Hunter's Moon
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Alkyone, an Amazon jealous of Hippolyta's motherhood, steals baby Diana from Themyscira, fleeing to Man's World. She decides to raise Diana in a place no proud Amazon will think to look: the corrupted Gotham City. AU BMWW. The sequel, HUNTER'S NIGHT, is now posted.
1. Prologue

**Hunter's Moon**

**By Serena**

**Summary:** A rogue Amazon, jealous of Hippolyta, steals baby Diana from Themyscira, fleeing to Man's World. She decides to raise baby Diana in a place no proud Amazon will think to look: the corrupted Gotham City. AU Batman Wonder Woman romance.

**A/N:** Full-length Batman Wonder Woman fanfiction. I got this idea after buying "Wonder Woman: The Circle." It's a really good read. If you want more background, go pick it up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners - Gail Simone, DC, etc.

**_Background summary_**_: Alkyone and a few other Amazons are chosen by Hippolyta as the Captain of Her Guard. They fiercely love the Queen and swear by blood to protect and defend the Queen with their lives. But when Hippolyta decides to have a baby, Alkyone grows envious, secretly wanting a child of her own. However, she feels that to protect Themyscira from the plague known as motherhood, she must get rid of the "dragon", the Queen's new baby girl. One night, she and her fellow Guard decide to sneak into the Queen's chambers and murder the baby._

_However, the plan goes awry from there..._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_The night was blood red. A Hunter's moon, brought forth by Zeus himself – unheard of before._

_I, Alkyone, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard, had a mission. I and my fellow Guards had joined together to rid the Queen of the dragon she had created. To rid Themyscira of the new plague infesting the Queen's chamber._

_The child._

_The baby girl._

_As Amazons, we had promised to remain barren for the rest of our existence. And we were content that way._

_Most of were._

_Then the Queen decided to create a dragon. A monster. Something that would destroy our society forever. The girl. The baby._

_Hippolyta would be able to create a child._

_The rest of us would not._

_I knew what had to be done before the disease spread. I had to make sure it ended that night. I had to make sure the dragon died._

_To my eternal shame, I ended two of my sister's lives that night in sneaking into the palace. We slipped into the Queen's chambers – I, Philomena, Myrto, and Charis._

_But as I raised the sword over the dragon's head, ready to deliver the final blow…_

_I knew that if I ended that tiny life, I would only be driving my own sword into my heart._

_I wanted her. I wanted the baby._

_I wanted to be her mother. Not Queen Hippolyta. Me. I wanted to be the one to hold her, to dry her tears, to watch her grow up and teach her of life._

_With a staggering breath, I raised the sword… and let it drop to my side._

_Then, I did something that would forever change my life._

_I reached down…_

_And I took her._

_I took the baby from Hippolyta's bed and held her soft, warm body in my arms. Then, with my sword, I surprised my fellow Guards by disarming them. Hippolyta never woke to hear their muffled moans._

_I, Alkyone, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard, broke the law that night._

_I left Themyscira._

_The drag – the baby was with me._

_I fled to the forbidden place. Man's World. No Amazon would follow me for fear of breaking the law themselves. I was alone, without provisions, without food, money, no clothing but the clothes on my back. But I had the baby._

_My baby._

_I was finally a mother._

_And that was all that mattered._

_Diana._

**_My _**_Diana._

_My baby girl._

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_- Serena_


	2. Mother

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena  
**

**Summary:** A rogue Amazon, jealous of Hippolyta, steals baby Diana from Themyscira, fleeing to Man's World. She decides to raise baby Diana in a place no proud Amazon will think to look: the corrupted Gotham City. AU BMWW.

**A/N:** Thanks to **Hepburn** for making me realize my mistakes about Phillipus. And yes, I realize that the prologue was a bit choppy. But the rest of the story won't be like that (hopefully). I'll do my best. If I get choppy again, let me know. I appreciate your input. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners - Gail Simone, DC, etc.

* * *

**Diana POV

* * *

  
**

_Journal Entry 1_

_Age 14_

_I've refrained from using the typical "Dear Diary" like before. I've decided it's time for a change, and Mom agrees. She says she likes that I don't to be the same as everyone else; and at the same time, she really wants me to fit in._

_Shouldn't be hard._

_Well, at least, that's what I thought. But it's kind of hard when you're the most sought-after in school. I don't want to brag or anything like that. I mean, I can't help the way I look. It's how I was made, and I'm proud of it. I don't flaunt my looks or wear revealing clothes – actually I try to wear more baggy clothes so guys will just LEAVE ME ALONE. But most of the girls at Gotham High are really, really mean to me._

_I almost got beat up by a bunch of girls angry with me for supposedly "stealing their boyfriends." I told them it wasn't my fault their boyfriends were too shallow to stick with them. And I didn't even like any of their boyfriends. All of the guys were jerks._

_Mom says guys aren't ready to date until they're twenty-five and gainfully employed. Even though I'd like a boyfriend, I think she's right. She's always been right, although can get pretty scary when I've done something bad. She's a lot tougher than most moms these days, but it's hard when you're living on a single person's income in one of the worst sections of Gotham City._

_Mom works really hard to support us. But I think she's worried about me. I wonder if it's because I accidentally broke the oven the other day. I didn't mean to pull the handle so hard – it must've come loose after years of use. I also didn't mean to slam the door right off its hinges the week before. That was probably old, too. At least that's what Mom said._

_Still… there's something. Something she's not telling me. I think I pulled that handle just a little too easily. I think I slammed that door just a little too softly. I'm probably imagining things._

_Oh, wait, Mom's calling._

_End Entry_

I flipped the journal shut and slipped it onto my nightstand. Hopping off my bed, I called, "Coming, Mom!" I hurried into the kitchen to find Mom stirring a batch of chocolate chip cookie cough. "Mmm," I said, grinning. "You're making cookies?" Before she could stop me, I snitched a chunk and slipped it into my mouth.

Mom gave me a stern look but ended up smiling. "Actually, it's your cake. But if you keep eating it, it won't be anything."

"All right, I won't touch another bite," I promised. "Can I help frost?"

"Absolutely," she said warmly. "Now grab me the cake pan, little wonder."

I did as she asked, making a face in the process. "Aren't I a little old for that? I'm fourteen now. I should have a better nickname."

"No matter how old you are, you'll always be my little wonder," Mom answered with a smile in my direction. Running a hand over her bald head, she added, "Would you get the spray, too?"

"Certainly," I said with a salute. Reaching up into a cabinet, I grabbed the spray and set it on the scratched grey countertop. "Oh," I added, "the toaster's not working again. I tried to use it today, but it practically blew up on me. I had to unplug it." I bit my lip, knowing that we were barely getting by. Another toaster would be expensive.

Mom sighed and dumped the batter into the pan. "Hera," she muttered, shaking her head. "I'll have to see if we can find another one. We might just have to get a regular toaster and use the microwave or the oven to reheat things."

I nodded. "All right." I'd miss that toaster oven.

While Mom put the cake in the oven, she asked, "Could you put the clothes in the wash for me, Diana? I need to clean up in here."

"Sure, Mom." I entered the bathroom/ laundry room and dumped a batch of colors in the wash. But when I tried to start the machine, it spluttered and wouldn't go. Frustrated, I turned it off and on again, but it still wouldn't go. "Great," I sighed. Fed up with machine, I rammed my hand into its door. My mouth fell open as I pulled back my hand.

_Hera._

I used that Greek Goddess's name only because Mom did, especially when I was upset. Like now. I stared at the door of the machine in shock. There was a palm-shaped dent in the door. I swallowed and curled my hand into a fist. What would Mom say? I couldn't hide this from her. Dreading the confrontation, especially on my birthday, I glumly entered the kitchen. "Uh… Mom?"

"Yes, Diana?" Pausing with the Windex in her hand, she regarded me curiously.

"Um… I… the washing machine. It's… not working."

Mom looked down and shook her head. "All right," she said heavily, trying to retain a strong front. "Let me see."

Inwardly panicking, I led her into the bathroom. When she saw the machine, her sharp blue eyes narrowed. Looking at me, she said in a low voice, "Diana. Did you do that?" She pointed to the dent.

I swallowed again. "Um… yes. I'm so sorry, it was an accident. I really didn't mean to," I babbled. "I just got so mad because I didn't want to stress you out by telling you the washing machine's broken, especially on my birthday, and - "

"Diana," Mom interrupted me firmly. "Stop slouching and look at me."

I did so hesitantly.

"It's all right." She put a hand on my shoulder. "You just need to control your temper a little bit more. Remember what we talked about? A warrior never loses control."

"But I'm not a warrior, Mom."

Her eyes flickered with something unreadable. "Maybe not. But you're still going to act like one. In this city, Diana, women are killed, raped, and beaten up every day. You need to know how to protect yourself. Why do you think I'm teaching you self-defense? Who knows? Maybe someday you'll end up working for the CIA or the FBI – everything I'm teaching you will help you. One of things I'm teaching you is self control." She squeezed my shoulder warmly.

I nodded. She was right.

"Just try to control it next time, all right?" she asked in a more gentle tone.

Mom had softened over the years. I remembered she used to be a lot stricter when I was a little girl. She still was – but she'd mellowed out, much to my relief. "Yes, Mom," I said.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Kissing my head, she murmured, "I love you, my Little Wonder. Never forget that."

I smiled into her shirt and snuggled into her embrace. Despite our poor situation, despite the fact that the washing machine nor the toaster oven worked, despite the fact that I hated school with a passion, despite the fact that we barely had enough to live on and resided in the worst section of Gotham, I had my Mom. And that was all that mattered.

My Mom.

* * *

"Di! Hey, wait up!"

I scowled and walked faster down the school hall.

"Hey! Wait!" A hand reached out from behind and grabbed my arm, whirling me around.

I glared viciously at the blonde-haired boy and looked down where his hand touched my arm. "Get your hand off my arm or so help me I'll make sure you never have kids," I uttered in a deadly voice.

Seeing that I meant business, Danny released my arm and looked a bit scared. "Hey, Di, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out Saturday. My dad's got tickets to see the Gotham Knights."

"Don't call me Di," I snapped. "And I've told you a thousand times, I'm not going out with you. Any of you. So get that through your thick little brain and leave me alone."

_Control, Diana. Control._

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, turning away from him.

"But - "

Ignoring him completely, I strode down the hall towards the cafeteria. As I paused to search the table for my friends, someone bumped me in the arm. I didn't stumble but turned to look at my arch-nemesis, Kathy Bartlett. She was the quintessential Queen Bee, with a minion on either side. Currently she was dating (or supposedly dating) the Captain of the football team, Tyler. She was blonde, gorgeous, and evil.

Luckily I could be just as evil.

"Watch where you're going, freak," Kathy hissed.

My eyes narrowed. "Kathy. Lovely to see you. How's Tyler these days? Still lip-locking with Sandy?"

Sandy was another girl involved with Tyler. I don't know if they ever really broke up or not.

Kathy's eyes widened. "You little - "

"Diana!"

I turned to see my best friends hurrying towards me. Helena Bertinelli was a dark-haired daughter of an Italian mafia leader. She'd had a tragic past, most of which she'd related to me in strict confidence. She was a wild child, but I loved her to death. She had a "take-no-prisoners" attitude I admired. The other the much more cheerful one of the small group, Etta Candy. She was slightly overweight from a love of candy, for which she was mercilessly teased. I'd immediately felt a need to bond with her and struck up a close friendship with her.

I smiled at my friends. "Hey guys. Which table?"

"Over here," Helena said, shooting a glare to Kathy. "C'mon. Let's leave these losers to their gossiping."

I pushed past Kathy and followed my friends to an empty table. Pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I started to eat.

"What's up, sourpuss?" Etta asked while chewing on a pop tart.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Didn't you have a good b'day?" Helena asked. "I hope you liked what I got you."

I forced a smile and lifted up my sweatshirt to reveal a black T-shirt that read, 'Girls can kick butt, too. Women for Justice.' "Yes, Helena, I love it. See? I'm wearing it," I said.

Helena nodded, satisfied, and resumed eating.

"Did you like the gummy worms I got?" Etta asked.

I really smiled this time. "Loved them. Thanks, Etta. You guys are seriously the best friends ever."

"We do try," Helena drawled, shooting me a half-smile.

Only I knew the pain she was hiding behind that face.

* * *

As school ended that day, Helena sidled up to me. "Hey, Diana. Mind if I come with?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Mom gets home early from work today, so I don't think she'll have a problem with it. We can have some leftover cookie cake."

"While we slave away with the oodles and oodles of homework," Helena groaned as we got on our bikes. My home wasn't far from school, so I rarely took the bus. I hated the bus in any case, and I preferred riding my bike, so it worked out that way.

"It's a lot, yeah," I said, starting down the street. "But it isn't that bad. Wait until we're juniors or seniors. That'll be a killer."

"I'm content with waiting, thank you," Helena laughed.

I laughed in return and crossed the street, pulling my jacket closer to repel the soft, muggy drizzle sweeping through Gotham. I didn't get cold often, and the rain didn't usually bother me, but this was polluted drizzle that smelled and dripped down my clothes uncomfortably.

So wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the giant black truck slowly pulling away behind us, pausing just a little too long.

_

* * *

**TBC... **  
_


	3. Fury

**Hunter's Moon **

**A/N: **_Thanks SO much for all of the wonderful reviews!! I know you're all VERY anxious to have a certain handsome billionaire come in, so I'll just get this out now. _

_HE is going to be in the NEXT Chapter!!! :D YAYA!!! _

_Also, things are going to move quickly from this point on up until the next chapter or two. Then, it will slow down for a while. You'll see. _

_This chapter is inspired by the new "**Wonder Woman**" movie. I ADORE IT. Except for the fact that she's with Steve. Ugh. Instead of Bruce. But the animation, the music, and the plot was all spectacular. Undoubtedly the best DC animated movie so far. I'm so happy they made Diana look actually REALLY beautiful for a change. I think she's even more beautiful than in JLU series, I have to say. The only downside was no Bruce. But that's why there's BM/WW fanficcers like us. :D  
_

_Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. _

**- Serena**

* * *

_**DIANA POV **_(It will be from from this point on unless I say otherwise)

* * *

When we arrived at our apartment, I pulled up to the driveway, parked my bike, and dashed up the steps with Helena right behind me. After hurrying up the set of stairs to our apartment, I flung open the door and called: "Mom, I'm home!" Shaking out my long black hair, I pulled off my boots and laughed at Helena. "You look like a drowned rat, El," I teased.

Helena glared at me and tugged off her coat, hurling at me. "You're the only girl I know who can be dripping wet and still look like a perfect goddess. Shut up. I hate you."

"Love you, too," I sang as I hung our coats up.

As we entered the kitchen, I found Mom doing paperwork with a mug of coffee beside her. She looked up and smiled faintly, although she didn't look too good. "Hey, girls," she greeted. "There's leftover cookie-cake on the counter, and some milk in the fridge."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, and wandered over to the cabinet, pulling out two plates. "Hey, are you all right? You don't look too well." I came up next to her and set the plates on the table.

Mom nodded. "I'm fine, hon. Just a little overworked today."

I frowned thoughtfully. Mom was a tough woman – she really didn't get as tired as most normal people. I'd seen her do double shifts all the way into the night, and she'd still be alert and ready to start her next job in the morning. "You sure?" I questioned. "You look a little pale. Maybe you're coming down with something."

"I don't get sick," Mom assured me. "Really, I'm fine." But she when she glanced down at her paperwork, she rested her head on one hand, not really looking fine at all.

She looked… worried. But I knew her well enough to know when to drop the subject, so I fell silent and dug into my cake.

"This is really good, Mrs. Prince," Helena said through a full mouth of cake.

Mom shot her a smile. "Thanks, hon. How're you doing?"

Helena's face darkened. "Eh, I'm fine."

"How's this foster family working for you?" Mom asked gently. "Are they treating you well?"

Helena looked down at her cake and shrugged. "They're better than the last family, I guess."

Mom wasn't fooled. "Mm-hmm. You know that our door is always open for you," she told Helena.

"I know," Helena said. "Thanks, Mrs. Prince."

Mom nodded and went back to work.

After finishing our homework, Helena and I watched a movie while Mom finished up her paperwork. Then Helena's foster parents came to pick her up, and I headed off to bed. But as I shut off the DVD player, I heard a rumble of a truck in the small parking lot right next to our building. Curious, since no one in our apartment owned a truck, I went to the window and peered out.

A giant black pickup truck rested in the parking lot, lit faintly by one of the poorly working streetlights. Although I couldn't see who was inside, I caught a flash of white hair. Then, I managed to pick out a pair of glittering, icy-blue eyes. They were staring right at me. Startled, I stepped away from the window. Those eyes… they were so… _evil. _

But I wasn't one to be afraid of anything. Moving slowly back up to the window, I glanced down to see if the mysterious person was still in the truck.

But I was astonished to see that the truck had completely disappeared.

_That was really weird, _I thought as I turned around. I let out a small gasp when I nearly bumped into Mom, who stood right behind me. "Mom! You startled me," I said.

But she didn't look at me. Her eyes were narrowed, and her jaw hardened. I followed her gaze to the street where the truck had been and looked back up at her.

"You see the truck, too?"

She nodded slowly, still not looking at me. "Go to bed, Diana." Her voice was sharp.

"What? But it's only ten - "

"Go to bed." Her tone brooked no argument.

Confused and a little hurt, I brushed past her and stormed off to my room. Why was she so harsh with me? I didn't do anything. After brushing my teeth, I resolved to ask her about it. Maybe I'd accidentally done something to annoy her. Determined to make things right, I headed into her room and moved towards the partially opened door.

What I saw shocked me beyond belief.

I'd trained with Mom ever since I could remember using all sorts of weapons – bo staffs, knives, guns, mace, our hands, – everything I could think of. But this… this was different.

Peering through the crack in the door, I saw Mom with her back to me, holding something. Then, I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. A _sword. _My eyes widened, and I gaped, seeing Mom holding a large gleaming sword in her hands. Her grip tightened on its beautiful hilt. It was shining and deadly.

Speechless, I pulled away and slipped back to my room, collapsing on my bed. Why did my mom have a _sword? _And what was she doing with it? Did it have something to do with the black truck outside?

Burning with questions, I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

_Journal Entry 2 _

_I still haven't asked Mom about the sword thing. I mean, I guess she's really just a protective fighter, determined to protect us both from the crime-ridden Gotham, but having a heavy-duty sword is a bit… overkill, I think. I don't know. _

_I've tossed and turned all night, and I know I'm not going to get any sleep. It's already five in the morning, but I'm wide awake. But after thinking about what I saw… _

_I don't know. When I saw the sword, I froze. I just stared at it. A part of me was shocked that Mom would carry something like that. Another part of me wasn't. And another part… Another part of me wanted to hold the sword. That part wanted to take the sword and start using it on criminals and thugs in this city. Don't ask me where that came from, because I have no idea – maybe it's my Mom drilling fighting skills into me – but a part of me, a deeper part, wanted to use that sword. I can't believe this, but I almost wanted to reach out and take the sword. It was beautiful. Shining, sharp… _

_I wanted to grip it. I wanted it to be mine. _

_Hera… what's happening to me? _

_I have to get up for school soon. _

_End Entry. _

_

* * *

  
_

School that day was normal. I had to refuse another boy asking me out and put up with more of Kathy's abuse. Same old, same old.

But during lunch, as I was walking to the table with Helena and Etta, someone bumped into me, causing me to stumble forward. Managing to keep all of my food on my platter, I whirled around to face a smirking Tyler, his arm around Kathy.

"Hey, there, hot stuff," he leered. "Heard you made some mean remarks about my girl."

I straightened and replied in a cold voice, "I haven't talked to Sandy in weeks."

Tyler's eyes narrowed, and Kathy glared at me. "You just stay outta my way," he growled. "And don't let me hear about you talking to Kathy again."

"Don't worry," I replied, irritated. "I'm not wasting my time with you idiots." Stalking away, I set my food down on the table before heading off to the restroom. Seeing as how everyone was in the cafeteria, I was the only one in the bathroom. Washing my hands, I didn't look up when the door opened with a creak. But the next second, two hands grabbed my shoulders, whirled me around, and slammed me into the wall. Before I could breathe, a pair of hard lips crushed onto mine. I cringed and tried to pull away.

Tyler pulled back and grinned at me. "C'mon, Diana," he breathed, "I know you want this." He ran a hand up my thigh.

"Get off of me, you pervert," I growled.

He just laughed, only infuriating me more. "Still playing hard to get, babe? C'mon – you and me, it'll be great. You're the hottest girl in existence. We'll look good together. And I know you want a good time. Someone who can show you… around."

"Spare me your disgusting innuendos," I snarled ferociously. "If you don't release me _now, _you're going to pay."

He just laughed and pressed his lips to mine again.

_That's it. _

Feeling a rage I'd never felt before, I grabbed his shoulders, lifted up a knee, and slammed it into his groin. He groaned against my lips and pulled away with a curse. But I wasn't done yet. Pulling back a fist, I grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him in the face with a furious yell.

Tyler flew up into the air, soared backward all the way across the bathroom, and crashed through the door out into the hall.

My mouth fell open.

_Oh. Hera. _

Tyler lay unconscious on the floor. In horror, I stared down at my fist. It wasn't hurting. And I wasn't even breathing hard.

A female, high-pitched scream brought me out of my stupor, and I dashed out into the hall as Kathy and a bunch of students came running up to Tyler. She bent over him and gasped.

"His nose is bleeding!" she screamed. Glaring up at me, she shrieked, "What did you do, you freak?"

I couldn't answer her.

"She totally took him out!" another boy said in astonishment.

"Is he dead?"

"What happened?"

"Diana killed Tyler?"

"Someone call 911!"

"How'd she do that?"

"Diana!"

I looked up to see Helena and Etta hurrying up to me. Helena stared down at Tyler before looking at me, wide-eyed. "Diana," said Helena, dazed. "What happened?"

Finally finding my voice, I said, "Tyler tried to sexually assault me. I punched him. I didn't…"

_I don't really feel bad about it. Is that horrible? _

"Tyler assaulted you?" Helena demanded as an enraged light came into her eyes. "Then he totally deserved what he got."

"Tyler didn't do anything!" Kathy screamed.

Helena rounded on her. "Shut up, you stupid witch! Your boyfriend's a psycho!"

"She's the psycho!" wailed Kathy, pointing to me. "She probably killed him!"

One of the teachers, unfortunately my least favorite, Mr. Kane, came rushing up to the scene and put a finger to Tyler's neck. "He's fine," he said. "Just unconscious. What happened?"

"Diana did it!" Kathy screeched.

"I was protecting myself," I argued. "Tyler assaulted me first."

"Liar!" Kathy shouted.

Mr. Kane glared at both of us. "The ambulance is here. Kathy, go back to the cafeteria. Diana, until I find out more about this, you're suspended."

"What?" I exploded. "But Tyler was the one who - "

"We don't know that," Mr. Kane interrupted me harshly. "And even if he started it, punching him unconscious was not the answer."

I could only stare at him in disbelief. He was the most misogynistic teacher I'd ever met. I'd gone head to head with him many times before. Apparently he was out on a vendetta against me, and now he had the opportunity to carry it out.

"But that's ridiculous!" Helena interjected. "She was just protecting herself!"

"Detention for a month for you, Miss Bertinelli," Mr. Kane snapped.

Furious, I turned and fled down the hall and out of the building. This was insane. Suspended! How was I going to explain this to my mother? How would she handle it?

But how had I done that? I'd knocked Tyler all the way across the bathroom and _through _the wooden door.

Was that even… human? Did girls do that? I didn't think so.

Hunched over with my arms folded over my chest, I didn't even realize I was heading home until I looked up and saw that I was only a block or two away from my apartment. Then I heard the sound of a car or truck behind me, but I didn't look up.

But a moment later, the sound was still behind me. Frowning, I glanced back to see a big black truck following me on the road. My eyes widened.

_It's the same truck as last night!_

Those two glittering eyes smiled evilly at me. And this time, I could see the person inside. It was a man, a huge, bulked up man wearing a black T-shirt. He looked in his thirties, had white hair pulled back into a ponytail… and those eyes.

For a moment, I had the strangest urge to lunge forward and rip him and his car apart. But I didn't. I turned and fled down the street, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

No such luck. Once I started running, the truck revved up and charged towards me.

_HERA!_

* * *

**TBC…

* * *

  
**


	4. Confusion

**Hunter's Moon **

**A/N: **_Wow!! Thank you SOOOO much for all of your fantastic reviews. I really enjoy reading them. _

_As I promised, a certain billionaire will be in this chapter. :D WOOT! _

_This chapter is a whirlwind - but it's supposed to be. This is the start of Diana's new life... and the basis for the rest of the story. You'll see what I mean later on.  
_

**- Serena**

* * *

_Dial 9-1-1. Dial 9-1-1_, my mind chanted as I sprinted down the sidewalk. Unfortunately, there were few people around, and in this neighborhood, I couldn't just go up to a door and ask for help – that might get me into worse trouble.

Glancing back, I saw the truck gaining momentum as it roared beside me. The driver's lips curled into a twisted smile. My eyes widened; I knew exactly what he was going to do. Spinning the wheel, the driver hurled the truck onto the sidewalk, intending to ram me into a passing building. Stifling a scream, I raced forward, lunging out of the way just in time.

_HERA!_

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the skies burst open, drenching me with rain. I ignored it and sped as fast as I could down the sidewalk until everything became a blur – people, cars… But for some reason, I wasn't getting tired. At all. Dashing around the corner, I realized that although my heart was racing, I wasn't out of breath.

But as the black truck zoomed up beside me, rounding the corner with a screech, I didn't have time to think about what was happening to my body – I gritted my teeth and drove forward harder than I thought I could.

_Almost home!  
_  
Just as the truck looked about to ram towards me again, my eyes caught sight of a small alley, far too narrow to fit a hulking truck. Not even slowing down, I cut around into the empty alley and glanced back at the truck. It stopped with a screech. The driver knew he'd never make it through the alley.

Feeling a burst of triumphant glee, I glared at the driver. Although his face was covered in shadow, his gleaming eyes burned into my own. But that only made me more furious and determined to get away from him.  
_  
You won't get me, whoever you are.  
_  
Feeling my lips curl into a small smirk, I turned and rushed down the alley. Then, I crossed the street and lunged up the steps to our apartment. "Mom? Mom!" I shouted, climbing two stairs at a time. One of our neighbors, a cranky old lady, Mrs. Vand, opened her door and glared at me through her huge glasses.

"Keep your voice down, young lady!" she screeched in a crackly voice. "And wipe your dirty feet before you burst in here!"

I ignored her and darted up the next row of stairs.

"Are you listening to me, Diana Prince?" Mrs. Vand shrieked, stamping her cane on the ground.

"Yes, Mrs. Vand!" I yelled as I hurled open our apartment door and burst inside. Still, I wasn't panting. "Mom? Mom?" I called frantically, not finding her in the kitchen.

"Diana?" She hurried out of her bedroom, looking concerned. "By the gods! What happened? Are you all right?" She strode forward and took my shoulders in her hands.

"This… black truck was chasing me," I gasped. "It tried to run me over!"

Mom's jaw hardened, and her eyes narrowed. Releasing me, she hurried to the window and peered out. I followed her, gauging her expression. The black truck slowed to a stop in front of our apartment building. I swallowed when I saw a pair of gleaming eyes staring up at us. After a tense moment, the truck drove away. I saw Mom's fists curl. "We have to leave," she said.

"What?" I demanded. "Where?"

Brushing past me, she hurried into her room and immediately started yanking clothes out of her dresser. "Get everything you can fit in a suitcase, Diana," she ordered. Opening her closet, she pulled out two suitcases and handed one to me. "Don't ask questions. Just do what I tell you."

"But I don't understand, Mom. What's going on? Who is driving that truck?" I demanded helplessly.

"Diana, I don't have time to explain everything to you right now," Mom said harshly, shooting me a glare. "Start packing. Now. I'm going to rent us a car." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hurry. We don't have much time."

Stupefied and dripping, I stood in her doorway dumbly.

_What in Hera's name is she talking about? _

But when she glanced at me and pointed behind me, I turned and trekked in silence to my small bedroom, head reeling with questions. Without even thinking about it, I started to pack what little clothing I had, along with my few precious possessions, into my suitcase. Before I knew it, I felt tears dripping down my face and onto my suitcase. Angrily I swiped them away, remembering Mom's advice.

"We're more than women, Diana," she would always say when I'd been hurt. "We don't cry. We don't give up. We do what we were meant to do. We do what we do when we have no hope left.

We fight."

But staring down at my suitcase, I didn't feel up for fighting at the moment. And apparently, Mom didn't either. We were running. From who or what, I didn't know. And apparently she didn't want to tell me.

_Where are we going?  
_  
I rubbed my nose and threw another shirt into my suitcase.

"Oh, Diana," Mom sighed, entering my room with a dejected expression. "I am so sorry."

Turning, I buried my face into her warm body and wrapped my arms around her. Her strong arms enveloped me in a secure cocoon.

"I didn't want to have to put you through this," she murmured.

"I don't understand, Mom. Who was trying to kill me?" I pulled back and gazed up at her.

She frowned. "A very dangerous… man. He's an old enemy of mine. And he's coming after you to get to me. Which means we'll have to leave this apartment, and the city."

"But… school… my friends… what about Helena?" I demanded. "Mom, she needs us. We can't just abandon her."

"She's a strong young woman," Mom said gently. "I just got a call from her foster parents before you came in. Apparently her uncle's going to take her in. She'll be fine. But we need to leave before he finds us."

"Can I just tell her we're leaving?" I said, feeling my heart drop in my chest.

"You can call her in the car. Are you ready to leave?"

"I… I guess so," I said hesitantly.

She straightened, once again the proud, strong woman I'd always known. "Good." Putting a hand on my shoulder, she added in a serious tone, "Diana, this isn't going to be easy for you. But you're more than just a teenage girl. You're a capable young woman. We have to be warriors, Diana. It's why I've been training you. We must remain vigilant. Now, more than ever. I need you to trust me and be the warrior I know you are."

"But I'm not a warrior."

_And I didn't take out Tyler, either. I didn't tell her about that. Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. _

"Yes, you are Diana. Whether you like it or not, warrior's in your blood. You're going to find that out one day. This is one step closer to that day. Now, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Mom," I said sincerely.

She smiled. "Good. Let's go." After running a hand over my hair in a comforting way, she hurried back to her room and returned with her large suitcase clenched in her hand. "Are you ready?"

"What about our kitchen stuff? Our furniture?" I asked numbly, still feeling dazed from the day's events.

"I ordered a large truck. We'll be able to fit most of the furniture inside," she answered simply as she threw random things into her suitcase.

"But… what about your job?"

"Diana, I've saved up money if something like this ever happened. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Either I'll take a cab into the city, or I'll just find a new job."

"What about me and school?"

"There's such a thing as homeschooling. They have DVDs with classrooms. You'll be fine. You're a smart girl."

Apparently, there was no arguing with her. She'd prepared for a life-changing situation like this – why, I didn't know. That man in the truck must know her somehow… but who was he? And why was he after us?

I didn't have time to ask questions – the truck had arrived. Mom easily carried her gigantic suitcase down the stairs, causing one of the helpers to gape at her, while I followed suit. Only minutes later, we, along with most of our furniture, was in the truck. As the door slammed behind me, I stared up forlornly through the car window at our apartment.  
_  
I can't believe this is happening, I thought miserably. Just one second and everything I know and love… I'll have to leave. _

I turned to ask Mom about the truck, but she was already on her cell phone. "Yes, hello, this is Amara Prince. Yes, I'm looking for a house on the outskirts of Gotham. Two bedrooms. I'm prepared to buy in cash, on the spot."

I then wondered how much money Mom had saved up.

"Where? All right." I saw her grab a pen out of her purse and write an address down. "Yes. I'd prefer it to be far away from anything. Out of the way. No, I don't care about the neighborhood. Something out near the city limits. No, I don't care about the kitchen or the size of the living room. What? All right. Thank you. I'll call you back." Turning to the driver, she said, "Take us to this address." She showed him the pad.

He nodded. "All right."

As our truck drove away, I tried not to let my eyes fill up with tears. But I had to be strong.

Then, I remembered Helena. Digging my old cell phone from out of my pocket, I dialed Helena's number. When she answered, demanding why I hadn't called her earlier and if I was all right, I winced and told her, "El, listen to me. Something just came up."

"What?"

"Someone's… someone's after my mom. I don't know who or why," I said in a quiet voice, "but we had to leave."

"What? Leave? For how long?" she demanded.

I glanced at Mom, her face stony, and sighed. "I don't know. It might be permanent."

"What?" Helena yelled. "Where?"

"Not too far. Outskirts of Gotham City. But I won't be able to come to school anymore, El," I said miserably.

"You mean… you're leaving?" she said in a small voice. "For good?"

"Our apartment… yes," I admitted. "And the city. I don't know how far away our new place will be, but I'll call you once we get there."

A pause.

"All right. Geez… are you both all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you?"

"Not too good," she admitted. "Now that you're leaving. Hopefully you won't be too far away. I just found out that one of my uncles is adopting me."

"That's good though, right?"

"I don't know. We'll see. Just… be careful, all right?"

"You, too, El."

Another pause. "Love you, girl. Take care. Keep me posted," Helena said in a somber voice.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I will. I'm so sorry, Helena."

"It's not your fault, Di."

"I guess not. Well, bye." Slowly I shut off the phone and looked at Mom. She glanced back at me and squeezed my hand comfortingly. A jolt of hope flashed through me. I didn't understand what was going on, I didn't want to leave, and someone was trying to kill us. But through this entire mess, I was glad for the one constant in my life.

_Love you, Mom. _

* * *

_"Traitor!" A woman with billowing raven hair roared, raising a gleaming, elegant sword over her head. With a snarl, she charged forward and slammed her sword down onto another's._

"No!" her opponent hissed, sharp blue eyes glaring darkly. With a violent swing of her sword, she lunged forward. But the black-haired woman blocked and parried with a returning vicious blow.

"You stole her from me!" the raven-haired woman accused. "You stole my daughter!"

"No! She is mine!" the other insisted as they continued to fight. Her bald head glistened crimson in the light of the red moon. A hunter's moon.

Mom?

"How dare you!" the raven-haired woman cried. "She is no more your daughter than you are her mother! Diana is my daughter! You stole her from my side!"

Diana?

"Diana is my daughter!" the other – my mom – shouted in return.

"Mom?" I gasped.

Both ladies froze and turned to me. "Diana?" the raven-haired woman said uncertainly, staring at me as if looking for something.

I barely realized that this woman looked eerily similar to me.

"Diana, don't!" Mom ordered as the raven-haired lady started for me. "Diana!"

"Mom?" I cried in confusion.

"DIANA!"

"Diana!" 

"Diana?"

My eyes snapped open, and I blinked several times. My blurry vision focused on Mom, who shook me gently. "Mom?" I mumbled.

She gave me a small smile. "We're here."

I sat up and stared through the windshield at our new house. It was tiny, grey, and overgrown with large bushes. The grass needed cutting, and the house needed a new coat of paint. The door was rusty and creaked as we opened it to get inside, which wasn't much better. The kitchen was a dull brown with yellow laminate flooring, and about the size of our other kitchen. The wood floors were dull and dark brown, scratched from overuse. The wallpaper was peeling, the house smelled funny, and most of the doors caught.

I sighed as I sank onto my bed that night.

_No place like home_, I thought wearily.  


* * *

The next morning, I stretched and padded out into the kitchen to find my mother cooking some oatmeal. She took out two plastic bowls and poured the oatmeal into each of them, handing one bowl to me. "I didn't have time to get the china," she said. "Besides, it would've broken, since I didn't have time to pack it up properly. We'll have to make due with these. We'll reuse them until I can get us some new plates and bowls."

"It's fine," I said.

She smiled a bit sadly at me and sighed. For the first time in my life, her expression was truly miserable and depressed. "Oh, Diana," she sighed. "I'm so sorry about all of this. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not!" I retorted instantly. "Don't blame yourself for some whacko coming after us. We're gone now, he won't find us, right?"

She nodded slowly and took another bite of oatmeal. "Right."

I didn't like the subtle hesitation in her tone but brushed it off, continuing, "We'll be fine. We always are. We have to be strong, right? Warriors?" I held out a fist for her to bump like we always did whenever one of us was depressed.

Now she really smiled and fisted me back. "Warriors." Coming around the counter, she enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, my little wonder, I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured, stroking my hair. "I love you, Diana."

"Love you, too, Mom."

She pulled away and added, "I have to look for a new job tomorrow. I still have to order your schoolwork, so you'll be on vacation for the next few weeks until the curriculum comes in. Don't get all sad on me, now," she joked when I grinned. "I'll try to get one job that pays better so I can help you with your work. But we're going to have to both work hard on this, all right?"

"All right," I replied with a nod.

"Good. Now, you can go explore outside if you want. Not much more than a few trees here and there – mostly fields. But I want you to stay in sight of the house at all times, do you understand?"

I nodded. "Got it."

"Good," she repeated, satisfied. "I'm going to start looking in the ads today and unpacking. You can go out after you've unpacked."

"All right," I agreed, and headed off to my room. But before I did, I called Helena. "El?"

"Di!" she said, sounding out of breath. "Where are you?"

"About thirty minutes from the city," I said sullenly. "I don't know if you can come out here…"

"I can try," she said, still panting. "Di… my cousin… he's…"

"Your cousin?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Listen, he's training me."

"Training you?" I echoed.

"Yeah. Training me to fight. Martial arts, kickboxing… I'm going to learn how to defend myself and fight."

"Fight who?"

"Anyone," she said ambiguously.

I frowned, knowing who exactly she was talking about. "Helena, revenge is not the answer. You can't just hurt or kill someone to bring your parents back."

"No, but it'll sure make me feel better!" she snapped. My mouth fell open, startled at the ferocity in her tone. "Di, I can't believe you're not supporting me on this. I have the chance to learn to how fight scum like those who killed my parents in cold blood."

"It's not that," I protested. "It's just…" I was at a loss for words. I'd never lost a parent to murder, so what could I say? "I don't want to see your life buried in revenge. It's not the answer, El."

"Don't worry about me, Di," she said, brushing my concerns away. "I'm going to be fine. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later – try to get us together when I can."

"All right," I said, feeling more dejected than before. "Bye."

After sticking my phone in my pocket, I stared out my window, conflicted. On the one hand, I wanted to encourage her training. Fighting would get some anger released. But on the other hand, I didn't want her drowning in revenge that would only bring her more pain in the end. I knew she wouldn't listen to me, though. She was just as stubborn as I was.

Letting out a sigh, I realized that I needed some air.

* * *

The landscape was pleasantly hilly, with a few trees dotting the grassy knolls here and there. I found a pond surrounded by a few maples; and, after sitting, watching the two swans gently float in the water, I hopped to my feet, took off my shoes, and gripped the lowest branch of one of the trees. Dressed in only a tank and shorts, since I didn't get cold, I swung myself up to the first branch and curled up into the trunk, letting the wind blow by me and through my long, thick hair.  
_  
This quiet… it's nice. No Tyler or Kathy to worry about. _

I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air, so amazingly cool and wonderfully smelling after spending all of my life in the dingy city. It was so different… but a nice different. I felt immediately that I was meant for the outdoors… not cooped up in a polluted city. This… I could get used to this.

Opening my eyes, I skirted forward and swung down so I hung upside down, gripping the branch with my hands and my legs. Letting my head hang down, I nearly gave a shout of surprise when I saw two clear blue eyes gazing back curiously into mine.

Dropping down from the tree, I whirled around to face a boy about my age, standing only a few feet away from me, studying me closely.

_Hera.  
_  
After a moment of watching each other, I decided to say the first word.

"Hello," I said simply. Studying him closely, my gaze swept over his dark, windswept hair, athletic build, and his strong jaw and handsome face. But what caught my attention were his eyes. I'd never seen a shade of clearer blue before. But they were steely, suspicious, and for once, not filled with lust or smirking leer. He wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans.

"Hello," answered the boy in return. An awkward silence fell between us as we merely watched each other, gauging each other's next move. Finally, he asked, "Who are you?" His gaze softened only minimally.

"Why should I tell you?" I demanded.

His eyes grew mischievous. "Ladies first."

He managed to sound perfectly polite. My eyes widened, but then I grinned. "I'm Diana."

"Diana." He tested my name on his lips. I found that I enjoyed the way it sounded with his deep tone. He didn't hold out a hand, for which I was somewhat glad. "I'm Bruce."

* * *

**TBC…

* * *

**

_ :D Reviews are appreciated. _

**_- Serena_**


	5. Self Doubt

**Hunter's Moon **

By **Serena**

**A/N**: _Bruce is here to stay (for the most part)! Some of you might want them to become instant friends, but remember, Bruce is still locked up inside his own grief, and Diana's pretty miserable and suspicious of pretty much every stranger at this point. So, it's not going to be instant friends, but don't worry. It IS BM/WW, of course. :D _

* * *

"Bruce." I liked the name. Good, strong. Vibrated pleasantly down my throat. And gazing at him carefully, I realized it suited him well. "Nice to meet you." Typical pleasantry, but I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

A hint of a smile brushed his features. "You, too." After a short pause, he said, "I've never seen you around here before."

"We just moved here," I said. "What about you? You live out here?"

He nodded. "Yes. My house is only about half a mile from here."

"Really? I thought we were the only ones," I added more to myself.

"That's what I thought, too," he answered with a small smile. "You must've moved into the Toms' old house."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You have any brothers or sisters?" At least he wasn't sullenly silent like most of the boys I knew.

"No," I said with a bit of sadness. The only real sister I ever had was in Gotham. I wished I could share that bond with a blood sister, but Mom didn't have any intention of remarrying. Come to think of it, I don't remember her ever talking about a husband – my father – in the first place. That was odd. Maybe it ended badly. Whatever the case was, she clearly never wished to discuss it. "What about you?" I asked.

His face instantly darkened. "No."

"Oh." Clearly a sore subject. Glancing up at the tree, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the lowest branch, easily hoisting myself up again. "Do you go to school somewhere around here?" I asked as I curled into a sitting position against the trunk, staring down at him.

"Yeah, private school. What about you?"

"I'm going to be homeschooled."

"Cool," he remarked, drawing closer slowly. "That must be nice – you don't have to get up early."

"Yeah, I guess. But I miss my friends. I used to live in the city." I picked at the branch, feeling my heart grow heavy.

"Really? Why'd you move out here?"

I frowned. "I'm not really sure. It's hard to explain."

"All right." I was grateful that he didn't pry. Copying me, he grabbed the branch and started swinging.

"What year are you?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm a sophmore," he said. "You?"

"Freshman. What do you like to do? For fun, I mean. Any hobbies?" I was quickly realizing how easy it was to talk to him.

"Not really," he admitted, dropping down from the branch. "I like fencing. Wrestling is okay, too."

"Really?" I said. "I've always wanted to learn how to fence." In the back of my mind I saw my mom holding a sword, and I shivered.

"You all right?" Bruce asked with a small frown. "It's pretty cold out here."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Really. It's just…" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "These last few days have been pretty hectic. Downright miserable, honestly. I'm… I just haven't fully adapted yet." I stared down at my feet.

His eyes were gentle when I looked up. "Yeah. I know how you feel." We gazed at each other for a moment until he blinked and said, forcing a lighter tone, "So, you want to learn how to fence?"

I nodded, grateful for the change of subject. "Yeah. Why – you can teach me?"

"I barely know you, but if you'd like. I have a week off from school for break, but I'm home at around two-thirty." Was it my imagination, or did his eyes look slightly hopeful? But when he blinked again, any semblance of hope disappeared behind a mask of cold expectance.

"Sure," I said before even realizing it. Immediately I froze. What was I doing? I didn't know this boy. I didn't even know where he lived. And here I was accepting fencing lessons from him. Mom wouldn't be too happy about this. "Listen, uh, I have to get going," I said, feeling oddly saddened that I had to leave so soon. "I'll see you around, though." I dropped down from the tree and started to back away.

"Oh, all right," he said, sounding a bit surprised. "Bye."

"Bye," I replied softly as I turned around.

"Diana."

I glanced back.

"It was nice to meet you." No mistaking the sincerity in his voice or his eyes.

I gave him a small smile. "It was nice to meet you, too, Bruce." I hid a grin and ignored the sudden fluttering in my stomach as I walked away.

_Whoa. _

* * *

I returned home not too long after to find my mom cooking dinner. "Hey, kiddo," she greeted as she dished out some soup. "How was your walk?"

"Great," I said, uncertain if I should mention Bruce. Realizing that it was useless to hide anything from Mom, since she could always telling if I were lying, I added, "Do you know who lives around here?"

Mom let out a thoughtful sigh as she took a seat across from me at the counter. "Hmm… well, we're pretty much on our own out here. In fact, all of our property borders the Wayne's."

"The Waynes?" I echoed with a small frown. I'd heard of them – Wayne Tower was one of the tallest in the city. I'd also learned that the Waynes had built the monorail system that I used frequently.

She nodded. "Yes. Their estate is massive. I'm pretty sure they're the only ones around here. They own hundreds of acres. Why?"

"I just… was curious."

Mom's face darkened. "I'm sorry you don't have anyone to be with, Diana," she said grimly. "All your friends are back in the city."

I shrugged. "It's all right," I lied. "I can always call them. I'm sure they could come visit out here, anyway."

"True."

After taking another bite of rice, I asked, "So, what about the Waynes? Do they have a big family?"

Mom frowned and glanced down at her food. "They used to. But a few years ago, Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife were murdered."

My eyes fell. "That's horrible."

"Yes, it is," she agreed solemnly. "And what's worse – they left a child behind. An only son."

A son. Interesting.

"How old was he?"

"I'm not sure. He's probably around your age now. I hear he's attending a private school, parented by the family's loyal butler."

My eyes narrowed, and my fork paused over my plate. "My age? What's his name?"

"Mmm…" she squinted, trying to remember. "Bruce, I think."

_Bruce. _

Bruce Wayne. _Bruce Wayne_. As in _billionaire _Bruce Wayne, heir to the _entire _Wayne fortune. Probably one of the richest kids in the whole _world. _He failed to mention _that_ little detail to me.

_Hera. _

I was going to _kill _him.

* * *

_OK, so she's mad that he didn't tell her he was Bruce Wayne. She'll get over it, I'm sure. :D _

_- **Serena**_


	6. Walk

**Hunter's Moon **

**By Serena**

**A/N**: _Guys, I'm really sorry for being so slow with updates, but I just have TOO many stories on my hands that need updating, not to mention a novel. Thanks for being so patient. Love you all!! :) I'll try to update JLU IM soon, too. _

_**Disclaimer**: If I did own Batman, Wonder Woman, and the rest, I'd be at the COMIC CON showing them off!!!! ARRRGGGH!!! (sobs)  
_

* * *

The next morning, I managed to talk with Helena on the phone, but she sounded more distant than before.

"It's great," she said, sounding so excited, "I can't believe how much I'm learning. Diana, this is my chance."

"Your chance to do what?" I had a sinking feeling I already knew.

"To get back at the murderer for killing my parents," she snarled. "Now that I'm learning how to fight, I'll finally be able to finish it."

I sighed. We'd already talked about this. Clearly she wasn't getting the idea that revenge never worked out well for either party. "Helena," I started, "you know that's not the answer."

"Don't lecture me again, Di," Helena snapped harshly. "_You _haven't seen _your _parents killed right in front of your eyes. You have _no _idea how it feels knowing that your parents' killer is still out there. Don't you _dare _step on your high and mighty horse and tell me what to do."

I felt my heart clench. This wasn't how I wanted this conversation to be going. "I'm not trying to be high and mighty," I said. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, you know what? My cousin's helping me. He's showing me how to get back at Mandragora while _you _moved away, leaving me all _alone, _and now you're telling _me _what to do!" she cried with a shaking voice.

My eyes widened. The phone started to crumple in my hands, but I didn't notice. "So that's it, then," I said in a low voice, trying to disguise the tightness in my throat. "You're blaming me for leaving."

"What do you think?" she growled. "You left me! You _left _me, Diana!"

"It wasn't my fault," I instantly told her. "We had to leave. We were in danger."

"From what?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" I cried. _Be strong, Diana, _a voice said from within, but I didn't hear it. The hot tears welled up in my eyes, and I started pacing back and forth. "I don't know what's going on, El, I swear! One minute I'm at school, the next I'm being chased by some stalker guy in a truck, and then he followed me home and Mom freaked out and made us move, and I… I…" I halted, choking up. Suddenly furious with the fact that she was blaming me for leaving, I rasped, "I thought you were my friend, my _sister. _But if you _were _my friend, you wouldn't be _acting _like this!" Enraged, shut off the phone, threw it across the room, and ran outside.

The morning was still early. The sun hadn't yet shown its face over the rolling hills, but it would soon. Dew on the cool grass made my bare feet sopping, but I didn't care. It felt so good to be out here running – where I didn't know. I closed my eyes and focused on the wind rushing through my face, the softness of the grass under my feet, my hair billowing past my face, the beat of my heart…

I felt so free. So alive. I almost felt like I was flying…

I didn't even realize my feet weren't touching grass anymore until I opened my eyes.

And found myself _floating _about a foot in the air. I blinked. Blinked again. Stared down at my feet.

"Hera!" I shrieked, and suddenly collapsed on the ground. I stared at my feet, shaking. What had just happened? Was it a dream? A hallucination? Or was I just going crazy?

I didn't realize that tears still ran down my face until a drop hit my thick white nightgown. I blinked again and looked down. I hadn't bothered to get dressed out of my nightgown yet - although I always wore a cami and shorts underneath for added comfort. The nights in the city were always so cold.

Knees trembling, I slowly sat up and stared down at my toes.

"Diana!"

I looked up hastily to see Bruce jogging toward me. He looked… excited. Slightly nervous, maybe. But when he saw my face, his expression instantly drew into one of concern. He halted, then continued at a more leisurely, cautious pace up to me.

"Diana?" he asked in a quieter, worried voice. "Are… are you all right?"

I sniffled and swiped at my face. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment, and I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," I mumbled.

Bruce crouched beside me. "You sure?"

I nodded and forced a weak smile. "Yes. I'll be okay. Thanks."

I could tell he wanted to ask why I was crying, but he respectfully didn't pry and just nodded uncertainly, clearly not believing me.

"Well, if you're sure," he said dubiously.

"I'm sure," I murmured. I sniffled again and rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" I looked at him, wondering why I was calmer now. But his eyes were so soothing, so warm. I couldn't look away.

"Just an early morning jog," he said. "I try to do it every day."

"Wow," I said with a small smile, "a teenage boy getting up at the crack of dawn? Is this an alternate universe?"

He smiled in return, and I knew then that he was the handsomest boy I'd ever seen. I tried not to blush.

_Chill, Diana. It's just a boy. One you barely know._

"Maybe," he replied, "or maybe I'm just not your ordinary boy."

"Maybe," I said. His eyes flickered down to my nightgown that had bunched up a few inches above my knees, and I looked down and brushed myself off. "I kind of took off without getting changed," I said, embarrassed.

He smiled and rose to his feet, holding out a hand. Normally I'd just ignore it and help myself up – Mom had always impressed on me the fact that I was just as strong as any boy and could hold my own. I didn't need a man to help me. But with Bruce… it didn't feel like that.

I took his hand, relishing in its warmth, and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet. When I stood, I realized I was still holding onto his hand and let go. "Thank you," I said. The nightdress fell to its proper length, going just below my knees.

"No problem," he said politely. "But you look kind of cold... here." He unzipped his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, although I wasn't that cold anymore. Still, I put it on and zipped it up. It was warm.

Motioning to the landscape and the mansion not too far in the distance, he added, "Do you… would you like to go for a walk?"

I nodded. "Yes. That'd be nice. It's such a beautiful morning," I said with a smile as I gazed at the sunrise.

He nodded in return, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was watching _me _instead of the sunrise. "Yeah. Yeah, it is," he agreed. He stuck his hands in his pockets of his dark sweat pants and stared to stroll with me.

Wait. Mansion. Bruce. _Wayne. _

I scowled and suddenly whirled to face him, and punched him in the shoulder. He stumbled back and stared at me incredulously.

"What are you - "

"You jerk!" I growled. "You didn't even _bother _to tell me that you were _Bruce Wayne _yesterday!"

He rubbed his shoulder and glared at me. "I didn't see the need," he said coldly. His eyes, which had been warm a moment ago, were now icy cold. Downright chilling, more like, I thought, startled.

"Didn't see the need?" I echoed, still upset. "Why not?"

"What difference would it have made?" he demanded. "Obviously you know _now._ Why did you have to know that I was someone famous for us to be friends?" He shook his head and snorted. "You know, I thought you were different, Diana. But clearly I can see that I was wrong. You're just like all the other girls. Shallow, catty, and hungry for a minute of fame." He turned and started to walk away from me.

_Hera. I'm such an idiot sometimes. _

"I don't give a _damn _about your fame, Bruce," I growled, balling my hands into fists.

He halted but didn't look at me.

I strode up to him and said, frustrated, "I just felt like you duped me. I don't like being lied to."

"I didn't lie," he said. "I just left out my last name."

_Ergh. He's right._

I deflated and bit my lip. "All right, maybe you did," I admitted. "I don't know… I just feel like you lied to me."

His eyes softened, causing my chest to relax again. "I didn't mean to feel like that, Diana," he said more gently. "I just… don't want to announce who I am to everyone. It's embarrassing. All the girls at my school only go after me because I'm famous."

"I don't care," I said, staring to walk again. Thankfully, he fell into step beside me. "Let's just not hide stuff like that from each other again, all right?"

He shot me a half smile, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Are you hiding anything, then?"

I pretended to think. "Well, I can't boast I'm the famous Prince of Gotham City… but who knows, I could be a Princess in a past life." I grinned.

He laughed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Probably a princess of warriors, like the Amazons," he replied. "You certainly are strong enough." He rubbed his shoulder again.

"Sorry about that," I said with a sheepish grin. "I get carried away sometimes. I am pretty strong."

_Can you say understatement, Diana? _

"Pretty strong? You're probably stronger than half the guys at my school." Was that admiration I detected in his voice?

We were nearing the mansion now. It rested on a hill surrounded by a few trees and rolling hills around. I halted to look at it and its massiveness. Bruce studied me carefully and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," I said sincerely.

"Would you like to see inside?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Your p…" I quickly stopped that sentence, remembering the fact that his parents were very much dead. "You wouldn't mind?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking," he said with another small smile. "Don't worry, it's all right," he added after seeing my hesitant expression. "Alfred gets up really early."

"Alfred?"

"My butler."

"Butler?" I exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. He laughed and led me down the hill towards the mansion.

"He's really my guardian," he explained. "He's been with my family since before I was born. I don't know what I'd do without him," he said in a low voice.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt the impulse to take his hand. After a second's hesitation, I did. He looked up at me, startled, but I just smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

"I'd love to meet him, Bruce."

He smiled; and I thought I felt his fingers tighten almost imperceptibly around mine.

"Sure thing, Princess."

* * *

_:D Hee hee. Couldn't resist, mate. Feedback is much appreciated. _

_**- Serena**  
_


	7. Meeting

**Hunter's Moon **

**By Serena**

**A/N**: _Guys, I'm really sorry for being so slow with updates, but I just have so much work. It's killing me. I'm really trying to update ASAP, but it's just so hard for me to find time to write.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: If I did own Batman, Wonder Woman, and the rest, I'd be WRITING my own comic series!! BOO HOO!  
_

* * *

Wayne Manor was even more impressive, in both size and architecture, as we leisurely made our way up the front steps.

"This is amazing," I said, eying the structure carefully.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet," he said with a small smile. I felt his fingers twitch around my hand, and I looked down at our joined palms, startled. I'd completely forgotten that our hands were still connected.

Bruce followed my gaze and suddenly released my hand. It fell to my side awkwardly, and I looked away. We didn't talk again until he opened the front door with a creak. I stepped inside after him and stared up at the multi-story grand entrance and chandelier. The place looked like a museum. I voiced my thoughts, and he let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Anything you'd like to see first?"

Enamored of my surroundings, I just shrugged and said, smiling sheepishly, "I honestly don't care. I'd like to see it all."

"Sure. Come on, this way." He showed me the living room, dining room, and all of the other rooms on the first floor. Finally, he stepped down into the kitchen, where we found an elderly man preparing a meal. "Hey, Alfred," Bruce greeted in a warm voice.

The man turned around and, to his credit, hardly missed a beat when Bruce surprised him. "I've been wondering when you were going to return from prowling the grounds, Master Bruce," he said dryly in an English accent. "Maybe you'll have time to eat something?"

"Uh, I don't know." Bruce turned to me. "You hungry, Diana?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh, my."

"Hello," I said, smiling at him. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"I did invite you," Bruce reminded me, looking amused. He stepped further into the kitchen, up to the center island, and motioned me to follow him. I did so and stayed by his side. "Oh, Alfred," Bruce said, "this is Diana. Diana, this is Alfred."

I held out a hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

Alfred gently shook my hand. "A pleasure. I didn't realize Master Bruce had acquired company." His gaze swept shrewdly over my attire.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed, "I live only a couple miles away. I was out for a walk, and I didn't exactly get dressed."

Alfred shot Bruce a suspicious look. Bruce just shrugged innocently. "Well, Miss Diana, I think we'll have to get you some clothes. We can't have your parents getting worried if you catch a chill."

"Oh, it's all right," I started to say, but he would have none of it.

"Master Bruce, we don't have any young ladies' clothes, but you must let her borrow some of yours."

Bruce eyed me dubiously. "They'll be kind of big on you."

"Really, I'm fine," I protested.

"Go," Alfred ordered Bruce. Bruce sighed and trudged out of the kitchen. Once he was gone, Alfred smiled at me. "Now, are you hungry, Miss Diana?"

"Diana's fine," I said. "And I am a little hungry. But I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense," he said, ushering me into a chair. "Master Bruce never eats what I prepare. It will be nice not to have my culinary talents go to waste for once." He set several hot croissants and a cup of steaming hot cocoa in front of me. I felt my mouth water. "Now," he added, "What do you like in your omlette?"

"Cheese, bacon, and ham, please," I said, taking one of the croissants. "Wow, this is amazing. What's Bruce's problem? I'd be in the kitchen all the time with you as a cook, Mr. Alfred."

"Alfred, please, miss," he said, getting out the ingredients. "And Master Bruce simply doesn't find the time to eat properly."

"His loss," I said, chewing on the delicious croissant.

He chuckled. "Yes, I agree. Do you live near here?"

"Yes. In the Toms' old house." I sipped the cocoa and smiled when it slid down my throat pleasantly.

"Ah. And your parents?"

"I live with my mom. She works practically all the time, though, so I just take care of myself. I'm going to be homeschooled. She's actually working this morning."

Alfred frowned as he set my omlette down in front of me. "My goodness. A young girl, all alone?"

I shrugged. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, really."

"Nevertheless, you may come here anytime you like," Alfred said. "It would be very nice to have such a lovely young lady as yourself around in this large, empty house. Even an old fool such as myself can only take Master Bruce for so long." He winked.

I grinned.

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce said dryly as he jogged into the kitchen. "Love you, too."

Alfred smiled. "Omlette, sir?"

Bruce shrugged. "I think I'm good."

I exchanged looks with Alfred and said, "Load it up. Everything and extra cheese."

"What? No!" Bruce protested. "I'm fine, really!"

"Don't listen to him, Alfred," I said airily. "He's just being an idiot."

Bruce scowled and dropped into a chair across from me. "And here I thought we were starting to get along."

I smiled sweetly in return.

"I was merely suggesting that Miss Diana come over here when her mother is busy," Alfred informed him, sprinkling cheese on Bruce's unwanted omlette. "We could use the company, don't you agree?"

Bruce stared at him. "Um…" And then dared to look at me. "If you want. Don't feel like you have to. Really."

"I'd like that," I said quietly, giving him a small smile. "Besides, you promised to teach me fencing. I'm holding you to that, buddy." I pointed my fork at him.

Bruce grinned. "Princess, you don't know what you're saying."

I arched an eyebrow. "We'll see."

* * *

_:D Hee hee. Gotta love Alfred. Feedback is much appreciated. _

_**- Serena**  
_


	8. Talk

**Hunter's Moon **

**By Serena**

**A/N**: _Guys, I'm really sorry for being so slow with updates!! Workload is killing me.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: If I did own Batman, Wonder Woman, and the rest, I'd be WRITING my own comic series!! BOO HOO!  
_

* * *

Bruce and I spent the next few days together. He remained true to his word and began to show me how to fence. To his surprise, and I suspect annoyance, within the week, I was almost as good as he was.

"I don't see how to do it," he remarked. "You're stronger and faster than any other girl I've seen, and most boys, too."

"Except you," I said with a dry smile.

He grinned. "Except me."

"Maybe," I added slyly. He shook his head and came at me again with more ferocity than before. I blocked his thrust and parried in return. He blocked, swung at me sharply, but I dodged his moves, feeling oddly for a moment as if I were holding back. My momentary lapse of concentration enabled Bruce to swing back around and get my shoulder. I stumbled back, fell to the ground, and sighed in frustration.

Bruce pulled off his helmet and walked up to me with a smirk. "Still maybe?"

I glared up at him. "You're a jerk."

He laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's said that. C'mon." He held out a hand to help me up.

A nasty thought entered my head, and I plastered a girly smile on and took his hand. Then, I yanked him back, throwing him to the ground. He growled and rolled onto his back, his eyes narrowed.

"That was low."

"I know," I said cheekily as I rose to my feet and wiped off my bottom. I raised an eyebrow. "Need a hand up?"

"No, thanks," he replied acidly. But despite his annoyed expression, his blue eyes were glittering in amusement.

* * *

I jogged home soon after; and although tired out from my workout, it was a happy, satisifed tired, rather than a miserable tired. I'd finally found someone I could talk to and hang out with. Even though it was a boy, I didn't care. Bruce was a friend. It wasn't like... that. I didn't want a boyfriend, anyway. No matter how hot Bruce was.

Right.

Entering the house, I found Mom cooking some bratwursts and baked beans. I sniffed and sighed. "Mmm, smells good, Mom."

She turned to look at me. "Oh, you're home, Di."

"Yep. How was work?"

"Long, but good. I think I'm going to get a promotion," she said with a smile, her roughened features softening. "That means I won't have to put in so many hours, and you and I can spend more time together."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, bounding forward to hug her. "That's really cool, Mom!" I pulled back and smiled up at her.

"Glad you're so jazzed," she replied warmly. "Now grab a plate. Dinner's almost ready."

When I sat down at the counter stool, I chewed my food for a moment and swallowed. "Hey, Mom. You know how I told you about Bruce?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Well, he lives with his really awesome butler, Alfred. And they invited me to hang out with them when you're at work. Alfred wants to have you over for dinner, too. Both of us."

She raised an eyebrow and took a sip of water. "That's nice of them. From what I've heard, Bruce Wayne isn't exactly a personable boy. I'm surprised he's spending so much time with you." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, and she said in a sterner voice: "Diana, please don't tell me he's going after you."

"What? No!" I protested, coloring. "Mooomm, it's not like that. I promise."

"He is a good looking boy," she said suspiciously. "And you're getting to that age. I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate for you to be spending so much time with him. Alone."

"Alfred's there," I insisted. "And Bruce is just a friend. I've only known him for a few days, anyway." Against my will, my eyes filled with tears. "He's the only friend I have anymore. I'm all alone here, Mom. And now even El..." I started to cry.

Mom frowned and put a hand on my shoulder. "El what?" she prodded gently.

"She thinks I abandoned her," I sobbed. "She's not even talking to me anymore. I don't have anybody anymore, Mom. And Bru... Bruce... he's really nice."

Mom sighed and kissed my head, rubbing my back. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "I'm so sorry for taking you away like this. It's not fair to you." Her arms tightened around me. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you. I'm sorry about Helena. Maybe we should have her over."

"I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again," I cried. "She hates me."

"Oh, don't say that," Mom chided lovingly. "Of course she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand."

"I don't either, Mom."

"It's a long story," Mom sighed. "Just know that it was for your own safety." She pulled back and looked at me. "Don't worry about it, though, all right? Everything's going to be fine."

I nodded tearfully.

"And if you want, you can invite Bruce over so I can meet him," she added.

But before I could say yes, the doorbell rang. Mom whirled around, stiffening, but I just grinned. "I guess I don't have to, Mom," I said. "Because that's him now at the front door."

Mom relaxed, shot me a small grin, and went over to the door. Opening, she studied Bruce and smiled. "Hello. You must be Bruce."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bruce said politely with a small smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Diana forgot her sweater at my house." He held out the sweater.

I bolted out of my seat and jogged to the door beside Mom, who stepped aside to let me take it from him.

"Thanks, Bruce," I said, grinning. "You didn't have to walk all this way. I could've picked it up tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know if you'd need it or not," Bruce said with a shrug.

"Thanks," I said, touched by his thoughtfulness. He really was unlike any boy I'd ever met. "You wanna come in?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you," he said.

"You're not," my Mom put in. She held out a hand. "I'm Mrs. Prince."

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce said, shaking her hand. He stepped inside and said, "Nice to meet you. Diana's told me a lot about you."

"Only good things, I hope," Mom said, shooting me a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"The best, Mrs. Prince," Bruce said, smiling. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for having me, but I'm afraid I can't stay long. I have school tomorrow, and Alfred will kill me if I sleep in again."

"Of course," replied Mom. "But I can't let you go without you trying some of my famous cookie cake."

Bruce and I exchanged grins, and he said: "Well, I could probably stick around for a little longer."

* * *

_Journal Entry 7 _

_OK, so maybe I kinda lied. Bruce is great. I mean, really great. I've only known him for about a week, but I feel like I've known him for my whole life. Sounds cheesy, I know, but there's just something there. Like an instant connection, when you just know that you're going to be good friends._

_And I can't say I've never wanted a boyfriend. Because I have. There just weren't any good guys at my school - they were all jerks or creeps, like Tyler. But Bruce is different. He doesn't treat me like an idiot, or just someone to make out with and tell all his guy friends. He's really nice. Thoughtful. Funny. And there's just so much more to him, I know. _

_Sometimes, when he doesn't know I'm looking, I can see deep signs of pain in his eyes. The blue gets darker, almost black, and his lips grow tight and flat. His shoulders hunch. _

_He really misses his parents. Like... really, REALLY misses them. I could see it tonight. He missed his mom. I couldn't blame him. I don't know what I'd do without my mom. She's just always been there for me, a constant comfort that always knows what to do and never panics. I wish I were like that - I hope I can be, someday. One thing is - I've never had a father. Mom's had to be both._

_And from the way she was looking at Bruce, I could see those motherly instincts kicking in. She could see how alone he was, how deprived he was of a motherly influence. She gave him two huge pieces of cake and three glasses of milk. I could see Bruce was a bit embarrassed, but underneath it all, I think he enjoyed being doted on by a mother-figure. _

_Of course, she invited him back anytime he wanted to come over. Open house invitation. Her specific words were "Our home is your home."_

_Guess she isn't so worried about him anymore, which I'm really happy about. _

_I have a feeling Bruce might be showing up more often. At least, I really hope so._

_OK, so I like him. He's gorgeous!! And the nicest boy I know. _

_Yeah, I like him. A lot. I just hope he turns out to be as good a guy as I think he is. But there's just something else about him. I can't put my finger on it. _

_I don't know yet. I have to see.

* * *

_I was having that strange dream again. About Mom... and that other woman. They were fighting. The sky was red... like blood. Lightning flashed, and I screamed.

"Diana!" I heard my mom cry.

"Diana!"

Someone was shaking me. Wait, what?

My eyes blinked open, and I stared up blearily at Mom, who was shaking me gently. "Mom?"

Her face was stern, and her voice even more so. "Time to get up, Diana," she said. "We have work to do."

_What is she talking about?_

I stared at the strange object in her hands. It was a bo staff. And she was holding another one out to me.

* * *

_Yep. Things are going to pick up from here, but I still have to establish more of Bruce and Diana's relationship. It's going to be the most important thing in the story, so I can't skip over it. But it'll develop over the years. And just so you know, this story will go into their adult life, when the You Know What forms. :D Can't say any more just yet.  
_

_**- Serena**  
_


	9. Trust

**Hunter's Mon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _Argh, I haven't updated this in ages!! But I've been watching Smallville, grumbling about the fact that neither Bruce nor Diana are in it, and wanting very badly to update this story. I was thinking about an idea for a new DCAU TV series that might be interesting, and I'd like to get your opinions on it. It would focus on the Trinity, their relationships - both teamwise and personal - and, of course, have an eventual BM/WW relationship. :D What would you think? We've had a couple of Batman shows, a Superman show, and then a JLU show. But I think it would be neat to focus on the Trinity. To quote Aragorn, what say you? _

_Also, if you could keep me in your prayers - I'm really sick right now. Not fun.  
_

* * *

I didn't understand it.

My mother wasn't at all who I thought she was. One minute, she was a loving, normal mom. The next minute, she'd get me up before dawn and throw a staff at me. Then, she'd attack me and demand that I retaliate. The first morning, I was too startled to do anything other than stare at her, wide-eyed, as she charged at me. She knocked me back with surprising strength, sending me tumbling back onto the grass. But she didn't give me much time to get back up again before she came at me for the second time. She wouldn't answer my questions when I asked her what was going on, just told me to keep going.

The second morning, I dodged her first blow. She showed me several ways to parry and block, but I still ended up sore and bruised the next day.

By the third morning, I'd had enough of her vague answers and odd behavior. As she came in to wake me up, I sat up and glared at her.

"What the heck is this all about, Mom?" I demanded furiously. "You're dragging me out of bed at two in the morning and forcing me to fight you. What is this - training for the Kick-butt Olympics? Am I going to become a ninja? Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes were cold and stern. "For your own good, Diana. I should've done this years ago. But my plan was to hide you, not train you. I can see now that I made a mistake. It's time you learn how to defend yourself."

"From what?" I growled. "What are you not telling me?"

She gazed at me for a long moment. "Do you trust me, Diana?" she asked finally.

I hesitated. "Yes," I answered, uncertain for the first time. "Well, maybe. I'm not so sure right now."

"I'll make you a deal." She came up to my bedside and flexed her grip on her staff. "If you train with me every morning for the next two years, I will tell you everything you need to know on your sixteenth birthday."

"Sixteen!" I exploded, bolting out of bed. "That's ridiculous! Why can't you just tell me now? Knowledge is power, right?"

"Not in this case," she answered heavily. She looked away, almost as if she were afraid to meet my eyes. "Now, again, Diana, I must ask you to trust me. There are many things that you don't understand - and won't understand. But you have to know..." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything I'm doing, I'm doing to protect you."

"Protect me from what? What's out there?" I couldn't remember the last time I had been this upset. My fists were tightly clenched, and my body was tense, wary.

Mom's eyes hardened. "Many things. Diana, I swear to you - I will tell you everything you need to know. But now is not the time. You are too young."

"I'm fourteen! I'm not a baby!"

"To me, you are. Sixteen is the time when a young girl starts to become a woman. And until that time, you must train with me, do as I do, and listen to me. I'm your mother. I know what's best for you. And I know that you're not ready. Not yet."

I stared at her, unsure of what to say next. "And I'll be ready on my sixteenth birthday?"

"Hopefully."

"And if I'm not... will you still tell me everything?"

She nodded shortly. She wore a simple brown tank top, yoga pants, and arm guards, and her hardened face was illuminated by the moonlight. It struck me all of a sudden just how deadly she looked. I was afraid to admit that I almost didn't recognize her. I realized then that I'd seen that expression on her face before, when we'd been fighting the past couple mornings, but I hadn't noticed it then. I'd been too startled and too focused on staying out of the way of her staff and vicious blows. But now, I could see perfectly.

_What is going on? _

_"_You're not going to budge, are you?" I said.

She raised an eyebrow. No, she wouldn't. I hadn't expected that she would.

I had no choice. Unless I somehow found out for myself...

Stepping forward, I reached out and took her hand in a firm grasp. "All right," I said. "We have a deal."

* * *

I didn't see Bruce until the weekend. He'd told me over the phone that he had his mid-terms, so he wasn't able to fence with me. That knowledge left me disappointed, especially in wake of Mom's odd behavior, but I bore through it until the weekend. I kept myself busy during the days with school, journal writing, and practicing the techniques Mom was teaching me. I still didn't understand, but I was determined to figure out just why she wanted me to learn how to fight all of a sudden.

And why with staffs? What, were swords next? Who fought with staffs, anyway? Why not teach me how to shoot a gun?

I struggled with telling Bruce about this for the remainder of the week, but after Friday morning's particularly hard training session, I decided that I needed to talk to someone - anyone - about Mom's behavior. I needed a friend - badly. And since Helena refused to speak with me, it looked like Bruce was the only friend I had left.

I hoped I didn't look too pathetic as I jogged out over the gently rolling hills towards his house on Saturday morning. He'd told me to come over whenever I wanted, so I decided to take him up on that offer, even though I told him he might regret it. Mom was working an extra shift this morning, so, once again, I was alone.

When I saw Wayne Manor, I picked up my speed, ignoring my aching legs, and raced up the steps, around the back, and knocked on the kitchen door. Unsurprisingly, Alfred opened the door and smiled down at me.

"Miss Diana! My, you're up early."

"Hi, Alfred!" I greeted cheerfully, a warm, bubbly feeling rising up in my chest. "I know - but I'm an early riser. Is Bruce up yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Teenage boys, you see." He stepped aside and shut the door behind me as I entered the kitchen. "They sleep until at least ten on weekends. You might have to wait an hour or two."

"Oh, that's OK. He didn't give me a specific time, so I didn't know..." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling suddenly embarrassed by my enthusiasm.

Alfred smiled reassuringly. "Perhaps you'd like to help me in the kitchen while we wait for Master Bruce to wake up? I'm making a fruit salad for some guests tonight."

"Ooh, sure! I love fruit."

"Indeed!" Alfred went over to the refrigerator and pulled out several cartons of fruit - among which were raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and strawberries. He handed them to me, and I put them on the island counter. Then, he took out a pineapple, then turned to me. "Would you mind getting the bananas, my dear?" He pointed over to the counter.

"No problem." I placed the bananas next to the other fruit and eyed the raspberries with a sudden hunger. "Mmm... raspberries."

"Are they your preferred fruit?" Alfred questioned with an amused note in his voice.

"Definitely. Well, I love all fruits. Probably because I don't get them a lot." Really, it was never - maybe oranges or apples - but raspberries? Never in this lifetime. Four dollars for a tiny pint didn't go over too well in my house.

"Well," said Alfred, "I always buy one too many cartons. Would you care to sample them for me?" He pushed a pint of raspberries towards me.

I stared at them. "Really? You're serious?"

"Completely. Dig in, please."

Enthused, I did just that. After popping several raspberries into my mouth, I felt suddenly giggly and put a raspberry on each of my fingers. "Look, Alfred - my new nail polish!" I knew it was completely immature and childish and girly, but I didn't care.

Alfred chuckled and poured some cut up pineapple into a large glass bowl. "Lovely, Miss Diana. I believe that will be the new trend this season - raspberry nail polish."

I giggled and ate the raspberry on one of my thumbs. "Tasty and fashionable!"

"What's tasty and fashionable?" Bruce stood in the doorway to the kitchen, blearily rubbing his arm. He was dressed in a worn out T-shirt and lounge pants. When he saw me, his eyes brightened a bit before they fell to my fingers. "What's with the berries?"

I held up my hands. "New nail polish. What do you think?"

Bruce plodded down the few stairs into the kitchen and came up to the island, facing me with a half-smile. "New way to have food on the go, huh?"

"Something like that. Alfred thinks it could be big." I shot a grin to the older butler, who nodded seriously.

"Indeed."

Bruce now grinned and said: "Well, if Alfred thinks it could be big... you know it'll be huge." His eyes glittered humorously as they fell to his mentor.

I couldn't help it. I laughed again.

* * *

After breakfast, Bruce and I went for a walk around the grounds, just talking. It was a bit windy, but nothing I couldn't handle. What I wasn't sure I could handle was telling Bruce about Mom. It wasn't like he knew her well... or even knew me well. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and think that he and I were the best of friends, although I would like it to be that way. I was afraid of how it would look if I talked and revealed too much - he'd think I was just another girl out to get him.

Our stilted conversation eventually died down into an uncomfortable silence as we both tried to think of something to say. After several minutes, Bruce glanced at me and said: "Diana, what's the matter?"

I looked down and folded my arms over my chest. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"No. Well, pretty much," he admitted after I shot him a look of disbelief. He stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned. "Look, Diana, I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I want you to know that you... you don't have to be afraid to tell me something."

I nodded. "Thanks. Same here."

His face darkened, and he looked away. I got the feeling that he wouldn't return the favor. Still, his statement brought me confidence, and I sighed in defeat.

"It's my mom," I told him. He didn't interrupt, thankfully. "This past week, she's been acting really weird. She's been dragging me out training, and I have no clue why."

"Training?" Bruce echoed.

"Yes, training. Like... fighting training. She's teaching me how to use a staff, how to fight hand-to-hand combat, but I have no idea why - or why now. She keeps saying she needs to protect me, like there's some huge secret I can't know about until I'm older - sixteen. But I don't get it. What's going on? And why won't she tell me now? Why is she teaching me how to fight?"

Bruce didn't speak for a minute, but I was grateful for his ear. With each passing moment, I grew more angry and frustrated with my current situation, and I had no idea what to do about it or who to turn to - other than Bruce. The one person I thought I could trust had suddenly shown another side of herself that I didn't really know.

"I mean, I've always known my mom was tough," I continued. "She would always say we were warriors, that we could never back down. But then... something happened."

"What happened?"

I scowled and kicked the ground. "Beats me. One minute, I was on my way home, and the next, I'm being chased by some guy with white hair in a huge truck. He had really weird eyes. They almost looked white, they were so pale."

"That is weird," Bruce agreed with a small frown.

"Yeah. But he kept following me around. He was parking out on our street, and when Mom saw him, she freaked and told me that we had to leave - that night. She wouldn't tell me anything about why we left or who that guy was... I've never seen her scared before, but this guy... I think he scared her. I don't know." At a loss, I let out a sigh and shook my head. "And now this training... I'm getting the feeling that she's hiding something from me. Something major."

"Maybe she's just doing it to protect you," Bruce spoke up quietly. "She might have a good reason to keep something from you."

"Oh, so I'm just supposed stay in the dark for two more years?" I demanded, turning sharply to face him. "C'mon, Bruce! There's no way that's going to happen! You know you wouldn't want to be kept in the dark, either. You'd try to figure out what was going on."

Bruce gazed at me coolly, then nodded. "Probably. But I'm not you."

"No."

"So what are _you_ going to do?"

This is what it came down to. If I tried to figure out what Mom was hiding from me, I'd have to go behind her back. And that would also mean I'd be breaking the deal - the one we shook on - and I wasn't one to break deals. It wasn't honorable or trustworthy. However... the deal would be that I would train with her until my sixteenth birthday. She'd never specifically told me _not _to try and find out about her secret, so I wouldn't really be breaking the deal. I'd still train with her; and if I didn't find out by my sixteenth birthday, she'd still tell me everything.

I looked at Bruce, resolved. "I'm going to try and find out what she's hiding."

He nodded slowly, a pensive look on his face. "And what if you don't like what you find?"

"Then that's my problem, and I'll deal with it. But I just have this feeling that her keeping this from me isn't going to do me good." I straightened and wondered if I should ask this next question. But I was never one to hesitate for too long. "Bruce," I said, "can I trust you?"

"Yes." There was no doubt or question in his eyes.

"Will you help me?"

He paused. "Yes."

**

* * *

TBC...**

* * *

_Soo, Di's upset and wants to know why her mom's going all Amazon on her (;D), Alkyone's hiding something big, and Bruce is now in on the action, which makes things all the more interesting. Hoo-boy. Only one or two more chapters before we skip ahead a few years.  
_

_Take care, luvs!  
_

- **Serena**


	10. Darkheart

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_I really do apologize for my lack in updates. I've been having some pretty bad health issues, so it's a struggle for me to update stories. _

_I think it'll be this chapter and the next, then we'll skip ahead a few years to when things really start to get interesting. :D _**  
**

**

* * *

**

Another week passed. Another week when we trained. We ran, hit, dodged harder, faster, stronger. Every day, my lungs were burning. Every day, my heart was pounding, my head was aching, and my body was screaming for relief.

It wasn't until the middle of the third week that I realized I wasn't having as much trouble keeping up with my mom anymore. I was taking her hits and giving them back. I could now fight decently with a sword (I still didn't get why), a staff, and basic martial arts. Mom said she'd never seen anyone learn as fast as I did.

If I hadn't been so mad at her, I would've been more flattered and proud. But I still couldn't forgive her for her secrecy. She would get that look in her eye sometimes, that look that I'd seen before. Like she was remembering something from her past, something she didn't want to share with me.

But I never mentioned anything to her about it. I instead shared my routines and progress with Bruce, who I was actually seeing more of, almost every day. I wish I could say our friendship was easy, comfortable, and relaxed, but it wasn't. As I spent more time with him, I began to realize just how closed Bruce really was – not just to me, to everyone else. He would smile, but in his eyes I would see sparks of pain and anger. When I brought up my former friend Helena, and her background of criminals, his jaw would flex.

And when I mentioned my training progress, his eyes would glitter with anticipation and excitement.

And finally, one day, he asked me a question I knew he'd wanted to ask me for the past two weeks.

"Diana," he said as we sat on the lawn, doing our homework together, "what progress have you made with your mom?"

I shrugged and took a bite out of an apple. "Not much." I doodled in my notebook.

"Well, you said the guy in the truck knew where you lived, right?"

"Yeah."

He paused. "Maybe we could find some clues in your old apartment. Maybe there's something your mom missed."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Yeah, maybe. I guess I didn't think about that. I mean, I checked and re-checked my mom's room, but I couldn't find anything other than that sword."

"Maybe you're just not looking in the right places," Bruce said cryptically. When I raised an eyebrow, he added, "Well, think about it. That guy hasn't shown up here, has he?" When I said no, he said, "Then we should go back to the apartment. See if you missed anything."

I stared at him. "Bruce, Gotham's at least fifteen minutes away, and I don't have a car. And you're not old enough to drive yet."

"No, but Alfred is. Listen, I have to go into the city tomorrow – the library. What if we take a little more time, go look at your apartment?"

I frowned. "Bruce, I live – lived – in the Narrows. It's not safe."

His eyes darkened. "I can handle it."

"Can you? No offense, but it's not karate class with a bunch of high school guys. There are guys with guns…"

I knew immediately I'd said something wrong. His expression slammed shut back into that cool mask, and his lips thinned.

"Yes," he said coolly. "I know a thing or two about that." Before I could object, he rose to his feet and glared down at me. With his dark shadow blocking my view of the sun, he was intimidating. "If you want to come, come. If not, don't. Your choice." He picked up his books and started back towards the manor.

I watched him leave, both upset at myself and at him for acting like this. He'd never even gotten a chance to ask me what he'd wanted to in the first place. Letting out a sigh, I dashed to my feet and started after him.

"Bruce, wait."

I caught up to him faster than I imagined and took his arm. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think, I… I just…" I studied his face frantically, not seeing his barriers go down. "It's just a bad part of town. I don't want to get in trouble and then my mom to worry."

His eyes softened a bit. "I know what you mean. But I think we'll be all right. This kinda stuff is what you're training for, right?"

I nodded. "I guess." I started walking with him back to the house.

"Speaking of which," he said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I wondered if you could teach me what you're learning," he said.

I halted, looked at him. "What, all of it?"

"All of it. I'd ask your mom to teach me, but I'm not sure she'd be OK with that."

"Why not?"

"Well, she might think I'm intruding."

"I could ask her." _It might take some of the weight off me, _I thought. And it would give me extra time to spend with Bruce. I reddened. But I didn't like him _that _way. And I hardly knew him. But I liked him as a friend, at least, and I wanted to see those icy barriers come down, at least for me. I knew he was still heartbroken over the loss of his parents – I couldn't imagine losing my mother. I don't know if I would get over it, either. Still, could he spend the rest of his life living in the past, haunted by the memory of his dead parents? Maybe it was too soon to tell – I didn't know.

Suddenly determined to bring just a bit of life back into Bruce, I nodded more firmly. "Yes," I added, "I'll ask her."

His lips twitched upward into a small smile. "Thanks."

It wasn't until I left for home that I realized Bruce still planned on going into the city, and I hadn't given him a definite answer. Well, I'd tell him soon enough.

* * *

Mom didn't get home until late, but she didn't look too tired. When I asked her how her day had gone, she smiled and told me that she'd gotten a promotion and was moving up in her company. We'd have more money, she said, and I could finally buy some new clothes, and we could have someone down here to help fix up some parts of the house.

She was in such a good mood, I knew this would be the time to strike.

"So, Mom," I said, taking another helping of mashed potatoes, "I was wondering... You know Bruce, right?"

She nodded, looking a bit wary now. "Yes…"

"I was just wondering… if it would be all right if he… trained with us."

There. It was out.

I watched her face closely, but her emotions were carefully hidden behind a face of cool contemplation. She, in return, gave me a long look with her sharp eyes and finally took another bite of pork.

"And why would he want to do that?" she asked.

I halted. I honestly hadn't asked him _why. _"I'm not sure," I said honestly. "But he's really big into martial arts and fighting. I think he wants to get better at it."

"For what reason?"

"Well… I don't know. I might ask you the same question."

"We train because we must remain vigilant, Diana," she told me sternly. "No more questions, understand? You'll learn in time. As for Mr. Wayne… I'm not sure he'll be able to keep up with us."

"Why not? He's strong and fast. You should see him – he's really good."

Mom's lips thinned. Oh, great. I already knew the answer. "I'm afraid not," she said. "This training is for you. I need to focus on you. Bruce will be a distraction, and you can't afford distractions right now. You can keep seeing him and continue to be friends, but tell him that I can't take on another student. I'm sure he'll understand."

I'm not sure he would, but there was nothing else I could do. I nodded and stared down into my food, burning with curiosity. Now, I knew the answer to Bruce's suggestion. And I also had another idea, one that I hoped he wouldn't shoot down right away.

* * *

"_You _want to train me?" he said, eyeing me dubiously.

I scowled. "Fine. Don't. I just offered to show you what she shows me every day. I'm still learning, so it's not like you're learning from a master. But I'm a quick learner, so I pick up things really quickly. But if you don't want to, fine." I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back into the bar stool.

We were doing homework and having a snack in the kitchen, both of us sitting at the bar counter while Alfred was busy telling some help to set up for a big party. I didn't know what for, but Bruce hadn't seemed too excited about it. Frankly, he looked downright miserable. But Alfred had shooed us out of the way into the kitchen, which was fine with us.

"I didn't mean it like that," Bruce said, swiveling his stool to face me. "I just didn't think that you would want to. It's a lot of work."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't mind. It'll give me extra practice. For what, I have no clue. By the way, why do _you _want to learn how to fight?"

Bruce didn't look at me, shrugged easily. "Good practice. I'm rich. Lots of people want my money. They could try to ransom me off. Better than hiring a few bodyguards, right?"

I didn't buy it. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't," he said shortly. "Not my problem."

Incensed at his behavior, I pushed myself away from the counter and hopped off my chair. "No, I guess it's not. You already have enough problems as it is." I yanked my backpack off the counter and strode away, irritated.

Disappointed as I was by his aloofness, I was even more disappointed when he didn't come after me. Crushed by the coldness of my only friend left, I glumly trudged home and finished my homework there until Mom came home. I didn't talk about Bruce with her or mention the training again.

If he was going to be like that, fine. I'd figure out something on my own. All previous thoughts of breaking through to him were quickly dissipating with every brusque word that came out of his mouth. Why couldn't he see that I just wanted to be there for him?

The next day, after our morning training and after Mom had left for work, I was practicing a few moves Mom had shown me in the backyard, when I heard a car pull up onto the gravel driveway. Startled and wary, I crept around the house and saw a shiny black Rolls Royce sitting in my driveway.

I think I'd seen that car before…

Then, the passenger door opened, and out stepped Bruce, followed by Alfred from the driver's seat. I slowly walked into the front yard, holding my staff in one hand, my bare feet cold on the gravel.

"Hello, Miss Diana," Alfred said, smiling gently down at me.

"Hi, Alfred," I greeted with a small smile in return. Then, I looked at Bruce.

His hands were in the pockets of his dark jeans, and he wore a dark grey T-shirt and a navy jacket over that. His eyes were more expressive than I'd seen in a while. I dared to think they looked almost… apologetic.

He walked up to me. "Hey."

I stiffened all the same. "Hello." If he wanted coolness, I'd be cooler than an iceberg.

"Alfred's taking me into the city, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along, if you weren't too busy." I saw something in his eyes and knew that he was planning to go the Narrows… if I were interested, that was.

I think it was his way of apologizing. Wasn't typical, but I'd take it.

My shoulders slackened, and I shot him a tiny smile. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Feeling my heart rate rise when his eyes gleamed with abrupt, yet welcoming warmth, I stepped back and added, "Let me just write my mom a note in case she gets back early. I'll be right out."

"OK." He started back for the car, and I ran into the house.

Once inside, I scribbled a note, telling her that I'd be going to the library with Bruce, and that I had my phone and I'd be back for dinner. At least, I hoped so. I hoped she wouldn't kill me for this, but it was just the library. Sort of.

I grabbed my jacket, slipped on some shoes, and easily hoisted my backpack onto my shoulders, jogging outside, making sure to lock the door behind me. Alfred opened the door for me, and I slid inside next to Bruce.

"Wow," I said, looking around at the luxury vehicle. "This is really nice."

"You should see my other one," Bruce said with a grin. "It's a Porsche."

"Master Bruce, I'm ashamed of you," Alfred said from the front seat as we pulled away down the road. "Bragging about your things in front of a lady."

"I'm no lady, Alfred, I'm an Amazon," I joked, knowing Bruce would get our inside joke. "There's a difference, trust me. And it's OK. I don't mind. Bruce can brag all he wants, but he can't even drive yet. So ha." I grinned widely at Bruce, who rolled his eyes and sank back into the cushy leather seat.

"Very funny, Princess," Bruce said dryly.

_Great. Back to the nickname. _I couldn't hold back a smile, but I tried to hide it and looked out the window instead. However, as we entered the city, our moment of good humor quickly disappeared as we both realized what we were about to do. I could tell Bruce didn't like lying to Alfred about going to the library, and to be quite honest, I didn't either. I folded my arms over my chest, watching the cars and people pass. I liked the city and missed it more than I had thought. So many people... It was so lonely, being home all alone. I only saw people in the early morning and late afternoon, sometimes not until the evening. I missed my friends - Etta, Helena. I felt a sharp pang at the thought of my best friend cutting me off like she did. I had to talk to her, let her know that I wasn't abandoning her. I had to make things right.

So caught up in my determined resolutions to rekindle my friendship with Helena, I didn't even notice we'd stopped until Bruce touched my arm. I looked at him, blinked, then realized he'd already opened the door.

"We're here," he said, sliding out.

"What happened to ladies first?" I asked dryly as I clambered out of the car behind him.

"You would've had to crawl across my lap," he said with a lopsided smirk. "Not that _I_ would've minded..."

What a self-righteous jerk. I scowled, socked him in the shoulder. He stiffened but didn't wince like last time. I must not have hit him as hard as before, or he was hiding his emotions better.

"Now, now, you can't solve all your problems with violence, my dear Miss Diana," Alfred scolded gently, holding Bruce's backpack out to him. "However..." His grey eyes twinkled up at me. "That is not to say Master Bruce did not deserve it."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Bruce intoned with a raised eyebrow, taking the backpack from him and hoisted it over his shoulder.

I grinned and exchanged glances with the old butler. "You're the one being a pig, Bruce." I slapped him on the back and loosely saluted to Alfred. "Bye, Alfred! See you later!" I once again felt horrible for lying to him and swallowed. Alfred waved, shot Bruce a "behave" look, and drove off into the traffic-filled street. We both watched him as he disappeared; and once he had, we looked at each other. An awkward silence followed for a moment, but Bruce collected himself and rolled his shoulders back.

"Where to?"

I licked my lips and nodded behind him. "That way. It'd be quickest to take the subway."

"Right," he responded tersely, and, without another word, turned around and started down the sidewalk.

Feeling a pang of unease, I hesitantly followed him. We made our way down to the subway, got on, and sat beside one another as it departed for the Narrows. I'd been on this subway before, so I knew that it wasn't the safest place in the world. I shot a quick look around our cabin and noticed a few shady looking characters eying us, especially me. Then, I glanced carefully at Bruce. I was startled to see his eyes a dark hue, almost black in the flickering overhead light. He was tense, too, like a stiff board, and his jaw was constantly clenching and unclenching. I wondered if it was because of the shabby state of the subway, which he wasn't used to, the precarious company, or the fact that we'd be going into the dark heart of Gotham - a place that held so many horrible feelings and memories for him.

I hadn't asked him to come with me. I had nothing to feel guilty about, apart from lying to Alfred. It was Bruce's decision. I wondered if he was just coming to protect me, like an older brother would do. When one of the other men in the cabin leered at my chest, then my legs, Bruce's posture straightened even further, and he glared icily at the man. Honestly, I'd never seen him look so frightening. The man shot Bruce a wary glance, then looked away.

But was Bruce feeling brotherly feelings... or something else?

In any case, I felt the need to help alleviate his discomfort, and I reached over and slid my hand into his. To my delight, his strong fingers curled around mine. He didn't let go, even after the subway stopped at our destination. He rose, still holding my hand in his, and led me out of the decrepit subway station. We hurried up the steps to the city, and he paused, looking to me for direction.

"Just a couple blocks up," I told him quietly. "Not far. Follow me." I gently tugged his hand and started down the sidewalk, shooting a sorrowful glance to the homeless man sleeping on the pavement.

It was like a completely different city. Here, in the Narrows, the pollution was horrible: a constant, muggy fog shrouded the area with a brownish-gray hue. It was overcast, too, which didn't help to soften the harsh effect. The streets were dirty, filled with trash, and more than one person eyed Bruce and me as we walked silently past. Shadows seemed to mist out of the dark, dingy alleys, but I wasn't bothered. I'd grown up here. This had been my home, my stomping grounds. Despite the filth and the poverty, I felt an odd connection to this place.

But then again, I'd always had Mom to protect me, which she had on more than one occasion. Now, it was just me and Bruce. But strangely enough, I was not afraid at all. I felt a confidence that had been growing on me with each passing day of training. Granted, I couldn't fight off a gun, but I might be able to disarm the attacker.

I then wondered how Bruce was holding up, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. What I saw shocked me completely.

He didn't look upset. He didn't look frightened, or worried, or even as tense as he had in the subway. To my astonishment, he looked almost... relaxed. Almost as if he had come home. His jaw was looser, although his shoulders were still held high. However, it was not out of fear or anxiety. He looked almost... dare I say it: proud. Confident. Like he had a purpose in life. Like he knew right where he belonged, and he now was relishing in that newfound clarity. Like he'd found something he'd been looking for all his life, even though it was so familiar to him it was like breathing. Like a king who had just claimed his newest prize, or a warlord returning home to his land.

A dark knight recapturing the shadows to which he belonged.

It was there, on this day, that I saw the true face behind the mask of Bruce Wayne.

It left me breathless.

* * *

**-TBC-  
**

* * *

_Yep, that's all she wrote for now. :) Hope you guys are having a good summer so far. The next chapter will definitely have some action! :)  
_

_- Serena_


	11. Ares

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all so much for waiting. I've been having writer's block in almost all of my stories, so that's been annoying. Also, I've had to get a lot of tests done for my stomach, which has been giving me a lot of problems. Not fun._

_Okey dokey, I think it's this chapter and we're MOVING on! :) I don't want to drag anything out, and I know you all are waiting for the more romantic side of things... :D  
_

**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_  
**

* * *

I didn't think I would be so emotional when we reached my old apartment. I especially didn't want to be emotional in front of Bruce. But as we stared up at the old, dumpy, run-down apartment building, my throat caught, and I felt hot tears sting my eyes. I didn't even realize Bruce had taken my hand until he murmured my name.

"Hey," he said. "You all right?"

"No," I said glumly. "I'm not."

"You still want to do this?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Letting out a long breath, I strode towards the front door and pulled it open. As always, it squeaked on its hinges and slammed shut behind us. I smelled mold and dust, both familiar to my senses, once we entered the dingy hall. The carpet was still stained, the wallpaper still peeling. The lights were so low it was hard to see anything, and the staircase looked as though it would collapse any minute. But this had been my home.

Licking my dry lips, I sprang up the staircase and didn't stop until I reached our floor. Thankfully, there was no one around. But then I wondered if anyone else had taken our apartment, and if so, what would we do? Break and enter? I didn't want a record, especially considering the fact that Bruce was with me. He didn't need that kind of trouble. But as I slowed and found our door, I turned the handle.

Unlocked. Encouraged, I pushed the door open, and it swung on its hinges and banged softly into the back wall, as it always did. The apartment was thankfully empty, just as empty as the night we'd left. The air was stale, and the damaged floorboards squeaked and groaned under our feet. After a few moments of looking around, Bruce turned to me.

"So, where do we start?"

"Um," I hesitated, blinking, trying to focus past the memories running through my head, "Bedroom. We should start with her bedroom."

"OK." His gaze swept over my face keenly, as if trying to ascertain if I could handle this.

I could. I walked into Mom's empty bedroom, paused, and looked around. "Closet, probably," I said, and started for it. But he beat me to it, throwing open the doors. Empty. I was about to suggest somewhere else, but he started knocking on the back of the closet in different places. Looking for a false wall, no doubt. But when would my mom have time to do that? However, after everything she'd hidden from me, I couldn't put anything past her. I started tapping my foot on the floor of the closet and searching for a knob of some sort, but after several minutes, we'd still found nothing.

"It might not be here," I said.

"Hang on." Bruce looked overhead. "Wait. Look at that." He pointed to a small notch in the ceiling where it met the wall.

"How are we going to get up there?" I wondered.

Bruce placed his hand against the back wall, then crouched down. I saw his plan: he would try to launch himself from one wall to the other, using his feet and legs to support him, and open up the ceiling panel. However, before he did so, he hesitated and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Mind if I lift you?"

No, of course I wouldn't mind being lifted by a hot guy. Still, I reddened.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Great. Just... here..." He took my hand, pulled me towards him, and turned me around. Then, he placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up as if he were lifting up a baby kitten. "You're light," he remarked. "Can you reach it?"

I strained my hand and touched the notch. "Yep! Got it! Just one... second..." I started to open the hatch, but I realized that I needed to go a little higher. "Could you lift me up a bit more?" I asked him.

Bruce didn't reply.

I twisted around to look at him. He was standing behind me, an inscrutable expression on his face. I think it was a mix of shock and utter disbelief. Then, I realized he wasn't holding me anymore.

"Diana," he said slowly, "You're floating."

I stared down at him, then at my feet, which were a couple feet off the ground. "Um..." I stammered, and out of confusion, yanked the notch down. I shrieked as the ceiling seemed to cave on me, and something crashed down onto me and then fell to the floor. I dropped to the floor along with it, but Bruce caught my upper body, supporting me until I was able to stand on my own. Panting, we stared at the thing - or things - that had fallen.

Holy cow. It was a suit of armor. We glanced at each other, and he released me, crouching down to pick up the helmet. It was gold, elegantly adorned, and looked extremely heavy. Bending down to pick it up, I found that it was lighter than I had expected. Very light, actually. I turned it over in my hands, staring at the engravings, and looked up at Bruce. He was closely examining the shin guards.

"Bruce, here. Look." I tossed him the helmet, and he sagged a big under its weight and struggled to sit upright. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to... Wait, are you joking?"

Bruce glared at me, then looked down at the helmet in his lap. "No." He picked up the helmet, but it looked a lot heavier for him. "This thing probably weighs around fifty pounds."

"Does it? C'mon," I laughed. "Stop kidding me." I took the helmet from him, held it one hand, and easily tossed it into the air before handing it back to him. "See? Not heavy at all."

Bruce was now gazing at me keenly. "Diana... where do you come from?"

"Come from?" I frowned, confused. "From here, Gotham. Where do you think I come from?"

"I don't know," he said grimly, "but not from around here. I've seen this type of armor before. Only ancient Greek warriors used it. And this looks very old, but it's in pristine condition."

"Ancient Greeks? Well, I am Greek, I think. My mom's probably just collecting this stuff..."

"What do you know of the Amazons?" he interrupted me.

"The Amazons? What, the female warriors?"

"Yeah, those. Did your mom ever mention them?"

"No, never. What... you don't think..." I started laughing. "You think my mom's an_ Amazon?_ That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, I'm sorry."

"It's not," he growled. "I've seen things that you wouldn't believe - many of them here today. Diana, you have super-human strength. You can apparently _fly._ You don't know anything about your father, and your mother is training you to _fight _with ancient weapons - swords, staffs, and bows and arrows, not guns. She has an ancient Greek suit of armor that should be rusty, but it's not. And the armor is clearly made for a woman." He held up the golden breastplate, a serious expression on his face. "This is too much to be coincidence, Diana."

I scoffed. "Please. You're expecting me to believe that I'm from a thousands of years old army of women warriors? That's crazy!"

"Then how do you explain what I just said?" Bruce demanded. "How is that you can fly? That you can toss around a fifty pound helmet like it's a ping pong ball?"

"I don't know... Freak accident or something?" It was lame and I knew it, but before I could come up with some better material or even really comprehend was Bruce was trying to say, I heard something. Or rather... I sensed it. Felt it in my bones, screaming a familiar warning that something dark, something evil was approaching. "We need to get out of here," I said in a low voice. "_Now._"

Bruce frowned as I picked up the suit of armor and started stuffing it in a nearby, forgotten garbage bag.

"Why?"

"Because something's coming," I whispered. "And I think it's... or he... is after me. We need to leave."

Bruce nodded, crept out of the closet with me, glancing at the way I held the armor as if it were practically weightless, and moved to the window. He peered down, then opened the window and started climbing out.

"Bruce! What are you... Oh, fine," I sighed, and started to follow him. However, when I stepped out onto the ledge, I peered down, and a sudden rush swept through me. Without another thought, I leaped off the ledge, ignoring Bruce's cry of "Diana!" and soared down towards the ground...

I stopped short several inches off the ground, then alighted and stared down at my feet.

"Whoa. I can fly."

"Diana!" Bruce, with an amazing speed and agility that almost wasn't human, climbed down the side of the building and jumped onto the ground using acrobatic skills I didn't know he had. He rushed up to me, eyes dark and frantic. "Diana, what were you thinking? You could've died!"

"I'm fine," I said, slightly dazed.

"That was stupid!" he snarled, gripping my shoulders tightly. "Don't ever do something like that again!"

"But I'm fine," I said.

"That's not the point! You should've started with something not so high up! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I stared at him, startled by his frantic, angry, harsh voice. "Bruce, I'm fine. Really, I-"

The wall behind us crashed open, and we sprawled to the ground. I barely realized Bruce still held onto my arm tightly, and I tried to get to my feet. However, a tall, gigantic man came through the hole in the brick building. My eyes widened, and I nearly let out a gasp. I knew this man. It was him. The cold Gotham wind whipped his long white hair, and those pale eyes glittered.

Immediately, I felt an urge to fight him, to rip him to pieces - and run at the same time.

"Who are you?" I shouted, trying to be brave. Bruce's arm tightened on mine.

The man smiled darkly, stepped closer. A shadow seemed to follow in his path. "I am war, young one. I am hatred, rage, and destruction. I am a force of nature. I am Ares, the God of War."

"Cut the crap," Bruce snarled beside me. "Who the hell are you?"

Ares glared at him. "This doesn't concern you," he said, and waved his hand. An invisible force swept up, casting Bruce against another building wall. Bruce groaned upon hitting the hard brick and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"BRUCE!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet. I rushed over to him and turned him over. His head was bleeding, and he was pale, but alive. I didn't, however, know if anything had been broken. A fury overtook me, and I glared up at the man. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"I already told you, Little Princess," said the man, drawing closer. "You will soon believe me, I promise. I am surprised, however, that your... mother... hasn't told you more about me... us."

I rose to my feet, my hands balled into fists. "Don't call me that. I'm not a Princess. And don't you dare bring my mother into this. Why are you following us?"

"You don't know who you really are, do you?" the man's eyes gleamed with pleasure. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..."

He dashed forward with an insane speed and grabbed me by the throat, forcing me against a wall. As I gasped for breath, he drew closer, and I smelled an unpleasant odor on his breath. It almost smelled like... blood.

"I've been looking for you," he breathed, still smiling darkly.

"Can't... say the same," I gasped, clawing at his hand. I tried kicking, but he was too far away.

He laughed. "Good. You've got a sense of humor. I like that in a woman."

"I'm... just a kid... you... pervert..."

"Oh, come now. Among the Amazons, you are practically a woman," he told me. "Now, as to your name..." He suddenly gripped my throat and tossed me back onto the ground.

I rolled over with a grunt and tried to pick my aching body up. I choked, coughed for breath, and stumbled to my feet, dazed. I had to stay focused. I had to remember my training. But more importantly, I had to get Bruce out of here. My eyes darted to him, then to the man who claimed to be a god as he slowly advanced on me. I had the sick feeling that he was playing with me. Enjoying torturing me.

Oh, gosh... what if he... raped me? I felt my hands ball into fists, and I crouched into a fighting position, Mom's different fighting stances running through my addled brain. No. No one would be touching me again. I was a fighter, and I would not let this man defeat me.

The man laughed wickedly. "Diana, isn't it?" When I paled, he just chuckled again. "Diana, Diana... such a pretty name for such a pretty young thing. I recall the old days when I would take an Amazon or two... They fought so valiantly... but so much in vain. You cannot defeat the God of War." And he lunged towards me.

I flew into the air faster than I would've ever anticipated and avoided him. He smashed his hands into the side of the wall, and I whirled around and grabbed his head from behind, yanking it back sharply. He howled in pain and tried to grab my head, but I darted out of the way and rammed my fists into side, then whirled around, spinning, and kicked him in the groin. Hey, it worked on Tyler - why not on this guy?

It did work. He doubled over, shrieking, and I spun around, grabbed Bruce, and took off into the sky. I still heard Ares yelling behind me.

"This is not over, Princess!" his voice screamed. "I will find you!"

"Go ahead," I snarled. "Just try it." I swooped down low over the city, weaved in between buildings, and shot back up into the air. What a rush... The adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I felt a sudden power I had never felt before. My blood ran hot, and my fists were tight. Something was happening to me, I could feel it.

Could I really be... an Amazon?

The wind swept by my face as I soared to the ground not too far from Bruce's home under the shade of a couple of trees. I carried Bruce through the back door. "Alfred? ALFRED!" I yelled.

The older butler came hurrying through the door, frowning. "What on earth... oh, my!" He paled at the sight of an unconscious Bruce and helped me lay him on the floor. "What happened?"

"He... we... we ran into a criminal," I said. "He took Bruce out, knocked him out. Should we take him to the hospital?"

"No," Bruce muttered as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Alfred looked as though he didn't believe my whole story, but he focused his attention on Bruce. "Master Bruce, you're going to have a nasty headache, I'm afraid. But what on earth where you doing in a bad part of town?"

"There was a... a new restaurant..." Bruce lied.

I sighed, shook my head. "No, it's my fault, Alfred. I wanted to check something out at my old apartment, and we ran into a really bad criminal. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Bruce muttered, rubbing his forehead. "He attacked us. I wanted to come." He tried to rise and finally sat up, his eyes turning to me seriously. "Now do you believe me?" he asked.

I stared at him, then down at my hands. "Yeah," I said quietly. "I think I do." After a moment, I rose to my feet and turned.

"Where are you going?" demanded Bruce. "We need to talk!"

I glanced back at him. "We will. But you need to rest first." When he started to protest, I added, "And there's someone else I need to talk to first." Smiling faintly to Alfred, I turned and left the room.

* * *

Mom was home by the time I returned. She was making macaroni and cheese and greeted me with a warm "hello, honey," and a smile.

"Mom," I said, determined to be firm, "It's over. I know I'm not from Gotham, and you're not, either. I know that I'm not a normal person. I can fly. I can lift a fifty-pound helmet without breaking a sweat. You need to tell me everything. Now."

Mom froze, then slowly continued her work, not looking at me. "Who told you?" she demanded quietly.

"Ares."

"Ares!" Mom whirled around, a snarl on her face. "You went into the city, didn't you?"

"You never told me I couldn't. I was with Bruce, anyway, so -"

"With Bruce! Damn it, Diana!" she cried, slamming the pot down in the sink, which rattled precariously. "As if meeting Ares isn't bad enough - you had to bring BRUCE?"

"He's my friend!" I shouted back, infuriated by her slandering him. "I trust him with my life - which is more than I can say for you right now, Mom!"

She paused, her anger dissipating. She rubbed her face and walked over to a chair, sitting down in it heavily. After she ran a hand over her bald head, she licked her lips and looked up at me. "What happened? Everything. From start to finish."

"If I tell you... will you tell me what I want to know? Will you tell me about Themyscira? And the Amazons?"

"Yes," she said. "I will." She patted the chair next to me, glanced up at me with weary eyes. "I should've known you would've tried to find out. You're too smart for anything else. I suppose I should've been disappointed if you hadn't. That's the Amazon in you. Never admitting defeat, never giving up." She smiled at me gently. "A bold one. I'm glad."

Strangely touched by her words, I took a seat across from her and rested my arms on the table, leaning forward. "What's going on, Mom? Who am I? Who is Ares?"

She hesitated, staring down at her hands. Then, after what seemed like forever, she said slowly, "Ares is the god of war, according to Greek Mythology. But only it's not mythological at all. It's very real. And so is he." She then raised her eyes to face me, and her face was more intent than I'd ever seen. "Diana," she said, straightening, "You are the Princess of the Amazons. And your mother... your real mother, by blood, is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

* * *

**-TBC-  
**

* * *

_Yep, that's all she wrote for now. :) Next chapter is more aftermath, Diana's dealing with the fact that she's not who she thought she was, skipping ahead a few years.  
_

_- Serena_


	12. Goodbye

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Wow, OK, so I've been just completely overloaded with school. I hope you understand. I've been so motivated to write, especially considering all the new superhero news and Smallville and Young Justice... but I just haven't had the time. Plus, FF hasn't been letting me update any of my stories...  
_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT! : **I've just published my YA novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on Facebook or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page.  
_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **_

* * *

_

Two years had passed since my mother had told me that I was not who I thought. While I had believed, like any girl, that I was normal; in fact, I was the only daughter of the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, and my mother had stolen me away to "Man's World." Themyscira, the home of the Amazons, was an island, hidden safely away by the goddess Athena (apparently, the Greek gods were real), and could never be found unless revealed to that person by the gods. My real mother was over three thousand years old, and Alkyone was almost as old as well.

After my mom told me the news, straight and honest for the first time, I didn't speak to her for over a week. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to cope. I ran away - to Bruce's house - and found comfort and shelter there in both Alfred and Bruce. Alfred easily became the grandfather/father figure I'd never had, and I spent many hours of the next several weeks in his kitchen. He understood I was going through something - and eventually, I did tell him the truth. However, Bruce didn't take the news like I thought he would.

"Bruce," I told him the day after I learned the truth, "I'm not like other girls."

"Good thing, too." He didn't even look up from the car he was working on.

I frowned, rubbed the washrag between my fingers. "No, it's not that. I'm just… I'm not sure I'm exactly… human."

He still didn't look at me, but his eyes glittered. "I was right." He sounded irritatingly smug.

"Yes," I admitted. "I'm an Amazon. I'm from this invisible island off the coast of Greece, Them-"

"Themyscira," he finished.

I glared at him, threw the rag at him. "Would you cut that out? I'm trying to tell you something that sounds completely _insane, _and you're being a jerk about it."

"I do my homework, Princess."

"That's another thing," I said, increasing irritated. "I really _am _a Princess."

Now, he looked surprised, and an odd emotion crept across his face as he glanced up at me, halting his work. "What?"

"Yeah." Now I felt smug because finally, here was something he didn't know. "I guess my mom isn't my mom at all." A dark vein crept through my heart. Trying to ignore the sharp pain, I continued, "My real mother is Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons. And I'm her only daughter. I was formed from clay, and she had the goddess Hera breathe life into me."

He was silent. I felt tears blurring my eyes. He'd never look at me the same way again.

"So, if you're finished being a smart-aleck, then can you think about how I feel for once?" I was trying so hard not to let tears fall from my eyes. I knew he hated weakness. However, I couldn't help it, and I angrily swiped away the water trickling rebelliously down my cheeks.

Then, to my astonishment, he hesitated, then rose to his feet, moved forward, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm not very good at this."

I enjoyed his warmth and rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly in return. Sniffling, I muttered, "No, you're not."

I heard a small snort of laughter. After a prolonged moment, he pulled back and ran a hand over my hair. "Diana," he said somberly, "I couldn't care less if you were an alien from space. I've seen things that are impossible to believe, but the one thing I know is that you're my friend. And you always will be."

_Friend. Ouch. _

But I smiled weakly. If he wanted to be just friends, then that's what we would be. Even if I were wishing things to be different.

"Same here," I replied quietly.

"And personally," he said, attempting some light humor, "I think it's pretty cool that you're an Amazon. Pretty hot, if you ask me."

I blushed and laughed. "Playboy."

A faint smile crossed his face before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. For once, I wish he would smile, a real, large smile. But I didn't know if that would ever come.

"Diana, I might not always be here," he said, "but I want you to know that if you ever need anything, my house and everything I have is for you."

I frowned. Why did it sound like he would be leaving? But I nodded, slightly confused and very happy at the same time. "Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate that."

I had thought he would be suspicious, as was his nature, but he was strangely accepting; and yet wary at the same time. But I felt that this truth that had come out had brought us closer together.

And yet, as time passed, I began to see that something was changing in him - something I wasn't sure I knew what to make of.

Around a month after I'd learned what I really was, I'd had enough. I couldn't stay furious at my mom forever. I entered the kitchen, finding her quietly cooking, and cleared my throat. So far, it'd only been short, brisk conversation between us. She turned to me, expecting something of the same.

"Mom," I said, "I'm sorry." When her eyes widened, I added, "No, I really am. I've been treating you like crap, and I know you've only wanted to protect and love me." I took in a deep breath. "Mom, I'm always going to love you. And you will always be my mom, no matter what. But eventually... I want to see Themyscira. I want to know who I am, where I've come from. You can't deny me this."

Mom's shoulders slumped, and her head went down. "No," she said softly. "I can't. And I wouldn't." She turned to me, and her eyes were glittering with tears. "Diana, I am a selfish woman. I saw what your mother had, and I was furious that she denied the rest of us the same thing. I wanted to be a mother, Diana. I wanted a baby. And Hippolyta forbade it. She forbade men from ever coming onto the island, or for us to ever leave, unless we wanted to be banished forever. And then, she made a deal with the gods - with Zeus and Hera - that to right the wrongdoings they had done to all the Amazons, that they would give her a baby." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "But only her. The rest of the Amazons were not rewarded. We had a new home, a new life. But it was always the same. We never changed. We could never have families. And then your mother could."

A flash of anger ripped through my chest, and I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. I felt the tears drip onto my hair.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"No," she said, stifling a sob. "I'm sorry. You would've been a princess. You would have been revered and loved by all of my sisters. Diana... I almost killed you. And when I didn't then, I have now."

I pulled away, looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Diana, the Amazons are immortal. You would have been, too. I denied you of that privilege."

"Privilege? Mom, I don't want to live forever. What kind of existence is that? I want a normal life - I want a family, a husband - I want to grow old! I don't care about being immortal."

"But you would have. Oh, you would have been so different as her daughter." She touched my face. "You look so much like her, you know. I see her in you. Even your personality. But there, you would have had the rank and honor of a princess. You would have been just like her."

"I don't care about being a princess!" I objected firmly. "I like my life here! Why would I want to stay on the same island forever? Without guys? Sorry, but I want to get married. I want a boyfriend."

Mom laughed through her tears. "If only Hippolyta heard you say that..."

"I don't care what she would say. She was wrong to keep you from that life," I said. "I may only be a teenager, but I'm not stupid, and I'm not ignorant. Mom, I want to travel. I want to see the world. But if I do find Themyscira and visit, I will come back. I won't stay there. I just want to _know_. But I would never leave you."

"You will, Diana. One way or another. If you get married, if I get old and die..."

"Yes, but not now!" I straightened. "Mom, keep teaching me how to fight. I want to know my full potential. If I'm an Amazon, then train me like one. Don't hold back now. I'm changing, and I need to figure this out. Can you help me?"

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

From almost the beginning, Bruce and I had been good friends. I knew he showed me sides of himself that he hadn't shown anyone else. I knew I told him things I hadn't told anyone else. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, nor brother and sister, for certain, but something more. It was a close bond that went beyond superficial aspects, went beyond simple conversations, went beyond any relationship I had had before. As time went on, I saw that I understood him, and he understood me. We spent so much time together, it was as if we were two parts of a whole.

However, because of this, I also knew that we were both growing restless. I was sixteen, and he was seventeen. He was probably going to head off to college the following year, while I would be making my way to Themyscira within the next couple years. But neither of us wanted to leave, and I felt that painfully. I didn't want to admit it, and I tried to ignore that fact.

But it came back, glaring at me, one day in the living room. I was doing homework, and Bruce was on the computer, reading something. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't look up. I knew he was trying to say something. Finally, he shut his laptop and sighed, sounding frustrated.

"Diana, there's something I have to tell you," he said, causing me to look up. He paused, his face uncertain. "Diana," he said, hesitating, "I have to leave."

I'd been expecting this, but it still stabbed into my chest.

"Where are you going?" I fought back the hurt in my voice.

"I'm not sure yet," he said, looking away distantly.

"That's encouraging," I said bitterly.

He looked at me, and I detected a hint of shame and sadness in his expression. "Diana, please try to understand. There's something I'm missing... something that I'm supposed to do. I don't know what it is yet."

"You're not going to college?"

"I will. Eventually." He stared at his closed computer for a moment before getting up and making his way over to my side of the couch. A warmth surrounded me as he sat down next to me and took my hand, sliding his fingers through my own. This abrupt, unexpected move caused me to shudder, but of course I didn't pull away. I rarely had direct contact with Bruce other than boxing, fighting, or sparring, so this uncharacteristic, tender move on his part had me completely numb and tingling at the same time. First the hug, now this... was he preparing us to be separated, perhaps forever?

"Diana," he said, "you've been my closest friend these few years. I don't want us to end this friendship, but I think you should know that... well, there's a chance that I'm not going to turn out the way you want me to."

I gazed at him steadily. "Bruce, I know you better than that."

He half-smiled. "Yes. You do." He squeezed my hand, a gesture that I returned, and sighed. "Diana, I'm not a good person. I'm not a normal person. But we understand each other. I think that's part of the reason we're such good friends. And you know me. I don't have friends - not like you."

Friends. Friends. Good friends. That's all we were from his point of view. I had to be satisfied with that. But I wasn't.

"I know, Bruce," I replied softly. "But no matter what happens, I'm always going to be your friend. Even if we're gone for five years or more, you will still be my best friend."

Bruce nodded, but with my enhanced hearing, I heard him mutter: "Friend. Right." And he slowly removed his hand from mine.

I honestly didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

The morning was cool and lovely, ironic considering what was happening around me. Bruce was leaving. My one true friend. The one person who understood me, who would always understand me. I had never been closer with anyone than I was with him - not even with Helena. What he and I shared went beyond simple bonds of friendship, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't a crush by any means. It was a true, deep relationship, a relationship that was about to break.

However, it was because of that relationship that I knew I understood why he had to leave. I had only recently discovered that I wasn't even technically born, that I wasn't from Gotham, and that I wasn't sure I was really human or not. Were Amazons considered human? What were they, exactly? I still hadn't found the courage to leave my mother and travel to Themyscira, but with the reality of Bruce's leaving, I felt a tugging at my own restless heart.

I didn't hear his footsteps or see him until he sat down beside me. We were silent for several minutes, and he made no move to look at me or speak. He was waiting for me.

"I understand, Bruce," I finally told him quietly. "I do. This is something you have to do, and I understand. That doesn't mean I have to like it, but it doesn't matter."

"It does," he replied, startling me. I glanced at him, and he continued, "Diana, you're my closest - if not only friend. You don't think that this is hard for me?"

"I know it is. It's hard for me, too. But I think that's part of growing up. You do what you have to do."

He shot me a keen look. "Why does it sound like you're ready to do something, Diana?"

"Because I am," I admitted. "Bruce, I've been putting this off for too long. I need to go to Themyscira. I need to find out who I really am. I need to see my birth mother. There's a part of me still on that island that I don't really know, and I want to know."

"So, you're leaving, too. What about your mother?"

"What about Alfred?" I challenged. "Bruce, we're almost adults. We can handle ourselves, and they know that. They'll understand. In fact... Mom's been preparing me for it."

He folded his arms over his chest, his gaze knowing. "I had a feeling you were up to something. You've been training harder and longer. I can tell. You're even stronger than you were a few months ago, if possible." I couldn't detect if that were pride, jealousy, or resentment in his voice, but I didn't want to try and figure it out.

"I have to. She's going to tell me where Themyscira is, Bruce. I'm going to go there, and I'm going to learn who I am and where I came from."

He nodded slowly, coming up to me. "Maybe. But deep down, I think you already know."

How could he read me so well? I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. I sighed, nodded.

"I know. I do. But this is something I have to do, one way or another. Mom knew it would happen eventually. There are things out there that I need to see, to experience. This is why you're leaving, too. Although I wish you wouldn't."

"I wish you wouldn't, either. But it is the way it is," he said somberly.

"Yes," I whispered. This would be our last meeting, I knew. For some months, maybe years... maybe decades. Who knew?

Bruce sensed that our time was coming to an end, and he looked at me hard, suddenly openly. "Diana." He reached out, standing in front of me, and took my hands in his. "There's no easy way to say this..."

I sucked in a breath.

"But I..." He hesitated. "I don't think I'll ever have such a close friend as you. Thank you."

Bitterly disappointed, I bit my lip and nodded, holding back a frustrated sigh. "Same here, Bruce."

He gazed at me for another moment, then murmured, "Goodbye, Diana." He squeezed my hands slightly.

I couldn't take this. "Bye, Bruce." I tried to alleviate the sadness by smiling faintly. Then, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I hope you find your way." I slipped my fingers out of his hands and turned, nearly unable to hold back the tears. I hated feeling this vulnerable, but for some reason, only he could make me feel this way.

"Wait, Princess," he said, his voice deeper. As I turned, he grabbed my forearm and pressed his lips to mine. I froze, astonished, then relaxed as he slipped an arm around my waist and placed his other on my neck. After a few glorious moments, he pulled away, breathing slightly heavier than before. I knew I was.

"Diana," he breathed, his face still close to mine. "You mean too much to me. I will come back." He was giving me his word, and I knew he would keep it. Those four little words sent sparks throughout my body.

"I know," I whispered.

He licked his lips. "Don't," he said. "Don't leave."

I knew what he meant. "I'm coming back, Bruce. I promise." Boldly, I hugged him tightly, savoring our final encounter before he left.

Little did I know that it would be years before I saw him again.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_

_- Serena  
_


	13. Themyscira

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Wow, thank you guys so much for all of your reviews... Frankly, I'm blown away! :)  
_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT! : **I've just published my YA novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page.  
_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **

* * *

_Journal Entry 134 _

_Bruce is gone.  
_

_It's been six months, and I think about him every day. I wonder if he's all right. If he's safe. If he's accomplishing what he wants to do. Where he is. I worry about him, even though I know he can take care of himself. He's probably the most capable person I know, along with my mother. He's not afraid of anything... at least, anything out there. I almost think he's more afraid of himself than of anyone else. Afraid of what he's capable of... Afraid of what he can do, not what he can't do. He's strong, and he knows it. I just wish he knew that I have complete faith in him. I always have. I hope he knows that._

_I often wonder if he thinks of me, too.  
_

_I have to admit, I've been writing in this more frequently. Still, it's been getting harder to do so. Both my mother and I know the time is fast approaching when I will leave to Themyscira. It's only a matter of days now. I'm almost eighteen, and I can feel it: I'm ready. Not just in my body, but in my mind and spirit as well. I can feel a pull, a strong desire that's been continuing to build up in me. I need to get out there... I need to learn. I can't be in this house forever, and both Mom and I know that. I can feel that there's something else out there for me, not even just Themyscira. I need to become the woman I'm growing into.  
_

_I need to be the Amazon I was born as. There's something more... I know it.  
_

_And there's also something missing. Bruce is gone. He left almost six months ago, and I can already see that Alfred's been having a hard time, as I have. Mom, thankfully, has been going over to the mansion to keep him company on her off hours, and, to my surprise and delight, the two have bonded very easily. He's been teaching her how to cook... as in really cook, and she regales him with stories of the past. They're good companions. And they have one thing in common. Both their children are leaving them.  
_

* * *

It was a warm, quiet summer night when I told her I would be leaving the next morning. We were sitting outside on the grass, eating hamburgers and staring up at the stars, so beautiful out here in the country. I had never been able to see them in the city, but here... they were dazzling. But they seemed faint and dim when I broke the news. As soon as the words left my mouth, she stopped chewing, paused, then swallowed. Sighing, she nodded slowly.

"All right, Diana." She put down her plate and turned to face me. "Then I'd better tell you how to get there."

I stopped eating as well - I didn't feel hungry anymore, either.

"Themyscira is protected by an invisible shield," Mom said. "The shield of the gods - of Athena, more specifically. But being an Amazon, especially the... daughter of the Queen..." She inhaled, exhaled. "You will be able to get through. As you know how to read coordinates, I will tell you. But the rest... you'll have to feel it. Most likely, the shield will be in place. The Amazons rarely take it down."

"So... I won't be able to see the island? Will I run into it?"

"Of course not. You'll pass through the shield, and then you will see." Her gaze was distant, staring off to the rolling green hills, as if remembering what Themyscira looked like. I wondered just how much she missed it. "It's so beautiful," she murmured. "Mountains, thick, lush forests... crystal clear lakes and ocean waters... thundering waterfalls... and the most beautiful ancient city you will ever see. It's paradise island, Diana. No mortal has ever stepped foot on the island, and no mortal ever will. It is against the sacred Amazonian law."

"But... I'm not immortal."

"Not now, you're not. But you will be." Her jaw tightened, and I could tell she was forcing back emotions she didn't want to experience. "Once you're there, you will never leave."

Filled with a sudden anger and pain, I lunged forward, grabbing her in a tight hug. "Mom," I whispered harshly, "I love you. I'm coming back."

Her hold on me tightened, and I could feel the hot tears falling onto my hair, my shoulder. "Oh, I wish I could be certain of that, my little wonder." She pulled back only slightly, pressed a hand to my cheek. "But I have to face the truth, Diana. This is not your home. It never has been. The dark, dirty world of men... and the hell that is Gotham City, compared to what you should have experienced. Once you see Themyscira... it will pull you in. You won't want to leave. There is just too much to offer. And then... there's Hippolyta."

"Mom-"

"Diana, don't. She is your real mother, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I don't care!" I retorted. "Mom, plenty of children are adopted. Who are their real parents? The ones who raise them. The ones who take care of them. The ones who love them."

"But she loves you, too," Mom murmured. "She never would let you out of her sight... And if you go... I'm not sure she ever will again."

"That's my choice, not hers. I'm almost a grown woman, Mom. I will come back, because no matter what you say, Gotham is my home, and it always will be. It's corrupt, decrepit, and dark, but it's home. I love it here. I even loved it in the Narrows. It's real. It has life. It's full of real people - not a perfect society. But that's what I like about it. I don't want perfection, or immortality. I want to be me - to live in the real world... not shut off somewhere." Eyes narrowing, I pulled back and stared at her. "Do you regret it?" I questioned softly. "Do you regret taking me?"

"Never," she said forcefully. "I only regret that you were not able to experience the childhood you should have. With hundreds of sisters to take care of you. With a beautiful palace to live in... someone to be there for your every need and care. I wanted you to have everything you deserve, Diana. And I couldn't give it to you. You have no idea..." She rubbed her eyes, laughed bitterly. "It took me so long to adjust to life here. I hadn't been around men in over a thousand years, and I had no idea how to cope, much less figure out all of their technology. Thankfully, we are incredibly fast learners. But Gotham... Gotham was the safest place for me to hide you from Hippolyta. But it was one of the worst places to live."

"I don't think so."

"Diana, everyone knows Gotham is going down fast. The corruption, the crime... there is no hope on the streets. You've seen it yourself. The Waynes, the family that had been taking care of this city, are gone. Now even Bruce is gone. What chance does Gotham have?"

"Are you saying we should give up on her?"

"No, of course not." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just wish that you could have lived a better life. Without all this chaos. Without being hunted by Ares. Without just me."

I reached forward and hugged her again. "Mom, you're all I've ever needed." After a long pause, we pulled away. Both of us had tears in our eyes, but we were not ashamed of them. Now, they were justified. It was a time of grief for both of us, but it was inevitable. We had both been preparing for this... and now the time had come. Mom rose to her feet, took her plate and mine, and started for the back door.

"I'll wake you if you're not awake," I told her. "Tomorrow morning. To say goodbye." The words were dry in my mouth.

"No," she said, glancing back. "Don't wake me. I'll put the coordinates on your bed, but don't wake me."

Startled, I asked her why not; I had assumed she would want to say good-bye. It wasn't like she wasn't an early riser, anyway.

"Because," she said; and when she turned, I saw tears falling from her eyes, "If you do, it's just one more time that I know I won't ever see you again."

* * *

I awoke the next morning at five, my heart heavy, and my mind racing with a myriad of emotions: excitement, fear, longing, and regret. But as I rose from my bed, I saw the full suit of Amazonian armor placed perfectly beside my bed, shining gold and silver. On my nightstand was the paper with the coordinates for Themyscira, and next to it was a simple letter.

_You will always be my sun and stars._

_Love always,_

_Your Mother_

Along with the letter were several pictures of us, ranging from when I was a baby to only a few weeks ago. I stared hard at the picture of my mother, looking much younger, with me as a bright-eyed, bouncy-curled toddler giggling on her hip. I had never seen this picture, but as I looked at it, the agony in my chest only grew deeper and more painful; and I realized one very important thing that I hadn't until now.

My mother was dying.

She wasn't aging normally... if so, she would have more wrinkles by now. Comparing now with back then, she looked as though she were only a couple years older. But she still looked slightly older, nonetheless. She was not immortal any longer... and probably had stopped being so the moment she left Themyscira. This discovery made my head spin. She had done this, she had sacrificed her life to have me. Even if she had stolen me, she knew the risks. But she wanted me that badly. She wanted her own child that much, and she had in essence killed herself for it.

That was a true mother's love. Would Hippolyta have done the same? For some reason, I didn't think so.

I shut my eyes tightly. If my mother thought I would never come back, she was absolutely wrong. Before, I knew I was coming back. Now, I had more than one reason to return... and return quickly.

Gathering my things, I placed on the major portions of the armor, hoisted my backpack onto my shoulders, and flew out of the house before I decided against it. I had no idea how long I would be gone or when I would return, but now I knew it would be soon. My mother needed me. Hippolyta did not.

As I took to the upper atmosphere, I increased my speed, pushing myself as I soared over the Atlantic Ocean.

"I will come back, Mom," I gritted out.

* * *

As I approached the coordinates only a couple hours later, I realized that something was changing. I felt a strange pull ahead, not too far. A strange tingling shivered through my body - something denoting a higher, mystical power. Something larger than myself... something strange and beautiful. A heady feeling rushed over me, and I closed my eyes and let the wind whip through my hair and body. A strange power surged through me, and I almost felt as if I would burst with this newfound strength -

A hot current rippled through me, nearly shocking me. Startled, I opened my eyes and jerked to a stop in mid-air. Then, I blinked, completely stunned at what was before me.

I gazed down at the most beautiful island I had ever seen. Enchanting green forests and gently rolling hills were before me, and large, craggy mountains were some ways behind them. The island was several miles long, from what I could see - maybe more. Completely opposite from the dark, dingy, polluted Gotham City, the landscape was undeveloped, and the air - I inhaled deeply - was the freshest and clearest, the most sweet-smelling air I had ever experienced. I felt almost dizzy from the glorious senses hitting me from all directions. I felt as though I could stare down at it all day.

Now I knew what Mom meant. Themyscira was so beautiful. Shaking myself out of my trance, I slowly swept down towards the island, down to the glittering, white sandy beaches. It was tropical, with perfectly clear water, only ten times more beautiful than anything you would see in the Carribbean. With a sudden desire to further connect with this place, I ripped off my boots, dropped my bags, and ripped off my helmet and chest plate. It wasn't like I needed them, anyway. I wanted to be wild here, untamed. I wanted to be free. I felt the sand beneath my feet, between my toes, and drank in the smell of the ocean. I let the sun kiss my face and bare arms and grinned, wanting to burst into giddy laughter.

But then, I heard a noise. Whirling around towards the forest, I snatched my helmet and backpack and stared hard at the trees. I thought I saw something...

An arrow buzzed towards me, but I ducked out of the way before it sliced past me, inches away from my arm. Yes, apparently, I was not alone. However, I had the feeling that if I did not retaliate, they wouldn't kill me. So, I reached for my sword and dropped it on the ground, kicking it away from me. Then, I slowly reached up and took off my helmet, letting it drop on the sand.

"You don't have to shoot," I called out boldly. "I mean you no harm."

No more arrows flew at me. However, the next second, several women charged out at me, bows and arrows at the ready, with swords drawn. They yelled furiously and surrounded me within mere seconds. One pushed me to my knees, and I did not rise. I held up my hands in surrender, inwardly hoping they wouldn't destroy any of my possessions. Had the Amazons turned completely savage since my mother had left? And, if so, would I be able to defeat them?

One of the more finely adorned warrior women with dark skin and black, piercing eyes moved in front of me, glaring. Her arrow tip nearly touched my forehead, but she did not fire. I stared up at her, unafraid and stubborn. When I thought she would repay me for my boldness, instead, her eyes narrowed, then suddenly widened.

"Hera," the woman breathed. She lowered her bow. Along with her, the others did the same. Then, the lead woman, probably the Captain, grabbed me by the chin and lifted it up sharply. She turned it to one side, then the other, and stared at me hard. After a long, uncomfortable pause, she tightened her hold and demanded sharply, "What is your name?"

"Diana," I said instantly. Although my first instinct was to retaliate, I knew that would be a bad idea. I was trying to get on the island, not start a fight.

"How did you hear about us?" The Captain demanded. "And how did you get past the barrier?"

"I'm not sure," I said honestly. "But my mother told me the location."

"Your mother?" A hard edge hit her voice.

"Yes." I paused, knowing the reaction wouldn't be a good one. "Alkyone."

"That traitor!" She snarled, and grabbed me by the neck, forcing me back into a tree. "Where is she?"

"She's not here," I gritted out, itching to fight back. I knew that I was stronger than she, but I don't think she knew that.

"Then where?" She pulled out her knife and held it to my throat. "Tell me, or you will pay."

"Phillipus..." One of the woman murmured. "Can't you see?"

"Shut up!" Phillipus snarled. "And don't forget your place, Andromache!"

The other woman was silenced immediately, but she still looked uncertain. However, another warrior was bolder, and took a step forward, placing her hand on Phillipus' arm. This new woman, the one I had first noticed, had long, deep red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore the least armor of the group, but looked the fiercest and the strongest.

"Phillipus," the woman said, a warning note to her voice. "We're going to take her to Her Majesty. Don't let your personal grudge get in the way. You and I both see who she resembles... and if she says that her mother, is indeed, Alkyone, then this is undoubtedly the one the Queen's been searching for for years." She shot me a quick glare. "However, we must be cautious."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I demanded.

The red-haired woman pulled back, green eyes glittering furiously. "You understand me."

"Of course I do," I returned. "My mother taught me Themysciran." I had learned the language fluently within the course of three weeks.

The red-haired woman and Phillipus exchanged glances; and, after a moment, Phillipus released my neck but grabbed my shoulder, yanking me in front of her.

"Come," said Phillipus. "And if you make one move against me, I or Artemis will slit your throat."

"Bite me," I couldn't help but saying.

Phillipus reached for her sword, but Artemis held her back. "Don't be rash, Phillipus," Artemis warned. "Now is not the time. You and I both know only Amazons are able to pass through the barrier."

Phillipus snarled but didn't disagree. "Keep moving," she barked at me.

I just raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Artemis. But the tall redhead just shot me a dirty, suspicious look and continued forward at a quick pace. We hurried through the thick forest, which I was disappointed about, as I would have very much liked to have climbed several of those trees, and finally, came to a clearing. We passed by a small house in a clearing, and I heard someone singing. The song made me shiver uncomfortably - it wasn't a pleasant song. It was eerie and sad.

"Hurry," one of the warriors holding me grunted.

I wasn't sad to leave that small house. As we continued through the forest, I heard more and more voices along the way. I saw several women walking and talking. When they saw us, they stared in shock and started whispering. The forest grew thinner, and ahead, I saw a large clearing. When we finally stepped into the clearing, I realized that it was the city. Guarded by the forest, the city sat in its heart - a shimmering gold jewel amongst the trees. The buildings were elaborate, gorgeous - more beautiful and finely decorated than anything I'd seen before. There were hundreds of women in the city, talking, laughing, riding horses, shooting, training, reading...

This was the life I was supposed to have lived. But like the forest, I didn't have that much time to admire my surroundings. I was shoved into the main palace, through its gates, and past the line of guards that stared at me, as did the other residents who saw our little party as we passed by. We entered through the main hall, then stopped at the doors to the throne room, I guessed.

The four guards stared at me as if I were a phantom and just nodded when Phillipus murmured to them. The guards opened the doors and allowed us to pass by.

When I stepped into the the throne room, I had to stop myself from letting out a gasp. The entire room was devoted to the sun. Shafts of light fell down everywhere - large windows on either side allowed for even more light. The colors were warm, golden, and adorned with crimson drapes that shined in the warm sun. Surely, this place was for the Greek sun god, Apollo. But no. This splendor was for the Queen of the Amazons. And as Phillipus bowed and started towards the throne, I sucked in a breath.

A woman sat on the throne. No, more like a goddess. Her clothes were more beautiful than anything I had seen, and her neck and head were adorned with jewels. A glittering golden crown sat on her head of long, thick raven hair that fell to her waist in curls - more curly than mine. Her entire being radiated power and strength. However, as I drew near, her lips parted in astonishment, and she slowly rose from her seat. She looked almost exactly like me.

I knew immediately that this was Queen Hippolyta. This was my mother.

Whispers and murmurs filled the palace hall, and Phillipus stepped forward, intending to say something. However, the Queen held up a hand, trembling, and stepped down from her throne, down the steps, and slowly walked towards me, almost as if in a trance. As she neared me, Phillipus retreated to the side, and Artemis released her hold on my shoulder, but stayed close by, still suspicious. The hall fell completely silent as the Queen stopped only a couple feet away from me. I honestly had no idea what to do or say... This was my long-lost mother, the woman who had created me. I had never known her... and yet, she was so familiar.

I stayed silent, watching as her eyes roved over my face, my hair... Her eyes locked with mine. Still trembling slightly, she reached up a hand and touched my cheek lightly.

"Diana," she whispered.

"Hello," I said quietly. "Mother."

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_

_- Serena  
_


	14. Meetings

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Wow, thank you guys so much for all of your reviews... Frankly, I'm blown away! :)  
_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT! : **I've published my YA novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page.  
_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **

* * *

In that moment, I had no idea what to feel. Happy? Relieved? Excited? Disappointed? So confused was I that I didn't reply or move when Hippolyta touched my cheek and whispered my name. I studied her, searching for anything that might help me remember her, connect with her. She and I did look extremely alike, but not fully. She was broader, more well-muscled, and her eyes were not exactly like mine. Hers were a pale, watery blue, almost grey, while mine were a deep azure - piercing, Mom had often said.

But there was no mistaking the fact that this was my real mother.

"Oh, Diana," she said, her eyes still shining with tears. But she did not cry. "Diana, my baby girl." She placed her hands on my upper arms, her gaze studying me as if she didn't believe I were real. "How is this possible?" She spoke in English, but heavily accented in an accent similar to Greek, but not quite. It almost sounded like a combination of Greek, Arabic, and Turkish, but despite being fluent in all of those languages, I wasn't sure.

"It's... a long story," I said.

"Long?" Hippolyta placed her hands on my upper arms. "Diana, you were stolen from me, right out of my own arms, and dragged off to the filthiest, most degrading place in this world. She took you from me." Her grip on me tightened, almost to the point where it hurt. Her fingernails were long and sharp, and her hands were incredibly strong. "Diana, where is she?" she demanded sharply. "Where is Alkyone?"

I figured this would happen. "Home," I said simply.

"Tell me where she is," Hippolyta ordered. "As your Queen and mother, I am ordering you to give me her location."

"No offense," I said, tensing in her grip, "but you are not my Queen, and you haven't been my mother for almost eighteen years." I knew that had dealt her a blow when her hands slackened, and her face fell slightly, stung by my cold but true words. "I won't tell you where she is."

Her eyes narrowed. "I won't ask again, Diana. That selfish, murdering traitor will be found eventually, and she will die."

"Then I'll die with her!" I snarled, jerking back out of her hold. The second I did so, I felt spears pressing against my back and neck, and Artemis's strong hand grip my shoulder in a warning. Sighing through my nose, I shook my head, ignoring Hippolyta's stunned gaze, and said, "Mother, I came here to learn. Alkyone is not the menace you believe her to be, although I know I can't convince you of that. Yes, she took me from you. Yes, she deprived me of being your daughter, of being your Princess. But I believe everything happens for a reason, and as her daughter, I've learned and seen so much."

"She took you to Man's World," Hippolyta hissed.

"Yes, but she also told me about you, and she told me how to find Themyscira. She wanted me to find you, Mother," I said forcefully. "I came here to learn from you, from all of you. I came to find out who I really am, and where I come from. Will you teach me?"

Hippolyta gazed at me for a long time, calculatingly, carefully. Then, she drew forward again and held out her hands, which I took.

"Diana, you have come home," the Queen said, straightening. "You have returned to us, to me, and for now, that is all that matters. Amazons," she said, raising her voice, "Recognize your Princess, Diana of Themyscira."

To my astonishment, everyone in the room, excluding my mother, fell to the ground in low, kneeling bows before me.

"Welcome home, my daughter," said Hippolyta.

* * *

Not long after, Hippolyta herself showed me through the palace, through its seemingly endless halls and rooms devoted to everything from the art of war, of music, of dancing, of ancient rituals and ceremonies, to the grand dining hall, the tapestry rooms, and the weapons storage. Finally, she took me to the highest rooms in the palace, which were her own.

"Your room will be next to mine, Diana," she told me as we stepped into her massive bedroom. I nearly fell over at the sight of it. As the air was so fresh and pure, the glass-less windows stretched all the way down to the ground, surrounding the bedroom. There was a large stone balcony off to the side, and the gauzy white curtains blew in the warm, tropical breeze. Absolutely gorgeous... more beautiful than even a prince or wealthy person would have out in the rest of the world.

"Your room," said she, "has a view of the sea." Smiling, she took me into the next, adjoining room, which was slightly smaller, but no less fine. "We shall have things adjusted for your bed and dressing tables," she added. "They will be here directly."

I moved around the room and went up to one of the windows, staring out at the crystal clear ocean. "It's so beautiful," I managed to get out. "I don't know what to say, Mother, except thank you."

Hippolyta came up to me and, for the first time, embraced me. "Diana, you are the daughter of the Queen. You look down to no one. You shall have nothing but the finest, nothing but the best. You deserve it. It is rightfully all yours. You are my heir, and thus the next Queen, should anything happen to me."

I frowned. "But you're immortal, aren't you? What could possibly happen to you?"

"It is merely a precaution," Hippolyta said. "But under the law, you are my heir to the throne. And now..." She smiled, placing her hand on my cheek. "You are blessed by the gods, Diana. You have been blessed with extraordinary strength, beauty, and wisdom, and courage. You have many gifts, and I will teach you to reach your full potential. Athena has watched over you and brought you back to me." Her gaze grew sadder. "I've lived over three thousand years, Diana, and the time has seemed to pass so quickly. But when you were taken from me... each moment seemed like a lifetime without you."

My heart tugged, and I leaned forward and hugged here. "I'm here now, Mother," I told her.

"I know," she murmured. "You are here. And you will never leave me again."

Although I didn't disagree or make any outer movement, my insides twisted in panic. Did Hippolyta really think that I would be staying on Themyscira forever? That I would never leave again?

And if she did, what would happen when she discovered that I fully intended to return to the outside world?

* * *

That night, a great feast was held in the grand hall to celebrate my return. In my honor, there was the most amazing, fresh food I had ever tasted, music, wine, and dancing and singing as well. My mother sat at the head of the room, smiling as I mingled with the other curious, elated Amazons, asking them questions and answering theirs in return. I met Alexa, a bookworm, who wanted to know everything about Man's world that she possibly could. Tall, graceful, and sweet-tempered, with long, deep auburn hair, I quickly fell into conversation with her.

"How is the literature there?" she asked, smiling. "Do you read much?"

"Oh, yes," I said. "There are some fantastic books out there - authors such as Poe, Austen, Tolkein, Tolstoy, King... Books on every subject you could think of. I was home-schooled, so I've read a lot. But Mother has been saying that she wants me to read the literature that you have here."

"Oh, these dusty old books," Alexa laughed. "I've read them all more times than I can count. I wish we could have some new material to add to our library."

"Well," I said, "I did bring a few books with me. You can read them, if you want."

"I'd love that, thank you, Your Highness!" she said, grinning brightly.

"Oh, please, Diana is fine," I said, embarrassed. "I know I'm Hippolyta's daughter, but I really don't like all this formality." I glanced over at my mother, but she now was in a deep conversation with an irritated-looking Phillipus. I guessed the Captain of the Guard was still suspicious of me... or she worried of what I would be bringing to the sacred island. Either way, I didn't care.

"Although I'm not supposed to," said Alexa, "If you sincerely wish it, I will."

"I do," I said, smiling back at the kindest woman I'd met so far.

"Very well," said Alexa, her tone warm. She looked over to where many women were dancing. It was an intricate dance, with lots of spinning, clapping, and wild foot movement. "Would you like to join the dance?"

"Oh," I said, taken aback. "I don't know how."

"You'll learn," Alexa said, and, laughing, grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor. Although I protested, she just grinned mischievously and tugged me into the middle of the circle where the woman were leaping and twirling in their gorgeous, wispy dresses. Despite my hesitation, all of the women started smiling and encouraged me, slowing down a bit to help me with the dance. So enthused by their kindness and welcoming, I found myself quickly learning the steps; and, after several minutes, I was whirling along with them wildly, laughing, and twisting and jumping along to the music. The pace grew faster, but I was able to keep up. The women started clapping along with the music as I spun. The flaming torches and the lights from the several chandeliers were warm and golden on my face and bare arms, and my short, flowing dress twirled with me. I felt myself being lost to the music...

Finally, the music ended, and I came to a stop, breathing heavily and laughing, clapping along with the rest of the women. Shaking my head at Alexa, I went up to her and nudged her in the arm with my elbow. She just laughed and nudged me back.

"I told you you could do it!" she crowed. "You were wonderful!"

"That was amazing," I exclaimed. "So free... I loved it! Oh, if only Bruce could see me now..."

Alexa frowned in confusion. "Bruce?" she said uncertainly.

I froze, the smile quickly fading from my face. Oh, right. Men. I'd forgotten. Hippolyta had made her dislike of men very clear... and Bruce would be no exception. But the mere mention of him had me wondering where he was once more... and reminded me of home. Taking in a sharp breath, I said, "I need some air. I'll be right back." And before she could protest, I weaved through the crowd and slipped out onto the terrace.

The night was stunning, almost more so than the daytime. The full, silver moon shone down on the ocean, reflecting pale blues and bright whites. The breeze was cool, and I folded my arms over each other, just wanting to be alone... away from everything and everyone. Would my life ever be less confusing than it was? One minute I was just a normal high-school girl, the next I was being chased by a god of war and forced to move. The next I was meeting a billionaire orphan, and the next I was discovering that I was a long-lost Amazon Princess. Now, my best friend was gone to who knew where, and I was on a hidden island protected by the gods.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"You're stronger than you think, you know," said a soft, firm voice from behind me.

I turned to face a young woman who wore a simple silver dress, sandals, and had long, wavy golden hair. Her eyes, a piercing, almost haunting silver-grey, shined in the moon, giving her an eerie, beautiful appearance. I heard a hoot in the background, and the biggest, most beautiful owl I'd ever seen flew down and alighted on the terrace railing behind me. I knew at once that this woman was no Amazon.

"And you are?" I said boldly.

"Athena. The protector of the Amazons... and your guardian, in a way." She moved forward, closer to me. She was unassuming, but I could tell that she would strike instantly if she wished.

"Athena. The goddess of wisdom and war."

"I see you know your mythology," she said with a small, amused smile. "You've been gone a long time, Diana. It's good to see you back with your true mother."

I frowned, placed my hands on my hips. "If this is where this conversation is going, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it."

She nodded. "Very well. So, what do you think of Themyscira?" She brushed past me and leaned her hands on the railing.

I turned to look at her, wary. "I think it's beautiful. But I only just got here."

"How long do you intend to stay?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't know. We'll see."

Her head tilted to face me, but not fully. "You've been in the outside world almost your whole life. I can tell you've bonded with people. A certain young man in particular."

"So what if I have? Are you going to say you hate men, too?"

"Oh, I don't hate them," the goddess said mildly. "Foolish, egotistical... but I don't hate them. In fact," she added, turning around to face me, "I must admit that I admire your friend. Bruce, isn't it?" When I just nodded, unperturbed, she nodded and made a small thoughtful noise. "Good man. Troubled... dark... but a good man." She gave me a keen look. "I can see why you care for him."

Startled, I said, "Yes... he's a good friend."

"Mmm." I felt as though her eyes were staring right into my mind, and it was slightly disturbing. "Well," she continued, "I'm glad you've reconnected with your true heritage, Diana. You have more potential than any other woman on this earth. Find your inner strength, and train hard and well. You will be rewarded." She pushed herself off the railing and stepped towards me. "You have been gifted with so much. Don't waste it." With a knowing smile, she disappeared with the breeze.

I stared at the spot where she'd been, wondering if I'd just imagined the whole thing.

"You should not have come back. Not for her."

Whirling around, I faced Artemis, who had her arms folded over her chest and stared at me coldly. Sighing, I wondered if I would ever get any peace tonight. Apparently not.

"What do you want, Artemis?" I asked, irritated.

"I want to know why you're here."

"I told you. I'm here to learn. And... I wanted to know my real mother."

"But you are not staying?"

I paused. "Not forever, no."

"No," said Artemis with a calculating look. "You won't stay. Not for the Queen. If you stay here, it will be for you and you alone."

I sighed, shook my head. I was accused of being the daughter of a traitor, of being more than I thought, of stronger than I felt, and now of being selfish. "Look, Artemis... I want to learn. But we both know I'm not going to stay here forever. A few years, maybe. Maybe one. Maybe a month. I don't know. But this is not my home."

Artemis fixed me with a cool glare. "You should not have come back, Princess. You are only causing your mother pain. If you come here, you come here forever."

"She'll have to get over it, I'm sorry," I shot back. "And don't pretend like you love it here. Please. I can see your frustration, Artemis. Your bloodlust. You're a warrior - you're not meant to just live here forever in peace. Where is your place here? Hmm? Training forever? Eventually you're going to run out of candidates to train. Train yourself? How much better can you get, unless you're challenged? Do you really like it here?"

The next thing I knew, I found a knife tip at my throat.

"Don't," hissed Artemis, "think that for one minute that just because you are the Queen's daughter that I won't hurt you. I live to serve Her Majesty. To protect her from traitors like Alkyone. From anyone that will hurt her."

"Honestly," I said coolly, "I think she can take care of herself." I pushed away the knife tip and started to walk away. "Oh, and Artemis. You can keep lying to yourself. But I know what it's like to be stuck in one place, and eventually, you won't be able to take it. Queen or not. You're a warrior, not a servant. I can see it in your eyes. You want to leave." I turned back to look at her. "And when I go home... I'm asking you to come with me."

I had never seen someone so flabbergasted before.

* * *

**_Interlude: Bruce Wayne_**

The rain thundered down in the small Tibetan town. People ran for cover, into the comfort of their homes, and a few brave children ran out in the streets, laughing and screaming. Far above them, hidden away in the dark, craggy mountains, it poured down even harder on the fortress of R'as Al Ghul. The massive, multi-leveled fortress stood out among the rocks, foreboding and grim, and heavily guarded by the infamous League of Shadows. The people in the small town below knew of the fortress, of the Demon, and thus feared wandering too far up into the mountains. The shadow of the Demon hovered over them.

And inside the fortress was hundreds of men, carefully trained soldiers. At all hours of day and night they trained, they fought, they lived to please the immortal master. They were driven by fear, by respect, and by honor of R'as, one of the most powerful men on the planet. He had lived for hundreds, thousands of years, and he would continue to live as long as the Lazarus Pits sustained him. Tonight, as the rain beat down on the roof, the Demon stared out into the night, calculating, thinking, planning. So much to do... and he had so much time.

Bruce Wayne, however, did not. And he was beginning to realize that. Lying on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep for the enth time. Thunder crashed in his ears, but he did not hear it or pay notice. He had too much on his mind... far too much. Had it really been three years? Three years since he'd left Gotham? Since he'd left Alfred, alone in the mansion? Since he'd left _her? _

Bruce rubbed his eyes, frustrated. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried, no matter what he pushed himself through to focus... He couldn't get his mind off her. She consumed his thoughts, his visions, his dreams... She was taking over his entire being. She was overwhelming him more and more, day by day, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was nothing he wanted to do to stop it. She was becoming the very breath to his lungs, and he had no idea how to survive without her.

But he had spent the first fifteen years of his life without her. Why did she torment him like this? Bruce wondered what she was doing. Was she on Themyscira? Was she with her mother? Had she already returned... or was she ever coming back? Did she look the same? Different? Had she changed? Would he still know her when he returned home? Would she still know him? He couldn't get her out of his head.

He wondered if she thought of him, too.

No. He glared at the ceiling and rolled over. He had to stop this. He was Bruce Wayne, warrior, ninja, the most deadly fighter in the fortress. He was a twelfth-level intellect, a genius. He was a cold, focused master of all martial arts. He had a destiny, a future of this. This was his new world... This world of precision, of strength, of fear and power. This was his world of darkness. And he could not drag her into this. She would never understand. She would never understand what he had to do... what he would become. He could not bring her into his dark world.

But the more he told that to himself... the more he realized that she was his only source of light.

Growling, he shoved himself out of bed and reached under his mattress. This was the only picture he'd kept, the only memory of home. A crinkled, small picture of a long time ago... what seemed like forever ago. In a rare moment of humor, he had played a joke on Diana, and, like the goddess she was, took it well. Alfred had sneaked a camera into the kitchen and snapped a shot before Bruce could stop it. Bruce gazed at the picture, at her laughing face, her deep, glittering blue eyes, her sunkissed, golden skin, and her thick, wild, long raven hair. In his teen years, he had been raging with hormones, but even around Diana, he could keep them in check. In addition, she was young... and Alfred and her mother would have had his head.

But now... he was a man. And she would be a woman. What would happen then?

Bruce carefully placed the picture back under the mattress and fell onto his bed, exhausted from the endless training, from lack of sleep, and from the fact that he could not stop his mind from thinking about a hundred different things at once.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_

_- Serena  
_


	15. Year

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Again, thank you so much! :) _

_OK, so just so everyone's clear - Bruce Wayne is not Christian Bale, and I am not going to Nolanverse. I picture Bruce as Henry Cavill with longer hair and some scruff. If you want to know who I'm talking about, Google Henry Cavill and go to Images. Although I realize he is now Superman, he was also in the running for Bruce Wayne, and I think he'd make a great Batman. Plus, he's got great blue eyes, while Christian Bale has brown eyes. For some reason, I'm a stickler for Bruce having blue eyes. And while I love Nolanverse, this story doesn't follow any storyline or universe at all. It may have elements, but ultimately, it doesn't follow a timeline.  
_

_As for Diana, I feel a slightly younger Jessica Biel would be a great Diana. She's got poise, a wonderful voice, and has potential to kick serious butt. Obviously she'd need a black wig, but I think she would be my first choice. And although she's only a model, I think Adriana Lima would be a good choice for Diana, looks-wise, with black hair. Again, I'm only going by looks here, NOT acting or personality!  
_

_**NOTE : **I've published my YA novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page._

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **

* * *

_"Diana..." _

_I could feel his hands on my face. On my arms. My hands. They slid around my waist and drew me closer to him. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid that this was a dream... and I would wake up. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and I smiled. _

_"Open your eyes, Diana," he said softly. His fingers touched my eyelids. _

_"No, I can't." _

_"Why not?" _

_"You might not really be here." _

_"But I might." There was a surprising note of teasing in his voice, gently urging me to do as he said. _

_After a moment of internal struggle, I opened my eyes. _

_But he was not there. _

_"Bruce!" I called, desperate. But I was alone._

When I awoke, I could still feel his breath on my face and his touch on my eyelids. Letting out a deep sigh, I threw off the covers and went out onto the patio. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but I knew that I would never get back to sleep, not with him still on my mind and weighing heavily on my heart. It hadn't even been more than a week, and I was already dreaming of him. Did he dream of me? I folded my arms over my chest. If I had only taken my cell phone with me... Maybe I could call Mom and ask if she or Alfred had heard anything.

But then again, I highly doubted that we had service here.

With nothing else to do, I slipped out of my room and headed down towards the stables. Maybe I could go for an early morning ride before Artemis got on my tail. As I walked quietly through the palace and slipped past the guards, I resisted a wry smile at the thought of the fearsome Amazon warrior. Thankfully, Phillipus had not been chosen as my instructor, as my mother had undoubtedly saw the undisguised disdain and dislike the Captain of the Guard held for me. Instead, Artemis, the fiercest warrior on the island, had actually volunteered to train me. I wasn't sure if it was because of the conversation we'd had that first night, or because she wanted to take pleasure in humiliating me on the training grounds. Either way, I knew I had the best teacher on the island, and I was going to take advantage of it.

But my first week of training with Artemis had been more than a little nerve-wracking. She held nothing back, and she had no qualms about humiliating me on the training grounds, in front of all the other women. She was quickly proving to be a challenge, but it wasn't one I would back down from. I could see, that under her gruff and menacing exterior, lay a heart of iron - of true loyalty and courage. I admired her, although I didn't think that sentiment was returned.

When I reached the stables, I found Alexa, my book buddy, grooming one of the wild horses.

"Morning, Alexa," I greeted her, smiling. "How's Maximus holding up?"

She ran a brush down his neck. "He's restless," she said. "He just wants to be free to run."

I leaned on the paddock wall and sighed. "I know the feeling."

Alexa smiled at me. "Already? It's barely been a week."

"I know. But... I had a dream last night," I admitted.

Alexa paused, then continued brushing. "About Alkyone?" she said quietly, as if afraid someone would overhear the traitorous name.

"No. About Bruce." So far, Alexa was the only one that knew about him, and I was determined to keep it that way. I had the feeling Mother wouldn't approve of a male friend, and most certainly wouldn't approve me thinking of him. "I can't stop thinking of him," I admitted, rubbing my eyes. "I keep wondering if he's all right, where he is..."

Alexa turned, grabbed an extra brush, and tossed it to me. "I always find that if my mind is too preoccupied, work always sets it right."

I grinned dryly and started brushing the horse next to Maximus. The motion was repetitive, soothing. But it didn't help. "Alexa," I asked, "do you remember when you weren't here? On Themyscira?"

Alexa was silent for a long moment, but then said softly, "We don't talk about it, Diana."

I twisted around to give her a surprised look. "Why not?"

"It is too painful," she said with a small frown. She started brushing more vigorously. "Too many died in the ancient wars. They were thousands of years ago, and yet, sometimes, it still feels like it was only yesterday. I can still hear the screams... the sounds of war... I can still see the blood, the horrors..." She shuddered and brushed even more quickly.

"I'm sorry, Alexa. I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"No, it's not your fault. It's me," she said, sounding ashamed. She turned her head away from me. "I'm not the Amazon I should be. I prefer a book to wielding a sword."

"Well, thank goodness one of you does," I said, giving her a small smile.

Alexa smiled faintly, but she still looked troubled.

"Avoiding me, Princess?" Artemis's powerful voice wafted through the quiet stable. When I turned to see her standing there, I put down my brush and jumped over the paddock wall, brushing off my hands.

"Of course not."

"Good." Her green eyes glittered with anticipation of another week of humiliating me. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Once we entered the training area, Artemis grabbed a staff from the weapons cache and swiftly threw it at me. I caught it easily and twirled it. When she took her own, slightly longer, she asked if I'd had any training with this.

"Years," I told her, crouching down into a fighting position. Mom had started me off with a bo staff. I was sure I would be able to take her on. As per usual, a few of the Amazons training stopped to watch us.

"Well, then, I'm sure you'll do splendidly," said Artemis with an acidic tone. So far, she had defeated me multiple times with the sword, spear, and hand-to-hand combat. The only thing that I matched her was in archery, but I didn't care as much about that. I was more than just an Amazon - I was the Princess of the Amazons, and apparently special because of that. I had been chosen for something, and I wanted to prove myself. I also knew that I was physically stronger than Artemis, and probably every other Amazon; but as Mom had taught me, strength didn't account for everything. However, I had to admit, that despite my mom's training, as good as it was, even she couldn't come close to Artemis.

"I'm sure I will," I replied, and waited for her attack to come. The next second, almost too quick for me to see, it did, as she lunged towards me with a vicious, blood-chilling yell, smashing her staff on top of mine. I deflected the blow, spun out of the way, and tried to hit her in the back. However, she whirled her staff behind her, blocking the hit, and lashed out with a vicious kick. I jumped back, having already promised not to fly during training, and jabbed at her stomach with my staff. But, despite my best efforts, she batted the staff away, struck me with her staff, and then crouched down and swept her leg across my feet.

The next second, I ended up on my back, with the sun shining brightly in my eyes, and my senses a little dazed from the powerful blow. Artemis loomed over me, grinning triumphantly.

"Not bad," she said, sounding a bit impressed, and more than a little smug. She tapped my foot with her own. "Again."

* * *

After another long day, as I took a swig of water and rubbed my sore arms, Artemis came up to me, taking her own jug of water and drinking greedily. She swiped at her mouth and glanced down at me.

"You're a quick learner, I'll give you that," she said. "Quicker than any I've ever seen."

Surprised, I looked up at her. "You're kicking my butt out there."

"But you're learning. That's the important thing. Soon, you'll be as good as I am, and in half the time, too," she said, sounding disgruntled by the fact.

"Better?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She snorted, took another drink of water. "You can dream."

I stared out at the ocean, then said, "You can call me Diana, you know. Obviously, you're not going to call me "Princess," which is more than fine, but you could call me by my name."

She shrugged. "We'll see. It depends on if you earn it or not."

"How long will that take?"

"We'll see," she said sharply, folding her arms across her chest.

Sighing through my nose, I stood to face her at her level. I was just as tall as she, maybe half an inch shorter, although not as muscular. "Look, I get that you don't trust me. But I promise, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Could we just call a truce, even if temporary? I'm here to learn from you - the best - and I'd rather not be arguing with you every time we train. You're my teacher, so teach me. I'm your student, and I'm obviously willing to submit to your superior knowledge."

"You mock me?" she growled, hands clenching into fists.

"No, for Hera's sake," I snapped. "I mean it. I don't know what my future looks like, or what I'm supposed to do with my life, but right now, I'm here, and that's all that matters. Will you be willing to work with me without looking at me as though I'm my m - as though I'm Alkyone? It wasn't my fault I was taken, so you can't blame me for that. Clearly, I wanted to come here. Give me some credit. I know it'll be hard, but you can try. I'm trying. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to come here?"

Artemis glared at me, those sharp green eyes boring into mine, as though she were trying to dissect every single thought in my brain and tear it apart to see whether or not I was sincere. However, much to my relief, she nodded shortly and held out a hand. "Fine. Truce. For now."

I resisted giving her a triumphant smile. Finally, I was getting somewhere.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. And finally, the months turned into a year.

An entire year since I had come to Themyscira, since I had reunited with my blood mother (apparently, that was the proper, most-used term for that here), since I had left Gotham City. Although I had been keeping track of the time, I often felt as though I had been in Themyscira forever. Most days were the same. I would get up, go for an early morning run or horseback ride, return to the hall to eat breakfast with my mother, and start the day's training.

As for my relationship with my blood-mother... I still didn't know what to make of it. Breakfast was usually a fairly formal affair, and she would generally educate me on Amazonian history, or recount a battle tale for me. Then, there were the times she would longingly tell me how much she had wished for a daughter, and then she would tell me the day I was born... or created. Out of clay. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it, but, I had to admit, I enjoyed hearing the story. It was still unreal to me that the Greek gods existed... and they had given me life.

"You were so perfect," she murmured. "It was a Hunter's Moon that night. Hera gave you to me in a flash of lightning. I remember your first cry."

I placed my hand over hers and squeezed. "I'm glad to be here," I told her honestly. "I'm so grateful to be learning what I am."

"You are one of us, Diana," she said regally, taking a sip of wine. "You have been learning much... but there is always more to learn. After all your years of being tainted by Man's World, you need to refresh your mind."

I didn't like the way she put it, but I just took a drink of water and glanced at her, curious. "Did you ever love anyone, Mother?"

She instantly stiffened, her hold on her goblet becoming tighter. I knew immediately I had hit a raw nerve.

"Once. A long time ago," she said tightly. "But I quickly learned the error of my ways... the error of trusting a man. Or any man, for that matter. The outside world is cruel and wicked, Diana, because of men. They corrupt, they cheat, lie, steal, rape, and kill. This is our haven from their destruction."

"Bruce wasn't like that," I said, feeling defensive of my best friend.

My mother's eyes glittered with hidden rage. "You have been corrupted, Diana. Soon enough, you will see that, and you will see that your so-called 'friend' is no different from any other savage, rabid male."

I was tempted to disagree, but I knew I wouldn't get anywhere. Despite the fact that we had grown closer over these months, there was still an awkward formality that we shared - or at least, I felt towards her. For some reason, I didn't feel as though I could fully connect with her - whether that was my fault or hers, I didn't know. However, I think both of us realized that Man's World had changed me, and I could never go completely back. And I didn't want to go completely back.

Or at least, I realized that. I wasn't sure she did.

And more and more, her assurance of my staying forever grew more and more prevalent.

However, to my and the other Amazons' astonishment, my strange truce with Artemis had become more than a temporary truce: it had become a strange friendship. Due to our long hours of training, I spent more time with her than anyone else. And, soon enough, I found myself telling her things - things that I didn't even tell my mother. While Alexa was a good friend, Artemis had more experience in the outside world, even with men, and I found that I could trust her more than anyone else. She had become the sister that I had lost in Helena. I realized that the two were actually very similar - both fierce, commanding, and unafraid - and that connection only made me more homesick for Gotham. It had never sat well with me that I had left Helena behind, and I still had every intention of going back to see her and make sure that she was all right.

But for now, I would stay here to finish my training and my learning of Amazonian culture. Even after all these months, every day I still felt like a new trainee with the red-headed warrior. Today, for example, when I arrived on the sparring ground, I found her standing on the edge of the circle, sharpening a long, heavy sword. Without facing me, she said shortly, "You're late," and continued sharpening her sword.

As custom, I bowed and retorted, "I'm only three seconds late. And now you're the one keeping us waiting." I folded my arms over my chest.

Artemis shot me a glare and threw her sword at me. However, I had expected such a violent move as this, and I caught it easily and swung it around. Artemis regarded me with a careful eye and nodded slowly.

"All right. Let's see what you can handle today." She unsheathed her own sword and charged at me.

Swords gleamed in the sun as we parried back and forth, swinging, cutting, jabbing, and swiping. Artemis held nothing back, and neither did I. Her sword deflected off my armbands, and I knocked my elbow into her face, sending her sprawling back with a grunt. She tried to regain her footing, but I charged forward, sharply cutting my sword in an upward motion against hers, and then punched her in the face. Her sword flew out of her hand and clattered to the ground, and she stumbled back. I finished her off by sweeping her feet out from underneath her. Then, to make sure she didn't rise, I pressed my sandal into her neck and held my sword at her throat.

The training grounds had fallen suddenly silent. Then, I realized that I wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Surrender," I said boldly.

The red-haired warrior glared up at me, green eyes flashing angrily; and for a moment, I thought she would retaliate. I think everyone else thought the same thing, too. However, After a tense moment, she relaxed and sighed shortly, holding her hands back in a defensive position. She had surrendered. For the first time, I had beaten Artemis. Then, to my astonishment, she gave me a small, somewhat proud grin. I slowly removed my foot and my sword and stepped back, dumb. I held out a hand, but she refused it and fluidly rose to her feet, her eyes now shining.

"Well done," she said. "Diana."

* * *

Later that evening, she and I took a ride on the beach, then dismounted to watch the glorious sunset.

"Did you mean what you said?" Artemis suddenly asked, staring out to the ocean.

Frowning, I took a sip of water. "What do you mean?"

"The first night you came here, you told me..." She paused. "You told me that when you left, you would ask me to come with you. I am not a woman to mince words or take them lightly. So I ask you," she continued, turning around to face me. "Did you mean that?"

I nodded. "Every word."

"Why?" demanded she.

"Because, even though you'd never admit it, we're very similar. We're both stubborn, headstrong, and wild. And we're both fighters. It's what we do. Even before I knew I was an Amazon, I was already beating up guys in high school. I can't help it, and neither can you." I rose to my feet. "I see myself in you, Artemis, and I know that you want nothing more than to get back out there, keep fighting. You want to have a purpose in your life; and, I'm sorry, but I don't see you having much of one here. Nothing ever happens."

"It has in the past," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "We've had many dealings with Ares."

"Well, other than that. Come on, Artemis, don't you want your own life?" I demanded.

"I have a life. Here, on Themyscira, serving the Queen."

"My mother has plenty of other women to serve her," I snapped. "She doesn't need you. She's wasting your talent."

"You speak ill of the Queen?" Artemis said darkly.

"No... but honestly. You have to admit that you see what I'm talking about. Artemis, you and I have a greater purpose than living out our lives here on this island. I have a home back in Gotham City... friends, family. That city needs help, and it's not going to get fixed on its own. I can do some good instead of just wasting it here, for nothing. There's a bigger picture than Themyscira, and, I hate to say this, but my Mother doesn't see it. You're not blind, Artemis. You know her bitterness against men. It's clouding her judgment, and maybe it always will. She got burned by a guy, and now she's completely sworn them off, forever. But that's hurting her, and all of you more than anything else. You have so much power, so much potential. Why waste it here?"

Artemis didn't reply, but I knew she was thinking carefully about what I had said.

I was beginning to see, that despite her appearance and rough manners, lay the heart of a woman who longed to be free. She didn't trust easily, but once you gained that trust, you had it until you seriously broke it. Her trust was worth earning, and I was starting to realize that I was one of the fortunate few who was gaining that trust.

* * *

**_Interlude: Alkyone_**

Had it really been over a year? The former Amazon warrior rubbed her tired eyes and stared out the window as the rain poured down in sheets. It had been one year, one month, two days, twelve hours, ten minutes, and thirty two seconds. Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five. Sighing heavily, Alkyone shook her head and looked down at the table. She needed to stop this. She needed to stop wondering if her daughter were all right. She needed to stop wondering if her daughter even considered her to be her mother anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Alkyone," Alfred said quietly, as he placed a hot cup of tea in front of her. Sugarless, with a shot of raspberry sauce, the tea was one of Alfred's many special concoctions, and just the way Alkyone liked it. Although she was normally a coffee drinker, the older butler was quickly converting her into a tea-drinker.

Alkyone took a sip and looked at him as he sat opposite her at the kitchen table. "The usual, old friend," she replied, her tone heavy. When Alfred nodded in understanding, she added, "It's been over a year. No word. Nothing. I don't even know if she's alive, Alfred." She stared down at her cup. "Why did I let her go?"

"Because you were doing what was best for her," Alfred put in. "You know that she has a greater purpose than living out the rest of her life here, on the outskirts of Gotham. She is a special young woman, and you are helping her to reach her potential."

Alkyone smiled faintly. "Honestly, I don't see how I could've stopped her, either."

Alfred smiled in return. "Quite."

"Oh, but Alfred, I'm an Amazon," Alkyone continued, frustrated. "I shouldn't be like this. I've fought in countless wars, killed thousands in battle. I've been able to handle anything. Why can't I handle this?"

Alfred paused, took a sip of his own tea before replying, "There is nothing so grievous as the loss of a child, Miss Alkyone. Even the bravest of us find it the most difficult to let the ones we love the most go out on their own."

Alkyone reached forward and placed her hand over his. "He'll be back, Alfred. You know he will."

Alfred nodded. "Indeed I do, Miss Alkyone. Just like I know that Miss Diana will return. No matter what happens on that island, she knows that you are her mother. She would not forget you, nor Gotham City. Despite her heritage, the streets of Gotham's underbelly have been her home, the only thing she knows. Despite the perfection that she may encounter, those who have seen the horrors and reality of this world can be unsatisfied with too much perfection. She will come back, stronger than before... and always your daughter."

Alkyone's eyes were filled with tears; and, despite her inner strength, the ancient warrior could not help but let some fall. "I miss her, Alfred," she whispered. "I miss her so much." Her hands were clammy, but despite this, Alfred put his other hand on top of hers, nodding sadly.

"I know," he said quietly.

Alkyone stifled a sob, swiped at the tears now freely running down her face. "I need her, Alfred. I didn't know how much until she was gone. I thought that she needed me... but I need her more. She's all I have." She licked her salty lips and, slightly shaking, said, "Alfred. There's something you need to know. Something that I didn't know... until after she left." She looked up at him once again; and Alfred was horrified to see the look of sheer, utter defeat on the warrior's normally hardened features.

"I'm dying, Alfred."

Alfred stared at her, uncomprehending. "What do you mean?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Alkyone gave him a bitter smile through her tears. "Once I left the island, I believe I was cursed by my gods. Not only was I no longer immortal, but I am also susceptible to human disease. Alfred... I have cancer."

* * *

_Thoughts? :) I realize I haven't focused that much on Diana and Hippolyta's relationship, but I will in the next chapter.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	16. Betrayal

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Again, thank you so much! :) _

_One person asked if Artemis would die if she left the island with Diana, and the answer is no, because she didn't steal anything, especially the Queen's daughter. We'll see more development with Alkyone and her relationship with the Greek gods coming up in later chapters. _

_**NOTE : **I've published my YA novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page._

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **

* * *

_Journal Entry 342_

_It's been another year on Themyscira, and I'm a strange mix of restlessness, contentment, and anxiety for the ones I love back home. While I think Themyscira has had a strange effect on me - an effect of almost wanting to forget the past, as I grow older, I think more of the future. I think more of what I'm meant to become, and not for Themyscira, or for Hippolyta. For the world. I have these powers, these gifts... and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to sit around with them here. I long to be something bigger, a part of something more, and meaningful. _

_More and more, I think about Gotham City - how utterly corrupted and lost she is, and how she needs saving. The Russian and Italian mobs run the whole city, while the majority of cops are either too scared or bought off by the mobs. Goes the same for judges, district attorneys. Basically, anyone with a position of power is either corrupt or too frightened to do anything, and this knowledge is driving me crazy with fury. Gotham needs help. And, since I've acquired more knowledge than high school, college, and graduate school combined within these two years, I can also help in other ways, more diplomatic ways. I've learned more than most people learn in their lifetimes. I know about negotiating, about politics, about democracy, about science, physics, astronomy, math, art, history... Needless to say, I'd be teaching the college professors if I went to college now._

_I've learned so much here, and I've become stronger, bolder, and more sure of myself. Although I wish I could say it was because of Mother, it isn't. While she has taught me much, as has Alexa, most of the things I've learned here are from my sister, Artemis. I'm so thankful for her - I honestly don't know what I would've done without her. Mother wants to be a good mother, but she's cold, distant, and regal. She has been a queen for so long, and so detached from the outside world, I don't think she knows how to be anything other than the Amazon Queen. It's as if she doesn't know how to be a woman anymore, I'm sad to say. It's been getting harder and harder to connect with her on any basis. Our talks grow shorter, and I grow more frustrated. She's been more aloof, more formal with me, and I think, I dread to think it's because she's grooming me to finally stand up as the official Princess of the Amazons, and to help her rule as such. _

_But as a Mother... She lacks warmth. Oh, she tries, but I'm not sure whether it was because she didn't raise me from birth to have that connection - but something between us isn't working. I can't talk to her like I talk to Mom. There's no laughter, no joy, no relaxed atmosphere. Everything is formal, careful, Amazonian. I miss Mom so much. Every time I talk to Mother, I try to talk to her like I talked to Mom. But it doesn't happen. _

_The distance between us is growing, and I don't think Mother wants to admit it. She doesn't want to let me go again. I don't know what  
_

"Are you writing, or are you scratching gouges in your journal?"

_what to do about this. _

"You're just going to ignore me?"

_Apparently I have to stop now, because I'm ignoring the Almighty Artemis. _

I looked up, slammed my journal shut, and shot her a half-hearted glare. "Tis rude to interrupt someone when they're writing."

"Tis also rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you," she shot back mockingly, taking a seat opposite me and pulling out her dagger, starting to sharpen it with a rock. "I don't understand you. Reading is so insanely boring, along with writing. That's why I never understood what Alexa saw in those dusty old books." Her nose crinkled in a hilarious way, making me grin at the warrior's disgust.

"It's not just writing, it's a journal. I've had this since I was fourteen," I said, glancing down at the aged book fondly. "I have a lot of memories in here." I didn't add this aloud, but it also was the one connection I had to my mom... and Bruce. When my stomach twisted, I frowned and set the book aside, eager to change the subject. "Artemis," I said, "You know that suit? The one in the gods' temple?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Why is it there? If it has so much power, why does no one use it?"

"It does not need to be used."

"But it's been enhanced by the gods... If someone like you were to use it... you could do so much," I protested. "I don't see why it's just sitting there."

"Her Majesty has forbidden anyone to take it. You know that." She shot me a warning look.

"Yes, but..." I trailed off, shaking my head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." I leaned back on the bench and looked away, frustrated. So much power... More and more I saw how much Hippolyta was wasting here, selfishly, for her own benefit, on Themyscira.

"You know," said Artemis calmly, once again changing the subject, "that the Queen is planning a celebration for your twentieth birthday."

I sighed, rubbed my eyes with one hand. "It's just another year. Nothing special. Twenty-one, yes, but that doesn't even matter here, because one, I drink alcohol all the time, and two, it doesn't affect me one way or the other."

"It's important for us," said Artemis. "Normally, sixteen would be our coming of age celebration, but since we couldn't celebrate that, twenty is the final stage of becoming a full woman." She raised an eyebrow, added, "the party will last more than a week. I hope you're prepared, Diana."

"No," I groaned, resting my head. "I'm not."

Artemis grinned wickedly. "This will be fun to watch."

"Why are you so happy whenever I suffer?" I complained. "Sisters are supposed to support each other. Especially from an older sister to a younger sister."

Artemis gave a bark of laughter. "Hah. Since when?"

* * *

The night of my twentieth birthday was more than a simple birthday. It was the final acceptance of me as the Princess of the Amazons. The night was warm and breezy, perfect for the ceremony. In a special outdoor chamber, several Amazons dressed me in a long, white dress and painted several elaborate tattoos on my arms, hands, and feet. My dress was then adorned with a golden breastplate, and my arms fitted with traditional Amazonian bracelets that reached up to my elbows. My hair was allowed to remain down, and reached my waist, thick and wild. Finally, in the light of the flaming torches, I rose and sighed through my nose, giving Alexa a small smile. This was it.

With a line of warriors at the ready on each side of me, their swords drawn, I walked down the aisle towards Her Majesty, who was more finely dressed than ever, her hair pulled back into an elaborate headpiece. The ceremony took place outside, as was Amazonian custom, and was lit by hundreds of huge, flaming torches. When I reached Hippolyta, I slowly went up the steps to meet her throne, then knelt before her. She placed a golden crown on my head, thankfully a simple, light one, and took my hand. I rose before her, smiling slightly.

Hippolyta's eyes glittered with pride. "My daughter." She moved forward to embrace me. I returned the action, however carefully, as she did, and Hippolyta pulled back, taking my hand. Pulling me forward, she faced the city filled with Amazons and cried, "Amazons! Your Princess has returned! _Our_ Princess has returned!"

As cheers roared through my ears, I stared at the Amazons, feeling a heady wave of emotions and then to Hippolyta. And although I had been waiting for this for over a year, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness and homesickness. As thunder rumbled in the far-off distance, I suddenly saw flashes of Gotham City in the dark. I saw children screaming, criminals laughing, and innocent people helpless. I remembered my long walks back home as a girl, walks on which many occasions I'd almost been raped.

Then, when a flash of lightning struck the ocean several miles off, I saw Bruce.

In this perfect moment, I wanted nothing more than to be back in the utterly imperfect Gotham City. But, to please Her Majesty, I forced a smile and allowed her to lead me to the banquet hall.

* * *

After a long, long night of dancing, a lot of wine and food, and talking to probably every single Amazon on the island, I was more than a little wiped out. Not physically, but emotionally. Throughout the night, a sick, painful feeling had crept into my stomach, twisting it uncomfortably. I couldn't help but feel that something was off. Not here, but back home. At first, I thought it was just nerves over the ceremony, but as the feeling grew even more painful, I knew that it was not. Maybe my restlessness was finally overcoming me... or maybe I was just starting to wake up from this dream of Paradise Island. Maybe, in becoming a woman, I was remembering that I had a larger purpose, a more important duty than to just serve Hippolyta.

I had to tell her before it was too late. In the early hours of the morning, I walked out onto the terrace of my bedroom, taking off my breastplate. I heard Hippolyta come in, and she stepped up behind me to assist.

"Mother," I said slowly. Finally, the time had come for me to break this uncomfortable questioning between us, this misunderstanding. "I'm not sure how to say this... but... you're not expecting me to _stay _here forever, are you?" I turned to glance at her, dreading her reaction.

Hippolyta glanced at me sharply, gave me a shocked, injured look. "What do you mean? Diana," she said, taking my shoulders, "You're _my _daughter. _This, _Themyscira, is your _real _home. That traitor Alkyone stole you away from me, corrupting you with Man's World."

Anger flared in me at her statements and insults of my mother - however old they were, they still hurt. Pulling back, I stiffened and said in a cold voice, "I thought we went over this. I'm tired of hearing about her like that. Whether you like it or not, she was, and still is an integral part of my life."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "Diana, she is a traitor. She killed one of her – _your _sisters in an attempt to kill you. She injured Phillipus, and she would have killed me... Had it not been her fear of the gods."

"But she didn't kill me. Or you."

"No," Hippolyta growled. "Instead, she stole you from my side, from _my _arms, and brought you to that disgusting place. Man's World."

"Well, if I'm so _corrupted,_" I said, "then why do you still want me? Haven't I just _corrupted _your civilization with 'Man's World', too?"

Hippolyta's eyes softened. "You're still young, Diana. There's still time for you to be reeducated in our ways. Your ways. The ways of the Amazon. You've already made so much progress."

_Reeducated. Why does that sound like she wants me to be brainwashed? _

"_My mother _has already taught me the ways of the Amazon," I informed her icily, my hands balling at my sides. "She taught me honor. Discipline. Trust. Honesty. Courage. Everything that she learned, she passed onto me. I don't need any reeducation. I've learned a lot, yes. But common sense. History, science... Everything else you have tried to teach me, I have already learned through Alkyone."

"Honor!" Hippolyta spat. "_Trust? Discipline? _Alkyone has broken _every _code in the Amazonian law, Diana. That hypocrite can't teach what she doesn't follow herself. She knows nothing of our ways. She proved that by stealing you from me, breaking my trust and the trust of her sisters, and leaving for Man's World."

"My home," I insisted.

"It's not. Your home is here, Diana, whether you like it or not."

I glared at her with angry eyes. "My home is where I say my home is. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Queen Hippolyta. I'm twenty - a fully grown woman now. And I know that you think I belong here, but really, I don't. I may be an Amazon, but my place is in Man's World. With a mother who truly needs me."

"I am your mother_,_" she insisted.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I really am, Mother. But I can't abandon everything I know and love for this. It's beautiful here, and everyone here is wonderful, but I have friends and a mother who depends on me. With my powers, I can help people. I can do good work there."

"But we have so much more to teach you," Hippolyta insisted. "_I _have so much more to teach you. You're immortal, Diana. But that could be lifted if you turn your back on your real people… your sisters. If you turn your back on your Queen."

I stepped away from her, irritated. "I never wanted to be immortal. I'm perfectly fine with having a normal lifespan, getting married to a guy who I wouldn't want to outlive, anyway."

She gasped. "Get _married?_"

"Yes."

"That's sacrilege!" she said imperiously. "If you did that… Diana, you're my daughter. But the punishment for leaving Themyscira, not to mention getting involved with a man, is death."

"Well, technically," I replied,, "I'm not really leaving Themyscira. I'm just going back home. I think Athena would understand."

"But you _are, _Diana. You were born here. I created you." Her face relaxed into a cold mask – a face, which, if I could've seen a mirror, looked almost exactly like mine. "You're one of us. But you were stolen from me." She inhaled deeply, albeit a little shakily.

Seeing her stand so icily and so proud, I had to feel sorry for her. If she had been my mother, I would've grown up learning from her, grown up to be just like her. I would have been more composed, more regal, more calculating. Perhaps more deadly as well, and more detached. But who was I kidding? I already was like her, even if I didn't want to admit it. My stubbornness, my pride, my looks…

This woman, this unfamiliar woman was my mother.

I almost stepped forward.

_Diana… _

A voice, deep and warm, whispered into my mind. I sucked in a breath.

_Bruce. _

I closed my eyes and saw him standing alone on the steps of his mansion. He stared at me, forlorn and abandoned… just like his parents unwillingly abandoned him. Then I saw my mother… the woman who'd raised me ever since I could remember, standing alone and proud in front of our small run-down home. Despite the decrepit appearance of the house, she still stood tall and fierce – a true Amazon to the last.

I wondered if Hippolyta would fare as well in my mother's place. I wondered how she would survive in a place like Gotham City. Hippolyta was beautiful, stern, and proud. But she had all of Themyscira, a haven, a paradise, under her rule, and a whole army of women loyal to her.

My mother wasn't beautiful. She was unlovely and fierce. She was a survivor. She was alone, and yet, she could hold her own and take care of herself. She'd done it, while providing for me, for the past eighteen years, in the worst part of the worst city in the country.

She was the real Amazon. She was the real warrior. Despite Hippolyta's accusations, my mother had true Amazonian heart and soul.

And I loved her to death.

I opened my eyes to see her regarding me with a somewhat defeated look. "I'm sorry, Mother," I said. "Honestly… I am. And maybe if I hadn't been taken from you I would've stayed here. I don't know. But there's something inside me that's struggling to be free. Something inside me calls me to do something more – to _be _something more. If I stayed here for the rest of my life, I'd never get a chance to do that. But I have these incredible gifts, and I'm going to use them. So, I'm sorry." I straightened to my full height. "But my place is with the rest of the world."

"You can't be serious," she said. "You can't think of going... back there, to that dark, disgusting, horrible place!"

"I..." I trailed off, staring at her, puzzled. I didn't remember ever telling her where I lived, for fear she'd find Alkyone somehow. I'd never told anyone I was from Gotham City. But how could she... I remembered back to one of the first conversations we'd had, to her specific phrase.

_"Diana, you were stolen from me, right out of my own arms, and dragged off to the filthiest, most degrading place in this world." _

My eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. How did you know that I'd been dragged off to one of the filthiest, darkest places in the world?"

Hippolyta blinked, said, "I'm not sure what you mean, Diana."

"The hell you don't," I snapped, stepping towards her. "You _knew_ I'd been taken to Gotham City, didn't you?"

Hippolyta paled, making her appearance only more beautiful with her white skin; but to me, I'd never seen anything more disturbing or repulsive before. "Diana," she said calmly, "Listen to me. Everything I did was for you, to bring you back to me."

"What did you do?" I said, struggling to keep my voice from shaking with rage.

"It's not important."

"The hell it's not!" I shouted. "How did you know I was in Gotham? And why didn't you..." I trailed off, remembering past events, remembering everything from the sudden move to the strange man in the truck. Oh, no. Oh, hell no. I wasn't one for cursing, but now seemed like an appropriate time. I backed away, shaking my head. "You didn't. You didn't."

"Diana -"

"You sent _Ares_ after me?" I snarled. "Ares, the god of war? The Ares who nearly destroyed you and your Amazons? The Ares who is the most evil, disgusting god on Olympus? Who loves nothing but blood, pain, and war? You sent that _thing _after me?"

"Diana, listen!" she thundered. "I had no choice!"

"Stop _lying_ to me!" I growled at her. "Admit it, Mother. You were too cowardly to come after me on your own. You couldn't, because you would break your precious law about Amazons never leaving the island. Even for your own _daughter,_ you wouldn't risk going to Man's World because you were afraid it would dirty your oh-so-important, self-deluded Amazonian morality. So you sent the freaking god of war after me!"

"I had made a bargain with him," she said almost pleadingly. "Believe me, it was my last resort. But how could I break my own laws, Diana? Would you ask me to push away everything I had created, everything I had put in place? How could the Queen break her own rules?"

"I think the girls would've understood," I hissed acidly. "You made a deal with the devil, Mother dearest, and because of that, I was attacked, forced to leave my home, my friends... and Bruce was almost killed." I straightened, glared at her coldly. "You have caused me more pain and suffering, even from thousands of miles away, than Alkyone ever did by taking me to Gotham."

Hippolyta could see that by the second, she was losing me. "Diana, I had no idea what he was going to do to you. I told him to bring you back to me - that was all. He owed me. He had no choice. He was supposed to bring you to me - not attack you. He will pay for his treason. Hera will see to it."

"I don't give a crap about Hera or Ares," I snapped. "What matters here is_ you_. You were afraid you'd sully yourself by going to Man's World, so you sent Ares. Instead, he didn't deliver the goods as promised, and I escaped. Now, I came here, looking for you, looking for my heritage, and I find out that you're more corrupt, selfish, and cowardly than any _man_ I've ever met."

Hippolyta's eyes glittered with fury. "How dare you, Diana. You do not speak to your Queen, your Mother like that!"

"You are_ not _my mother," I spat. "You never were, and you never will be. Now I see who you truly are, and I've seen enough. I'm leaving." I turned, but she grabbed my arm.

"You cannot, Diana. You are the Princess, and my daughter. You are not allowed to leave. I forbid it."

I leaned in closer, said in a low voice, "You can go to hell." Then, I jerked out of her hold, dropped the breastplate with a _thunk_ at her feet, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, I paced the empty golden streets, gazing up at the looming white moon, discontent. What was I doing here, still, after these two years? Why was I still here when there was nothing more to be learned?

"What are you doing, Diana?" I muttered to myself. I couldn't stay here any longer. I'd served my purpose, and I'd done what I came to do. I'd trained, I'd learned, and I'd reunited with my blood-mother. I'd been here for a little over two years, and I knew in my heart that it was enough. Hippolyta didn't need me. She just wanted me by her side. But considering the fact that she had no idea how to be a mother, I didn't want to be by her side. And what kind of mother would send the most dangerous god after her own daughter, instead of making the journey herself? I scoffed. Hippolyta was the most selfish woman I'd ever met.

I needed to get out of here. But I also knew that Hippolyta wouldn't let me go without a fight. I needed something, something that would give me the advantage in a fight, even over an army of Amazons, or Gotham criminals in general. Despite my own superior power, I knew not to turn away assistance when I needed it, and with that suit, I'd have even more power with which to help people.

I needed the suit.

There was nothing else I could do. I'd be committing a horrible crime, but what other choice did I have? Gotham City was corrupt and needed serious help; and I had the power to help save it. I just needed that suit. But now, more than ever, there was no way Hippolyta would ever let me have it. But I was resolved and stubborn.

I'd have to steal it.

* * *

The guards watching over the temple were alert as usual, but in the cover of darkness, I slipped past them, flying from above. Using my ability to communicate with animals, I whispered a call to a mockingbird, who, when I needed to pass over them, starting screeching wildly. The guards started muttering about the stupid birds never shutting up, and I used the distraction to get past them. Once inside the massive temple, I entered the main hall and immediately saw the suit on the altar. It was lit by two torches, and gleamed in the red and yellow light. Stepping up to it cautiously, I gazed over the breastplate, the tiara, the bracelets, boots, and finally the golden lasso. I would take it all, and I wouldn't regret it. But as I reached out to take the suit itself, someone spoke.

"What are you doing?" said a low, cold voice.

I whirled around to face Artemis. Fighting down a surge of panic, I maintained a bold stance and said firmly, "Don't try and stop me, Artemis. I have to do this."

"So you are leaving." Her gaze flickered to the suit. "And taking the forbidden suit with you, I see."

"I have to go home. Gotham needs me. My mother needs me. I've been here long enough."

"Have you?" she said quietly.

The fact that she wasn't attacking me already was starting to make me nervous.

"Long enough," I said darkly, "to find out that Hippolyta sent Ares after me in Gotham City."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? Ares is our enemy. He enslaved us for thousands of years, betrayed the Queen. Why would she, of all people, go to him for assistance?"

"She was too cowardly to go herself," I said fiercely. "Ares, apparently, owed her, so she made him pay up. However, he failed."

Artemis stared at me as if she couldn't believe it. "I don't know what to say."

"You believe me?"

"I have no reason not to. It makes sense, unfortunately. Ares is under Hippolyta's control, for the most part. He has to serve her for several hundred years as payment for his crimes. And you're right. She would never leave the island." She looked away, brooding.

A pause, then, "Good," I said. I picked up the suit, threw off my dress, and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. "Then you see why I'm leaving." I slipped on the bracelets and picked up the tiara.

"No," she said suddenly.

I halted, glanced at her. Would I really have to fight my older sister?

"You're not leaving," she said. "Not without my help, that is."

* * *

_Thoughts? :) I realize that I'm focusing a lot on Diana in Themyscira, but I have a lot of plans for her, Bruce, and events in Gotham as well, with some well-known Gotham super-villains. It's going to be a longer story than I'd anticipated, but if you guys are up for that... then so am I! :)_

_Or, if you'd rather I focused on the origins of Wonder Woman and Batman, and move on into more Gotham issues in a sequel, that would work, too. :) I have a storyline with a specific Batman villain in mind, and I want to run with it... Just not sure I want to make this story over forty chapters. :p Let me know your thoughts!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	17. Return

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Again, thank you so much! :) _

_All right, I guess we're in this for the long haul, people. :) The only problem is making sure I get both Diana's and Bruce's stories, both separate and intertwined. However, obviously Diana will play a huge, if not critical role in Bruce's origin story. I know a lot of people are thinking about canon, and how it is in the real DC universe, but I'm really not going by any specific universe._

_Also, just to note - this story will feature a very young Bruce and Diana. I'm speeding things up a bit to emphasize their connection, which means, just so you know, that Bruce will become Batman much earlier here than he does in the comics. I'm talking early twenties, not mid to late thirties. At this point, Diana is twenty, as mentioned in the last chapter, and Bruce twenty-one. And since this is a Bruce/Diana origin story, showing the differences between canon DC and this story, I'm going to be heading towards their hero beginnings as soon as possible. _

_OH! And just to note as well: Alfred's younger, too. I know I said he was elderly, but I'm making him younger as well - so he's not Michael Kane - he's younger, early fifties, late forties.  
_

_**NOTE : **My YA sci-fi/fantasy/adventure novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. Here's a short summary:  
_

_**Accused of a crime he didn't commit, fifteen-year-old Rayan Thorn, heir to an intergalactic shipping company, is fleeing justice. After taking refuge on a deadly stardust-mining vessel, he stumbles upon something unexpected: a Starmaid, a space-dwelling, mermaid-like creature whose capture is highly valued by the entire Andromeda Galaxy. Although at first determined to use the Starmaid Thallie as his ticket to freedom, Rayan finds that he's increasingly hesitant to expose her secret to the rest of the galaxy. After all, Thallie's the first and only real friend he's ever had. However, when someone kidnaps Thallie, will Rayan risk everything, including his freedom, to save her? **  
_

_**NEW: **My new sci-fi short story **SHIFT **is also available on Amazon. It's a darker story for older readers.  
_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page._

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **

* * *

I stared at Artemis, half in disbelief that she would betray Hippolyta, and half relieved that she was the friend in who I had put my faith and trust for the past two years. Sisterhood was crucial, and she was honoring that bond between us. Lunging forward, I hugged her tightly, catching her off guard.

"You are my heart, sister," I said.

Artemis, not used to hugs, simply reached up and gripped my shoulders, then pulled away. "We don't have much time, Diana. Hippolyta will know you've gone missing, and it won't take her long to figure out where you've gone. I just talked with her, and she told me that you'd had an argument. She will want to check on you. And, if you do indeed know that she sent Ares, she might realize that you might not forgive her and do something impulsive."

"I'll show her impulsive, all right," I snarled, anger seething up in me again. "I'm finished with that woman."

"You do realize what you're saying, don't you?" she warned me as she picked up the tiara and slid it onto my head. "Athena and Artemis are the goddesses of the Amazons, and thus of Hippolyta. If you go against Hippolyta, you have a very good chance of being exiled from Themyscira forever. Do you really want to risk that?"

"If Athena and Artemis support Hippolyta's choice to send Ares after me, then I could care less what they think about me," I replied shortly. "I've survived this long without the goddesses' help - I think I can take care of myself. And I certainly don't need Hippolyta, either." I touched the cold steel of the tiara and flexed my wrists, newly clad with the long silver bracelets, and stretched out my boot-clad feet. It certainly wasn't a typical Amazon outfit, and definitely not something I'd wear every day. But it had powers, and I needed them.

Artemis glanced over my appearance with an inscrutable expression, then nodded grimly. "It fits you perfectly. But here, put this on." She handed me a cloak.

As I fastened it around my neck, I said, "You're coming with me, right?"

She was silent for a moment. Then, "I can't."

"What?" I struggled to keep my voice down. "Why not?"

"Not right now," she said, solemn. "I can give you the advantage, Diana. I can stall them as you get away. It will be hard with my help - without my help, it might be impossible, even with this suit. True, you are stronger and more powerful than any Amazon I've ever encountered - and, I might add, are the best damn fighter I've ever seen in all my years of existence. But even that might not be enough to avoid the Amazons'... and perhaps the gods' rage at your betrayal."

"Betrayal?" I had to hold back a curse. "OK. All right. But you will come, right? Later on?"

She nodded slowly. "I will."

"Swear it." I took my knife out of my boot, slit my palm, and held it out to her. She stared at it, then grinned, green eyes flashing in the dim torchlight, and did the same with her own hand. We took each other's hands, gripped them tightly, letting our blood mingle between us.

"I swear," she said, "that I will come. Soon." We released our hands from one another, and she held up her hand. "Blood sisters now, Diana. I will keep my promise."

"You'd better," I said, startled to find that tears were springing up in my eyes. I forced them back down, straightened.

"You should go." Artemis nodded towards the entrance. "It will be dawn within a couple hours."

I nodded, started for the entrance. However, before I'd gotten a few steps, I turned around. "Artemis, promise me something," I said. "If I have to fight the Amazons, promise me that you won't help me. Don't fight them. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account. Please."

She inclined her head shortly. "Very well. Now go." She gave me a gentle shove towards the exit. I turned back to look at her one last time, but she'd already disappeared into the shadows.

"Diana," I heard her voice whisper. "When you return... Ask about your father."

I stared at the darkness, through the silence, completely stunned. "My... my what?"

But she didn't answer. In complete shock, I turned numbly, throwing the cloak over my head, and slipped out towards the entrance. Peering outside, I saw the two guards standing, conversing quietly with each other. As I slipped behind them, flattening myself against the wall, I prayed to whatever god would support me to help me escape back home. I wasn't sure if Athena would; and, from what I'd heard of Artemis, she'd be flat out against it. Hopefully, at least one of the Greek gods would help me in some way.

The two guards didn't notice me as I started floating against the wall, up towards the roof. When I reached the edge, I soared atop and alighted on it, breathing a silent sigh of relief. Maybe I could get through this, after all.

"You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you, Princess?"

I whirled around, gripping the lasso tightly in my hands, and faced a young woman who held a long bow in her hands. Her face was beautiful, her skin dark, and her eyes flashing coldly. She wore a silver tiara with a crescent moon in the middle.

"Who are you?" I demanded quietly.

"Artemis. Your patron goddess."

"I thought Athena - "

"Oh, her, too. But she's not as concerned with protected the sacred ground of this island, of these women, as I am. For thousands of years, Athena and I have watched out for Hippolyta and her Amazons, but it is I who am in staunch support of keeping this place separate from the outside world - from men." Her voice carried a viciousness that outmatched even Hippolyta's dislike of men. "And I cannot allow you to leave."

"If Athena doesn't have a problem with it, then you shouldn't either."

"My sister and I differ on the subject of you, Princess. This is your home, your family. Your mother, who gave you life, who formed you, has accepted you back, despite the fact that you have been tainted by Man's World. And yet you shun them. You're leaving to back to your rat's nest in Gotham City." She spat out the words.

"I swear," I growled, "If I have to listen to this crap one more time..." I rose into the air. "You know what? I don't care. Let everyone know I'm leaving. They're going to find out soon enough. And if I really do have a larger purpose, then one way or another, I'll make it off this damn island. And you, nor the Amazons, nor my mother, is going to stop me."

But as I turned and soared into the air, Artemis shrieked behind me: "THE PRINCESS IS LEAVING! QUICK! STOP HER!"

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

The fight had not taken that long, but despite that, both sides had suffered. After Artemis' warning, the entire Amazon population came after me. Most of them didn't draw their weapons, afraid to hurt the daughter of the Queen, but when Hippolyta cried: "STOP HER, AT WHATEVER COST! JUST KEEP HER ALIVE!" They obeyed their Queen and took after me.

I blocked the thousands of arrows raining down on me with my bracelets and armor - well, what little armor I had. Thankfully, I'd kept a huge shield, which helped to block the rest. Then came the spears and the swords. As I fought off several with my own sword, another Amazon, Lyla, came up behind me and grabbed me in a headlock.

"I don't want to hurt you, Princess," she said, sounding truly apologetic. "But you have to come back. For your own sake, please."

As the others flew up to help her, I grunted, threw my elbow into her stomach, and ripped her off me, hurling her into the others. "Sorry," I said flatly. "But that's not going to work for me." As I started a fight with another, in the dark, I saw my mother. Fury boiled in my veins, and I plowed through several Amazons to get close to her. I slammed down onto the ground, striding towards her darkly. When I was only inches away, I halted, glared at her right in the eyes. "Is this how it's going to be?" I demanded with a tone more freezing than ice itself. "Dragging me back here, like some petulant child?"

It was as though I were looking in a mirror. Her face was just as frosty as mine, though more hardened, and a little older. Perhaps more graceful, as well. "If you insist on acting like one, Diana," she returned.

"Oh, that's rich," I laughed harshly. Shaking my head, I added, "Look, I realize I'm going to get nowhere with you. But hear this, Your Majesty." I drew even closer. "If you don't let me leave this island, I swear to you, you will regret it. And I will _never _call you Mother again."

Hippolyta's eyes were steely. "So be it."

The next moment, the entire Amazon army came down upon me.

* * *

Four hours and many wounds later, I gripped my lasso tightly, felt the burning in my hands as it connected with me, the truthful fibres whispering through my head as I soared over the Atlantic Ocean towards Gotham. But blood dripped from my hand, dripped onto the lasso with sizzles. Although the fresh sea breeze was the only thing keeping me from passing out, the smell of the salty sea air was making me nauseous. Thankfully, Gotham was close to the coast, and Wayne Manor only thirty minutes from the ocean in a car. When I saw more and more ships, I knew I was getting closer. However, my vision was slowly growing darker, and my concentration fuzzy.

I could feel the arrow wounds in my body, the many sword slashes on my arms and legs, and the spear holes. I could feel the warm blood streaming out of my body. I had nothing to wrap them with, nothing to help them close and heal. Despite the powers I held, even I had trouble with an entire army of Amazons. Thankfully, no wounds were near fatal areas, and it had seemed to me that they hadn't been shooting for fatal areas, either because of Hippolyta's order, or due to the fact that they liked me too much to kill me. Whatever the reason, I was grateful... And yet, I still bled.

I would heal, but maybe not soon enough.

Minutes passed, and I grew more weary. I began to see strange, ghostly shapes flying around me... with huge, silvery eyes and long, flowing robes. They whispered, reached out to touch me. I felt cool in their hold, and also alarmed. I blinked, swiped at my eyes. I had to stay awake. I was so close now - I had to make it to the Manor, at least. Mom's house was a couple miles more inland, and I wasn't even sure if I would make it to the Manor.

I let out a half-sigh, half-sob of relief as I passed over onto dry land. Only a few minutes now... the lights faded as I sped over the countryside, the cool night wind whipping through my blood-crusted hair. Thankfully, the golden tiara kept most of my hair out of my eyes, but blood from cuts on my forehead were dripping down my cheeks and nose, and into my eyes. I could hardly see anymore... the ghostly whispering grew louder. And, then, I started to fall.

The night was pitch black, but I couldn't stop myself. My eyes drifted shut, and I let myself go as I dropped to the earth. But when I crashed, I hit the ground still half-flying forward, so I rolled over, finally coming to a excruciating halt, curled up on my stomach, on the cold cobblestone. I didn't move for several minutes, until my fingers scratched the cobblestone.

Cobblestone! My dizzy, unfocused mind barely managed to register that Bruce's driveway was cobblestone. With the ghostly whispering encouraging me, I managed to open my eyes a crack and slowly, slowly lift my head. I let out another painful sob as I saw lights... and Bruce's Manor only a couple yards in front of me. I'd made it. I'd actually made it. Now... I just needed to reach the front door. Letting out a loud groan, I gingerly pulled myself to my feet, just noticing that my arm was broken, dislocated, and I could no longer see out of one eye. I dragged myself, limping, up the stairs, and to the front door, which I collapsed against with another moan.

I banged on the door and rang the doorbell at the same time, breathing shallowly. I knew I wouldn't make it more than another few minutes. So dizzy...

The door opened, and I stumbled forward, only managing to right myself for one second, just to meet the butler's astonished gaze.

"Alfred," I gasped, blood seeping into my eyes. "I..."

My vision grew black; and I collapsed on the floor in front of the dumbfounded, horrified butler.

* * *

The covers were warm and soft as I slowly started to regain my consciousness. In the quiet, I heard two voices quietly conversing. One, I recognized as Alfred. And the other... the other felt like an emotion I hadn't felt for over two years. In that voice, I felt _home. _Soft, firm, and deep like a flowing river, the voice brought me out of my formerly painful state into one of complete relaxation and comfort. I had been missing this voice for over two years, a voice that I had heard from birth. The voice that encouraged me, that pushed me. That was always there for me when I had nightmares.

"I can't believe she's back, Alfred," the voice whispered. "I didn't think... I wasn't sure if she would ever..."

"You are her mother. Of course she would," said Alfred quietly. "Thankfully, Wayne Manor was close enough that she could make it. She was barely conscious when she arrived. I wasn't sure if I should call the hospital..."

"She heals quickly," said the other, sounding proud. "Her wounds are mostly healed now. I'm just glad you called me."

"How could I not?" I heard the tenderness in the butler's tone.

Groaning slightly, I opened my eyes experimentally, wondering if my swollen eye had healed as well. It had. I moved my arms, felt my arm completely healed. Then, I looked up and saw Mom's face, smiling, as she stood over me, at my beside. Her hand, trembling, reached down and pressed to my cheek. Her whole body shook, and I saw tears gleaming in her tired, but brilliant eyes. Seeing her hardened, scarred face, weary and thin though it was, sent tears to my eyes. I choked back a sob, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Mom," I whispered, and curled up into my mom's embrace for the first time in over two years.

I could feel the hot tears streaming down my mother's cheeks and dripping into my hair.

"My baby girl," Mom whispered, hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe. "My sun and stars. My little wonder."

I was finally home, where I truly belonged.

But then, I opened my eyes and realized that Bruce was nowhere to be seen. And a part of me still felt very empty.

* * *

Several hours later, she and I sat on the couch in Wayne Manor, talking over what had transpired with her over the past two years. But as she talked of her new job, of her friendship with Alfred, I watched her, studied her, as if I hadn't seen her in ten years. It felt as though it had been that long; and yet, it also felt as though I had never left. But looking over her appearance, I knew something had changed, but not sure exactly what.

"Miss Alkyone." Alfred stood there in the doorway, as if waiting for something. To my confusion, Mom nodded.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Alfred. If you could pull the car around to the front, I"ll meet you out there."

Alfred nodded and left. I, on the other hand, frowned, switching my gaze between Alfred, who wouldn't meet my eyes, and my Mom, who now seemed uncomfortable... as if she were hiding something.

"Where's Alfred taking you?" I demanded. "And why can't you take yourself?"

"Just out and about. I have a doctor's appointment that I can't miss." She smiled, squeezed my arm, and rose to her feet. "I'll be back late. Don't stay up for me. There's some fresh fruit in the fridge, though - help yourself." But as she left the room, I rose and quickly followed her.

"No, no, no," I said, putting a hand on her arm. "What's going on?" I said tightly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Mom sighed. "Diana... Please. Don't ask."

"What doctor's appointment?" I persisted. "C'mon - you've lied enough to me over the years. I want the truth. You owe me that. Now, what's going on? And why do you and Alfred feel the need to keep it a secret from me?"

Mom looked away and closed her eyes. She sighed through her nose, then looked at me with a watery gaze. "Diana... I have to go in for chemo."

I had no response. Chemo could only mean one thing. I felt my heart drop in my chest, and a sickening feeling clench my stomach until it almost hurt to stand.

"Diana, I have cancer."

I felt tears prick my eyes. My jaw clenched, and my hands curled into fists. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to scream. I wanted to murder Artemis and Athena for taking the Amazonian protection off my Mom, because I knew they had cursed her. They had probably cursed me now, too, but I didn't care. Mom, my wonderful, beautiful, loving Mom, had cancer. I had seen that she was unusually pale and almost frail, but I didn't think it would be this bad. But now that I really looked at her, I saw the dark circles under her eyes, the gaunt, drawn expression. And yet, her eyes were content, gentle, unafraid.

Sucking in a breath, I took her hand. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

A year. That's how long she'd had the cancer. Over a year, actually. Over a year, and I hadn't been here to be with her. To hold her hand. To support her, like a good daughter should. I was now cursing myself and Hippolyta for having me stay another year, when my real mother had been here, suffering. As I sat in the hospital chair, staring at Mom in a hospital bed, sleeping, I felt utterly lost and hopeless. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't regret it," said Alfred quietly. "She's had me for company. She's strong, too. She'll pull through. The treatments have been working."

"I should never have left."

"Yes, you should. You needed to. Your mother understood that you have a larger purpose, and she was willing to let you go to find out what it was."

"But I still don't know," I said helplessly. "I don't know what to do. And Bruce is still gone..."

Alfred gave a short sigh. "I know. But I suppose it has been only two years. I expect he'll be gone for several more."

I reached up and pressed my hand over his. "He'll come back. He loves you too much to leave you alone with no answers."

Alfred just smiled faintly, but we both knew he would still worry. However, when my mom moved in her bed, awakening with a small groan, I rose to my feet, instantly focusing on this moment, and her. I hurried over to her beside and took a seat beside her, gently placing my hand over hers. Her head turned to the left, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked once, twice, then focused on me. She smiled wearily, an action that I returned.

"How you feeling?" I asked in a low voice.

"After effects of chemo... so pretty crappy," she admitted. "But infinitely better now that you're here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alfred leave the room, wanting to give us space. I was about to tell him he didn't have to, but by the time I turned, it was too late. I frowned, said, "He didn't have to go."

"He's getting the car. Don't worry." She held my hand. "He's been such a good friend to me these past years. I wouldn't have gotten this far without him. Such a good man. If only he were a few years younger," she sighed, eyes twinkling.

I reddened. "Mom!" But I laughed along with her. "You know, you're over a thousand years old. I think he's a little young for you," I teased. "But Alfred's not that old. What, he's in his late forties? Early fifties? He's pretty young. And you look in your mid to late thirties, so it's not a big deal."

"He's fifty-one, I think," said Mom. "But I'm not sure. Not that it matters, of course." She fidgeted in her bed and tried to look nonchalant. However, I wasn't fooled. But I let it slide, knowing that I'd tease her endlessly about it at home. Home - a place to which I still hadn't visited. I wondered how the house looked - if Mom had made any improvements. As I was deep in thought, however, Mom squeezed my hand and held it tightly.

"Diana, promise me something," she said suddenly, gripping my hand with an Amazonian strength. "You won't deny me, will you?"

"Of course not," I said forcefully. "Anything, Mom."

Mom smiled weakly. "I know you're going to fight me tooth and nail on this... but, I want you to find Bruce."

Of all the things to ask me, this had been the last thing I was expecting. "I- I'm sorry?" I stammered. "You want me to what?"

"Diana, listen to me." She placed her other hand over mine. "The doctors are doing everything they can, and the treatments are going well. And now that you're here, my chances are far better than they were. The only thing I cared about was you coming back to me. And now that you have, I'm whole again." She smiled, tears glittering in her eyes. But I knew they were tears of happiness.

"But, Mom-"

"Diana, honey, just let me finish." She inhaled deeply. "I don't want you to live in the past. And I don't want me to dictate your future. I know you care deeply for Bruce, and I know he cares for you. I'll be fine here, with Alfred. But Diana... it's Alfred I'm worried about. Surely you've seen him."

I had. He was pale, thinner, and gaunt. I knew just as well as Mom that he suffered greatly from Bruce's unknown whereabouts. He'd been the father Bruce needed since his parents had died, and now, he was suffering from the loss of his child, as Mom had with me. But Alfred didn't have cancer (unless Mom was holding something else back from me), and Mom wasn't sure whether she'd live or die. There was no way I could leave her - not even for Bruce. I opened my mouth to argue, but I saw her knowing smile.

"You promised me, Diana," she said, sounding amused. "You can't deny me now."

"I don't care," I snarled. "I'm not leaving you to find Bruce - who can take perfectly good care of himself - while you're suffering from cancer! How could you ask something like that of me, Mom?"

"I'm doing it for you."

"I just came back!" I exploded. "And now you want me to leave again? Leave you here, alone? Not knowing if I'll ever see you again?"

"She won't be alone, Princess."

I whirled around, stiffening. If it was another Amazon, I'd have to be ready to take her down. But to my surprise, it wasn't. It was a beautiful woman, with golden skin, freckles dusted across her face, and long, deep brown hair. She wore modern clothes - a pale trenchcoat, a bronze, shorter dress underneath, and heeled, black shoes. However, I knew immediately this woman was no human.

"Who are you?" I demanded, rising to my feet.

"Diana," Mom chided me gently.

The woman smiled, stepped into the room. She had the gentlest look about her. "It's all right, Alkyone." She held out a hand. "Diana, I'm Persephone."

"Goddess of the Underworld? What are you doing here? And how do you know Mom?" I shook the woman's hand tentatively and glanced back at Mom.

"I've been visiting her for some time, keeping her company."

I glanced at Mom, irritated, despite myself. "Another thing you decided to leave out," I said. "I thought that all of the gods had cursed you." Apparently, more things had transpired during my absence than I had originally realized, and I was liking less and less of what I was finding back home.

"Only the ones guarding Themyscira," put in Persephone. "Not all of us goddesses are against you and your mother, Princess. Honestly, you'll find that you have some powerful allies by accepting Man's World. Such as me, and the Queen of the Goddesses, Hera. And Aphrodite as well. But Diana, I have a proposition for you."

My eyes narrowed. "What kind of proposition?"

"One that will involve a sacrifice from you." Persephone came closer to Mom's beside and sighed. "Diana, I know you don't want to leave your Mother, but let me assure you, she is in the best of care."

"What are you getting at?" I asked slowly.

"Just this," said the goddess. "If you agree to your mother's request, I will do everything I can to heal your mother. As the goddess of spring, my healing powers are strong. It is very likely that I can fully rid your mother of the cancer."

I bit my lip, glanced at Mom. "And what's in this for you? Why would you care about me and Bruce?"

"Because your fates are intertwined," replied Persephone. "You may not know it yet, but your collaboration will be the most important of this world. You have a destiny greater than that of yourself, Diana. You will not only change the world, but the universe, as well. But you will not do it alone. Also..." Here she hesitated. "There is one more request, for myself... but mostly for my husband. A condition of the agreement."

"Ah, here we come to it," I said darkly. Folding my arms over my chest, I waited for her steep price.

Persephone smiled. "Diana, we will agree to this bargain, if you accept Hades and me as your patron gods. This is your sacrifice: if you accept us, Athena and Artemis are no longer your patron goddesses. Which means... it is very likely that you will never be allowed on Themyscira again. Could you bear it?"

I tensed, shooting another look at Mom. "Yes," I said finally. "I could. If you can heal her, that is." I shot Persephone a sharp look.

She nodded. "I believe so. And one last thing. Even as you agree to accept my husband and me as your patrons... You also agree to accept Hades... as your father."

My lips parted in astonishment. "_Excuse me_?"

* * *

_Thoughts? :) I think I'm going to go ahead with the longer story. There's a lot I want to get in. A lot of relationships to go over, and of course, the development of Batman and Wonder Woman. And dang, we haven't even gotten to the villains or the JLA! :)  
_

_- Serena  
_


	18. Departure

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Again, thanks so much, everyone! :) I'm so excited for these upcoming chapters... well, really the rest of the story. :)_

_One thing that's always bugged me is that people tend to portray Diana as super-muscular, almost manlike, and frightening, as a warrior. However, she's supposed to be probably the most beautiful woman on the planet. So picture this young Diana, at the peak of her beauty, as the most enchanting, drop-dead gorgeous young woman, who, while is in perfect shape, is well-toned, but not super-muscular. She doesn't need to be super buff to be strong. I'm sort of aiming for a Pirates of the Caribbean mermaid take, where the Amazons are the most gorgeous women on the planet, but extremely dangerous. I think that's part of Diana's power - people don't expect her to be the strongest woman on the planet until they actually fight her, unlike Batman, who just reeks of intimidation and power.  
_

_**NOTE : **My YA sci-fi/fantasy/adventure novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. Here's a short summary:  
_

_**Accused of a crime he didn't commit, fifteen-year-old Rayan Thorn, heir to an intergalactic shipping company, is fleeing justice. After taking refuge on a deadly stardust-mining vessel, he stumbles upon something unexpected: a Starmaid, a space-dwelling, mermaid-like creature whose capture is highly valued by the entire Andromeda Galaxy. Although at first determined to use the Starmaid Thallie as his ticket to freedom, Rayan finds that he's increasingly hesitant to expose her secret to the rest of the galaxy. After all, Thallie's the first and only real friend he's ever had. However, when someone kidnaps Thallie, will Rayan risk everything, including his freedom, to save her? **_

_**NEW: **My new sci-fi short story **SHIFT **is also available on Amazon. It's a darker story for older readers.  
_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page._

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Just sayin'. **

* * *

Hades... the god of the Underworld... my father? Of all the things to tell me...

Reeling from this information, I just stared at Persephone dumbly, wondering if I was either going insane, or if my hearing was correct. Either way, I had no idea what to do or what to say with this information. Casting a glance to Mom, I saw that she didn't look at all surprised or offended by this news.

"How long have you known?" I finally demanded.

"Not too long after you left," replied Mom quietly. "And it made sense, you know. I had suspected... seeing as how you look so much like him."

I sank down on the end of her bed. "I can't believe this."

"Diana, listen to me... let me explain," said Mom. "This goes far, far back, to around a thousand years before you were born. Hades and your mother were in love. They had a millennium-long courtship, and Hades doted on your mother. He was even willing to make her his queen, but she kept refusing him. She was too proud to be the wife of the god of the dreaded Underworld... or the wife of anyone, for that matter. But he continued to see her. And then..." Mom looked at Persephone, whose expression was one of cold fury. "Hades discovered your mother and Ares one night, together. Hippolyta, although knowing Ares' treachery and bloodlust, was a perfect match for the Queen of the Amazons. Your mother revels in war, Diana. I'm not sure if you noticed that."

"I did," I said dully. "I think... I think I've inherited that trait from her."

"It's all right. You're different. You're not like her, you know," said Mom gently. "But as I was saying, Hades refused to forgive Hippolyta after that. He was heart-broken... betrayed. And then, your mother asked the gods for a child. When Hera consented, she only consented on the condition that Hades would be your... well, your father."

"But I wasn't born the normal way," I said, confused.

"No, but he helped to form you," explained Mom. "He has always wanted a child."

I glanced up at Persephone, whose eyes glittered with tears. "And when do you come in?"

"We can't have children," Persephone whispered. "A curse of the dead. Hades and I... met, you could say, not long after your mother's betrayal. Not long, that is, according to immortal standards. I fell in love with him, and fully supported his wish for a child, despite the fact that I could not be the mother. I would be your godmother, Diana, even if Hippolyta did not wish it. Hades and I would watch over you from afar, make sure you were all right."

"And what about my mom?" I asked, reaching out to take Mom's hand. "How does she come into all this? Why are you helping her? Is it just to get to me, or some twisted revenge against Hippolyta?"

"Nothing so hostile. Although nothing would give me more pleasure than to see Hippolyta taken down a few notches," said Persephone stiffly, "I'm doing this because your mother and I have been friends for thousands of years. Before she joined the Amazons, we were companions. And... I admit, Hades and I want to reconnect with you. We didn't dare to come near you while you were growing up, for fear that Ares would suspect something and find you. But now that you're an adult and fully capable, we want to be a part of your life."

I stared between Mom and Persephone, overwhelmed with this news. Hades, my father, the lord of the dead. Persephone, my godmother... and, I supposed, step-mother. And Mom, ravaged with cancer, ordering me to find Bruce. Speak of the devil...

"Ah, look," I said. "Say I do accept you and Hades and agree to Mom's request."

"Promise," Mom coughed in her hand.

"Promise," I gritted out. "Say I agree. I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for Bruce. The man's the most capable, intelligent person I know. He's been hiding out for years now - I'm sure he can hide from me. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't, I can promise you that."

Persephone just smiled. "Oh, the joys of being a goddess," she said. "As the goddess of spring, I'm very connected with the earth. I can feel people's auras, their vibrations against the earth. Each person has a unique footprint, so to say. I can locate Bruce for you, Diana. As a matter of fact, I already have."

My jaw clenched; and I saw Mom hide a smile.

"I don't know why you're doing this," I said, turning to her. "I don't know why you're making me find him. He doesn't need my help. He has his own identity to find, and so do I. As much as we're friends... he's a loner. He doesn't want to be with anyone. Being his closest and longest friend has shown me that. I know him better than anyone else except Alfred. He won't want a partner in anything."

"You're wrong," said Persephone. "And I think, deep down, you know that." She came closer and stood at my mother's bedside, placing a small, golden hand on Mom's shoulder. "Will you agree to the deal, Diana?"

I looked at Mom, torn. "I can't leave you, Mom."

"You haven't. And you won't." Mom smiled. "You're always with me now, Diana. Surely you see the only reason I was in this anxious condition is because I wasn't sure if you would ever come back. Now that you have, I'm at peace."

"But you don't know if I'll come back from finding Bruce," I argued, wanting to point out the reality of the situation.

But she just smiled again. "Oh, you will. You have a stronger reason to, for both my and Alfred's sakes. I have complete faith in you."

I gritted my teeth, not liking how every objection I raised was quickly shot down. But what choice did I have? I could, I supposed, break the promise I'd made to Mom. But that would mean breaking a promise - something I was determined never to do. And she wanted me to go. Not just for her, I knew, but for Alfred. And she cared so much for Alfred, that much was obvious.

"Do it for me, Diana," she said softly. "Please."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I leaned forward and took her hand.

"All right," I said, voice shaking. "I'll go."

She squeezed my hand. "Thank you."

* * *

Wayne Manor was eerily quiet. Although the grand house had always been calm, without Bruce, it felt dead, unloved, and abandoned. I wandered through the silent halls, my footsteps echoing, pounding in my ears. I made my way through the galleries, through the living areas, and finally made my way upstairs. The walls were grey, reflecting the weather, and cold. The doors were closed. However, I came to a pair of elegantly carved doors and slowly opened them, wincing slightly as they creaked and groaned loudly. I peered inside and stepped through. The master bedroom - Bruce's parents' room. It looked as though it had been left untouched since their death. Nothing was out of place. I felt like I was back in the early nineteen hundreds. The furniture was Victorian, the linens unchanged and delicately patterned. A hollow feeling overcame me, and I wondered if Bruce would be angry if I were in here. Technically, this was his room now. I didn't see him wanting to sleep here, though.

My eyes finally caught a grand picture on the far wall. It was a young Bruce, looking around the age of ten. But while I'd seen many pictures of Bruce, this one struck me, hitting me right to my chest. He was so young... and so happy. There was a light in his eyes, a glorious, thrilling spark that I'd never seen with my own eyes. He had been so happy, so carefree. I felt my heart break, knowing that he would never be the same again.

I would never see the light return to his eyes.

My jaw clenched painfully, and I turned and left the room, shutting the doors quietly behind me. Feeling overwhelmed by the emotions raging in me, I stopped and rested against the wall, wrapping my arms around me. I could feel his pain. His sheer grief. I looked across the hall, saw his door closed. Pushing myself off the wall, I entered his room.

It was the complete opposite of his parents' room. It had been lived in, although not for a few years. Objects were on his desk, posters on his walls, and modern-day things, such as an iHome, speakers, and a laptop were strew around the room. I couldn't help but give a faint smile. His comforter was thick, and his couch was comfortable. I remembered sitting on that couch as we talked. I remembered standing behind him, watching as he showed me something on his laptop. I remembered... although I had told no one, falling asleep on his bed on dim, rainy afternoons. The lights from outside, glowing orange were strangely comforting as we would play games like Scrabble, and endless rounds of Monopoly.

I recalled one time, when he and I had been watching something on his laptop, both resting on his bed. A thunderstorm raged outside, and the pounding against the rain was so soothing, and his voice so warm, vibrating, and comforting.

"See how the protons and the neutrons separate?" he was murmuring.

But my eyes had already closed. Half asleep, I curled up towards him, just barely registering his sharp intake of breath. After a moment, his warm, strong arm closed around my back. I felt a warm mouth to my forehead. Felt him smile against my skin.

Forcing myself back to the present time, I closed my eyes, sank down on the edge of the bed, and leaned over on my arms.

_Oh, Bruce... _

I rubbed my forehead and opened my eyes. The orange lights bordering the house flickered in the fading grey light. Although I had heard Alfred approaching, I didn't move. He came up beside me, pressed a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss him, too," said the butler softly.

I reached up and squeezed his hand.

"I tried to persuade him to take the master bedroom," he continued. "But he refused. He wanted to stay in this room, although the master bedroom is rightly his. But there are... too many memories." His voice clouded with emotion.

A spark of determination jolted through me. I rose to my feet and turned to face him.

"I'm going to find him, Alfred," I said firmly. "I'll find him and bring him back."

Alfred's eyes glittered with tears. "Thank you," he whispered.

I leaned forward and hugged him tightly, although he tensed in my arms.

"Take care of my mom, Alfred," I murmured. "She needs you." I pulled back and looked him right in the eyes.

He nodded. "You have my word I will do everything in my power to ensure she has the best of care."

"Thank you."

* * *

That night, I stood outside, arms folded across my chest. Mom had been brought back to Wayne Manor and would be living here for the foreseeable future - at least until she was healed. And she would be, I thought. She would be. I would hold Persephone to that. Speaking of my godmother... she needed to tell me where Bruce was. I knew I would leave by the end of the week, but I had no idea where to start looking.

The wind had died down, and the night was warm and calm - the exact opposite of how I felt.

"Hello, Diana."

I whirled around. Great - another god popping up in my life. My eyes flared with irritation momentarily, but I was startled to see the most unassuming god I'd ever met. He was dressed in modern day clothes - a brown jacket, a black t-shirt, and dark pants and boots. He wasn't incredibly tall or buff - actually, he was... normal. He had wavy, long-ish black hair and bronze skin, almost Hispanic-looking. And he wore rectangular, rimless glasses. Glasses.

What kind of a god wore glasses?

He gave me a small, uncertain smile, hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" I asked, startled.

"I'm Hades," he said. "I'm... well, your father." His quiet voice carried an ancient Greek accent, giving me the impression that he hadn't come to the surface world much.

I just stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"I think so," he said, taken aback. "I remember creating you, that is."

"No - I mean... you're Hades?"

"Yes, last time I checked," he said, shooting me another smile. "Not what you expected?"

"Not really... especially for a god who carried off Persephone and dragged her down to the Underworld."

He rubbed his forehead, looking chagrined. "Yes, well... that's been exaggerated. Seph's mother is a bit high-strung and overdramatic. She likes to embellish situations... especially if it means she gets some kind of attention. She always was jealous of the other goddesses... But that's beside the point," he said, shaking his head. "The reason I came here... is to, well, to really see if you'd be willing to have me in your life." Hades frowned. "I feel like a deadbeat father who hasn't paid spousal or child support in years."

A laugh burst out of my mouth, startling both him and me; I found myself smiling at this strange god.

"Persephone told me about it," I said. "I know what happened between you and Hippolyta."

His dark eyes were calm, but I could see he was anxious about my decision. Although I'd said yes, I knew he was still waiting for personal confirmation.

I took a few steps towards him. "Look... I haven't had the best experience with the gods, and that's an understatement. But, despite that... you are my father - in a strange sort of way. And I'm willing to give this a chance." I held out my hand.

His eyes glimmered warmly; he took my hand in his own. "That's all I ask, Diana." He released my hand and stepped back. "Oh, and by the way... your friend Bruce..." - I leaned forward, apprehensive - "He's in the mountains of Tibet, in a fortress near the tiny village of Oma. Be wary. I'm not sure how the owner of the fortress would react to discovering the Princess of the Amazons."

He disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

A week later, I stood in the foyer of Wayne Manor. Alfred, with Mom resting on his arm, came up to me. Mom released herself from his arm and hugged me as strongly as she could.

"Diana. Come back to me."

"You know I will." It was harder than anything to pull away. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you back. Be safe."

"You, too." I kissed her cheek and turned to Alfred, who looked incredibly uncomfortable, as if dreading that I would hug him again. Despite his discomfort, I hugged him lightly. "Thanks so much, Alfred. I'll be back with him."

He nodded. "Thank you. Be careful."

He and my mother - so similar. I nodded, smiling weakly, and hoisted my larger backpack over my shoulder. Although it carried all my armor, several weeks worth of food, and other necessities and probably weighed over a hundred pounds, it felt as light as a feather. Giving both my mom and Alfred a quick smile and nod, I turned and opened the door, stepping out into the night. I rose slowly into the air, relishing in the wind across my face, and turned back to give them one last wave.

Heart pounding, I took off into the sky, bursting into a supersonic flight towards the mountains of Tibet.

* * *

Although it only took me several hours to reach Tibet, I had no exact location of the fortress Hades had talked about. I'd have to ask the locals. But dressed as an American, I didn't think I'd have much luck. In the dark of the night, I took some clothes from a small, crudely fenced yard and left a large pile of money in one of the socks still drying on the line.

It was cold, brutally so, although it didn't matter to me. However, I had to disguise myself as best as possible. I wore a pair of the pants, a thick, coarse, wrap-up coat, and finally a scarf that I wrapped around my head, covering everything but my eyes. I put on a pair of fingerless gloves and started through the town, wondering if anyone were awake. I just needed directions... Someone had to know where it was.

As I passed by an alley in between two houses, I saw a light on the second floor. Through the window, I saw a little girl playing with something. I smiled faintly until I saw what she was playing with.

_A knife! _

Not even giving it a second thought, I flew up to the window and opened it. The moment I did so, the girl, insanely fast, threw the knife at me. I caught it, although startled, and stared at her. She was tiny, with shoulder-length, shiny black hair, and dark oval eyes. Such empty eyes...

"Hello," I managed to get out in Mandarin. "Are you all right?"

The little girl didn't speak, just stared at me inquisitively.

"Why were you playing with this?" I asked softly.

Still, the girl didn't reply.

I sighed, climbed through the window, and alighted into the room. "This is dangerous," I said, kneeling down to more her level. "You could get hurt, sweetie." When she didn't speak, I asked gently, "Can you talk, honey?"

To my horror, the girl shook her head slowly. She started to make hand movements, then held out her hand, presumably for the knife. But now I shook my head and slipped it into my boot.

"No, honey. It can hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed. I saw a dark hatred there, a hatred that should not have been in one so young. Something was wrong, here.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, holding up my hands. "I'm just wondering if you might be able to point me towards the fortress in the mountains."

The girl's eyes widened, and she glanced out the window. I followed her gaze towards a tall set of mountains, then looked back at her, my heart breaking for this beautiful little girl who seemed more lost than I ever was. And what the hell was she doing with a knife? She threw it as though she'd been trained to throw it. It had been a perfect throw, and would've killed me if I hadn't had powers. This was wrong.

I reached out, but she recoiled. I sighed.

"I'm Diana," I said, smiling. "What's your name?"

Then, I heard footsteps in the hall, I looked sharply towards the doorway. The footsteps stopped at the girl's door, and I heard a knock.

"Cassandra?" said a woman's voice, low and dangerous. "What is going on in there?"

The knob started to turn. I rose to my feet, whispered, "I'm sorry." And I flew out before I could be caught. Heading in the direction that the girl had looked, I soared towards the mountain range and started to weave in between the peaks, hoping to catch a glimpse of some light. For minutes, I had no luck. I flew higher, deeper into the heart of the mountains. The wind picked up, and the cloud-covered sky let loose a blizzard that burst into my face. But I pressed on, only more determined. I flew lower to the ground and tried to block out the snow from my vision.

Then, a dark shadow loomed up before me, and I stopped short mid-air. I sank to the ground, the shadow blocking the snow. As I looked up, it grew larger, sharper, and well-defined. I saw several lanterns swinging in the wind. And directly in front of me was a small path leading to a large set of wooden doors.

I grinned. I'd found it.

With a purposeful stride, I marched up to the door and banged on it. I waited, several minutes. I knocked again, and still, no answer. The wind howled, and my eyes narrowed.

_Screw this. You're the freaking Princess of the Amazons.  
_

I placed my hands on the doors, and, with one swift move, shoved the doors open.

* * *

_Thoughts? :) I'm sooooo super excited for the next chapter... I think you all know why. :D  
_

_- Serena  
_


	19. Reunion

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Really appreciate it, everyone! :) I think you're all going to like this chapter..._

_OK, so first off, some issues of characterization. I know some people weren't really pleased with Hades' portrayal, as he's normally the villain, like in the cartoon. However, being a long time Hades/Persephone fan, I really wanted to break away from that evil stereotype and make him a shyer, more quiet god. I also know that some people don't like the way I've made Hippolyta a witch, but again, I want to remind you that this is an **extreme AU**. Anything's possible! Also, that's due to the fact that I've never liked Hippolyta. And while Bruce may not seem as cold and harsh as he does in the comics/cartoon/etc., remember again, this is AU, and he's also very young and has had Diana throughout his teens.  
_

_Also, I'm picturing Persephone as Gemma Aterton in Prince of Persia, and Hades as Rodrigo Santoro in Love Actually. I think I've decided on Jessica Biel for Diana.  
_

_**NOTE : **My YA sci-fi/fantasy/adventure novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on **Amazon **in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. Here's a short summary:  
_

_**Accused of a crime he didn't commit, fifteen-year-old Rayan Thorn, heir to an intergalactic shipping company, is fleeing justice. After taking refuge on a deadly stardust-mining vessel, he stumbles upon something unexpected: a Starmaid, a space-dwelling, mermaid-like creature whose capture is highly valued by the entire Andromeda Galaxy. Although at first determined to use the Starmaid Thallie as his ticket to freedom, Rayan finds that he's increasingly hesitant to expose her secret to the rest of the galaxy. After all, Thallie's the first and only real friend he's ever had. However, when someone kidnaps Thallie, will Rayan risk everything, including his freedom, to save her? **_

_**NEW: **My new sci-fi short story **SHIFT **is also available on Amazon. It's a darker story for older readers.  
_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on Twitter, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my Deviantart page._

* * *

The wind screamed in one last burst around me as I stared into the fortress. It was very dark, lit only by a few torches and two tables of candles on either side of the foyer, I supposed it was. I guess they didn't get electricity up here. Sucking in a breath, then exhaling deeply, I stepped into the fortress. I shut the doors behind me, and everything was silent. Ahead, through the next doorway, leading up through some steps, I saw a throne-like chair. A man sat on it.

Stiffening my resolve, I slowly made my way up the steps and into the main room. As I drew closer to the the throne, I saw the man better: he was Asian, bald, and had the strangest mustache/goatee I'd ever seen. He wore traditional robes and glared at me, albeit inquisitively, and leaned forward to examine me.

Then, from his left drew another man out of the shadows. He was tall, wore a suit, and grey and silver hair and a goatee. Was this a strange society of men who had similar shaving styles? I resisted a snort and halted, sensing a threat. Although the room was quiet, I heard soft creakings from around and above. There were others... others in the shadows, waiting.

I knew at once that I'd pulled myself into a deadly situation. But the question was... had Bruce been less fortunate than I? No, I squashed that thought immediately. Bruce was here, somewhere, and alive. I started to imagine dark dungeons, prisons, and chains.

Hera. I had an overactive imagination.

"Who are you?" asked the man who stood only several feet away from me. "And how did you come to be here?" I heard the threat in his voice.

"I walked," I said, unable to stifle a dry retort.

_Stupid, Diana! _

The man raised an eyebrow. "And your identity?" His cold gaze swept over my appearance. "Most know better than to come to this place. You must have a purpose."

From both sides and from behind, I heard and felt men coming near me. They would kill me in an instant if I answered wrong. Well, they would probably try to kill me anyway. I smiled under my hood. They would try. For the first time, I really enjoyed being a super-powered Amazon.

"I'm looking for someone," I said, my voice disguised. My eyes swept the room. I observed the men closing in on me - but none of them looked familiar. The question was... would Bruce have used his real name? I highly doubted it. Crap, I thought. I hadn't planned this out very well.

"Looking for someone?" echoed the man. His voice carried an accent. "And what makes you think that he's here?"

_Well, my good sir, if you must know, my father, who happens to be the god of the Underworld, Hades, told me, because he heard it from his wife, Persephone, who's my godmother._

Yes, that wouldn't go over well.

"I know he came here," I said, my voice harsh. "Recently. Around two years ago."

"We have many with us," said the man. "But I'm afraid that we don't accept outsiders." His gaze fell to the others, and he uttered a command in Mandarin, which said, "Hold."

I looked around, wondering what this man was playing -

And without warning, a dark shadow burst forth, down from the ceiling rafters, and barreled down on me. I barely had time to duck and roll out of the way, as the dark being tried to grab me. Rolling up, I moved into a fighting position. The dark shadow rose to its feet, revealing a tall, muscular figure, clothed in all black. Like me, his head and face were covered, revealing only his eyes. But in the shadows, I couldn't even see them.

I didn't have much time to observe before he attacked me again. His moves were drastically different from everything I had been taught - martial arts, the highest levels, no doubt. We danced across the room, me struggling to contain my Amazonian strength, and him moving faster than lightning, his moves precise and deadly, and his focus entirely on bringing me down.

As our arms locked, his foot curled around mine, and I stumbled back. He whirled around, his leg striking out at me in a vicious kick, and I tumbled to the ground. He was strong. I jumped to my feet, furious, and decided to hold nothing else back. As he came at me again, I leaped up over him, grabbing his mask as I did so, and yanked it back. He jerked to the ground, and I dropped into a roll, the mask clenched tightly in my fist. Turning around sharply to face him, I looked on as he rolled over onto his stomach, rose to his feet instantly, and faced me with a dark glare.

My eyes widened; the entire room ceased to exist. I heard and saw nothing else but _him._ That face... those eyes. That face that had occupied my dreams, my memories for the past few years. Those eyes that burned with fury right now. Fury at me. It was such a different face... and yet the same. Older, definitely. He had black stubble dusted across the lower half of his face. His hair was long, wavy, and his jaw sturdy and hardened. The face of a grown man.

I stared, in shock, at those piercing blue eyes.

"Bruce!" the suited man snapped.

When it looked as though Bruce would come at me again, I jolted myself out of my stupor, dropped the mask, and, without a second's hesitation, ran towards him, arms wide open.

"Bruce!" I shrieked.

Bruce, startled, hesitated and stiffened as I launched myself into his arms. He didn't return the hug - but I hadn't expected him to. I hugged him tightly.

"Bruce, oh my gosh..." I was shaking. "Bruce, it's me." I pulled back, reached up, and yanked the scarf off my face. My long, dark hair spilled out over my shoulders, down my back. I smiled up at him, enjoying the look of complete astonishment on his face. "It's me." I honestly felt like crying.

"Diana!" he breathed. He had never been so speechless, so flabbergasted. I had expected his next movements to be slow, uncertain, but he was touching my hair, my shoulders - one hand rested against my hair, and the other moved down to my waist, as if wanting to quickly assure himself that I was real. "Diana," he said, more fiercely. His eyes burned into mine, blazing and intense. "What are you doing here? How did you - _How on earth_ did you find me?"

"It's... a long story," I said. One of my hands gripped the front of his shirt, while my other rested on his upper arm. "I can't believe it..."

"You're back," he said, still in disbelief. "I can't believe it... I thought..." His voice was so deep, so rich. Those eyes flashed with a dark, anxious expression that quickly disappeared the next second.

"I'm back." I grinned up at him, wanting to hug him and kiss him and jump up and down screaming like a little girl all at once. The look on his face left me breathless. It was as though he'd never really seen me before.

However, the next moment, the man behind us cleared his throat. Bruce stiffened, a mask shadowing his features, and he pulled away from me. I frowned, followed his gaze to where the suited man watched us with extreme interest... and me with a dark expression I didn't like.

"Bruce," said the man. "You didn't tell me you had such an enchanting friend. So skilled, too. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I also didn't like his tone. But when I looked back at Bruce, he nodded. He was obeying this man, following his orders. Was this some strange cult? I wondered suddenly, panicking. Had Bruce been brainwashed? No, that would never happen, I thought dismissively. He was too strong for that. Much too stubborn.

Bruce nodded shortly, stepped in between the man and myself. "Henri, this is Diana, an old friend of mine. Diana, this is Henri Ducard, my mentor."

_Mentor? I don't like the sound of that. _

Henri held out a hand. I shook it hesitantly. Henri smiled.

"Pleasure to meet a friend of Bruce," he said. "Although you must be a very good friend to have traveled all the way from Gotham. How did you find this place? It is reserved for few only. All but impossible to find."

I raised an eyebrow. "Clearly not, since I found it."

"Mind telling me how?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could talk to Bruce for a bit... and maybe get some sleep," I said. "Is it all right if we talk in the morning? I've been traveling for days now... I could use a rest. If that's all right, of course."

Henri glanced at Bruce, then to me with a thoughtful expression. He nodded. "Of course. Bruce can show you to one of our rooms. We'll talk in the morning. I'm curious to learn more about such a devoted friend."

Bruce nodded again and placed a hand on my arm. "This way, Diana." He led me down several darkened corridors lined with wooden doors, until he stopped at one door and opened it. When I stepped inside, I realized immediately that this was not a spare room. It was lit, the bed unmade, and the room strewn with objects, many of them weapons. The door closed softly behind me; and Bruce locked it. I turned to face him, realizing suddenly that this was his room.

Unfortunately, his grim facade had returned - the expression that he wore most often back home. He set the lantern he'd been holding on the desk and nodded towards the bed.

"C'mon. Let's sit down. It's going to be a long night."

Feeling strangely awkward, I took a seat on the edge of the bed, while he grabbed a chair and pulled it up so he faced me directly, only a couple feet away. Once he sat down, he sighed through his nose and studied me, drinking in my undoubtedly appearance just as I was taking in his. We weren't kids anymore; and that fact saddened me.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Princess."

That familiar nickname caused me to smile, and I nodded.

"I know. So do you."

"You first."

Sucking in a breath, I began to tell him everything that had happened to me since the day he'd left.

* * *

It had been several hours since I'd started my story, and although I was exhausted, he still had a lot of questions, and I still needed to tell him the most important pieces I'd left out.

"So your mother, despite the fact that Ares had enslaved, tortured, and murdered them only a thousand years before, still made a deal with him?" he said, eyes glittering with anger.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah. I guess looking back on it now, she was just desperate. She wanted me back - I was her only daughter. But not desperate enough to come find me herself," I added darkly, leaning back on the bed.

There was a pause. Then, "I'm sorry, Diana," he said quietly.

"Don't be. I knew what I was getting myself into. I only got stronger from the experience." I hesitated, my breath catching in my throat. "Bruce," I said, looking at him intently, "There's something you have to know."

"What is it?" His voice carried an edge now.

"It's my mom. She..." I swallowed. "She has cancer."

His lips parted in shock. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but all he said was, "How long?"

"Over a year."

"Oh, Diana." He leaned forward and took my hands in his own. His hands were warm and rough, and his fingers long and powerful. He rubbed the tops of my hands. "I'm so sorry. Is she getting the best of care? I have Doctors back home - she'll have the best resources. Has Alfred seen to that?"

"Bruce, you know Alfred," I said, a bit irritated by Bruce's lack of faith in his butler. "He's always been there for Mom. He's doing everything he can - he's been there for her more than I have. And he's not exactly doing well himself."

Bruce stiffened.

"No, I mean... he's fine, physically," I quickly added. "He's not sick or anything. But Bruce, he misses you so much. He's so worried about you. And with Mom sick, he's completely stressed out and emotionally drained." I looked at him firmly. "Bruce, you have to come back."

Bruce's lips thinned, and his expression grew cool. He rose to his feet, turned away from me.

"Diana..."

"Bruce, Alfred needs you. Gotham needs you. You can't just stay here, holed up in this creepy fortress forever."

"Diana, I can't."

I stared at him, horrified and suddenly furious. I bolted to my feet, coldly stated, "That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Bruce Wayne." Standing tall and proud, I felt every bit of the Amazon Princess I was. And for the first time, I truly felt on level with him, no teenage insecurities holding me back.

He whirled around, his face contorted with anger and surprise; and, I thought, hurt.

"Diana, listen to me," he said, struggling to keep his cool. He took a step towards me. "I'm doing this for Alfred. For Gotham. I've been training for the past two years to fight injustice, but I'm not ready yet. I still have at least another year to go. I thought you, of all people, would understand my situation. I'm afraid I'm only human, Diana." His eyes glittered dangerously. "Unlike you, I'm not a meta-human with advanced capabilities."

Cold fury boiled in my veins. "That's such a load of BS," I snarled. "Don't you dare pull that on me, Bruce. You know me better than that."

"It's been a few years," Bruce replied icily. "People change." His gaze swept over me. "Clearly."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Don't play dumb with me, Diana, because you are the farthest thing from stupid," he said in a low voice. "We both know that you can snap my neck with two fingers. Not to mention you're twice as fast, probably ten times as strong, and can fly. You're a Princess from a society of immortal warriors, and I'm a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues. You're a magical being, and I'm only human. Don't pretend like everything is the same, because we both know it's not."

We stood several feet apart, glaring viciously at each other. I honestly didn't ever remember being this mad at him before. How had it come to this so quickly? Had we changed so much?

But I deflated first. "Bruce," I said, sighing, "I didn't come here to fight you - physically or with words. I came here because you're my friend, and the people who love you are worried about you."

Bruce also relaxed, looked slightly ashamed of his behavior. He came up to me, embraced me. I buried my face into his shoulder, relishing in the comforting warmth of his body. He was still taller than I was, thank goodness.

"I know," he said quietly, somberly. "I'm sorry, Diana. I don't want to fight with you. But there's something you have to understand." He pulled back slightly to look down at me. "I'm not ready to go back." His tone and face were grave. "I still need more training. It's going to take me a while, and it's only been two years. But I can't go back and fail. I'd be failing Alfred... and you, much less Gotham City."

I reached up and tugged at a strand of dark, wavy hair. "You'd never fail me, Bruce."

His face softened. "Maybe you wouldn't think so. But I would." His knuckles brushed lightly against my cheek. "You know me better than anyone, Diana. Please try to understand my reasons for staying. I have to finish what I've started. Henri's a good teacher."

"I didn't like the way he looked at me."

"He's naturally suspicious." He took my hands in his. "You trust me, don't you?"

"With my life - you know that," I said instantly.

"Then can you trust me to know what I'm doing? Don't think for a second that I haven't worried about Alfred these years. But if there was some way to get a message to him that I'm all right..." He rubbed the back of his neck; and I suddenly saw just how exhausted he really was. Dark circles coated the skin around his eyes, and his shoulders were slightly hunched. I saw scars on his neck and gently pulled down his black turtleneck. I felt his hand on my arm, brushing lightly against the coarse material.

"I've missed you, Bruce. We all have." I admitted in a quiet voice.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you." His voice was low, vibrating against my ears warmly.

I stared up at him, my hand resting on his collarbone. What did that mean? Did he mean... in a friend way? Or... something else. I felt as though I had to get to know him again. I smiled faintly.

"It's been a long time, Bruce. Too long."

"Agreed." There was a hard, determined look on his face, his eyes glinting with that steely look I remembered so well. "Diana, is there any way I could convince you to stay here with me?"

"What, train with you? I'm not sure Mr. Ducard might be too happy about that."

"He'll deal," said Bruce darkly. "But I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again."

"Bruce," I said with a sigh, "I just came to get you back. I can't leave my mom behind - not with her condition. Would you really expect me to just stay here for who knows how long, while she's sick in the hospital with cancer?"

"Of course not," replied Bruce, "but didn't she tell you to live your own life? You made her a promise."

"To find you - that's it. Don't twist my words."

He sighed, agitated. "That's not what I meant." His voice was grave, quiet. "From what you've told me, she has your godmother to help her. She's going to be fine, and so will Alfred. They're both stronger than you think. And trust me when I say that Alfred is not a weak person. He's been through hell and back, believe me... what with my parents' death.. ensuring that I stayed with him and kept the house..." He ran a hand through his long, thick hair. "But it's late. We can talk more in the morning. If you want to leave, I understand. But you shouldn't now - even for you, it's freezing out there."

Torn, I just nodded. "All right."

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He pulled off his outer shirt, leaving a black T-shirt underneath.

I frowned. "I thought you were taking me to my room."

"The only available rooms are several floors down and secluded from the rest of the fortress. You can stay in my room for the time being until we find something better for you."

I looked at him archly. "You seem very sure that I'll stay."

He shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes, Diana. You want to learn more just as much as I do. The Amazons have taught you to fight, undoubtedly. But even they're not ninjas."

I pulled off the native clothing, leaving only a tank and black leggings. As I sank back onto the bed and curled up under the covers, I turned to face him as he adjusted on the floor beside me.

"True," I admitted. "You really kicked my butt back there."

"You were holding back," he accused, eyes glinting up at me.

"No," I argued. When he raised an eyebrow, I sighed. "Fine. I was. A little. But so were you. Why did you attack me in the first place? Does Ducard order you to kill every intruder that shows up?"

Bruce turned his head to look up at me. "First, no one comes up here. Secondly, I only attacked you because Ducard said that you were probably a spy for the Chinese government and were potentially dangerous. Little did he know that you're probably the most dangerous woman on the planet."

I smiled down at him. As the candles flickered and sizzled out, we fell silent, the only noises the howling of wind outside. I stared at the spot Bruce lay, with one hand behind his head. Even in the dark, I could still see him well. He was right. I did want to stay. Not just for him, but for the opportunity that lay before me. If Ducard accepted me as another student, then not only would I be fighting alongside Bruce, giving us a good chance to catch up, rekindle our friendship and figure out what exactly he'd been doing for the past two years, but I'd learn an entirely different style of fighting.

But none of that, not even Bruce, could compare with my mom's sickness. She needed me.

As I drifted off to sleep, however, I suddenly felt a strong presence watching me. I sat upright, staring into the dark. After a moment, I could see a shadowed figure and two glittering dark eyes.

"Hello again, Diana."

Now, I was more alert. I leaned forward. "Hello, Hades."

Hades stepped forward, his footsteps completely silent, until he was at my bedside.

"Diana," he said, "I've come with a message from your mother. And, with a message to deliver in return, if you want." He adjusted his glasses and frowned. "I think Hermes is rubbing off on me. He usually does this sort of thing."

I smiled faintly. "What's the message... Dad?"

Even after our conversation had finished, I'd still forgotten that I hadn't told Bruce that I actually had a father.

* * *

Morning came too soon. Although I was used to waking up before dawn to begin training, by the time I opened my eyes, I saw Bruce, shirtless, doing one-armed push-ups on the wooden floor. He wasn't even breathing hard, but a small sheen of sweat glistened on his back in the pale, dim light of the candles and lanterns.

I swallowed. I hadn't seen men in two years, really. And Bruce was definitely the best-looking man I'd ever seen, to put it mildly. I ran a hand through my wild, long tangles, wondering distantly if he noticed my appearance. To be honest, I hadn't really looked in a mirror for a long time. Not that the Queen didn't carry mirrors, which she did, but I usually relied on my sisters for my appearance during feasts and whatnot. Now, however, I was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

_Pull yourself together, Diana! _I mentally slapped myself.

Clearing my throat, I made my awakened state known to Bruce. He glanced back at me before continuing his morning workout.

"Good, you're up. We have breakfast at six thirty. There's a shower if you want to go first."

"Thank you." I slipped out of bed, rose to my feet; and gazed down at him. After a moment, I put my hands on my hips. "All right, Bruce," I said firmly. "I'm staying with you."

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So a lot of you are probably wondering what conversation Hades and Di had - you'll find out later. And just to let everyone know... from here on out, it's all Bruce/Diana. :) Not instant romance, of course. But they're not going to be separated again. So no more waiting for Bruce to show up! Yay!__  
_

_- Serena  
_


	20. Student

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Really appreciate it, everyone! :) You guys are awesome. _

_**NEW!: **My YA sci-fi novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page._

* * *

"What made you change your mind?" asked Bruce curiously as he came out of the bathroom. A towel was draped around his neck, and loose black pants hung low around his waist. His eyes, now that I could see them in the morning light, glittered with a renewed energy that I hoped existed there because of me.

I glanced out the window, stretching myself onto my tiptoes, one foot after the other, with ease.

"Some things I had to consider."

"Such as?" He moved to his small dresser and pulled out a black long-sleeve shirt.

"I sense a color theme going on, here," I joked lightly, motioning to his clothes. He simply raised an eyebrow, warning me not to change the subject. I knew he wouldn't rest until he knew why I stayed. I hoped he didn't think me desperate... But why should he? We were old friends. It was what any friend would do for another. Usually.

But for some reason, I didn't feel like telling Bruce my father was the god of the dead. Maybe it was because of his parents' death... maybe I was slightly ashamed to have such an infamous god as my father... or the fact that a mythological god was my father in the first place. And considering Bruce's dislike for the super-human, or meta-human, and magic, especially, I felt that would alienate us from each other so early on in our reunion.

"Let's just say," I said, coming towards him, "that I had a change of heart. I was also able to get a message to Alfred that you're all right... and that I made it. But," I added with small smile, stepping up until we were mere feet apart, "I know that you won't be happy until you've heard every detail."

"You know me too well."

"Indeed I do." I socked him lightly on the shoulder and moved past him towards the door. I opened it and grinned as he followed behind me, shutting the door behind him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" he muttered, coming up beside me.

"Soon enough."

He muttered something under his breath, but I heard it. I nudged him in the side, fighting back a grin. Oh, it was so good to be with him again - it was almost as if nothing had changed. Not true, of course - everything had changed in so many different ways. I felt that being in this dark fortress should have bothered me more, but honestly, nothing could shake my relief at finally being reunited with Bruce. I got the feeling that he was thinking the same way.

We walked through many quiet halls until I heard noises of men practicing. As we passed through an open doorway, I caught a glimpse of rows of men moving together, as one, and shouting as they stepped through another. As we entered the heart of the fortress, we passed by more men - some making weapons, some in computer rooms, and others down below a level, where an open training mat lay, and two men fought hand-to-hand combat.

"What exactly are you learning here?" I murmured.

"Ninjitsu," said Bruce gravely. "Stealth, secrecy, agility, deception. Powerful tools, especially for what I need to do."

I raised a dubious eyebrow. "Why deception?"

"It's Gotham City, Diana."

I nodded slowly. "I suppose. But aren't we supposed to be better than all that?"

"Then all what?" He shot me a sharp look. "Diana, in order to bring Gotham back, I'm going to have to get my hands dirty. Not kill anyone, of course," he added when my eyes narrowed. "Come on. You really think so little of me?"

"Of course not. It's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's just... I feel like here, you're going to become a part of the Gotham Underworld, rather than rise above it. It's all darkness from what I can tell so far."

"Maybe in order to save Gotham, that's the only way to do it," said Bruce solemnly. "Just trust me, all right? You always have before. I know what I'm doing." And by the way he carried himself, the new confidence and almost arrogance that I saw in him, I did trust him. While he'd always been self-assured, something else had added to his inner strength. He was becoming more and more powerful, and I was burning with anticipation to see him excel and master whatever it was he was learning.

Bruce led me to a set of double doors and opened them. The room was dim, quiet, and only lit by several candles. There was a window, but it didn't give much light. Looking around, I saw a large table and three chairs sitting to the right. Facing us, standing in front of the window, was the man from last night, Henri Ducard. A strange name for a man living in the Tibetan mountains.

"Good morning to both of you." His hands were folded behind his back, and he no longer wore a suit, but an outfit similar to what Bruce had been wearing last night. I took this as a sign he intended to train today. Whether or not he would agree to train me was less certain. Either way, I still did not like the way he was gazing at me. I almost thought I saw a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Please," he said graciously, "have a seat. I did agree to speak with your friend today, Bruce, and I must admit, I am very intrigued." He came closer, took a seat on the other side of the table, intending to face both Bruce and me.

Bruce and I took our chairs; Bruce seemed much more at ease with this man than I was.

"So," said Ducard, after we'd been served some food, "Bruce, tell me more about your friend."

"I can speak for myself," I said coolly, while at the same time, Bruce said, "She can speak for herself." We shot each other a quick, slightly amused glance, and I turned back to Ducard, who watched us carefully. Clearing my throat a little, I started into how Bruce and I had known each other since childhood, and due to his guardian's concerns, insisted that I come and find him. I made up a quick story about Bruce telling me he'd be traveling in the Central Asia, and I'd picked up the clues from there.

"After all," I said, "how many American men come to these parts?"

Bruce didn't say a word, but of course he knew I was lying.

"So," said Ducard, folding his hands together on the table, "now that you have found him, what is your intent?"

I glanced again at Bruce before answering, "Look, Mr. Ducard. I've grown up in the Gotham Narrows, probably more aptly put as hell on earth. The city is a mess - worse than a mess. It needs help, and I'd like to be a part of what Bruce is trying to accomplish. What you are trying to accomplish." I gazed at him firmly, calmly in the eyes, knowing my lie was partly true.

After a moment, Ducard said gravely, "You are very young to be considering this, Diana. You must know, that if you join your friend, you must be willing to accept my conditions and go through a rigorous amount of training. You will probably not succeed."

I flashed him a quick smile. "Try me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bruce hiding a small grin.

Ducard smiled faintly. While he was hard to read, I picked up some condescension, but still some unhealthy interest. For some reason, I felt safer with an entire army of Amazons coming after me than I did here. But what, I thought, did I have to be afraid of?

As I took a sip of water, however, an arm lashed out from behind, wrapped itself around my neck, and squeezed tightly. Bruce jumped to his feet as the stranger yanked me out of my seat, dragged me back, and squeezed my neck tighter. While I honestly had to fake the majority of the choking noises, this woman (I knew it was a woman) knew just exactly where to hold my neck for the exact pressure points.

I saw Ducard still sitting there, watching me. He said something shortly to Bruce, whose eyes glittered with rage, and who appeared as though he would try to help me. No. I didn't need his help, and he didn't seem to think he needed mine. But how much could I fight before I gave myself away?

I grasped the woman's arm, jerked my whole body forward; she was pulled over my head and fell on her back, her arm twisting. But quick as lighting, she whirled around and lashed out with a punch to my neck, then whirled around and kicked me in the stomach, followed by a sweep of her feet to knock me to the ground. I had never seen a woman, a non-Amazonian woman, move so fast; it caught me off guard. I leaped to my feet, blocked another punch, and started one of the quickest hand-to-hand combats I'd ever experienced. Her style was so different, so unlike the brutal attacks from Amazons, that I found it hard to anticipate her next move; while she had no trouble anticipating mine. I was stronger, yes, and I knew how to fight. But not like this.

But eventually, I realized that I would end up overpowering her due to my strength; and I decided, despite my injured pride, to let her win. She got in a quick bow that sent me sprawling to the ground on my stomach. As I rose to my feet, she pushed me down with one foot. As Ducard rose to his feet, I saw him with an expression of amusement and... disappointment? Bruce, on the other hand, looked murderous. But I saw from his hardened expression that he knew I could take care of myself. Good. He needed to know that I wasn't helpless. I could easily snap this woman's bone with two fingers, no problem. I didn't think Bruce realized just how strong, how fast, and how powerful I was.

But that would come later.

"You must never underestimate the element of surprise," Ducard said gravely. He came around the table to stand a little in front of Bruce. He nodded shortly to the woman, who lifted her foot off me, allowing me to rise.

"Allow me to introduce one of my finest students," said Ducard. "The Lady Shiva."

I turned to face my assailant. In Amazonian tradition, as one who faced a worthy opponent, I nodded shortly, respectfully. She returned it; and I took a moment to study her. She was thin, but toned, in excellent physical condition. Her hair was long, trailing down her back in black silky sheets. Her skin was pale, flawless, and her posture straight and perfect. But her eyes... Her eyes were dark... and empty. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. This woman was a highly trained killer, a master of death. She had no value for life, and that was more dangerous than Artemis and Phillipus put together.

"If you are truly dedicated to the cause that the League of Shadows is fighting for," said Ducard quietly, "then you will agree to train under her. But I sense you are not searching for anything in particular. You have no ultimate goal in mind."

_Bring Bruce home. Learn to fight as much as I possibly can. Try to figure out who I am in the middle of leaving Themyscira and learning that my father's the god of the dead. Buddy, you have no idea. _

"We are all here because of Ra's al Ghul," continued Ducard. "You will meet him shortly. But in the meantime, you'll have to excuse Bruce and me. We have our own training to continue. Shiva." He nodded again at the woman, surprisingly young for such a fantastic fighter. She must have been training her whole life.

Bruce looked reluctant to leave me, but I shot him a look, and he understood. He and Ducard left the room silently, leaving me and Shiva alone. _  
_

"You stand straight," said Shiva, her voice low and flowing. "Good posture." She began to circle me, study me further. "You fight like a warrior, granted," she continued, sounding slightly impressed. "But you lack the art of subtlety. Of stealth. Of presence."

It suddenly occurred to me that I'd heard that voice before. And her eyes were familiar as well.

"But you have been trained," she said. "By someone very impressive. If you had failed the test, you would be dead right now. I hope you realize how fortunate you are that he allowed you to live."

_And you should realize how fortunate you are not to be stuck with several shattered bones, Shiva._

_"_Who was your teacher?" she demanded.

I hesitated. But that second's hesitation cost me as she threw her arm across my face. I stumbled back, not seriously injured, and was pushed to the ground once more. Shiva grabbed one of my arms and yanked it back. I hissed slightly.

"Your enemy will not wait for you," she hissed, jerking my arm painfully. "And neither will I." She shoved me back, and I hopped to my feet, glowering at her condescending tone. "Tell me who taught you."

I wiped my lip and glared at her. "My sister." Surprisingly, I caught a flash of emotion in her eyes, quickly buried.

"You said you grew up alone."

"It's a long story."

"And your sister was taught by?"

"I don't know."

She looked displeased.

"Again," she snapped shortly, and flew at me.

I hated to admit it, but in her own way, she was even more intimidating than Artemis. While Artemis was bloodthirsty, this woman had no morals at all. She would kill with her bare hands without cause, without a second thought. But I remembered her quick expression when I mentioned a sister, and I started to wonder just who, exactly, was this Lady Shiva. And before we left, I was determined to find out.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. Like I had trained with Artemis, I trained with Shiva. But while Artemis was prideful and took pleasure in humiliating me only until she decided that she actually liked me, Shiva was cruel, colder than ice. Still, she was not completely without other emotions. She obviously took pride in her tutoring; and when I would do well, she would briefly acknowledge it.

Unfortunately, Bruce and I had little chance to see one another. Nights were our only option, when I would sneak into his room, or he into mine. We would talk. Talk about the past, talk about our current training, and the future.

One rainy night found us lying on the bed, his arms folded behind his head, mine on my stomach. The soft, constant sounds of rain hitting the roof were calming, bringing me back to a time when we had lain in this same position back at Wayne Manor. It felt like ages ago, almost as if it had happened to other people. Bruce's eyes were closed, but I knew that he wasn't asleep, more in a calmed state.

"Remember that time when we had a food fight in the kitchen?" I said suddenly, my voice quiet.

I felt him, rather than saw him smile. "Alfred was pissed."

"We made such a mess," I said, grinning. "I honestly thought he was going to yell at us."

"No. He liked you too much."

"He was like a father to me," I murmured.

A pause. Then, "I know."

We were quiet for another moment. I felt a strange welling up in my chest, a pressure that I needed to get rid of almost instantly.

"Bruce," I whispered in the quiet dark. "I have a father."

He was silent for a good few moments. Then, he said, "I don't understand."

"My mother... she didn't create me on her own," I admitted. "Someone was with her that night." I licked my lips, realizing that I hadn't been this frightened in a long time. But I was afraid... afraid of what he would think, of what he would say. I was grateful that he was silent to let me continue. "Bruce, my father... my father is a god."

"Go on," he rumbled after another pause.

"My father... is Hades. The god of the underworld."

I felt his breath hitch.

"The god of the dead," he said.

"Yes," I whispered. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Diana," he said, his voice strained. "Are you crying?" He sat up halfway, staring down at me.

Ashamed, I turned away. But he gently turned my face towards him, sliding his hand up near my ear.

"Diana," he sighed, sounding exasperated, "did you really think that I would hate you for your father?"

"You already resent me because I'm an Amazon," I said bitterly. "But I'm not ashamed of it, Bruce. I'm proud to be an Amazon. I'm proud of what I am. And... I'm proud of my father. He's not what the stories have said, Bruce. He's... actually sweet. Different. He's part of the reason why I'm here. And if you can't accept me... I don't know how we can still be friends."

Bruce made a small noise of frustration. "Diana... I don't resent you. You were born the way that you were born. You're a princess of the Amazons. Why would you ever have to be ashamed of that?"

I felt a little silly. But knowing Bruce's distrust of people with powers, I had good reason to be worried. Maybe.

"I know... I just... I didn't want something like that to ruin our relationship."

Bruce snorted, leaned back in his former position. I curled up towards him, and using one arm, wrapped it around me, playing with the strands of my long hair. "Diana, after everything we've been through together, you could be an alien from another planet, and I wouldn't care."

I smiled, letting my eyes close.

* * *

One cloudy, brisk day, the wind blew into my face as I sat, legs crossed over another, beside Shiva. We looked out over the mountains, the gorgeous view. The air was a little misty, but so refreshing.

"You're a quick learner," Shiva said. She'd cut her hair recently so it fell to her shoulders. "Quicker than any I have encountered."

A slight frown crossed my face. "That's what my sister always used to say."

"You and your sister were close. What happened?" she asked bluntly.

I thought it strange that she would be asking me personal questions, but I decided to oblige.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "I had to leave her behind. She made me go on without her, but she promised me that she'd find me someday." I hoped Artemis hadn't gotten into trouble. A sharp pang stabbed my chest. I missed my sister so much. It hadn't even been that long... but after spending every day with her for over two years, I was starting to realize just how much she meant to me. What if she came to Gotham and I was gone?

To my complete astonishment, Lady Shiva took out something from inside her jacket and held it out to me. It was a photo of two young girls, one who was Shiva, and the other who looked just like her.

"Your sister," I said softly, taking the picture from her. When she nodded, I asked what had happened to her.

"She died," said Shiva softly.

I wanted to apologize, but knowing Shiva's hatred for pity, I held back. "You two were close."

"Yes." She took the picture back from me, studied it. "Everyone dies, Diana. You must decide whether or not you choose your own death, or let someone choose it for you. You either master death, or it will master you."

"And you, Shiva," I said gravely, "you're the master of death. But you're fooling yourself. I see you, Shiva. You're searching for something. Your own death, I think."

Shiva's eyes were so black, I believed that she would try to snap my neck in several seconds. But after a tense moment, when I boldly gazed back, completely unafraid, she relaxed, slipped the photo back into her jacket. She rose to her feet in one fluid motion and glanced down at me.

"You are surprising, Diana. Tomorrow we will fight. And if you do not defeat me... you will die." She started for the fortress, I sighed, letting my fingers slide through the cool earth.

"I won't kill you, Shiva," I told her.

She paused. "Then you will die."

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_Shiva's been a favorite character of mine since "Birds of Prey." I knew I had to include her - she has such an interesting storyline. Her daughter Cass, aka Batgirl, is my favorite Batgirl (sorry, I love Babs as Oracle), and I think their entwined story is one of the most interesting of the Bat family's._

_- Serena  
_


	21. Fire

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Really appreciate it, everyone! :) You guys are awesome. I know a lot of people are thinking I'm going to go movie-verse from here, and yes, while there are similarities, trust me, it's not going to be the movie.  
_

_So, I just saw the Dark Knight Rises Trailer. COME OUT NOW! AAAAHHHH! Ah-hem.  
_

_**NEW!: **My YA sci-fi novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page._

* * *

Bruce Wayne awoke in the early morning as he always did - exhausted, weary, and his mind fresh from the nightmares of his past. While the nightmares had lessened extremely when Diana had arrived, he still experienced them. This night had been no different. He rubbed his temples and felt a slight breeze waft through the window. It had been nearly two years since Diana had come. The first two years had been hell, and the second two years...

He rolled over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Diana stood by the window, staring out at the mountains and the spring-affected landscape far below. She wore a long, white nightgown, a gown that had been her own from back home, and her long, silken hair blew across her shoulders. Her brow was furrowed, and her jaw tight.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"I have to kill her today," Diana said. "I have to kill Shiva."

Now, Bruce was fully alert. He raised himself up to a sitting position and slid out of bed. He came up beside her and placed a hand on her bare arm.

"You don't have to do anything," he told her.

She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes conflicted. "Bruce, what am I going to do? I can easily defeat her, but if I don't kill her, then she'll kill me. It's not a situation I can get out of."

Bruce's jaw flexed. "I think we might be overstaying our welcome."

Surprised, she raised an eyebrow. "That's a first, coming from you."

"I'm not an idiot, Diana. I know this League isn't everything it appears to be. I'm waiting for the moment when Ducard will reveal something, and I have a feeling it'll be soon." He'd been suspected Henri for months now, but hadn't been able to put his finger on anything solid. He knew, at least, that the man wasn't who he said he was. No, something larger was going on, something much, much bigger. Bruce knew he'd hit a goldmine.

Her eyes narrowed. "So you're telling me that you've been suspecting Ducard for a while now?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?"

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "I see how you're connecting with Shiva, Di. I thought you might be able to help her. If anyone could, it's you."

"I can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved, Bruce," she told him softly. "She wants to be the most powerful warrior known to man, and I'm inclined to believe that she is." She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm going to have to do something... Knock her out... I don't know yet. But I'm not going to kill her."

"I never thought you would."

Diana looked out the window again. "I'm tired of this, Bruce. You and I have learned all we need to know from this place. Some of which I wish I hadn't learned. But it's done. Gotham needs us, and I know you can help her."

Bruce followed her gaze to the mountains. "Not as a man," he said, placing both hands on the windowsill. "As a man... I can be destroyed, I can be corrupted. I need to be a symbol. Something more than a man. Immortal..." He glanced at her. If the Amazons were immortal, did that mean that she was now immortal as well? "Diana," he said, "You never told me what Hades said to you that first night. Why you decided to stay here."

Diana didn't respond for a long time. However, when she did, there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"He said that if I stayed... then he would tell Artemis and Athena to lift the curse from my mother. If she survives the treatments, that is."

"But she is. Persephone is helping her, isn't she?"

"She can only do so much. She's doing the best she can, but under the circumstances..." She shook her head.

"What, exactly, is this curse?" Bruce demanded.

Diana sighed. "When she took me from the Amazons, Artemis and Athena, the patron goddesses of Themyscira, put a curse on her. One, because she took me, and the other because she defiled the purity of the Amazons and went to Man's World. She doesn't age as quickly as you or I, but she's not immortal anymore. She can get sick, obviously." She licked her lips and gave a disdainful shake of her head. "I can't stand them, you know. Olympian self-righteous bitches."

Bruce smirked. "I've never seen you this feisty. I like it."

She gave him a faint grin. "I have a feeling you'll be seeing more of Feisty Diana in the future. She seems to be coming out more and more these days."

Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her head. "We're going to get through this, Princess. We will."

"I know, Bruce," she murmured. "I know." She weaved her fingers through his and leaned back into his chest.

Little did she know how much he cherished these few, peaceful moments with her.

* * *

I still had no idea what I was going to do. Even as I headed for the training room later that morning, departing from Bruce to leave him to his own training, I wasn't sure how to get out of this. I rubbed my wrists, longing for my Amazonian bracelets, which I'd worn every day on Themyscira. If only I could use them now...

The training room finally came within my view. I cracked my neck, sighed through my nose, and pushed the doors open. The room was dark, quiet, except for the thin, billowing curtains whispering in the breeze through the open window, the only major source of light. Shiva sat in a cross-legged position, facing me. Her eyes were closed, and she looked completely at peace, completely harmless. I knew better. When I stepped up to her, she opened her eyes, rose in one fluid motion, and bowed. I bowed in return.

"I'm still not going to kill you," I repeated quietly.

"Then you will die. I am allowing you an honorable death," Shiva said. "A warrior's death. Take this as a mark of respect from one warrior to another, Diana." She started to circle me like a cat. "If I had deemed you unworthy, you would have been killed years ago. But you've survived this long. If it were my way, I would take you on as my successor."

"Successor?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're so young..."

"One never knows when he or she will face death," said Shiva. "You must always be prepared."

I knew she would strike even before her body turned to me. Whirling, I avoided a block and ducked, rolling to the floor. But even before I was up, she was coming at me again. Feeling a stab of fear - not for me, but for my self-control, I blocked a hand jab and kicked at her feet. She jumped up, lashing out with a blow to my stomach, then dealt me a vicious upper-cut. I spun around, sweeping low, and aimed for her gut.

She was holding nothing back. She was going to kill me.

But I would not kill her. It was the hardest experience of my life, trying not to kill and trying not to be killed. She attacked with such a cold, calculating ferocity, that I hardly was able to take her blows. But I wasn't using my powers.

"Have you no respect for human life?" I demanded.

"Only those that deserve respect," she returned.

The next minutes passed in a blur. We were both moving so quickly, so hard, so cutting, that I was sure if someone were watching us they wouldn't be able to tell where one of us ended and the other began. Fists flew, legs lashed out, and we ducked, flew, twisted around the training room. As time passed, I started to see that Shiva was growing frustrated, more vicious. She wasn't beating me, and that had never happened to her before.

Before I knew it, my super-speed and strength were taking over. I felt as though I were on Themyscira again, dueling Artemis with twice the fury, speed, and power than now. As the battle grew harder, my Amazonian instincts crept up on me. When she threw out a punch, I blocked it and shoved her back. Teeth bared, she went for my throat, her leg twisting around mine to bring me down.

Then, my self-control evaporated. Caught up in the heat of the fight, I grabbed her arm, yanked her back, then shoved her into a thick wooden pillar and held her with a tight grip. She gasped for breath, clawed at me, lashed out, but to no avail. When I saw her wide eyes, I paled and released her. She dropped to the ground, coughing. Horrified, I knelt down in front of her.

"You..." She looked up at me through heavily lidded eyes. "You... are not human."

I'd done it. My cover was blown.

"Your strength... is unmatched. What are you?" she demanded hoarsely.

I stepped back, turning away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said heavily.

"Do not lie to me," snarled Shiva. "I deserve an answer. Whether or not you will admit it, I know the truth. You are something other than human, Diana. Tell me - what are you?"

"Why should I trust you?" I said coldly, rounding on her.

"I give you my word as a warrior that I will not speak. Regardless... of what you may think, Diana... I do not work for Ra's al Ghul. He believes I do. But I work for no one but myself. Every opportunity I take is for my own benefit. I am loyal to no one. I haven't been for most of my life."

I stared down at her, unsure of the next step.

"You once asked me who my teacher was," I said. "But it wasn't one person. It was Bruce. It was my mother. It was my sisters. It was you. It was my friend." Bitter rage burned in me as I remembered Helena. Remembered my mother, pale, and sickly, and dying. My sisters, like Artemis, who had likely suffered for my treason. Bruce, who would probably never fully recover from the death of his parents, but who was my best friend in the entire world, and without whom I would not be the person I was now.

Shiva, who was still internally suffering from the death of her sister... but was a vicious killing machine.

I closed my eyes.

"You are an Amazon," Shiva stated quietly. She rose to her feet, graceful and back in control. When I said nothing, she nodded. "You have defeated me, Diana. Kill me."

My eyes opened, and I glared at her. "No."

"I deserve an honorable death in the face of defeat, Diana," snapped Shiva. "You cannot deny me this."

"Of course I can," I whispered. "If you die, Shiva, it will not be by my hand."

She paused. "Then it will be your last regret," she snarled, and came at me again.

* * *

Bruce followed Henri to one of the private training rooms, where Ducard stood in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"Bruce, the time has come," Ducard said quietly. "Events are in motion, and they cannot be stopped. We move against Gotham City within the next several months. First Gotham, then the world. Are you with us?"

"What events?" Bruce was now on guard.

"Let's just say that Gotham needs a little... reorganization. A new leader. A new order of construct, of balance. The League of Shadows is already in place within several countries, but in order to complete our mission in Gotham, we shall require your assistance. Will you join us, Bruce?"

Bruce paused, stared at him carefully. "A new leader," he repeated. "You mean Ra's al Ghul?" When Ducard nodded, Bruce fell silent again for another moment. "So you would have me destroy my own city... Ra's," he said gravely.

Ducard, otherwise known as Ra's al Ghul, smiled. "You are clever," he said. "Very clever, Bruce. Or perhaps I should address you as 'detective.' You are a worthy man, Bruce. I've taught you well. It would be in your best interest to join us."

"That doesn't sound like a suggestion," Bruce said darkly.

"Bruce," sighed Ra's, "Surely you of all people realize how far Gotham has fallen. It needs a savior. It needs the League of Shadows. Do not deny it. You were meant for this, Bruce. This is your path." When Bruce didn't reply, Ra's smiled again and took a step closer to him. "I am willing to make you my sole heir, Bruce," said Ra's. "Under one condition."

Bruce didn't like where this was going. At all.

Ra's smiled. "Give her to me."

Immediately, Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Give her to you," he repeated softly.

"The Amazon. Your friend, Diana. In return for your allegiance, I want her. You have potential, Bruce. You have been my greatest student. Join me, become my right-hand man. Join the League of Shadows, and together, we shall change the world. My only request is your full devotion... and the Amazon."

"You keep calling her an Amazon."

"Don't lie to me, Bruce," warned Ra's. "I have been living for more than seven centuries. There is no mistaking the aura, the presence of an Amazon. Such rare, beautiful... deadly creatures," he spoke almost reverently. "There are few of them left. Their residence is protected by their gods. But it seems as though one has managed to escape the bonds of the paradise land and has managed to find you."

"Hate to disappoint," growled Bruce, "but Diana was born and raised in Gotham City. She's not an Amazon, and she's sure as hell not yours."

"Is she yours, then?" Ra's raised an eyebrow.

"She's no one's," said Bruce coldly. "I'm sorry, Ra's. But I'm not joining the League, and I'm not following your lead. And if you come anywhere near Gotham, I will know. And I will take you down. I thank you for your teaching, but it's been for your benefit - not mine."

Ra's stared at him coolly. "I was hoping it would not come to this, Detective," he said softly, and pulled out a long sword from underneath his long robes.

Bruce stepped back, looked around him. He retreated to the wall and pulled out another sword from a long rack of katanas. Holding with one hand, he drew towards Ra's, knowing that this was the final test. This fight would decide whether or not he would be able to handle the scum of Gotham City. His heart pounded, but he kept his countenance calm, steady.

Ra's scoffed and circled around him. "You really think you can defeat me, Bruce? I've been alive for over seven centuries. I am stronger, more powerful, and by far more experienced."

"And also arrogant," grit out Bruce. "Self-righteous, and a madman."

"Madman?" growled Ra's. He lunged at Bruce and swiped; Bruce ducked, rolled over, and hopped to his feet.

"Give me the Amazon," demanded Ra's, as their blades crossed. "In return, I will give you my own daughter."

"Diana isn't anyone's to give," Bruce snarled, shoving the older man back. "And if you touch her, I'll - "

"You'll what?" interrupted Ra's. "Kill me?"

Bruce halted, breathing heavily from anger more than exertion. "No," he said finally. "You're not worth it."

Enraged, Ra's snarled and charged. But Bruce was ready for him.

He'd been preparing for this moment his entire life. Now it was time to follow through.

* * *

I wasn't holding back now. Shiva kept at me, but now using my full power, I easily deflected her blows and pushed her back. I kept retreating however, not wanting to seriously injure her; certainly not to kill her. While the Amazon in me wanted to snap her neck, to be honest, I resisted. We were fighting in the halls now, heading towards the main training center, where all the levels, everyone would be able to see. But I hardly noticed. Shiva was on a warpath, and she would die or kill me.

She ripped a sword off the wall and hurled it at me. I dodged it, flying back over the railing, and soared down into the training pit. I landed easily on my feet and looked up just in time to see her bearing down on me. Using every ounce of my pent-up power, I threw my fist into her jaw. Shiva burst up into the air, hit the ceiling, and fell back down, unconscious. I caught her before she hit the ground and lay her gently on the mat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I rose to my feet and was suddenly aware of hundreds of men staring down at me. Glaring at them, I clenched my fists.

"Who's next?" I demanded coldly.

But before anyone could move, an explosion rocked the building, and a ball of fire ripped through several levels at once. Men shouted, starting running for it. I squinted, realized that the explosion had come from Bruce's training room, and flew up through the flames.

"Bruce? Bruce!" I shouted.

I saw Ducard and Bruce fighting viciously with katanas. Both were sweating in the golden light of the fire, but Bruce looked as though he were gaining the upper hand. I had to let him fight this on his own. But when another spark caught, Bruce took advantage of the explosion, which I knew now that he caused, and knocked Ducard to the ground. He kicked the sword out of Ducard's hand.

"Give up, Ra's," Bruce thundered. "Your fortress is on fire. Within the next few minutes, it'll be completely destroyed."

"Never!" snarled Ducard - or Ra's - and he lunged to his feet and tried to attack Bruce once more. Bruce whirled around, whipped the hilt of his sword into Ra's face, and sent him tumbling to the floor once again. Ra's was unconscious. Bruce turned to me, then threw away his sword and rushed for me. He pulled me through the enflamed doorway and started tugging me towards the exit.

"We have to leave - now. This place will burn within seconds."

Levels below, I caught a glimpse of Shiva. She was awake now, slowly rising onto her arms. She looked around at the quickly burning fortress, then up towards me. Our eyes met and locked.

"No - NO!" I screamed, as Bruce pulled me back. When I resisted, he threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the nearest exit. "SHIVA!" I reached for her, but it was too late.

I saw a spark in her eyes just before she was surrounded by the flames. I wasn't crying - I couldn't cry.

Bruce crashed through a window, wood splintering everywhere, and I fell out of his grasp. As the fortress exploded behind us, we locked hands and tumbled to the ground. We lay there, panting and gasping for breath. However, Bruce pulled himself to his feet, then me; and we stared at each other for a prolonged moment. Bruce turned his gaze to the ruined fortress and ran a hand through his hair.

"He wanted me to join him," said Bruce, panting. "He wanted you."

"Me?" I gasped out.

His eyes were hard. "He knew you were an Amazon. He said he's been alive for at least seven hundred years, Diana. He knew what you were. He could tell."

"So... Ducard was Ra's al Ghul."

"Yes."

"You think he's dead?" I murmured.

"No," replied Bruce grimly. "He's not." He glanced at me again. "I'm sorry about Shiva."

My jaw clenched. "She wanted to die, Bruce. She told me as much herself. I just..." I ran a hand over my mouth. "I wish I could've helped her in some way. I wish I could have changed her."

"People only change when they want to," Bruce said softly. "You did what you could. Some people can't be saved."

I looked up at him. "You really believe that?"

After a pause, he shook his head. "No. I guess not."

I licked my dry lips and stared down at the small village miles away.

"Diana," Bruce said, taking my hand, "let's go home."

Together, grave and solemn, we started our trek down the mountain.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_I know it's been a while... now I'm so super jazzed for The Dark Knight Rises. :)_

_I know I switched up the POV several times, but that will be very rare. I just had to make sure I got both Bruce's and Diana's story in there.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	22. Home

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Really appreciate it, everyone! :) You guys are the best! :)  
_

_Beyond psyched for the Dark Knight Rises. Also saw the trailer for Batman: Year One, the animated movie, and I'm excited for that as well. Looks dark and gritty. OK, I'll admit it - I'm just a huge Batman fan. What can I say?_

_- Someone had a question about what happened to Ares... which I can't answer completely... but I assure you he's not gone yet. ;)  
_

_**NEW!: **My YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

Bruce had all of his account numbers and passwords memorized, making it very easy for both of us to get plane tickets back to Gotham. A day after we'd left the fortress and gotten a ride out of the village to the nearest city, Bruce entered my room through the adjoining doorway. I had been turned away, staring down at the Amazonian suit in my duffel bag.

"Diana," he said, "Our plane leaves in an hour."

I nodded. "All right." I turned to face him and was surprised to see him clean-shaven. He hadn't cut his hair much though, much to my secret relief, but his clean chin reminded me even more of the teenage boy I'd left back home. He noticed my scrutinizing stare and rubbed his chin.

"I still need a better haircut," he mused.

"No," I instantly objected. "I like it." I came up and rubbed my hand against his jaw. Grinning, I then brushed some strands of dark hair away from his face. "I have to say though, I think I liked the scruff. You looked like a hobo."

He frowned. "I don't want to be a hobo."

"But you make a dashing hobo," I said jokingly, tugging hair into his eyes to annoy him. "Every bum in Gotham will be jealous."

"I have you," said Bruce, with a strange fire taking over his eyes. "They should be jealous."

For one glorious moment, warmth rose in my veins, and my mind flashed back to that one short, passionate kiss over four years ago. I remembered the flames in his eyes, the determined look on his face just before he pressed his mouth to mine. His expression was nearly the same now, but amplified, more aware. We were both adults now, not just insecure, hormone-charged teenagers. Our relationship had deepened beyond the level of simple friends.

But then the spark faded as he blinked and looked down. "Here," he said, his voice low and throaty. "Your ticket."

Flustered, I took the ticket and glanced up at him, grinning again. "First class?"

"I'm insulted you'd think otherwise," he said with a smirk, retreating back into his room.

"Oh, no," I called out, "I was expecting a private jet!"

"Next time, Princess," he shot back.

Letting out a breath, I rubbed my forehead and resumed my packing.

* * *

The plane ride to Gotham was excruciatingly long, but to be honest, I slept half the time. I couldn't really talk with Bruce on the plane - our conversations weren't meant for other ears - but I was consumed with my own thoughts. I wondered how my mom was doing. I wondered briefly how Etta Candy and Helena were doing. I needed to catch up with Etta - she was probably out of college by now. And Helena... I still needed to fix things with Helena. Zeus only knew where she was, and what she was up to. I didn't really want to think about that...

I glanced over at Bruce, who was staring out at the window, his gaze dark and heavy. Things would change drastically from the days of our youth. Now a grown man, Bruce had a role to fill... and maybe one to create.

The one consistency in all this was that we had each other. That would be enough. I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. Although he didn't look at me, he threaded our fingers together and squeezed back.

Yes, it would be enough. I smiled faintly and closed my eyes, letting my head rest on the seat.

Our hands were joined until we got off the plane. As we stepped outside the airport, Gotham was the same as I had remembered it: dirty, dark, and hopeless. The streets were in disrepair, people looked tired, overworked, and depressed. As we headed out onto the sidewalk, Bruce hailed a cab, and we slid inside.

"Where to?" the driver said.

"Wayne Manor, please," replied Bruce, his countenance grim.

The driver frowned, squinted at Bruce through the mirror. "Wayne Manor?"

"That's what I said," answered Bruce shortly. I nudged him.

"All right..." The driver shot him a suspicious look, but started up the car.

"You know what?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I want a massage."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. I shoved him and added, "In a hotel. In a spa. I want to be treated like a princess, just for one day, I think. Manicure, pedicure... sipping hot tea in a steaming jacuzzi and... oh, forget it," I said, exasperated by the smirk on Bruce's face. "You have a dirtier mind than I do, if that's possible."

"I'm a man. I assure you I do," he said, flashing me another grin.

"Oh, geez," I sighed, and folded my arms over my chest.

"You two newlyweds?" the driver asked with a knowing smile.

"What?" we both said, startled. "No."

"Just friends," Bruce said firmly.

The driver snorted. "Sure, buddy."

I elbowed Bruce, but he just elbowed me back. I was relieved to discover that the awkwardness quickly disappeared between us, and we were reliving our teenage years. Bruce was so different from any man I'd ever met. He was a friend, and I could treat him like so. Not brother and sister... but just good friends. Very good friends. It was such a relief to have him back in my life - I could still hardly believe it.

In a display of uncharacteristic warmth, Bruce wrapped an arm around me and muttered in my ear, "You can get an entire weekend at the best hotel or resort whenever you want, Princess."

I smiled up at him. "Are you sure you can afford that?"

He smirked. "Probably not," he joked.

When we finally pulled up to Wayne Manor, Bruce's eyes lit up. Throwing the cab driver an obscene amount of money, Bruce pulled me out of the car and jogged up the front steps, two at a time. I followed, laughing at his excitement, all the while feeling the exact same way. The evening was swiftly coming upon us, causing the lights of Wayne Manor to shine all the more brightly. After making sure the cab had disappeared around the bend, Bruce took one of the stones out of the facade of the mansion and pulled out a key. He inserted it into the lock and carefully opened the door. Letting out a short breath of air, he stepped inside. I followed, a little less anxious than he.

Together we wandered through the familiar halls; I saw the look on Bruce's face and could tell just how relieved he was to finally be home... even if his home had so much pain associated with it. He reached back, took my hand in his; and together we headed towards the direction of familiar voices: the kitchen. Even if the whole house burned down, as long as the kitchen survived, I would be happy.

Bruce slowed as we neared the kitchen doorway, and we peered inside. Alfred and my mom were sitting at the wooden kitchen island, talking and laughing over cups of tea. Although I couldn't see my mom's face especially well due to the fact that she was facing away from us, I heard the laughter in her voice as she related another tale of Themyscira to an eagerly listening Alfred.

But then, Bruce stepped through the doorway and halted, me right behind him.

The smile faded from Alfred's lips, and his gaze locked with Bruce's. Mom, instantly seeing Alfred's shift in attention, turned and saw us. Her eyes widened, and she rose to her feet. I was ecstatic to see Mom looking much better, her cheeks pinker and fuller, and the light fully returned to her eyes.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, his voice hoarse.

"Alfred," Bruce said quietly, and in several long, powerful strides, reached the older butler. He firmly clasped the butler's upper arms in both strong hands; but the older man, with tears in his eyes, muttered something that sounded like "Pish posh" and embraced Bruce. Bruce froze for a split second before returning the hug. Alfred released him quickly to avoid Bruce's embarrassment, but none of us even thought for a moment that the heart-wrenching scene was even a bit embarrassing. Bruce smiled faintly at the man who had raised him from a young age and stepped back.

"You look good, Alfred," Bruce said. "For an old man."

"You, on the other hand, look like a proper street bum," Alfred said matter-of-factly. "You need a haircut."

"No!" I objected. Bruce shot me a small grin.

"Can't," he said to Alfred with a shrug. "Di won't let me."

I went up to my mother, who had turned on her stool, and embraced her warmly. When I pulled back, I looked her over carefully and said, "You're looking so much better, Mom. How're you feeling?"

"Better," replied Mom, smiling. "Let me look at you." She leaned back and brushed hair away from my face. Her eyes grew ever more watery, and she beamed. "You're so beautiful, Diana. Look at you. You're a woman now. It's hard to believe, isn't it?" She glanced at Alfred, who nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it." She smiled at Bruce. "The two of you. Left us rebellious teenagers and returned adults in only a few short years." She shook her head and squeezed my hand. "Now what's left for us old people?" she joked to Alfred. "More bridge and tea, then?"

Bruce came up to my Mom and took her hands. "Diana's right, you're looking very good. How are the treatments coming? Alfred taking good care of you?"

"I'm insulted you'd think otherwise, Master Bruce," said Alfred dryly.

"The best," said Mom. "Hera, Bruce - you're so tall. Taller than Diana, if that's possible. And me."

"I'm not that tall," I argued.

"You're five foot eleven," Bruce said with a raised eyebrow. "You're only a couple inches shorter than I am. And on heels..."

"I never wear high heels. You're what, six foot four?"

He shrugged. "Think so."

"Are you two hungry?" Mom asked as I took the stool beside her.

"Yeah, thanks. We could always go out though, if you don't want to make anything, Alfred," I said. I arched my shoulders back, as they were a little stiff from the long plane flight.

"Diana's right," Bruce agreed. He was standing right behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, massaging near my neck. "I don't want to make you cook, Alfred. Is that Italian place still open? Di and I can run and grab some food."

"Mmm," I agreed, nearly falling asleep from Bruce's strong, tender fingers. "Haven't had Italian for a while."

"Meaning over four years," said Bruce. "That sound okay with you guys?"

"Sounds delicious," Mom said, a suspicious note in her voice. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see my daughter for a bit. Alfred, you wouldn't mind going with Bruce, would you?"

"Of course not," replied Alfred. "Let me get my coat."

Bruce squeezed my shoulders one last time and headed out of the kitchen with Alfred. Once they'd gone, I reached back and rubbed my shoulders, then stretched and smiled at Mom. However, she had a knowing look on her face, and I straightened, frowning.

"What?"

"So?" Mom said.

"So what?"

"So... are you two together?"

"Together? You mean... like in a relationship?" I said, startled.

Mom arched an eyebrow. "Obviously. Diana, he's obviously in love with you."

"Hate to break it to you, Mom, but we're more like brother and sister than anything else," I said, knowing the words were a lie.

"Brother and sister, my ass," Mom snorted.

"Mom! Language!" I said, laughing.

"It's true. C'mon, Diana... if you two are brother and sister, then I've got the fullest head of hair known to man." She motioned to her bald head. "Really."

"Mom, let me put a stop to this disastrous train of thought right now," I said firmly, before she started inciting those ideas into Bruce's head as well. "We're just friends. We've been friends for years, and that's all we are."

"For the moment," muttered Mom under her breath.

I paused, then, "For the moment," I said finally.

"So you do care for him."

I looked down at the table. "Of course I do. But he's got a lot to think about right now. We both do. He's got so much anger and revenge in his thoughts, Mom, and I don't know if that will ever go away. I don't think it will. The most I can do is continue to be his friend and be there for him, like he's been there for me. We're partners. We're more than friends... but not in the way you think. I don't know how to describe it. We're so comfortable around each other, there's nothing we keep from each other. He's my best friend, and I'm happy with that."

Mom took my hand and squeezed it; and I looked up at her slyly.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you and a certain dashing English butler?"

Mom, to my astonishment, blushed. "He's a good man," she said.

"And..." I grinned wickedly, waiting for her to continue.

"Well... you wouldn't think that would be strange, would you? Alfred's like a father to Bruce..."

"But he's not," I argued. "Mom, I love Alfred. And I know Bruce loves you. Is it that serious, then?"

"Well... we're not rushing anything..."

"Why not? He's not getting any younger. He's losing his hair, I think," I mused.

"I have no problem with that - I'm one to talk," Mom said with a laugh. "But I guess it's like you and Bruce. Right now we're content to be good friends. It's uncomplicated, comfortable, and nice."

I rubbed my forehead. It wasn't really like Bruce and me. While Mom and Alfred had eventual intentions beyond friendship, Bruce and I had none. But I was fine with that. We were friends, and I didn't want to mess anything up, somehow ruin a friendship like I had with Helena. Bruce and I had a deeper understanding, and we were both in a good place.

I was fine. I was.

* * *

I was having a dream - a dream about Themyscira. About Mother. I saw her, crying bloodied tears over an empty crib. I saw her holding a little baby doll, rocking it back and forth, singing a haunting, eerie melody that caused the other Amazons to scream and cover their ears when hearing it. I saw a shadowed figure approaching behind her. In the red darkness, I saw two white eyes.

Ares.

With a gasp, I bolted upright and panted heavily. The sheets were tangled around me, and the moon shone bright orange in the night through my large window. Letting out shaky breaths, I stared outside for a moment. Running a hand through my messy tangles, I stepped out of bed and splashed my face with water, still trembling.

I hadn't thought about Ares in a while, but I knew he wasn't gone. How could you kill a god? Those eyes... I shuddered when remembering the picture of my Mother, in all her Amazonian regal finery, covered in blood and holding a false child. Had that been a dream... or a memory? No. No. This was too confusing. I hurried out of my bedroom and down the hall, needing something to get my mind off the dream.

I made my way downstairs, and the halls were dark and quiet. But when I entered the main living area, a wind swept up, blowing the curtains aside through the open windows. Frowning, I moved to close the windows, but a figure standing in front of the grand fireplace caught my attention.

"Bruce," I said softly.

He was staring up at the portrait of his mother and father. His eyes were locked on his father, and his arms were folded across his chest. Even in the dark, I could see his eyes glittering.

"What do I do?" he murmured. "What do I do, Dad?"

I started for him, but I heard a screech from behind me. I barely had time to turn before something small and black whirled past me with a hectic flutter of wings. Bruce turned, startled, and I followed his gaze to where a small creature flew frantically around the room, finally confining itself to a small upper corner of the ceiling. It chirped and twittered, obviously frightened. I glanced at Bruce, and he now seemed to be focused completely on the creature.

"It's a bat," I said, almost afraid to break the strange moment.

"A bat," Bruce repeated.

I looked up at the bat again, at its wings, at its ears, and at its small, beady eyes. Then, its teeth. A ferocious little creature. Definitely frightening in the dark.

When I glanced over at Bruce, and saw the sudden gleam in his eyes, I knew he was onto something.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_Again, I'm so jazzed for TDKR. And just to warn everyone, the villain in this story will be very, very different from his canon counterpart. Just to warn you.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	23. Plans

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Wow, you guys are awesome. Really, really appreciate the feedback! _

_**NEW NOTE!: I'm thinking of doing a few sketches of young Bruce and Diana as they're represented in this story. Would you like to see them? I'll post them on DeviantArt - the link to my Deviantart profile is on my profile here, if you'd like to check out my other artwork. Let me know!**  
_

_**NOTE!: **My YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

Early the next morning, I heard banging coming from somewhere downstairs. Although the morning was frosty, I ignored the chill in the old mansion and crept downstairs in loose sleep pants and a tank top. Bruce and I hadn't slept much at all - in fact, I doubted he slept at all last night after the incident with the bat. Something had changed, and I knew it was spurring something in Bruce - something I had seen before when he and I had journeyed to the Narrows years ago.

The noise came from the basement, which was dark. The only light came from a flashlight that belonged to Bruce. I found him kneeling on the floor, ripping up old floorboards.

"What are you doing?"

"Here, hold this, would you?" he said, and handed me the flashlight. When I took it and shined it down on the floorboards, I saw a gaping black hole where the boards had been ripped up. Bruce jerked one more floorboard out and rose to his feet, wiping dust away from his face. "Thanks," he said, and took the flashlight from me again.

"Felt the need for some home repair?" I asked dryly.

"Not exactly. More like... home discovery." He took out a rope and held the end to me. "I'm going down. Could you hold this for me?"

"What? No," I said. When he frowned, I said, "If you're going down there, I'm going with you."

"I think I'll be all right," he said, agitated.

"Don't think I'm besmirching your manly honor, Bruce," I snapped. "I, of all people understand that feeling. One, I'm curious. Two, I want to know what you're doing. Three, if you somehow fall - Hera forbid that you, the mighty Bruce Wayne, would fall - but just in case, it's always good to have backup."

"We don't have anyone to hold the rope, then."

"Bruce. I can fly."

He sighed, then shook his head, smiling thinly. "Right. Let's go." We clasped hands and descended into the dark. He held the flashlight, guiding our way down through the rock. To my astonishment, we were descending into a cavern that grew larger by the second. I heard twittering and chirping of bats as our feet touched the rock. "It's flat enough to walk," said Bruce finally. Off to the right, there was a bit of light filtering in. When I frowned, he added, "That goes out into the woods, I think. There's a river down there. Another exit."

"I never knew any of this existed," I said, in awe.

"My ancestors used this to hide slaves for the Underground Railroad," said Bruce, walking through the dark cave. He took the flashlight in his mouth and held his hands up in a rectangular shape. I watched him, as he moved around and seemed to be counting in his head. He was measuring, I realized. But measuring for what, exactly?

I decided to leave him to it and explore down the tunnel towards the faint light. I flew down through the dark until heard the sound of rushing water. Intrigued, I hurried forward and found myself faced with another entrance to the cave - through a gushing waterfall. I reached out, touched the water. It was cold, but oddly invigorating. Despite the fact that it was only six in the morning and late autumn at that, I stepped through the waterfall. It was freezing, for sure, but something... something about it...

In a sudden whirlwind of emotions, I was brought back to a different waterfall - one I spent hours under - on Themyscira. The water was warm and clear and beautiful... I could almost smell the lush flowers and the heavenly fragrance in the air...

I remembered Artemis, and without warning, tears sprang to my eyes. As I came out on the other side, I stumbled and leaned against the rock, shaking not from the cold, but from my conflicted emotion. I missed her... I missed her so much. I missed Shiva, too, strange as it was. But Artemis... I'd never really had an older sister. Hera knew Helena was the bratty younger sister I never had. But Artemis... she had always been there for me. She'd risked everything for me. And I didn't know if she was even alive at this point.

Anger burned in me against Hippolyta. If she harmed one hair on Artemis's head... I'd...

I let out a breath of air - a breath I could see in the frosty morning air. Dripping, but hot with rage, I slammed my fist into the rock, enjoying the crunching sound and feel beneath my fingers. Straightening, I glanced around the forest for a moment, then strode back through the waterfall. I found Bruce still measuring, but exploring more towards my area.

"What'd you find?" he asked, his voice distorted due to the flashlight still in his mouth. He was bent over, stepping back to measure internally. He cast me a quick glance, then did a double take and rose, staring at me. "What happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"Uh, waterfall," I said, motioning back through the tunnel.

He still looked confused. "Okay..."

There was an awkward silence, one which I didn't notice his eyes sweeping over my drenched form. I didn't even realize my tank was a pale yellow, which was just as bad as white. Folding my arms over my chest, I realized my eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, and I walked around, staring up at the roof of the cave.

"Are you cold?" He was already starting to shed his jacket.

"No, I'm fine," I said distantly, still disturbed from the memories.

"All right." He seemed to give up and continued to measure. After several minutes of quiet, he rose to his feet and came up beside me.

"Bats don't scare you, do they?" asked Bruce.

"Not really."

"Good. Because we're going to be spending a lot of time down here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bats don't bother you?"

"Not really," he said with a strange half-smile.

"Well," I said, "if they do bug you, I could always talk to them and ask them to pipe down."

Bruce smirked. "What, do a little sonar bat-speak?"

"Bruce," I said, feeling very self-satisfied, "I can talk to animals."

He chuckled, shook his head. "Can you," he said dryly. When I didn't respond, he paused, frowned, and looked at me carefully. "_Can_ you?"

I just smiled and brushed past him.

* * *

"You're going to _what?"_ Alfred didn't seem very pleased with idea.

"Build a stronghold using the caves down below," said Bruce, about two hours later in the kitchen. "There's a lot of space down there. We just need some equipment, and we can get started. Once it's built, it'll be much easier."

"Much easier for what?" demanded Alfred.

"Talking to bats," I muttered into my coffee cup. Bruce shot me a glare.

"I thought that was your specialty," he said acidly.

"I'm a woman of many talents, one of which includes a mean right hook," I retorted, knowing he'd get the hint.

"Someone's touchy this morning," Bruce said, irritated. "Not that time of month, is it?"

"One more word and I'll knock you on your sorry rear end, Bruce Wayne."

"Enough!" Alfred interrupted.

We both glared at each other, angry but not knowing why. I had to feel a little guilty... I was lashing out at him for really no reason, other than my own emotional roller coaster. It wasn't fair to him. But he could be so frustrating sometimes... I really could kill him, I swear...

"Sorry, Alfred," I muttered.

"You are going to explain just what it is you plan on doing, Master Bruce," Alfred ordered. "What's this about a cave?"

Bruce took a sip of his coffee and stared solemnly at his butler. "I'm going to take Gotham back, Alfred. I don't care how long it takes or what it takes, but I'm not going to let my city be run by tyrants, bullies, and thugs. Gotham can be brought back, but it's going to take something shocking... something different to do that."

"That so?" said Alfred. "And what would that be?"

"I need to be more than a man," said Bruce quietly. "I need to be... something like a legend. Something talked about but hardly seen. A shadow. Something to inspire people, but not something physical. It's... I don't know. I need to be an urban legend, but real enough to take down the mob that runs Gotham. It's so corrupt that there are hardly any good people left in the system. I'm going to fix that."

"I see," said Alfred. "And I assume you've dragged Miss Diana into all this?"

"Yep," I said.

"Dragged?" said Bruce, eyes narrowed.

"By my own free will of course," I said with a small, teasing smile. "No, Alfred, Bruce and I are in this together."

"Good heavens," sighed Alfred. "So I assume that you'll be creating disguises to protect people such as myself and your mother? The mobs are rather unforgiving, I'm afraid."

"Of course," said Bruce. "Like I said, I'm working on it."

"Working on what?" Mom entered the kitchen slowly, weary and hallow-eyed. She didn't look good. I frowned, rose to my feet at the same time as Bruce, and together we helped her to a chair around the breakfast table. I sat down beside her and studied her countenance.

"You look tired, Mom."

"There are good days, and then there are days when I feel like I've been repeatedly hit by Phillipus's shield for insubordination," Mom replied dryly. "This would be the latter, I'm afraid."

"I thought you were supposed to be getting better," I said, irked.

"I am. Persephone's doing the best she can. I'll pull through." Mom smiled at me, but I saw the tiredness in her eyes.

Bruce rose to his feet, stretched, and said, "I've got to go."

"Where?" I demanded.

"To get my company back."

I shook my head at the determined glint in his eyes. I had a feeling it would only get stranger from here.

* * *

Gotham was even worse than Bruce remembered, if possible. The streets were dirty, crime was obviously rampant, the buildings were in disrepair... Even the nicer areas that he remembered as a child had taken a turn for the worst. As he drove up to Wayne Tower, he saw the building had been repaired, altered - but the big 'W' for Wayne had not been forgotten. A stab of anger drove through his chest when he thought of all his parents had done... and how they had been repaid for their kindness.

Kindness would not win over Gotham, he thought grimly as he walked into the elegant lobby. Kindness would not take down the corrupt, the mobs, the criminals of Gotham. Kindness would not save this city.

Only fear would do that. And nothing else.

He walked up to the desk and cleared his throat, flashing the young receptionist a smile. "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Fox."

"All right," she said, flustered. "Your name?"

But before he could answer, he heard a voice say, "Bruce Wayne?" And he turned to see an elderly man surrounded by two people and carrying a file.

"Mr. Fox," said Bruce, walking up to him. "It's been a while."

"I'd say so. Last time I remembered, you were just a teenager," said Fox, bemused. "I didn't know you were back from... well, wherever you were." He shook hands with Bruce and smiled faintly.

"Just got back. I was, uh, wondering how everything was going."

"With _your_ company?" said Lucius, amused. "Oh, just fine. Want it back now?"

Bruce was beginning to like this man. "Oh, absolutely," he joked.

"You'll need to set up an appointment first," replied Lucius with a humorous gleam in his eyes.

Bruce grinned.

* * *

I'd forgotten how quiet Wayne Manor actually was. After living for two years with thousands of sisters and aunts always around, then with the noises and grunts from training and fighting in the fortress, it was so quiet that the only sounds were my feet against the creaky wooden floor as I headed to my room. When I got inside, I went up to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, staring down at its contents. I'd never worn the suit after the night I left.

I wondered if I would ever wear it again.

"I still can't believe you took that," came Mom's voice from behind me. She came up alongside me and gazed down at the suit in awe. "There's so much power in it, Diana. Power you might not even be aware of." She reached out to touch it, but pulled back her hand at the last second. "As if Athena didn't hate me enough for taking you..." She laughed bitterly. "She'll never forgive you for this, Diana. And neither will Artemis. Artemis will be worse."

"Like I care," I said coldly. "They can go to Hades for all I care."

"You already have one god after you," said Mom solemnly. "Ares is still out there, Diana. Do you really want the goddess of war and wisdom, and the goddess of the hunt after you as well?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just me being your mother." We were both quiet for a moment, but then she added, "So, are you going to use it?"

"Use it for what? I'd look like a hooker or something..." My nose wrinkled. "Seriously? Star-spangled panties? It covers practically nothing."

Mom grinned. "We could always change it. The top part will work. That armor can withstand pretty much anything. We can just nix the panties, exchange it for something else - maybe a little black, or navy leggings? To fit in with Gotham more, obviously."

"I don't know," I said dubiously. "Won't I need more protection?"

"You have the bracelets," Mom said. "And this armor... Diana, you're pretty much bulletproof as it is. Not completely, but for the most part. You won't need much armor, and if you want to really move, then you shouldn't wear much armor, either." She reached out and touched the lasso hanging at the belt. "And this... This is something else entirely. You know what it does?"

"Haven't the faintest."

"The lasso of truth. If you put this around someone, they have to tell you truthful answers."

"That's... a little weird," I said, feeling a bit awkward.

Mom laughed. "A little, yes. You'll get used to it."

I glanced over at her. "You're okay with this? With me and Bruce fighting crime?"

"Honey, you're the Princess of the Amazons. You can take out an entire army of men with one blow. Fighting is in you, it's who you are. I can't say I'm not going to worry about you, but I'm a mother. It's my job to worry. But you'll be fine. You and Bruce just keep an eye out for each other, and you'll both be okay." She patted my back and turned to leave. "Where is that boy, anyway?"

* * *

Bruce took his time driving through Gotham on the way home, carefully inspecting the city. He'd have to come back - take notes of rooftops, of jumping-off points, and the like. He slowed as he came to a light and saw a few men hanging around a bar called Vinnie's. He had to start digging. Salvatore Maroni had control of half the city, while the man known as the Russian controlled the other half. From what Bruce had found out so far, it appeared as though Gotham was in the crossfire between the two mobsters as they fought over complete domination of the struggling city.

Bruce knew he could bring them down. They were just a pathetic bunch of men. Plus, he thought with a grim smirk, he had something no other man on the planet had: an Amazon Princess. As much as he wanted to be the lone wolf in this situation, to keep anyone he loved out of danger, he knew Diana better than anyone. She was the most stubborn woman on the face of the earth, just as stubborn as he was.

The light turned green, and he started forward. He didn't even see the truck barreling down until it was too late. Bruce barely caught the truck out of the corner of his eye before it smashed into the back seat, spinning the car around several times until it hit a telephone pole and smashed to a halt. Bruce groaned and touched his head. He wasn't bleeding as far as he could tell, but he would have a nasty neck-ache in the morning if he didn't see a doctor or a physical therapist. Kicking the door open, he unbuckled himself and got out of the car, a little dizzy.

Where had that truck come from? He looked on the other side of the street and saw the truck, its bumper completely smashed in. Glaring, he started for the truck, but when he heard sirens wailing, he paused and saw two cop cars pulling up in front of him. He retreated against the hood of his car and watched as four cops got out, two of them detectives. Two officers ran over to the truck and pulled a man out. Meanwhile, one of the detectives came up to Bruce.

"Are you all right?" He wore glasses and looked in his late thirties to early forties. His hair was mostly a sandy red, but there were patches of grey near his ears and roots, and he was thin, as if he probably didn't get enough time to eat or sleep. But he looked incredibly familiar to Bruce. "You probably need a hospital. Just take it easy, we'll get an ambulance. Flass, call it in," he said to a large, bearded man with long, straggly hair, who was also eating a large sandwich.

"Eatin' here, Jimbo. Get one of the other guys to call it in." And Flass took another huge bite of his sandwich.

Bruce glared at him. Gotham's finest...

The red-haired man sighed and shook his head, dialing the number himself. "Yeah, we need an ambulance down here asap. Son, take a seat," he said to Bruce. "You could be injured."

"No, I'm fine," Bruce said. "Really. I don't need an ambulance. I just want to know what the hell happened."

"I'd like to say that he just ran a red light," said the detective, "but we were chasing him. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Fine," said Bruce tightly. "What did he do?"

"A lot of things." The detective's eyes narrowed as the officers brought the man up to the police car. To Bruce's shock, the man was laughing.

"Heeeey, Jimmy boy!" he called out to the red-haired detective. "See you in a few days, huhhh? Won't be stayin' in long!"

The detective looked murderous, but managed to keep a calm temperament. "We'll see, Vince. This time we got a witness."

The man just laughed again. "Yeah... like that's gonna matter." As he was shoved into the back of the police car, Bruce could still hear him laughing.

The detective sighed again. "Sorry about that," he said to Bruce. "You going to be pressing charges?"

"Definitely."

"Good luck," said the detective. "Sorry, it's just that Maroni's his second cousin. There's not much we can do. But if you'd like to testify..."

"I would."

"OK." The detective looked slightly impressed. "Name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

The detective started to write it down, then halted and looked up at him. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Not dead, no," said Bruce with a thin smile. "But I think I remember you, Detective..." He held out a hand.

The man shook his hand, his eyes weary but determined. "Jim Gordon."

Now Bruce remembered. It was him - the kind officer who had tried to give him a moment of comfort in the police station all those years ago, just after his parents had died. Gordon had put his father's coat around him.

"_It's going to be OK, son_," he had said to him, with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Detective Gordon," said Bruce, now intrigued. "Appreciate it."

Gordon nodded and handed him a paper slip. "No problem. Sorry about this. Just fill this out, send it to your insurance, and we'll try to get this all sorted out."

"Got it. Thanks again."

Gordon nodded again and started for his car, then paused and glanced back. "Oh, hey - you need a ride?"

Bruce took another look at Flass, realizing this would be an excellent opportunity. He might be able to weed out the corrupt from the good. And he already had a feeling who the good men were in this town. "Sure," he said with an easy smile. "That'd be great."

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_Next chapter we'll start to see some action. Yay action! :) Also, we might just see one of our villains. Not sure yet. ;)  
_

_- Serena  
_


	24. Outfits

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Again, you guys are the greatest. I'm dedicating this story to a friend and inspiration of mine, **The-Lady-Isis. **She's just so wonderful and has encouraged me through each chapter.  
_

_About Diana's suit - believe me when I say that for canon comics, I'm 100 percent for the original suit. That's who she is, and that's who she should stay. BOO DC REBOOT. Ah-hem. HOWEVER. This is AU, EXTREMELY AU, and for Gotham, I don't think her original suit is going to cut it. It's way too flashy and not Gotham-themed at all. Keep in mind that she's grown in the slums of Gotham. She's hardened, she knows the worst of the world. SOOO with that in mind, there's going to be a lot more black, NO SILVER THOUGH, gold, and deep red. I'm still trying to design the outfit in my head, but it will be sleeker, without any stupid collars or leather jackets.  
_

_One more thing. Her bracelets reach up just to her elbows. They are golden and come to an angled point at her elbow. Yeah, OK - I think I'm going to have to draw out some sketches to let you guys know what I'm thinking. _

_But for all you purists out there, I'm with you. But for this story, in this setting, the original outfit is not going to work. She needs to be intimidating, and with her star-spangled panties, I don't think that's going to work for Gotham's criminals. But PLEASE don't think it's going to look like the Reboot, or Jim Lee's leather jacket version. Ew. No leather jackets. Sorry. Too bulky. Enough ranting.  
_

_**NOTE!: **My YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

Bruce watched Detectives Jim Gordon and Flass very closely on the ride home. While he wanted to talk with Gordon without Flass's disgusting presence, he knew he'd have to wait for another time... in another appearance.

As they left the city, Bruce remarked quietly, "Gotham's a lot different from when I left."

Flass said nothing, just took another bite of a huge cookie and slurped a coffee. Gordon's hands tightened on the wheel, and he nodded with a short sigh.

"Yes, it has," he agreed grimly. "It was even more different when... when your parents were here." While Bruce looked up sharply at Gordon, startled that the detective would name his parents, Gordon continued heavily, "Your parents were good people, Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry you had to lose them."

Bruce was surprised, but said with a nod, "Thank you. I'm sorry, too."

More and more, he was liking this detective.

"So... Mr. _Wayne,_" sneered Flass. "Back from the dead, huh?"

"Apparently," said Bruce coldly.

"You as loaded as everyone says you are?"

"I don't know. What does everyone say?" Were the majority of the police this crass, this disgusting?

Flass chuckled. "That you've got billions locked away in that mansion of yours."

"Then I guess I'll leave it up to you and everyone to guess for yourself," said Bruce, glaring at the man.

Flass laughed again. "Guy like you... gotta have girls hanging off both arms, huh? Wanna hook me up with some hot Russian chick?"

"From what I hear, you're having some trouble handling the Russians you already have," said Bruce coolly, clearly referencing the Russian mafia that ruled half of Gotham.

Gordon let out a snort.

"All right, smartass," grumbled Flass. "Why we giving you a ride, anyway?"

"Because I'm rich and famous and I can do whatever I want."

Flass muttered something under his breath and pulled out a small flask from his pocket. Gordon glanced at him, gave a short sigh, and said, "You really think it's the best time to do that, Flass?"

Flass took a swig of his flask. "It's five o'clock somewhere, Jimbo."

"I could report you for drinking on the job," said Bruce quietly.

Flass burst into hoarse laughter. "Report me to who, huh, Rich Kid? You think I'm the only one who takes a few sips on the job every now and then? Here, just chill out. Have a drink." He held it back to Bruce, but Bruce refused.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Bruce was imagining several scenarios of how to injure the cop. If he broke the tibia, then he could make a sharp uppercut to the jaw and twist, using his elbow to get him right in the spleen, and -

Bruce forced himself to clamp down on those extremely violent thoughts as they pulled up to Wayne Manor. Although the day was cloudy, as it normally was in Gotham, the old estate still stood out clearly against the grey clouds, majestic and stately. Gordon opened the door for Bruce as Flass also got out and stared at the mansion, his jaw hanging open.

"Nice place," remarked Gordon with a small smile.

"Thanks. Want to come in? I was just going to have a bite to eat." Bruce sincerely wished that Flass wasn't around. Maybe he could knock him unconscious in the bathroom... Then throw him out the window on his flabby rear end...

"On the job, but thanks for the invite," said Gordon, looking very much as though he needed a drink. Or something to eat. He was thin and quite pale, Bruce noticed, and probably worked more shifts than he could handle. Also, with the high New England tax rate, not to mention Gotham's taxes and fees, he probably struggled to make ends meet.

"Sure? I got more than enough food. I'm going out later, anyway, so it probably won't even get eaten," Bruce said with a lazy smile.

Gordon hesitated, but shook his head. "No, thanks. Appreciate it, though..." He trailed off and stared past Bruce at something that had clearly caught his attention. Bruce frowned, and as he turned around, Diana's river-flowing voice came calling out to him.

"Bruce? What happened?" she inquired, coming across the front yard towards them. Although she wore a simple mauve tunic and black leggings, every part of her body was accentuated. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail, and to Bruce's surprise, she wore a pair of nerdy, rectangular glasses with thick black frames. But as always when he saw her, Bruce had to remind himself to keep breathing normally.

"Got into a car crash," he said with a rueful, lazy smile and a careless shrug. He had to start playing the spoiled, bratty playboy soon, or else people would start to suspect his soon-to-be alter ego. "Nothing major. It's not like I don't have another car..." But he caught her eyes, and she knew what he was doing.

"Nothing major," said Diana archly. "Uh-huh." She looked at Gordon, then to Flass. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Flass. Bruce glanced back at the detective, and to his fury, saw the bearded man ogling her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over with pure lust. Right. Now he really needed to take this guy down for even thinking what Bruce knew he was thinking. He saw red - he needed to hit Flass now -

"See something interesting?" said Diana sweetly, smiling at Flass. But Bruce saw the hard-edged look in those glittering blue eyes of hers. She was even more fierce than he was at times, and he loved it.

"Um... uh..." Flass had apparently run out of crude things to say.

"I thought so. I'm Diana," she said, shooting a sincere smile to Gordon. She held out a hand, which Gordon took. "So what'd Bruce do now?" she said teasingly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Bruce said dryly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"It wasn't his fault," said Gordon. "Just a thug on the run from us."

"Oh, OK..." Diana shot him a questioning look, then quickly returned her attention to Gordon. "You want to come in? It's pretty chilly out here. I just brewed up a pot of coffee if you want some."

Gordon looked like he wanted to come in, now more than ever.

"You can take it to go, if you want," Diana added, noting his hesitation.

"That'd be great, thanks," said Gordon. "Appreciate it."

"Great," said Diana, smiling. "Come on in. I'll get you guys some cups to go."

* * *

As Detectives Gordon and Flass drove away in their car, I watched them leave, musing. It had only taken a look from Bruce to know his thoughts. Gordon was a good guy, Flass... not so much. Honestly, Flass's stares had irked me more than I cared to admit. It had been years since I'd been admired or lusted after by a man - Tyler had been the last. And Bruce had never stared at me like that. Flass's gaze was so direct and greedy that I wanted to rip him apart - or just rip his eyes or. Or his privates... Either way.

"So what's with the glasses?" I felt Bruce come up beside me as the car disappeared over the hill.

"What glasses?"

He gave me a lopsided smile and reached up, pulling the glasses off my face. I laughed.

"Oh, those. I got those at a dollar store when I was a kid, and I just found them. They're actually pretty comfortable. Not that I need them. They're pretty fun, though."

"You look cute with glasses," he said, handing them back to me.

"I do, don't I?" I grinned and nudged him as he rolled his eyes. Glancing out the window again, I said more seriously, "Gordon seems like a good man."

"I'm already doing more research on him. From what I've found out, he's a good cop. One of the very few," he noted with disdain and some disappointment. "There aren't many honest people left in Gotham."

"Good thing Lucius Fox is one of them."

"Good thing," he agreed. "But we'll have to watch Gordon. I can see myself working with him. He's suspicious, guarded. But a decent man, from what I can tell."

I nodded. "It'd be good to have contact with at least one person on the force. But I think we should have a little test-run before we jump into anything major."

"I disagree. I think we should jump into it right away. I'll need to do some more recon. I haven't seen the city this violent in a long time, Diana, even for Gotham's standards," said Bruce heavily. "No matter what, we'll be right in the thick of it."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then we better get going."

* * *

Bruce had decided to stick with the bat theme, and within a week, had put together a suit, with a little help from Lucius Fox. The suit was a combination of reinforced Kevlar, hard, steel-enforced armor, and a cowl for disguise, a cowl that also doubled as a computer, so he could keep contact with me. The eye lenses also served several different features, such as heat-vision and sonar ability.

I didn't really want to wear a mask like he did, but I had to think of something. I wasn't about to change my hair or anything drastic, so I was thinking of putting on glasses for the public as Diana... and maybe wearing a wig. Flass and Gordon had already seen me with glasses... So maybe a mask wasn't my only option.

While Bruce was down in the cave wiring some computers and consoles together, I decided to try on the suit of power once more. On Themyscira, it didn't feel as awkward as it did now. Although I proud of my body, I felt weird walking around in nothing more than a bathing suit... especially around Bruce. I had an Amazonian shield, a sword, and my mother's armor, but Mom persuaded me that I wouldn't need them.

Yeah. Well, I think I needed more coverage. This was worse than a bathing suit. I suddenly wondered how I'd feel in a bikini... Well, not while fighting crime. I grinned at the thought. Maybe I could fight power with my dazzling beauty and convince the criminals to join the good side. As I came up to the mirror and observed myself in the suit, I laughed.

Just for fun, I wondered what Bruce would think. Maybe he'd approve. I flew down to the cave, which had an elevator in the making, and cleared my throat.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" Bruce hadn't turned around to face me yet.

"Of my outfit."

Bruce gave a short sigh, rose to his feet, and, wiping his hands on a rag, turned around. He froze, and his eyes widened fractionally. He didn't say a word for at least two minutes, his eyes scanning my body carefully. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but his stare wasn't at all like Flass's. It wasn't lascivious. It was... something else entirely.

"Definitely not," he growled.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"I don't want the scum of Gotham to see you like that. They'll be ogling and drooling all over you. Like Flass." He sounded so possessive - it sent a delicious thrill up my spine.

"Oh, come on. Maybe I could use my feminine powers to my advantage," I suggested.

"Over my dead body," snarled Bruce viciously.

Although I was still playing with him, I decided to continue the charade. "What's the big deal?" I said. "It was fine for Themyscira. Plus, it gives me a lot of movement. I should use whatever powers I'm given, right? You use fear and intimidation - I'll use womanly charms."

"Forget it. You're not going with me if you're dressed like that."

"You can't tell me what to do," I replied archly. "I'll dress however I want."

"Diana..." His voice was strained. "Please. Don't. For me," he added finally.

I grinned after a moment of pretended deliberation and moved forward, socking him in the arm. He winced and glared at me as I moved past him, chuckling. "Oh, please, Bruce. There's no way in hell I'd wear this. You're so fun to rile up, though," I added, laughing.

But he grabbed my arm, whirled me around back to him. Fire burned in his eyes, and he growled, "You are driving me crazy, Diana."

My breath hitched. "Likewise," I managed to say.

A gorgeous, longing silence followed, and Bruce leaned closer. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I felt his hand on my waist... His eyes on my lips...

"My goodness!" came Alfred's exclamation. Bruce and I broke apart, flushed. Alfred was staring at my outfit.

"I do hope, Miss Diana, that you don't intend to wear that in the underbelly of Gotham. I think you might give the thugs and criminals a heart attack in that suit."

"Good," I said, placing a hand on my hip. "Then it'll work very easily." I flashed Bruce a grin, but he didn't smile back. "Oh, relax," I said, socking him again on the other shoulder. He flinched, eyes narrowing. "Of course I'm not going to wear it like this. Any ideas, Alfred?"

"More armor. More coverage. More everything," growled Bruce.

"I don't need armor, you dolt. I need movement - flexibility. I'm thinking leggings. And I'll need some comfortable shoes to get around in. I was either barefoot or wore sandals back on Themyscira. I don't want thick, heavy boots. Something quiet and light. Maybe something similar to ballet slippers. But durable. I think I'd like tall boots, but ones that are very easy to turn and pivot."

"Too form fitting," Bruce said, glowering. "And your top armor - corset - whatever it is... needs to go."

I frowned. "I like it, actually. Needs a little more coverage, obviously. But why shouldn't I be proud of what I look like?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that it's a little ridiculous to go around fighting in that - "

"- I don't like how you're acting like my father, Bruce - "

"Well maybe if he were here, he'd tell you the same thing -"

"I can wear whatever I want, and I don't need your pissy commentary, Bruce Wayne!"

"Pissy? I'm not the one wearing a bathing suit! It's absurd!"

"You're absurd! Building a fortress inside a cave - "

"At least I'm going to wear appropriate gear - "

"Oh, GET OFF IT!"

"EH-HEM." Alfred cleared his throat to interrupt our bickering and stepped forward, looking more elegantly pissed off than the both of us. "Now, if you two are finished behaving like children, may I remind you that Miss Alkyone is attempting to sleep upstairs. I don't doubt that anyone within five miles could hear your pointless arguing."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Alfred. You're right."

Bruce remained grimly silent. When Alfred raised an eyebrow, Bruce sighed, too. "I apologize, Alfred." He moved away from me and over to several large cases that he'd gotten from Wayne Industries and various companies around the world. Throwing open one of the cases, he pulled out the cowl. It certainly looked frightening enough, but he didn't put it on.

"Try the suit on," I suggested eagerly.

Bruce nodded, lost in thought, and pulled out the suit. Without another word, he tugged his shirt off and tossed it on a nearby computer desk. It was hard for me not to stare at him, but with Alfred there, I managed to look away and pretend to do something productive. Thankfully, the pants stayed on, as he put the skintight spandex on over them, followed by the armor. After several uncomfortable moments (for me), he had the whole thing on, and I turned to look at him just as he was about to slip the cowl over his head.

"Batman," he said, his voice dark, intense, powerful. I almost didn't recognize it, but it was raw with anger. "I'm the Batman." He picked up the cowl and gazed at it, his eyes glittering dangerously. Then, he slipped the cowl and mask over his head with one swift movement. Turning to me, he revealed his full form. His eyes were shadowed and white with the lenses, but I could see every raging emotion on his face, even with half of it masked.

He was truly a creature of shadow. A wonderful shiver crawled up my spine.

* * *

"Well, like I said, we'll definitely have to nix the panties," said Mom.

She, Bruce, and I stared down at the offending Amazonian suit: me with concern, Bruce with irritation and something else I couldn't place, and Mom with amusement and a little uncertainty. I rubbed the back of my neck, heaving a sigh. We had to figure this soon, because Bruce was getting more antsy by the day. He was already spending most of his time spying on the mafia or either working at his corporation.

"I need a job," I muttered.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing. Later," I brushed it off. While I was starting some recon work of my own, Bruce and I needed to start our costumed work. He already had a freaking name, for crying out loud. What did I have? An outfit that wasn't fit for the streets of Gotham, a best friend who I feared would never approve of my outfit, and a mother still suffering from cancer. Thankfully, she was doing better this week. I still hadn't seen Hades or Persephone in weeks.

And Helena... oh, Helena.

"So," continued Mom, "No panties."

"More coverage," said Bruce instantly.

"More black," I put in.

"You'll probably need a mask, too..." Mom said.

"No mask. I was wearing glasses when I met Gordon and Flass. I'll keep my hair down. They won't be able to tell."

"Hopefully," Bruce muttered.

"Well," said Mom, "I don't really want to mess with the upper body armor. So here's what we can do. We'll give you black leggings and some flexible boots - maybe a kind of cloth for the leg part of the boot so you're not stuck with leather. Makes it hard to crouch, I think. I'm not sure about the tiara - you can try it without, and if you want it, then we can try it with. And to give you some extra black, we'll give you long gloves, gloves that will go up your whole arm, under your bracelets. But for now, we'll leave the top as it is."

"No," Bruce objected.

Mom whapped his chest with the back of her hand, lightly. "Hush, you. She'll be fine."

"You're her mother. You should be wanting her to cover as much skin as possible."

"Like I said, if it's a problem, we'll deal with it. Diana, what do you think?"

I nodded. "I like the ideas. Let's try it out."

And when I came down the stairs in my renovated outfit, Bruce did look slightly mollified. But only slightly.

* * *

The Gotham air was chilly, but I couldn't help relish the fact that I was actually home once more. I'd spent the majority of my life here in this city, in this air. Down on the streets of Gotham, in the narrows. It was home - more to me than even to Bruce, who'd actually been born here. While he had a connection, a legacy with the city, I had an actual connection with the streets, with the nastier side of life.

Bruce came up beside me as I stared down from a rooftop at the streets. "How does it feel?" he asked, his voice low.

"Amazing," I admitted freely. "I know it's a mess, but I love this city. It's home. I grew up here. I can tell you seven different ways to get to the nearest convenience store from my apartment."

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Hey, I just thought of something," I said, returning my gaze to the streets. "How come you get a badass name and I don't even have one?"

"Well," he said patiently, "Men are more important than women, Diana. So I get to have a cool, important name because I work harder and I'm more important than you are."

I couldn't help it - I broke into laughter. "Oh, geez, you kill me, you know that? If you weren't my best friend, I'd probably have killed you already, you jerk," I said, completely teasing.

"You could try, darling," he mocked back, his voice the low and husky voice of the Batman.

Ooh, damn, that voice was sexy.

_Focus, Diana! _

But I was his best friend. I figured I could get away with it. Friends could tease each other like that, and Bruce and I had a connection even deeper than that of best friendship.

"So are we looking for anything particular tonight, or just out hunting?"

"For now... hunting." His cowl inclined towards me, and I knew he was looking at me. "Don't think you're a sidekick, Diana. We're full partners. All the info on the mobs and criminals in this city I've shared with you. This isn't my city - it's our city. I want you to understand that before we go into this."

Every fiber in my being warmed at his words. Although I had assumed that immediately, to hear him say it was another thing entirely. But before I could say another word, he tensed and said shortly, "Down there, twelve o'clock." And he leaped off the tall building, soaring down.

I flew down after him, catching sight of several men cornering a woman in a dark alley. She was begging them, pleading for them to leave her alone. Of course, they wouldn't. Anger burst through my body, and as Bruce leaped down right down them, I followed his lead and took out the two that were now closest to the woman. Bruce easily defeated the five men and stepped over them in the dim light. I threw one of the men into the brick wall and grabbed the other's head, smashing it on my knee. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

As the cold Gotham winds swept through us, Bruce's cape billowed out as he glared down through his cowl lenses at the horrified criminals.

"What the hell are you?" whispered a thug in Russian.

Bruce straightened. "I'm Batman," he growled, and kicked the thug in the face, knocking him immediately unconscious. While a small part of me felt sorry for the man... It was only a small part of me. The rest of me knew that the guy had it coming. I would know. The Narrows had been my home.

I turned to the woman, who was pale and shaking. "Wh-who are you?" she said in a small voice.

Darn, I still hadn't thought of a name.

"A friend," I told her. "It's going to be all right. Call 911 and get out of here." Bruce had already disappeared into the shadows.

As I soared into the air, I heard the woman say, "Not a friend... a wonder..."

Hmm. Wonder.

"Wonder?" Bruce said through the com we shared. He sounded amused.

I met him on another rooftop a couple seconds later and folded my arms over my chest. "Yes, a wonder. Maybe I could use that."

"Wonder Woman, maybe?" he sounded dubious.

"Not bad."

"You're not serious."

I glared at him. "Completely. Mr. Batman."

Bruce nodded grudgingly. "Point taken," he conceded, and took his grapple gun out of his utility belt. He wouldn't let me fly him anywhere, but I wasn't going to argue with him on that point. "Now let's keep moving, Wonder Woman. The night is young, and we still have a lot of work to do."

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So I still haven't introduced the villain yet... but don't worry, I'm getting there! I know a lot of people are also looking forward to the Justice League's involvement, but to be honest, I think I might have to make a sequel to include all of them, including the formation of the league.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	25. Working

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_WOW. You guys are just completely fantastic. I can't tell you how thrilled I am at your feedback! :) _

_I've been struggling to figure out who would play Alkyone in this fic, but I've finally decided on **Saffron Burrows. **I know Alkyone is not supposed to be that pretty, but I feel like she would be a good fit. As for Diana, I'm wondering if a slightly younger **Giselle Bunschden **would be better.  
_

_**UPDATE!**: **I have conceptual art of Diana's outfit on my Deviantart page OR my Facebook page. For all who want to see her Wonder Woman outfit for this fic, PLEASE go to my profile and click on my Deviantart or Facebook link. :) It'll really help to picture it. **  
_

_**NOTE!: If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

Five hours and an unidentified number of unconscious criminals later, Bruce and I were crouched on the rooftop, watching a police car drive up to our latest scene. When Gordon and Flass stepped out, Bruce tensed. The criminals were handcuffed, and one had just regained consciousness. Gordon stared down at the man.

"This is the fifth time this has happened tonight," we heard Gordon say slowly. "What happened to you?"

The man was shaking. "Some - some giant bat!" he stammered. "And - and this super hot, scary chick - she looked like an angel - but an angel of death! They took us all out! You gotta save us!"

Gordon raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Flass, who had taken another swig of his flask. Then, he returned his gaze to the criminal on the ground. "A giant bat and the angel of death," he repeated. "Right."

Flass broke into hoarse laughter. "What are you on, and where can I get some?" he asked, coming over to the criminal.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth!" the criminal shouted helplessly. "You gotta believe me!"

"What am I going to find on you this time, Vince?" said Gordon tiredly. "Crystal meth? Marijuana?"

"I got nothin', I swear! I'm tellin' the truth, Jimmy, I am!" Vince cried.

"That's the man who wrecked my car," muttered Bruce to me, somewhat sullenly, as he watched the somewhat amusing scene below. "The man they're interrogating."

"Oh, so it's an ego thing. Had to get your revenge," I said archly. "It's not like you can't afford another car." Oh, how I did enjoy getting on his nerves. It was just too much fun, and I was the only person that could do it, except for Alfred, and get away with it.

Bruce shot me a glare through the lenses. "Don't worry. I'm still going to sue him, too," he growled.

I grinned. "Oh, Bruce, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I said warmly, before really thinking about the words coming out of my mouth. After I said that, I froze.

Bruce stared at me for an awkward moment, which was in all reality only a second, before the corners of his mouth turned upward, and he replied in that deep voice, "Right back at you, Princess."

My grin widened. Phew. A potentially disastrous moment avoided, and everything was back to normal. I returned my gaze down below, but I didn't notice the smile had left Bruce's face, and he was staring at me most intently.

"We should talk to Gordon soon," I said. "They'll probably bring the police on us right away."

"I'm going to need your help with that," said Bruce. "I think the Commissioner has mob ties. We'll need to get into his office to prove it."

"Prove it to whom?" I said wryly. "There's no one in this town."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "There might be someone. An old school friend of mine. Harvey Dent. I'll have to see what he's up to."

"All right." I rose to my feet and stretched, although I really didn't need to. "It's three in the morning. Should we call it a night? Or morning?" I added dryly.

Bruce nodded shortly. "We'll move onto bigger targets within the next week. Those are just the bottom of the chain. We'll work our way up until we get to the top. Maroni and the Russian need to go down. This city can't be run by the mob anymore." While he was in perfect physical shape, I saw the scruff on his jaw and knew he was getting tired.

"Agreed. But we have other nights for that. Let's go home, Batman," I said. "I think I hear my bed calling. It's lonely and cold."

As we headed home, Bruce muttered, "A car. I need a car."

* * *

I didn't get up until nine that morning. Bruce was still asleep when I got downstairs and found Mom and Alfred chatting over tea. When I came in, bleary-eyed and looking like a complete mess, I yawned and pushed away some stray, mussed-up locks of hair.

"How'd it go?" Mom said with a smile. To my concern, she still looked tired and pale, with dark rings around her eyes.

"Good," I said, yawning again. I plopped down beside her and thunked my head down on the table.

"Oh, come on," she said, shoving me gently. "Wake up. You're an Amazon. You've had later nights."

"Don't wanna," I mumbled.

"Young lady, you better sit up right now or I'll tell Alfred not to make his delicious chocolate chip pancakes."

Instantly, I raised my head and gave a puppy-dog eye to Alfred. "Pleeeasse?" I whined very immaturely.

Mom shoved me again. "Good grief, you're what - twenty-one?"

"Yup." Mentally urging myself awake, I got up to get myself a glass of orange juice. As I passed by the kitchen door, Bruce shuffled in.

"Morning," he greeted, unsmiling.

"Morning," I said cheerfully, and came around to him. "You did all right, partner."

A small smile crossed his face, and he pressed a warm hand to my back as he moved past me towards the table. "You, too, Di." But as he took a seat at the table, Mom gasped and gripped his arm tightly.

"Bruce, you're covered in bruises!"

"Yeah, I've told Diana to stop punching me," he said, dryly.

"Diana," Mom said, sounding displeased.

I glared at him. "You're evil."

"I do my best." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I need to go to work."

"I need a job, period," I said, finishing off my OJ.

Bruce looked confused. "I'll get you a job."

I sighed. "I appreciate it, but -"

"No, no, no," Bruce interrupted, pointing a finger at me. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not taking that from you, Princess - no way. Your Amazon pride isn't going to take over on this one, got it?"

I scowled at him and set my OJ glass down just a little too hard. "I don't need help getting a job. My mother will back me up on this one."

Mom just raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Diana, but I've worked my ass off for twenty years. I know what it's like out there. I get where you're coming from, but honestly... You have resources. You have connections - the best in Gotham City - in the world. Don't waste them." While I just glared at her, she looked at Bruce. "Now, Bruce. About wasting things."

"Yes?" He gave her a sideways look.

"Money, to be exact." Mom grinned. "I've had my eye on this fantastic four-diamond hotel with a very nice spa... Ahem, ahem."

Bruce and I exchanged amused glances, while I said, pretending to be shocked, "Mom! Mooching off my friend, here?"

"Well, if you know people..." Mom shrugged, laughing.

Bruce smiled and took my mom's hand. "You can have whatever and go wherever you want. I already told Diana she could splurge on whatever she wanted. And that includes you, too. Whenever and wherever you want." I saw a sudden faraway look in his eyes before they locked with Mom's; and she held his gaze, understanding. Bruce swallowed, blinked, and said, his voice rough and quiet, almost reminding me of Batman: "You're family."

* * *

Despite Bruce's insistence that I get a job from him, I couldn't think of anything I would rather not be doing than being stuck in a stuffy office - even one as nice as his. And although I knew more than most people did, I still didn't have an official college degree, which limited my abilities. After musing for a while, I realized that I didn't have many options, and Bruce's offer was looking better by the minute.

However, there was one area I was willing to look into. After Bruce had left for work (to really get and create more bat-gadgets), I swept the internet for local farm jobs. Thankfully, Bruce's mansion was much closer to any farms than the city was, and I found three nearby farms. However, only one was looking for a job opening, and the farm was actually a boarding stable for prized, champion-racing horses. The stables were owned by a very rich Gotham social elite.

I just wanted to work with the horses.

After bidding Mom and Alfred good-bye, I changed into a pair of slim-leg cargo pants, a shirt and light sweater, and took one of Bruce's less-expensive cars to the stables. It was a nice drive, giving me time to just sit back and think. Our first night on patrol had gone well, I thought. Bruce and I worked off each other perfectly - we both knew exactly what the other was thinking. We backed each other up, and we played off each other's strengths and weaknesses. We were a perfect team, and I knew it was only the beginning. We would move up the chain of the mafia until Maroni and the Russian were taken down.

As I drove up to the estate with the stables, I had to be allowed in through a guard, who opened the huge iron gate for my car. After parking the car, I entered the stable office and cleared my throat to alert my presence to the man at the desk. When he looked up, he did a double take and stared at me, rising to his feet, his eyes glazing over. Lovely.

"Hi, I'm Diana Prince," I said. "I'm here to apply for the stablehand position, if it's still open?"

"What?" he said distantly.

"Stablehand position?" I repeated.

"Oh, um, right. Position." He blinked, reddening, and took a seat. "Please, have a seat. I'm Daniel Hiddleston." I took the seat across from him, and he adjusted his glasses. "So, um, do you have a resume?"

"No, but I've spent the last few years around horses," I said. "I know my way around them - they're usually pretty good with me. I could go out and show you what I know - that might be easier."

"If you like..."

Thankfully, Hiddleston didn't seem to mind that I hadn't made an appointment, nor did I have a resume. I hadn't really thought about it... but if I didn't get the job, then Bruce was my back-up plan. However, once I entered the stables, I was able to show him that I knew my way around horses - obviously leaving out the fact that I could communicate with them - and could do hard work without complaint. After I easily shoveled muck into one of the stalls, Hiddleston scratched his head and grinned at me.

"Well, honestly, the job is yours. I'll just need some more info, but you should be good to go. You can start next week if you want."

"Sounds good," I said, feeling oddly satisfied.

"Sorry," he said, hesitating, "But I guess I'm just confused."

"Oh?"

"Shouldn't you be a model or something?" He reddened.

I grinned. "No, no, I'm fine." Although, now that he mentioned it... If I kept to the shadows of Gotham as Wonder Woman, and just changed my hair color, I could easily be a supermodel - not to be arrogant or anything. It probably would pay better than this, too. But one thing at a time. "So next week, then?"

"It's a deal. Eight AM."

"Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston." We shook hands, causing his cheeks to flush even further.

* * *

"I have a job!" I sang, bursting into the living room half an hour later.

Mom looked up from her computer, amused. "Oh? Do tell."

"Yes, please do," said Bruce, sounding irked as he came up behind me, pulling at the first button of his shirt collar. He dumped his jacket onto the sofa armrest, he loosened the sleeves and rolled them up, revealing his toned arms. However, his sulky attitude overshadowed his very sexy appearance. Not that I noticed.

"I'm working as a stablehand," I told him, folding my arms over my chest. "For some guy's champion race-horses in an estate about twenty minutes away."

"A stablehand?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled out his iPhone.

"Yes, Mr. Fancypants, a stablehand. I like working with horses. Gives me someone decent to talk to for once. Some of those horses have seen a lot, and I like hearing their stories."

He snorted. "You're insane, woman."

"This from the man who dresses up in a batsuit."

Bruce glared up at me.

"Did you get your car?" I questioned, changing the subject. "You know, the one you were complaining about last night."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. I was goading him, but he could take it. "Yes, I did," he said testily. "But now that you're giving me a hard time, I might not let you drive it."

"Might not have a choice. Did you bring it home?"

He nodded. "It's in the batcave." A smirk crept across his face. "It's nice."

"Ooh... now I have to see it. Now." And I dashed off towards the entrance to the cave. It was the most glorious feeling in the world as I heard Mom laughing as Bruce jumped to his feet and rushed after me. As we raced down to the cave, I felt as though we were kids again, and the past few years were but a fading memory. But when I saw Bruce's smile flash in the dark, a strange jolt of longing sparked through me.

We were hardly children anymore.

And what I was feeling for him as he showed me the Tumbler, showed me every little detail and poured over the mechanics, entirely engrossed and impatient to get the vehicle out in the field... Watching him as his dark hair fell into his eyes, as his forearm muscles rippled in dim cave light... What I was feeling for him was anything but innocent.

* * *

The wind was rough and fast throughout the next few days of patrol. While the next few nights mainly consisted of taking down the smaller criminals, by the end of the weekend, Bruce and I had gotten enough info and had done enough research to discover that Maroni was laundering millions of dollars worth of money and pumping it into the Gotham justice system, no less, along with several of the top Gotham police detectives.

And Bruce and I were beginning to think that even the Commissioner, Commissioner Loeb, unfortunately, was involved in the massive corruption. So far, the only man who seemed to be decent was the Detective Gordon. But we would need hard proof that Loeb was involved; and if we had it, we had to make sure that Gordon would be willing to rat out his own boss.

And then we'd have to find an attorney and judge willing to prosecute. Oh, the list kept getting more fun by the second...

But we needed to bring down the corrupt police before we moved onto Maroni and the Russian. On Sunday night, Bruce and I flew over to the Gotham Police headquarters and looked down from the rooftop below. While I could see perfectly into the windows of the Commissioner's office, Bruce stubbornly took out his own high-tech binoculars and scanned the premises.

"Window shouldn't be hard to get open," he muttered.

"What about the alarm?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea." His binoculars moved slightly down to where Detectives Gordon and Flass were escorting in three women - likely prostitutes. They were all shaky on their legs, but one of them, a woman with short, dark hair and heavily lidded green eyes, spat at Flass. He moved as if to strike her, but Gordon snapped something at him.

I glanced at Bruce. "Distraction."

"Distraction," he rumbled, and took off the rooftop. I flew along after him, watching as the women were just about to enter the building. Bruce dropped down from the roof and started to sneak the window open. The moment Flass and the green-eyed woman stepped inside, she knocked her head into his nose, cursing at him. It couldn't have been planned better - for us, at least. The alarm blared off, and Bruce shoved the window open and slipped inside Loeb's office.

I followed him, satisfied as Flass cursed his head off, holding his bleeding nose. The green-eyed prostitute grinned, and even Gordon looked a little amused. Flass's colleagues were also laughing at him. As I slipped into Loeb's office, I found Bruce already rifling through Loeb's filing cabinet. He'd already put a flash-drive on Loeb's computer, which was downloading all of the information on the hard drive. I looked around and saw a large painting - a good place for a safe. I walked up to the painting, shifted it to one side, and found myself staring at a huge, heavily locked safe.

No problem. I tilted my head towards the safe and started trying the combinations.

"He's gotten a lot of criminals off," muttered Bruce. "Armed robbery, double-homicide... serial killers..."

I closed my eyes and listened for that click, trying to focus.

"Do you even know how to do that?" said Bruce dubiously. "Have you ever done it before?"

"No," I replied, eyes still closed.

He shook his head. "Right. Wonder Woman," he said dryly.

"I don't like your tone, Batman."

I heard him continue to shuffle through the files. "Make it quick, Princess. Loeb's on his way back."

I held my breath and pressed my ear to the safe, slowing the lock turn. After another few seconds, I finally heard the satisfying click, and the safe door swung open. I grinned, grabbed all of the folders and files I saw, and saw in the far back a huge stash of money. I decided to leave most of it there, but took one pile for testing and evidence.

Footsteps thumped up to the closed office door, and shadows appeared through the thick, fogged glass. I glanced at Bruce, but he had already disappeared through the window. I flew out after him, seconds before Loeb burst into his office, yelling at one of the officers. Crouching safely on a rooftop beside Bruce, we watched as Loeb sank into his seat, then glanced at the opened safe, started, and jumped to his feet. He peered into the safe and went pale. Then, he started swearing. Repeatedly. He ran over to the window, looked down, up, and around. But we were too far away, and it was too dark.

I glanced over at a grim Batman. After a moment, he leaped down stories below into a dark alley. I heard a car's engine roar; and the tumbler burst to life. I couldn't resist, of course, and let myself drop into the seat beside him. I dropped the files on the back seat and leaned back as we raced away into the night.

* * *

Several hours later, we watched as Lieutenant Gordon drove up to his dingy apartment, shut off his car, and made his way up the creaky front steps. He rubbed his brow, sighed, and was about to open the front door, when Bruce made his presence known.

"Long night," he rumbled, staring down from his perch a couple stories above Gordon.

Gordon started, reaching instinctively for his handgun at his belt, and stared up at us. Bruce's black cape whipped in the brisk wind; and I had to admit he looked incredibly intimidating. I floated beside him gravely, my hair billowing in the harsh wind. Gordon's wary eyes flickered to Batman, then to me. Then back to Batman.

"Vince wasn't lying," he said finally. "A Batman and a wonder woman." I saw him shake his head, his expression dry. "The one time he wasn't lying."

"We're not here to fight you," I told him. "We're on your side, Lieutenant."

"Really. Commissioner Loeb's set up a task force to capture the two of you," Gordon said grimly.

"Go for it," I muttered.

"Loeb is involved with the mob," growled Batman. "Watch your back, Lieutenant."

"Why should I trust you? He thinks you two are dangerous," Gordon returned.

"And what do you think?" Batman demanded.

Gordon cast me a quick glance before returning his gaze to Batman. "I don't know. We'll see. So far, it looks like you're just trying to help. But no one does the things you do for no reason. I don't know what your game is, but if people start getting hurt -"

"People have already been hurt," snarled Bruce dangerously. "This city needs a wake-up call."

"And I suppose you are the call?"

"If we have to be," replied Bruce, his voice harsh but quiet.

"The law doesn't protect vigilantes," said Gordon sharply. "That's what the cops are for."

I snorted, and Gordon shot me a dark look. "Don't be stupid, Lieutenant," I said, grim. "Because you're not. But look around you. You're the only good cop left in the force. Everyone else is corrupt - half of them are in the mafia. You have to be realistic, here. We just took out more criminals in one night than your force has in weeks, probably months."

Gordon glared up at me sullenly for a moment before looking away with a heavy sigh. Nodding, he muttered, "I know."

He looked up again at us, but we had already disappeared into the shadows. I saw him shake his head again and cast a quick look around before he returned inside, locking the door behind him. Batman and I exchanged looks.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think... we've got a long way to go."

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

___OK, so I know most of you, if not all, are waiting for Bruce/Di romance. But let's be honest - we know Bruce is no expert at divulging his feelings. And there's that fear that if he goes beyond the line of friendship, it might permanently damage their relationship. But don't worry - it's coming very soon! :) Very, very soon. Just having a lot of fun with their banter.  
_

___PS: Not to spoil anything, but the main villain will appear in my next chapter. Actually... maybe a couple...  
_

_- Serena  
_


	26. Boss

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_So many thanks to all of you! :)  
_

_**UPDATE!**: **I have conceptual art of Diana's outfit on my Deviantart page OR my Facebook page. For all who want to see her Wonder Woman outfit for this fic, PLEASE go to my profile and click on my Deviantart or Facebook link. :) It'll really help to picture it. **  
_

_**NOTE!: If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

"I've been thinking," said Bruce one night, staring at his massive computer screen distantly. "I think... I need to throw a party."

I was sitting cross-legged on the medical table, tapping away at my own computer, doing some more digging on Maroni's endeavors in the more seedy sections of Gotham, namely, the Narrows. I glanced up at him, and, quirking a smile, said, "Ooh. Open bar, right?"

He shot me an odd look. "I didn't realize you drank."

I grinned. "Themyscira. Lots of wine."

"Damn, woman," he muttered. "Underage, huh?"

"Not there I wasn't."

"I didn't realize you like alcohol," he remarked, surprised.

"I don't. I'm just messing with you." While I smirked, he shook his head and muttered something under his breath. But as I returned my attention to my computer, I suddenly came across something that might be useful. "Hey, Bruce, I found something." I hopped off the medical table and came up beside him, setting my computer down on the main console. The computer synced with the main construct and showed the results on the large screen, revealing a seedy looking bar on one half, and an uptown club. "Look. They're both owned by Maroni's cousin, Tony. I'm thinking that they're probably bases of operations. Not even very well concealed," I added.

"Maroni owns half the town," Bruce growled. "Probably doesn't see the need to cover anything up."

"If we can get in there, to either place, we might be able to get something on Loeb, or even someone from the justice department."

"Yeah, well look what I found," Bruce said, touching the keyboard on his console. "From Loeb's computer. Maroni and the Russian have both been shipping in something for a couple weeks now. Something that Loeb has let slide."

"Drugs, probably."

"Mmm... I don't think so. Shipments are too large to be drugs. And this is too well covered up to be drugs. It's something else."

"So... what? It doesn't say on his computer?"

"No, and I looked through his files."

"_We_ looked through his files."

"That's what I meant," he said, shooting me a dry look. "I think something's going on - something bigger than I thought. Loeb's going to a lot of trouble to cover it up, too." He leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers together. "I get the feeling that it's beyond even the mafia. There's nothing specific on his hard drive, nothing at all. It's all under the table, all secretive. I don't like it."

"What's to like?" I folded my arms over my chest and glanced down at him. "I say... we pay a visit to this bar. And Loeb. We can make him talk."

"I like the way you think, Princess," he said with a grim smile.

I pressed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, a supportive gesture. He reached up, covered my hand, and pressed it warmly against his armor. After a second, he released my hand and rose, stretching.

"So this party... what's it for?" I asked.

"Bruce Wayne's introduction to society," said Bruce dryly. "I want to play another angle. I have no doubt that many high-profile mafia members will be there. It'll also give me a chance to see Harvey again. Find out where he's at these days." He moved away from the console and started to pull off his armor.

"What, you can't meet with him alone?"

Bruce shook his head and pulled off the last of his armor, revealing a skintight Under-armor black shirt. "No. I want to see how he acts around Gotham's elite, first. I want to watch him, keep a close eye on his behavior." He set the armor back in its case and ran a hand through his hair, turning back to me. He stared at me for a moment, and I could tell something was running through his head.

"What?" I asked with a curious smile.

He checked his watch, hesitated, then said, "It's two in the morning. You think McDonald's is still open?"

I grinned. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

The following morning, I headed off a little early to work. I wanted to make a good impression, for one, and also to hopefully get the horses in a good mood for the day. I was hoping to actually get a chance to train the horses, give them at least a good run. I hadn't exactly discussed that with Mr. Hiddleston, but he had told me that there was someone else in charge of overseeing the stables, a head stablehand, I suppose. Mr. Hiddleston handled the business side of things, but there was someone else who was in charge of actually running the stables and ensuring the horses' care.

I still had yet to meet that man, and unfortunately, Hiddleston had forgotten to tell me his name.

When I got to the stables, I pulled my shorter, auburn wig into a ponytail and tugged off my jacket. The stables were quiet so early in the morning, but it was crisp and fresh outside, and the horses were ready to run. I scratched one of them, Shadow, his name was, on the nose and made kissing noises, grinning at the gorgeous creature.

"You're wild this morning, aren't you?" I crooned to the loving stallion, who snorted and nudged me.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here?" said a sharp, accented voice from behind me.

I turned to see a tall, honestly buff man standing there, leaning against one of the stalls, his arms folded over his broad chest, and a curious, half-smile on his face. His hair was short, dark brown, and his lips were full. He had scruff - not enough to be a full goatee, but a little more than Bruce's. He wore dark pants, a white button-down shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and thick boots.

However, what fascinated me the most was that his eyes were exactly lustful. They were curious, intrigued. Maybe a little attracted. But it was refreshing. I pulled away from the horse and mimicked his position.

"Pretty sure. Who are you?"

He quirked a smile. "Depends on who's asking." His accent was mostly British - but there was something else I couldn't place.

"I work here. Just got hired by Mr. Hiddleston."

He raised an eyebrow. "To do what?"

I stiffened and glared at him. "What are you saying?"

"Just that you're too bloody gorgeous to be the new worker. The old man's not blackmailing you, is he? Didn't take him for the rotten type.

"He's not," I said, my tone cold. "I'm the new stablehand. Now, who the hell are you?"

"No offense," he said, drawing towards me. He held out a large, weathered hand, covered in curious scars. "Aurelio Dorrance. You can call me Leo. I'm in charge of the other workers here in the stables - which apparently includes you, darling."

After a slight, wary hesitation, I couldn't help but be slightly charmed by his easy smile. While I still didn't like what he'd insinuated, something about him was different. I shook his hand and said, "Diana Prince. Mr. Hiddleston told me about you."

"Oh?" His eyes were mischievous.

"Not you, specifically. Just that I'd be working for someone else. I guess that's you."

"I guess it is." He gave me a half-smile and walked up to the horse I'd just been grooming. Hera, he was tall - even taller than Bruce. He ran a hand over the horse's side, down to its legs. After a few moments, he nodded and turned to me. "Doing a good job with the horses, love. Much experience with horses before?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Grew up with them. I was wondering... if you'd consider letting me take a couple out for a ride."

Dorrance gave me a scrutinizing look. "You ride much, then?" When I nodded, he grinned and patted the horse. "First day on the job, and you're already looking for a promotion, hm?" He took a few steps towards me and continued, "These horses are worth more than what you make in ten years, darling. You have to have clearance to take them out."

"And how can I get clearance?" I asked, the irritation returning.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, love," he said. "Let's see how you work for the next few weeks. And if I see you're doing well with the horses, I might consider it. I'll also need to see your record."

I didn't have one. Crap. Maybe Bruce could make one up for me...

"Fine," I said, still irked by this man. "But I'm going to prove you wrong."

He smirked. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Another week passed. Bruce and I patrolled each night, taking down more criminals and intimidating higher levels of the mafia. We both knew it would be a long initiation into Gotham City, but each night, we grew stronger. Rumors were spreading like wildfire, rumors of the dark knight and the wonder woman. As I flew over the city with Bruce driving below in the Tumbler, I could tell that our plan was starting to work. We still had to go after Loeb, but we hadn't gotten the chance yet. Loeb had gone out of town for a couple weeks on vacation. We'd have to wait for that, at least.

However, another night after we'd taken down a drug lord in Maroni's circle, Gordon and Flass showed up to the scene. However, while Flass just shook his head and took another swig of his flask, Gordon was looking around - looking up, too. More specifically, looking for any sign of Batman and I.

"These guys are startin' t' piss me off," Flass grumbled. I could see sweat on his face; I knew he was nervous.

"Maybe I should pay him a little... personal visit," I said into my com. "That might be fun."

"Behave, Princess," said Bruce, but I heard the amusement in his gruff voice.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" I drawled. "I'm just a Gotham street rat. We cook up a little mischief every now and then."

"I know. I live with you."

I grinned at the dry tone in his voice.

"Wait," he said. "Look at Gordon."

Gordon was slowly making his way off to an alley - the alley above which I was hovering on the top of one building, while Bruce crouched on the building directly across from me. As Flass just muttered to himself and made his way back to the car, Gordon started down the alley while the other officers hauled away the bodies. Gordon glanced back, then took another step and looked up. I pulled back so he wouldn't be able to see me, but I looked across at Bruce.

"Not now."

"He wants to talk, Bruce," I said in a low voice.

"No," he argued.

"Why not? You know we can trust him."

"I don't know that for certain. You can't trust anyone in this city, Diana."

My eyes narrowed. "So it's settled then. We'll talk to him." I rose into the air and floated down towards Gordon, ignoring Bruce's harsh order for me to stop. But Gordon was a good man. Wary, cautious, but a good man. I knew that Bruce only wanted to be just as cautious, but if we didn't start a firm foundation with Gordon, then the detective would never trust us. And I, for one, didn't want to be seen as untrustworthy. We were the good guys. And we needed to help that viewpoint by talking with Gordon.

Gordon didn't hear me fly down behind him; he was still looking up when I cleared my throat. He jumped and whirled around, his hand flying to his gun at his belt.

"Relax, Detective," I said, adopting a stern, cool, throatier voice as Wonder Woman. I needed to show that I was in complete control, that I feared nothing and no one. "Not going to hurt you. Besides, you can't shoot me, anyway."

Gordon stared at me through narrowed eyes, but he slowly took his hand off his gun. "Some of the guys say you deflect bullets with those arm bands you got there. Looks like armor."

I tapped on the metal with my finger. "Probably because it is."

"And they say you fly."

"Indeed I do."

"And you have... a lasso. It's making them tell the truth - at least, that's what they say. Of course, half of them are doped up on meth and cocaine, so I'm not sure I can trust anything they say." But Gordon's eyes had flown to my belt, on which hung my golden lasso. Yeah, it was a little weird, even I had to admit.

"Yes, it's... complicated. The point is, we're not here to fight you, Detective Gordon."

"We? Where's your friend?" Gordon looked around.

"Don't bother looking for me," came Bruce's deep, powerful voice from behind him. He sounded pissed; even I had to admit he was incredibly frightening. Gordon turned around to look at him, but Bruce was barely visible in the shadows. However, he slowly stepped out until he was only a couple yards away, his cape pulled together in a long, cloak-like shape. "You won't find me. I'll find you, Detective."

Gordon stepped back so he could see us both at a better angle. "You two are making fast work. What next, Maroni?"

"Yes. First, your boss," Batman growled. "And there's something going on down at the docks. Something's being shipped in. I don't know what it is yet, but we'll find out. Your boss is involved. We just need hard evidence."

"You're going after the commissioner of the police force before you take down the leader of the mafia," said Gordon in disbelief. "Why?"

"Won't do any good to bring in Maroni if there's no one who will ensure he's brought to justice," Batman said coldly. "We're willing to work with you... if you work with us."

Gordon glanced over at the entrance to the alley, undoubtedly watching for someone looking in on our conversation. After a minute, he sighed, slid his hands into his pockets, and nodded. "All right," he said, glancing over at me. "But how will I get in contact with you?"

"Like I said, we'll find you," said Batman. Gordon looked at him, but Bruce had already disappeared.

"He does that," I said, rising up into the sky. "We'll talk soon, Detective. Stay safe." Noting Gordon's mixed expression of awe and wariness at my inhuman flight departure, I hid a small smile and flew off to join Bruce in the Tumbler hidden several blocks away. Once the roof had closed in on both of us, Bruce shot me a glare and revved the engine, taking off into the Narrows streets.

"You," said Bruce, yanking back his cowl, "are incorrigible."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said serenely, folding my arms over my chest. "Hey, that's where I used to get Frosties!" I suddenly said, pointing to a convenience store that flew by. "And... that's where I almost got mugged a few times. Oh, and that's the shortcut Helena and I used to take from school..." I trailed off as memories came flooding back.

"Your neighborhood?" said Bruce quietly.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat. "Yes. For most of my life." Consumed of thoughts of Helena, crushing guilt and regret overwhelmed me. I needed to find her, see if she was all right. She would probably never want to speak to me again, but I owed her the truth. At least that.

* * *

My second week of work, and I'd already developed an odd love/hate relationship with my boss, Stable Manager Leo Dorrance. We'd fight, argue most of the time, but we actually worked well together. He was insufferable, but charming; handsome, but arrogant; a hard worker, but a pain in the butt boss. Despite our bantering, I did actually like him.

One afternoon, I'd taken out a mare, Runs with Fire, to groom her, when a young, freckle-faced worker, Johnny, came up, clearing his throat. I'd noticed his trembling lips and nervous attitude when around me, and I'd dismissed it. But now, I was afraid he'd actually say something. He looked around my age, maybe a year or two younger.

"Um, h-hi," he stammered, turning nearly as red as his hair. "Do-do you need help?"

"No thanks, I got it," I replied.

"Oh. Um, are- are you sure?"

"Yep. But thanks." I hoped he'd get the hint, but of course, he didn't.

"OK. Um... listen..." He came around so he was actually facing me. "Do you... would you want to grab dinner sometime?"

"Anderson!" Dorrance's powerful voice barked. "I'm not paying you to flirt with your coworkers."

Johnny, terrified of Dorrance, who was three times his size, stammered an apology and rushed off. I raised an eyebrow at his departure and turned to face Dorrance, who looked amused and annoyed at the same time.

"He's a good guy," I said. "Little jumpy, though."

"Not paying him to ask you out, Prince," said Dorrance, resting a hand on the horse's back. "Needs to learn that there's a place and time for everything. I'm not one for in-office romance," he said, sounding particularly Hispanic as he rolled his r's.

"Neither am I," I replied. "But don't you have better things to do than ward off particular suitors for me?" I shot him a wry smile and brushed the horse's glossy hair.

"Not at the moment, no," he replied with a small grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a jerk, Dorrance."

He just smirked. "Can't argue with that, darling." However, when we both heard men's voices coming towards the stables, Dorrance stiffened and muttered, "Word to the wise, Prince. Try to stay out of sight, all right? There's a good girl." He gave me a light pat on the shoulder and headed towards the front stable entrance. Two men came through, both dressed in fine suits. One was irritated, and the other, cool and relaxed.

"I'm not taking this deal, Ledgard," one of the men fumed, glaring at the other. "You can't do this to me." He was a short, burly man with thinning hair. "Do you know who I am in this town?" His voice was extremely irritating - almost like a crow cawing. Despite Dorrance's warning, I peered over the horse's back to watch the exchange.

The other was a tall, thin man with long, blond slicked back hair that reached just to his shoulders and gleaming, icy blue eyes. He wore a deep purple tie, and his stance was relaxed, swaggering, almost fluid. When he spoke, his voice sent shivers up my spine: it was smooth, silky, and carried a hint of danger. He was not a man to be messed with. "I've told you before, Cobblepot," he said silkily, "If you don't take it, it's your loss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business with my manager." He motioned to a silent Dorrance.

The other man, Cobblepot, grew red in the face and spluttered, "This isn't over, Ledgard!" And he stormed - or rather, waddled off outside. A few moments later, I heard a car door slam shut, followed by the screeching of tires.

Ledgard glanced back, then grinned and turned to Dorrance. I couldn't see Dorrance's face, but I could tell he was on edge. "So, how's my mare looking these days? Nursed back to health?"

Dorrance nodded. "Yes, sir. She'll be good to go within a couple weeks."

"Make it one," said Ledgard softly, slipping his hands into his pockets. He moved past Dorrance and headed in my direction. "I want her running as soon as possible."

"I'll do what I can." Dorrance glanced at me, nodded for me to stay behind the horse. But it didn't help anything. Ledgard came up to the horse, moved around her, and suddenly noticed me.

"Hel-lo," he said smoothly. "I don't believe we've met." I didn't like his scouring eyes. "I think I would've remembered hiring you."

"Just started," I said shortly.

"Ah, indeed." He held out a hand. "Jack Ledgard. Your boss, as it were." He smiled, but it was a cruel smile, and his eyes glinted.

I didn't take the hand. "Hands are dirty. Sorry." I threw him a quick smile.

His expression grew hard, but his smile never left his face. "No worries. Your name?"

"Diana Prince."

"Lovely name," he said. "Dorrance," he called out, "You neglected to tell me about this gem you've got hidden away here."

"She's busy," said Dorrance shortly. "Speaking of which, Prince, saddle Fire up, here." He came up behind me and put a large hand on my shoulder. "Time to run her a bit."

I nodded, knowing what he was trying to do. "Yes, sir." I glanced at Ledgard, who looked irritated. "Sorry, sir. Work calls." I brushed past Dorrance and went to get the saddle. But I still felt Ledgard's cruel eyes on me, and I resisted a shiver. That man was dangerous, I could see it in his face. I'd have to be very careful around him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ties with the mob. And now, apparently, he was the owner of these estates... so in short, I was working directly for him. Lovely.

* * *

"Thanks for that," I said as Dorrance and I rode around the training circle together, "But believe me when I say that I can take care of myself."

"Apparently chivalry is dead, then," said Dorrance dryly. "Just helpin' you out, darling."

"I said thank you," I said. "I just don't really need help." When Dorrance shrugged, I added, "When I was fourteen, a boy at school tried to rape me." When Dorrance raised an eyebrow, I continued matter-of-factly, "I punched him so hard that he was unconscious for several hours." Dorrance gave an amused snort, and I went on, "Needless to say, he never came within twenty feet of me ever again. So when I say I can take care of myself... I meant it."

"Indeed you do, darling. But I'm your immediate boss - it's my job to look out for the workers. And since you just happen to be my favorite, I'm going to keep a special watch out for you." At my narrowed eyes, he chuckled. "Not like that, Prince. Bloody hell. You've obviously got a bloke already. Don't worry about me making... unsavory advances towards you." He grinned at my raised eyebrow. "Relax, Prince."

I just shook my head, and we rode in silence for a minute. "Your accent - it's interesting. I can't quite place it," I said finally, curious.

He smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. "Grew up in Central America before moving back to the old country. Mix of English and Mexican, I s'pose."

"Interesting. Whereabouts in Central America?"

"Small island of Santa Prisca, in the Caribbean. You wouldn't know it."

I arched a brow. "I know it's corrupt. I know they're famous for their archaic laws, and that the leaders invoke insane cruelty on their citizens. I'm frankly surprised you managed to leave."

"You make things happen if you're determined enough," said Dorrance with a hard glint in his eyes. "You rise above the others. You become stronger." He blinked and regarded me with an inscrutable look. "You're strong yourself, Prince. You're blunt, stubborn. Must be why I like you so much. Now, let's see what you can do with a horse." He kicked the horse lightly and cantered away.

I grinned and urged my horse to gallop after him. Although he was my boss, he felt like the older brother I'd never had. I felt no attraction for him, despite his rugged appearance, but I still felt mostly comfortable around him. There was only a hint of tension, of wariness, but it was too small to cause any alarm thus far.

So far, I was enjoying my job, and I'd keep it for as long as possible.

* * *

That night, Bruce and I were chilling in living room, watching an old movie on lowered volume and reading. It was a few hours before our patrol started, and we'd quickly discovered that relaxing just before our time on the streets did us good. It got us into a good groove, and we worked better together that way - even if we didn't speak throughout the whole time.

"So how's your job going?" Mom came into the room, but to my concern, she looked very pale and gaunt, and she was walking slowly, almost as if dizzy. She placed a hand on the armrest of the sofa before taking a seat, also very slowly.

"Good," I said, watching her with a careful gaze. I also noticed Bruce taking a look at me out of the corner of his eye, undoubtedly curious about my job.

Mom smiled faintly. "Glad to hear it. Is your boss okay?"

"Yeah, he's great. Interesting... but great. Good guy, I think."

Bruce didn't seem to like that. "Great?" he echoed darkly.

"Yeah, great. He's kind of like an annoying older brother." I glanced down at my book for a moment before returning my gaze to my mother. "Mom, you all right?"

"Fine, fine," she said, waving my concern away. "I think I just need some tea... I'll see if Alfred is in the kitchen."

"I'll get him," I said, starting to my feet.

"No, you stay put. I'm fine. I'm not an invalid." She pulled herself to her feet and started for the direction of the kitchen.

The next few seconds would forever be burned into my memory. The next step she took, she gave a slight groan, and her eyes slid shut as she turned completely white.

"_Mom_!" I screamed as my mother collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_OK, so if you can guess who the villain is, props to you. Also, about the stuff that's being shipped - it's not what it is in Batman Begins, just in case you thought it was. It'll come together as we go along and get further into the evil plan. :)  
_

_- Serena  
_


	27. Interactions

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_So many thanks to all of you! :)_

_**NOTE: This chapter was hard to write. I know people who have gone through (and are going through) cancer. **  
_

_**NOTE!: If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

It was unbearable, watching as the paramedics placed Mom's stretcher into the ambulance. I watched, tears threatening my eyes but never actually falling, until they were about to close the doors. "No, wait!" I called out, and started for the vehicle. "I'm going with her!"

"Ma'am, you can't," argued a paramedic, blocking my path. "There's no room."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snarled, grabbing the man's collar. "I'm going with her whether you like it or not. I am NOT leaving her!"

A firm set of hands on my shoulders pulled me back, and Bruce murmured into my ear, "Diana, there's no room. Come with me - we'll take the Lamborghini. Don't worry - she'll be fine. She's in good hands." Although I struggled at first, I eventually slumped into his arms, my breaths shallow, and my heart pounding. I held onto his arms as they surrounded me, enveloping me with his warmth.

"I can't lose her. I can't," I whispered. "I'm not ready, Bruce. I'm not ready."

He gently guided me towards the garage. "No one is," he said gravely. "But today is not her day."

As we returned to the house, I found Alfred bringing us our jackets. He was extremely pale, and his hands were trembling - something I'd never seen before from him. His dark, thinning hair fell into his haggard face, and to me he appeared years older than he actually was. Suddenly, I felt selfish for not having thought of him more. I pulled away from Bruce and hugged Alfred tightly. I thought of him almost as a father... he'd been there for me more than Hades ever had. To my surprise, Alfred returned the hug; I felt him exhale sharply. When I pulled back, I saw his eyes were watery.

"You're coming with us, right?" I said breathlessly.

He answered with a short nod, and we all hurried to the garage. Bruce drove over twenty miles over the speed limit, but I didn't care, and I don't think Alfred did, either. We soon caught up to the ambulance and followed it all the way to Gotham Central Hospital. As I jumped out of the car, Bruce followed, catching my hand and running along with me. Alfred, surprisingly agile for a middle-aged man, easily kept up with us as we entered the hospital - just in time to see my mom being rushed to the ER, lying pale and unconscious on the stretcher.

She disappeared behind a set of sliding doors, and I came to a halt, my chest and stomach burning.

"This is such a load of crap," I snarled, choking back tears. "I have all these powers, and I can't even help my dying mother."

Bruce's hand was tight on my arm. "She'll be fine," he told me in a low voice. "Diana, look at me." As he pulled me around to face him, I reluctantly met his eyes. They were bluer than I'd ever seen - shining with sadness and understanding. "Diana, she'll be okay. Trust me." And he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me.

I rested my head in his shoulder, mumbling, "But what if she's not, Bruce?"

His only response was to hold me tighter. As I curled my arms around the back of his shirt, as I tried to focus, to think of anything else, to try and figure out some way to help mom, one thing became startlingly clear for me. I needed Bruce. I needed him as I needed air to breathe.

I loved him.

* * *

Several hours later, I was sitting in between Bruce and Alfred in the waiting room, holding each of their hands in mine. Although all of us were exhausted, none of us even thought about going to sleep. It felt like forever before the doctor came out. We rose immediately; I judged the doctor's face for any bad signs. However, he was stoic, hard to read.

"You're her daughter?" the doctor said. When I nodded, he said, "The cancer's been spreading more rapidly than we anticipated. But luckily we were able to remove most of it tonight. But a few more hours..." He let out a sigh. "Let's just say your mother's more fortunate than others."

"Can you remove all of the cancer tonight?" I demanded.

"She's lost a lot of blood... it's not wise. She needs to rest. We'll schedule another surgery within the next week."

"Can I see her?" my voice grew quiet.

He nodded. "Come with me."

The three of us followed the doctor through the halls until we came to a closed door. The doctor opened it, revealing a small room with a hospital bed sitting up against the wall. My mom lay on the bed, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow but steady, and her complexion deathly pale. Immediately I hurried up to her and placed my hand over hers. It was so cold.

"I'll give you a few minutes," said the doctor, and closed the door behind us.

I stood over her, and Bruce came up beside me, while Alfred made his way to the other side. I bent over her, pressed my lips to her cool forehead. "I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not," said another voice.

I bolted upright and glared at Hades and Persephone, who now stood in the room at the foot of my mom's bed. Fury overtook me; startling everyone in the room, I lunged forward and slammed my father against the wall.

"You said you'd help her," I snarled, gripping his collar tightly. "You swore you'd make her better! _WHY ISN'T SHE BETTER_?" My voice rose to a scream.

"Diana, calm down," Persephone urged, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't _tell_ me to calm down!" I snarled at her, jerking out of her hold. "I'm done with you Olympians messing with my life, with my mother's life. Every time something bad happens to me, it's because of _you_."

"Diana, Alkyone is my friend," Persephone said. "I told you - I'm doing everything I can. It's hard when I have two other goddesses fighting against me. Athena and Artemis will never forgive your mother for what she did. And now that you've invoked their wrath -"

"I'll kill them," I spat, growing more hot and furious by the second. "I swear, I will tear them apart. If they don't leave me alone -"

"You can't," Persephone argued. "They're gods."

"Watch me," I hissed, releasing Hades. "I said I'd let you back in my life, that you could be my patron gods, if you helped her. I've kept my end of the bargain - you haven't. Get her better. Or I'm coming after all of you. Gods be damned." I stepped back, chest heaving, and breath heavy. I felt Bruce's hand on my arm, but it was comforting, supportive. He stepped forward, and I saw darkness in his eyes.

"I don't care who you are," Bruce said, his voice low, challenging, "but if any of your associates come after Diana again... Know that this is our city. You will be held responsible for your actions. But I, on the other hand, won't be."

Hades looked pained; he straightened his jacket and adjusted his glasses. He cleared his throat and avoided my eyes. Suddenly, I felt guilty. It wasn't his fault... it was the rest of his family. He hadn't even chosen his own domain; Zeus had chosen for him. Maybe I was being too hard on them...

"Diana," I heard my mom's weak voice. "Don't."

Whirling around, I rushed up to her, taking her hand in mine. "Mom..." I swallowed painfully.

Mom's eyes flickered open. After a few blinks, she focused on me. "Don't... don't blame them. They're doing... what they can."

"But Mom..." My voice cracked.

"No," she murmured, squeezing my hand. "Di... I'll get through this. But... don't... don't turn on your... family."

But 'family' was a relative term for me. My real mother and I didn't get along, to say the least. I thought of Alfred as a foster father more than I saw Hades as one. Alfred had been there for me. Hades hadn't. I saw Artemis and Helena as my sisters, and we weren't blood related. Family was more than blood. Family meant that you were there for each other. My family was Mom, Alfred, Bruce, and Artemis.

But I couldn't argue with Mom about this. I squeezed her hand in return and smiled weakly. "Mom... How're you feeling?"

Mom smiled. "Better." She let out a long breath of air and opened her eyes more clearly. "Much better." She rested a pale, cold hand on my cheek. "Don't... don't worry about me, honey. I'll be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that," I said, growing strangely angry. "It's been years... and you're not getting better."

"One step at a time," Mom chided me. "It will get better. Trust me."

Easier said than done. But for her, I would. Lifting my head, I glared at Persephone and Hades, filled with so much pent-up anger and frustration. I was probably taking it out too much on them, I realized. I needed to cool off. But still... any Olympian... I was so finished with them ruling over my life. Ares, Artemis, Athena... I shook my head and rose to my feet.

"I'll try," I told Mom. "I will."

* * *

I didn't sleep the rest of that week, and Bruce noticed. Although I didn't need as much sleep as he did (even he needed a few hours of sleep to function), I was still exhausted by Friday. I'd called in sick for Monday's work, but when Tuesday came, I was going out of my mind.

"Diana," said Bruce that morning, "You need to take the rest of the week off. You're already pushing it. You're on no sleep." He and Alfred both eyed me sternly.

But I just shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "No. No. I'm going out of my mind, knowing she's just laying there, sick. I need to work. I need to get my mind off things." And I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the kitchen. I needed to ride. Maybe Leo would let me take the horses out again. But if the owner showed up... Well, it might be a bad thing if I ended up punching my boss in the face. Or somewhere else.

But when I got to work, it didn't take long for Leo to see something was on my mind. As I mucked out one of the stables with particular emphasis, he cleared his throat and leaned up against the stall doorway. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Somethin' on your mind, darlin'?"

I just pressed my lips firmly together and hauled another shovelful of horse dung into the wheelbarrow.

"You look like hell. When I say that," he added at my glare, "I mean you look like something's troubling you. Not tryin' to be pushy, love, but I know something's wrong."

I paused as he came forward into the stall and rested my hands on my shovel. "Is there a problem with my work?" I demanded coolly.

"No. But I think you've scared off poor Johnny for good," said Dorrance with a wry smile. When I looked away, he pressed a hand to my upper arm. It was surprisingly firm, even for me. "C'mon, Prince. Never seen you so upset. What's wrong?"

Now I looked at him, defensive. "You always take such a personal interest in your employees?"

"When I feel like it, yeah. Now come on. Either tell me, or take the rest of the day off. Your choice." When I hesitated, he released me and stepped back, nodding towards the door. "C'mon, Prince. I've got a few cold beers in my office. Take a break."

"I don't drink," I said flatly.

"You're old enough, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I don't drink. But thank you," I said with a nod. "I appreciate the gesture. I just need to work." I turned away and picked up another load of horse dung, tossing it with ease into the wheelbarrow. Thoughts of the Olympians, of my mother all came crashing back; I nearly kicked the wheelbarrow.

I felt all my training with Shiva going right out the window. I needed to cool down. What if Bruce somehow got hurt? I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. After a moment, I sighed, turned back to him, and said, "My mom has cancer. We had to take her to the hospital last night. I don't know if she'll make it. She's got another surgery, and... it's... hard."

Dorrance's expression didn't change. He nodded, said, "All right. Take a few of the horses out. They need a run. And so do you." As he walked out of the stable, he called back, "And let me know if you want one of those beers. Look like you could use one."

I set the shovel down and stared after him. Was it just me, or had he gotten a little bigger? I didn't remember him being a couple inches taller... or his chest broader...

Maybe he took steroids. I rubbed my forehead and headed to one of the other horses. A few rides sounded good about now.

* * *

Wednesday night, I was lying in the main computer chair, my legs draped across one armrest, and my head against the other. I'd visited Mom in the hospital every day so far; and she was looking better, I had to admit. But she still had a surgery at the end of the week, which still had me on edge. Without the comforting noises of her and Alfred's laughter or talk, the house felt empty and dark.

Bruce and I had managed to install a high-tech elevator so we wouldn't be going through the cellar anymore. Although it had only been set up for a couple days, already it made things so much easier. We could now get from the first main level of the house down to the main level of the Batcave within seconds. It also made someone's arrival quite clear; when the door slid open with a whooshing noise, I knew Bruce had arrived. It was a bit early, though. We wouldn't start patrol for another couple hours.

"Diana," said Bruce abruptly, "Time to move in on Loeb. He's going to be at the club tonight - just intercepted a text. We're going." He strode up to me and peered down over the back of the chair, looking displeased. "You're in my chair."

"Sure am," I said, tapping away on my iPad.

When I felt his glare, I just looked up at him innocently. "You were saying?"

He didn't buy it. "Loeb. We need to get moving. Tonight might be our only night to pin something on him... at least for a week or so. Sooner the better, though. Our nightly patrols are scaring cops; and scared cops are dangerous cops."

"We're more dangerous," I replied with an arched brow. "We win."

He snorted. "You are something else." He went around me, giving my feet a light pat, and strode up to the computer. He tapped on it for a few moments and brought up a live feed of the club Loeb would hopefully visit tonight. "I tapped into the city's cameras," he said. "But I'd like to get there before Loeb does."

"So we should leave soon, then." I slid off the chair and went to get my suit.

"Wait, listen to me." He took my arm and bade me to face him. "It's not going to be that easy. We'll bring our suits, but... I was thinking we'd go... a little differently this time. Undercover, that is. And you might not like my idea."

I already knew what he was getting at; I crossed my arms over my chest. "All right," I said expectantly. "Where's the dress?" At his raised eyebrow, I continued, "Oh, c'mon, Bruce. You've got at least a few hooker outfits somewhere around here - you're the most prepared man I know. You've already planned the whole thing out. So where is it?"

Bruce shook his head and nodded to a chest near a craggy wall. "There."

"All right. Do what has to be done. Think I can pull it off? The slutty act?"

"Let's hope so." He paused, then added, "That's also an awkward question, so if you don't like my answer... tough."

I grinned and opened up the chest. As I pulled out one of the dresses, I had to say, "Um, no offense to the Amazons... but I feel like this is more appropriate than my original suit."

"Told you."

"I still like it, though. For the most part," I had to add. I glanced back at him to see if he was looking away. He was. Quickly I turned my back on him and shed my leggings and loose outer shirt, leaving boy briefs and my tank. Then, I slipped the dress on. It was extremely short and low cut... but then again, my outfit was a little low-cut. When I turned around, I saw Bruce hastily returning his gaze to the computer.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, straightening out the dress. "I look OK?"

Bruce glanced at me, his eyes sweeping over my form, and scoffed, letting out a short air of breath through his nose.

"What," I said at his snort, "I'm not allowed to want to be like normal women?"

"No," he said promptly. "You're not."

I glared at him. "Why not? I'm allowed to care about my appearance as much as the next woman."

"Why should you care?" Bruce demanded. "It's not like you have to try to impress anyone." He suddenly fixed me with a scrutinizing look. "Right?"

"No, of course not," I muttered. The idiot. He thought I was after someone else. I wanted to shake him and scream, "IT'S YOU, YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU!" But of course, I couldn't say that. I was a firm believer in the man making the first move. Mom had always told me that a guy who didn't chase after you wasn't interested, and I'd taken that to heart. If he didn't want me, he wouldn't come after me.

Of course, there was nothing wrong with a little... encouragement. Guys were thick sometimes. A lot of the times. Most of the times.

"And besides," I added archly, walking towards him. "What if I were?"

Bruce stiffened, fixed me with a hard look. After a tense moment, he growled in his Batman voice, "I need to get changed." And he stormed off into the elevator and disappeared.

I sighed and sank back into the chair. Men. Good grief.

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce and I approached the club, both disguised in different outfits: me as a hooker, and he as a low-level drug dealing pimp. We needed to catch Loeb interacting with someone like Maroni - maybe even Maroni himself. Just an exchange, under the table... anything. I'd have to get close and personal with some unpleasant men, though.

As we neared the entrance, Bruce suddenly took my arm and leaned in towards my ear. "Diana," he murmured. "It might get rough in there. Don't do anything you don't have to. You know what I mean."

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "Don't worry about me." I squeezed his hand and walked away from him. As I came up to the doors, I shed my coat, revealing the dress beneath. I was wearing deep red lipstick, and my hair was a blond wig - cut short with sleek bangs. The few men standing outside the club eyed me with great interest as I slipped inside. Once inside, I had to hold back a cough at all the smoke. It smelled like cocaine and marijuana and worse. And I knew the smell of illegal drugs from growing up in the Narrows.

I looked around, scanned the area for Maroni, or anyone familiar from our files. I saw a few middle-range dealers, but no Maroni. Not yet, anyway. I needed to wait. But maybe... I caught sight of one of the dancing girls. Maybe I could get information from them. Ignoring the men's whispers and stares, I sneaked around the back and into the girls' dressing room. No one was in sight when I entered the dimly-lit dressing room, so I started for the stage.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with another woman. Startled, I was about to say something, when I looked at her more closely. No... it couldn't be...

"Hera," I whispered, staring at the woman in front of me.

My expression of complete shock was mirrored by the woman. She had turned quite pale, and her eyes were wide, her lips parted. I took a quick second to study her, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But I wasn't. There was no mistaking that face. Those dark, flashing eyes. Her stance, proud and arrogant, even when under the makeup and dress of a prostitute.

"Diana?" she breathed, her expression flickering of horror. "Is that you?"

"Helena."

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_Wow, a lot of you guys got the villains! Congrats to those who guessed right._

_And I just realized that this story is taking a lot longer than I thought it would... I mean, it's pretty complicated, and we have a ways to go. But what do you guys think? Up for a forty - even fifty chaptered fic?_

_PS: My newest novel **UNDER** is currently under review by an agent. :) Prayer would be appreciated!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	28. Helena

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_So many thanks to all of you! :) _

_I'm sorry about this delay, but a loved one of mine passed away a couple days ago, and it's been very hard.  
_

_**NOTE!: If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

After so many years, so many regrets - and here we were, dressed as hookers, and meeting up in a shady, mob-owned club? Was the universe truly against me? I still couldn't believe it. I almost wanted to pinch myself to see if this was truly happening.

"Diana... You're - you're a prostitute?" Helena blurted out.

"What? No, I'm -" I hesitated, suddenly wondering what to tell her. I hadn't seen her in years. I honestly didn't know if I could trust her, who she answered to. I didn't know if she were really a prostitute, either, or under cover herself. If she were under cover, she would probably be working the same, or nearly the same angle as Bruce and I: trying to get at the mob. But I didn't know anything, so at this point, I had to keep quiet.

"I'm... it's hard to explain. What about you? Are you..." I trailed off.

Helena's lips pressed firmly together, but I saw that familiar sardonic half-smile. "Hard to explain," she echoed. She looked me over, as if seeing me for the first time. "Damn, Diana. You're still taller than me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Just a little." I was at least five inches taller than she was. "Um... how are you?"

She laughed - that same, throaty laughter that I remembered. "We're both dressed like prostitutes, stuck in the middle of a mafia den, and you're asking me how I am? Is this where we catch up over coffee? Or a bottle of jack?"

"Bottle of jack sounds good," I admitted. "It's just... I haven't seen you in so long, Helena. You don't know how much I've missed you - how I wanted to explain why I had to leave like that."

"Yeah, well, we can catch up later, Di," she said, sneaking up towards the door. "Because we're in a bit of a mess, here. And I'm not sure what you're doing here, but I have my own mission to complete, so take this as a warning from an old friend - don't get in my way. Unless... if you're an undercover cop..." She eyed me warily.

"No, I'm not. I work as a stablehand."

She let out a bark of laughter. "Damn, girl, we really do need to catch up." She slipped past me and peered through the curtain at the stage. "But not right now. Sorry, Di, but I have things to take care of."

"You're still after him, aren't you. The man who murdered your parents."

She glanced back at me, her eyes hard. "We still going to fight about this? 'Cause now's not really the time."

"No, I'm not," I said, surprising her. "I've got my own things to take care of."

"Oh?"

"You haven't seen Maroni or Commissioner Loeb around, have you?" I came up beside her and pulled back the curtain a little more. I scanned the room for either of the two men, but still didn't see them. What I did see was a disguised Bruce sitting at a table with several other men, all of them laughing and staring at one of the scantily-clad waitresses. One of those men he was talking to was the Russian. And another... another was Mandragora. My eyes narrowed. I needed to talk to Bruce, but if Helena was here...

I saw Bruce scanning the area, undoubtedly looking for Loeb. I didn't see him, either. He was supposed to be here by now at least... Something wasn't right. I sensed Helena stiffening beside me.

"There he is," she said. "That fat, sick murderer." She lifted her dress up to her thigh and reached for what I thought was a gun; I grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't," I said impulsively. "There are too many people out there."

Helena's eyes narrowed. I took my hand off her. Helena suddenly smirked and pulled out a small crossbow, equipped with several small arrows.

"Oh, come on, Diana. I'm a little classier than that. Guns are for thugs and drug dealers. And scumbags like Mandragora and the other lowlives around here." She loaded the crossbow and glared out through the curtain. "I've been waiting for this moment for years, Diana..." She reached out through the curtain and aimed her bow at Mandragora. "I'm thrilled that you can be here with me."

I heard the determination in her voice... the desperation. I understood that. I understood it more after everything I'd been through on Themyscira, with Shiva, and now with Bruce, patrolling Gotham. I'd been naive back then... I hadn't truly understood her. Yes, I'd grown up in a rough neighborhood, but I still hadn't truly suffered loss. I knew it now. I felt it keenly.

I didn't want to stop her. I wanted to kill Mandragora just as much as she did. As the Amazonian fire arose in me, I inhaled deeply, smelled the fear, the drugs, the alcohol, the disgusting atmosphere around me... Bloodlust began to cloud my senses... It would be so easy to just slit the throats of every man here...

But then, a young girl serving drinks came up to the table, right in front of Mandragora. And right in front of Helena's target. I returned to my senses and pushed down Helena's arm.

"Don't," I warned. "Now's not the time, Helena."

Helena jerked back, her eyes glittering angrily. "I'll wait a few more seconds. I've waited this long..."

But it looked like she'd have to wait a little longer: I heard talking and laughing women only just outside the room. Before Helena could aim again, another woman entered the dressing room. She took off her hat and coat and halted when she saw us. She was tall, shapely, with short black hair and flashing black eyes. She reminded me of Helena, oddly enough. Behind her came a younger girl, looking about eighteen or nineteen, with frizzy hair tamed with a large headband.

"Selina," whined the younger girl, "I never got my slushie."

"I told you after your next shift," replied the taller woman sternly. Then, she noticed us, and she didn't look too friendly. "I don't remember either of you," she said in a low voice. "You new here?"

I nodded. Helena had already hidden her bow and looked extremely irritated.

The woman, Selina, raised an eyebrow. "I think the guys need another waitress out there. Either of you know how to work tables?"

This was my opportunity. "I'll go," I muttered. "You coming?" I glanced at Helena, who grit her teeth before stomping after me. As we slipped through the back hall to the main club area, I hissed to my old friend, "Listen, there will be a time, Helena, but it's not now. It's too dangerous, and there are too many people around."

"Collateral damage," she growled.

I yanked her to a halt. "You don't mean that."

"What if I do?"

I shook my head. "No. You don't mean it. Does that mean that you were collateral damage, Helena?"

Helena's lips parted; I don't think she ever expected me to say something so direct. But I wasn't finished.

"Hiding in that closet? Watching your parents die? Were _you_ collateral damage, Helena?"

"Shut up," she snarled, her dark eyes glittering with tears. "Just shut the hell up. What do you know? You've had a precious little life. You have a mother. You got out of the Narrows. Don't you dare talk to me about death... about my parents. You have no right. And you have no right to tell me what to do."

I sucked in a breath. "Mom has cancer."

Helena halted; and even in the dim light, I saw her grow pale. "What?" she whispered. "Is she okay?"

"For now." I swallowed. "It's been rough. She had a relapse this week. She's been in the hospital for days. She's going to have another surgery soon."

"Oh, Diana..." Helena stepped forward and placed her hands on my upper arms. "I didn't know... How long?"

"A couple years now." I cleared my throat. "Helena, there's so much I have to tell you. But not here. Will you meet me outside in twenty minutes?"

Now she hesitated. "But Mandragora..."

"Will go down," I finished darkly. "But tonight's not the night. Trust me. I just have to finish something, and I'll meet you outside." I squeezed her arm and hurried off down the corridor, out to the main area. But I didn't notice the hard look on her face after I turned my back.

I grabbed a tray off a table and headed over to Bruce's table, combing a hand through my wig and ensuring my dress was in order. It only took a few seconds before most of the men at the table noticed me. I felt queasy but held it in. I was the freaking Princess of the Amazons. I could handle this.

"Evening, gentlemen," I said, smiling slowly at them. "Need refills on those drinks?"

"Think I need a little more than that, babe," said one of the men, leering at me.

I just smiled and took an empty glass. "Anyone else joining you boys tonight?" I asked, my voice low and throaty. I cast a quick glance at Bruce.

"No," Bruce said, his voice slightly sharp. "No one else is coming. Besides," he added, grinning at others around the table, "Saves more for us, right?"

All the men chuckled. But I ignored them, inwardly glowering. Bruce's message was clear: Loeb wasn't coming. He must've intercepted another of Loeb's texts. I held back a sigh of frustration, sorely tempted to hit a wall. But I didn't think the owners would take kindly to a fist-imprint in their establishment. Not that I cared...

"Give me another drink and some of those delicious oysters," purred the heavyset man at the far end of the table. The urge to hit a wall grew more difficult to avoid when I saw the source of the voice. Mandragora. The murderer of the parents of my oldest friend.

I forced a smile and went up to him, reached down for his glass -

His meaty, gigantic hand closed over my wrist. When I looked up, I found the man leering dangerously at me. His pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his stringy blond hair fell to the shoulders of his white suit. But his eyes... his eyes reminded me of Ares. I saw the same lust, the same darkness... He wanted to take me. He wanted to break me down...

I tried to pull away with normal strength, but he was far too powerful. I didn't want to use my Amazon strength - it would arouse suspicion. But I wasn't sure if it wasn't worth it... However, I sucked in a breath and said sweetly, "That'll be extra, darling." And I managed to extract myself out of his slippery, sweaty hold. Phew.

Mandragora's eyes hardened. "I think you make enough, sweetheart..."

But I just smiled again and retreated. "Not enough." And I backed away and sauntered off towards the exit. If Loeb wasn't coming, then there wasn't much we could do. Bruce, however, had found his way to the table of a powerful crime lord. This could be used to our advantage. I had to stall...

But as I glanced behind me, I heard Mandragora say, "Gentlemen, I believe that's my exit." And as I glanced back, I saw him rising... and heading right for me.

Hera... I'd probably end up killing him...

I walked faster, disappeared behind the curtain that would lead me back into the hall. I had to get away from him and ensured that he didn't touch me. I needed my suit, I -

Something happened that caused me to stop in my tracks. I looked down at myself in astonishment. I was now wearing my suit. I didn't know how - I'd only brought it, I hadn't been actually wearing it... but now... Was this another advantage of the suit that I had only just discovered?

Whatever it was, I liked it. Smirking, I whirled around and lurked in the shadows, waiting. Sure enough, Mandragora lumbered through the curtain, searching for me.

"Looking for someone?" I said in a low, silky voice.

Mandragora turned, smiling lasciviously and saw me in full outfit and armor - The smile on his face disappeared -

Enjoying the look of horror on his face, I burst forward and struck him with a vicious, full-powered Amazonian upper-cut. The giant man crashed backwards through the wall and soared all the way back into his table, sending two men tumbling to the floor with him. I heard screams, gasps; and the Russian and his lackeys jumped to their feet, pulling out their guns. Unafraid and frankly pissed off, I stormed right through the wrecked wall and halted a few feet inside the main club area.

A moment of eerie silence passed. Then came the shooting.

* * *

The fight didn't last long. Guns of all sizes fired at me from all directions. While it hadn't been my intent to storm the castle, so to speak, the situation was quickly growing out of control, and innocent people would get hurt if I weren't careful. Blocking the gunfire of Mandragora's men, I threw one of Bruce's smoke bombs and flew out of the severely damaged establishment. Hopefully Bruce had gotten some information during the attack. Early in the fight, I had seen him sneaking into the back of the establishment.

While I watched people fleeing down the street, I heard two cop cars wailing towards us. I didn't feel like dealing with the police at the moment and took off into the sky.

Maintain radio silence, Bruce had said.

Lousy idea.

But as I swooped around to the back, I caught sight of Helena, still in her hooker disguise, fighting off several men. Wow - she'd gotten good. But being the friend that I was, I had to intervene. As she knocked out one thug, she didn't see another man coming up behind her. That man didn't see me. As Helena whirled around, her eyes widened. The thug raised his crowbar, probably thinking that he was the reason for her fear.

Then, I crashed down onto him, knocking him out by smashing his head into the ground. Rising to my feet, I faced a slack-jawed Helena. She let out a small laugh, staring at me in astonishment. I wondered if she'd figure out it was me. Maybe she did know...

"Are you all right?" I finally asked in my lower, throatier Wonder Woman voice.

Helena scoffed, folded her arms over her chest. "Please. I had these guys taken care of. Thanks for the help, but I don't need some crazy woman covering for me." She turned on her heel and started to walk off.

_No. Forget this. _I knew Bruce wouldn't be pleased with me, but I'd known Helena too long. I owed her this.

"Screw it!" I growled, and suddenly grabbed her under her shoulders and took off into the air. As she let out a strangled gasp, I pulled her up so I could glare at her directly. "Now you are going to listen to me, Helena Bertinelli," I snapped. "For once in your life, shut up and let me explain."

"You're crazy!" she gasped out. "Put me down, you psycho!"

"Helena!" I shouted, frustrated. "It's me!"

Still gasping, she took another hard look at me... and paused, momentarily halting her struggle. "What the hell..."

I patiently waited for her to continue.

"Diana?" She let out a strangled whisper.

"Hi again," I said.

"You're flying," she gasped out. "You... you're flying!"

"Yes, I'm flying," I said. "I'm a long-lost Amazon princess with super-powers; my mom isn't my real mother; I was formed from clay by the Queen of the Amazons and the god of the Underworld; and I can lift a Mac truck and throw it across Gotham City with one hand and not even break a sweat. I'm pretty much bulletproof; I have a lasso that makes people tell the truth; and I can communicate with animals. Oh, and I'm Wonder Woman, in case you've heard of me."

Helena just stared at me. I worried for a moment that she would think I was crazy; but then all of a sudden, she started laughing. Now I was even more worried.

"Of course," she laughed, "_I'd_ be the one with an Amazon Princess as a friend. Story of my life."

I smiled back, relieved. It felt just like old times. "You have no idea, El." I flew us over to an adjoining building and alighted on the ground.

Helena pulled back, studied me with a more careful eye. I knew she was running it through, trying to figure out how what to do about this very strange situation. I knew that Bruce would kill me for telling her my secret identity. I lived with the man - it wouldn't be that hard to connect him to the Batman.

After a long pause, I began to question my rash decision. Helena had always played things close to the chest... been more of a rebel. She was clearly willing to kill. To be honest, I didn't have much of a problem with getting rid of one more mafia thug... But Bruce and I had a code to stick to. We had to draw a line, and killing was that line.

"Diana..." Helena said finally, "I think we need to catch up now."

I nodded. "Agreed," I said, hiding my sheer relief. "Look, you probably think I'm crazy... And I don't blame you if you do... But I want us to be friends again. You have no idea how hard it was for me to have to leave you like that."

Helena ran a hand through her messy hair. "So... how about that bottle of jack?"

While I normally didn't drink, I would this time.

"It's on me," I said.

* * *

**Interlude: Jim Gordon**

* * *

Not for the first time, Jim Gordon was regretting the fact that he'd let Flass drive the car. But Flass had insisted, and fortunately he hadn't had too many drinks that night. At least, not yet.

"Word is the Wonder Woman was spotted at Maroni's place," Flass rumbled. "Haven't really seen 'er myself yet.. Heard she's a looker. You catch a glimpse of her, Jimmy?"

Gordon didn't miss the look his partner was giving him. "No," he said. "I haven't."

"Rumor is she can fly. Whaddaya think of that, huh?"

"I think I'll believe it if I see it." He had seen it, but he still wasn't sure he believed it. People flying? Impossible.

Flass laughed. "And what about her partner? Y'know, the Batman. Heard he scares the crap outta the criminals. Believe in him?"

Gordon suddenly wished Batman would scare the crap out of his partner. Flass needed a good knock over the head. Just as dirty as the thugs he put in jail.

"Well, it's hard for criminals from two different territories telling the exact same story," Gordon said eventually. "Probably just some nut in a bat costume." While Gordon still didn't trust those two, he found that he was actually protecting them. Well, protecting himself for sure, distancing himself from them. But were they really so bad? Yes, they were vigilantes. Yes, they were working outside the law. But the work they'd done in the past few months alone...

And she could fly. The woman... she could really fly. He didn't know how, but he'd heard rumors of strange things happening... Some Superman in Metropolis. A woman with a sonic scream in Star City. People with special abilities. He'd heard some pretty strange stuff over the past couple years. But now, these strange occurrences were happening with alarming frequency, including the Wonder Woman. But he'd seen it with his own eyes. What was she? A... what did they call it... a meta-human?

He rubbed his temples. This was government business. He didn't need more psychos running around the city.

Flass's phone suddenly buzzed. Gordon glanced at his partner, who cast a quick look down at his phone with a small, pensive frown. As pensive as Flass could be, anyway...

"What's up?" Gordon asked, wondering if he should even bother asking.

Flass blinked, shrugged, and threw him a small smile, slipping his phone back into its case. "Just some crazy chick I met last night. Wants to meet up tonight."

"You gonna say yes?" Gordon couldn't help but be suspicious. There were crazy chicks out there, but none crazy enough to go out with Flass.

Flass shrugged again. "Dunno." He pulled the car into the GCPD parking garage and drove it up to the third level. He parked the car and opened the door, heaving himself out.

Gordon let out a sigh and opened the door to return to his own car, looking forward to the drive home - alone - to see his beloved pregnant wife and his baby girl. Although he was consumed with thoughts of home, he was still alert enough to notice the five men coming out of the shadows. Startled, Gordon looked over at his partner -

Something whacked him from behind; with a grunt, Gordon fell forward to the ground, his glasses tumbling off his face. Groaning, Gordon was only able to see fuzzy figures... But when he turned and glanced up, he saw his partner. "Flass?" he managed to get out.

But Flass had a hard smirk on his ugly face.

"We hear you've been talking with a fine lady," Flass said, taking a wooden bat from one of the surrounding men. Gordon knew they were all fellow cops. "Hear you've been sayin' a few things to Miss Wonder Woman."

"What?" groaned out Gordon. "You're... crazy..."

Flass kicked him in the stomach; Gordon fought back a whimper of pain.

"Don't play dumb, Jimmy-boy. The Wonder freak just took out Maroni's club. The Commish is concerned... that you're not playing on our side, Jimmy. The right side." Flass tapped the bat thoughtfully. "Consider this a warning. If you ain't with us... then you're sure as hell gonna wind up... a little more sore than you used to be."

They'd been right. The Batman and Wonder Woman... they were right. Loeb was working with the mafia. With Maroni.

But then the blows came... and Gordon's vision was stained with his own blood.

And soon enough, his vision completely died away into blackness.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_I was so happy to bring Helena back. She's such a great character. :) _

_Things are going to heat up in the next chapter. ;) So stay tuned... _

_**Also be on the lookout for information about my new detective series Rose and Shadow, coming out soon.**  
_

_- Serena  
_


	29. Jim

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_So many thanks to all of you! :) _

_I'm sorry it's been a couple weeks, but right now I'm mainly focusing on my novel, which is going through a final edit before I send off more letters. The agent rejected the manuscript, but she was extremely encouraging. :) So I'm very jazzed! If you guys would like to check out my **blog **at **serena-kay(dot)blogsp****ot(dot)com**, I'm going through the process in more detail if any of you are interested. :)  
_

_**NOTE!: If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

_Also, if you'd like to be a **fan of me on** **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork.  
_

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Bruce had to admit that radio silence was a bad idea. After the fight had broke out, he'd managed to slip to the back upper rooms. Although they were locked, of course, he'd had no trouble picking the locks and entering Maroni's office. He slipped a disk drive into the computer, which immediately started a download of the entire system's hard drive; and in the meantime, he searched through the files for anything on any of the cops.

Then, amidst the chaos downstairs, he heard footsteps thumping up the stairs. He only had seconds. He rummaged through the files until he found a rather thick one on Loeb. This was all he had time for right now, and he could always come back as the Batman. The footsteps were at the door now. Snatching the disk drive out of the computer, he threw open the window and jumped out just as the door swung open.

Bruce easily landed on the ground in a drop-roll and ducked into the shadows. He waited, and then he heard men shouting and swearing. He smirked and headed off through the alleys. But Diana... He halted, glancing back. Was she all right? Did he need to show up as Batman? After all, he had the suit with him. Could she handle herself, Amazon Princess though she was? He hated not knowing whether or not she was all right.

However, as he started back, he saw a figure flying overhead, away from the scene. He grinned and headed off to the Tumbler. When he reached the hidden vehicle, he found Diana in her Wonder Woman uniform, studying her golden armbands, inspecting for scratches. It was hard not to feel sheer relief that she wasn't injured. It was even harder for him not to let his mind wander to situations which were more than a little friendly... He had often imagined storming up to her, taking her by surprise, and kissing her senseless. He loved that she wasn't weak, that she wasn't a simpering, giggling little twig. She was strong, fierce, stunning.

Bruce knew it wouldn't be too long before something would happen... He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up... He considered himself superbly trained, both mentally and physically, and perfectly in control of himself. But every time he saw her, every little bit of restraint seemed to fly out the window.

As soon as she saw him, Diana straightened and gave him a half smile and a loose, mock salute. She was so beautiful... She had no idea what she was doing to him.

"You all right?" he asked in his Batman voice as he opened the Tumbler hatch.

Diana flew inside and took a seat alongside him. "Yes, fine. Did you get anything?" She sounded distracted.

"Enough for now." He started the Tumbler and raced off into the early morning. He could hear cop cars in the distance approaching Maroni's club, but he ignored them. He glanced over at Diana, and she looked troubled. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice try, Princess, but you're a terrible liar."

"Gee, thanks." Diana sighed and rubbed her temples. "Bruce... There's something I have to tell you. It's a long story, so I'm not sure I can get into it now..."

Bruce already didn't like the sound of this. "We've got some time." However, as soon as he said that, his phone buzzed. Letting out a short, irritated breath, he shot her a look and glanced down at his phone. It was an intercepted text from Loeb.

_Did you take care of Gordon?_

- _Sent 2:30 AM to 842-987-8858_

Bruce stared at the phone, feeling dread driving right into his chest.

"Bruce? What is it?" Diana asked, concerned.

"Trace this number for me," he ordered, and gave her the number. She plugged it into her own smartphone.

But before she could answer him, Loeb's phone got an incoming text.

_Yeah, me and the boys took care of him. Jimmy-boy's got the message now. _

_- Sent 2:31 AM to 842-361-9044  
_

Bruce swore under his breath and jerked the wheel to the right, pulling a complete u-turn right in the street. "Forget that, find Gordon's phone!" he ordered sharply, as the car boomed forward into the night.

Diana didn't even question him. She plugged Gordon's number into the system, and, after a moment, said, "Bruce, he's in the precinct garage. What's going on?"

"Loeb sent Flass to take care of Gordon," Bruce growled, feeling heat rising in his chest. "Someone must've seen him talking to you."

"Impossible. You and I were both there - no one saw us," she argued.

"Then it must have something to do with tonight... Maybe Loeb's suspected Gordon all along. Either way... let's just hope he's still alive."

The Tumbler raced up through the parking garage, up through the levels until they reached the spot where Gordon's phone had been located. Bruce scanned the area for his car and drew the car to an abrupt halt.

"Bruce!" Diana shouted.

* * *

I didn't wait for the hatch to open - I shoved it open and flew outside to where a body lay beside Gordon's vehicle. Bruce jumped out after me and ran up to me as I knelt beside a bleeding and unconscious Gordon. Bruce pressed his fingers to Gordon's neck and nodded to me; thank goodness he had a pulse. But after scanning him quickly, Bruce and I saw many forming bruises and cuts.

"He's been hit," I said, my voice low and barely controlled, "And someone's come at him with a knife." I placed my palm over a particularly large gash on Gordon's chest, just below his collarbone. This was no simple attack. They had fun hurting him.

"We have to get him to the cave," Bruce said. "He's got internal bleeding. We can't help him here."

"Got him." I picked up the lieutenant gently and flew him into the Tumbler, placing him on the backseat. As Bruce shut the hatch and started the car out of the garage, I remained in the backseat and took off Gordon's shirt.

"First-aid under the seat," Bruce informed me.

"Got it. Thanks." I opened the first-aid kit and started to patch up the knife wounds. Thankfully, with modern utilities such as steri-strips, the treatment of the larger wounds took only minutes. But Gordon was pale, and he'd lost a decent amount of blood. His glasses had been smashed, and he had a swollen eye, among other things. As I worked on his wounds, he groaned and started to move his head.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay still, Lieutenant," I told him quietly. "You've been injured."

He tried to open his eyes, or eye, but failed and moaned. He mumbled something incoherent, but eventually I was able to get out the word "Barbara."

I glanced up at Bruce. "He's pretty bad. He's lucky to be alive. We'll have to do several scans." Bruce just nodded in return.

The Tumbler raced through the night and prowled right through the entrance to the Batcave. We didn't stop until we reached the smoothed, refined rock floor of the central cave. Bruce immediately opened the hatch and jogged out as I lifted Gordon and placed him on the medical bed. In the cold light, he looked even worse. Bruce began to help me with patching up the Lieutenant, who continued to move and mumble in his stupor.

"Barb...ara..."

Bruce and I looked at each other, knowing the other's thoughts.

"His family," I said. "Have to make sure they're all right."

Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can handle this, right?"

I nodded. "I've treated far worse... including my own injuries."

"Good. I'll check on his family. I should be back before dawn." He squeezed my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he swept over to the arsenal and took several items for his utility belt. Then, he leaped up into the Tumbler and disappeared through the waterfall into the night.

I only watched him for a moment before I continued to tend to Gordon. "Don't worry, Lieutenant," I tried to soothe the distressed, severely injured man. "You're going to be all right. And so is your family. You just need to rest." I opened a drawer from our medical locker and pulled out a shot of morphine. It would help, and he needed sleep. After I injected him and plugged him into an IV, I finished patching him up and covered him with a blanket.

Then, I pulled off my boots and armbands, used the elevator pad to move down to a lower level of the cave, and replaced the top part of my suit with a thick, long sleeve shirt and oversized sweatshirt. When I flew back up, I curled up in my seat and waited the rest of the night by Gordon's bedside.

* * *

When the early morning rays began to seep through the waterfall, Bruce returned. Gordon still hadn't woken up, and I wasn't sure if he'd wake up at all today. Bruce strode over to me and took in Gordon's countenance.

"How's he doing?"

"Better. He needs to sleep and let the meds kick in. Is is family -"

"Fine. I told the wife. She was worried."

I sat up straighter. "How'd she take it?"

He just sighed. "She wants to see him. I told her we'd take him back at dusk. There's no way we can smuggle him in."

"No," I agreed. "He's got three broken ribs, two cracked, severe bruising and bloodloss, and multiple knife wounds. He needs at least a week's rest."

"Somehow I don't think he'll go for that," said Bruce, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smirked. "He's a lot like you. Stubborn. Driven." I quickly sobered. "But you're right. He'll have to stay here for the rest of the day. Can you take the day off from work?"

"I can do whatever I want. You, on the other hand... need sleep." Bruce eyed me carefully. "Amazon or not, you're tired. Take the day off. Call in sick. Have Alfred make you some oatmeal."

"Mmm," I agreed, snuggling into my sweater. "And gooey chocolate chip cookies..." I rose to my feet and buried my hands into my sweater, standing beside Bruce at Gordon's beside.

Bruce wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulled me closer to his side, and rubbed my upper arm. I leaned my head against the crook of his arm and sighed, weary.

"It's been a long night," I said.

"It'll be a long day." He released me after a long pause and glanced down. "You said you had to tell me something?"

"Later," I said. "It can wait."

* * *

Gordon remained asleep for most of the day. As dusk fell, Bruce donned his suit and went on ahead for an early evening patrol. We'd move Gordon in a few hours. I put my own suit back on, minus the boots and armbands, and went to check on Gordon again before we moved him. The color had returned to his face, and he was responding well to the treatment. As I peeled back the gauze on one of his wounds, he stirred and blinked, squinting up at me.

"Wha... Where... am I?" he mumbled.

"You're safe, Lieutenant," I told him.

He tried to see me better, but without his glasses, he was likely very blind. "Wonder Woman?" he finally got out.

I smiled faintly. "Guilty as charged. Here." I placed a pair of glasses onto his face - a pair that Bruce had bought that day in replacement for Gordon's damaged ones. "These should work. But you've got a swollen eye, so I'm not sure how much you'll actually be able to see. You're lucky we found you."

Gordon blinked up at me through the glasses. "How did you?" He was starting to speak more clearly now.

"Needless to say, Batman's hacked into Loeb's phone."

Gordon snorted. "Why am I not surprised."

"We've had suspicions about Loeb for a while now," I said. "This just proves it. We were trying to catch him at Maroni's club, but he never showed. Then, we intercepted a text from him to Flass, your partner, asking him if you'd been taken care of. We traced your phone and found you half-dead. You've got broken ribs, a broken hand, and multiple knife wounds."

"Flass," grunted out Gordon. "He thinks I'm giving you and Batman information."

"Other way around. Don't worry. We'll take care of him," I said sharply. "Of everyone that did this to you, including Loeb."

"No," he said instantly. "Don't. They did this to me... It's my responsibility."

I understood completely. I nodded and started to re-dress his wounds.

"Where's your partner now?" Gordon asked after a pause.

"Out on an early patrol. He's checking in on your family again."

"What? Are they all right?" He tried to sit up, but I kept him down.

"They're perfectly fine, Lieutenant," I assured him. "It's you you should be concerned about."

"I'll be fine," he muttered almost petulantly. "It's not myself I'm worried about."

I just shook my head. "Stubbornness will get you nothing but more pain right now, my dear Lieutenant. I've patched you up to the best of my abilities, but it will take you a few weeks to heal. I hope you realize that... and don't do anything stupid." I shot him a wary look, and he managed a small grin.

"Of course not." He was silent for another moment, then he added, sounding amused, "I can see why they call you an angel."

"Angel of death, more like," I added dryly.

"Only to the thugs." He turned grave, adding, "I should've trusted you two sooner. I knew Loeb was corrupt, but I just... I didn't know what to do about it. Then you two showed up, turned the whole city upside down... got criminals and mob bosses and corrupt cops running scared. Doing things I've never seen any human do before. Giving Gotham... actual hope... Which I honestly didn't think I'd see in my lifetime, at least not as a cop."

I pressed a fresh bit of gauze to one of his wounds. "Trust is a difficult two-way bridge, Lieutenant," I told him somberly. "I don't blame you for being suspicious. Frankly, if I weren't me, and I saw a Batman and flying woman running around the city, I'd be a little skeptical, too."

He cracked a grin. "Just a little." As I gave him a glass of water, he said, "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to take you home in just a few hours. Your wife's already called the department and told them you're at home with a cold. We'll give you some pain meds to take with you."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank us."

"Yes," said Gordon, "I do."

* * *

Only a few hours later, Bruce returned in the Tumbler and leaped out. Stalking over to us, he growled, "How's he doing?"

"Feeling like I've been hit by a bus, run over, then hit by another bus," said Gordon dryly. "But better. I owe you."

"No, you don't," replied Batman in his low, husky voice.

I shrugged as Gordon glanced at me. "Told you he'd say that." I ignored Bruce's glare through the lenses of his cowl. "Anyway, we should get you going. This might be a little strange... but I'm going carry you to the car. Is that all right?"

Gordon looked startled. "Are you sure? I'm not exactly light..." Then, he scoffed. "Then again, this is Wonder Woman I'm talking to. You could probably lift that car if you wanted to. Nice ride, by the way," he added to Bruce.

"Actually," I said, lifting the Lieutenant carefully, "I could lift at least ten of those. With one hand. Not to brag or anything."

"Of course not." Gordon lay on his back all the way across the back seat.

Bruce and I hopped into the front seats, and Bruce started the car and glanced at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Lieutenant," I said, glancing back at Gordon, "If you wouldn't mind closing your eyes during the ride... This is more for your protection that it is ours."

Gordon nodded. "Got it." He shut his eyes and turned his head towards the back of the seat. At his movement, I noticed Bruce relaxing. He was pleased as I that Gordon honored our secrecy, and I knew it was another step in the right direction. However, this whole issue of trust made me think of Helena. I was going to see her tomorrow, bring her to the mansion to see Mom again, but I still had to figure out how to tell Bruce about this. He didn't even know her at all. And Mr. Has-Trust-Issues wouldn't be to happy with the fact that I'd told her... Oh, Hera. I would be in for it.

As we peeled out of the Batcave and started towards Gotham City, I said to Gordon, "Is there any other cop we can trust? Anyone at all who's not corrupt?"

A pause, then, "Well... There is someone." He didn't sound too excited. "But he's a little off his rocker. Well, more than a little off his rocker. Brilliant - one of the best investigative detectives I've ever seen, but... more than a little unorthodox."

"I like him already. What's his name?" I asked.

"Victor Sage."

The name didn't sound familiar.

"Maybe we should talk with him," I said, glancing at Bruce.

"Let's keep the circle small," growled Batman in return. "We've already jeopardized Gordon's safety."

"It was only a matter of time for me, Batman," replied Gordon grimly. "Loeb and Flass knew I wasn't a dirty cop. They'd made veiled threats before you two even showed up. This just gave them an excuse. But I'll take care of it. I should've done something a long time ago."

A pause, then Bruce said, "You're doing it now, Lieutenant. That's the important thing."

Gordon was silent for a moment. "Jim," he said. "I think we're past formalities. Please call me Jim."

* * *

Thankfully the Gordons lived in a more quiet area of the city, but Bruce and I still had to sneak him in through the back door. Gordon's wife opened the door for us and embraced her husband, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm fine," he managed to get out. "Barb, I'm okay." He kissed her, but I could tell he was still woozy from the drugs. "Just need to lie down for a bit."

Bruce had already disappeared into the shadows outside, but I entered the Gordon's house and helped him to the bed. Once he had lain down, Barbara, still crying, suddenly grabbed me in a hug. Startled, it took me a second before I gently hugged her in return.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you."

I pulled back and nodded. "It was the least we could do. Your husband is a good man, Mrs. Gordon. Gotham doesn't deserve him."

"I can't ever thank you enough," said Barbara softly. "For me and my children."

In the doorway I saw a young girl and boy staring at us. I smiled at them warmly and said hello.

"It's okay, kids," said Barbara, wiping her nose. "Come on in and see your daddy."

As the kids rushed in and hopped on the bed to hug their father, I turned to Barbara, touched by the scene.

"We each have someone we love," I said. "I'm sure your husband would have done the same for me."

Barbara managed a watery smile. "I'm sure he would have." She held out a hand and said, "Barbara. My husband has told me a lot about you... What you've been doing for Gotham."

I took her hand and shook it, smiling in return. "Just what needs to be done. It's an honor to work alongisde your husband. That being said, I think I'll let him rest now. We'll keep in touch." With a nod to her and Gordon - Jim - I turned and started for the back door.

Barbara showed me out. But before I left, she said, "You're right, you know. We each have someone we love. And someone who loves us." She smiled softly. "You and I are fortunate in that regard."

I felt my face flush, although the darkness hid any sign. I sincerely hoped Bruce was far away.

"Yes," I agreed quietly. "Very fortunate."

And with a small smile, I flew up into the night sky.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_All right, I wanted to fit in more, but I felt the chapter needed to end there. NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE will be some INTENSE Bruce/Di moments. And I will be updating sooner. :)  
_

_**Also be on the lookout for information about my new detective series Rose and Shadow, coming out soon.**  
_

_- Serena  
_


	30. Moment

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_So many thanks to all of you! :) Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!_

_OK, so I saw Immortals, and excuse the screaming fangirl within me, but now I can state with certainty that Henry Cavill is DEFINITELY my Bruce for this story. So please, picture him as Bruce. :)  
_

_Also, if you'd like to be a **fan of me on** **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter and/or Tumblr**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork._

_**If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

_If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. _

_Here's a short summary of **OCEAN**:  
_

_**What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself an intergalactic tale. Think Star Wars meets Little Mermaid meets Treasure Planet.  
**_

* * *

The next week was rough, to say the least. With Gordon out of the game, it was solely up to Bruce and me to protect the city. And with Loeb having run off to Jamaica for a little vacation, we'd either have to wait for him to come back, or we'd have to go get him ourselves.

As I was stretching and practicing a few yoga moves on a training mat in the Batcave, Bruce was typing away and searching through the evidence against Loeb. So far, we'd found human trafficking, prostitution, and drug trafficking in Maroni's files. Maroni hadn't been stupid - he'd collected evidence for blackmail purposes in case Loeb ever tried to go straight. Or, if Maroni had ever been actually convicted, he would've had a deal to make to squeal on Loeb.

But now, all the evidence was ours. Unfortunately, we were waiting to give it to Gordon, who was in no condition to do much of anything. However, he was making a quick recovery.

"Bruce," I said, bending down for a swan dive, "What about your old friend, Harvey Dent? Could we bring the evidence to him? I've been reading up on him. He seems like a decent guy."

Bruce rubbed his stubble-covered chin. He'd been getting even less sleep lately. "I've been watching him, too." He brought up a video of Dent onto the main screen. "He's idealistic. Proud. And passionate. But I'm still not convinced. I think I might have to talk with him, face-to-face."

"As Batman or Bruce?"

"Both, probably. I need to figure out if I can trust him."

"Bruce, you and I have both searched through all his records. He's clean, from what we can tell."

"There's always more than you think there is, Di," he said grimly. "I remember him from school. He may look good on paper and for the cameras, but no one's perfect."

"Except me, of course."

"Exactly," he said, sounding slightly amused. "But since Dent is not you, we have to assume he's suspect for now. But in school, he was, well, a bit of a bully. In a good way, if that's possible. He's not a weak man, but he's not all good, either. We'll have to be careful."

All of this talk about trusting people was making my stomach ill, especially thinking about Helena. I was actually due to see her tomorrow after work. And I still hadn't told Bruce.

Letting out a slow sigh, I rose to my feet, wiped my hands on my yoga shorts, and went up to Bruce. "Bruce... there's something I have to tell you."

Curious, he glanced back at me. "All right."

"I'm not sure how to say this... But..." I didn't miss the flash of anxiety in his eyes. What was he thinking? "Bruce, I ran into an old friend that night at the club. I knew her from school. We grew up together. She was like a sister to me."

"Okay..."

"Bruce, you have to understand. I had to leave without warning because Ares was attacking. I had no idea what was going on back then, and Mom couldn't tell me. I had to up and leave her - all alone - without any explanation. She got so angry, so frustrated... Which she was to begin with. Her name's Helena Bertinelli."

"Bertinelli? That's the name of an infamous Italian mobster here in Gotham," said Bruce suspiciously. "He and his wife were murdered by a former henchman. They had a daughter, though, didn't they?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. But she has no part in the mafia."

"Oh? Did you stay in contact?" There was an edge to his voice.

I licked my lips. "At first. But she was too angry, too hot-headed. We lost contact several years ago... Until last night."

"What, is she a hooker?"

"No," I said sharply. "She's not. She's..." Well, I didn't actually know what she did for a living. "Um, it's hard to explain. But..." I let out a long breath of air. "How do I say this..."

Bruce's eyes widened suddenly, then narrowed to dangerous slits. He stiffened, and I could see almost every muscle in his shoulders coiling.

"You told her, didn't you." His voice was the low, guttural Batman tone. "You told her who you were."

I set my jaw and folded my arms over my tank top. "Yes, I told her. I had no choice."

"Like hell you didn't," he growled. "Damn it, Diana! How could you be so reckless, so stupid?" When he saw my eyes widen, he sighed shortly and started pacing. "You know what I mean! How could you do that? Now she'll know who I am!"

"Wait just a minute," I snapped, "I wouldn't have done something unless it was necessary. I trust Helena."

"Why? You haven't seen her in years - you just said so yourself." His tone was the iciest I'd heard in a long time. "For all you know, she could be working with the mafia. That's the last thing we need."

"Bruce, she's not working with the mafia! Her family was murdered by Steven Mandragora, and she was only there to kill him."

He threw up his hand, sneering, "Well, now she's a killer. I feel so relieved."

"Shut up and listen for once in your life, Bruce Wayne," I thundered, storming up to him until we were only inches away from each other. "I trust Helena. You trust me. My word should be enough, or this partnership is not going to last very long. At least... I hope you trust me." I studied his eyes, suddenly deflating, growing anxious. "Do you, Bruce?" My voice grew quiet. "Because it doesn't seem like it."

A long silence followed, one that horrified me.

But finally, Bruce looked down, his jaw flexing. "Of course I trust you. Just try not to make a habit of spilling our secret identities so I don't get a premature heart attack."

I poked him in the chest, relieved. "Got to keep you on your toes, Moneybags."

He raised his eyebrows. "Moneybags?"

"Yeah. You get Princess - I get Moneybags." I smirked.

"I feel like an old, fat, perverted toad," he said, sounding disgusted.

I just grinned. "Don't worry. You don't look like one." I patted his chest and returned to the yoga mat. Bruce was silent for a good few minutes, tapping away on the screen. Finally he glanced back at me.

"How's your mom doing?" His voice was quiet.

I closed my eyes during the mermaid pose I was currently resting in. "A little better, I think. She had a little color in her face today." I swallowed, moved out of the pose, and lay back on the mat, my hair spilling around me. I stretched out and rubbed my eyes. "She won't leave the hospital for another few days. I tried to get off work, but..."

Much to my surprise, only a few seconds later, I felt his form coming down beside me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him as he sat down beside me, resting his hands on his knees. He reached out, took my hand in his, and rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see her today. Work was... difficult."

"I know. She understood." I could hardly think, hardly breathe with him so close, touching me like this...

He let out a sigh and leaned forward. "Still." He glanced at me, his deep blue eyes heavy and resigned. "There's one thing I've never been very good at, Di. Apologizing." He gave me a small half-smile and turned towards me, resting his weight on his elbow. "Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me."

"I'm not exactly an easy person to live with, either, Bruce," I replied quietly.

He gave me a "you're kidding, right?" look and shook his head. The hand he was still holding he placed on my stomach, keeping his own hand resting on top of mine. I sucked in a breath, feeling his fingertips burn through the thin material of my tank top. I gazed up at him; his heavily lidded eyes were now locked on our hands. Then, after an almost unbearable pause, he met my gaze.

His eyes were dark, hot, and glittering in the dim light, burning right into me. My throat was dry; I swallowed and bit my dry lip. His gaze fell to my mouth.

_Hera. _

It felt unreal. I had been waiting for this moment for years, wondering if it would ever happen. Was he actually going to do this, or... would he be too afraid to damage our close friendship?

Then, he leaned forward, his breath hitching. My head instinctively turned to him; spurred by this action, he leaned down further... His hand curled over mine in a firm, warm grip... I could feel his breath on my face... My eyes started to slide shut...

His lips hovered over mine... I felt him hesitate. I opened my eyes to meet his, so close.

Then, his lips touched mine.

A shock sizzled through me; we were both perfectly still for a long moment. Just as I thought he would pull away, his lips pressed down onto my mouth...

"Master Bruce, Lucius Fox is on line one," Alfred's voice came through the computer speakers, blasting throughout the cave.

Bruce pulled back, breathing heavily. His eyes were widened, his pupils dilating, and his lips parted. He released my hand, blinked several times, and stared at me as though he couldn't believe what had just happened. I could only gaze up at him, my breathing just as labored, and my entire body burning from his touch. My hand already ached to touch his again. Breathing through my nose, I looked up at him, afraid to move, to speak, to do anything.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice crackled through the speakers.

Bruce's jaw flexed, he looked away at the computer and cleared his throat. "I'll - I'll be right there, Alfred," he said, clearing his throat again. Avoiding my gaze, he rose swiftly to his feet and hesitated, glancing down at me as I lay there, perfectly still. After an awkward pause, he held out his hand to me.

Still uncertain, I slowly reached up and took it, allowing him to help me to my feet. He released me after another prolonged moment, looked away, and strode over to his computer.

"Mr. Fox," said Bruce, his voice lower. "How can I help you?"

Flustered, I ran a hand through my hair and turned away, starting for the elevator. As I entered the elevator and faced the cave just before the doors closed, I saw Bruce turn and look back at me. We held gazes for a moment, and I saw the same darkness burning in his eyes.

I gave him a tiny smile just before the doors closed.

Hera. Bruce Wayne had just given me my first kiss.

* * *

Even later that afternoon as I combed down one of the horses, I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. How would this affect our friendship? Our partnership in the field? I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I wondered if Bruce would just ignore the event, pretend as though it had never happened. He might pull away, he might become distant. Or he could just carry on and try to act as though everything were the same.

Oh, Hera. And we had the party coming up in only a few days, a party that I was helping to plan. We'd have people from all over coming, people who were important. We'd have Gotham elite, Metropolis trust-funders, and probably even members of the mafia. But it'd be a chance for Bruce to see Harvey Dent, Loeb, and try to figure out if he could trust anyone else. It would also help solidify his status as a lazy playboy.

That sick feeling only grew as I thought of Bruce flirting with other women. I swallowed and kicked the stall.

"Now this is a problem," Dorrance's voice came from behind me. I turned, startled. I'd kicked the stall pretty hard, even splintered the wood a little. I hoped he hadn't seen that. Leo folded his arms over his chest and eyed me shrewdly. "An angry worker on my hands..."

I glared at him and looked away, brushing harder, muttering something not so kind in Themysciran under my breath.

"Sorry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I put down the brush and took out the hoof pick. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't know who that is, love."

"Forget it," I said flatly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. After you finish up with Juliet here, Windbreaker needs another touch-up."

"Stupid horse," I muttered. "Has control issues."

"Sorry, what? If you keep mumbling, Prince, I'll tape a megaphone to your mouth."

I smiled darkly. "Go for it." Irritated with myself and his questioning, I brushed past him. But an oddly strong hand on my arm stopped my progress, and I was jerked back around to face him. His eyes had darkened, and his face was paler, sallow. Something in his eyes I didn't like, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Prince, talk to me," he ordered. When I narrowed and pulled away, he relaxed. And could I be imagining it, or was he a few inches taller than I remembered? "Look, Diana," he said more quietly, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look after myself, thank you." Why was my arm actually hurting me where he'd grabbed me? It was almost as if he had superhuman strength. But that was absurd...

Leo ran a hand over his buzz-cut hair and shook his head, sighing. "If this is about your mother..."

I looked away. "I'm sorry," I said suddenly. "It's distracting me from my work. Maybe I should quit."

I completely missed the alarm that flashed through his eyes. "Don't do that," he said easily. "Do what I do. Throw yourself into you work. It'll take your mind off things, trust me." He smiled wanly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

I frowned and drew closer to him. "Maybe it's not me you should be worried about," I observed. "Are you all right, Leo? You look a little pale."

"Not enough sun, darling," he said with another thin smile.

"Sorry if I don't believe you." The mothering instincts kicked in, and I raised a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up! You need to take the rest of the day off."

He took my hand off his forehead and held it. "Only if you do," he said half-jokingly.

I shook my head. "I can't. Throw myself into my work, remember?" I moved away and bent down to clean out the horse's hoof. Leo snorted, patted the horse, and left the stall. I glanced back at where he'd been standing, then rose to my feet and pulled back my sleeve. To my alarm, I saw a faint red imprint of where Leo had held my arm.

What kind of man could do this to _me?_

Something was wrong.

* * *

**Artemis**

* * *

Reality blurred in and out. Days of dull and sharp pain passed by with no meaning, no memory... How long had she been here now? She managed to open her eyes, blinking until the blurriness had mostly disappeared. She saw scratches on the stone and clay wall, scratches she'd made. Managing to lift an arm, she scratched another mark and fell back, spent. Her wounds from this morning were still raw and fresh, as they'd been reopened many times.

She took leaves that had fallen through the cell bars and plastered them on her wounds. It would help to quicken the healing process. Now more fully awake, she stared up through the bars at the night sky. She did a double take when she saw the sky. The moon was red. A hunter's moon.

And Artemis knew. She would just have to wait for the right moment, and then she would make the ultimate betrayal.

But just as she rested her head back on the wall, footsteps came down the steps towards the prison cells. Artemis stiffened, readying herself for another beating. But shadows passed over her cell and continued on to the cells beside her.

"Do you repent?" came Hippolyta's cold, clear voice.

Curious, Artemis quietly, and with some difficulty, gingerly picked herself to her feet and peered out through the bars. Hippolyta was alone, standing with a lantern in front of the cell beside her.

"Never," came a low voice.

Artemis saw Hippolyta's face harden. But she also looked as though she had been expecting it. She moved onto the next cell and asked the same question. She received the same answer from a different voice with a thick, coastal Themysciran accent. Hippolyta then moved on to one more cell, repeated the question. She received the same answer.

"Pity," said Hippolyta coldly. "And nonsensical. Why do you refuse me when your comrade has betrayed you?"

She received no answer this time. Raising a dark eyebrow, Hippolyta gave a slight shake of her head and turned back to go up the hill. "Foolish women. You will rot in here for the rest of your lives." And she eventually disappeared over the hill.

For a long moment, there were no sounds but the whispering of the trees just outside.

Then, came another low whisper. "Are you awake, warrior?"

Artemis stared out, trying to see the other women in the cells. Even with her heightened senses, she could not. "Yes," she finally answered. She was starting to remember who they were.

"You have no love for Hippolyta," came the voice again. Although low, it was undoubtedly feminine, with a strangely sweet pitch. "She clearly has no love for you."

Artemis rubbed her temples. "How long have I been in here?"

"Three full moons."

Artemis swore under her breath. "She's kept me too badly beaten to be fully aware of what time has passed..." She gripped the bars of her cage and rested her head against them. "I'll cut her throat and watch her bleed on the sand," she swore. "I'll throw her traitorous carcass to the beasts."

"You are Artemis, are you not?" came the thickly accented voice from another cell down.

"Yes. And you are... the unspoken ones." The other three warriors who had tried to kill Diana, but had been betrayed by Alkyone. No Themysciran spoke of them; it was forbidden.

"Yes," answered the first voice. "I am Philomena. The one just beside me is Myrto, and the one after is Charis. We've been watching you, Artemis. Hippolyta has never been so furious with anyone before. I've never seen such rage from the Queen."

"Unfounded," Artemis growled. "She is a traitor. She doesn't deserve to be a mother."

A pause, then, Charis whispered, "Where is she? Where's Alkyone?"

Artemis glanced up sharply, fingering the bars. "Why should I tell you?" she said archly. "Alkyone is the reason you all are in prison. You should have no love for her."

"She only did what we all knew was right," came Myrto's thickly accented voice. "She was the strongest of us all. She would not kill a baby. For that, I cannot blame her."

"But she ran away, disarming all of you," argued Artemis. "You should feel some anger, at least."

"She had an opportunity, and she took it," Philomena put in. "Believe me, Artemis. Not a day goes by that I regret that night. Alkyone was determined, and so were we. But in the end, she would not kill an innocent child. We all knew in our hearts that it was wrong. We all knew that more than anything, Alkyone's rage was disguised jealousy... and heartbreak. More than anything she wanted her own child. I knew her well before the war. She was married... and was with child. War destroyed her hope of having children. She was beaten, tortured. She lost the baby."

Artemis stared out at the gently rolling grasses, her heart heavy. "Hippolyta doesn't deserve Diana," she muttered. "She doesn't deserve to be a mother. The gods knew what they were doing. They took Diana away from her on purpose. But then why give her a baby at all?"

"They owed her," Charis put in darkly. "After the war... after Ares, Zeus felt guilty. And... you know that _he _wanted a child."

"Hades," said Artemis, repressing a shiver at the Rich One's name.

"Yes. So they gave the Queen a child. Alkyone could not bear it. And being her friends, her sisters, we supported her. We claimed the baby was a dragon, would bring chaos to our world. But our hearts ached." There was no mistaking the pain in Philomena's voice. "Our arms are empty. We are warriors... but we are women as well. Barren, forced into a life of immortality without love, without children. It was not our choice, do you understand, warrior?"

Artemis had never really given much thought to children or husbands. But after spending time with Diana, after training her, tutoring her, she felt as though she were partially responsible for the Princess's upbringing. An aunt, as it were. "I think... I do," she finally answered.

"You are going to escape, aren't you?" came Myrto's voice.

"Yes," growled Artemis. "I will."

"And... you're going to Man's world?"

"Yes." She squeezed the bars of the cage, imagining they were Hippolyta's throat.

"Take us with you," urged Philomena.

Artemis knew she shouldn't trust them. She knew they could be lying, that they were just waiting to kill Alkyone and Diana. It seemed the others sensed her hesitancy, for Philomena spoke only moments later.

"If I swear with my blood that I will not harm Alkyone or the Princess, will you take us?"

Artemis looked up at the moon. "Yes," she said finally. "I will."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Wow, yeah... so much for updating sooner. But I'm almost finished with the edit for my book, and then we'll see what happens! :)_

_And next chapter, more Bruce/Di scenes! :) I'm so jazzed for the next chapter, I've been planning it for weeks.  
_

_**Also be on the lookout for information about my new detective series Rose and Shadow, coming out soon.**  
_

_- Serena  
_


	31. Prelude

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Happy New Year, everyone! :) So so so sorry for the wait... But I've finally finished my novel! :) I've sent it to an author who's looking it over, so we'll see how it goes from here!  
_

_**NOTE: I know there are tons of Bruce/Di fans out there... I was wondering how one would petition to have Bruce Timm make a DC movie about them... maybe about this story (cough, cough) ;D Would anyone know anything about that? **_

_**OTHER NOTE:** I know that in a previous chapter, Barbara Gordon was pregnant. However, I've realized that for this story, that won't work out. I'll go back and change it, but just note that she is not pregnant.  
_

_Also, if you'd like to be a **fan of me on** **Facebook** or follow me on **Twitter and/or Tumblr**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my** Deviantart** page if you'd like to commission me for artwork._

_**If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

* * *

**James Gordon**

* * *

Detective James Gordon knew a few things. For one, he knew his marriage, despite his wife's concern for his health, was falling apart. He knew that Barbara couldn't take being the wife of a Gotham City Lieutenant for much longer. She just couldn't take Gotham City, period. After his run-in with Flass and his thugs, after the injuries, he knew that Barbara was having a mental and emotional breakdown. She would cry every day. She would worry constantly for their kids.

He knew for a fact now that Commissioner Loeb, his boss, was nothing more than a common thug right in bed with the mafia bosses like Maroni. Many other cops, like Flass, worked directly under Loeb for the mob as well; and unfortunately, he got the feeling that there were more two-faces than he'd originally thought. He also knew they were watching every move he made, especially after Flass's little beating.

Flass needed a little beating in return. Jim didn't consider himself a cruel or sadistic man by any means, but Flass's move meant payback. And payback would be sweet. He knew where his partner would be tonight, and tonight was when he'd take him down. He wiped off his glasses and placed his gun in its holster, running a hand through his thick red hair as he exited the bathroom. He emerged to find Barbara standing at the stove, silently stirring around stir-fry ingredients. Jim hesitated before he cleared his throat.

"I'm going out."

"Where?" Barbara was quiet, almost fearful.

"Something I have to take care of. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll be back in a few hours." He grabbed his jacket off the chair and started for the back door, but Barbara sighed heavily.

"Jim, wait." Her voice carried tears. "We... we have to talk."

"Can it wait?" He hated himself for saying that, but he didn't want to have this conversation.

"No, Jim, it can't." Barbara wiped her eyes for the enth time that day and turned to face him. "Jim... I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this... waiting for that phone call. Waiting to hear someone else's voice to tell me you're never coming home. That knock at the door. You were attacked by your own partner, Jim! What kind of city is this?"

Jim paused near the door, looked away. "I'm sorry I took you here, Barb. I'm sorry I got you into this. But I'm in too deep now. I can't leave, not now. Not when there's a chance. The Batman and his partner can help to restore this city, and I can't just back out on them now."

"Jim, I'm your _wife,_" objected Barbara shrilly, slamming the spatula on the counter. "Your wife! Who is more important - this horrible city or me?" Her face crumpled, and she closed her eyes. "No, wait... Don't answer that. I already know. We both know, don't we." She opened her eyes and stared at him with a forlorn expression. "This city's taken over your life. This job is more important to you than anything else."

"Barb, that's not true," Jim started to argue. "You and the kids are more important to me than anything."

But Barbara just looked away and returned to her stirring. "It's not working, Jim," she uttered quietly. "It hasn't been working for years. We just don't want to admit it. So I will."

Jim didn't know what to say. "Barb... you know I love you."

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. "I know, Jim. I love you, too. But sometimes... that's not enough."

Jim didn't reply. He gave her one last look before he walked out the back door, shutting it behind him. As he got into the car, he sat there for a moment. She was right. They loved each other, and goodness knew he'd needed her, especially lately... But sometimes, it wasn't enough. He couldn't ask her to go through anything else. She didn't deserve Gotham. She didn't deserve to live like this.

But he did. And he couldn't leave now.

Turning the car on, he stiffened his resolve and focused on the matter at hand. The car peeled out of the small driveway and turned onto the main street. Gordon checked his phone. He'd managed to put a trace on Flass's phone and knew where he was. Even if he hadn't, he'd still know. Flass was if anything a predictable slug. When he wasn't at his apartment watching TV and pay-per-view and drinking beer, he was at the clubs hanging with Maroni and his thugs. Tonight, Gordon happened to know that he was at home in an apartment far too nice for someone like him. Probably paid by Maroni, Gordon thought grimly.

Although he was still in pain, Gordon didn't care. When he reached Flass's apartment, he cleared his throat and buzzed. "It's Gordon," he said casually when Flass asked who it was. "Loeb wanted me to drop off a few files for you."

"Oh, uh, all right." Flass eventually came down and opened the door. He eyed Gordon warily and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gordon knew he had a small handgun in one of those pockets. Too bad he wouldn't get to use it. "So?" demanded Flass. "You dragged my butt out here for something, right?"

Gordon nodded slowly. "Right." And with a swift move, he lunged forward and struck his partner across the jaw. Flass dropped to the ground, unconscious. Gordon looked around, hauled him over his shoulder, and shoved him into the back seat after cuffing him. Then, he sped away.

Fifteen minutes later, Gordon pulled over to the side of the road. There was no one and nothing around except trees, animals, and the river. Although this was a main drag, and cars were bound to pass by eventually, right now, everything was silent. Gordon threw Flass out of the car, uncuffed him, and pulled out his old slugger. Flass, now awake, rose to his feet and started screaming at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Gordon, I'll get you for this!" he bellowed as a stone-faced Gordon drew closer. "I'll kill you!" And he charged the detective. But this time, Gordon was prepared, and easily rebuffed his partner's attack, returning with a vicious upper-cut to the jaw. Flass stumbled back and hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, but Gordon kicked him down. "I'll kill you, Jimmy boy," growled Flass. "I'll break your damn neck!"

Gordon just smiled darkly and put a foot on the man's flabby stomach. "How do you think that's gonna happen? Can't do much with broken bones, now can you? Trust me, I know. I have you to thank for that."

Flass went white. "Now... Now Jimmy... we was only having a bit of fun... Just... just chill the hell out, man!"

"Oh, I'm plenty chill. You'll be even more so after spending the night out here. Don't worry. It won't go under forty. At least... I don't think so." And he brought the baseball bat down on his former partner.

Yes, payback was sweet.

* * *

The next few days were more than a little unnerving. Bruce, as I had feared, avoided me. He'd be at work by the time I got up, was quiet towards me at dinner, and barely spoke several words to me outside of typical patrol speak. I knew it was his way of trying to deal with an insanely uncomfortable situation, but I wasn't having it. Alfred noticed, of course, but thankfully he didn't say anything. I knew Mom was burning with questions when I told her nonchalantly of how things had been going over the past few days on my routine visit to the hospital. She did look a little better, much to my relief.

"I just want to get you home, Mom," I told her. "I don't like you here at all. Alfred and Bruce miss you, too."

Mom just smiled. "The doc says I can come home by tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you and have Alfred drive me home, but... I figured you'd say something like that."

"Mom! Really?" I hugged her tightly. "That's great! And... and what he'd say about treatment?"

"This last relapse wasn't good," admitted Mom. "But the doc thinks I've had the worst of it. He thinks the treatment will really work this time, Diana. I'm hopeful." She squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. Persephone comes to visit me every day, too. Keeps me company. With you and Alfred and her... I'm happier than I've been in years. Trust me, sweetie."

"I do. Speaking of which..." I checked my phone. "I'm meeting Helena in an hour." I let out a long breath of air. "This will be interesting. I don't know how she'll take you being in the hospital. She'll probably go crazy and demand to meet each doctor to make sure you're taken care of," I added with a small laugh.

Mom laughed along with me and hugged me one more time before I left. As I headed out the door, she added, "Oh, and I expect a full report on your love life when I get back, honey!"

I cringed. Oh, mothers.

Half an hour later, I sat at a cafe, drumming my hands on the table as I waited for my oldest friend. I couldn't help but feel apprehensive; after all, I hadn't really seen her in years. I knew I had changed at least some. I wondered how much she had changed as well. And Bruce... Hera, I still had to explain Bruce. We'd probably have to take a long walk to discuss the whole "vigilante" thing.

And Bruce... Oh, geez. I rubbed my eyes and stirred my coffee. I needed to have a serious talk with that stubborn man. We couldn't just keep dancing around this issue. He'd kissed me. And for the second time. It hadn't been my first kiss, not in the traditional sense. The first time he'd kissed me, it was a farewell. A promise to see each other again. A plea to stay in his life. We were young then. About to discover who we were, who we were meant to become.

But this kiss... This last kiss in the Batcave was my first _real _kiss. My first kiss as a woman. An awakening. A realization. It was so much more. It breathed life into something lingering just beneath, lurking, waiting for the right moment to blossom, to open up in sheer, passionate brilliance.

I loved Bruce Wayne more than anyone else in my life. I needed him. And I knew that he needed me.

Oh, Hera...

I rubbed my eyes.

"Di?"

I nearly jumped, blinked and looked up at a more properly dressed Helena. She wore a bright green trench coat, a beanie, and slim-leg jeans with tall, high-heeled boots over them. She was eyeing me strangely as she used to when she knew something was wrong with me. An overwhelming feeling pulled at me; before I could stop myself, I jumped to my feet and grabbed her in a tight hug, uncaring of who was watching.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, El."

A moment passed, an excruciating moment where I thought she would just stand there. Then, she clasped her arms around me, returning the embrace.

"Me too, Di."

We pulled apart, and I admit I was teary-eyed. We smiled at each other, and after clearing my throat, I took a seat. She did the same and placed her purse by her feet.

"So," she said, resting her hands on the table.

"So..." I looked around. "Hera, El, I don't even know where to start."

Helena grinned. "Still saying those ridiculous expressions, huh?" She nodded towards the door. "This is gonna be a story, I know. Let's get out of here. There's a Dairy Queen around the corner, and the park's close by. Feel like taking a walk?"

"Definitely."

* * *

After getting fast food meals, we made our way over to the nearby park and strolled through its rolling hills. Helena was silent; I think she was waiting for me to start talking. I took a bite of my food, swallowed, and looked at her.

"El... I know you think that we abandoned you. That Mom and I just took off... and I know we didn't have a good explanation. But you have to understand... this starts much earlier than you think it does. Way, way before I was even born." I shook my head. Yeah, talk about a few thousand years before I was born. "But needless to say, I was being hunted. Someone Mom knew... He'd found us. She had to get me out of there for my protection, and I couldn't tell you why because I didn't know myself."

"You obviously found out eventually," Helena said sharply.

"Yes, after some time. But, um... it wasn't something I could really tell you. I wasn't sure you'd believe me even if I did tell you."

"Diana, I saw you freaking fly. I'll believe anything now. Just don't lie to me," she said, her eyes glittering dangerously.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair. "I've never lied to you. You know I'm a horrible liar, El."

She set her food down and folded her arms over her chest, fixing me with that cool expression. "Fine, then. Explain it to me. Start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out."

I took in a deep breath and started to explain everything that had happened.

Needless to say, after spending the next three hours in conversation with my old friend, I knew I'd made the right decision in telling her my identity. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get off the subject of Bruce.

"C'mon, it's just a little hard to believe," she said with a devilish grin as we walked along a path. "You and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy living under the same roof? Partnering together to fight crime? Honey, if that ain't love or at least sexual tension, I don't know what is."

"We're just good friends, El. Nothing to analyze," I tried to argue.

"Nice try, but you can't lie to save your life. Not to me, at least. You got serious hots for the guy." She nudged me. "And from what it looks like, he's going _bats_ over you, too." She smirked at her pretty horrible pun. "And if he's not, he's the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. Has he at least kissed you? Made some kind of move?"

I flushed and looked away. "Yes," I muttered grudgingly. "But now he won't talk to me! I don't know what to do. I'm not exactly experienced in this area."

Helena just laughed. "Oh, Di, if I could tell you about all the idiots I've seen..." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure you'd be too proud of me. As it is," she added, her expression turning grave, "You already know what my goal is. I'm still taking him down, Di. With or without your approval."

"You don't need my approval," I argued. "You're a grown woman. You're my friend. I can't say I approve of murder..." I snorted and shook my head. "Honestly, it's tough for me to continue on like this... To not cross that line. Every night, I'm out there, and every night, it gets more and more difficult for me to resist ripping some thug's head off. That's the problem. I know I can. I can take out an army of guys in under five seconds. I could easily kill. And... most of the time... I want to." I looked away, wondering what Bruce would think of me. Then, I wondered if he were thinking the same thing during patrol.

"Diana... You're a better person than I ever could be," Helena said with a sigh. "But I am who I am. It's how it's going to be. Mandragora killed my parents, and justice needs to be done. And don't tell me it's about revenge, because it's not... well, not just that," she amended when I shot her a look. "You've seen Gotham. You know what it's like. With Mandragora gone, that's one less mafia thug on the streets. You've seen what he's done... what kind of a monster he is."

I nodded slowly. "I know."

We walked in silence for a moment, and she cleared her throat and nudged me. "Enough about that. I didn't meet you to talk about the mafia. We still have catching up to do... And I still have to see your Mom. I've missed her a lot. I consider her my mom too, you know. She was always there for me. You guys were - are - my family. Ever after everything that's happened... and what you guys are... don't think that's changed." She shot me a smile. "Even if you are freaking Amazons." She laughed. "Good grief. _Amazons_. How old is your mother, anyway?"

I shrugged and grinned. "Two - three thousand? I have no idea."

She urged me along. "Well, come on, then. I think it's time I see how these doctors are treating your mom. She's the mother of a freaking princess, after all."

And when Mom and Helena finally saw each other, and Helena took my mom in a tight hug, tears were streaming down my face.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock.  
_

"Diana."

I moaned and turned over in my bed. It was so warm and cozy... I had five different blankets piled on, three of them comforters. Mmm... sleep...

"Diana?"

This wasn't good. Now I was even hearing Bruce's voice in my sleep...

Then, the door opened with a creak; startled, I bolted upright, blinking blearily at the intruder. "Wha...?" I rubbed my forehead.

Bruce stood in my room, fully dressed in dark jeans and a navy t-shirt that fit him perfectly. He'd shaven most of the scruff off his face, but still enough to give him that rugged appearance. While I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that this wasn't a dream, that he wasn't here to profess his love and kiss me senseless, I stared at him.

"Bruce?" I said blankly, wondering why he was staring at me like that. Carefully I glanced down. Yes, I was wearing clothing, and the bedding covered most of me, anyway. Did I look that terrible? I ran a hand over my hair. I probably looked ridiculous.

"Um, party," he said, clearing his throat. He looked away, then back to me, his eyes searching my face. "The party's tonight, in case you forgot. Just wanted to remind you... The helpers are setting up this morning - they're already here. Just wanted to warn you." His voice sounded deeper than it usually did, and carried a hint of abruptness. Was he mad at me?

"Oh, okay. Anything else I can do?" Well, this was incredibly uncomfortable. I was torn between punching him for avoiding me and and bolting out of bed and just kissing him. I didn't do either.

"Um, no. No, you're fine." His voice lowered almost to the point of Batman.

I shivered at the way his voice seemed to vibrate through me. "Okay..." He could keep talking... I didn't mind...

Bruce gave me one last look, his eyes burning into me, and then turned sharply around and stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

When I came downstairs, I found the house filled with people. People moving furniture, cleaning, bringing in food, setting up tables, and so on. Oh, shoot. I felt like swearing but held it back. Here I was, dressed in nothing but an oversized sweatshirt and cotton shorts and thick, multi-colored socks, with my deep red wig in a loose bun, and my geeky glasses, looking like a complete idiot around all these people.

"Miss Prince!" A middle-aged man hurried up to me, ushered by a wearied Alfred. "Miss Prince, pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hand and beamed.

"Um... what?" I stared at him, confused, then looked to Alfred.

"I'm Gary Jefferson," the man said, sounding affronted. "From Jefferson Designs. Surely you've heard of me?"

"Afraid not... And don't call me Shirley," I joked, giving him a light tap on the arm. The man jumped and backed away, sniffing. What a skittish little man...

"Master Wayne is having Mr. Jefferson pick out a dress for you," Alfred said, eyeing the man dubiously. "Along with your hair and makeup."

"Oh. Um... I didn't really think about it..." I looked at Jefferson. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it. Where would you like to get started?"

"Oh, darling, with your cheekbones..." Skittish Man leapt forward and touched my glasses. "But hidden behind these awful lenses! You must get contacts."

I grabbed his wrist tightly. "No. Sorry," I said sweetly. "But the glasses stay on."

Skittish Man winced and rubbed his wrist after I released him. "Ehm, very well, very well. Let's make the magic happen!" He clapped his hands together and hurried towards the stairs. "Up here, dear. I want to get away from all this fuss. I can't work in these conditions. I must maintain my chi." And he bounded up the stairs like a strange, bald gazelle in a pinstripe suit.

Alfred and I exchanged glances. My eyes narrowed, and I slammed my fist into my palm. "Bruce is so dead. Just so you know."

Alfred nodded very seriously. "Quite."

* * *

The night came almost too soon. Although I enjoyed the pampering and attention from the hairdressing and makeup staff of Jefferson, Mom's situation still weighed on me. She should've been here. She should've been here to enjoy all of this, to be as waited upon as I. She deserved it much more than I did. But no, I had to wait until tomorrow to get her back home. I really didn't want to be at this party. It wouldn't be a real party - I'd be watching people, gathering information - spying, in fewer words. Harvey Dent would be there, as would Loeb and the elite of Gotham. It was more of a lion's den than it was a fun time. Bruce would be at work, and frankly, I didn't want to see him flirting with every woman in the room. I knew they'd be after him.

But it was too late to go back now. I stared at myself in the mirror. My auburn wig had been twisted and curled into a beautiful bun, with curly strands dangling around my face and on the back of my neck. I wore a form fitting white gown that plunged down in both the front and back, much to my dismay. I wasn't very comfortable wearing something like this, but Jefferson had insisted.

"It goes so perfectly with your olive skin tone!" he urged. "It drapes around you so beautifully."

"But it's so... revealing," I muttered, turning around. The dress showed my full back, all the way down to the small of my back. "Um, can I wear a sweater?" Even my original suit was slightly less revealing.

"No!" Jefferson objected. "You have it, my dear woman. Flaunt it." He grinned and tilted up my chin. "Hmm... looks good. You might want to get down there. Knock them off their feet."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I really appreciate your time and efforts." He really was a nice man.

He just waved me off. "It's just my job. Now go! It sounds like the party's already started."

I let out a long sigh and started for the door.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Across the dark, rolling hills of Gotham's outskirts, a figure gazed at the blaze of glittering lights that was Wayne Manor, the lone brilliant light in the otherwise dark landscape. The moon was covered by thick, billowing clouds, and the wind cruelly whipped at the figure. Although she was covered fully, except for her eyes, she held a small child in her arms. She pulled her cloak over the child.

So long, they had been traveling. So long... so many days. It had been a hard journey, but the lady knew this was the right decision. She knew she had no other option. Not for the child in her arms.

"Sleep, my small one," the lady murmured to her child, fast asleep in her arms. "Sleep and forget. But do not fear. You will never have to be afraid again. I'm taking you home."

And she continued down the hill towards the majestic estate shining in the dark.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_All right, I know I promised more moments with Bruce and Di (don't kill me!), but I couldn't fit everything into this chapter. Not to fear, the next chapter will most definitely have more moments that I think you'll enjoy. :) Plus, the return of someone special! (hint - one of my favorite Batman characters). Things will really start to get going from here. This is really the jumping point, where the action really kicks in.  
_

_**Also be on the lookout for information about my new detective series Rose and Shadow, coming out soon.**  
_

_- Serena  
_


	32. Night

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thanks so much, everyone! Just thought I'd let everyone know that I've joined BatmanWonderWoman (dot) com. Looking forward to meeting new BM/WW fans! _

_**TWO VERY IMPORTANT NOTES!**_

_**1) My short story superhero detective series **_**ROSE AND SHADOW**_** is NOW available on AMAZON for $0.99! To purchase, copy and paste the link found on my profile. Here's a short summary:**_

_It takes a hero to fight crime. It takes a genius to solve it._

When spunky computer genius and high school sophomore Mallory Belrose discovers that the masked superhero Shadow is her sexy but arrogant next-door neighbor Giuseppe "Sepp" Torani, she finds herself thrown into a dangerous world of crime and mayhem.

_**2)My penname on Fanfiction is too long, and old. I'm shortening it to simply "Serena Kenobi." Just so you know!**_**  
**

**Follow me on: Facebook,** **Twitter, and Tumblr! See my profile for details. **

**Visit my Deviantart** page_ if you'd like to commission me for artwork._

_**If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **which is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

* * *

**Bruce Wayne  
**

* * *

Ten minutes into the party, and Bruce was already bored. For starters, he had to act like an idiotic playboy jackass. Granted, it was the job, and he had to do it. He considered playing "playboy Bruce" more of a job than being Batman. But more and more he was starting to become aware that Batman was more than a duty, more than a task. Batman was who he really was. This figure, Bruce Wayne, was more of a false identity - at least the Bruce Wayne the public would know. Bruce Wayne the public figure was a womanizing, lazy, self-obsessed handsome idiot.

Unfortunately, most of Gotham's women didn't care what his character was - they cared about his looks, popularity, status, and of course, money. He'd been approached by five women already, and at least two were over the age of forty - likely divorcees looking for a new boy toy, or for a young, rich husband. Bruce resisted the urge to grimace as he looked around the filled ballroom of Wayne Manor and saw many other women eyeing him. Plenty of men would jump at the chance to be in his shoes...

But those men didn't have Diana. _His _Diana. Speaking of the woman of wonder, where was she? He knew he needed to be making an impression, meander around and chat about nothing with these insufferable people, but all he could think about was her. She was driving him crazy. She consumed his thoughts, his dreams...

He wanted to lose himself in her presence... to fall into her...

He cleared his throat and tried to return his attention to the people standing around him. Several women, some of them twice his age, were smiling and eyeing him like a piece of meat. A rich piece of meat, he thought dryly. And also in the circle were his old schoolmate Harvey Dent. Dent was a well-dressed, clean-shaven man. He was tall - not as tall as him - but stood straight, proud, and a little arrogant. Bruce could also tell he was a little threatened by Bruce's dominating presence. From what Bruce could tell so far, Dent was a hard, active district attorney. He was shrewd, clever, and not intimidated by the common scum of Gotham.

Dent would either be a valuable ally... or a dangerous enemy. For now, he seemed that he would be an ally.

"So, Mr. Dent," said one of the ladies, "What do you think about the Batman? Rumors or reality?" And several of the ladies laughed.

Dent smiled. "I've been told not to comment on the Batman... But I think for an ordinary citizen to do what he's done... It's hard not to be impressed."

Bruce wasn't sure what to think, but it seemed like this was a good sign.

"And what about Wonder Woman?" one of the men asked with a knowing smile.

Dent grinned. "Now I'm really not sure I'd should comment," he said with a short laugh, inciting laughter from the other people in the group.

However, Bruce bristled. He forced a laugh and had to remind himself to stay in control. He had to be in control. But Diana... she unwound him every time. It scared him. It terrified him. But it also thrilled him to know that she was _his. _She was _his _partner. _His _confidante. His best friend. No, more than that. Definitely more than that. He'd gotten even less sleep after that kiss. He needed to tell her... He needed to be with her. He needed her.

Speaking of Diana... He scanned the room, but there was no sign of her. He hoped she wasn't too upset with Jefferson.

Alfred passed by, and Bruce caught his eye. "Alfred, have you seen Diana?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Alfred shook his head. "No, sir, I haven't. She should be down shortly." And he continued on.

Dent took a sip of wine and smirked at Bruce. "So, Bruce, who's Diana?"

Bruce's grip on his glass tightened. "Just an old friend." He shot Dent a small smile, then looked around one more time. Where was she...

Then, he saw her.

And he forgot to breathe.

And in that moment, there was nothing else in the world except _her_.

* * *

As I descended the back stairs and started down the corridor towards the ballroom, I felt my breath quicken. The dress flowed with me around my ridiculous high-heels and back in a train behind me. It was beautiful, but I felt so naked - especially in front of these people. I neared the entrance, and I paused. Here went nothing.

I let out a breath and entered the room, immediately looking for Bruce. I finally caught sight of him standing with several other people. Then, he looked around the room, and his eyes met mine. I could hardly breathe. He went perfectly still, and gazed at me as though I were the only person on earth. I felt so powerful, so _alive._

And I knew. I knew that we belonged to each other. I was his... and he was mine. Only mine.

I smiled at him as I swept towards him, now standing taller, embracing the glorious moment between us. I noticed no one else. When I finally reached him, I smiled again. "Sorry I'm late." I managed to tear my gaze away from him and smile at the rest of the group.

The men were slack-jawed. The group was completely silent for a moment, until Bruce cleared his throat and placed a hand around my waist. When his fingers touched my bare skin on my back, I had to bite my lip.

"Everyone, this is Diana," Bruce said, adopting an easy, lazy tone. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, smiling. "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

The tall man standing to my right cleared his throat and held out a hand. He had sharp grey eyes and blonde hair, and a nice, trim figure. He was muscular, though. He worked out. "Harvey Dent," he said, flashing a perfect smile at me. "Friend of Bruce's from school."

I shook his hand. I didn't like his eyes. "Nice to meet you. Bruce has only said good things about you."

Harvey glanced at Bruce. "He's never mentioned you... Unfortunately."

I pulled away and placed my hands at my back. "I'm not around that much. I'm busy... I work." I looked up at Bruce and shot him an apologetic glance. "Actually, I'm a little thirsty. Excuse me." And I pulled away and strode away from the group. I'd let Bruce deal with Harvey... I wondered what he thought of him. I didn't like him so far, but then again, I judged quickly. However, I usually judged correctly. As I headed over towards the drinks table, a familiar voice called out.

"Prince? Blood hell, you do clean up nice," said Leo, as he strode towards me with a drink in his hand. He did look rather dashing, I had to admit, and he grinned as he came up to me. He set down the drink, and feeling a strange bout of emotion, I hugged him, laughing.

"I had no idea you were going to be here," I said, pulling back to study him. "What are you doing here?"

He flashed me a grin. "Oh, come on now, Prince. You think either of us belong here with these mucks?"

I laughed. "No, not really. What, you sneak in?"

He grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" But his smile didn't reach his eyes. I took a good look at him, and noticed that he seemed even bigger, more muscular than before. Strange. Very strange. But I was still glad to see him, if a little suspicious. As I tried to figure out if I were imagining things, he glanced at multiple couples dancing to a slow jazz song..

"Care to dance, Prince?"

I looked back, saw Bruce laughing with three young women, who were obviously throwing themselves at him. Then, I sighed, smiled at Leo, and took his arm.

"Love to, boss."

* * *

After a few dances with Leo, I'd excused myself to go to the bathroom. I really enjoyed talking with Leo, and he was a good dancer, but I kept seeing Bruce with one floozy after another, and it was killing me. Jealousy wasn't in my nature, but I couldn't help it. And these shoes were killing me. When I returned to the main room, glancing around, I moved off to the side of the room near the wall of giant windows, and hoped no one would notice. I also felt very uncomfortable in this dress... mostly because of the present company...

I wasn't even looking where I was going, and I suddenly bumped into someone. I stumbled back, catching my balance easily, but I looked up at a tall, black-haired and blue-eyed man adjusting a pair of glasses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to - I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no, entirely my fault," the man replied with a kind smile. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his tie. He blinked, stared at me for a second, and cleared his throat. "Very sorry about that, miss." He reddened.

"Clark?" A woman came up beside him, looking exasperated. When she saw me, however, her eyes narrowed, and she placed a hand on the man's arm. "Are you all right? I leave you for two seconds, I swear..." But she sounded more suspicious of me than anything else. She probably thought I was coming onto him.

"Lois, it's fine," the man named Clark said, smiling down at her. "Really, it was just an accident."

Embarrassed, I looked away and tugged at my dress.

"Um... are you all right?" the woman asked curiously.

"No," I muttered. "I can't stand this dress... I told Skittish Man that I wanted to wear a sweater."

"Skittish man?" Clark echoed, looking amused and bewildered.

"Uh, just a designer. Not my designer," I added. "Believe me, if it were my choice, I'd have told everyone to wear sweatpants and T-shirts. I'm not really used to all of these people. Especially when I'm wearing something like this." I adjusted my own geeky glasses and looked around, wondering how many people had seen that. Well, if anything, it'd help my image as Diana - the opposite of Wonder Woman.

Both looked amused; the woman relaxed just a little. She was probably assessing me and deciding that I wasn't going to try and flirt with her boyfriend. Although Clark was indeed very handsome, even behind those geeky glasses, he wasn't my type. She held out a hand. "Lois Lane from the Daily Planet," she said. "And this is my fiance Clark Kent. We're partners."

I smiled and shook her hand. "I've read your work. Brilliant stuff. Loved that piece on the U.N."

Lois beamed. "Thank you. Great story to write, if I say so myself."

Clark shook his head. "What she means is that while she was trying to bribe the Defense Secretary with baseball tickets, I was actually writing the story."

"Hey!" Lois nudged him. "I'll have you know, Smallville, that it worked! We wouldn't have been able to get in without my expert thinking."

He smiled and placed an arm around her waist. "Where would I be without you?"

"You don't even want to think about it." Lois grinned at me. "So, who're you here with? You don't seem the trust-fund type. Who'd you come with?"

I laughed. "Trust me, I'm the farthest thing from a trust-funder. I grew up in the Narrows of Gotham, so believe me when I say that I'm not used to this." I gestured to the elegant ballroom. "Actually, though, I'm a good friend of the host."

They both stared at me. "The host?" Lois said. She looked over to where Bruce was talking to a tall, blonde-haired man in a nice suit. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes," I answered. "Bruce and I are old friends."

Now she looked suspicious again. "Really. Friends."

"Really." I saw her expression. She probably thought I was a floozy. "We grew up together. I used to live in the Narrows, but then my mom and I moved to a small house just on the edge of his property. We've been friends for years."

Lois folded her arms across her chest. "I find that hard to believe. You seem... too nice. Too... normal to be friends with an idiot like him." When Clark nudged her, she glared up at him. "What? C'mon, he's a total playboy. No offense," she quickly added. "But you don't seem... to be the type that could be... a friend."

"Go ahead, Lois, keep insulting her," Clark muttered.

"What?" she squawked. "Have you seen 'When Harry Met Sally'?" She looked at me. "I'm just trying to help you out. Woman to woman - don't fall into his trap! He's a playboy, and you need to hear that before you get yourself into certain situations. Trust me, guys aren't always what they seem." She glanced up through narrowed eyes at Clark. "Actually, they're never what they seem. At all."

Clark reddened and loosened his tie. "Um, Lois, I'm sure she can take care of herself," he said.

I laughed. "Trust me, I know Bruce Wayne. There's no way I would ever... throw myself at him. Don't worry, Lois, I know every trick he's pulled. He may be a playboy, but I've known him too long for him to fool me." Oh, how little did they really know. I felt as though I were twisting the idea of our relationship, but it would be better that way for the public image. Bruce would be the playboy, and I'd be the geeky, non-entity friend. But that just wasn't right at all.

I turned to look at Bruce, but he wasn't where he'd been a few minutes ago. Then, strangely, the crowd went silent... And two people came through the main ballroom entrance.

It was Bruce. And on his arm, wearing a sleek brown wig with bangs, and wearing a stunning red dress... was Mom. She was beaming, and leaning on him. She was still weak, but she looked better than she had in years. She looked so happy...

Oh Hera. He hadn't. He hadn't. I couldn't believe it.

"Mom..." I whispered, and almost in a trance, headed right for her. I broke into a jog and came up to her, trembling. "Mom!" I took her in a tight hug. "I can't believe it... You..." I pulled back, and she grinned.

"Bruce's idea," she said, squeezing his arm. "We wanted to surprise you."

Bruce smiled - really smiled - at her. "Couldn't have you miss the party. Alfred's been going crazy. Speak of the devil..." He looked past me as Alfred came up to us, looking more pleased than I'd seen him in a long time.

Alfred gave Bruce a small smile, but I saw his eyes were watery. He cleared his throat, held out an arm to my mother. "May I?"

"Always," Mom said. She grinned and took it, releasing Bruce at the same time. She shot me a brilliant smile as she was swept away with the butler, who, I had to add, looked quite dapper himself.

But I couldn't even think straight. I couldn't even... I couldn't even comprehend anything other than the fact that I was more in love with Bruce than before. Still slightly shaking, I turned to him, and without thinking, took his forearm. "Can I talk to you?" It was taking everything in me not to just kiss him right there.

Bruce's eyes were lit with a strange fire. He nodded, turned sharply, and strode out of the room with me. I wondered if he could hear my rapid heart beat as we hurried down a quiet, dim corridor. Seeing a closed door, I threw it open, and we entered. I released him; he shut the door behind us, then turned to face me. Overcome with emotion, I threw my arms around his neck, taking him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you _so _much, Bruce." My voice shook. "_Thank you." _

For one agonizing second, he stood there, stiff and almost taken aback by my movement. Then, his arms slowly reached up, and his hands touched the bare skin of my back. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. But after a few moments, he dropped his hands, and I pulled back, taking one short step away from him.

"Bruce..." My breath hitched. I couldn't look at him directly. "Bruce," I tried again, licking my lips, "I can't even... What you've done... No one's ever..." I couldn't seem to find the right words; my brain kept going faster than my mouth.

But then, he moved forward, so close to me. His head was bent towards mine, and he reached up and gently clasped my upper arms. His fingers slid down to my elbows; I drew in a quiet breath.

"Diana..." His voice was so low. Now, I had to glance up at him. His gaze burned into me. "You know that everything that I've done... It's all for you."

My eyes widened, but I couldn't speak. What was he saying? I searched his face, held my breath as he bent even closer to me. I felt his warm breath on my skin, saw his eyes fall to my lips...

He crossed the distance even as I moved my face closer to his, and he captured my lips with his. We were still only for a second; I was still attempting to recover from the shock and dizzying sensation of kissing him again... But soon, it wasn't enough. A beat, and then his hands moved to my back, electrifying the bare skin; and one hand slid up my neck and to the base of my head, gently massaging the skin there. He angled our heads slightly and moved his lips against mine, deeper, warmer. One of my hands reached up to his shoulder, then his neck.

His lips parted, and I started to mimic his action -

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce and I pulled back at Alfred's call. We were both breathing heavily, and I knew my cheeks were flushed. Bruce's eyes were unfocused, glazed over. His jaw flexed, and his mouth was still slightly open. He licked his lips, and I reached up and ran my fingers over my mouth.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred opened the door, then halted and stared at us.

Bruce and I drew back hastily, taking a step away from each other. Bruce glanced away, ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, Alfred?"

Alfred wasn't fooled for a second. "Forgive the interruption, sir. Just thought you should know that the auction is going to begin in five minutes."

"Auction?" I found my voice. "What auction?"

"The auction to benefit orphans in the Narrows," Bruce answered, finally looking at me. "It's a bachelorette auction. Most of the ladies are being auctioned off for a night."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do the guys do on this night?"

He didn't turn red, but he reached up and opened his collar one button. "You know. Dinner, drinks... whatever they decide."

I managed a smirk. "Sounds interesting."

Alfred cleared his throat and glared at Bruce. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Bruce winced. My eyes narrowed, and I came up closer to him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Tell me what?" When he didn't respond, I poked him. Hard. "Tell me _what, _Bruce?"

He shot me a look. "That you're being auctioned off."

"Oh, _am I?_" I straightened to my full height. Bruce grimaced. "Fine," I said smoothly. "I'll do it for the orphans. But I end up getting bought by some fat old mob boss, I'll kick you so hard you'll end up on the other side of Gotham City... _Moneybags._"

But he just smiled, took my hand, and turned it over, pressing a warm kiss to the back. "We'll see, Princess." And he took my hand, slipped it through the crook of his arm, and led me out of the room and back into the main ballroom, accompanied by a rather smug Alfred.

He released me in the middle of the crowd and went up to a makeshift stage and podium. He said a few words, made some jokes, and acted like the playboy idiot he was supposed to be. Lois came up beside me, nudged me, and I grinned at her.

"I think you're the only sane person in this room," Lois muttered. "Everyone else is insane. I'm ready to shoot half the people in this room. I'm an army brat. Anger management isn't one of my strong suits."

"I couldn't agree more," I muttered back.

"So are you doing this? The auction?"

I sighed, rolled my eyes. "I don't want to."

"You should!" She grinned. "You'll probably make the most money out of anyone in this room."

I held back a laugh. "I don't know about that..."

But then, as Bruce announced the auction, and people clapped, he grinned widely. "And the first lady I'd like to introduce... is my very good friend Diana. Diana, come on up here."

I gritted my teeth, managed a smile, and stepped up on the stage. I shot Bruce a dry look and stood on the stage. Bruce, strangely enough, stepped down from the stage and let an elderly woman take over. She looked at me over a pair of thin-rimmed glasses and faced the audience. Bruce had disappeared into the crowd. I saw many men staring up at me, including Leo and Harvey Dent.

"Now, let's start the bidding," the woman was saying. "Do I hear... a thousand?"

"A thousand!" called out Dent.

"Two thousand!"

"Three thousand!"

"Ten thousand," called out a nasally voice. It was Leo's boss - Legard. I resisted a shudder. I hoped the bidding went higher.

"One _hundred thousand,_" called out a commanding voice.

There was a collective gasp. I looked around for the source of the voice, then saw a tall, bald-headed man coming through the crowd, looking very pleased with himself. I heard murmurs, whispers...

"One hundred thousand to Mr. Lex Luthor," said the elderly woman. "Do I hear more?"

"One _million._"

Another collective gasp. I brightened immediately. I'd know that voice anywhere. I had to fight back a smile as I saw Bruce standing in the crowds, gazing up at me with such fire in his eyes.

But apparently, Mr. Luthor was not to be deterred.

"Five million," Lex boldly stated.

Another gasp.

"Six million," Mr. Legard returned.

"_Fifty_ million."

The crowd's murmurs turned to shocked gasps, and a dull roar overcame the room. Lex Luthor glared viciously at Bruce, who stepped through the crowds towards me. I waited, holding my breath, but neither of the other men responded to Bruce's obscene offer. I couldn't believe it myself. Fifty million dollars for one date with me? I spent every single day with him. But if it were for charity...

Well, he would give money to charity either way.

The elder lady shook her head. "I think that's it, ladies and gentlemen. Fifty million dollars from Mr. Bruce Wayne!"

The crowd clapped as Bruce came forward to claim me. But my gaze swept over the crowds... and I did a double take as my I focused on a figure in the center of the crowd. She was dressed fully in white, and she was wearing a hood. But then... she pulled it down and stared calmly at me.

It was _Shiva._

* * *

I stared at her, wondering if I were seeing things, or if she were actually there. But I blinked, and she was still there. Still alive. Still perfectly healthy. Still staring at me with that unreadable gaze of hers. As the crowds continued to clap, she turned slowly and walked away, starting for the nearest door.

"Shiva..." I whispered. Ignoring the people's confused murmurs, I hurried off the stage, giving Bruce a quick look, and rushed after her. She had already disappeared through the darkened doorway. But as I looked around, I caught a flash of white heading up the staircase.

"Shiva!" I followed her up the stairs and raced down the hall, peering quickly through open doorways. Nothing. Where had she gone? I knew she had come up here. Why would she show herself so clearly, then just disappear? I was still trying to grasp the concept that she was still alive. I shouldn't have been surprised. She was probably the best warrior I'd ever fought - aside from Bruce and Artemis. She was resourceful and clever. But why come here?

Then, as I turned down the hall, I saw the master bedroom door open just a crack. I hurried up, hesitated, and slowly pushed it open. The room was dark - the only light coming from the moon shining through the full-length windows. And against the light, a shadow stood, facing me. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to Shiva. I was torn between relief at her return, and confusion, and some suspicion.

"Shiva, what are you -" I broke off when I saw something on Bruce's huge bed. No - not something. Some_one._ I stared at the small bundle curled up under the covers, then looked up at Shiva, startled. "Shiva... What..."

Shiva moved over to the bed, bent down, and pulled back the covers. It was the girl - the girl I'd met in Tibet. The one playing with the knife. She was such a beautiful little girl - short, silky black hair, long lashes. She looked like an angel curled up under the white comforter. Then, I saw Shiva's face. And I knew.

"She's your daughter," I murmured. "You were the one I heard through the door. I've met her before. She was playing with a knife. Shiva - "

"Her father killed my sister," said Shiva quietly, rising to her full height. "In return for sparing my life, he required that I give him a child. So, I did. And in training with him, I soon discovered what I could become. Not just a person - a force of nature. Something more than human. A legend, Diana. But Cassandra..." She stared down at her daughter. "She is not me. Her father trained her to fight before she could speak. Even now, she cannot talk."

"That's..." I trailed off. "That's beyond cruel..."

"Just a few months ago," Shiva continued after a pause, "he had her make her first kill." When I sucked in a breath, she went on, "Cassandra couldn't handle it. She was not meant for this. She needs to be in a safe place. To be trained properly. Diana, you and Bruce are the proper instructors. Retrain her. Make her like you." She pulled her hood over her face. "Because I cannot. My future is a different one from hers."

"Shiva, I don't know anything about being a mother. I wouldn't know - "

"You know more than you think," she interrupted. "You have a mother's spirit. And a mother's heart. I think you know that, too."

I didn't know what to say.

"Take her, Diana." For the first time, I heard Shiva's voice waver - only slightly. "She is your daughter now." And brushing a hand over the little girl's hair, she made her way towards the moonlit balcony.

"Shiva, wait," I protested. "I can't take your daughter."

"You know she will be safe with you and Bruce. Diana, I want you to take her. Someday, perhaps, we will meet again. Perhaps I'll return to see her progress. But she cannot stay with Cain - her father. She needs to be protected. To be trained properly. And I have complete faith in you."

I was astonished. "Shiva... I almost killed you."

She gave me a small, strange smile. "Indeed. Simply one of the many reasons why I trust you." As she opened the balcony doors, she turned back slightly. "We will meet again. I'll be checking up on her from time to time. It will be confusing and difficult, but she will know I've made the right decision. Teach her well, Diana. There are no better teachers to be found. And care for her... as I cannot." And with one swift move, she leaped off the balcony.

I stared at the spot where she'd stood minutes later. Then, I glanced down at the little girl. Cassandra. I bent down, smiled, and pressed a hand lightly to her head. She moved but didn't wake.

A daughter. I had a daughter. She was mine now. The shock of the past few minutes finally caught up to me, and I let out a quiet breath of air.

Now I just had to find a way of telling Bruce.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

He observed very closely. He first watched Wayne. Watched his movements. His behavior. His interaction with every single one of the disgusting people that were in the room. Watched his body language, and his eyes as well. His expression. And what he saw with Wayne... he saw right through it. It was all an act. Wayne was good - very good. He played the rich kid playboy extremely well - so well that most people wouldn't even take a second look at him. But _he _knew.

Wayne was good. But so was he.

And he was no fool. He'd survived the worst kind of torture a human could endure - even more. He'd grown up without parents, without guidance, without anything. But he'd come out stronger. He'd conquered an entire island, and he was only getting started. It would start with Wayne. And it would end...

But then, a flash of white caught his eyes. A whisper of silk. Golden skin, and deep red hair curling around a perfectly formed face. Cheeks tinted with pink. Eyes shining bluer than the brightest sky.

She was perfection. She was a goddess. Even with those quite ridiculous-looking glasses, she was perfection itself. She swept into the room, commanding the attention of the entire crowd. But she was so unassuming as well, as though she weren't trying to catch anyone's eye. Well, except for one, that is.

His eyes followed her gaze - those blue eyes were locked on one person in the room. And it wasn't him. It was _Wayne._ She was looking at Wayne. And Wayne was staring at her, looking as though he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. The man wasn't even breathing - no rise and fall of the chest. She drew closer to Wayne, striding right up to him, and took his side as if she belonged to him. But Wayne didn't kiss her. He didn't even touch her. But that didn't matter. He saw the look in Wayne's eye, saw his tense posture, saw that it was taking everything in Wayne not to touch her.

Then, everything came crashing into place.

It made sense. It all made sense. And it killed him.

Now he knew why. He knew why the Demon's Head wanted her. Knew why she was the target of every high-profile criminal in the city. Knew why she attracted every single man in the room... and everywhere else.

She truly was a wonder woman.

And he was supposed to destroy her.

For the first time... he felt his heart sink. He furiously shoved it away, felt the blood and the drugs, the addicting, powerful serum boiling in his veins. Each day, it grew harder to control. But each day, he grew stronger. It wouldn't be long now.

He loosened his collar, took a swig of his champagne, and waited until she'd left Wayne's side. Then, he started for her, flashing her a small smile.

"Prince? Bloody hell, you do clean up nice..."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_If that last interlude is confusing, you'll soon get it. Many of you might get it. Actually, one of the reviewers already has... :D But it's bigger than you think. And if you're still confused, just wait. I promise it'll all make sense.  
_

_And for those of you who guessed Shiva... you win! And sorry for anyone who's a fan of Stephanie Brown or Damian Wayne... but sorry, I really can't stand either of those characters. I won't have any stories with them included.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	33. Cass

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_WOW. You guys are just FANTASTIC. Can't thank you enough! FYI, the last chapter was my favorite one to write. It only gets better from here. :)  
_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
**_

_**My short story superhero detective series **_**ROSE AND SHADOW**_** is NOW available on AMAZON for $0.99! To purchase, copy and paste the link found on my profile. Here's a short summary:**_

_It takes a hero to fight crime. It takes a genius to solve it._

When spunky computer genius and high school sophomore Mallory Belrose discovers that the masked superhero Shadow is her sexy but arrogant next-door neighbor Giuseppe "Sepp" Torani, she finds herself thrown into a dangerous world of crime and mayhem.

**"LIKE" ME ON FACEBOOK! - You can ask me questions - about Hunter's Moon, myself, or anything else! Also, I have art of Hunter's Moon as well, so check it out! - Facebook/serenakenobi  
**

**Follow me on: ****TWITTER AND TUMBLR! See my profile for details. **

**Visit my DEVIANTART** page_ if you'd like to commission me for artwork._

_**If you enjoy Hunter's Moon, also **check out my YA sci-fi mermaid novel **OCEAN OF EMPTINESS **which is available on:** Amazon, Barnes & Noble, and Apple iBookstore for $0.99. Please see my profile for direct links to these sites.  
**_

* * *

I sat on the bed and watched Cassandra sleep for a moment, still in shock from the past few moments. I had to tell Bruce. I had no idea what he would say, but he needed to know. Maybe this would give Bruce and me an excuse to usher everyone out early. I wouldn't mind that at all. But I also didn't want to leave Cassandra here alone. If she happened to wake up in an unfamiliar place... Not a good situation. She seemed deeply asleep, though. I only had a short time. I could get Alfred to cover for me while I tried to explain to Bruce.

Rising to my feet, I glanced at the sleeping girl one last time before I slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me. Then, using my Amazonian speed, I rushed downstairs and halted in the doorway. Taking a second to brush some stray hair back and straighten my dress, I cleared my throat and strode back into the ballroom. Lazy jazz music was playing, and everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds. At the bar I saw Harvey Dent talking with a few gentlemen, and nearby him stood Leo, conversing with someone as well. When I reentered, Leo glanced in my direction, and he frowned, as if sensing my anxiousness. I gave him a slight shake of my head and turned to find Bruce.

Ah, of course. Talking with a small group - most of them women.

"Are you all right?" murmured Alfred, his voice coming from just behind me.

"No." I turned around to face him. "Alfred, someone needs to be watching her - to be with her. She can't be alone right now."

"Who? Your mother?" Alfred looked up sharply, scanning the crowd. "She was just here..."

"No, no. Not Mom. Someone else." I leaned in closer, whispered, "Alfred, I can't explain right now, but there's a small girl asleep in the master bedroom. She needs to have someone with her. I don't think she'll wake, but I need to talk to Bruce for just a moment. I'll be right up, and I'll explain everything. Can you do that?"

Alfred, bless him, nodded. "Of course. Ah, speaking of which, here comes your mother now. Alkyone, would you mind taking a short walk with me?" He held out his arm as my mom came up to us, a slight frown on her face. She also knew something was up. Noting my face, she nodded, took his arm, and walked out with him. Thank goodness for them...

But now for Bruce...

"There you are." Bruce's hand slid into mine, squeezed gently. "You ran off before I could get my dance." Although he flashed me a devilish, playboy smile, his eyes were questioning, concerned. I let him lead me onto the ballroom floor, he stayed towards the edge, so our talk would be a little more private. As I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he placed his on my back, we began to slowly dance.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a low voice, concerned. "You left so abruptly."

"Bruce, it's Shiva," I breathed. "Shiva was here."

He tensed, looked around, likely for other agents of Ra's al Ghul. "I thought she was dead."

"So did I. But she's very much alive. She wanted to see me. She had something to tell me." I inhaled, exhaled sharply, and looked up at him. "Bruce, there's something I need to tell you. When I was coming to find you, I stopped at a small village at the base of the League of Shadow's mountain. In one of the houses, I saw a small girl playing with a knife. I tried to stop her, and I forgot about the event after some time, but now..." I licked my lips, looked away. "It was Shiva's daughter."

"Shiva has a daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes. And she was just here... giving her daughter to me. To us." Now I looked at him again. "Shiva wants us to take care of her daughter from now on. She wants us to protect her."

Bruce's jaw flexed, and I saw several emotions flash across his face. "You're telling me she just dropped her daughter off in our hands?"

"Yes. She's upstairs, sleeping now. Alfred's checking in on her until I can go back up."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know. She can't talk, Bruce. Ra's... and her father did horrible things to her. Made her do horrible things. She doesn't look older than eight, but she's so small - it's hard to tell. But she can't talk."

Bruce's eyes flashed dangerously, and his hand tightened on mine. He was furious. "Do you know what they did?" he demanded, his voice icy.

I tried to hide the pain on my features. "They... they made her kill someone." When he halted for a moment, I had to continue, "They wanted her to be the next Shiva. They wanted another assassin. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be a better fighter than her mother. And that would be hard, if not impossible to achieve."

"Nothing with Ra's surprises me," growled Bruce.

"Bruce," said a cold, deep voice, "Mind if I cut in?"

I turned to see Lex Luthor standing there, one hand behind his back, and the other clearly waiting to take my hand. He was smiling, but his smile set me on edge. It was the grin of a viper.

Bruce cast him a false smile. "Always trying to outdo me, Lex."

Lex laughed. "Just want to steal her away for one dance, Bruce. Afraid that I'll impress her, and she'll change her mind and spend the night with me?"

I faked a smile. "I'm afraid I'm not spending the night with anyone. I have early mornings - I'm in bed before nine."

"Plenty of time," said Lex, flashing me another snake-like smile.

Bruce's hand tightened on my waist and hand. I squeezed back to let him know that I had it under control. I didn't have time for this, but I didn't want to arouse any suspicion, especially now that Lex Luthor was interested in me. Bruce, although he didn't relax, stepped away. "One dance," he said, smiling. "But I did win her for the night, Lex."

But as he leaned forward to give me a quick hug, I whispered in his ear, "I'll make it short. The night's still young, anyway."

Although I'd meant that last sentence as a joking, playful quip, his fingers flexed on my skin, and I heard him give a sharp intake of breath. Strangely satisfied, I pulled away and took Lex's hand, allowing him to lead me in a slow dance to some smooth jazz music. As we began to dance, I cast a quick glance at Bruce and saw him still staring at me, his hands balled into fists, his jaw flexing.

But I had to keep up appearances... if only for a few moments. Lex Luthor was a brilliant man, or so I'd heard. I wondered if he would ever figure out Bruce's playboy facade... But I'd heard disturbing reports on Luthor - some of which might not have been true, but rumors swirled around him, and I didn't like most of what I'd heard. And I certainly didn't like the way he appeared tonight: cold, demanding, arrogant, and dangerous.

I put my hand in his. He immediately drew close, placed his other hand on my waist, sliding it around to my back. Whereas Bruce's hands ignited my skin, I resisted a shiver at Lex's cold fingers. We began moving along to the music, and although I waited for him to start the conversation, he simply gazed at me, as if trying to figure me out.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Luthor?"

"Lex, please," he said with a smile. "I just find it curious. More fascinating, really."

"What is?"

"That a woman like yourself would even think about spending time with Bruce Wayne. I noticed you around him earlier. You're an old friend of his, I think?" When I nodded slowly, he shook his head. "Somehow I just don't see you with him. You seem much too smart for that."

"I think you're mistaking my glasses for brains, but I appreciate it - stereotyping though you are, Mr. Luthor."

He laughed. "Oh, I would never dare," he said. "But speaking of those glasses..." To my irritation, he reached up and started to pull them off. "You would really do so much better without them."

I forced another smile and reached up to keep the glasses on my face. "The glasses stay on."

"Shame," said Lex. "You have such beautiful eyes."

"Eyes that need glasses to see, I'm afraid."

"Contacts," said Lex. "Heard of them?"

I was already despising him. Arrogant ass...

"No, afraid not." I was anxious to return to Cassandra. I looked around for Alfred but didn't seem him. I hoped nothing had gone wrong.

"So," Lex was saying, "What will it take for me to steal you away from Bruce?" He flashed another supposedly charming smile. "I think you'll find me much more... stimulating than Mr. Wayne. I have a helicopter than could take us anywhere in the world. No restrictions. What say we sneak out, you and I? I'll tell my pilot to start it up."

And already he was trying to order me around. Show over.

"Oh, would you look at that?" I said in a falsely disappointed voice. "I think this dance is long over." I pulled out of his hold, smiled sweetly, and swept past him, being sure to shove him in the shoulder ever so slightly, but enough so that he'd notice.

"I'm not used to being refused," he called after me, almost a warning.

"My heart bleeds," I returned with false sympathy. "I guess you'll have to get used to it eventually. Might as well be now." As I turned away, I didn't miss the dangerous glint in his eyes. But I didn't care. I had more important things to worry about, and Lex Luthor was not even on my radar.

* * *

While the last of the guests trickled out, I returned upstairs to the bedroom. Mom was sitting in an armchair, reading, and Cassandra was still asleep.

"She's sleeping so soundly," Mom murmured. "Poor baby."

My chest clenched. "You should get some rest, Mom. I'll stay with her."

"You sure, hon?"

I nodded. Mom rose, pressed a hand to my shoulder, and left the room quietly. I gazed down at the sleeping girl, wondering what to do... So many things to think about. For one, I didn't know if she'd remember me. I didn't know if she would be hostile. She was certainly dangerous, but she'd been through such trauma.

A few hours passed, and the when the last of the guests had trickled out, Bruce entered the room, loosening his tie. He looked at me, then down to the bed. His jaw clenched, and he halted beside me, pulling his tie out of his shirt collar.

"She's... so small," he murmured.

I nodded sadly. "I can't even imagine what she's been through..."

We stood there in silence for a long moment.

"Diana," said Bruce in a low voice. "I don't know anything about raising a child."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean we can't learn." I looked at him with a small smile. "We turned out okay... and we have the two best models in the world to help us."

"I know, but..." Bruce trailed off, rubbing his stubble-covered chin. "Still..."

I pressed a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be hard... especially with her background. But Shiva trusted me - trusted us to help her. I'm not going to let her down... and Cassandra needs a home."

"It could be a trick," said Bruce dubiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Ra's already knows who we are. And I trust Shiva more than most people, so even if you have doubts, I don't. And I'm going to step in as Cass's mother, whether you agree to it or not."

Bruce's jaw clenched, and he looked away. "I never said I wouldn't. But you know me, Diana. And with our lifestyle..."

"With our lifestyle, we can teach her to help people," I urged him. "We can teach her the right way. She's still very young. She still has time. She could be open to the idea after what she's been through. Look at me and what I went through - and I'm fine. I can handle it. And if Cass is anything like Shiva, I think she can too. But she'll need us. You know that better than anyone."

I saw the haunted expression marking Bruce's face as he stared down at Cassandra.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I do."

After a long moment of silence, I sighed. "Bruce... I know this is going to be a difficult change... And I know you're hesitant..."

"Hesitant? No. Concerned? Yes. But would you really think that I'd reject her?" Bruce said, bleakness overwhelming his voice. It nearly broke my heart, watching and listening to him. "Diana... If she's alone... She needs a family. And we might not be the most... functional, but it seems that we're all she has now. Of course we'll adopt her."

Hot fire blossomed in my chest; I slid my hand through his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. He retracted his arm, slid it around my back to rest at my hip. Together we stood there quietly for a moment until he released me. "It's late. We should get some rest, too. I'll take the couch. You staying here?" When I nodded, he continued, "All right. We'll go in shifts. Let me know when you want some sleep." And he left the room.

I took a seat in the large chaise and leaned back, lost in thought. So much was happening all at once. And I had an ill feeling that something was coming. I couldn't put my finger on it... but my Amazonian instincts told me something was off. Something more than simple criminals.

No, something was coming. And I wasn't sure it was fully... human. Or mortal...

Unsettled, I cracked my neck and tried to focus on something else. I reached a hand up to my lips... remembered Bruce's mouth against mine...

Everything had changed tonight. The question was... where did we go from here?

* * *

I didn't sleep for most of the night. But I hadn't realized I'd dozed off until I felt a cool breeze on my face. I blinked rapidly, stared as the early morning rays hit the sky over the rolling hills. Early dawn. Alert, I sat up and looked at Cassandra. She was still there... but she was moving. I stayed perfectly still as she started to wake. When she finally opened her eyes, she fingered the blankets, then bolted upright, looking around with wide, startled eyes. She focused on me and tensed, as if ready to bolt... or strike.

"Hi, Cassandra," I said with a small smile. "My name's Diana."

She sat there, perfectly still, like a cat waiting to run.

I slowly rose to my feet. "I know this is confusing, but don't worry. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you... not anymore. I'm going to be taking care of you... if you'll let me. My name's Diana."

Cassandra stared at me with those large, luminous eyes. She didn't say anything, of course, but I saw a question, then a flash of recognition in her eyes, and she frowned a little. I knew immediately: she remembered me.

I drew closer, but still stayed a few feet away from the bed. "You remember me, don't you?" I said softly.

She slowly nodded. Good, she understood English. It wouldn't surprise me if she knew multiple languages.

I smiled, crouched down beside the bed. "Cassandra... I know this is hard for you. But your mother... She wanted you to be safe. I'm her friend. And she wanted me to protect you, to keep you safe. And I will. Do you understand?"

I saw a flash of pain in her eyes - both her face remained passive. Then, she slowly nodded.

I paused. "Can you sign at all?"

A moment passed, then she lifted her hand and placed her thumb and fingers close together, meaning: a little. Then, she slowly made the motion for "where", and I knew she was asking where she was. She needed the whole picture.

"You're in Gotham City, in America," I told her. "This is my home. And your home too, if you want."

Her face still remained inscrutable, but I saw another flash of pain in her eyes. She looked away, out to the balcony. Her little face was haunted... Likely of the memories of her recent past. I knew that look: I saw it in Bruce's face every day. She was remembering death. Only... death caused by her own hands.

This poor girl... she wasn't a murderer. She was a child. And Cain, her father, had put her through hell.

"Oh, sweetie," I said, feeling tears rising into my eyes. I rose slightly, placed my hands on her arms. "No one's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe here. You're safe." I swallowed as she looked back at me. Her head bowed. Overcome with emotion, I rose and took her into my arms, cradling her as I sat on the bed. She was still for a moment, then relaxed and curled into me. No sounds of crying, no sniffling - no sounds at all. She was strong... but she was hurting so much.

When she finally pulled away, looking slightly better, I studied her.

"How old are you, Cassandra?" I asked with a small smile.

She held up seven fingers, flickered to eight. She was almost eight.

"Almost eight? When's your birthday?"

She shrugged. She didn't know.

"Well, we'll have to fix that," I said with a grin, hiding my rage at Cain. "You can pick your birthday, Cassandra. Would you like that?"

She slowly nodded, then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She made a small frown, then signed "name."

"You don't want to be called Cassandra?" When she shook her head, I nodded. "Okay. How about Cass? Cassie?" She nodded to both. "OK, Cassie it is."

The door creaked; Cass tensed, startled, and looked on with suspicious eyes as Bruce entered the room. "Hello, Cass," said Bruce quietly, his deep blue eyes shining in the dim light. "I'm Bruce." His voice, deep and vibrating, was comforting, even if he didn't mean it to be.

I rose to my feet, stood beside him. "Bruce is my friend. He lives here, too. This is his house."

"Our house," corrected Bruce. I knew he was uncertain, but he did a good job of hiding it. "You're safe here, Cass. Diana and I are going to take care of you, keep you safe. You don't have to be afraid."

She stared up at him, studying him closely, as if trying to ascertain if he were a threat or not. After a long pause, she glanced at his hand, which had gone to my waist, and nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked after a moment. "We have breakfast downstairs, if you want."

She nodded again. Another short pause, then she slipped out of bed and hopped onto the floor. Together, Bruce and I led her down the hall, downstairs, and finally into the kitchen. The sun was beginning to shine, and the breakfast nook was already occupied by Mom, sipping tea and chatting with Alfred, who was cooking pancakes on the stove. When we entered, Cass took my hand, hesitant and wary. I squeezed it and halted just in the doorway. Mom and Alfred, upon our entering, paused their conversation and looked at us.

"Mom, Alfred... this is Cassie. Cassie, this is my Mom... and Alfred." I smiled down at her. "They're my family."

Mom smiled warmly at Cassie. "Hi, Cassie. You hungry? Alfred's just made some delicious pancakes. You'd better have a few before Bruce takes them all." She shot a grin to Bruce, who shook his head, used to her teasing.

Cass nodded and came over with me to the breakfast nook. She studied Mom curiously, looking especially at her bald head. But when Alfred put a plate of huge pancakes in front her, her eyes lit up.

"For you, miss," said Alfred. "Would you care for some fruit as well?" He held out a plate of berries and whip cream.

Cass nodded, her eyes wide, and she immediately took a berry and ate it, then quickly at several more. And I knew immediately she and Alfred would be the best of friends.

Bruce took a seat across from me, next to Mom, and handed Cassie the syrup. He shot me a small smile, which I returned. When Mom started up the conversation again, Cass sat there quietly, listening to us talk. I think it comforted her, and although her facial features betrayed nothing, I had a feeling that she was slowly growing aware that she was in a safe place.

In other words, she had a home. It would be a very long road ahead, but it was a start.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

In the slums of heart of the Narrows, a shadowed figure entered a long abandoned apartment. The door creaked slightly as he entered, and with each step he took, the floorboards squeaked. But most of the building was empty - it didn't matter. No one would care, and no one would know that he'd been here. No one had been here for years. He stood in the main living room of the apartment, looked around. Dust covered everything. The apartment was mostly empty - but a few spare pieces of furniture still remained. A small, broken lamp on the floor. A few knickknacks.

After a moment, he moved into one of the bedrooms. It was the smaller of the two, and clearly meant for a child. Although the bed and furniture were gone, he saw a small brush lying on the floor, covered with dust, and a few red hair ties. Then, he saw the closet doors had been opened. Curious, he opened the doors all the way and looked around. Nothing. Looking up, he saw a hatch in the closet ceiling. Interesting...

He opened the hatch and reached up. He only felt cobwebs, dust... then, his fingers grabbed something cold, hard, metallic. Heavy. He grabbed the object and pulled it down. It was a small golden necklace... Clearly in the ancient Grecian style, with a touch of something unfamiliar. Meant for a girl, obviously. He turned it over, saw that a small inscription had been carved into it. He couldn't read it, however. The letters looked similar to Greek, but not quite.

His muscles flexed involuntarily; he felt the venom boiling in his veins, hungry for more. He needed another dose... a stronger dose. Taking out his phone, he dialed a number.

"It's me," he said, his voice deep, growling, and heavily accented. "I'm ready for my next treatment. I want double the amount this time."

A pause, then, "You know the risks," came a silky, smooth voice on the other end. "If you double now, the potential withdrawal -"

"I know the risks," he growled. "If you want this to succeed, I'll need more. I'm still not strong enough. Not for the kind of fight you're asking. You should know."

"Indeed I do," replied the smooth voice. "Very well. Meet at the normal spot, and we'll increase your dosage. Have you received the shipments?"

"Yes. The Commissioner has been very helpful in avoiding detection. The fool has no idea what's coming to this city. Still... I believe one more shipment should be sent. As a backup. Have it sent to my man, Sionis. He should take care of it."

"Already done," the smooth voice replied. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for this fight? I did train him, after all. I know my protege... and he is not one to take risks... at least not with other people's lives. Do what you must. Then, bring them back to me. Both of them. As for her... bring her back unsullied. I want her in perfect condition."

Against his better judgment, he felt a strange clenching in his chest. The venom burned through his veins; he shoved any hesitation away. "I'll do what I can, but you know what she is."

"Indeed. But with these extra doses, you shouldn't have a problem. If you do... It will be _your _problem," the smooth voice warned. "I do not take to failure well. I am giving you a golden opportunity. Do not waste it, Bane." And the connection was cut off.

Bane put away his phone and stared down at the small necklace in his hand. He wondered what the inscription said. Bane's fingers brushed over the gold, and he slipped it into his pocket, tucked safely away. He looked over at the place where her bed had been, then returned to the living room and looked around.

This had been her home once... years ago. She, the perfect creature that she was, had lived in the worst spot on earth. She'd lived in this hell for years, but nothing had damaged her... not her appearance, nor her soul. She was better than he... She had lived through this, and she had survived. She was a true warrior.

Letting out a small growl, he turned and left the room. Time for another dose. Soon, he would be strong... perhaps even strong enough to defeat her. But a small part of him, a very small part of him hoped... hoped that he wouldn't be.

He would break the Bat. But her...

He didn't know if he could break _her._

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_It's going to get a lot more intense in these next chapters. Just a lot going on - especially with the real introduction of one of our main villains. I say ONE, because yes, there are others. :) And obviously, more Cass development. PLUS - more Bruce/Diana moments coming up. Very, very, very good moments. :D  
_

_PS: If you've purchased ROSE AND SHADOW and/or OCEAN OF EMPTINESS, please leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys think! :) I love hearing from all of you.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	34. Stay

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_As always, you guys are just too amazing. For all of you **YOUNG JUSTICE** fans - I was thinking of writing a one-shot YJ fic - with some BM/WW thrown in. Interested?_

**NOTE:**_ So SO sorry for this delayed update. I've been working on my revisions for my book. Hope you understand!__  
_

**"LIKE" ME ON FACEBOOK! - You can ask me questions - about Hunter's Moon, myself, or anything else! Also, I have art of Hunter's Moon as well, so check it out! - Facebook/serenakenobi  
**

**Follow me on: ****TWITTER AND TUMBLR! See my profile for details. **

**Visit my DEVIANTART** page_ if you'd like to look at my artwork.  
_

* * *

It was two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. Too many nightmares... nightmares involving Ares, Hippolyta, and Artemis. I didn't even know if my friend was still alive. I was pouring over police and news reports in my room, when I heard a light knock on the door. Frowning, I placed my laptop on the nightstand and flew over to the door. Upon opening it, I saw a small figure retreating a few steps.

"Cassie!" I smiled warmly down at her. In response, she drew close again. "What is it, sweetie?"

Cassie pointed into my room.

"Of course, hon. You don't even have to ask," I told her, and took her hand as she reached for it. I swung her up into my arms - she was so light - and carried her over to my bed, setting her down. As I sat next to her, she curled up towards me and sighed quietly. I placed a hand on her head and started to stroke her hair, as Mom had done for me when I was little. Within minutes, she was asleep.

I continued to type with one hand, and soon discovered an email from Helena. She wanted to meet again. I wrote back for her to come over tomorrow. She could meet Cass - who would love her, I knew. Helena would be a fun aunt. I checked a few more emails - one from Leo, talking about a new work schedule, and a few from Bruce - just random things. But I couldn't go back to sleep. Uneasiness had taken over me, and I didn't know when it would disappear.

As I read through a few more emails, there came another quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," I said softly.

Bruce slowly opened the door and paused when he saw Cassandra. His face was haggard, his eyes weary, and his hair messy. He was in a pair of pajama pants and a loose T-shirt. I knew he'd been having nightmares. We'd gone through this routine more times than I could count during our long friendship.

"Hey, Princess," he murmured, and entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Couldn't sleep either?" When I shook my head, he came over to us and gently took a seat on the bed on Cass's other side. He stretched his legs out, leaned back against the padded headboard, and rubbed his eyes.

"Nightmares again?" I questioned.

"Mmm. You too?" he mumbled, folding his arms over his chest and shutting his eyes.

"Yeah."

We said nothing else. Bruce drifted in and out of sleep, I continued to stroke Cassie's hair. She was curled in between Bruce and me, and she didn't wake again. Just another long night in the Wayne household. But it was moments like these that I treasured more than anything else.

The next morning, I woke up to find I had drifted off, and Cass and Bruce were both gone. It was still early, however, and the sun had yet to rise. Rubbing my eyes, I first checked Cass's room, but she wasn't there. Slightly concerned, I went downstairs and looked around. My mother and Alfred weren't up yet, and the house was quiet. Then, my Amazonian hearing caught a small sound, and a deep, quiet voice. I made my way up to the kitchen doorway and peeked inside.

Bruce had made hot chocolate and was piling whipped cream in Cass's mug. She watched the whipped cream like a hawk, then looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Then, to my surprise and delight, Bruce signed "Thank you," then said it aloud. Cass repeated the sign. Then, Bruce talked and signed simultaneously: "I... would like... more... please..." His voice was calm, deep, soothing. Comforting.

Again, she mimicked his actions almost as soon as he finished signing. Hera, she was a fast learner. Then, she signed "Thank you" again.

"You're very welcome," Bruce said, signing that as well. Cass then signed, asking for more whipped cream, and opened her mouth, pointing inside. Bruce laughed. "Here," he said, amusement lacing his voice. He took her hand and put a dab of the whipped cream on each finger. She held up her hand, looking fascinated, and then... she grinned.

She was _smiling_. Actually smiling. Oh, Hera...

"Goofy girl," Bruce muttered, shaking his head. He took a seat next to her and flipped open the cover of his computer tablet.

Cass admired her whipped cream fingers, then caught sight of me and waved the hand at me. I smiled, entered the kitchen. Bruce shot me a half-smile as I came up behind him. I pressed a hand to his shoulder and grinned at Cass.

"Mm... that's for me, right?"

Cass pulled her hand away and shook her head.

I laughed. "Oh, okay... I'll just have to get my own." I took the can off the table and sprayed a bunch in my mouth. Cass stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Hey," Bruce said, tapping me on the back, sounding annoyed. "I'm trying to teach our daughter good manners, Princess."

I swallowed the whipped cream and kissed Cass warmly on the forehead. "She's got beautiful manners. It's me that's the slob." I took a seat next to her and helped myself to a banana. Cass ate the whipped cream off each finger and then pointed to the banana. I signed the word for her. Throughout the rest of the morning, both Bruce and I signed with her. She was an incredibly fast learner, and I knew she understood everything. But no sound came from her mouth. We learned that she was unable to read, either.

When Mom and Alfred entered the kitchen about an hour and a half later, I rose from my seat and took the phone.

"I'm calling work - not going to be in next week."

"No?" said Mom, giving Cass a big hug.

"Nope. You homeschooled me, Mom, and I turned out just fine. I think for at least this year... Cass is going to do the same." I dialed Leo's number. It rang a few times, and then the phone clicked. I heard a rasping cough in the background, and then Leo's voice came on the phone, more deep and rough than usual.

"Diana?" he said.

"Leo? That you?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, it's me." There, his voice sounded more normal. "Good morning."

"Morning... are you all right?" I said, puzzled. "That didn't sound like you."

"Oh, I'm fine." He cleared his throat again. "Spring allergies, darling. Don't tell me you've got them, too. Not calling in sick, are you?" There was a playful note in his voice, but also something else. Something I couldn't place.

"I wish I could... I hate to do this to you, but I need to take next week off. Some family things. I'm sorry to do this to you over the phone..."

"Family business? Not your mum?"

"No, no.. it's... well, it's a long story."

"Apparently now I've got time, now that I don't have to babysit you," he said gruffly. But I heard a bit of disappointment creeping in his voice.

I wondered how I'd explain this. I wasn't ready to let everyone know we had a child with us. Not only would the media go crazy, but I wanted to protect Cass as much as possible, and she certainly wasn't ready to be in the spotlight. And then, there was that tiny little issue of Bruce and me... One that would need to be resolved, one way or another.

"It's not forever, Boss," I reassured him. "I'll be back."

A pause. "Good," he said, his voice quiet and... strangely sad. How odd.

* * *

The day passed by so quickly. Bruce and I continued to teach Cass how to sign. We stayed home to avoid any media, and spent most of the day outside or in the kitchen. Cass was loving cooking lessons. We tried to avoid anything that would remind her of her training with her father... but Bruce... he had a slightly different opinion than I did.

"We can't avoid it forever, Diana," he said quietly, that night in the cave. "She's going to have to face it someday."

I glanced up at him from my own computer. My eyes narrowed. "She's only seven, Bruce. It can wait."

"For how long?" He turned in his chair to face me, his face shadowed against the brightly lit screens. "She's smart, Diana. Very smart. She'll figure out what we do eventually, probably sooner than later."

"What's your point?"

His jaw flexed. "Shiva wanted us to train her... the right way. Maybe we should start thinking about it."

"No," I said instantly. "It's too soon."

"Did your mother start _you_ too soon?" he demanded.

I glared at him. "That's completely different."

"Maybe. But maybe not as different as you think. I watched Cass, Diana. She's different. She can predict someone's movements. I saw her today outside when we were throwing a frisbee around. She knew exactly where it would land. But she was watching me - watching how I threw it. She was predicting what I would do, and where and how I would throw it." He paused, rubbed his scruffy chin. "She's a fighter, Diana. One way or another, you're going to have to see that."

"Of course I see it," I snapped. "That doesn't mean I think we should start training her now."

Bruce paused, regarded me sternly. "Sooner rather than later. Because at the rate we're going, Batman and Wonder Woman will have a lot of enemies. If Cass figures out who we are... It could be dangerous for her."

I looked away. I knew he was right. "It's still too soon," I muttered. "She needs to adjust to us first."

"Agreed." His voice softened. "Diana... You know me. The last thing I want for her is to... is to end up like me."

I looked at him, startled.

"But one day," he continued, "She's going to face her parents. And she needs to be ready."

I rose to my feet, leaned down, and placed my hands on his face, tilting his head up towards me. "I know," I said softly, brushing away strands of hair from his face. "But Bruce, you're wrong." I pressed my forehead to his, inhaled his scent. His gloved hands came up and gently grasped my arms. "I kind of like how you've ended up." With a gentle, teasing smile, I nudged his nose with mine and pulled away before I lost control and kissed him.

He hesitated, then released me and turned back to the computer, clearing his throat.

Feeling my cheeks redden, I moved toward one of the monitors and watched the Wayne Manor security cameras. However, when I saw something in one of the windows, I paused and stared at it.

"Bruce..." I stared the image through the window, where a strange, yet familiar shape had taken light against the billowing clouds. "You need to see this."

"Hmm." Bruce made a noncommittal noise, not really paying attention. But when he came over and followed my eyes, his gaze locked on the light in the sky - a light specifically in the shape of a bat. It was a focused beam, coming from downtown Gotham. It was almost like... a signal, a call for help. Bruce stared at it for a long moment, then looked at me.

"Could be a trap," I said.

"Could be."

"Could have an entire gang waiting for us."

"Could be." He returned his eyes to the signal for one moment.

"With machine guns."

"Mm-hmm." Then, he gave me a sideways glance. "No problem there."

"Nope," I agreed; and together we hurried to the Tumbler.

* * *

The signal was coming from a rooftop of a building near the police station. It was a huge floodlight, and on top, covering the light in the shape of a bat, was roughly-cut out tarp. Even with my vision it was a little hard to see who was up there. As far as I could tell, it was only one figure.

"It's Gordon," said Batman. He must've been zooming in through his specialized lenses.

"Gordon?" I said, honestly surprised. "What's with the light?"

"We'll find out." He rose and leaped off the rooftop, spreading his arms wide as his memory-cloth turned into his glider.

"Show off," I muttered, and flew after him.

We came from opposite directions, just in case there happened to be an ambush. Bruce sneaked up on Gordon from the side, and I came from behind. As I hovered in the darkness a few yards behind Gordon, I saw the Lieutenant look up in the sky and stick his hands in his pockets. Then, Bruce knocked lightly on the floodlight, and Gordon turned sharply to face him. When he saw Batman, he relaxed.

"Oh, it's you. Good." Gordon looked around. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Care to explain this?" Bruce demanded, motioning to the light.

"I never got your phone number," said Gordon. "I needed a way to contact you."

"There are more subtle ways," Batman said, with a hint of dryness lacing his voice.

Gordon stared at him for a second, startled, then smirked. "Humor. Didn't know you had it in you."

"He has his moments," I said, coming up behind him. Gordon didn't flinch this time, just gave me a small smile as I came to stand a few feet away from Bruce. "So..." I looked at the light. "A Bat-signal?"

"More or less," Gordon said. "It's a little blatant, but I figure it lets everyone know you two are out there. Makes the criminals afraid. And if they're even a little afraid, it's the first bit of hope in years, and I'll take it. Consider this a test-run. I wanted to see if you would actually show up."

"You could be in more danger than before," Batman growled. "And so could your family, if someone found out who's putting this up."

"Yeah, well..." Gordon's shoulder slumped a bit. "Barbara's moving out. Taking Jimmy with her. Barbara - my daughter - is going to stay with me. She's in middle school, so we don't want to take her out of the system right now." He looked away, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I didn't know what to say. "Jim... I'm so sorry. I thought..." I trailed off, abandoning my lower, more throaty Wonder Woman voice for my normal voice. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time coming," Gordon said with a sigh. "It wasn't fair of me to bring her to Gotham. This is no place to raise a family. Barbara's from the suburbs. She shouldn't be here. I was selfish, and I made mistakes when I was younger. But I can't leave Gotham - not now. Too much to be done." He rubbed his chin.

"Still," I said after a pause. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Gordon cleared his throat, motioned to the light. "Anyway, what do you guys think? Will it work?"

I looked at Bruce; he appeared deep in thought. I knew that he was concerned for Gordon's safety.

"It will," said Bruce finally. "But not right now. It's still too dangerous, and Loeb's still in charge at the moment. Once we get him... it might work."

"I like it," I said. "Although there's no Wonder Woman symbol on it... Might be a little discrimination going on, hm?" But I shot a grin to Gordon, who smiled back. "No, I like it. I think it works. But in the meantime..." I exchanged glances with Bruce. "We'll need to figure out a better form of communication."

"Agreed. That's why I have this." Bruce produced a small earpiece out of one of his belt compartments. He gave it to Gordon, who squinted and held it up in the light. "It's set to a signal bounced through a dozen different satellites. No one can trace it." Unspoken were the words "Not even you."

"All right," said Gordon, sounding pleased. "Looks good." He slipped it into his ear. "But listen, this isn't the only reason I needed to talk to you. I overheard a conversation between Commissioner Loeb, Flass, and someone else on the phone. They were talking about shipments - they mentioned the last one was coming in tomorrow night."

"Shipments of what?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know. They didn't say. Loeb's still technically on vacation, so it was hard to hear him and the stranger on the phone."

"We've heard something about that, too," I mused, glancing at Batman. "We haven't actually been able to locate the shipments yet. Do you know where the shipment was being sent?"

"Don't know. I didn't hear much," said Gordon regretfully. "But I'm guessing something bad. Drugs, maybe?"

"We'll find out," said Batman.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"Didn't catch the full name... but Flass called him Mr. Sera. Sound familiar?"

"No, afraid not," I replied. "Could be an alias, though. Or a middle-man. We'll find out, though. One way or another," I added in a dark mutter.

"Now how will I find out if it..." But as he looked up, Batman had already disappeared. Then, he looked at me. "How does he do that?"

I shook my head and rose into the air. "I've known him for practically my entire life... and I still don't know." I gave him a loose salute. "We'll be in touch. Take care, Jim."

"You, too."

And I flew off into the night after my partner.

"Bruce," I said in the com. "I'm done being nice. It's time to go in."

"Agreed. Time for a talk with the Commissioner," he growled.

When he came back from his vacation, Loeb was in for quite a surprise, I thought grimly.

* * *

**Interlude: Alkyone**

* * *

Of all the things that had occurred in her long, weary life, Alkyone had never expected a life like this. She had always believed she would die on the battlefield beside her sisters... and eventually reunite with the man she had loved in Elysium... and the child that had never been born. She would die a glorious, Amazon death. She had resigned herself to it... She had waited for it. It had never come.

Instead, she had been swept away from the horrors and blood of war to an island paradise, hidden away from the world. While Amazons had been long-living before, this... this was different. There, on Themyscira, they were immortal goddesses. Allowed to regain her spirit, Alkyone meditated, prayed, and swallowed whole the life that had been given to her. The loss of her husband and child in the war had damaged her - both inside and out. So she waited, and she began to heal.

Hundreds of years passed. Soon, more than a thousand years. And Alkyone found herself growing restless. The meditation did nothing. The daily rides and hikes and runs through the jungle had been passed through once too often. She'd swum the sea as far as she could go. She knew every inch of the island.

And she was lonely. Her heart was open, and ready for another child. She was ready to be a mother again, ready to love. She wanted another baby. But the gods were cruel... and Hippolyta even more so. The Amazons were meant to stay forever on Themysicra, forever to remain as they were - warriors, women, battle-comrades. Never wives. Never lovers. Never mothers. She was forever denied a family... children.

And her heart grew bitter against the gods. She was enraged when, ironically, they granted Hippolyta a child. A baby girl. Hippolyta named the baby Diana - Diana, born on the night of the Hunter's Moon. A perfect child. And Alkyone knew. She knew Hippolyta did not deserve the baby. She knew what she had to do.

But she never expected to go through with it. Never expected to end up on Man's World... or end up in Gotham City. She had to learn the language, fast. And being an Amazon, she was mostly fluent within two weeks. But she had to learn everything. She had to get money, had to find a place to live. She first was directed to a women's shelter. Soon enough, she got herself a job, then another. She started to save money. Eventually enough to become a U.S. citizen.

A few years later, she had several jobs, a ratty apartment, and a gorgeous toddler who she loved to death. She was overworked, weary... and she had lost her immortality. Her life would still be long, much longer than the average human. But still... she would eventually die. And yet... she'd never been happier in her life.

Never in her life... until now.

It was ten thirty, and the house was quiet. Alkyone had lit a few scented candles that burned warmly as she organized the kitchen a little, cleaning up after doing some crafts with Cass. Chris Botti's "My One and Only Love" played softly in the background, soothing her. She hadn't felt better in years. The cancer seemed to be losing the fight... And she seemed to feel better every day. Tonight, she was simply relaxing, enjoying the quiet moment. She swayed gently to the music and placed a jar back on the counter.

As she turned, she found Alfred entering the room. A smile crossed his face. Without hesitation, he made his way over to her and took her hand and waist. She briefly mused on the fact that they had done this so often, they seemed to fit seamlessly together.

Together, they swayed to the music.

"We haven't done this in a while," remarked Alfred, keeping his voice quiet.

Alkyone took in the middle-aged butler: his dark, thinning hair, his sharp but steady eyes, and his warm smile. "It's been too long," she agreed. "But we've been busy."

"Ah, children," said Alfred dryly, drawing out a smile from her.

"Such a trial," Alkyone sighed dramatically, but she grinned.

"Indeed." A pause, then he added, "I recall when we did this nearly every evening... I must admit I missed this."

Her heart warmed at his words. "So did I. But now it's even better. Our children are back. And I'm finally starting to heal," she said softly.

His rough, callused hand, worn from years of work, squeezed hers. "I could not be more grateful for that," he said, his voice slightly rasping. His eyes were glittering and warm. "You cannot comprehend how much it's pained me to see you so ill."

"But I had you, Alfred. You've always been there." Alkyone gazed at him.

"Your friendship has been the most important of my life," replied the butler. "And I will always be there for you. You know that. I just ask one thing, my dear..." He didn't even hesitate. He knew her too well. They'd gone through too much to hold back. "Stay," he said. "Be there... for an old butler. For an old friend."

She knew what he meant. He wasn't asking her not to leave. He was asking her to stay well. To stay healthy. To stay with him.

Alkyone smiled at him, but her eyes were filled with tears. "Always, my dearest friend." And their foreheads pressed together, their eyes sliding shut as they focused on the moment - on each other. In that one, quiet, simple moment, nothing else mattered.

Neither of them noticed as Bruce strode into the room. However, his head was down; he was fully concentrated on his phone screen. But when he looked up, he did a double take, halted in the doorway, and stared at them. After a second, he glanced around and slowly backed out.

The Amazon and the butler continued to dance, unaware of the world around them.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Ergh, so I know I promised you some romantic Bruce/Di moments, but I couldn't fit them all into this chapter. But they ARE COMING VERY SOON! Do not fear!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	35. Tension

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_As always, thank you! :) I'm sorry for this late update - I just learned I have pretty severe anemia, and my energy has been zilch for the past several weeks. That plus really bad headaches... FUN TIMES.  
_

_But also... I've been working on my novel... :D ... Can't go into detail now, but hopefully very soon!  
_

_I think you'll enjoy the new character in this chapter. :) Just sayin. PS - Happy late Star Wars Day! May the 4th be with you! :) I think you'll all catch the SW reference in this chapter.  
_

**Follow me on: **

**FACEBOOK - Facebook/serenakenobi  
**

**TWITTER - serenakenobi  
**

**TUMBLR - serenakenobi (dot) tumblr  
**

**Visit my DEVIANTART** page_ if you'd like to look at my artwork.  
_

* * *

In the early hours of the night, I came down to the Batcave to discover that Loeb had just returned from his extended vacation. Also, Bruce had found out something quite interesting... and unsettling.

"Look at this, Di," he said, pulling up a vid on screen. "Got it off a snitch last night while you were taking out that group of drug lords." The video started. It was a camera feed of a shipping dock. I watched as several men unloaded heavy boxes of cargo and placed them in an unidentified truck. It was too dark to see anything special about the truck. However, one of the men paused, then put one of the boxes down and opened it.

"Machine guns?" I said, startled. "That's what they're shipping in?"

"Weapons," said Bruce grimly. "They have some serious firepower."

"What dock is this?"

"I can't tell. I've tried enhancing this as much as possible, but not only does the computer need work, but this feed is low quality." He rubbed his chin. "I've been pouring through Loeb's files, everything he has... well, you know. But they're so hush hush about this. Something bigger's going on. Something maybe even Loeb is scared of."

Bruce then pulled up blueprints of Loeb's very nice house in the most expensive section of Gotham.

"Time to move in?" I said right away, ensuring my golden armbands were on firmly.

Bruce nodded. His hair had gotten even longer in the past few months. The longest strands just barely touched his shoulders, while some strands hung in front of his face. His face was hardened, a little haggard from lack of sleep, and covered in black scruff, but his eyes were burning with determination. He was beautiful.

I had never loved him so much.

"We'll find out what's going on," he said, interrupting my train of thought. "One way or another." He pulled his cowl over his face and headed toward the Tumbler. He leaped down into the open Tumbler; upon joining him, I said warily, "Bruce... we're playing this close to the vest."

"Since when have we done it any other way?" He pressed his foot down on the gas and took off out through the waterfall.

I smirked, but quickly grew serious again. "This isn't a good situation. If we go after Loeb... Well, we could be seen as terrorists. Public enemies."

"Right now I could care less about what people think," he said coldly. "Gotham is run by the mafia."

A pause, then, "Good," I said, satisfied. "Just wanted to know we're on the same page. You know, before we question him. Just in case... he ends up with a dislocated arm, or something like that."

Even through the cowl lenses, I knew he was giving me a look. "Right," he said. "I thought your lasso made people tell the truth?"

"Oh, it does." When I said nothing more, I saw him give a small, dark grin.

We were definitely on the same wavelength. But Gotham needed a wake-up call, and playing things safe wasn't going to get this city anywhere. Time for some more proactive work. Interrogation. Make Loeb and all of his mob cronies afraid. Because fear was the only thing that would work on them. Fear... and maybe a few good kicks.

* * *

Loeb's mansion was in one of Gotham's most extravagant areas. As we ditched the Tumbler and continued over rooftops, I realized that I recognized this place - but for an odd reason. One reason was that Helena had lived here, a long time ago, before her parents had died. But the other reason...

As we alighted on adjacent rooftops, I looked around and muttered, "Bruce... don't you own that house?" It was the townhouse right next to Loeb's.

"Yes. Another way to keep an eye on him," Batman muttered. "I bought it a few months ago."

I shook my head. "You are driven," I muttered back. Crouching low on the roof, I saw the good commissioner move in front of a large window. He was dressed in a ridiculously embroidered robe, and he held a thick cigar in one hand. He was smirking and talking to someone.

Bruce cursed under his breath. "I think it's a hooker."

"So... what, we wait for another night?"

"No. We'll keep her out of the way, but I want answers," Batman growled. "I need you to cut the power, Di. You see the lines?"

I scanned the area, then saw where the house connected to the electrical box. "Got it. Standby." And I carefully swooped down and sneaked up to the electrical box.

"On my mark."

I took hold of the wires.

"_One._ _Two. Three._" And simultaneously, I cut the power to Loeb's house as Bruce abruptly dropped from the rooftop and crashed right down through the opposite window, right into Loeb's bedroom. I heard a scream and flew up into the window, dropping onto the floor. Batman grabbed Loeb by his collar and shoved him against the wall. The hooker gasped when she saw me. She was young - probably only eighteen.

"It's all right," I assured her in my lower, aloof Wonder Woman voice. "Stay calm."

But the girl fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her on the floor. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Batman.

"Who are you working for?" the Batman growled viciously.

"Go to hell, Batfreak," Loeb spat, but he was shaking.

Batman glared down at him. "Keep this up, and smashing into another wall head-on will be the_ least_ painful experience of your night."

Loeb swallowed. "I... I don't know."

Batman's hand squeezed around his throat.

"I don't," gasped out Loeb.

I glared at the man. "You're lying," I said softly, dangerously. "Your first mistake. Batman," I said, taking my lasso off my belt. "Let's try a little different form of questioning, shall we?"

Bruce knocked his head back into the wall and released him long enough so I could slip the lasso over Loeb's fat head.

"What the hell?" gasped out Loeb just before I tightened the noose.

"Answer the question," snarled Batman. "Who are you working for?"

Loeb was sweating, and he winced as the lasso forced him to blurt out: "I don't know his real name! He calls himself Mr. Sera."

"And why are you having weapons shipped in to Gotham?" Batman snapped.

Loeb whimpered. "I... I don't know."

Batman leaned closer. "Wrong answer."

"I don't know!" yelped Loeb. "I was getting paid a lot of money to keep my mouth shut. But I don't know!"

"So some strange guy is having shipments of _weapons_ into Gotham City, and you don't even know _why?_" I demanded, incredulous. "Even for you, Loeb... I'm a bit surprised. You sure there wasn't another reason you agreed to this?"

Loeb was sweating like a pig now. "When I met him... when I met Mr. Sera... He said he had a plan. A plan to remake Gotham. Said we had to start over first."

"That doesn't sound good," I said grimly. "And let me guess, you had a cut in this "remade Gotham"?"

Loeb nodded. "I don't know anything else, I swear!" he yelped. "This other guy's calling all the shots!"

"What other guy?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know," Loeb whispered. "But there was something... there's something different about him. He's strong. You don't mess with him if you want to live. That's all I know."

Batman and I exchanged glances. I shot Loeb a disgusted look. "You're pathetic," I said. "And you're going down. Just a warning." And I rammed my fist into his face. He was out cold. Then, I looked at Batman again. "Other guy? That doesn't sound good."

"He could be lying."

"The lasso doesn't lie," I said, pulling it off Loeb.

Bruce's jaw flexed. "Then there's more to this than we thought."

And needless to say, I didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

The next morning, I was surprised to find that Cass still hadn't left her room. Granted, it was still pretty early, but she'd been an early riser so far.

"Sweetie?" I knocked on her door. No answer. Panic gripped me: had she run away? I opened the door, ready to call out her name, when I saw her in her bed, asleep. I let out a long breath. However, my concern returned when I saw her features flinch. Her fingers gripped the cover tightly, and her breath hitched.

She was having a nightmare.

I hurried up to her, gently leaned over, and pressed a hand to her head, stroking her hair. "Cass," I started quietly -

Without warning, she bolted upright and struck out at me. It took my Amazon reflexes and extensive training to block her - and only barely. I held her arm as she froze, staring at me, unseeing.

"Cassie, it's me," I said softly. "It's okay."

It wasn't a nightmare - it was a memory.

Cass blinked, then seemed to realize where she was. Glancing at her arm still in my grip, she pulled away, her features becoming that emotionless mask I first saw on her; and she whirled around and curled up in her bed, facing away from me.

"Cass... honey..." I reached out, but she flinched and curled away. I pulled back with a small sigh. "Cass, it's okay," I tried to tell her. "It was just a dream. You're safe."

But I had a feeling that wasn't why she was upset. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move.

"It's not your fault, Cass," I told her. "It's _not your fault_."

But she wouldn't respond. I tried encouraging her, reassuring her, but nothing helped. She was unresponsive. Finally, I decided to do what I did with Bruce when he was completely unresponsive - give her some space. I kissed her on her head and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. Sighing, I rubbed my temples. Helena was coming over today... maybe she could get Cass's mind off things, at least for a bit. Helena had always been good with kids.

* * *

That afternoon, when Helena showed up, Cass was reluctant to meet her. She wasn't shy, but she didn't seem to care for new faces.

"She's a good friend," I told Cass gently, motioning to Helena. "It's okay." But Cass still hovered in the doorway several feet back, warily eyeing the newcomer.

"Hi, sweetie," Helena said with a wide, warm smile that I never saw on her, except around kids and babies. "I'm your Auntie El. Your mom and I are best friends."

Cass studied her for a moment, glanced at me, then slowly came up beside me. She then signed "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Helena signed back, much to my surprise.

"You know ASL?" I said, startled.

"I'm trying to be a teacher," Helena said. "It's been rough, trying to scrape the money for a master's, but it's worth it. In any case, I've been teaching myself sign language, just in case. Didn't know it would come in handy this early on."

Standing in Bruce's extravagant mansion, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Only because of Bruce were my mom and I living like this... out of the Narrows. Because of him, Mom didn't have to work anymore. I owed him so much...

"Well," I said, "the kitchen's all set... Cass, Helena and I were going to make some cookies for Grammia and Grandpa Alfred. Want to help?"

Cass nodded after a moment and took off for the kitchen.

"Grammia?" echoed Helena with a small, bemused smile.

"What she calls Mom," I explained, starting after Cass. "She signed it like that, and it just stuck. Mom adores her."

"I can only imagine. That poor kid," muttered Helena, folding her arms across her chest. "And I thought I had it bad. How's she doing?"

I sighed. "Considering everything she's been through... not too bad. We have good days and bad days."

"Hopefully," said Helena, "We can make it a good day."

Helena certainly did have a way with kids. Cass was still stoic for the most part, but after spending a few hours with Helena, who was being uncharacteristically silly... She did crack a small smile once. It was a start. After we'd eaten most of we'd just baked, I told Helena I'd give her a proper tour of the house. Cass popped one last cookie into her mouth, jumped off her seat, and signed "Grandpa Alfred," and took off down the hall.

"Where's she going?" asked Helena startled.

I smiled and rose to my feet. "She helps Alfred organize things around the house. Even if there isn't anything to be done, it's a routine of theirs now. Cass likes things that are repetitive. Nothing new. She... doesn't like surprises."

Helena started out into the corridor with me. "You're doing a great job with her, Di... But what's Wayne's involvement? You two raising her together?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You two dating, engaged, what?"

"No! We're just... good friends." Nothing had sounded more awful coming out of my mouth.

"You're living in his house, Di."

"I know. It was more for Mom than anything. When we were both gone, Mom moved in after she got sick. It was... Well, it just kinda happened that I ended up here, too. Understood, I guess."

"So, what, he's your sugar daddy?"

I flushed and shoved her lightly. "No, of course he's not! Good grief, El."

"Then what is he?" she demanded, still grinning. "Girl, you'd better have a ring on your finger or at least tell me you've gone past the friendship stage, or I'll lock you both in a room overnight."

"Would you cut it out?" I hissed.

"Oh, come on," she scoffed. "He's crazy about you," she said. "I mean, really. What kinda guy would put up a girl and her mother and take care of them? Now you're raising a child together? Seriously? Have you gone past third base yet?"

"Helena!" I hissed, feeling very much like I was back in high school. "Shut up! Good grief!"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"NO. We're FRIENDS."

"With benefits?"

"NO. CUT IT OUT."

"But you do love him," she said, eying me shrewdly.

I shot her a sullen look. "Yes," I muttered between my teeth.

"Lucky duck," scoffed Helena. "The man is gorgeous and rich. If he weren't yours, I'd latch onto him in a heartbeat. Well.. maybe. He does have that whole.. Dark Knight thing going - which is sexy, but a little ... much."

"You should see my other outfit," I muttered.

As we came down the hall, we turned a corner and nearly bumped into Bruce and another man. I stopped, surprised, and quickly put on my glasses and pulled my hair into a loose bun. Crap. I didn't have my wig on. Oh, well. Hopefully the glasses would be enough. I came up behind Helena and smiled at Bruce and the stranger, who wore a navy suit, a long coat over that, and a fedora that covered his scarred, jagged face in shadow.

"Sorry about that," I said, coming up beside Helena. "I didn't realize you had company." I colored, wondering if Bruce had heard any of our conversation. But he was unreadable.

"No worries," said Bruce with an easy smile. "This is Detective Sage from the GCPD. Detective, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Diana Prince."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, then realized that the Detective's startlingly bright, clever green eyes were locked on Helena. He hadn't even noticed me yet. I held out a hand, but he didn't shake it. Bruce and I exchanged puzzled looks, and I retracted my hand. "Um, this is my friend," I said after an awkward pause, "Helena Bertinelli."

Helena, however, only casually glanced at Sage before looking away. She had that careless, airy look about her, like she owned the world and didn't give a crap about anyone.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Detective?" I said finally, confused by the detective's behavior.

Sage's eyes had never left Helena. "No," he said brusquely, after another pause. "Just know that while you're here playing, Wayne, people are suffering," he said abruptly, directed obviously at Bruce. "Not that you'd care." And he finally tore his gaze off Helena and turned away. "I'll show myself out." And ensuring his hat was placed firmly on his head, he strode out of the hall and out towards the front door.

When we heard the door slam, the three of us looked at each other.

"Well, THAT was interesting," I remarked.

"Who was that guy?" Helena demanded.

"Detective Victor Sage," said Bruce with narrowed eyes. "A little... odder than I'd expected."

"Gordon did say we could trust him," I reminded him. "We should keep an open mind."

"Yeah, well..." Bruce didn't look convinced. "He's certainly paranoid. And strange. Brilliant, though, and very observant... and a good detective from what I've seen. Have to watch him more closely."

"Weirdo," muttered Helena. "You may dress up like a bat, Wayne, but even you're not as crazy as that guy."

Bruce glared at her. And it was a very intimidating Bat-glare. "Thanks for your input, Helena."

To her credit, she wasn't phased. "No problem, Batboy," she said airily, brushing past him. "Di, you coming?"

I hid a smirk. "Yep." I squeezed Bruce's arm as I passed by.

"I don't like her," he muttered to me.

I grinned. "Oh, yes you do."

* * *

I stood in the Batcave, alone that night. Bruce was still at work. And honestly, it was good to have just a few moments to myself... Try to wrap my head around everything going on. Work - I still had to talk to Leo, tell him that I couldn't keep working. Other work - now we had to figure out who this "Mr. Sera" was, and the other guy that Loeb had been talking about. Family - Cass needed her space, but she also needed gentleness and patience. I was doing the best I could... I just hoped it was enough. And finally... Bruce...

My patience was running low. After that kiss... He still hadn't made another move. He'd still been pretty much avoiding me when he could. Things weren't the same. He'd crossed the line, but he wasn't following through. If he didn't straighten this out... I would have to bring it up at some point.

Slowly, with my eyes closed, I began to move fluidly through a mix of tai chi, yoga, and various martial arts poses. Focusing completely on my breath, I started lose myself into the movements...

A hand grabbed my arm. My eyes flew open: Bruce stood in front of me, wearing a wife-beater and a pair of sweats that hung low on his waist. I paused, regarding his stoic face, and then burst forward, my hand in a karate-chop up to his neck -

He ducked, twisted my arm around, and came up behind me. "You're telegraphing." His voice was low in my ear. I shivered.

"We'll see," I replied. And I twisted around, shoved him in the chest, and sent him stumbling back. But his hand was still on mine, and he pulled me down with him. I fell right on him with a grunt, but quickly rolled off him and jumped to my feet. He swung his foot around, trying to catch me off-guard, but I lunged forward on my hands, avoiding his foot, and somersaulted over, trying the same move on him as he leaped to his feet. He twisted around, barely evading my foot, and aimed a kick at my stomach. I blocked it, then drove my hand towards his face. Within mere seconds, were fighting at the speed of light: hands and feet moving, cutting, driving, bodies twisting, spinning around the room in an intricate dance.

Finally, I aimed a sharp jab at his side - one of his hands grabbed mine, locked it inside his strong grip. My other hand went to his pressure point in his shoulder, but he'd already wrapped his other hand on my arm, ready to twist it. We were interlocked, right up against one another. The only sounds in the cave were a few bats chirping, and our quiet, deep breathing.

I flushed, suddenly aware of how close I was to him. I looked up at him, hoping my eyes didn't betray my feelings...

There was an alarmed, fiery look in Bruce's eyes. Whoa. It was ... some look. It froze me, drew me in, and...

Then, he abruptly released me, turned, and stormed out of the Batcave, looking angrier and more frustrated than I'd ever see him. His jaw was flexing, and his eyes were steely.

I stood there, feeling more alone than I had in a long time.

* * *

**Interlude: Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

Helena Bertinelli had a fairly normal life. Aside from being the best friend of an Amazon warrior princess, and aside from the fact that her mafia parents had been brutally murdered, and aside from the fact that she was moonlighting as a vigilante... She considered herself to have a fairly normal life. Well... sort of.

She'd managed to put herself through online college and desperately wanted to be a teacher in Gotham... She loved kids. But with her funds low and her friends few, life in Gotham City was difficult. She had the city on her side, for the most part. She knew every inch of this town - knew who to trust, where to go for a hand, and where to avoid. However, times in Gotham were tough, and with the war between Maroni and the Russian heating up in the new presence of the Batman and Wonder Woman... Everyone was on edge. Criminals were running scared, even Maroni and the Russian. And scared criminals were twice as dangerous.

Helena was trying to get her master's degree, but right now, she was working two different jobs and struggling to pay the rent. Her cousin had died a few years ago. While she still had distant family, she didn't really trust them. Most of them were likely working for Maroni, for protection against the Russians.

But now... for the first time in a long time, Helena was feeling all right. For starters, she'd regained really the only true family she'd ever really had: Diana and Mrs. Prince, or her second mother, as she called her. Despite everything that had happened, despite the fact that Diana and Alkyone were, in fact, freaking AMAZONS... Helena would always consider them family. And she knew that they would always consider her family as well. It was understood.

So, for now... things were starting to look up. For the most part. But Gotham was still pretty bad, and Bruce and Diana had a long way to go. However, Helena had been working on her own here and there. But with them, she knew she had allies. Still, she was independent, and she could more than take care of herself.

On a cool night after a particularly late shift, she was returning her to apartment when she heard police sirens blaring. Curious, she continued up the street until she came to a crime scene in a back alley. Several cops were there observing a body. But it wasn't just any body: it was one of the local drug lords. Her first thought: had Diana been here? She honestly didn't care whether Diana killed a thug or not, but it didn't seem like Di's style.

Unless it was a gang war. Entirely possible. Either way, it didn't really matter to her. She watched the cops look over the body - but truth be told, it didn't look as though they cared, either.

"Lorenzo Vitali," said a rough, low, and very distinctly familiar voice from behind her. Helena turned sharply to find the detective from Wayne's house standing right beside her, staring at the body. "Drug lord of the Maroni crime family. Killed by two bullets in the back."

"I know who he is. My heart bleeds," she said coolly, sticking her hands in her pockets.

The detective gave her a sideways glance. While she was normally good at reading people, he was inscrutable. "Miss Bertinelli, isn't it?" he said after a pause.

How the hell did he remember her name?

Helena nodded shortly. "Yeah. Sage, right? Detective Sage?"

The man nodded. Why did he never take off that ridiculous fedora?

"What are you doing out here?" Sage demanded, inspecting her carefully with those bright green eyes. "A little late to be out alone."

"What are you, my father? It's a free country, isn't it?" Helena said. "I like walking at night. Alone."

"Dangerous."

She shrugged. "I can handle it."

"Famous last words."

"As long as I'm famous..." She threw him a quick, wry grin.

But he didn't smile. She didn't know if he even could smile. Despite the darkness, the few lights cast around the alley only enhanced his rather gruesome features: his jagged scars, his rough, unshaven cheeks. He reminded her of a few veterans she'd seen. Maybe he was a war veteran himself. Definitely intimidating and ugly to look at. Not the type of guy she would go for. He was also a few years older than she was. She was only twenty-two. He looked in his mid-thirties. Maybe even later thirties. Hard to tell. Hard to see really see him at all.

"I don't need you injecting yourself into police business, Ms. Bertinelli," Sage said shortly. "We already have enough people taking the law into their own hands as it is."

"Jealous much?" burst out Helena hotly, invoking a sharp glare from Sage. "If you're talking about the Batman and Wonder Woman, they've done more in a few months than the police have done in twenty years. You might want to rethink your attitude, Detective."

"If we're talking about super-powered beings running around doing whatever they like, then I think I'll keep my opinion of them as it is," snapped Sage.

Helena rolled her eyes. "I think you're overreacting."

"Am I? Or maybe I'm just thinking ahead. Maybe I'm wondering how long it will take before more super-humans show up... before they're taking over for the police. Before they're against us and have too much power. Few actually plan ahead. Few even think to ask the question," Sage said.

Helena gave him a strange, narrow-eyed look. "Yeah, well, unfortunately, Mr. _Question_, even fewer think to leave other people alone. Which is what I would like. So figure that out, baby-doll." And she brushed past him, her nose upturned, and her temper riled. What a jerk.

"I'll walk you home," said Sage, starting after her.

Helena shot him a deadly glare over her shoulder. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a big girl. I can tie my own shoes and everything. Giving him a mock salute and an arch smile, she added, "See you around, Q."

But even as she turned down the street... she still felt his eyes on her. Irritated, she picked up her pace and turned down the corner.

Weirdo.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_I've been thinking that the Bruce/Di relationship is similar to the Castle/Beckett relationship - from the TV show Castle. :) They're partners, buddies... but there's obvious tension and love between the two, even if they're both afraid to admit it. Stubborn people.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	36. Restless

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_As always, thank you! :) Hope you all enjoyed Detective Sage *QUESTION COUGH COUGH* and Helena's interaction... XD  
I really think you'll enjoy this chapter. Like... REALLY.  
_

**Follow me on: **

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - _

_Visit my **DEVIANTART **page if you'd like to look at my artwork.  
_

* * *

It was five in the morning when I woke up. Today would be one of my last days working at the stables. After taking a quick shower and dressing, I was going to sneak into Cass's room and say good-bye before I left. She was awake at four-thirty, so I assumed she'd be sitting in bed, looking at the many books we'd gotten her. But when I opened the door, she wasn't there. She was probably downstairs...

But as I slipped down the quiet hall, I heard a strange noise. I paused, then sneaked up to the half-open door of Bruce's office. I peered through the crack in the door and halted at the sight.

Cass was sitting on Bruce's lap as he typed on his laptop at his desk - his father's desk. And to my astonishment, Bruce was quietly humming. He had a gorgeous voice - I'd heard him sing a few times before. But his voice was so deep, so vibrating... It just sent glorious trills through me. It was so warm, so comforting. As he typed and hummed, Cass sat quietly on his lap, eating a small box of animal crackers, one cracker at a time. She ate slowly, watching the screen. As I looked on, transfixed by the scene, Cass took a cracker, reached up, and held it up to Bruce's mouth. Without missing a beat, he took it and popped it into his mouth. Then, she continued to eat them herself.

It was the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen. Tears stung my eyes, and I silently turned and stepped back into the hall. Despite our crazy schedule, Bruce still had time to run a company, take down vicious criminals, and spend time with his adopted daughter. My chest was hurting, my heart thumping as I went downstairs and got into my car.

We had to talk soon. This was ridiculous. I needed to know... I needed to hear from his own lips that he loved me. More than a close friend. We'd kissed three times now, including the kiss from long ago, when we were saying good-bye. After a long pause, I let out a long breath of air and started the car.

The morning was humid, warm, but pleasantly cloudy as I left the mansion. Cass would be spending the day with Mom, who was more than thrilled to spend more time her - just Cass and "Grammia." I still had to break the news to Leo that I was leaving, which would be difficult considering I trusted him more than most people and considered him a close friend. But I had to focus on Cass, and since I really didn't need to work... right now, I needed to be home.

I'd have to tell him today. I think he suspected, but I wasn't sure.

However, he wasn't there when I got to the stables, and even after a few hours of work, he was mysteriously absent. I asked another stablehand, but he didn't know, either. I guessed that Leo was talking with the head boss, Legard, but wasn't sure. Maybe he was sick.

At around eleven thirty, I was alone in the stable, tending to one of the horses, when I heard a gruff cough, and peered down the stable hall to see Leo entering.

"Boss? Hey!" I greeted.

"Morning, Prince," said Leo. He let out another throaty cough and cleared his throat as he led a horse into a stall and tightened the rope to the stall hook. I noticed his bulging muscles through his T-shirt. Had he always been this ripped? I wondered if he were taking steroids... I had to admit, he was extremely handsome, and he had that whole accent thing going on. If I weren't completely in love with Bruce...

But seriously, if Bruce didn't get a move on soon, I'd either rip him apart or just kiss him senseless. But I was growing impatient to the point where it was hard to be in the same house, much less the same room with him.

_Great Hera, FOCUS, woman. _I chastised myself and cleared my throat, adjusting my glasses.

"Need any help?" I asked cautiously, approaching him.

"Yeah, sure, love. Just keep her steady for me." Leo threw me a quick grin, but it was a wan smile. When his eyes met mine, I saw that they were strangely bloodshot. He looked away, then did a double take. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said. "It's just... are you all right?"

He nodded. "Oh, just fine. Little tired is all."

"Okay," I said doubtfully. "You just look... a little different. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I said I'm fine," he said shortly. When I gave him a startled look, he sighed and rubbed his temples, brushing a hand against my arm. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap."

"Leo..." I frowned, placing my hand on his arm. "What's going on? Really? What aren't you telling me?"

A strange grimace crossed his face. "Nothing, love," he said after a pause. "Just a little overworked is all." He placed his warm hand over mine, pressed gently, and released it. Giving the horse a pat, he turned and easily lifted a large bale of hay, tossing it over the stable wall. For anyone else other than me, it would've been extremely heavy. But Leo tossed it like it was nothing.

"All right then," I said uncertainly. "Let me know if you need anything." I turned away, but then, I heard him curse - but in Spanish. Used to hearing that more British tone of his, it surprised me a little.

"Yeah, I do," said Leo shortly. "A drink." He grabbed pushed himself away from the stall, pulled his jacket off the hook and threw it on. "You coming?"

I stared at him for a second, then nodded. "Yeah. I could use a break." And I grabbed my own jacket off the hook and followed him out of the stables. He led me to his truck - a hulking, impressive black pick-up. "Nice ride," I said as I stepped up into the truck.

"Thanks. Got it when I first came here." He adjusted the mirror and pulled out of the parking lot, tires screeching. He drove like a maniac... well, like Bruce, to be honest. Although we were in the Palisades, it only took us fifteen minutes to reach downtown Gotham. Once we reached the bar, I realized two things: One, I'd never been in a bar before... well, not as Diana Prince. And not beating up lowlife scum. And two, I was more or less going out for a drink with my boss. I had to remember that... just in case he got the wrong idea. But it was Leo, I didn't think he would. He didn't see me that way, either.

Leo abruptly ordered two beers and slid one over to me as I sat down beside him at the bar. He took a long drink, then licked his lips and looked at me.

"So what about you, Prince?" He ran a hand over his short brown hair.

"Me?" I took a drink of beer. Blech. Not an alcohol fan. But I resisted making a face.

"Yeah, you. I've been working with you for a few months now, and I still feel like I hardly know you."

I shrugged. "Not much to know."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked away. "Somehow I doubt that."

"And why's that?" I adjusted my glasses.

"You don't seem the type."

"Oh? What type am I?"

He paused, thought about it. "The kind that doesn't sit around waiting for something to happen." When I shrugged again, he asked, "So what about your family? How's your mum?"

"Better, thanks. You should come over sometime and meet. You two would get along famously." I smiled, but his returning smile was thin. Something was really bugging him.

"And that bloke you're with... Bruce bloody Wayne?" He smirked, took another drink.

I sincerely hoped he wasn't jealous. But he didn't seem the type. "Bloody? And I'm not with him," I muttered. "We're just good friends."

He snorted.

"What?" I demanded.

"Prince, no man could ever be "just good friends" with you."

"Well... we're good friends, aren't we?"

He hesitated, then nodded slowly, looking down. "Yeah. Yeah, we are." And he didn't say anything else after that.

I sighed, nudged him with my elbow. "Leo... just tell me what's wrong. You don't look good to me."

"Don't I?" He forced a smirk.

"No, you don't," I said firmly. "Look, I get if it's private, but if there's anything I can do to help... You know I'm here for you."

Leo looked away, another curious grimace crossing his rugged features. "I know, Diana," he finally said, startling me. He never used my first name. "I know." He placed his large, rough hand over mine and squeezed before pulling away. But he didn't speak again, and I knew I couldn't keep pressing him. We finished our beers in silence.

We were both feeling alone. And I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I quit.

* * *

**Interlude: Artemis**

* * *

In the dark, lonely night, the wind rustled the trees, across the rolling grasses, and sent a chill through the inhabitants of the island. Although it was seemingly like simply another restless night, an aura of uneasiness passed over the island. But no one did anything out of the ordinary, no one could tell exactly what was wrong. The great cats of the jungle growled, pacing, and an owl screeched as it found its prey. The moon was a deep red.

And in her lonely cell, Artemis's eyes snapped open.

Tonight was the night. A red night. A blood night.

Artemis sat perfectly still for several minutes. After the owl screeched again, she quietly rose to her feet, silent as a panther, and took the makeshift knife she'd been creating for the past several months. Peering through the bars of her window, she looked out and saw a guard hurrying towards her cell.

Something was wrong. Hippolyta was uneasy. She never sent out guards, not at this hour of the night. Their cells were impenetrable; there was no escape. But Artemis was awake, and she was ready. She'd been waiting for this night the moment she decided to follow the true Queen of Themyscira rather than that shadow that had been.

The lone guard rushed up to the cells. It was one of Phillipus's guards. The guard paused in front of her cell, carefully inspected the lock, and then moved down to the three traitors. None of them were asleep, either. But neither they nor the guard said anything. After the guard checked the locks, she moved back down towards Artemis's cell. And in the glow of the guard's torch, Artemis caught the gleam of a spear.

"I'm hungry, warrior," said Artemis.

The guard halted, glared at her. "Quiet, traitor."

"No," said Artemis. "I'm hungry. I need something to eat. It's a dark night. The wolves and the beasts of this island are ravenous as well. Give me food." And she took a small pebble and threw it at the guard.

The guard jumped back, furious.

And through the steel bars, Artemis grabbed the woman's helmet, yanked it forward, and smashed the guard's face into the door. The guard nearly fell to the ground, but Artemis snatched the torch and set the flame against the wooden door. In only mere seconds, the fire was burning through the entire door.

"Artemis!" Philomena shouted. "You'll burn!"

But in the dark, Artemis smiled.

She took several steps back, burst right into the flaming wood, and crashed through. The fire burned her face, her hands, her thighs, but she rolled right over and picked herself up. Deeply inhaling the fresh air, she stood outside her cell for the first time in months. Then, she pulled the set of keys off the guard, and with her other hand, took the guard's long sword. She faced the three cells beside hers. She was still bruised, broken, and severely injured from the punishment Hippolyta inflicted on her every so often, but that only made her more wild, stronger, fiercer...

The flames shined on her savage face... She was hungry for blood.

"Tonight, sisters," Artemis snarled. "Tonight, under the Hunter's Moon... we are _free_."

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Bruce awoke with a start, his heart racing and his palms sweating. He felt like a hormonal teenager all over again. Only this was worse, if possible. He had the most beautiful, most amazing woman on the planet living in his house, sleeping only yards away from him, and constantly driving him insane. The more he knew her, the more they were together every day, the more he couldn't handle it.

That sparring match the other night... He'd been inches away from kissing her. _Really _kissing her. They were both hot and sweaty, and she was just so_ beautiful_ that he couldn't take it...

Bruce sat up, wiped a sheen of sweat off his face, and promptly dropped to the floor to do push-ups.

And he was dreaming about her. This was not good.

After a hundred push-ups, he made his way downstairs for coffee. It was still early in the morning. Cass was reading in her bedroom with Diana. Diana...

Oh, hell.

Entering the kitchen, Bruce found Alfred making coffee, tea, and getting a plate of biscuits. Bruce took a seat at the island and rubbed his jaw, yawning.

"You look quite haggard, Master Bruce. Not sleeping well?" asked Alfred as he poured himself a cup of tea. He then slid a cup of coffee over to Bruce.

Bruce rubbed his temples and sullenly stared down at his coffee cup. "No."

"Perhaps you should take naps."

"That's not the problem." Bruce hesitated, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "Sleep is more exhausting that being awake," he muttered. "At least when I'm awake I'm not around her all the time. But every time I sleep... all I do is dream about her."

"So do something about it, for heaven's sake," Alfred said sensibly. "Tell her."

"I can't."

"I'm afraid, Master Bruce, that I do not understand."

"I can't... I can't let her in. I've lost too much already, Alfred. If we're together... and she's in danger, or she's hurt... I don't... I don't think I can handle that."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Alfred said sternly, "But it's too late for that. You already care for each other. And, forgive me sir, but you're daft if you can't see how much she cares for you as well. And I think as an Amazon Princess, she's very likely to be able to take care of herself."

"But if she gets hurt because of me -"

"Now you're just being silly," said Alfred, truly agitated, startling Bruce. "You are in this together, both of you. When will you get it through your stubborn head that this is not just about YOU, Master Bruce. This is not just _your_ mission. This is hers as well. She has as much heart in this as you. You seem to forget that she spent half her life, her entire childhood in the Narrows. She is stronger than you give her credit for."

"I don't doubt that she's strong," said Bruce, frustrated. "That's not it. It's just... A lot of things," he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

I made my way downstairs, both excited and apprehensive: excited because Cass was understanding more and more words every day, and apprehensive because I couldn't keep going on like this with Bruce. Leo's words still resonated with me... About no man just "being friends" with me. That couldn't be true. Bruce and I were just good friends.

Oh, Hera, who was I kidding? I rubbed my temples as I headed towards the kitchen.

"...Don't know how much longer I can keep this up," I heard Bruce's low voice suddenly. "She's driving me crazy, Alfred."

I paused, froze.

"Then _tell _her," replied Alfred.

Bruce scoffed. "No. I can't tell her."

"She deserves to know the truth, Master Bruce. It's not fair to her to keep that from her."

"It's not that easy," Bruce said grimly. "If I tell her... it might destroy what we have."

"You have to tell her, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "I know. I can't keep this up. She's driving me insane. The more I'm with her the worse it is. I can't even be in the same room with her anymore. It's too hard."

I felt as though someone had just knocked me off a cliff and then shot me with a dozen arrows right in the chest. He... he couldn't mean that. He... he despised me. He'd been lying to me this whole time, right to my face. I was driving him crazy, he said. Insane. He couldn't take me anymore, it was too difficult. He hated me. He couldn't bear to be in my horrible presence anymore.

Oh, Hera... I leaned back against the wall, unable to breathe.

I had to leave this house. I had to get away from him. He was probably humoring me... not wanting to tell me off. Maybe it was because Mom had been sick, or the fact that she and Alfred were so close. But either way...

But Cass... Oh, Hera, what was I going to do?

* * *

The night was strangely restless. I stared out the window, looking out onto the dark, rolling hills, and then to the lights of Gotham City on the distant horizon. Something was... different. Something was changing. I could feel it. I stared out at the red moon glowing brightly over the hills, glowing dangerously.

A Hunter's Moon.

I cracked my neck, glanced at the secret entrance to the cave. I didn't want to go down. I didn't want to face him, to see him at all. If he was going to continue this charade... I wouldn't. I'd figure out something for Mom and Cass if things went poorly. I'd make sure we were all taken care of somehow. I didn't have much money, but I did have a trust set up just in case. I just never thought I might have to actually use it.

But I was an Amazon. I couldn't just ignore this issue between us. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly walked over to the secret entrance, entered the lift, and went down to the cave. Stepping out, I found Bruce already suited up, although without his cowl, typing at the main computer.

"I think I've got a hit on the location of another shipment," he said without even turning around to face me. "We need to move in. Loeb's scared, but he's still a threat. We need to follow through."

I made my way to the medical bed some yards away and leaned up against it, folding my arms over my chest.

"Fine," I said shortly.

Bruce rose to his feet and then turned to face me. When he saw I wasn't suited up, he frowned. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know."

Bruce looked flabbergasted. "You don't? Did you want to come later? Is it Cass?"

"No. I'm going... But we should go separately," I said.

He looked at me strangely, studied me for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," I said in a low voice.

Bruce's brow furrowed, and his head tilted, as if he were confused. "If there's a problem -"

I scoffed, folded my arms across my chest. He halted, his eyes narrowing, and set his jaw.

"We don't have time for this," Bruce said brusquely. "What is it?"

Furious, I snapped, "You're really going to act like there's nothing wrong? Like you're not lying right to my face?"

Bruce stared at me, still looking puzzled. "You lost me."

I snorted. "Oh, _please_, Bruce. You can act the ignorant fool with everyone else, but don't you even _try _pulling that crap on me. How long were you going to lie to me?"

Bruce didn't say anything for a moment; I thought I saw panic flash through his eyes. But in the darkness of the cave, it was hard to tell. "Diana, listen to me -"

"Don't you _dare _try to get out of this now, Bruce Wayne!" I snarled. "It's too late! You can't undo what you've done, what you've said. What I don't get is _why _on earth you didn't just tell me before!" My rage was quickly growing into agony, sheer agony. I let out a sigh, trying not to let any tears fall. No. I was an Amazon. Even with this... I wouldn't let heartbreak tear me down. I couldn't let it.

Bruce looked away, his jaw flexing. "It's not that easy."

"Of course not," I said darkly. "Nothing with you is easy. But you bring that on yourself. It only takes a few words. How long have you been hiding this?" My voice started to break. "How long were you going to keep this from me?"

Another pause. "I don't know."

"You _don't know?_" I raged in disbelief. "Bruce, I'm your _partner, your friend!_ At least... I thought I was." I swallowed, but tears were already pooling in my eyes. Damn it. "But you owe it to me. As your partner, as least. You should've told me."

He made a sound of pure irritation and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I know. But I've never been good at... this. And with you..." He gritted his teeth. "You don't understand," he said darkly, struggling to get out words, "I can't..." He sighed shortly. "It's hard to explain." He _still_ wouldn't look at me.

"Try," I spat.

"With you - It's different. You're a princess from a society of immortal warriors, and I'm a rich kid with a lot of issues. I couldn't just spit it out," he snarled, growing furious.

I glared at him in disbelief. "What does that even _mean?_" When he looked at me, astonished, I raged on, "How the hell is this going to keep working if you can't be honest with me? Passive aggressiveness, Bruce? Is that what you're getting at?"

His eyes glittered in the darkness of the cave. He was agitated, starting to pace the cave floor, still mostly avoiding my eyes. "That's not what I meant," he snapped.

"Then what _did_ you mean, Bruce?" I was at the end of my rope. "I don't care if you're angry with me, I don't care if you're furious - just tell me the truth and STOP LYING TO ME!"

"You don't get it, do you?" His expression and voice were so intense, so forceful I had to wonder what was going on inside his head. "You don't get it at all."

"Oh, I think I do," I hissed. "What I don't get is why you've been lying to me for so long. If you didn't want to work together, why didn't you just _tell me?_"

Now Bruce looked at me, startled. "What?"

"You heard me!" I growled.

But his eyes narrowed again, as if he was hearing me for the first time and just starting to understand. But I didn't even see any of it. I was done. Finished with everything. If he was going to break my heart, I would give it right back.

"Diana," he said, in a low, controlled voice, "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Bruce, I _HEARD WHAT YOU SAID_!" I screamed. "I _HEARD YOU! EVERYTHING! ALL OF IT!_ That you hate me, that you can't stand to be around me, that I'm driving you _crazy_!" I put a hand up to my eyes, closed them for a second, and sucked in a short, painful breath. "You said that you couldn't even be in the same _room _with me! _How _could you even say that?"

Bruce's shocked expression disappeared, replaced with something else entirely. Something... dangerous.

_Now _he was looking at me. Really looking at me. But I tried to ignore his intense gaze. Now, I was the one that looked away.

"If you didn't want to work with me, you should've just told me," I said, growing weary. "As friends, you should've -"

"_Friends?_" he suddenly snarled, and started towards me.

I jumped, startled by his resonating growl, and barely had enough time to gape at his tone -

Without warning, he stormed right up to me; and for one minute, I thought he might attack - I straightened and tried to glare at him, opening my mouth to give a sharp retort -

Bruce grasped the back of my head and crashed his lips onto mine.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_Just so you know, if it weren't for all of you and your continuously encouraging, kind, and insanely amazing comments, I know I wouldn't have made it this far. You guys have inspired me and encouraged me to keep going, to keep writing. I can't thank you enough, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how much your words mean to me.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	37. Heat

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all so much! :)  
_

_I know some people thought Diana was being weak and jumping to conclusions in the last chapter. Yes, she was jumping to conclusions, but consider her POV: she hasn't had any DIRECT confirmation of his feelings for her. Yes, they have kissed, but he's been distant and moody because he's BRUCE. She was at the end of her rope and just snapped. She was being silly, but she's had it.  
_

**Follow me on: **

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **see the full-size BM/WW cover for this story!**  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr_

_Visit my **DEVIANTART **page if you'd like to look at my artwork._

* * *

**Interlude: Bruce Wayne**

* * *

_I never wanted this. _

_Maybe deep down, a small, lonely part of me did. But I never planned on letting this happen. I never wanted to let someone in. I never wanted to be close to someone. Not like this. I never wanted to rely on anyone else, not physically, not emotionally. Not after my parent's death. I never wanted to trust myself to care for someone else. Too much of a risk. Too easy to get hurt.  
_

_Maybe I'm a coward. Maybe I was never brave enough.  
_

_I thought I was fated to be alone, always. In the shadows, in the darkness. Alone.  
_

_I never believed it would be anything different. I never expected anything different.  
_

_I'd never believed that someone like her could fall in love with me. I'd never thought I would let myself fall in love with her. But it was impossible. Completely, absolutely impossible. She was everything I was not. She was sunlight. She was warmth. She was kind. She was a goddess.  
_

_She was a taste of paradise.  
_

_But she was mine. Always. From the moment I met her, I knew. I knew that despite everything, no matter how hard I tried to push her away, she was mine. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. It was something that deep down, despite my doubts, my bitterness, I had always known. It was a strange, resilient sensation, realizing that almost instantly. No matter our pasts, no matter the fact that we were from completely different worlds, no matter the fact that I was just a moody, spoiled rich kid and she was a goddess from an immortal island of ancient warriors, we had always belonged to each other. We were more than friends. More than partners. Much, much more._

_And after all these years... she knew.  
_

_She was mine.  
_

_And I was all hers. And only hers.  
_

* * *

Nothing, nothing had prepared me for this. No thoughts, no wishes, no dreams -_ nothing_. To say that I was taken aback would be the biggest understatement of the millennium. I'd expected a death glare match, more shouting, and Bruce storming off like he had done in the past.

Not this. Not... _this._

His lips had captured mine, silencing any retort I had planned, and his powerful hands gripped my waist and curled around the back of my head, burrowing through my long hair. Although his advance had tempted me to take a step back, he moved forward with such intensity that I was pressed right up against him, my back pressing against the medical bed.

He'd kissed me before ... but not like this. Not at all..

His mouth was hot, intent, and unashamedly longing as he angled my head to deepen the kiss even further, to taste me, to claim me, to show me his deepest emotions, all laid bare. My eyes slammed shut; my body tingled from the insatiable, immensely powerful and intimate contact - he was overwhelming me, drowning me in him - It took me only a split second before I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. His grip tightened, his ferocity increased, if possible, and soon I didn't know where I ended and he began. The dizzying headiness left me unable to think as our mouths sought one another until we were fused together. His hands massaged the back of my neck, teased the hem of my shirt, and dragged across my waist. He was driving me to the point of glorious insanity...

His mouth coaxed my lips open once again - My hands dug into his hair, down to his jawline, and then to his armored chest.

_Too much armor -_

Bruce pulled away, leaving us both gasping, breathless, and overwhelmed. A long moment passed; his hold on me never slackened, however. As I looked up at him, he pressed his forehead to mine.

"You _are_ driving me crazy," he breathed. "I can't be in the same room with you because every second it's taking me every ounce of self-control not to do... this."

I didn't know what to say... except that I felt the same way. But I remained silent, let him continue, showing everything I felt through my eyes on him.

"You have to know, Diana. You have to know how I feel about you. I've never loved _anyone_ the way I love you. But..." He hesitated, and his jaw clenched. "If I lost you..." He trailed off and placed his hands on either side of my face, his fingers brushing against my checks and jawline. "You're _mine_. Do you understand that? You have been and always will be mine. And I can't lose you." His passionate, heartfelt declaration made my eyes sting with tears. But I didn't shed them.

I reached up, pressed a gentle, firm kiss to his lips. "You won't. Because you're mine, too. And I'm _all yours._ I love you, Bruce. I-"

But his lips had covered mine, and his arms locked around me again before I could finish my sentence. Not that I minded. With one swift movement, he lifted me up onto the medical bed, pressing me even closer to him.

The embrace grew even more heated in the next few seconds - lips clashed, hands fisted into clothing, brushing against skin - But I couldn't let it get too far. I smiled into his mouth, breathless. "Down, boy..." I whispered, pulling back regretfully. When he paused, I bit my lip and looked right into his dark, heated blue eyes. "I can't. Not until..." And I held up one of my hands, showing him the back to indicate my ring finger. "I promised my Mom - and myself - a long time ago that I wouldn't. Not until it's official."

He sighed, clearly disappointed, but nodded and pressed one more hot kiss to my mouth. "You're right. Then I guess we'll have to change that very soon, then, won't we?"

I chewed on my lip, unable to suppress a giddy smile. "Just say the words, Batman," I said, smoothing my hands over his hair. "And you know what my answer will be."

A smile, a true, rare smile crossed his face, and he kissed me again, tenderly, warmly.

"We still have patrol," I reminded him.

"Mmm... that's the last thing on my mind right now." His hand traced slow circles on the skin of my low back.

"What? Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight, the Batman not thinking about the mission? I'm horrified," I said with a devilish grin.

"You look it," he said dryly, his voice low and warm, his breath whispering across my cheeks. "But you're right, _unfortunately_." He pulled away. "Time to suit up, Princess. If you're still coming." He shot me a small smirk and retreated to the computer mainframe.

I shook my head at his tone. "Now that we're both on the same page..." I hopped off the bed, straightened my tank top, and only had to take a step forward to magically changed into my suit. "I'm ready when you are. Last one in the Tumbler pays for milkshakes." And grinning, I raced to the Tumbler and jumped in.

I'd never looked forward to patrol this much in my life.

* * *

Using some information we'd gotten from Loeb's computer (which we were still hacking daily), Batman and I headed to the docks to stop another shipment before it arrived. As we waited, Batman crouched on a tall skyscraper just near the docks, and me hovering on a large crane, I had to say something. I felt as though I were jumping out of my skin.

"I misunderstood you," I said suddenly.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Alfred. I thought when you said that I was driving you crazy... you meant you didn't like me." The wind whipped through my hair. It was a bitterly cold night, but I'd never felt warmer. I scanned the men below, watched their movements. Any second now, they'd start unloading the cargo.

"I know," replied Bruce in his Batman voice. "I thought you were mad at me for feeling what I did. For... coming onto you so strongly. That sparring match we had recently... Well, needless to say I was two seconds away from... doing something incredibly rash. I thought you knew that."

I shivered, but not from the cold.

He cleared his throat after a pause. "You know you're not exactly easy to read, Diana. And tonight... I realized that we were definitely not on the same page."

"Same page now, right?"

"Right. Wait - there it is. Time to move in. This has to be a simultaneous attack. You drop down, I'll cut off their escape."

"And we meet in the middle. Sounds good." And rising, I stretched on top of the crane, my head rising to the night sky. The wind whipped through my hair, and gathering clouds passed over the stars. "A storm's coming," I muttered. Then, I looked down, where hundreds of feet below were the men unloading weapons.

I rose into the air... and dropped.

Down, down, down I charged, until I landed right in the middle of the group of men. My eyes were closed as I slowly rose to my full height. I opened my eyes and stared at the shocked, horrified men. For one moment, everything was silent. I gazed at them through thick lashes, mysterious, coy, and deadly.

"I'm sorry," I said silkily, quietly, "I must be lost."

Then came a shout, and all of them pulled out their guns.

"On your knees!" the leader shouted, holding a large machine gun on me.

I held up my hands, and two men forced me to my knees. They pulled out handcuffs and bound me. I remained scarily calm, my expression serene. It drove them crazy, I knew. As if little handcuffs were strong enough against me.

The leader stepped forward, keeping his gun trained on me, and then looked around.

"Where's your partner?" he snapped.

I just gazed up at him through heavily lidded eyes, saying nothing. He swallowed, wiped beads of sweat off his face, and then suddenly grinned.

"Well, now we have her... might as well have a bit of fun." He handed his gun to another man, and then unbuckled his belt.

Oh. Okay.

I smiled darkly, meeting his cold, glinting eyes. Then, I lunged up, knocked his chin back with my head. He flew back, unconscious. Before any of the men had time to react, I back-flipped over the two men holding my arms, broke my cuffs mid-air, and then slammed their heads together, yanking them back down on their backs to the ground. Gunfire erupted on the formerly quiet docks, but I threw up my arms, deflecting the bullets around me as I twisted, danced, and spun around.

Flying up into the air, I charged down, slammed my fist into the ground - the cement vibrated, burst apart as my fist rammed into it, and erupted, sending most of the men tumbling to the ground. Some of the men tried to run towards their cars - but they were dragged off into the shadows, screaming, by the Dark Knight. A couple of the men running I took down by hurling Batarangs at them - one in between each of my fingers that sang as they flew through the air and reached their targets.

As the Batman took out any potential drivers, we moved closer, eventually meeting in the middle, fighting back to back with the remaining thugs. We fought as one being - our movements synchronized with each other, complimenting each other. He ducked; I rolled over his back to hurl my lasso at a fleeing man - the leader, actually - while Batman sucker-punched another thug. Then, Batman whirled around as the leader came jerking back towards us, and drove his fist into the criminal's jaw. The man dropped to the ground, groaning, with the lasso still glowing around him. Batman grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him up against a cargo container.

"Who are you working for?" snarled Batman.

The man winced as the lasso burned him. "Ra's," he choked out. "Ra's al Ghul."

Batman paused; I stared down at them, shocked. A snarl parted Batman's lips, and he slammed the man into the container again.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead," he seethed. "Don't make me ask you again."

"I'm... telling the truth," the leader rasped. "It's him... and this other guy."

"His name," I ordered coldly, yanking the lasso tighter.

The man squeaked and winced. "Sera," he gasped. "His name's Sera."

"Why are you bringing in weapons?" Batman snarled. "What are they planning?"

The man was losing consciousness. "A fire," he murmured, fading away. "They're starting a fire." And he passed out.

Batman rose to his feet as I yanked the lasso off him and returned it to my belt. We were both quiet for a moment, looking at each other, and then we disappeared into the shadows to talk somewhere more private. About ten minutes later, we both stood on a rooftop overlooking Gotham. It was late, so it was quiet for the most part. I gaze down, frustrated.

"So first it's this Mr. Sera, and now it's Ra's al Ghul. This is really starting to piss me off," I said shortly, my arms folded across my chest. "Amazons have very little patience, and me even less than most. We're missing something here."

"Agreed. But I've been searching all the databases. I can't find any record on a Mr. Sera. Could be a false identity. And if he's working for Ra's..." His jaw flexed. "Shiva escaped. I don't doubt that Ra's escaped, too."

"But we saw him burning," I argued. "I didn't actually _see_ Shiva die. We _both saw_ him die."

"Apparently not," he said grimly.

"Could be a trick. Something to lure you out."

He looked away. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about all this. There's still something we're missing a - a piece that's not there. It's almost as though it's a game - or a test. I don't like it."

"A fire, the man said. They're starting a fire. What does that even mean?" I demanded.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. It could mean something bigger. Something planned, something that's coming. These weapons being shipped in is probably only one part of it. I just don't know what the plan is," he growled. "Or who's really behind it. I don't see Ra's al Ghul working _with _anyone. He's got too much of an ego for that. There's more involved."

A sudden horrible thought came into my head. "Bruce," I said suddenly, "Ra's knows who we are. He knows where we live. He probably knows that we have Cassie. What if... what if he's coming after us? Getting back at us for destroying his fortress?"

Bruce turned to me, strode up, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Then we'll be ready for him," he said firmly. "Even if he is still alive, you and I are more than capable of taking him down again. No one's going to take Cass away from us."

I grit my teeth. "No, they _won't_."

He squeezed my forearms and let go, moving towards the ledge. "The night's still young. We should -"

I whirled around abruptly, reaching for my lasso - or any weapon. I peered into the night sky, listening.

No... just the wind. Thunder rumbled, and I kept glancing around, listening. Something wasn't right.

"Diana? What is it?" Batman demanded.

I looked around, silent for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"You hear something?" He knew my hearing was much sharper than regular humans'.

I shook my head slowly, my brow furrowing. "No... it's something else. Something doesn't feel right. It's like... someone's watching me. Dissecting me. I don't like it," I said bluntly, folding my arms over my chest. "Let's get out of the open."

But Batman peered over the edge of the roof and scanned the area. "I don't see anyone."

"I don't either. But I still feel it."

He studied me carefully and nodded, shooting his grapple gun to the building across the street. "All right. Let's keep moving."

And together we took off into the night.

* * *

By the time we got home, it was five in the morning - still dark out. We were both exhausted, emotionally and physically. We still had no answers, and we still had no idea what was really going on. Ra's al Ghul was seemingly alive. But then again, it could be just a ruse to get us off the real plan. We didn't know. We were both so tired that when we entered the elevator, Bruce sent it right up to his bedroom. We were both still dressed in our outfits, but he quickly shed his armor until he just had his under-armor on. I fell back on his bed, beat.

"Here." He handed me one of his t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts.

"Thanks." I shuffled into the bathroom - his bathroom was _huge - _and changed, then came back out to find him bare-chested, only wearing a pair of sleep pants. I couldn't help but eye his bare torso - bruised though it was. As he set his armor on the chair, I took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"If it's really Ra's," I said quietly, "then we have a serious problem."

"I know." He rubbed the back of his neck and took a seat beside me, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. "But we'll figure it out. I'll make sure everyone's protected here if someone tries to break in. But still... I can't see how he would be alive. It could be an impersonator. Someone trying to make a name for himself."

"Could be." I rubbed my arms.

"Hey. We'll figure it out." He placed a hand on my arm, ran his hand up and down my bare skin. It was meant to be a calming movement, but the heat of him and his touch made me dizzy and warm. We instinctively turned into each other, and he pressed a kiss onto my lips. It was gentle, but there was a hint of hunger lying beneath the surface. He then pressed a warm kiss to my forehead and ran his hand over my hair.

When he released me, I fell back, an arm over my eyes. I let out a weary sigh.

Bruce sat next to me, falling back beside me with a small groan. "Rough night."

"Yup," I mumbled, half-asleep already.

A pause, then, "C'mon, Princess," he said, nudging me gently. "Sleep time." And he ran a hand over my hair. I crawled up on the bed until I reached his pillows, then let him pull back the covers over us both. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me closely, firmly to him. I snuggled into his warmth.

"Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too," I whispered.

* * *

**_Bruce Wayne_**

* * *

_It wasn't as if we hadn't done it before. We'd shared the same bed many times - starting in our teenage years. Nothing more than sleeping, sharing body heat, comfort. It was a coping mechanism, I think. Just human comfort, being close to another. I recalled many dark, rainy afternoons of just lying on the bed, talking, or just thinking. _

_We'd continued with the tradition nearly every night in the League of Shadows' fortress. She'd slip into my room, and we'd sleep until the early morning. It wasn't a happy place, nor an easy time. But we needed each other, and we were there for one another._

_But now, it was different._

_Now, it was more.  
_

_I'd slept with the same nightmare for years. Every night since my parents' death. The same nightmare, over, and over. I'd never gotten a decent night's sleep. Never, since that night.  
_

_But the nightmares dimmed with her beside me. They muddled into shadow and memory.  
_

_But tonight. Tonight was the first night I felt complete peace.  
_

_Tonight, there were no nightmares.  
_

_Only her.  
_

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_OK, so I know a lot of people were probably expecting a more... shall we say descriptive scene. But I'm not comfortable writing a scene like that, and this is a T-rated fic. I hope you understand. There will be more romantic scenes for sure, but this will stay a T-rated fic.  
_

_I'm also sorry this is a shorter chapter. It was a beast to write, not going to lie. But I really wanted to focus on the relationship. We're getting into more action... definitely in the next chapter. Going to be intense.  
_

_Also, if you could be praying for my book, that would be lovely. Being a writer is really all about waiting. Definitely teaching me patience.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	38. Rising

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all so much! :) So happy you enjoyed that last chapter. PS: A lot of you are asking for Supes and Lois... Do not fear, they are returning! :) And if you're all interested in a sequel (I have a trilogy planned), they'll be regulars in the next story.  
_

_And someone mentioned Bruce being OOC... I refer back to the comics: the Heart of Hush, Hush, and several others. Bruce can definitely let loose and chill with someone he loves. When he's really in love, he often jokes around. It's uncommon, but it's still canon. If he can be like that there, then growing up with Diana he'd border on being slightly normal. :)  
_

_PS: I keep changing my mind, but due to my love of Person of Interest, I'm thinking Bruce as Jim Caviezel (think his gorgeous long hair from the end of Count of Monte Cristo) and Diana as Emily Didonato.  
_

**Follow me on: **

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **see the full-size BM/WW cover for this story!**  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr_

_Visit my **DEVIANTART **page if you'd like to look at my artwork._

* * *

The woods were cold and dark, and a creeping, haunting wind moaned through the black, craggy trees looming overhead. The grasses crinkled beneath my toes, biting into my skin. I was alone in the dark jungle, but I felt as though someone were watching me. I reached for any weapons at my belt but discovered I wasn't wearing my armor - I was wearing a white, gauze dress - one I'd worn before on Themyscira.**  
**

Was I on Themyscira? It was too dark to tell...

An owl hooted, and I whirled around. A giant, horned owl glared down at me with glowing yellow eyes. I tried to burst up to fly - but I couldn't fly! I tried to jump, but it was as if something were holding me firmly to the ground.

What was _going on?_

The grasses wound around my toes, making it impossible to pull away. As I struggled, a burst of flame lit the dark night, right before my eyes, and the woods roared to light. The heat - the heat was too much. But I _couldn't move!_ I tried to call out, but my throat seized, and I gasped for air. The fire burned closer, right near my toes -

A sudden wave of flames erupted right in front me, and I tumbled back to the ground, shielding my eyes from the violent blaze. As I blinked, a dark figure stepped through the fire. I squinted in an attempt to see who it was...

The hooded figure stopped just in front of me, its cloak crackling as the flames licked the hem.

"Who are you?" I tried to get out.

A burst of flame lit the figure's face - the hood burned away, revealing the face...

Athena. Her cold grey eyes burned hotter than the fires that engulfed her. She rose to her full impressive height, her cloak billowing around her in the raging inferno. The owl hooted again, soared down to perch on her shoulder, glaring at me with those golden eyes.

Golden eyes mixed with grey - both cold enough to send a chill through me against the heat.

"I warned you, Diana," she rasped. "I _warned_ you. You have turned on your sisters. You will _pay _for your betrayal of the Amazons. Of your own people. What I've done to Alkyone is nothing compared to what you will suffer..." She drew even closer. Still, I couldn't speak. Still I couldn't move.

And a pair of red-rimmed, glaring white eyes rising out of the dark -

_"Diana," _I heard a familiar voice rasp.

"Ares," I breathed as a burning, giant hand reached for me -

Athena's voice came out as a guttural hiss as she burst forward and shrieked: "I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU!"

* * *

I jolted awake with a gasp, only to realize that I was encased by a pair of strong arms, and someone was urgently speaking to me. I blinked, breathing deeply, to find myself staring back at a grim Bruce. Wait, what? I gazed at him, discombobulated for a moment, until I remembered the events from last night.

"Bruce..."

"You were having a nightmare. About Themyscira... and Ares. You were muttering his name," he said gravely.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and fell back against the pillow. He lay back down, held me to his chest. I curled up into him.

"I thought my nightmares before were bad... But this..." I sighed, shutting my eyes as his hand stroked through my hair. "This felt so real. Like it was a warning."

He was silent for a moment. "We haven't seen or heard from Ares in years. Why do you think he'd show up now?"

"He... I don't know," I admitted. "Before, he was after me for my mother. But I already went back to Themyscira... Unless Hippolyta still wants me back. I don't see why she would."

"She could want revenge. You two didn't end on the best of terms."

"No," I said glumly. "I guess I didn't expect it to. She... really hates men. Hates that I don't hate men. But it's really about revenge on Ares, too... He betrayed her. And so did I. But then... she betrayed Hades, in a way. Oh, Bruce... why is my family so messed up?" I groaned.

His hand pressed warmly against my shoulder. "It's early, and we've had a late night. It could've been just a dream. Try to sleep." He snorted softly. "This coming from me. We are really messed up, Di."

"We'll be messed up together," I muttered, resting my cheek against the crook of his arm and chest.

"Sounds good," he replied quietly before we both drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

It was a strange sensation, waking up in another bed. I'd been back in Gotham for several months now and had gotten used to my own bed. But Bruce's bed was so much larger. I curled up into the covers and felt a hand brush my arm. Still tired from the past night, I started to fall back to sleep.

I barely heard the door creak open. Didn't even hear the quiet pitter patter of tiny feet creeping into the bedroom. Didn't see the small figure standing by our bed with her stuffed tiger in her hands. But I was aroused from my sleep to the feeling of the bed dipping near my feet. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know it was Cassie. She crawled right in the space between Bruce and me, got under the covers, and curled up to me. I pressed a kiss to her head and held her. She must've come looking for me to start our morning routine of me reading to her...

Cass let out a soft sigh and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Interlude: Alkyone**

* * *

It was strange. Alkyone hadn't heard any noises coming from either Cass's or Diana's room. She peeked into Cassie's room first, but it was empty. Although expecting to find her daughter and granddaughter in Di's room, neither of them were there, either. And she hadn't heard them come downstairs. How odd.

Then, she looked down to the end of the hall... and saw that the door to the master bedroom was slightly open. Curious, as it was always closed, Alkyone crept down the hall and sneaked up to the door. She didn't hear anything. Hesitantly, she poked her head through the doorway and glanced around the room. Her gaze halted when she saw Bruce and Diana asleep, and in between them, Cassie was silently playing with her stuffed tiger. Alkyone grinned and shut the door.

As she came downstairs to find Alfred pouring some tea and coffee, she said, "Well, I think Bruce and Diana have worked things out."

"Finally," Alfred muttered. "That boy is so bloody stubborn. I thought it would never happen."

"Alfred!" laughed Alkyone, surprised. "I'm shocked by your tone, dear!"

Alfred placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "You know as well as I the trouble I've had with him... getting him to understand that he is _not alone _and that he has the most wonderful young lady right in front of him. I don't know where he got his stubbornness from. His parents, God rest their souls, were the most easy-going people I've ever met."

"Maybe he got it from you," Alkyone teased, prodding him gently in the chest.

Alfred smiled. "Or perhaps it rubbed off your daughter, my dear."

"Speaking of said daughter... it's her birthday in a few days. She'll be twenty-three. Twenty-three!" Alkyone muttered, rubbing a hand over her head. "I feel like it was just yesterday that I was chasing her around the apartment... reading her story-books... changing her diaper... feeding her bottles of warm milk..." She bit her lip; and on one of these rare occasions, the hardened, weary Amazon warrior became the tender, wistful mother.

"Are you well, my dear?" Alfred asked gently, placing a hand over hers.

Alkyone's lip was trembling. "I never did tell you, did I, Alfred?" she said quietly, almost a whisper. "Never tell did tell you about that night. When I almost killed my own daughter."

"You do not have to tell me anything," said Alfred firmly.

"Yes, I do. Not just for you... for myself. Diana knows... but that doesn't make it any easier." Alkyone looked away to the window, out to the rolling hills. "We were all barren. I'd lost my husband and child during the war against Ares... and Hippolyta had forbidden any of us to leave. Most of us did not want to. And eventually, my heart grew hard. I forced myself to forget. At least, I tried. But that hole never healed. I dedicated my life to the Queen, was overjoyed when she chose me for the Captain of her personal guard." She shook her head bitterly. "But in my heart, I knew it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

"Some of us made carvings out of wood and stone. We called them Whittle-babies. Even I had one... but didn't tell anyone else. I tried to destroy any other whittle-babies I found - more for myself than anyone else. I tried to convince myself that I was happy, immortal, burdened with a royal purpose. And then... I learned that Hippolyta would have a daughter. And I couldn't let that happen. I told my sisters that the baby would destroy the island, destroy our civilization." Alkyone's gaze fell to her hands, and her voice was shaking, her body trembling. "Alfred," she whispered. "I'll never forgive myself for that night. I told myself that I would kill her. I would kill an innocent baby.

"But even after my sisters and I sneaked into the Queen's chamber that night... even after I _knew_ that I was only in mourning, _insanely jealous_ that Hippolyta could have a baby - and_ I_ was _forever _barren! _Forever!_ I would _never_ have a child of my own - while Hippolyta, who had forbidden any men or children on the island, had a daughter! Do you have any idea how that _felt?_"

Alkyone felt all of the past emotions pouring out of her. While her Amazon instincts chastised her display of weakness, of emotions... in front of Alfred, her dearest friend in her lifetime, she felt nothing but relief, but comfort, and knowledge in the fact that he knew her better than anyone. She'd been living for thousands of years, but in only nine years she'd come to feel for and know Alfred Pennyworth more than any other person - even more than her first husband. He understood her. He knew her.

They'd been through hell and back, the two of them. Together. More than friends, with the deepest love and respect for each other. He was the best man she'd ever known.

And right now, he was patiently listening, holding her hands in his own for comfort, emboldening her to continue her sad story.

Alkyone shook her head, one hand resting over her mouth. "That night will never leave my memory. I remember everything, Alfred. Everything. I wanted a baby so badly... And she refused to let us have one. I remember..." Her breath hitched. "I remember the moon was red. I remember the Queen asleep, the baby in her arms. I remember... lifting the sword over the baby. I was going to kill her. I told myself that I would."

She fell silent, and her eyes shut.

"But how could I know?" Her voice grew soft and small, intensely emotional. "That the thing we hated and feared most, that I tried to convince myself would tear our tribe apart... would be more _beautiful_, more radiant than a thousand suns?"(1) Tears glittered in her eyes. Alkyone had only shed tears only once before... When she learned that she had cancer. But this... this was something else entirely. This was pure shame... regret... and extreme grief.

Another pause, and she wiped her nose and cleared her throat. "I had no idea what I was doing, only that I was incurring the wrath of the gods, that I was betraying not only my Queen, but my sisters, my entire race, and I was entering a world that was just as alien as if I'd gone to another planet. I didn't know until after Diana came back that Hippolyta truly didn't deserve Diana. Hippolyta had always been cold... but to send _Ares_ after us... after her own daughter... and to try to keep her on Themyscira by force..." She shook her head. "Someone's been looking out for Diana."

Alfred took both of Alkyone's hands in his. "And, I must say, she has turned out quite wonderfully," he said, smiling gently at her. "You've done an exemplary job all these years."

Alkyone smiled back. "That means the world, coming from you. As for me..." She gave a self-depreciating smile and ran a hand over her bald head. "Well, you see what I mean."

"Rubbish. If you hadn't noticed, my dear," said Alfred, "my hair has been thinning as of late. Price of being old, I'm afraid."

"Oh, please," said Alkyone. "You're still young. You're only fifty-two."

"No, no, it's no use fighting it," said Alfred with a sigh. "But we shall brave the world with our fabulous hairless heads together." He pressed a warm kiss to her hands and smiled.

Alkyone burst out laughing and leaned across the counter-top, embracing him tightly. "This is why I love you, my dearest friend."

* * *

When I finally woke, Bruce was starting to rouse from his sleep as well. He stretched, blinked, and then looked over at me, then down to Cass, then back to me. A faint smile crossed his features. He pressed a warm kiss to Cass's head and ruffled her hair.

"You all right, Cass?" he said, his voice thick with sleep.

Cassie nodded and looked up at him with those large, luminous black eyes. She then leaned up and pecked her lips to his unshaven cheek; then, she made a face and pulled back, rubbing her hand against his cheek.

I grinned, and Bruce smiled ruefully, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah. I do need to shave."

Cassie nodded, then clambered off the bed, signed, "Going to eat," and ran out of the room, her little footsteps pattering down the hall to find Mom and Alfred.

Bruce watched her go, then looked back at me. His eyes were soft, and he leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to my lips. Running his hand through my hair, on my cheek and neck, he gazed at me, silent for a long moment.

"For the first time since I was eight years old..." His voice was rough. "I didn't have any nightmares last night, Diana. I'm just sorry you did."

"You didn't... so I don't care," I told him.

He kissed me again, then sat up, pulled off the covers, and rose to his feet before abruptly dropping to the floor to do his morning set of push-ups. I watched him for a moment before getting out of bed myself. I poked his side with my foot.

"Hey Mr. Muscles. I'm going to go have some breakfast."

"All right," he grunted. "Be right down."

I grinned, ran a hand through my messed up long hair, and headed downstairs to find Alfred and Mom cooking bacon and blueberry pancakes. Cass stood with her in front of the pan, dropping colored sprinkles into the pancakes. Mom was holding her, murmuring things into her ear. I knew Mom had severely missed having a little girl around, so she was overjoyed when Cass arrived. Thankfully, Cass loved her just as much.

"Morning," I said, stretching.

Mom and Alfred glanced at me; and Mom smirked, glancing down at my clothes. Oh, right. I was wearing Bruce's clothing. I reddened.

"Mom - it's not what you think -"

"Did I say anything?" she said.

"You were going to," I said, my eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say anything!" Mom argued.

"You were certainly going to, dear," Alfred said calmly, pouring me a cup of coffee.

Mom shot him a dirty look, pressing a kiss to Cass's head and rocking her slowly from side to side. "Sweetie, you sure want all of those sprinkles in your pancakes?"

Cass nodded emphatically.

"Okay..." Mom pulled away and let Cassie jump off the step-stool. Mom came up to the island, standing across from me, and gave me a hard look. "All right. I won't snoop, but seeing as how Alfred and I raised you both, we deserve some kind of answer. Are you officially together or not?"

"We've... well, I guess so. I think so. We love each other." I leaned back as Cassie jumped up to sit on my lap. I rested my head on hers.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Mom demanded, exasperated.

"What kind of an answer is what?" Bruce entered the room, still in his sleep pants, but he wore a T-shirt now. His hair was all askew. He took a seat next me at the center island and yawned.

Mom's gaze was firm. "Bruce Thomas Wayne. Are you in love with daughter or not?"

Bruce didn't even flinch. "Yes," he said simply. "We're going to get married soon."

Alfred and Mom and I stared at him; he sat there, calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Excuse me?" Mom glared at both of us. "Why don't I see a ring? Preferably over two carats?"

"Mom!" I groaned. "Leave him alone... He hasn't even proposed yet."

"What? Why not? What in Hera's name are you waiting for?" Mom said, shoving Bruce lightly. "Cass is going to need some siblings to play with!"

"_Mom!_" I said, coloring deeply.

"I will," said Bruce solemnly. "But it has to be the right time. And I have to go away for a few days - a business trip in Metropolis. I'm looking to buy the Daily Planet newspaper."

"You didn't tell me that," I muttered.

"Last minute. I was going to tell you last night before patrol, but..." He trailed off, and his eyes grew dark, undoubtedly remembering last night in the Cave. I reddened at his intense gaze.

I coughed. "Right. Well... when are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow night. I'd ask if you were all right to patrol without -" Bruce suddenly cut himself short, glancing down at a seemingly oblivious Cassie. "If you were all right without me... but I don't think I have to worry about that."

Whew. Close one. "No, I'll be fine," I assured him. It would be strange, however, to patrol without him. I'd never gone solo before, and neither had he. This would prove interesting.

* * *

Patrol without Batman was cold and lonely. No one to talk to, to take down criminals with, and no one to drive the Tumbler. As I curled up on a gargoyle, watching the city below, a gunshot rang in my ear. It was coming from inside a closed restaurant. Probably the mafia. I jumped down and sneaked around to the back, just in time to see a man hurtling through the back door. I flew back to avoid him and watched in astonishment as another burly thug was tossed through the door.

Then, a figure in black and violet leaped through the door, flipping over a third man onto the ground. Billowing dark brown hair surrounded a sharply masked face. The figure pointed a sleek crossbow down at the man.

Who the heck...

"I'd stay down if I were you, sweetie," drawled the figure - a young woman in purple and black armor. Her outfit revealed her tanned, toned stomach and her arms and legs, and a black and purple cape billowed around her.  
"Because trust me, this will hurt." The arrow pressed into his skull.

No. It couldn't be. I stared at her in disbelief.

Suddenly, she looked up to see me floating a few feet away. "Hey, you," she said with a sly grin, before she kicked the man unconscious. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

I grinned at my oldest friend. "Sorry I'm late..." I couldn't call her "Helena," even if these men were unconscious.

"Huntress," Helena finished. "Not as flashy as Wonder Woman, but I figured it'd work for me." She slung her crossbow over her shoulder and came over to me. "Can't let you go around having all the fun. Speaking of which, where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my - " I trailed off and sighed at her look. "Oh, fine. He's away for a couple days. I thought I'd be patrolling alone... but then again..." I couldn't contain my excitement. "If you'd like to partner up with me..."

"Are you kidding?" said Helena with a grin. "Hell yes. I've never felt so alive." She kicked another man in the face to ensure he'd stay unconscious.

I smirked and grabbed a mobster's jacket and hauled him to his feet. However, the next moment, a couple cop cars and a deep blue car screamed up to the sidewalk.

"And here comes the cavalry," muttered Helena, retreating with me into the shadows. The cops swarmed the scene, muttering about Batman and Wonder Woman. However, a familiar figure stepped out of the blue car.

Detective Sage.

"Oh, no," groaned Helena. "Not him again."

"And what have we here?" said Sage sharply, looking at Helena. "Found yourself a sidekick, Wonder Woman?"

I had to hold back a snorting laugh at the look on Helena's face.

"Sidekick?" she growled fiercely, starting for him. "I'll _sidekick_ your ass into the next century-"

I cleared my throat and stepped in between them before she did some damage to the detective. Folding my arms over my chest, I adopted my coolest, most intimidating Wonder Woman look. Although the detective was tall, I matched his height.

"Detective, I'm not here to fight you. And neither is the Huntress."

"Says you," mumbled Huntress.

I shot her a look. "I'm investigating the incoming shipments of weapons into Gotham, Detective Sage. Something larger is going on, and I'm trying to figure out what."

"Then you should leave the investigating to the law enforcement," growled Sage, glowering at me and Huntress. "You think you're doing some good, dressing up in those little outfits and running around like you own the city?" However, underneath that fedora I saw him give a quick look to Helena.

"Flying, actually," I said archly.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to find out."

"I'll save you the trouble. I'm an Amazon. You know, a society of immortal, ancient warrior women. Not that you'll believe me... but honestly..." I glanced around. "This is Gotham. Weirder things have happened, I'm sure. Just look at Metropolis. They have a super-powered alien." I smirked faintly.

Sage didn't look too amused. "This isn't a game," he snapped. "And this is not your playground where you can just do whatever you want."

"You're right," I said grimly. "It's not a game. It's a war." And I paused. "You're a good cop, Detective. One of the few. I hope you'll see that we're on the same side. Because trust me..." I turned away. "When things get worse - and they will - you're going to need us on your side."

"Is that a threat?" he snarled.

"Not at all," I said coolly. "Just a warning." And I rose into the air. Helena used her crossbow to fire up to a building and zipped up beside me. Once out of sight, I helped her onto the top of a nearby building. Helena brushed off her outfit and muttered under her breath.

"Weirdo creep..."

"Aw, I think he likes you," I teased, poking her. "He was looking at you... I think someone's got a little crush, hmm?"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid Amazon!" And she punched me in the arm.

But we both burst out laughing.

* * *

At four-thirty in the morning, I bade good-bye to Helena and started to fly home. It was still dark, as black clouds covered Gotham City in a dark, grim haze. Although I was ready to burst from happiness from the past day's events, as I flew over the city, a strange, uneasy feeling crept over me. I paused, alighted on a building, and looked around. It had grown strangely quiet, and a wind rustled through my hair.

A sharp, suddenly sick feeling pounded into my stomach, and I swallowed at the rush of unpleasant feelings - something was making me feel hot, and dizzy... My sense were being overwhelmed with conflicting emotions - emotions I hadn't felt in a long time - not since...

"Hello, Diana."

I froze. I hadn't heard that voice in years. Slowly turning, I came face to face with the god that had haunted my dreams for almost ten years.

"Ares." Instantly, anger burned in me hotter than a raging wildfire. That burst of fury, of pure rage and darkness overwhelmed my senses - I wanted to paint the sky red with blood... No! I had to focus! "You shouldn't have come back," I gritted out, clenching my fists. I couldn't let his war-mongering influence taint me. It was extremely difficult to do, considering it was already in my nature, ingrained in me as an Amazon. I needed blood... I needed to slice through flesh...

_Diana, stop!_

"Ah, but we had so much _fun _last time," he said with a dark grin.

"The last time we met, you nearly killed my friend," I growled.

"Like I said... _so much _fun." His grin widened, grew into a leer, his pale eyes glittering in the dim, red Gotham light. "Now look at you. Turned from a skinny little runt into such a... divine goddess. Who knew Hades could produce such a lovely specimen? But thankfully you're a spitting image of your mother." He laughed.

"I'm not going back to Themyscira," I snarled. "Hippolyta should've known better to send you after me again. I'll snap your neck if I have to."

"Ooh... a little dangerous, are we? All the better. But I'm not here on Hippolyta's behalf. This time... it's all me. And I'm looking forward to sparring with you, Princess. Will you be as much fun as your mother?" His gaze roved over my entire form, and he licked his lips.

I smiled grimly. If he wanted a fight, he'd get one. "Oh, no. _Much more_ fun."

And I launched myself at him, ready to wipe that evil smirk off his face.

I didn't realize how grossly unprepared I was to fight the god of war.

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Another dreary night, Jim thought as he drove home. But at least things seemed to be looking up. Loeb and Flass were terrified, and that was good. Flass wouldn't even look at him now, and Loeb was too busy trying to cover his own ass ever since Wonder Woman and Batman had broken into his house and warned him. While their methods were unorthodox, Jim didn't give a crap. It was time to get rid of the scum in this city, and right now, his only allies were a flying goddess and a chilling dark knight.

What a strange pair. But in any case, he trusted them for now. And as long as they kept looking after the city and didn't do anything too outside the law, he was fine with them sticking around. Frankly, he still was worried. Barbara and James Jr. had left, but he was still taking care of his daughter, Barbara. Although she'd never been close to her mother and had declared she wanted to stay with her father, Barb was still taking the whole situation hard. Poor kid. How could she not? He'd never been a single father before... and with this job, in this city... He knew she was suffering.

Jim rubbed his eyes and turned the car down another street. Just a few more blocks, and home - and bed. He was so exhausted...

A streak of red and gold flashed in his vision, just up ahead, and disappeared into an alley on the right. He slammed his breaks on the car, staring at the quiet, dark street in disbelief. Was that... could that have been...

He wasn't about to wait to find out. He raced his car right up to the alley entrance, pulled out his gun, and stepped into the small, dark alley. He stopped for a split second in horror at the figure that lay crumpled on the ground just feet ahead.

Wonder Woman.

"No..." He whispered. Rushing up to her, he scanned her quickly. So much blood - so much blood everywhere. Her eyes were closed, and her body was covered in cuts, quickly forming bruises - and he could tell from the strange twisting of her arm, her fingers, and her foot that her bones were broken.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" came a chilling roar from somewhere above. Jim whirled around, but he didn't see anyone. But the voice carried across the city, sending fear right into his chest. "I'M NOT FINISHED, PRINCESS!"

Jim looked down at the unconscious Wonder Woman, then gently put his arms under her and carried her out of the alley and into his car. Someone was after her - and he didn't have much time to hide her. He slammed his car door shut and took off down the street.

"Damn it, Batman," Jim snarled. "Where the hell are you?" He glanced back at the severely injured young woman. Of course he couldn't take her to a hospital. And he had no idea where Batman was. There was only one place to take her - home. Again Jim glanced back at Wonder Woman in his mirror. "Hang in there," he muttered. "You'll be fine. Just don't... don't die on me."

"I WILL FIND YOU, PRINCESS!" came a chilling, roaring scream that rattled his car windows. "I WILL FIND YOU, AND YOU WILL_ BURN_!"

* * *

_(1) - from Wonder Woman: The Circle, by Gail Simone.  
_

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So, I really appreciated your comments on the last chapter. :) You guys are the best. I seriously can't believe this story has come this far. We still have some chapters to go, but we're reaching that point... Well, I won't spoil it. A lot of you have already figured out what's going on for the most part. But I'm not spoiling anything. Let me just say...  
_

_It's going to get more intense. Prepare yourselves!  
_

_As for the book... Still waiting... :/ If you could keep praying, that would be wonderful.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	39. Panic

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all SO much! :) So happy you enjoyed that last chapter. Hope you enjoy some guest appearances, not only in this chapter, but the next. :) And since you guys have been so awesome and wonderful, a little spoiler: _

_**Dick Grayson** WILL be in this story. :)  
_

_**And bear with me** on this chapter. It switches POV multiple times, and most of it is not in Diana's POV. You'll see why.  
_

**Follow me on: **

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including**** the full-size BM/WW cover for this story!**  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr_

_Visit my **DEVIANTART **page if you'd like to look at my artwork._

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Bruce despised Metropolis already, and he'd only been there for a few hours. But he already missed the cool, breezy air, the normally cloudy days, and that feeling of being home in Gotham. Metropolis was sunny, bright, lively, and everything Bruce hated. People were shallow, insanely bubbly, and just downright irritating. There was an entirely different vibe, and it wasn't one he liked.

Mostly he missed Diana. It was still early in the morning, but she hadn't called him yet. He assumed she was sleeping or having breakfast. He checked his phone. Nine o'clock... Still fairly early. He wondered how patrol went without him. Not that he was necessarily worried about her... She was Wonder Woman. She could snap his neck with two fingers. She could take care of herself.

But still, he felt a small, nagging concern.

When he arrived at the _Daily Planet_, Bruce strode into the newsroom, ignoring the mutterings and giggles of women and gasps of surprise when they saw him walking by.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?"

"What's he doing here?"

"He IS as handsome as they say!"

"My goodness, hello sexy!"

He threw charming smiles to the women and headed toward Perry White's office. However, he hadn't announced that he'd be in town, and only White and the previous owner of the _Planet_ knew of his arrival. But before he could reach the door, a blonde, buxom woman slid in front of him, a smirk on her face.

"Mr. Wayne," she purred. "What a surprise. Unusual to see you here in our fair city."

He had no idea who she was. But he put on a false smile. "You, too. I'm sorry, I wish I could talk, but I have a meeting - "

"Oh, of course. And it's Linda," she said, holding out a hand. "Linda Lake."

Oh, now he knew. Linda Lake, the suspicious gossip columnist. Her methods of getting information were rumored to be unorthodox. She was also known to be... well... a floozy.

"Linda, don't antagonize the poor man," said a new, high-pitched, whining voice. And another blonde woman came into view, practically pushing Linda aside. Bruce knew who this newcomer was - Cat Grant, one of the top morning news TV anchors at the Planet. Cat beamed at Bruce. "So, Bruce, here for a while?"

Bruce sincerely wished that Diana would punch these two women in the face. The thought of his better half made his chest tighten, and his mind running wild with memories of their kiss... and hopeful dreams yet to come. But he forced another smile. "Afraid not. If you'll excuse me..." He pushed past them and opened the door to White's office. There were already three people inside, but he just threw them another casual smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." He already knew the identity of the two reports in the room with White: Lois Lane and Clark Kent: partners, and the two top reporters at the Planet.

Lois's eyes widened, and she stopped mid-sentence of a rant and stared at him.

"Mr. Wayne, come in," said White, his voice forcibly quiet. "Have a seat, please." He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Then, he glanced at Kent and Lane. "You two, work on this. And Lane," he added shortly, "No arguments. You're doing this piece, and it's final."

Lois glowered at him, then to Bruce's surprise, glared at _him_. "You, Wayne. Is Diana still with you?"

Bruce had to admit he was taken aback. "I didn't realize you knew each other. In fact, I don't think I've had the pleasure..." He held out a hand.

"Lois Lane," she said shortly, shaking his hand. "You didn't answer my question. If you've thrown her under the bus, just know that my dad's a general, and I know a thing or two about knocking people's heads in. Got it, pretty boy?"

"Lois!" exclaimed Clark and Perry in horrified shock.

"What?" she snapped. "Diana's one of the only down-to-earth people I know."

Bruce hid a smile. No wonder she and Diana had hit it off so well. "Ms. Lane, Diana and I are still good friends," he assured her. "And no, I haven't thrown her under the bus, and nor would I ever do that. Are you satisfied?"

"No. When I see her again I'll believe you." Lois eyed him shrewdly. She paused. "Well, time to go. Superman awaits." And she stalked out of the room, shooting a meaningful glance to Clark.

Clark, still red, cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Wayne."

"No worries," said Bruce, amused. "I didn't realize that she'd become friends with a dear friend of mine."

"Diana, right?" Clark smiled faintly. "She seems like a great woman."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "She is. I didn't know you knew her, too."

"At your party, yes." Clark adjusted his glasses. "I'm Clark Kent."

Bruce suspiciously held out a hand. "Bruce Wayne. I've read some of your work. Looking forward to future articles, Mr. Kent."

"Thanks." Clark pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Then, when he heard Lois's calling him, he grinned ruefully. "Duty calls. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." And he bumbled out of the office, practically tripping over his own feet. Bruce would've been amused if it hadn't been a little... overdone. Something was off there...

But back to business. He shook hands with Perry White and sat down across from him. White wanted to know the future of the _Planet_ under his ownership, and Bruce assured him that nothing major would change, and that the majority of people would keep their posts. He didn't mention that he'd be firing people like Cat Grant and Linda Lake. That'd be saved for later. But right in the middle of their conversation, Bruce's phone rang. He knew from the ringtone that it was Alkyone's emergency cell. Startled, Bruce rose to his feet.

"Excuse me," Bruce said. "I have to take this." He hurried out of the office until he found a private corner down the hall. Then, he accepted the call. "What's wrong?" he demanded in a low voice.

"Bruce, it's Diana," said Alkyone. Her panicked, purely terrified voice gave Bruce chills. "She _never_ came home from patrol last night."

Bruce's heart dropped into his stomach.

* * *

_"I WILL FIND YOU, PRINCESS! AND YOU WILL BURN! YOU ARE MINE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE **MINE. AND I WILL BREAK YOU.**"_

_Blood. So much blood. Punches that glanced off his arms, his armor. Useless fighting something that was war itself. Too out of control. Unable to fight back. Using my own strength against me. Growing stronger with each punch, with each hit I throw at him... He just grows taller, stronger... There is no way I can beat him. No way to win this fight.  
_

_You cannot fight against the fight itself. You can't defeat the force of war. Impossible.  
_

_Every technique is used against me. All my training transfers to his advantage.  
_

_Blood. So much blood.  
_

_Why am I covered in red, Mom? Why am I dripping with red? Why aren't you here? Are you going to take me away, Mom? Are you going to save me?  
_

_Don't let him break me, Mom. Don't let him break me.  
_

_Bruce... don't let him break me. I need you. I **need **you.  
_

_So much blood. I can't beat him. It's impossible. Impossible. There's only one way, Bruce. There's only one way I can beat him. And you won't like it, Bruce. You'll hate me for it. It's everything you hate. It's your only rule in this life. But it's not my rule, Bruce. It was never my rule. I never told you, but I don't follow your rules. I respect your rules, but I have another rule. Another code.  
_

_I'm an Amazon, Bruce. Do you know what that means? Do you know what I am? What I'm capable of doing?  
_

_I have to kill him. I need to kill him. It's the only way. I am going to **slaughter him. **Do you get it?  
_

_I will **tear him apart.**  
_

_So much blood...  
_

The dizziness overwhelmed me... I was so warm. I couldn't move. I couldn't move any muscle at all. Every part of my body screamed with pain, pain so intense that I almost wanted to die. Almost. But the rage overtook that pain as memories started to come back. Ares. He'd beaten me to a bloody pulp. Literally a bloody pulp. I'd been his plaything.

Not going to happen again.

But where was I? Did Ares have me? I didn't remember... I groaned. "Uhh..." I could hardly open my eyes. Everything was blurry. But I did see a familiar shade of red hair. I dearly hoped... "Jim?" I mumbled.

"Don't talk," Jim Gordon ordered. "Frankly, I'm surprised you're even alive."

"I'm... Amaz...zon..."

"Don't talk, damn it," Jim ordered sharply. "I don't care what you are. Wonder Woman, Amazon, or whatever the heck you are... you're still in terrible shape. You need to sleep and lie still."

"Mmm... Bat..."

"What did I just say, you stubborn woman?" Jim demanded. "Don't worry. I'll tell your partner. You're safe. You just need to sleep, all right?" I felt a warm, callused hand on my head. "Just sleep. No one knows you're here. You're safe."

And I sank back into painful oblivion.

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Jim Gordon figured he probably had one of the strangest lives of anyone out there. One of the only straight cops in the GCPD, he'd struck up a strange partnership with two vigilantes - one of which was super-human - if she was human at all. They'd saved his life, though, and he owed them. And now... he had the chance to help her in return. The Wonder Woman.

He'd tended to his own injuries before, and he'd seen more gruesome injuries than most people. But Wonder Woman... she was in bad shape. Several broken ribs, dislocated arm, broken wrist and fingers, probably a fractured tibia, swollen eye, gashed head, and deep cuts and bruises all over her body. If she weren't Wonder Woman, she'd be dead. She probably had internal bleeding, too. But what could he do? Take her to a hospital? He couldn't trust anyone.

He'd tried contacting Batman through the earpiece, but one, he couldn't get it working, and two - it seemed to be a one-way connection.

Barbara, his only daughter, stood wide-eyed in the doorway as Jim gently laid Wonder Woman on the bed in the spare bedroom. Realizing this could be a potentially traumatic situation for the ten-year-old, he cleared his throat and tried to remain calm.

"Honey, I need you to do something for me. I need you to get me some wet towels, all right?" He patted her on the shoulder, hoping she'd take it well.

But surprisingly, Barbara nodded firmly, completely calm, and rushed off to find the towels. He breathed a sigh of relief, proud of the fact that she was taking this well. Clearly she'd inherited his good senses and not her mother's hysterical temperament.

Returning to Wonder Woman's side, Jim managed to get off her golden arm guards, her armored, thick gloves, and her boots. Although he felt a tinge of embarrassment taking off her armor and pants, it quickly passed when he saw the extent of her injuries; and thankfully she wore an Underarmor tank top and spandex shorts underneath. He quickly fell into his former EMT training and started cleaning her wounds. He'd have to patch her up before she bled to death.

Getting his first-aid kit, he began to treat her injuries, wondering who the hell could've done this to her. He was surprised to see just how young she really was - even underneath all of her injuries, she couldn't have been more than twenty-two years old. Maybe she was still in college... Too young.

He also wondered if she had any family that'd be worrying about her. Again with Batman... how was he supposed to tell him? And why hadn't he been with her? Could that person who attacked Wonder Woman have taken out Batman first? Jim's concern began to rise to dread. He needed these two vigilantes. They were his only hope of saving this city. He considered using the Bat-signal for a moment before he realized that he didn't want to attract any attention to himself at all - it could put Wonder Woman in even more danger.

Wiping his brow, he continued to tend to the young woman's injuries, questioning what the heck had gotten him to this point.

* * *

**Cassandra Cain**

* * *

Something was wrong. It was morning, and Mom wasn't home. She hadn't been in her room, and she wasn't in Daddy's room, either. Dad was away on a trip, but Mom was supposed to be home. When Cass went downstairs to check, she discovered that Mom wasn't in the kitchen, either. Her assassin instincts kicked in despite herself. Maybe she should go looking for her... she was good at finding people.

She came up to Grammia and tapped her on the shoulder. Grammia, sitting at the counter, smiled down at her.

"Morning, hon. Want something to eat? Your mommy still sleeping?"

Cass shook her head and signed, "Can't find her. She's not in her room."

Grammia frowned. "No? She in Dad's room?" When Cass shook her head again, Grammia ran a hand over her head. "All right. Here, have a seat. Let me talk to Grampa Alfred, see if he knows." And she hurried out of the kitchen, not coming back for several minutes. Cass hopped off the stool, concerned, and peered out into the hall. She saw Grammia and Grampa Alfred talking in hushed tones. They didn't look happy.

"... Sure she's not down there?" Grammia was whispering. "That's a big cave..."

"Everywhere she would be, she isn't," Grampa returned in a low voice. "She should've been back by now. I think we should call Master Bruce. Now."

Grammia grew more pale. "Right. Right, let me get my cell. You check the cave again... maybe we can trace her somehow."

Cass's eyes narrowed. What cave?

She hid from Grammia and sneaked after Grampa Alfred. He entered a forgotten room full of random objects and lifted the inside of an old clock. Cass watched with wonder as the clock slid back to reveal a dark opening - an elevator. She waited several minutes, jumped up onto the bookshelf, and repeated his action with the clock. Then, she slipped into the elevator lift. When it stopped, she hid against the wall, peeked out.

It was a giant, dark cave - but inside was a huge computer screen, and sitting at a chair in front of the screen was Alfred. He was typing on the keyboard, glancing up at the screen. After several minutes, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. Then, he rose and hurried back towards the elevator.

But Cass had already sneaked out and hid in the shadows behind a random storage container. When the elevator closed, she sneaked up to the computer. She pressed a button, but the computer had been password-protected. After several attempts, she sighed and hopped off the chair. Not wanting to worry her grandparents further, she started back for the elevator.

But as she walked back, something caught her eye. It was a suit, encased in lit glass.

Batman's suit.

Cass had been watching the news with her grandparents; she'd heard of Batman and Wonder Woman.

Turned out her parents were the infamous heroes of Gotham.

But they had to have enemies, she reasoned. And that was the reason Mom had disappeared. Cass felt a flash of panic. Dad had to come home - he had to find her. What if she was hurt? What if she'd been kidnapped?

Cass bolted into the elevator and sneaked back into the living room, watching and listening in as Grammia called Daddy. When he came back, she'd try to help.

Only an hour later, Dad returned, his face grim and pale. Cass listened at the top of the staircase as he talked in hushed tones with Grammia and Grampa. Then, he started for the room that led to the elevator. Cass waited a minute, then followed him. After the secret door had closed, she waited another few minutes before slipping into the elevator.

Like before, she waited for the elevator to open, then peered out. She didn't see Dad, but he had to be down there. Sneaking out, she darted along the shadows and headed towards the computer again -

A dark figure towered over her; she whirled around and stared up at the incredibly intimidating figure of the Batman himself. Even through his white lenses, shrouded in dark shadows, she knew he was glaring down at her. But she wasn't afraid. Cass knew exactly who he was.

"Daddy," she signed.

The Batman didn't move for a long moment. Then, he reached up and pulled off his mask. "It was only a matter of time before you found out," he said in a low voice. "Your mom and I were trying to protect you."

Cass's eyes narrowed. "I don't need protection," she signed. "I want to help you."

He gave her a long, grim look. "I know. But you've been through enough. We wanted to wait."

"No," Cass signed, glaring at him. "I need to help, Dad. You have to let me help. I'm not a kid."

Dad's eyes grew sad, and he looked away. "That's why we we wanted to wait," he muttered. "So you could be a kid for once. I didn't have a childhood either, Cass." He brushed a hand over her hair. "I want better for you. I don't want you to have to go through anything else."

"I have to help, Dad," she repeated. He didn't understand. She had to... she had to do something. She had to make up for hurting that man. For killing him. She wasn't a child anymore. She knew what she'd done was the most terrible thing a person could do. She knew she'd taken someone's life.

She had to help people now. She had to try. Dad had to understand. He had to. She had to make him understand. But she couldn't even talk - how could she?

"Please, Daddy," she begged, signing emphatically. She _wished _with all her heart that she could speak... But the words would not come out of her mouth.

Dad stared down at her for a minute, his face impassive, brooding, then looked over at the computer screen. "You know how to use a computer?" he demanded, his voice low.

She nodded.

"Good. I need you to keep track of me. And alert me if anything comes up." He strode over to the giant computer mainframe; she followed instantly and hopped up into the large chair. He leaned over the keyboard and touched a few buttons. A second later, a map of Gotham blinked onto the screen. Then, he touched a few more buttons, and a red dot appeared on the edge of the map.

"That's me," he said, nodding to the red dot. "My tracer is built into my suit; you'll be able to see where I am at all times. But your mom's tracer is offline." His jaw flexed. "If you see it come up, let me know right away."

She nodded solemnly. He hesitated, then leaned forward swiftly and kissed her forehead, his hand pressed to the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek. He pulled back and pulled his mask back over his head.

"Stay here," said Batman in a low voice. "And don't follow me. I'm going to get Mom. I'll be back soon. Watch out for your grandparents." And he pressed a kiss to her forehead and raced into his giant vehicle and burst out of the cave, leaving her alone in the dark.

Cass stared after him for a moment before returning her gaze to the computer screen.

* * *

**Jim Gordon  
**

* * *

Jim had taken the day off of work to help Wonder Woman, and Barbara was at school. His daughter had been wonderful. She was stronger than he'd given her credit for, and had helped to patch up her wounds. The young, injured vigilante had fallen in and out of consciousness throughout the night and that morning; but at least her injuries seemed to be healing. The minor cuts and bruises were already disappearing; clearly, she was super-human when it came to healing. But her bones were still broken, her major gashes and wounds were still bleeding sometimes.

She'd been on the brink of death, and would be if he hadn't found her.

Jim shuffled into the kitchen in a ratty T-shirt and sweat pants, got himself another cup of coffee, and returned into the bedroom to give Wonder Woman a cool handcloth for her forehead. He gently dabbed, sighing, and suddenly whirled around when he heard something beeping.

It wasn't his phone. He fished around in his pocket and finally pulled out the small earpiece. He put it in his ear and touched it. "Hello?"

"Gordon." There was no mistaking that voice. However, the Batman definitely sounded urgent and furious. "Last night -"

"She's here," Jim interrupted. "I've been trying to call you, but I can't on this damn thing. But she's here at my place."

A short pause. He could almost picture Batman sighing in relief.

"On my way," Batman said shortly.

"Yeah, well, you'd better get here soon," Jim returned. "She's been seriously injured. She almost didn't make it. I've patched her up the best I can, but I can't take her to the hospital. It's too dangerous."

"Be there in five."

Jim shivered. He'd never heard Batman sound so pissed. Well, he couldn't blame him. As Batman had cut off the connection, he sighed and returned to Wonder Woman's side. He dabbed her forehead, hoping to keep her from getting a fever. She was still unconscious.

After a few minutes, he headed into the kitchen and rinsed some blood off the handcloth. But when he returned to her room, he nearly jumped.

The Batman was standing at Wonder Woman's bed side, leaning over her, with his back to Jim. He slowly reached up, brushed a gloved hand over her hair, and checked her wounds. Then, one of his hands covered hers. Almost instantly, Wonder Woman stirred. Her head turned slowly, and after a moment, her eyes gradually fluttered open. She blinked, her eyes half-opened, groggy and filled with pain, but they shined when they focused on Batman.

"Hey you..." she mumbled, her voice thick and raspy.

"Hey you," Batman said quietly, still holding her hand.

It was strange to hear him say that, Jim thought. But he was oddly transfixed by the scene and didn't move from his spot in the doorway.

"What happened?" Batman demanded, his voice low.

Wonder Woman licked her lips. "Ares," she breathed. "It... was Ares." She shut her eyes, an expression of pain and... shame crossing her features. "I... wasn't... prepared." It was hard for her to speak, but Jim knew that Batman needed to know what happened.

But who the hell was Ares?

"He's... so strong," she rasped. "Fed... off my strength... Only grew... stronger... when I fought him..." Her breath hitched.

Batman leaned down, pressed a kiss to her lips, whispered something to her. Jim felt he should leave, but something made him stay. Then, Batman reached up with his free hand and pulled his cowl back. Startled, Jim found himself staring at a head full of thick, longish black hair. He still couldn't see the face, but still...

Batman pulled back slightly, several inches from Wonder Woman's face.

"I'm going to kill him, Bruce," whispered Wonder Woman. Tears glittered in her eyes, but she was resolute, and her voice firmly quiet. "I have to. I have to... stop him."

A pause, then, "I know," murmured Batman. "I know." He kissed her again gently, stroked her face.

Embarrassed, Jim turned away to give them privacy.

"Jim, wait." Batman rose to his full impressive height.

Jim turned back in the doorway, staring at Batman's back. But he was alarmed to discover that Batman had not put his mask back on. Batman looked down at Wonder Woman, running his hand over her knuckles, and then nodded to her, as if they'd shared a private conversation.

Then, Batman started to turn to face him.

"_No_," Jim objected, alarmed. "No, you don't have to do this. I don't need to know."

"You should," said Batman after a pause. "In this city, you're the only person we can trust."

"But if I know your identity, I could put you in danger," persisted Jim. "If they somehow know that we work together - I'll put you both at risk."

"We... trust you, Jim," murmured Wonder Woman. "In case something like this... happens again... You... saved my life..."

Jim hesitated, then sighed, shaking his head. "All right. It's your call."

Another pause, and then Batman turned completely to face Jim Gordon, unmasked.

Jim's mouth fell open.

"Oh, geez..." Jim nearly fell back against the wall. "You... you're..." He swallowed at the dark, grave expression on Bruce Wayne's hardened, ragged face.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So I realize people might be upset with the fact that Bruce revealed himself to Jim. In the comics, Gordon knows who Batman is, even if he never says it aloud or acknowledges it. Here, again, I'm going for something different - more than the comics, I'm establishing a tightly-knit family. That's one of the main reasons I love the Batman comics so much - Batman has the most extensive family, and they look out for each other. I'm amplifying that sense of family in this story - even more so in the chapters to come, and DEFINITELY more so in the sequels to this story.  
_

_We're building up towards the big events! Prepare yourselves! And yes, it'll be more intense. And very chilling.  
_

_PS: If anyone can tell me where Linda Lake is from (WITHOUT GOOGLING HER), you get extra brownie points. :)  
_

_As for the book... It's been a rough week... :/ If you could keep praying, that would be wonderful. Hopefully this next week will be better.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	40. Healing

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Um. WHAT. You guys are just SO amazingly wonderful! :) Over **1,000 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) **This is my first fanfiction to hit 1,000... and I'm so floored and insanely grateful.  
_

_I'd also like to take another moment to say **THANK YOU** to **the Lady Isis, **who's been just a constant source of encouragement and support, and a downright fantastic friend. :)  
_

_Saw Dark Knight Rises. Freaked out due to its awesomeness. It was even better than I hoped it would... AAGH TOM HARDY YOU GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL MAN. Although I have to say, I still don't see Nolan's Bruce as the true Bruce. I still don't think ANY live-action movie has gotten his character down. I understand that it's Nolan's interpretation, but ultimately, I see Bruce as he is in the comics, and more importantly as the Bruce from the Timmverse - Batman TAS and JL/JLU. He's driven, he'll always be driven, and he'll never give up Batman, because THAT'S WHO HE REALLY IS. Bruce Wayne is his mask. And he's smart. That just bugs me. Nolanverse has Bruce as an ignorant guy who makes Lucius and Alfred do all the work and research. Good grief. Bruce has a 12th level intelligence. Nolanverse doesn't portray him as the World's Greatest Detective.  
_

_ANYWAY. I'll wait a week to give my thoughts on the movie - and I'll post a spoiler warning, just in case.  
_

_For those who have seen the movie, I just posted a new fic for it, if you want to check it out. :)  
_

**Follow me on: **

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including**** the full-size BM/WW cover for this story!**  
_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr_

* * *

**Jim Gordon  
**

* * *

Oh hell.

Even unmasked, the Batman was the most intimidating person Jim had ever seen. His face was shadowed, his eyes glinting, and his jaw tight. He was six foot three, at least, maybe even six-four. A good several inches over him. Jim stared at him, blinking, then looked at Wonder Woman, then back to Batman, and sighed, rubbing his temples. Nothing would surprise him after this.

"Uh, you guys want some coffee?" he said wearily. "Or a beer?"

"Both," muttered Wonder Woman.

"I'm fine," said Batman - Bruce shortly. "Thanks." He didn't sound completely like Batman - the throaty gruffness was gone, but the steely edge was still there. It almost intimidated Jim even more, as though any moment, Bruce could snap his neck without a second thought. Not for the first time, Jim was thankful that these two were on his side. If they weren't... Gotham as he knew it would be destroyed.

"Get him... coffee..." Wonder Woman mumbled.

Bruce shot her a look. "Don't talk, Di."

"Don't... tell me what to do... You're not my mother..."

Jim suppressed a small smile. She wasn't afraid of Wayne at all. She wouldn't take any crap from anyone, not even the fearsome Dark Knight.

"No, but she'd tell you the same thing if she were here," snapped Bruce.

"But... she's not..."

"Diana," warned Bruce.

_Diana. _

Jim's memory flashed back to several months ago at Bruce Wayne's estate, where he'd seen a tall, beautiful young woman coming out to meet them. It was hard to forget her, even with those boxy, thick-rimmed glasses and a sweet temperament. Still knuckle-bitingly gorgeous... Definitely the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. If she weren't beating up criminals every night, she would easily be the world's top supermodel.

But this was freaking him out. Batman and Wonder Woman - two creatures of the night, two of the strangest people he knew... one of them superhuman, an Amazon goddess... and they turned out to be... well... arguing like an old married couple. This was too strange. Like a dream. Maybe he was dreaming.

He took off his glasses, rubbed them, and placed them back on his face. "I'll get some coffee," he said. "Strong coffee. I feel like it's going to be one of those days." And he hurried to the kitchen, took out three mugs, and despite Batman's refusal, returned with coffee for each of them. Jim's heart clenched when Wonder Woman - Diana - attempted a warm smile as Batman took the mugs from him.

"Th-ank you -"

"Di," Batman interrupted. "Stop. Talking." And he nodded shortly to Jim. "Thanks." He set his own mug down on the side table and placed a hand under Wonder Woman's neck, lifting her head slowly. "This is pretty hot, even for you, so careful," he warned, lifting the mug to her lips. It struck Jim how odd it was to see the brutal vigilante be so incredibly gentle.

Wonder Woman took a small sip, hummed her approval, and took another one. After several sips, Jim saw her face scrunch - in pain or frustration, he couldn't tell. Maybe both.

"So... humiliating," she mumbled, looking truly miserable. Jim guessed she hadn't been in this position often - maybe never.

Jim took a large gulp of his own coffee and waited a few moments. "Not to be insensitive... but someone's after you, Wonder Woman. Who could do this?"

Wonder Woman's eyes hardened. "You...wouldn't... believe..." She swallowed, tried to speak again.

Batman took over, glanced at him. "You're an intelligent man, Jim. I'm sure you've heard of some strange things around the world. Around Gotham, even. People with special, enhanced abilities. People not exactly human."

Jim nodded slowly. "Yeah. That guy Superman's been all over the news recently. And I overheard a couple cops talking about a couple people in Star City - an arrow guy... and some sonic bird woman. What's your point?"

"Things aren't... as normal as you'd expect," Batman said carefully. "Diana... she's not exactly human. Not in the traditional sense. She's an Amazon. And when I say Amazon, I mean one of the ancient warriors in Greek mythology - which turns out isn't so mythological."

Jim had to be dubious. "An arrow man is one thing, and I'll admit I've seen you fly, Wonder Woman... but you can't expect me to believe..."

"It's true, and you need to, for more than one reason," Batman said grimly. "Because you have an Olympian god terrorizing this city. Ares, the Olympian god of war. They're not truly gods - just extra-dimensional, immortal beings with super-powers. Demi-gods, you could say. And Ares is after Diana - and Gotham. He's planning something, and we need to figure out what it is."

"So he's the one who attacked Wonder Woman?" said Jim, glancing at her. "Why? I thought Amazons... I don't know much about Greek mythology, but I always thought Amazons were warriors, too."

Wonder Woman cracked a small grin that said: "You'd better believe it."

"They are. But there's... an old family history involved," Batman growled. "Needless to say, he's not going to stop just because Diana's hidden. We don't have much time now that he's shown himself in Gotham again."

Jim rubbed his temples. Dealing with the mafia and common criminals were one thing, much less dealing with an entirely corrupt police force, but this... Now they were getting into stuff he'd only heard and read about.

"Look," he said, "I know there are people with special powers coming out of the woodwork. Even I've heard rumors about a strange crocodile man in the sewers. But this... this is on a different level entirely."

"And unfortunately a level that the Gotham police are no match for," Batman replied gravely. "And I don't think Ares is working alone. He might have someone just as bad working under him."

"Good to hear," muttered Jim, unable to stop dread from sinking into his chest. "Not to sound defeatist, but if Ares can do this to _Wonder Woman,_ and he's got the mafia and this other bad guy working for him... how the hell are we going to stop him?"

"We will," snarled Batman. "We were unprepared, taken off guard. It won't happen again. And we also have some demi-gods on our side. We'll do what we have to."

Jim glanced uncertainly at Wonder Woman. "I thought you were against killing," he said after a pause. "Frankly, it's one of the only reasons I hadn't seriously tried to get you two off the streets."

Now Batman looked at Wonder Woman, and Jim saw uncertainty flash through his eyes. However, Wonder Woman was coldly resolute.

"This... is not in your... or anyone else's jurisdiction," she said coolly. "Ares... is my responsibility. My... my history... my problem. He's... a force of nature. The only way to stop him... is to kill him. I will answer... to Zeus if I have to. But this... this is beyond any of you." Unspoken were the words "even Batman."

This startled Jim, especially when Batman himself didn't approve of killing - even demi-god killing. But clearly Batman would side with his partner on this. Jim nodded slowly, rubbed his jaw. "Okay," he said slowly. "But I have your word that you won't kill anyone else? At least, nobody human?"

She nodded jerkily. "You... have my word. But I brought this... on you. It's my... duty to fix it. My way."

Even Jim knew that her way, the Amazon way meant death. Still...

"And there's absolutely no way you could just take him into custody?" he pressed.

"No. I made... the mistake of fighting him. Anger... rage... only increases his power. The only way to stop him... is to kill him. You'll.. have to trust me... on this, Jim. And you, too... Bruce." She slowly opened her palm; Batman slipped his hand into hers.

Jim rubbed his temples, downed his coffee, and rose to his feet. "I'll let you get some rest, Wonder Wom... Uh, Diana," he said awkwardly when she shot him a look. Yes, still still too strange. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Jim nodded and returned to the kitchen to get another cup, only to find that Batman - Bruce - had followed him. The cowl-less Dark Knight looked completely alien washing out his empty mug in the sink. There was an awkward silence as Bruce turned off the faucet, seemingly deep in thought.

"I need to get her home as soon as possible," said Bruce finally.

"She's still in rough shape," Jim objected. "Both of her legs are broken in multiple areas. And then we have to think about internal bleeding." He didn't miss the way Bruce's shoulders tensed.

"She'll heal," said Bruce grimly. "But for your own sake, I need to get her out of here. Every moment we're here, you and your daughter are in danger. If your partner decides to come snooping around... She won't be able to move."

Jim rubbed his temples. "You know her. What's the normal recovery time for... Amazons?" It still felt odd to say that.

"With her injuries... a good week or two."

Jim nearly coughed up his sip of coffee. "A... a week?"

Bruce nodded. "A week... maybe a week and a half. I know," he added a bit dryly, looking at Gordon's face. "One of the many perks of being an Amazon. But..." His eyes hardened. "That's at least a week without her patrolling with me. And with what's going on now..." He rubbed his jaw.

"I'll do what I can," Jim said to the younger man.

Bruce's jaw clenched, and after a pause, he reached into his belt and pulled out a new, tiny earpiece. "A two-way connection," he said.

Jim knew this was a sign of trust, and he wasn't going to waste it. Taking, he nodded. "Thanks."

Bruce hesitated again, reached out a hand. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Jim reached out, shook Bruce Wayne's hand. "You don't have to thank me," Jim said heavily.

Bruce slipped his mask back on, swept out of the kitchen. But then he halted, glanced back. "Yes," he said gravely. "I do."

* * *

Dreams ached. They ached so badly... So much that I never wanted to sleep again. I was so dazed I couldn't tell how long I'd been asleep, but the grogginess, the headache, and the sheer pain of being awake and and asleep was driving me insane. After Bruce brought me home, I was given some strong pain medication to ease the pain. I just needed sleep, but it hurt so much...

I drifted in and out of uneasy sleep... One minute I was blearily gazing up at Mom and Cassie hovering by my bedside, and the next I was plunging into another dream... I saw blood... And Ares.

I felt the knife drive right into my back - My eyes flew open, and I was awake, gasping.

"Ugh... Bruce?" I blinked rapidly, tried to move my hand. But my arm was still broken, sending shooting pains through my entire arm and shoulder. I paused. Nope, that wouldn't work. I settled for flexing my fingers.

"Um, hi."

I looked over to see Jim's daughter standing in the doorway, watching me hesitantly. "Hi," she repeated. "I'm Barbara. You can call me Babs. I think your, uh, partner left a while ago."

"Oh... right." Although there were no windows in this bedroom, I could see the fading light through the doorway. It must've been several hours ago that I'd told Bruce to leave. Cass would need him, even if she didn't admit it; and he still had his company to run. I was going back and forth between being relieved and upset when he'd told me that Cassie had found the Batcave, but I couldn't help but be immensely proud of her. I just wanted the same thing Bruce did: for her to have a normal-ish, happy remainder of her childhood.

But Cass wasn't normal, and neither were we. I somewhat dreaded the thought of her wanting to actually patrol with us. She'd want her own suit, too... Oh, goodness.

Bruce hadn't wanted to leave my side, but I'd told him I would be fine here. Gordon was more than trustworthy, and I couldn't move without risking re-injuring myself. Besides... with Ares on the loose... I held back an angry growl in my throat, and my hand clenched. I ignored the pain. Ares needed to die.

Bruce had returned home, first to check on Cass, then to start building up protection and defense in Wayne Enterprises. Lucius Fox, Bruce's friend, was assisting Bruce to create new machinery, new Bat-tech, for both the cave and for Gotham itself. Bruce told me about a new vehicle he'd been designing - called the Bat. It could fly, Bruce told me, and was excellent at weaving in between buildings. I'd still offered to just carry him around - I could fly much faster than most jets. He'd just given me a look.

Trying to focus, I looked over at Gordon's young daughter. I needed to move. I needed to do... something. Anything.

"Hi," I said quietly to Barbara Gordon. "Thank you for taking me in. This isn't your bedroom, is it?"

"No, no. My bedroom's down the hall. Do you... need anything?" She came over to my bedside and sat down on the floor, legs crossed in Indian style.

"A Carvel ice cream cake," I muttered.

Barbara grinned. She really did look like her father. Same intelligent eyes. "Those are my favorites," she said, brightening. "Dad got me one for my birthday."

"Mmm," I hummed. "But have you ever had a chocolate-chip cookie cake? My mom made those for me when I was younger. You bake the cookie only about half-way so it's still gooey on the inside, and then you dump ice cream on top." I licked my lips.

"Ooh, I want one!" Barbara sighed, suddenly deflating. "We're all out of chocolate chips, but... we do have Oreos. You like Oreos?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that," I said, horrified.

Barbara's grin widened, and she jumped to her feet. "Dad just bought a new pack of them. I'll be right back. Oh, you want some milk, too?"

"How can I not?" I cracked a grin in return.

She started out through the doorway, then paused uncertainly. "Um... are you able to... you know... eat?" She looked at my bandaged arms.

I nodded. "I'll be fine." I would be. I'd force myself to be fine. I couldn't take this... being weak. I'd never been this injured before, and I was certainly not planning on getting this injured again.

Barbara rushed out the door and into the kitchen. I heard some cabinet doors opening, shutting, and then the fridge opening. I wondered if Jim were home... Ah, there was another set of footsteps.

"Hey, sweetie," I heard Jim's tired voice say. "How was school?"

"Eh. Okay. Kinda boring. I already know all the stuff they're teaching us. I wish I could just... skip ahead. Maybe you could home-school me!"

Jim laughed. "I wouldn't know the first thing about it, kiddo. Sorry."

There was more shuffling in the kitchen. I knew both father and daughter weren't really focused on school at all. The pause in the conversation revealed their real thoughts. I knew Barbara would bring it up any second...

"So... when's the Dark Knight gonna come over for some of your killer beef tips?" Barbara asked slyly.

I had to resist laughing. Bruce did love beef.

Jim snorted. "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, Babs. And remember what we discussed..."

"Dad, come on. I'm not stupid," she said, sounding annoyed. "And Wonder Woman's really cool, by the way, no matter what the other cops say. We all talk about her at school, you know. Everyone wants to meet her. Some kids say she isn't real, but Joey Torani said that he saw her the other night in front of Valestro's restaurant, attacking some mobsters."

"Didn't that kid say he saw some detective turn into a green alien, too?" Jim said dubiously.

"Yeah, well... so he's a little weird. But hey - they say that Superman in Metropolis is an alien! My friend Jamie moved there last year, and she said that she actually saw him! They have pictures of him flying, Dad! Come on, that's pretty cool. And Wonder Woman's obviously real, and you said that she can fly, so..."

Jim sighed. "Don't get your head in the clouds, Barbie. Batman and Wonder Woman are considered vigilantes by the officials. You can't say -"

"Anything, I know. And I would never," said Barbara, miffed. "But seriously, what if all of these guys - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman - what if they got together and formed a team? Wouldn't that be amazing? It'd be like a league of insanely cool... super-heroes!"

"Super-heroes are only in comic books, sweetie. And what are you doing with the Oreos, young lady?" Jim demanded.

"Wonder Woman wanted them."

I grinned. I loved family conversations.

"Wonder Woman, hm?" said Jim, sounding very doubtful.

"Yeah, I promise! I'm bringing her some milk, too."

Jim chuckled. "Nice try, young lady... But Wonder Woman's sleeping, and I don't want you bugging her."

"Oreos are food for the soul, Jim," I called out. "I need sustenance."

There was silence in the kitchen, and then Barbara burst out laughing.

"See Dad? TOLD YOU!" And still giggling, she ran into the room with the pack of Oreos. Jim followed, shaking his head in bewilderment, and placed a glass on milk on my nightstand.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," he said, looking over my injuries. "Can you move at all?"

Despite the screaming pain, I chose it ignore it. I flexed my fingers and moved my broken arm a bit. "Yeah. Getting there. Thanks."

As Barbara opened the pack of Oreos and started to talk about how everyone at school loved me, I slowly picked up an Oreo and tried to get my mind off everything that had happened: Cass, Ares, everything. But although I smiled and talked with Barbara, I still couldn't get that nagging feeling off my mind - like I was still missing something, a big piece to the constantly growing puzzle.

Weapons. Ares. The mob. Ra's al Ghul. Mr. Sera.

Something wasn't adding up.

Unless... Ares was just doing what he did best.

Make war.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

Helena knew something was severely wrong when Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself, contacted her.

"Bertinelli, we need to talk," he said shortly.

"Wayne?" Helena squinted as she opened another cabinet. Dang it all, where had she put the salt? "Why are you calling me? How'd you get this number?"

"Diana's been injured," Bruce said, still abrupt. "She wanted me to contact you."

"Injured? What?" Helena nearly dropped the phone. "But - she's an Amazon! She -"

"It was Ares," snapped Bruce. "I don't have time to explain. What you do need to know is that something big is going down."

Helena slammed the cabinet shut and ran to the front door to grab her boots. "Big like what?"

"Not sure. We're working on it. I normally wouldn't do this, but Diana trusts you, and that's enough for me." He still sounded grudging. "She's with a friend right now - too injured to be moved."

"Damn," Helena breathed. "I'll be right over."

A pause, then, "If you could... Cass..." He hesitated. "I have to get to Wayne Enterprises, try to build up more ammunition against Ares. We need more power if we're going to beat a demi-god."

"Definitely. Does Cass know... anything?" She grunted as she hopped on one foot, trying to pull on her boot.

"She does now. Smart girl," Bruce muttered under his breath. "And I know Alkyone would be glad to see you."

"Be right there." She ran back to grab her purse and motorcycle keys.

Bruce hung up without saying anything else. Helena glared at the phone before tossing it on the couch. She threw on her jacket and ran out the door, leaping down off the stairs to the ground level.

"Jerk. Don't know how you put up with him, Di," Helena muttered. "I would kill him within three seconds."

* * *

**Interlude: Ares**

* * *

Despite the fact that he loved causing death, Ares, Olympian god of war, always hated coming to the Underworld. In fact, he tried to avoid it all costs. And it wasn't just because he didn't care for his uncle. He really didn't care for any of his family - well, Aphrodite was something else, but she'd apparently fallen in love with her husband, Hephaestus, so he couldn't have any fun there.

When the servants led him into the grand palace, Ares found himself face to face with Persephone, Queen of the Underworld.

"Ares," she said coolly. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Persephone," purred Ares. "Stunning as always. I'm thrilled to see your time here hasn't tainted your loveliness." Indeed, she did look stunning. The goddess of spring and of the Underworld was quite the woman, and she looked every inch the queen of her realm. But the darkness had done nothing to diminish her spring-like softness, her golden skin, or her auburn locks.

However, there was a slight hardness in her eyes.

"I'm here to see your husband," Ares said. "Unless you'd rather step into a room with me..." And he grinned wickedly, licking his lips. He remembered her as a young maiden, running wild and free. Maybe he could bring some of that life back into her...

"One of the many new gifts of being Queen of the Underworld," said Persephone softly, gliding up to him, "is that I have exceptional vision..."

"Do you?" breathed Ares, leaning down towards her, reaching out -

"Into the _mind,_" she snarled, and suddenly lashed out with a vicious upper-cut to his jaw, sending him stumbling back, crashing into a pillar. As he recovered, growling with rage, his white eyes turning red, she brushed herself off and glared at him more darkly than Hera did at Zeus after he'd cheated on her again. And even dreaded Ares felt a tinge of fear.

"Watch your thoughts in my presence," she hissed. "My husband is waiting for you in the throne room." She was as cold as ice. "Don't keep him waiting." And holding her head high, she brushed past him, disappearing around the corner of the dark hall.

Ares glowered after her, rubbing his jaw. Stupid cow. He'd get his fun somewhere else. Boldly pushing the doors open to the throne room, he resisted a shiver when he saw the Rich One sitting lazily, leaned back in his grand onyx throne. Surprisingly, Hades didn't wear traditional Olympian garb, but modern clothing: A black, button-down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms, black slacks, dress shoes, and... rectangular, rimless glasses. Ares wore modern clothing himself when he went to the mortal world, but still... It unnerved him.

Hades, reading something on a mortal device - an iPad, didn't even look up at Ares as he entered. Although he hated it, Ares halted several yards away from the throne and bowed.

"Uncle."

Hades touched the iPad. "Nephew," he greeted quietly, almost looking bored.

"Thank you for seeing me unannounced. I can see you're a... busy man." Ares couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Hades was quiet for a moment. "Make it short, nephew. Tell me what you want. You wouldn't have come here unless you needed something... a family favor."

Ares' eyes narrowed. "Very well, Uncle. I do have a request... concerning the mortal realm. I know Gotham is under your protection," he continued after a moment. "And I want you to relinquish it to me."

Hades slowly ran his hand over his armrest. "And why would I do that?" the quiet, dark god asked.

"Because I will make you rich," said Ares with a grin. "I will fill your courts with the dead. You will not want for servants."

Hades still didn't look at him, as if distantly in thought. This irked Ares, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I am already rich," said Hades mildly, amusement flickering his eyes. "And I have enough servants."

Suddenly, Hades' gaze met his; and even Ares had to swallow at the dark flame that rested in those black eyes. Hades was the god of the Underworld, one of the top three gods, for a reason. Like a black panther uncurling from its resting place, Hades moved, leaning forward.

"But... I will agree on one condition," said Hades, his voice still eerily quiet.

Ares was wary. "What is that, dear uncle?"

There was a strange, small smile on Hades' face. "You will relinquish your protection under Zeus... And you will agree to be under _my_ protection, not his."

Ares was startled. "You wish to place _me_ under your protection, uncle?"

"It is a fair, generous trade, wouldn't you say?" said Hades softly, leaning back in his chair. "My protection in return for my city. One for the other."

Ares wasn't one to question a good deal, but why did his uncle want him to transfer his protection from his father? Still... it was a good deal. And Ares would make Hades a very rich man... Blood would fill the streets... It was a win-win for both of them.

"And your daughter?" Ares said, an eyebrow raised. "She is under your protection as well. If you give me Gotham..." His eyes narrowed. "She is fair game."

Hades shrugged lightly. "Do as you will, nephew."

Ares couldn't resist grinning wickedly. He bowed, a fist over his chest, and turned to leave. "Many thanks, uncle." He tried very hard not to laugh with glee. Gotham would be his. And so would Diana. Oh, this would be so sweet...

A pair of black eyes watched his nephew leave, musing quietly.

And in the darkness, Hades smiled.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So the plot thickens. Really looking forward to the next chapter. It's difficult writing Diana when she's not active - both for her and me! XD. Don't worry, she'll be back on her feet in no time. By the next chapter, actually. Prepare yourselves for some... well, intense action.  
_

_So most of you got Linda's identity! She's from Smallville, a water shape-shifter. I just included her to see how many Smallville fans were out there. :)  
_

_As for the book... We'll see about this week!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	41. Question

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Again, thank you all so much! I know the last chapter wasn't action-filled, so here's a little reward this chapter. :) And as for Hades... I'm afraid you'll have to wait for answers. :)_

_**QUESTION****!:** Would you buy Hunter's Moon if it were a graphic novel - or novel? This is a PURELY hypothetical question because we all know I do not own these characters - or anything in this story - but I'm just curious.  
_

_Also, if you could pray for me... I've had a really rough past couple days. And **THANK YOU SO MUCH** to everyone on my Facebook page who's letting me know how much they love Hunter's Moon! :) You have no idea how much your words mean to me!  
_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including**** the full-size BM/WW cover for this story!**  
_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr_

* * *

The barn was hot - almost unbearably hot, even for me. While I wasn't affected by the elements nearly as much as normal people, still... the humidity was stifling. As I finished mucking out a stall, I wiped a hand across my forehead, then rubbed the back of my sweaty neck. I leaned over, flipped my hair down, and pulled it together in a loose, messy bun. Strands of long, black hair tickled my face, my neck...

I turned to the stalls, pressed a warm kiss to the soft nose of one of the horses.

"Diana," a rough voice rasped from behind me.

I felt, rather than saw a hulking figure just behind me, closing in; I turned sharply -

I stared up at Leo. But it wasn't Leo... and yet it was. But he was so tall... so strong... His muscles rippled through his thin shirt, his eyes were burning down into me, as if he wanted to take me and devour me whole - I felt a sharp, unfamiliar stab of fear looking into those red-tinted eyes...

"What -" I started to get out -

But his hands grabbed my arms, and in one rough movement, he shoved me against the stall and crashed his lips on mine in a forceful, hot, almost angry kiss. I couldn't breathe - I froze, tried to jerk back, but there was nowhere to move, no way to move at all. I squirmed in his grasp, but couldn't free myself - I was being overwhelmed - how was he stronger than me?

"Truly a wonder," he growled, pulling away just for a moment.

I stared at him, breathless, in horror... How could he know...

But as he forced another kiss on me, I gathered every bit of strength I had and shoved him away. He hit the opposite wall with a crash, grunting in pain. Good. I wanted him to feel pain. He deserved it. How dare he? How dare he...

I pressed a shaking hand to my lips. "No," I rasped. "No! What are you doing?"

His eyes were burning, flaming red. "You're mine."

"What are you _talking about_?" I roared. "What are you _doing?_"

"_Breaking you_," he snarled, and started for me.

I gasped, my eyes flying open. What? Wait... where was I? I lay still for a moment, feeling pain returning to my body...

A dream. That had been a dream. Thank Hera. But was I still at Jim's? No. No... I was...

A dark figure came into the dim light: Bruce. He leaned over me, a hand pressed against my forehead. His eyes were dark; he was worried. I didn't like it when he was worried.

"What?" I asked blearily, blinking.

"I brought you home," said Bruce quietly, stroking behind my ear.

I blinked again, my vision slightly hazy from so much sleep, and saw that I was in Bruce's bedroom, lying on his bed. Although I was eternally thankful for Jim's help, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief to finally be home. The relief was a welcoming change from the bizarre, disturbing dream I'd just had. I'd never dreamed about Leo before, much less... anything like that. And it felt so _real..._

Cassie's face came into view, and although her expression was inscrutable, as it usually was, I was starting to detect her emotions more and more. Her mouth was tight, and her big black eyes were worried. She was looking at my injuries. My chest clenched - she hadn't seen someone injured since she'd been with her father and the League of Shadows. I didn't want to be a reminder of that... But if she was determined to see the cave, to work with us...

I'd have to think about that later. I smiled weakly, held out a hand. I could finally move my arms, thank Hera. "Hey, sweetie," I said.

Cass came up and gingerly took my hand in hers.

"It's okay, honey," I reassured her. "I'm fine."

Hesitantly, she climbed up on the bed, lay down, and curled into my side, staring up at me with those forlorn eyes. Suddenly, her eyes squeezed shut; and for one moment, I thought she would cry. But she didn't, just let out a shaky sigh, and curled up, her head in the crook of my chest and shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, despite the stinging pain shooting up my arms.

Bruce gazed down at us for a moment. "Time for me to go," he said in a low voice, motioning to the secret elevator down to the cave. "Your mom's just getting you something to drink - she'll be right up." He hesitated beside the bed, his fists clenching.

"Go," I said, my voice throaty from sleep, nodding towards the lift. "I'll be fine."

But after he kissed me quickly and disappeared into the lift, I was anything but fine. I wanted nothing more than to jump up and follow him down into the Cave. Ever fiber of me screamed to get up, to do something - anything, instead of just lying here, useless, worthless. Helpless. I tried to move my legs -

Whoa - no, no way. I gritted my teeth as pain shot through my legs up through my entire body. Hera, that hurt like hell.

But I didn't care. It just made me more frustrated, more determined... more furious.

And when I looked down at Cass, I saw her eyes glued to the lift door and knew that she wanted nothing more than to join her father in the Cave... and probably out in the field, too. Pain mixed with Amazon pride ran through me. I was so incredibly proud that she was thriving, doing so well... But I couldn't let her get hurt again. She was only seven, for Hera's sake.

No way. I couldn't let her fight out there... It was too dangerous.

Well... probably for the criminals, anyway, I thought wryly, watching as her eyes grew intent, determined. But I couldn't blame her. Whether I liked it or not, she'd been trained by the best fighter in the world. Fighting was in her blood, and no matter how much I tried to deny it, I knew Cass would one day fight again. It was a part of her, a central part. We just had to make sure she was trained the right way.

Just not now.

For the next couple days, I couldn't even walk. So much for me going without Bruce on patrol... He had to go without me. While my external injuries healed within the first couple days, my bones, especially my broken legs, wouldn't heal completely for a week.

And it was so horrible, seeing Bruce come home every night, exhausted, injured. More and more, the criminals were getting stronger, more well-armed, and I wasn't there to help him. Not that I doubted he could do well on his own, but when we'd both only worked together... Working alone was missing a part of each other. I got a wheelchair and was able to roll myself around, and I helped from the cave as much as I could, but it definitely wasn't the same.

I'd taken to sleeping in Bruce's bed, waiting for him to come home. When I knew he was on his way back, I'd use the elevator up to his room, then curl into bed and wait. It wouldn't be too long before I drowsily heard the sink running, and then the bed dipping as he slipped under the covers beside me and held me. Even though it had only been a week... Somehow I felt closer to him than ever before. There was a strong sense of comfort, of knowing that he was there. It was almost frightening, relying on someone so much... Knowing that Bruce was a part of me, wholly, completely.

I'd grown used to the sound of his breathing... and his steady heartbeat against my ear.

But as the week progressed, Bruce came home later each night, more exhausted, more worn out, and more injured. The violence was escalating, and he needed me.

Screw the injuries.

* * *

The day was cloudy and misty, and a damp chill hung in the air as fog rolled around the countryside. Bruce was at work, and I was watching a movie with Cass, when I heard the doorbell ringing. Cass looked up at me, but I shook my head. We couldn't let anyone know she was here. However, I heard voices... and not happy ones.

"No, wait! You cannot just come barging in here!" came Alfred's angry voice.

Startled, and almost afraid it was Ares, I clambered into my wheelchair and wheeled into the foyer as quickly as I could, only to see someone that made my stomach clench uncomfortably, and my heart rate spiking.

"Prince!" said Leo, staring at me, halting in the foyer. He wore a thick, brown coat, and his clear blue eyes were strangely intent. Almost frightening.

"Leo?" I said, wide-eyed, disturbed to see him after my recent dream about him. "Hey!" I tried to smile, but it was difficult.

Leo took one sweeping look at me, strode forward, and leaned down, studying the thin casts on my legs and ankles. "What the_ bloody hell_ happened to you?" he demanded in a low growl. I'd never heard him sound so furious - in fact, he looked purely menacing. There was a dangerous flash in those blue eyes that I'd never seen before.

I quickly came up with an excuse. "Oh, it was silly, really," I said with a self-depreciating smile. "I was riding one of Bruce's horses, and I fell, and, well..." I motioned to the wheelchair. "Thankfully it wasn't too bad."

But he was now giving me a strange look. "You fell," he repeated.

"Yep. I know, right? I'm around horses all the time, and -"

"_You_ fell," he interrupted. "You're injured."

I stared at him blankly.

"_You?"_ he repeated, sounding incredulous.

Uh-oh. My eyes narrowed slightly. What was he on about?

"Yeah, me," I said, suddenly on edge. My hands gripped the wheels tightly.

"How did _you _get hurt?" he demanded. It sounded as though he were saying "you, of all people." As though it were completely impossible for me to be injured. Could he know my double identity? It was too hard to tell.

"I know... silly," I said, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine, though." There was another pause, before I looked over his shoulder at Alfred. "It's fine, Alfred, thanks." I smiled at the older man, who shot one last glare to Leo before nodding and disappearing down the hall, probably to check on Cass. Then, I returned my gaze to Leo. "You want to come in?" I motioned to the front living room just to our left.

Leo nodded, appearing deep in thought, and looking almost angry. His jaw was clenched, and his posture tense. But he followed me into the living room, which was one of the brighter rooms in the house due to its giant windows. It was cloudy, however, and drizzling... But I hoped that would keep some criminals at bay tonight.

But after sitting for so long, I needed to stretch. Wheeling near the window, I said, "I'm sorry I haven't called you. It's been a rough week, as you can probably tell. I should've let you know, though." I sighed, rubbed my temples. "Actually, I should've said this a while ago, but... it was hard to tell you, and..." I trailed off, looked up at him with regret.

"Diana," he started, his voice low, deep, rumbling.

But I shook my head slightly. "Leo... I have to quit. Honestly, I didn't want to tell you because, well... I value your friendship so much, and you've always been there for me - you're one of my closest friends, and... I'm sorry."

Leo just looked down at me. It was so hard to read his emotions. He looked torn. Angry. Frustrated. And... something else.

He blinked, looked away out the window, his jaw flexing. "Maybe it's better this way," he muttered darkly.

I frowned. What did that even mean? When he didn't reply, I sighed, braced my hands on the armrests of the wheelchair, and started to rise. "Need to stretch," I mumbled, more to myself.

But Leo looked down at me again, almost as an afterthought. "Here, let me," he muttered, and helped me to my feet. His hands were so warm, his grip so strong.

I shot him a thin smile, once again drawn back to the dream. "Thanks." I leaned half on him, and placed my other hand on the windowsill, looking out the window at the rolling hills covered in mist. It felt good to stand again... It would only be a few days, and I'd be back on the streets, beating the hell out of every criminal in sight.

Then, I'd slice off Ares' head. That thought made me feel much better. I glanced at Leo again, saw him watching me so intensely that it startled me.

"Hey. You okay?"

Leo nodded, then turned away, as if looking at me were... painful. Strange.

"You sure?" I asked, puzzled and concerned. "Leo..." I reached out a hand to his shoulder.

Suddenly, he swore, turned to me, and grabbed me with shocking strength. Before I could even react, his mouth was on mine, and he was giving me a bruising, searingly hot kiss. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think, and for one split second, I was frozen -

Just as I reached up, about to push him away, he released me and pulled back abruptly, his breathing ragged. I stared at him, open-mouthed, astonished and furious and questioning at the same time.

"What," I gasped out, leaning on the windowsill, a mix of rage and astonishment. "Leo, what -"

"Damn it," he growled, and turned sharply around. "I shouldn't be here. This was a mistake." And without another word, he stormed out of the room and out of the manor, slamming the door behind him. I watched his truck scream out of the driveway.

I pressed a hand over my lips, reeling.

Friends... So much for friends...

Oh, Hera.

Now I really needed to hit something.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

_"Our Father, who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven."_

"Give us this day our daily bread."

Helena's quiet prayer was interrupted by a strange, rough voice; her head turned sharply away from the altar; her fingers went immediately to her hidden crossbow. Dressed as Huntress though she was, she still made her daily route to the dark church in the Narrows where she'd grown up. It was about quarter to midnight, right before her patrol; she'd been doubling her hours now that Diana was out of commission for a week; and even if Batman didn't approve of her presence, she knew he needed her help. They needed all the help they could get.

And Gotham or not, Narrows or not... God was still there.

But her prayer, her privacy had been halted by a strange, tall man that entered the church so quietly, she hadn't even heard him until he continued the prayer for her. Although the church was open to the public, it was too late for random people to be entering. Wary, she held her crossbow at her side and gave the stranger a long, sweeping look.

He was strong, wore a long, navy coat, a blue suit and tie, and a dark brown fedora. His gait was steady, slow, and purposeful. But as the dim candlelight brought him into view, Helena stifled a gasp.

He had no face.

No eyes. No nose. No mouth. No nothing. There were the faintest shadows of where the eye sockets and nose should've been, but that was it. Nothing else. His face was completely blank, as if someone had taken an eraser to it. It was one of the most disturbing things Helena had ever seen, and she'd seen quite a bit. But she steadied herself, her fingers never trembled as they tightened on the crossbow. Still, she'd never been so unnerved.

She rose to her feet, turned fully to face him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ah," said the stranger, slipping his hands into his pockets. "That_ is_ the Question."

* * *

I didn't mention Leo at all, not to Alfred, nor Bruce, not even my mother. I didn't want Bruce to freak out and go after Leo, and I especially didn't want my mother to bring out her sword and go after him, either. I still couldn't believe it. I'd thought he, of all people, wouldn't... wouldn't pull something like that on me. While I was furious he'd surprised me like that, I couldn't help but be saddened, depressed as well, knowing that although I loved him as a close friend, that was all. But I didn't like anyone to touch me without my permission, and knowing that he'd just grabbed me like that frankly, well... pissed me off.

But despite the abrupt, forceful kiss, I believed Leo was a good man at heart. Protective, caring in his own way. A good, reliable friend - well... only a friend up until now. And reliable friends were few and far between, especially for me. He'd looked out for me, watched over me at work, and protected me from our creepy boss. Leo was a secretive man, but then again, I was a secretive woman. Maybe... maybe we could still be friends some point down the road. It might be awkward for a while, but he could find someone else. It wasn't as though he was bad looking. Far from it.

_Why_ had he done that? I thought he of all people...

I tried to forget about the incident and focus on getting back into the game. Patrol. Bruce's injuries continued to worsen. Last night there had been a bullet in his arm. We'd gotten good at patching each other up, but I had to grit my teeth as I sewed him up the night after Leo came over.

"Di, it's fine," he said shortly. "I've gotten shot before."

I glared at him. "Grazed, Bruce. Grazed. There's a difference. This one went inside your arm."

Bruce shrugged. "I'll get over it. You just need to get better and keep resting," he said, critically eyeing my legs. I was able to walk now, thank Hera.

I put the needle down and finished covering up the wound before I took out my yoga mat and started to stretch. Bruce watched me for a minute, then moved to the central computer.

"Di, you need to rest," he said brusquely. "Go to bed."

"There's a storm coming, Bruce," I snapped, stretching down. "I'm not going to sit around while you're out there by yourself. It's only a matter of time before Ares strikes again." I started to unwrap one of my thin, more flexible casts, and flexed my toes. Good, the pain was lessening by the hour now.

"Diana," he growled, and stormed over to me. He grasped my arm, pulling me back up to him. His eyes were stormy. "I'm not losing you again."

"You won't," I promised. "But I'm an Amazon. I was born to fight." I moved into the yoga warrior position. "It's what I have to to. It's instinct, Bruce. I have to fight. Surrender, weakness... not options."

"You're being absurd and prideful!" Bruce thundered, forcing me to face him again. "You're still weak. I agree that something's coming, but I'm not letting you go out there again just to get yourself killed!"

My eyes narrowed. "Not letting me?"

He glared at me. "You know what I mean. As your partner, as your friend, as someone who _loves_ you more than anyone else on this earth... don't be foolish. Don't make a stupid decision."

I had to deflate just a little. But still. "Bruce," I said firmly, "we're partners. We watch each other's backs. And right now, the situation in Gotham is getting worse. Ares is still out there, and maybe Ra's, and maybe someone else. And you're getting more injured by the day. I'll be fine. We'll just make sure we go out together, and stick together. It's how we've succeeded, how we've survived all these years." I reached up, placed my hands on his face, sighing. "Bruce... I know you trust me. So trust me in this. I'm coming to patrol tomorrow. And that's final."

I moved forward, pressed my lips to his. Mmm... I hadn't done that all day. After a moment, his hands moved to my waist, his warmth seeping through my thin shirt. He smelled of blood and sweat... And his lips were salty, warm. After a few moments, I pulled back, smiled faintly at him.

"Good to go?" And I slipped out of his grasp, turning towards the elevator.

"You know what? No," he growled, whirling me back around, fully wrapping his arms around me. "_No_. If you're going to make me agree to this, then I'm going to need something more than _that_."

I had to laugh - until his lips silenced me.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

Huntress glared at the strange man - who, she had to admit, seriously creeped her out. "Listen, pal," she snarled, "if you're trying to rob or rape me, you picked the wrong girl." She swung her crossbow up until it pointed directly at his chest.

"I'm not that foolish," said the faceless man quietly. His voice was oddly... well, sexy. Rough, deep, quiet. Helena liked his voice. Just not the rest of him. "It takes a brave, or well-trained young woman to be wandering Gotham's streets at this hour. Unless you're just as foolish as the rest of them. But you're not, are you?" It wasn't really a question.

Helena was getting more weirded out by the second. "What do you want?" she snapped, not lowering the crossbow. "If you're one of those guys who tries to pick up chicks in a church... this really isn't the best time."

His head tilted slightly. "You're good," he said. "One of the best. But headstrong, reckless. I've heard of your recent antics. Fighting alongside the Batman and Wonder Woman. That's dangerous."

"They're the good guys," snapped Helena. "And you're just a creep. Get out of my way, or I will shoot you." Her eyes narrowed. "And if I have to... I'll shoot to kill," she added coldly. "So don't mess with me."

The faceless man paused. "Ah, yes," he mused. "Violent. Unafraid to cross boundaries. Something that separates you from the other vigilantes running around this city. Not afraid to kill. Just like you're trying to kill Steven Mandragora, isn't it?" he added suddenly, knowingly.

Helena's eyes widened. "What - "

"You were young. Only five years old," said the "question" man, his voice rough, quiet. "Your father was a mob boss, and Mandragora was his right hand man. It was too late before your father realized that his man had betrayed him, had taken over the family business. You were too young to understand... Until you saw it all. You watched Mandragora kill your parents."

Helena couldn't stop the tears pooling in her eyes. Hissing, she rushed forward, slamming the "question" man against the wall, and seethed in a rasping, choked voice, "What the _hell_!" She held him there, her fingers grasping his coat. And even though she couldn't see him, she could still feel his hot breath on her face. But she couldn't see him. No expressions. It was driving her insane. "How the hell do you know that?" she raged, her voice choking with tears.

"I do my homework," he said evenly, after a moment.

"Your... homework?" Her voice was so raspy, she could barely even hear it. "Homework?" Her hands shook as she released him, retreating. She remembered it - she remembered it all. She could her her parents' screams as Mandragora and his thugs attacked - That first burst of flame igniting on the carpet - she could still feel the fires licking her skin - the scars on her feet, her back, her hands, they were all still there - Her father was shouting, her mother was wailing as Mandragora tore her dress and -

Helena sucked in a breath, passed a hand over her masked eyes. She'd tried to bury the memories for so long - so long - and she'd been succeeding... until tonight. She felt her heart racing, her breathing shallow, hoarse - She couldn't think... She couldn't see anything but that night...

The man took a step towards her. "Helena - " His voice was softer.

He knew her name. _He knew her name._

"Shut up," she whispered. "Shut up."

"Helena, listen - " And she felt his hand on her bare arm, the heat of his skin melting into her -

She jerked away, reared back, and punched him in the face. He stumbled back with a grunt, but didn't try to retaliate. Holding his jaw, he turned back to her.

"Helena -"

"Don't call me that," she hissed. "Don't you dare call me that. Just go away. _Leave me alone_."

And she did something she swore never to do again. She ran away. She fled through one of the side doors, dashed into the alley, and jumped on her bike, racing away. She swiped a hand across her masked face, inhaling sharply. How had he known all of that? How did he... He knew everything about her past. Everything. She tried to think of who he could be, why he had come to her, and her specifically. Blackmail? Trying to find Bruce and Diana's secret identity? And if he knew hers, then could he figure out theirs?

Tears fell down her face, angry, hot tears. She sped faster out of the city, into the hills. She clenched the handlebars tightly, so tightly until her hands grew numb.

"Nice one, _Question,_" she rasped. "Nice one."

She'd find out_ his_ identity. And she'd take him down. She should've put an arrow in his heart. Maybe she still would.

But her parents. Her parents. Why couldn't she bury the memories? Why couldn't she move on?

She sped her bike up to the Wayne Manor, up to the back kitchen door, and nearly jumped off her bike. The rain was beating at her outfit, into her hair, her eyes... She ran up to the door, pounded on it again and again.

"Damn it," she choked. She beat on the door again.

After a moment, the door opened, and in the doorway stood Alkyone. The Amazon's eyes widened as she took in Helena's appearance.

"Helena, what on earth!" Alkyone gasped.

Helena's tears dripped down her face, mixed with the rain pouring down. And with a hitched sob, she threw herself into her foster mother's arms and burst into agonized, angry, broken tears.

* * *

I didn't even know Helena had come to the manor until the next morning, when I found her curled up on the huge sectional sofa, wearing some of my clothes, and covered with a large, plush blanket, fast asleep. She looked exhausted, worn. I frowned, wondering what had happened, and why she hadn't told me she was here. Cass came up beside me, tugged on my hand, and looked up inquisitively.

"Your aunt Helena's tired," I told her quietly. "Let's let her sleep." And we went into the kitchen to find Mom and Alfred making breakfast. As Cass bounded over to Alfred, I took a seat across from Mom at the island. "So?" I said.

Mom took a sip of her coffee. "She's had a rough night," she told me in a low voice. "I'll let her tell you herself... but she hasn't been doing so good lately. I don't know how much she's told you... She hasn't been over much."

I frowned. "She's struggling, I know that much. She's trying to be a teacher, but she doesn't have a lot of money.. And she's got too much pride to take any money from Bruce, I know. I wish there was some way I could help her, but she's so stubborn. Plus... She's been on patrol, and that's been probably bringing up memories of the past..."

"Talk to her," urged Mom. "As soon as you can. It's killing me to see her like this. She's not eating, Diana, and she looks like she hasn't slept well in days."

I nodded. "I will. I'll go grab us a Starbucks. She's addicted to their mochas." I threw a coat on, grabbed the keys to one of the cars, and raced into central Gotham. After parking the car, I walked into the Starbucks and ordered a few drinks. But as I waited for my drinks, my iPhone beeped - a strange sound, one I'd never heard before. Checking it, I stared down at a strange text from one of Bruce's numbers:

_Break-in: Wayne Enterprises. _

It was a warning text - Bruce had the security alert both his phone and my phone. But Bruce... Bruce was already there - as himself! He was supposed to be in the middle of a board meeting to decide on a new weapons contract... Oh, geez.

Forgetting about the drinks, I grit my teeth, ignoring the shooting pain in my legs, and rushed out. I had to get changed somewhere...

Glancing around, I ducked into an alley and felt the change shifting over me. Then, I burst into the air towards Wayne Enterprises, a little breathless. This would be my first fight in the daytime. I'd always fought at night before... And now, out in the open, I felt a little... uncomfortable. I wasn't used to the sun shining down on me, or seeing the buildings so clearly... And it wouldn't be hard for people down below to see me, either.

When I reached the building, I scanned the windows, hoping to see at least something that would tell me where the enemy was attacking. Finally, a flash of movement caught my eye on the fiftieth floor. It was a giant, two story, open meeting room, with one long table near one of the walls, and several yards of space in between that and the doors. The table was full of people in suits. And bursting through the door, rushing towards them, were several armed men.

I let out a breath, ignored the aches in my still-healing body. And charged. I burst through the air, crashed right through one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, and flew right into the lead man. I grabbed him by the waist, threw him over my back, and kicked him in the head.

Oh, Hera - that hurt. I'd have to try not to use my legs.

Whirling around, I faced four more startled, angry men, who started to fire. Blocking me and the board members from the fire with my armbands, I ducked, lashed out with an uppercut to the next man, twisted around to avoid another, and knocked him out with a lightning fast series of sharp jabs to his pressure points. Then, I jumped up and over another man, still blocking the crazy gunfire, and grabbed his assault rifle. First, I broke it in half, then shoved the butt of the gun into his chest. He flew back, crashed into the wall, and I was nearly too distracted to see the last man coming up behind me, a knife in hand -

But something screamed through the broken window, and the last man cried out in pain, tumbling back. I whirled around, startled, and ready to fight him. But instead, he was lying on the ground. A long, black arrow stuck out of his shoulder.

A _Themysciran arrow._

My eyes widened, my mouth fell open. Breath hitched, I started for the man, numb, as though I were in a dream. I reached down, touched the arrow. No... It wasn't possible... I knew those arrows... I knew there was only one person who carried those arrows...

I turned sharply, facing the broken window as my breath grew quicker. A lone figure stood on a building in the distance, directly in my vision. It... Was it...

As I stared out through the broken window, it suddenly occurred to me that although I was in my Wonder Woman suit... I wasn't wearing the leggings. Instead, there was thick, black underwear - spandex, really - thankfully not blue and not covered with stars - but like the bottom of a black leotard. And my legs were still covered in the thin, black wrap-around casts. But my feet, and my legs from just below my knees to my underwear... were completely bare. The leg casts must've interfered with the full appearance change somehow.

I didn't even want to see the look on Bruce's face. And I knew he, along with the other board members, were standing at the table, in shock.

Shoving those thoughts aside, I took a step towards the window, wondering if it were possible... and not a trick from Ares or my mother...

Then, there was a crack, and the figure burst through the air, alighting in front of me inside the broken window.

"Princess," said the woman in perfect Themysciran, grinning despite her many wounds. She pulled out another arrow from her quiver, ready to shoot again.

I could scarcely breathe at the sight of her. It'd been so long... almost three years...

But there was no mistaking that flaming red hair.

Artemis.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So, yes, after all these chapters, Artemis has finally returned. Although she initially started out as one of my least favorite Wonder Woman characters, writing her in this fic has quickly made her one of my favorites - at least in my headcanon. I also liked her in the animated Wonder Woman movie. She's got such great spirit.  
_

_And finally, yes, the official into of Question, one of the best and most underrated DC characters, along with Huntress, who, except for Batman/Wonder Woman, are my next favorite DC couple.  
_

_- Serena  
_


	42. House Guests

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Wow, you guys are the BEST! I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's only several more chapters to the end... Wow. But then comes the sequel! :) Just a continuation, really. Last update before back in college!  
_

_OK, so I'm sure a lot of you have heard DC is officially putting Superman and Wonder Woman together in the New 52. Oh, dear goodness. I'm sad to say I'm really losing faith in DC... And this recent decision is not the only reason.  
_

_Anyway, I know a lot of you had a hard time with Diana not telling Bruce about Leo. Yep, she should've told him, definitely. Although she's sharp, even she makes stupid decisions sometimes. Unfortunately, this is one of them. I can't say more without spoiling anything, but trust me, there's a point to her mistake. Maybe not a good one. Some of you might already guess what that is.  
_

_**CASTING TIME!** - OK, so **Bruce is Henry Cavill**. The end. **Diana I still think is Emily DiDonato**. And some might disagree, but I'm casting **Misha Collins as Vic Sage** and** Meghan Ory as Helena Bertinelli**. Any ideas for Artemis? Or alternate ideas for anyone else? And picture **Alfred** as **Batman: Earth One**'s Alfred - when Bruce is young. If you haven't read Batman: Earth One, it's fantastic. Or just Google Alfred in Batman: Earth One to get a picture.  
_

_**ROSE AND SHADOW, my superhero short story series, is back up on Amazon! :) If you'd like to check it out, go to my Facebook to get the link, or just Google "Rose and Shadow." :) If you're enjoying this story, I think you'll really like Rose and Shadow. :) **  
_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including**** the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.**  
_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com  
_

* * *

"Artemis," I all but gasped out.

The great warrior grinned. "Told you I would come, Princess," she said in Themysciran.

I started for her, then broke into a run, grabbing her in a tight embrace, which she returned after a moment. "You're here," I gasped in Themysciran. "I can't believe it!" I broke into an disbelieving laugh, then pulled back slightly to study her. "Artemis, what happened to you?" I took in her appearance: she was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and burns. "You look like hell. Are you all right?"

Artemis laughed. "Never been better." She took a swipe at her bloodied mouth.

"Of course you are," I said, grinning. "How did you _get here_?"

"I escaped," she said, her eyes hardening. "I told you I would find you, Princess." She rested a hand on my shoulder, hesitated. "But... not alone."

"There are others?" I knew we had to move - the murmurs at the table were growing louder - but I couldn't be more shocked. "There were others who rebelled against Hippolyta? Who came with you?"

Artemis stared at me, solemn, and almost a little anxious. "Listen, I know you might not agree, but hear me out..." She glanced over her shoulder. "They wanted to come with me."

Now I had to be slightly suspicious. "Who did?"

Artemis hesitated again. "The Unspoken Ones."

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped. "You brought _them?_" I snarled. "Artemis, my mother almost _killed_ them! They were in _prison_ because of _her_! How do you think they took her betrayal? My mom's not _well_, Artemis - she can't fight off _three_ Amazons!"

"They're not here to fight," Artemis argued. "They're here because they agreed with Alkyone. They won't harm her. I have their oaths as Amazons, and to break that oath means death."

"They spent twenty-one years in prison - they would say _anything_."

"Just meet them," Artemis urged. And she looked over her shoulder and raised a hand.

A second later, three women appeared just behind Artemis, who stepped to the side and introduced them.

"Myrto, Charis, and Philomena," the red-haired warrior said, motioning to the three women, all of who looked just as bad as Artemis. I'd never seen my mother's former comrades, but they did look intimidating. A sturdy woman with wild blonde hair, who smelled of the sea, was Charis. Myrto was dark-skinned, with steady brown eyes, wearing a tattered animal skin. And finally, Philomena, who also wore animal skins. She was fair, with black hair matted with blood, and her eyes were covered with a blood and dirt-covered white cloth. She was blind. But she looked just as fierce, if not more fierce than the others.

These were the women my mother had betrayed... the women who had wanted to kill me. But they hadn't... because of my mom.

I inhaled sharply as they studied me with cold eyes. There was an uncomfortable pause.

Then, to my astonishment, Philomena stepped forward, let out a breathless sigh.

"My Queen," she murmured in Themysciran, and fell to the ground in a low bow, her head bent. The other two followed suit. "Forgive us," said Philomena, her voice shaky with tears. Strange enough for an Amazon, even stranger for one who had wanted to kill me.

I stared at them, flabbergasted. Was it a trick? I blinked, heard the murmurs grow louder from the table. I glanced over at them, still wide-eyed, and then quickly said in Themysciran, "We - uh, we should go. Now. Please, get up."

The three rose to their feet. Philomena reached out her hands. "I know you have no reason to trust us... But we mean you no harm. Neither you... nor Alkyone."

I hesitated. "I have no reason to trust you. But come on... We can't talk here." I brushed past them towards the window. "Follow me." And I burst out through the broken window, finally alighting on a building several blocks away. Turning to them, I took my lasso. "You wanted to kill me," I said. "My mom turned on you. Why should I believe anything you say?"

But Philomena stepped forward, again reaching out her hands. "Use the lasso, then. But Princess..." She hesitated, and again I heard the tears. "May I..." Her hands went up towards my face.

I glanced at Artemis, then slowly nodded. "All right," I said, still doubtful.

Philomena's fingers touched my cheeks. My forehead. Brushed over my eyes. My hairline. My nose. My jawline. And she let out another quiet sigh. "Hera," she whispered. "How could we have known?" She bit her lip. "You... you could have been ours. Alkyone... She was the bravest one of all of us." Her hands framed my face. "You're so beautiful. Such a beautiful baby... now a beautiful woman. That's all we ever wanted, Diana." Her voice shook. "A baby. We could never have our own. I'm... I'm so sorry." She swallowed, drew away. "I know you may never be able to forgive us... You shouldn't." She drew her sword, handed it to me, and bowed her head. "Kill me, Princess. I don't deserve to live."

"No!" I objected, refusing the sword. "No, I can't!" I looked at them, cold and firm. "Will you swear on your lives that you won't hurt my mother?"

"We swear," the three said together.

"She still lives, then?" Charis whispered. "She... she was cursed when she left the island."

I nodded slowly, hoping that I was making the right decision. "She lives." I paused, looked the four Amazons over carefully. I could take them alone - definitely Bruce and I. Even my mom, in her state of recovery, could take these three. They were tired, severely wounded, and thin from their many years in prison. But their gaunt, ragged state did nothing to burn out the lights shining in their eyes. Eyes shining... at me. As if I were some... miracle. As if they knew me. As if I were _their _child, and they were proud of me for surviving. It was so odd...

But if they had come with Mom... If they had left with her on that night... these women would have been my aunts. They all would have raised me. Such a strange notion.

I had no idea how Mom would take this... But they were here, and obviously they couldn't return to Themyscira. And in the wake of Ares' return, in the midst of the growing shadow looming over Gotham, and the increased violence, and the fact that I was still slightly out of commission... Maybe they could find a place here. I wasn't easily trusting, but unlike Bruce, I was more willing to give people a chance.

This would be a huge risk. But I had no choice.

"Come on, then," I said finally. "But if you break your promise, I _will_ kill you."

"And I will help her," warned Artemis, standing by me like a tall, red-haired, intimidating bodyguard.

Me, needing a bodyguard. It was almost funny. I shook my head and took off into the sky, the Amazons following behind me. We said nothing in flight, but as we made our descent towards Wayne Manor, I heard the three murmuring.

"What is this place?" demanded Artemis.

"My home. It's my friend's - well, fiance's... well... technically he hasn't proposed yet..." I shook my head and touched down on the ground, right in front of the kitchen door. "Never mind. My friend, Bruce Wayne - I guess my boyfriend. Sorry, it's still a fairly new relationship, like this, and... Well, Mom and I live here. She's been living here since I went to Themyscira."

"Living with a man?" said Philomena.

I nodded. "Yep. Not... like that." I flushed. "Just forget it. It's hard to explain." I unlocked the back kitchen door and entered, holding up a hand. "Wait here." And I closed the door slightly, turning to look inside.

The kitchen was quiet, but Mom was hovering around the center island, cleaning up. No sign of Cass or Alfred - which was good, because I wanted to see how this meeting would go before the Amazons learned about Cass. I wondered what they'd think of Alfred...

"Hey, why are you coming through the kitchen door?" said Mom, looking up at me, surprised. "Who're you talking to, hon?"

A flash of panic ripped through me; I kept the door halfway closed as I tried to think of how I'd explain the situation to her. I wasn't sure how'd she react...

"Mom," I said, inhaling deeply, "There's... there's something I need to tell you."

Mom paused, eyes narrowed in concern. "Okay..."

"Um..." I ran a hand over my hair. "How can I tell you this..."

"Are you engaged yet? Did Bruce finally propose?"

I blinked. "What? No, no, not yet. We haven't had much time together, to be honest." I was sure that I was as red as the tomatoes on the counter. "I told you, he's waiting for the right moment."

Mom shrugged. "Just checking, honey. I'd like more grandchildren sooner rather then later."

"Whoa, okay Mom, I do _not _need to be hearing this!" I sighed, rubbed my temples. "Mom," I said in Themysciran, "Artemis is here."

Mom's teasing face instantly hardened, and she straightened, her eyes returning to their hard, cold, purely Amazonian state, reminding me of when I was younger, when we would train together. She was almost unrecognizable. I saw the hate in her eyes, the fierceness, the darkness.

"All right," she replied in Themysciran. "I assume she's just outside."

I nodded slowly. "Not just her, Mom." I hesitated again. "Also... your former comrades..."

"_My what?_" Mom hissed, the angry lights piercing through her eyes. The glass she was holding shattered into hundreds of little pieces.

"Mom, just hear me out -"

But then, the door burst open, and Artemis and the three wounded Amazons entered behind me. But Artemis and Philomena were both holding up a limping Myrto. I glanced down at her legs: one knee was severely gashed and bleeding out through the ragged bandages. Her foot also looked broken. Crap.

Then, it was as if time slowed as the Unspoken Ones and my mom stared at each other for the first time since I was born. Mom had gone white, but her stance was on edge, ready to leap into action. The Unspoken Ones gazed back, hesitant, and incredulous... likely because Mom looked older since when they had last seen her.

Silence reigned in the large kitchen. No sounds except the heavy, labored breathing of Myrto.

Finally, Philomena broke the painfully uncomfortable, tense quiet.

"Alkyone," she breathed, stepping forward. "You blessed, blessed woman." And to my astonishment, she lunged forward and grabbed my mother in a tight embrace. "Forgive us. We were wrong. We were _so wrong._ You brave, blessed woman." She pulled back, gripping my mother's arms tightly. "You have raised a goddess, sister. Bravest of any of us... We beg your forgiveness."

I had never seen my mother so astonished. Her mouth opened as she inhaled sharply, looked hard at Philomena, then to the other two. There was another pause, and then Mom's tense posture relaxed ever so slightly.

"Philomena... Myrto... Charis..." She hesitated. "You look horrible."

A shocked moment of silence.

Myrto let out a hoarse laugh. "You're one to talk, old woman."

Mom's eyes flickered with amusement; the only sign of her emotions. She glanced at me, then nodded to the Amazons. "You all need medical attention. Di, can you get Alfred? We'll need a lot of medical supplies... And hurry up, hon. I don't want them bleeding all over my kitchen floor."

As I hurried to obey her orders, I nearly ran into Alfred entering the kitchen.

"Diana, what - " He trailed off when he saw the other four women the room. "Have I missed something?"

The four Amazons stared at Alfred as if he were an alien - and then I remembered they hadn't been in contact with men for... a very long time.

"Well, now, Alkyone," said Mryto with a breathless grin, "Who is _this__?_"

Mom's eyes narrowed. "Do you _want _me to snap your neck?"

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Jim had been watching Loeb and Flass all day; and they looked suspiciously nervous, which made Jim all the more so. Reports had been coming in of criminal after criminal attacking harmless, innocent civilians - criminals with heavy assault rifles, pistols, and large knives. The trickle of chaos had started last night, and unfortunately, it seemed to be getting worse. In all the years of being a police officer, Jim knew when something was off, when something really, really bad was about to happen.

He had a sickening feeling this was one of those times.

Six-thirty PM. Flass hurried into the station and entered Loeb's office, slamming the door behind him. Jim watched them, but was unable to hear. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small earpiece, which was essentially a hyper-active audio device. Still, it was hard to pick up voices through the door. He glanced around, and made a show of getting more coffee. Pausing in front of the water cooler, he took a long sip and listened in on his boss and former partner.

"... Starting tonight," Loeb muttered. "Make sure to keep your head down. Get home early before it starts."

Jim froze.

"Yeah," said Flass. "Yeah, I will."

"And if I were you, I'd call in sick tomorrow," said Loeb. "Let the grunts get their heads blown off..."

"And Gordon," growled Flass.

"And Gordon," agreed Loeb. "I'll make sure he responds to the first call. Get that damn rat outta my hair. And it won't be on my hands. It'll be done good and proper - killed by the very guys he's trying to take down. Buncha common criminals..." He broke into hoarse laughter. "Don't worry, Flass. You'll get what you want: Jim Gordon with a buncha holes in his chest."

"And take that Bat-creep and Wonder slut down," added Flass sourly. "Though, have to say I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that babe before she gets her head blown off..."

And the two broke into laughter.

Jim felt sweat bead on his forehead. His hands were shaking - but with anger, not with fear. He hadn't realized he was still standing in the same position until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gordon," said a low, rough voice. "You all right?"

Jim blinked, turned to face the man. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Sage. Just... thirsty." He downed the cup of water and hurried out of the room until he was on the roof, alone. Then, he touched his earpiece and said, "Batman, it's Gordon. We need to talk. I overheard Flass and Loeb... They were talking about getting you and Wonder Woman killed - "

"I don't have time for them," Batman snarled. "I've got a few wounded Amazons under my roof, an imminent riot in the near future, and countless criminals with deadly weapons on the loose."

"Wait, a few?" Jim's mind went immediately to the red-haired woman.

"Yes."

"And Wonder Woman?"

"Better. Legs are still healing, but it won't be long now. We can't afford to be without her."

Jim couldn't agree more. "I know," he said. "But you have to listen to me. Loeb and Flass were talking about how something big is going down tonight. I don't know what, but it could be a trap. They have it out for you two - and me. They mentioned using common criminals... It could be a riot, some orchestrated attack..."

"Makes sense," said Batman grimly. "They've been getting bolder over the past week. Diana and I were only able to stop the last couple shipments - they were sneaking them in long before we came onto the scene."

"But why?" demanded Jim, rubbing his temples, pacing back and forth on the roof. "Is it because of - what's his name, Ares?"

There was silence, then, "I'm not sure. But we don't have much time to figure it out. Let me know if anything else comes up."

"Will do," said Jim wearily. The link ended, and he took a seat on the ledge, wondering just how the hell they were going to defeat a freaking god of war. Gotham was bad enough... But with this...

Things were about to get worse, too. He just knew it.

* * *

After spending the rest of the morning helping Mom patch up the Amazons and get them settled in for the time being, I made it a point to finally talk with Helena, who had been strangely absent from all the commotion. Cass had bounded into the room, curious about the newcomers, and when I told the four she was my daughter, they turned from fierce, brutal warriors into the most doting women I'd ever seen. It was amusing, and more than a little strange... But then I remember my own mother, and her abrupt changes in behavior.

Cass had been wary at first, but once Mom and I had assured her they were friends, she'd taken to teaching them basic ASL signs. She also eagerly tried to teach them how to use our basic kitchen appliances, but without much luck. We quickly banned all the Amazons from the kitchen and brought them upstairs to show them how to use the showers.

"Hera knows they need them," I muttered, as we closed the door behind Artemis's temporary room.

Mom laughed. "We used to smell even worse in my day," she said, walking with me down the hall. Cass was piggy-back riding on my back, leaning her chin against my shoulder, her arms loosely dangled around my neck.

"Thank goodness you came here just to experience the modern invention of the shower," I said dryly.

"Agreed," Mom said, grinning. I was thrilled to see color in her cheeks again. She looked younger, healthier.

"Mom," I said softly, "You're not mad at me, are you? For bringing them here?"

Mom placed a hand on my arm. "No, Diana, I'm not. It was just... surprising to see them here. After all these years. And..." She glanced at Cass before looking at me again. "It's not the easiest thing to see a reminder of the past - a reminder I wanted to forget." She looked away, her eyes downcast.

"Mom," I pleaded, "Don't think about it. Please."

She took in a shaky breath, squeezed my arm, and nodded. "All right. You're right." She collected herself. "Now, I'd better make a store-run.

"Maybe you and Alfred can go," I teased. "I think he's been trimming his beard a little more lately. Have you noticed?"

Mom didn't flush, but she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Don't be ridiculous."

"O-kay, then... Whatever you say, Mom..."

Cass giggled, her soundless voice mere breathy whispers, and I grinned.

* * *

As the day wore on, and the night grew closer, I thought about the current situation in Gotham, and recalled the conversation I'd had with Bruce over the phone not long after I'd taken the Amazons home.

"You _what?"_

I'd grimaced at the sound of Bruce's incredulous voice. "Bruce, I had to. Where else would they go?"

"You do realize these women tried to murder you as a baby, Diana. And were taken down by your own mother."

"I do realize that... But you should've seen them, Bruce. It's like I'm their long-lost niece. They've been in prison for years... And they were _crying. Crying, _Bruce. Amazons don't cry. Artemis told me herself -"

"The red-head?"

"Yeah, her. She told me when they were in prison together, that they regretted trying to kill me as much as my own mom did. And, if you think about it, my mom was the one leading the charge. They were just following her."

A pause, then, "You trust them?"

I'd thought about it. "For the most part... yes. I think they're just happy to be here... And eating all your food..."

There had been an ominous silence.

"They're not... living with us."

"No, of course not," I said. "At least, not until they get on their feet. I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind, that we could put them in my old house - the one on the edge of your property. It's close, and secluded."

Bruce had sighed. "Not good timing, Princess..."

I'd frowned at the grim tone in his voice. "Bruce, it's bad out there, isn't it?" When he didn't reply, I said shortly, "Fine. I'm basically healed. I'm coming on patrol with you tonight. It's just getting worse - you and I both know it's only a matter of time before Ares comes back - or something worse happens. We need each other, Bruce. You know we do."

"I know," he'd muttered. "Believe me, I do."

And speaking of needing someone else... In the chaos of the Amazons' arrival, I'd almost forgotten that we had yet another house guest. It hadn't taken much effort in finding my best friend: Helena was lying on the couch, using my iPad, and looking more tired than I'd seen her in a while. She hadn't even shown herself during the Amazons' arrival.

"Hey," I said, sitting down on the loveseat adjacent to the couch. "You all right?"

"Not really," she drawled. "You?"

"Could be better."

"So I've heard. What's with all the commotion going on?"

"Oh. Nothing major. Just some Amazons that turned on Hippolyta. They were in my mother's unit. They escaped Themyscira, and they're staying with us for a while until we can figure out what to do."

"Oh." Helena didn't seem surprised or bothered by the fact. Well, with me and Bruce... not much could surprise her anymore. "Back to you," she continued. "This morning, Alfred was muttering to Aunt A about some guy that barged in here the other day, looking for you. What's up with that?"

She was avoiding her own issues; common for her. It took her a while to tell her own story, which I was used to. But she was talking about Leo - a subject I didn't want to mention. I looked away.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Just my boss. He was worried about me." I felt a stab of guilt that I hadn't told Bruce about it. But again... I didn't want to put anything else on his plate. Things were getting worse by the day. We hadn't been able to stop every shipment, and Ares was still at large, and we had no idea if Ra's al Ghul was still alive or not... Things were just a mess.

"Mmm-hmm," said Helena dubiously. "Your boss comes all the way over here to say he's worried about you. Some boss."

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah, well..." I leaned back in the chair. "He... kissed me."

"Knew it. Did you punch him?"

"No." I rubbed my forehead. "He's one of my closest friends - or was. I didn't even think he liked me that way... It was so out of the blue. I don't get it. Something was off with him... I mean, it pissed me off that he just kissed me so suddenly, but it's just hard because he was one of the few people I actually like."

Helena glanced at me. "Told Bruce?"

"No," I mumbled. "Not yet. I will, though... I just don't want him to kill Leo. I still think Leo's a decent guy... Has some issues, but decent. He just needs to find another girl."

Helena fell silent for a long minute. Finally, she closed the iPad case and set it on the coffee table, then leaning back and folding her arms across her chest, staring distantly at the wall in front of her. "Guys are such assholes," she said bluntly.

Now we were getting to it.

"Tell me about it. You, too, huh?"

"The question man," she drawled. "Creep."

I was thoroughly confused. "Question man?"

"Yeah. Question, I guess. Good name for him."

"El, you lost me."

"Nothing," she snapped. "Just this stupid guy. Total creep."

Still, she was avoiding the issue. Something had happened... She wouldn't have just come here in the middle of the night for no reason, breaking down into tears... Something serious had happened. Something disturbing. Helena was one of the strongest people I knew. She wouldn't just... lose it like that. Not unless it was for a good reason.

"El, what happened?" I asked heavily after a pause.

Helena looked away, her legs raising to her chest. She didn't respond for several minutes. But I would wait. Finally, she whispered, "He knew."

"Knew what?"

"Everything." Her lips trembled, she bit them. "Everything about me. Knew my name. Knew about my family. Knew what Mandragora did to my family... How he killed them... Knew that I was there. That I saw it all happen. Oh, God..." She broke into a whispered prayer right there, as tears welled in her closed eyes. Her fingers played with the cross that always hung around her neck.

"Helena, how?" I asked, horrified. "Who was he?"

"I don't know. He... he didn't have a face. It was covered by some... mask. No eyes... no nose... no mouth. Nothing. Just a blank face. He almost seemed familiar, but then he started talking about me, about my family, about Mandragora..."

"You think he was from the mob?" I asked sharply.

She shook her head, struggling to control her emotions. "No. He was... something else altogether. I don't know. I don't think he meant... I don't know. Looking back on it now, I don't think he wanted to hurt me. It was like he _knew_ me. Like we'd met before."

"Was there anything familiar about him? Anything you can remember?"

"Yeah, Detective," she said, smiling faintly at me. "He wore a trenchcoat, fedora. Had a nice voice. He just..." The smile left her face. "Knew too much." And that haunted look in her eye came out all the more. "Di..." She looked away, stared ahead distantly. "I don't think I told you this... But you know... you know I was..." Her breath hitched.

My throat welled up painfully, I grabbed her hand, held it tightly. "I know," I said quietly.

Helena looked at me with wide eyes. "How?" she whispered.

My jaw clenched. "Nightmares. You... you screamed in your sleep. When you slept over... Mom would hold you until you stopped crying. I don't think you ever really woke up."

Helena's eyes squeezed shut; she put her hands over her face. "I thought I could forget it," she said, struggling to keep herself from crying again. "I thought I was over it. I thought I could be... stronger."

"You are, El. But you can't... get over something like that."

"Can't I?" she rasped, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. "It's nothing new. It happens all the time. My cousins in Sicily ... their uncles raped them, too. Mandragora raped my mom before she died. My uncle raped me. Nothing new."

"Helena, stop it," I snapped, feeling utterly helpless. "_The hell_ it's nothing new. They were - _are_ - sick, evil men. No - not men. They're rabid, sick animals, El. And you know what needs to happen to animals?" I said icily. "They need to be put down."

Helena opened her tired, haunted eyes, surprised. "You would kill someone?"

I hesitated. "If they touched me... Or my family... Yes."

"Does Wayne know that?" she demanded. "He's got pretty strict rules."

I looked away. "I don't know," I muttered. "He knows I have to kill Ares. But... I don't think he really knows... Maybe he does. He knows me better than anyone. Except you." I leaned back against the couch, the back of my head resting against her leg. "But this isn't about me."

She prodded my head a few times, then sighed. "Well... I don't think the Question knows about you or Bruce. But... it probably won't take him long to figure it out."

"We'll deal with it," I muttered.

"Geez, we're a hell of a mess, Di. One messed up, broken family, huh?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Broken... but good."

"Yeah. Good," she agreed, her voice strangely soft.

* * *

It was seven PM by the time Bruce got home from work, but the second he entered the living room in which Helena and I and Cass were hanging out, playing cards, I knew we'd be heading out on patrol right away.

"Time to go," he said. "It's going to be a long night. If you're up for it." He neared our trio, ran a hand over Cass's hair, and glanced down at my legs, which were still covered in bandages - and leg warmers over that. I'd done a bit of ballet yoga with Cass this afternoon.

I rose. "I am." I glanced down at Cass and Helena. "Cass, baby, sit tight. I'll be back. Grammia's in the kitchen with Grandpa Alfred, making dinner." I glanced up as I heard several sets of feet coming down the staircase. "And they're awake," I said dryly. "They've been sleeping the whole afternoon."

As the four Amazons headed down the hall towards the kitchen, they were all talking eagerly in Themysciran about the house, the food, the showers... and men.

"Relax, Myrto," Charis was telling her comrade. "We've only been here one morning. A little soon to be thinking about men."

"Soon? Charis, it's been over three thousand years! I think that's been long enough!" Mryto objected, her voice echoing down the hall.

I glanced down at Helena. "You want to come?"

Helena looked at Bruce, then in the direction of the kitchen, where we heard several female voices belting out what sounded like an Amazon drinking song. Bruce shot me a look, and I shrugged helplessly.

"Don't look at me," I said. "Mom never taught me any drinking songs... And I don't drink, anyway. And we don't have alcohol in the kitchen. Just a lot of grape juice. And apple juice."

Helena smiled wanly. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up." She jumped over the back of the couch and started off for the kitchen. "I think there's a bottle or two of root beer with my name on it... And if they're anything like you and your Mom, I definitely want to meet these Amazons. Cass, come on. We'll get you some grape juice." She disappeared around the doorway with a small smirk.

But Cass hesitated. "I want to help," she signed at us.

Bruce sighed, reached down, and lifted her into his arms. "I don't want you in the cave alone, Cassie," he said somberly. "Unless Alfred's there with you."

Cass frowned, clearly upset with this fact.

"Your bedtime is eight," said Bruce. "But keep Alfred and your grandma company. If Alfred goes down to the Cave, tell him you have my permission to go down with him. But only when he's there, all right?"

Cass nodded eagerly. "OK."

They exchanged kisses on the cheek, and then Cass left his arms, gave me a tight hug, and hurried down the hall after Helena.

* * *

"Eight is early," I remarked in the quiet Batcave. I was faced away from the giant computer screen, in the medical area, unwrapping a bandage around my stomach. Ares had cut me up badly here. Shrugging off my loose, thin shirt, I also took off my pajama pants until I was wearing my Under-armor spandex shorts and my sports bra. I had to see if there were any cuts that needed re-bandaging. But they all seemed to be healing well - the gashes across my stomach were nearly gone. I checked my bare legs again, just in case. Stretching on my toes, I felt the strength returning to my healing bones. Good. Finally.

"I know. We have some time before we go out. I want to make sure we know what we're getting into," Bruce said, tapping away.

I hummed in agreement, tracing the fading scars on my abdomen, near my belly button. I felt a flash of pain when I remembered his sword cutting through my skin...

"Di, come here for a second," Bruce said after a short pause. "I want you to see this."

I turned and made my way over to the screen, beside his chair. "What is it?"

"Security cameras at Arkham. I was just..." And he trailed off.

"Just what?" I frowned at the screen. "The prisoners look... riled. Like they know something's about to happen. I don't like the look of this..."

I didn't even realize Bruce had stopped talking and was hardly focused on the screen. Instead, he was staring at me. It wasn't until I noticed there had been silence for several seconds did I turn to look at him.

"Bruce?" I frowned. "What - "

And he hissed something under his breath, nearly pushed his chair over as he all but leaped to his feet, and grabbed the back of my neck, crashing his lips onto mine in a deep, hot kiss. I let out a muffled moan, wrapping my arms instinctively around his neck, as his arms came around me, igniting the skin at my back. His skin was just as hot: he wasn't wearing his armor yet, enabling me to touch his bare arms and neck. It was dizzying, almost painful how much I needed him, how much I loved him.

In all this chaos of the past couple weeks, we hadn't really connected, hadn't had time to just be with each other. The lack of moments between us had built up a tension, a pent-up fire that was engulfing us both now, burning us together as we became lost in each other. The beeps of the computer, the chirping of the bats overhead, and the faint rushing of the waterfall were all distant hums in my ears as he stroked my back, buried his hands in my hair, and kissed me hard, fully, with no restraint. It was almost overwhelming when he let himself go... When he released his buried emotions, everything laid bare, only for me to witness. Only when we were alone did he whisper that he loved me, in between frenzied kisses.

Finally, he pulled back only inches from my face, gazing down at me with fierce blue eyes. "Diana," he said in a hoarse, strangled voice, "You really are driving me insane."

"We're all mad here," I breathed, and kissed him again, relishing in this moment where nothing else existed except the two of us.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So first off... Sorry this took so long - I was having a lot of issues with this chapter - just placement-wise. They ALWAYS end up being longer... SO MUCH to get in. And I want to make sure I get some Batman and Wonder Woman romance in there... Bruce and Di need their moments. Sorry there wasn't much of Bruce in this... but don't worry, there will be in the remaining chapters.  
_

_And let me just say that yes, this is a Batman & Wonder Woman romance fic. However, it is also a plot-heavy fic that includes the Batclan and others. The more this goes on, the more complicated it gets, and there's a lot to get in, a lot to tell for everything to fit together.  
_

_Next chapter: a lot more action, hopefully some Alkyone/Alfred scenes, and some Huntress/Question scenes! :) And more Bruce/Diana...  
_

_- Serena  
_


	43. Arkham

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates! College is a killer._ _I'm continually amazing and incredibly thankful for all of your comments! You are all insanely wonderful - not just for continuing to follow this story, but the amount of depth and thought your reviews have... it's just amazing. I am SO grateful, and I can't tell you how much your words mean to me. Every time I read a new review, I'm just floored. __You guys have helped shape this story.  
_

_Now, this is just a thought, but would anyone consider making a movie trailer for this fic? If you are, let me know!  
_

_**ROSE AND SHADOW, my superhero short story series, is back up on Amazon! :) If you'd like to check it out, go to my Facebook to get the link, or just Google "Rose and Shadow." :) If you're enjoying this story, I think you'll really like Rose and Shadow. :) **  
_

_**- And as for getting it for the Nook and iBooks, I'm working on it! :)  
**_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - Facebook/serenakenobi - **check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including**** the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.**  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON!  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com  
_

* * *

**Alkyone  
**

* * *

Alkyone had never expected to see her former comrades again... especially not like this. After a long night of tea, coffee, and practically all the food in the fridge had be eaten, and many loud Amazon drinking songs later, she was honestly worn out. It was late, around eleven, and the four Amazons had retired back to bed. Their injuries were still severe, especially Artemis's, and Amazons though they were, they still needed to recuperate. Humming under her breath, she threw more paper cups in the trash and grabbed some paper towels.

"Aunt A?"

Alkyone turned to see Helena in the doorway. "Yeah, hon?"

"I'm headed out for the night." Both knew why. "Just wanted to say thanks. For everything."

Alkyone smiled. "Anytime, honey. Be safe, all right?" She held out her arms, and Helena stepped into them, embracing her tightly.

"You know me," replied Helena dryly. She pecked Alkyone on the cheek and picked up her bag, heading out through the back doorway. "Oh, just so you know, Cass is hovering by the cave entrance. I think she wants to do go down."

Alkyone sighed, nodded. "Thanks." She knew it'd only be a matter of time before Cass wanted to be down in the cave full time... maybe even out in the field. Although she agreed with Bruce and her daughter that Cass needed to have time to recuperate, to try and have some kind of a normal life... It didn't look like the little girl thought the same. But Alkyone knew a warrior when she saw one. And she saw the fierce look in the girl's eyes, that drive, that need to fight. It was inborn. Instinctual. Nearly all Amazons had that same look...

But Cass... even more so that most. It was more than a drive, it was a pure need. She was a fighter, through and through. Nothing, not even time nor rest, would change that. Alkyone knew: she'd seen that same look in her daughter's eyes. It would never go away.

Helena threw her bag over her shoulder. "Later, Aunt A. Have a good night."

"Take care, hon. You know you can always stay here, whenever you want - for as long as you want."

Helena paused, nodded. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

Alkyone smiled faintly, watching as her foster daughter disappeared through the door; and a moment later, heard the engine of Helena's bike roaring away.

Alkyone finished wiping off the countertop and started for the cave's entrance. As she turned the corner, she nearly bumped into Alfred. "Oh, there you are. I was just going to get Cass. Helena told me she's hovering by the cave."

Alfred shook his head. "I suppose I'd better head down there with her. Diana also told me it would be a rough night for them... They'll undoubtedly need some kind of support." His face was grim.

Alkyone didn't like the grave look in her friend's eyes. As they continued down the hall together, she said, "You have that feeling, too? I hoped it was just me."

"I'm afraid so," replied the butler. "My only consolation is that they're together."

"Mmm," agreed Alkyone. "They'll watch each other's backs. If something happens..." She didn't want to think about it. She'd just been through hell during Diana's disappearance.

Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine," he assured her firmly. He assessed her appearance now. "And how are you holding up, my dear?"

Alkyone smiled faintly, touched by his constant concern. Before meeting him, no one but Diana had been there for her - and even her daughter couldn't be there in a way that another adult could... especially someone like Alfred. Alkyone had always prided herself on her independence, her self-reliance... but she'd come to rely on Alfred more than anyone else. He wasn't patronizing, or demeaning of her sex... just concerned as a close friend.

"Good. Better." She rubbed her arms, glanced out the passing window towards her old house. "Just a little shocked... I never thought I'd seen another Amazon again, much less... my old troop. Just... a lot of memories that I didn't want to remember."

"I thought we went over this, dearest," said Alfred sternly.

Alkyone nodded. "Right. Yes... Put it aside." She let out a long exhale. "I'm trying."

Alfred placed a comforting hand on her back. She sighed contentedly, leaning into him, and closed her eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss to her head. She hid a smile: Diana was right, he had been trimming his beard. The salt-and-pepper mix was quite handsome, rugged even. But Alfred was a many of many talents and tales: a soldier, bodyguard, butler...

They were nearing the entrance to the cave now. But Alkyone had to ask...

"Do you think it's okay for Cass to be doing this? Going down?" she murmured. "I can't deny that she's a fighter, Alfred. I see it in her eyes. But she's seen so much already."

Alfred paused. "When I was in the SAS, we saw many war-torn countries. Children fighters, ravaged by the bloody fights they'd been forced into. I could never get over those sights," he said, grim. "But Cass is different - in a way. She understands it. She sees things that most adults don't even see. She's clever, especially for a child. She needs tutelage, or she'll just end up out there on the streets, fighting anyway. I've seen that look only twice before... in our own children."

Alkyone nodded, slightly relieved. "I know." She opened the door, stepped inside to see Cass curled up in a chair near the cave's entrance. Slightly guilty, Cass slid off the chair and stared up at her with solemn black eyes.

Alkyone sighed, nodded towards the entrance. "All right. Let's go."

Cass eagerly touched the secret opening and hurried inside the lift, Alkyone and Alfred following behind her. Once down inside the cave, she raced over towards the computer screen. However, her grandparents were not as enthusiastic.

"It's going to be a long night," said Alkyone, uneasy. She felt a chill in the air, heard the bats screech overhead.

"I'm afraid so," replied Alfred gravely.

Alkyone watched Cass study the computer for a moment before the young girl slid out of the chair and head over to the glass cases that held the Batman and Wonder Woman suits. Cass stared up at the empty cases, then looked at a spare Batman suit.

Alkyone and Alfred exchanged looks.

Cass wanted to fight.

* * *

Amazon Princess though I was, trained by the best fighters in the world, even I couldn't help but feel wary apprehension as the Tumbler neared Arkham Asylum. The Asylum was in the Narrows, but in the outskirts. It was heavily fortified and guarded - we couldn't even get the Tumbler through. And we didn't want to - we wanted to keep as low a profile as possible. Arkham Asylum was the creepiest, most depressing place I'd ever seen. I was sure that Tartarus would be more welcoming. Old, worn, and dark, Arkham reeked of sheer evil.

After we hid the Tumbler, I took Bruce under the arms and lifted him into the air. We dropped onto the roof of the asylum and waited for Jim to arrive. I looked around below, the chilly wind whipping through my hair and sending a strange shiver through my bones.

An instant alarm rang off in my Amazon instincts: I'd felt this chill before. And the last time it had occurred, I'd gone head to head with the most dangerous god and ended up nearly dead.

I steeled myself. It wouldn't happen again.

"Di? You all right?" the Batman rumbled, his low, throaty voice a warm comfort. He came up behind me, placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. His warmth seeped through my skin.

I nodded. "Yeah. I will be." I glanced down at the guards. "This place isn't exactly the Ritz, though."

"Hardly. The most dangerous criminals are housed here. Insane criminals."

I scowled. "Insane... or just manipulative."

"True," he conceded grimly. He made his way over to the opposite side of the roof and stared down, his long, thick cape billowing in the night. I glanced over at him, startled to see how much he blended in with the grim surroundings. He was a truly fearsome creature to witness. If I hadn't known him almost my entire life... I knew I would be afraid of him. But all I saw was the man who encompassed my entire world. I would be one of the few to see the man behind the mask... and the only person to truly know him completely.

"I'm glad you're here," I said quietly.

A pause, and he glanced over his shoulder, but didn't turn to face me.

"Couldn't have asked for a better partner," he said finally, his voice gruff. "You know that, Princess."

I couldn't help it. "You're sexy when you're Batman," I said, without thinking.

He turned, stared at me.

I couldn't believe I'd said that, either. But I had to smirk, although slightly chagrined. I was starting to sound like Helena. "What?" I said innocently.

He shook his head, muttered something under his breath.

My eyes widened as my Amazonian hearing picked up his muttered words, and I felt myself turning a deep crimson.

He glanced at me and froze. "You heard that, didn't you," he said.

I nodded slowly. There was an extended, uncomfortable pause.

The hum of a car's engine approaching broke the silence; Bruce cleared his throat and looked down to see a car pulling into the secured entrance. Gordon's car.

"Time to move in," he said, and dropped off the building, using a line to drop down to the top window. He unlocked it and slipped inside, me following him into the dark corridor. Instantly, the hair on the back of my head rose; my entire body tingled unpleasantly. I heard screaming, shouting, people banging on doors. I attempted to steel myself, straightened, and moved forward alongside Batman as he swept down the dimly-lit hall. I didn't like what I saw.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I muttered darkly.

"Agreed," he replied. He touched the earcom in one of his bat-ears. "Gordon, you read?" he said in a low voice.

I touched mine as well: it was a three-way connection.

"Gordon here. Where are you?"

"Top floor, west wing," replied Batman.

"Can you meet me on the second floor? I think there's someone you should meet."

One of Batman's lenses raised. I had to be startled, too. We'd kept to the shadows so far... we hadn't exactly planned on going out in the open just yet. Well, there had to be a first time for everything.

"Who, Jim?" I asked.

"His name's Dr. Jonathan Crane; he's one of the asylum's psychiatrists. He says the prisoners have been growing rowdier, more dangerous, and wild. I thought you might want to talk to him. He's... uh... well... You'll see for yourselves."

A pause.

"All right," said Batman. "Be there in two." And he disconnected the link. Together, we sneaked through the halls, carefully avoiding the guards, and reached the second floor, where we found Gordon and a thin, gangling man with longish hair and glasses talking in a dimly-lit room. We waited for Gordon to call for us before announcing our presence, however.

"Uh, Dr. Crane," said Gordon, "There are a couple people I want you to meet."

Dr. Crane tilted his head, his watery blue eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries, Lieutenant. I'm a busy man." He adjusted his glasses.

"Then make time," snarled Batman, bringing himself slightly out of the shadow and further into the room. I followed him, standing beside him. Together, we made quite an intimidating couple. We were both taller than Crane and Gordon by a good few inches - Crane by several.

Crane's eyes widened slightly, but then he smirked. "Well, this is a surprise. Didn't expect to see the two most interesting characters in Gotham in my facility."

"I beg to differ," I muttered under my breath.

Jim cleared his throat. "Dr. Crane - I believe you've heard of the Batman and Wonder Woman. They're here to take a look at the inmates - if that's all right with you."

"And if it's not, we don't care," I muttered again.

I felt, rather than saw Bruce's lips twitch upward.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine," said Crane. His gaze swept over Batman, and then moved to lock on me. "Dr. Jonathan Crane," said the skinny man, holding out a pale hand to me.

I didn't take it, just gazed at him coldly. He retracted the hand, strangely enough looking no more impressed with me than I was with him. He slipped on hand into his pocket and adjusted his glasses again. He cast me a thin, humorless smile that unnerved me, and slipped by into the corridor.

"As you can see, the facility is the best in the country," said Crane. "We have special techniques to help keep the inmates both relaxed and content."

"I couldn't disagree more," I said, doubtfully, as I glanced into passing windows. When he turned back to me, a thin eyebrow arched, I continued flatly, "This place is a hellhole. I don't like the looks of your security guards, your... methods seem at the least, unorthodox, and this place is just asking to be turned into the breeding ground of serial killers and psychopaths. It's too dark, too easily manipulated. Anyone who comes in here is in danger."

As we went down the hall, we heard strange chanting coming from inside the cells. It was the same chant, over, and over. At first, I was puzzled, but then I saw Bruce stiffen. And then... I realized I'd heard it before.

In the fortress of Ra's al Ghul.

"Batman," I said, coming up beside him, "You hear what they're saying?"

"The Fire rises," he muttered, echoing the chant. "What Ra's al Ghul wanted."

"He is alive, then," I hissed. "And a part of all this."

As soon as I said that, a man from behind a barred cell jumped out a me, rattling inside his cage, so to speak. I didn't rear back, but nearly punched him out of instinct. He tried to grab me, snarling, biting, and Jim pulled out his gun - But Batman grabbed his wrist, stopping him -

I snatched the inmate's hand, yanked it forward, and jerked the man's head right into the bars. The man yelped, dropped to the floor. But I gripped his shirt, pulled him up through the bars, and hissed, "Why are you saying this?" When he didn't respond, I shook him, leaned closer, so Crane wouldn't hear me. "What do you know about Ra's al Ghul?"

"It's coming," whispered the man, grinning maniacally. "The fire rises, Wonder Woman. Soon. Very soon. It's coming. It's coming. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the heat?"

"No," I said bluntly. I shoved him back, and he hit his cot, still laughing.

Crane was still smiling that strange smile as he studied me. "A tough woman. I like that. I wouldn't mind studying you, Wonder Woman."

"No, thanks," I said coolly.

"Well, if you ever want to chat, let me know." He was still smiling. "You know where to find me. Now, do you have any more questions?"

"No," said Batman, glaring at him. "But we'll be keeping an eye on this place. And you, Crane."

"I'm honored," said Crane. His eyes were gleaming.

Batman shot him one last glare before he and I turned down the corner and disappeared through another window. Once in the air, Batman touched his earcom.

"Gordon, let's talk on the roof," he said brusquely. "In five."

* * *

Several minutes later, Jim joined the both of us on the dark roof. I was glad to be in fresh air again, and yet more uneasy about being in the open. Once I knocked out a few thugs, I'd feel better. I needed to hit something, though. Preferably Ares.

Jim pulled his coat tighter around himself and sniffed in the cool, crisp air. "I don't trust Crane," he said.

"What's to trust?" I said darkly, folding my arms over my chest. "That guy's shadier than a Narrows nightclub at two AM."

"He seems to think the prisoners are test subjects," growled Batman. "He's experimenting, not helping. But Crane's not the main issue - we need to focus on the matter at hand."

Jim nodded solemnly. "What are you two thinking?" he asked, grim.

Batman and I exchanged glances.

"War," declared my partner.

Jim sighed. "That's the last thing Gotham needs right now. It's already chaotic enough as it is... More and more mob attacks, feuds, now this Ares guy, more weapons coming in, and as much as I'm trying to stop them, there are too many already. And now war?"

"Maybe it's just what Gotham needs," I said softly, surprising both of them. "To wake up the police, at least. It's going to come down to fighting, one way or another. There's no avoiding it. These riled inmates, the weapons shipments - it's all just the beginning. We just _need_ to make sure the innocents are protected when it does go down. Because it will go down, hard. We all know this. And Ares will come after me again, no question. I'll be ready this time."

Jim nodded, rubbed his temples, appearing to be processing all of this information. "Okay, okay... so we've got hostiles with weapons - how many, and where, we don't know - and a war-hungry demi-god out for revenge and blood."

"Right," I said.

A pause.

"So what's the plan?" Jim asked.

Bruce thought for a moment. "We should split up - take separate corners of the city. Jim, you get any good cops you can find - take the North End, and -"

"No," I instantly jumped in. "Not a good idea."

Jim frowned. "No?"

Bruce's lenses narrowed at me. "Elaborate."

I shot him a dark look. "Strength in numbers, Bruce. We go up against these guys, we do it as a team."

"Splitting up would cover more ground," Bruce snarled.

"And it would also make us weaker," I argued.

"But if we're all in the same area, there's no telling what they can do to the city," returned Bruce. "They'll take advantage of our singular position."

"And maybe you'd care to remember what happened the _last_ time we split up," I snapped, my temper quickly firing up.

Bruce fell silent. I knew that had been a cheap shot.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Jim shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the memory of my injuries.

Batman looked away. "No, you're right," he said gravely. "I was thinking strategically. But we're not fighting under normal circumstances. The last time I encountered Ares, he threw me into a wall. We both have a score to settle, and we'll have to do it together. He's strong, but rash. We'll take advantage of his temper and desire to hurt you."

I nodded. "Agreed. He's a brute, but he's not the smartest god out there."

"But if he's working with Ra's..." Bruce trailed off. "Ra's is no fool."

"Who?" Gordon asked blankly.

"Ra's Al Ghul," said Batman. "Head of the Demon. A psychopathic, but brilliant warlord and fighter. We trained under him some time ago. We thought he was dead... but it's looking otherwise. He might be working with Ares. He would have a grudge against Diana and me - we destroyed his fortress. He'd be clever enough to discover our identities. And... he knows Diana is an Amazon."

Jim shook his head. "Okay, so we've got Ares, criminals, and now this guy. I should probably mention that there's another rumor spreading around... of someone else."

"Someone else?" I said. "Who?"

"It's just a faint rumor," said Jim. "But I don't know if it could be something. There's a name I've heard from a few of the guys we've recently brought in. Someone called Bane. Heard of him?"

Bruce and I exchanged glances, shook our heads.

"We'll look into it," Bruce growled. "But right now he's not our problem. Ares is our biggest threat, even more so than Gotham's criminals, or even Ra's al Ghul. We need to focus on taking him down."

Gordon and I nodded.

"I agree," said Gordon. "I'll get a team together, start combing the Narrows. Loeb won't like it, not that I care. I'll keep an open channel, keep you two in the know."

"Good," said Batman. A pause, then, "Good luck, Jim." He held out a hand.

"You, too," replied the Lieutenant solemnly, shaking it.

And together, Batman and I disappeared into the night. Our next stop... downtown Gotham.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

Roundhouse kick. Punch to the nose. Finish off with a blow to the jaw and a final jump-kick to the chest.

Drop, duck, repeat.

Helena rose to her feet, spat blood onto the ground, and carelessly wiped her bloody mouth. One of the thugs had gotten a punch in. She'd given him an extra kick to the groin because of it. It was more her fault than his; but that didn't mean he deserved any mercy from her.

The night was cold, but her suit and long cape provided warmth in the frigid wind. As her long hair and cape billowed around her, and she surveyed the several unconscious thugs with pleasure, she felt another presence behind her. Without turning, she threw her crossbow up, aimed at the new figure.

She knew who it was without looking.

"Quite a performance," said the husky voice, that for some reason, sent hot shivers down her spine.

Damn. Even if he was a creep, his voice was strangely sexy... and oddly intimate. Almost a caress down her spine.

She resisted shivering again.

"What do you want, Q?" she snapped. "I don't have time for you right now. There's a whole city on the brink of war, and I got enough on my plate." She fingered her crossbow and finally turned her head to face him.

The faceless man paused, and put his hands in his pockets: a disarming gesture. "I didn't mean to startle you last time," he said. "I apologize for how things progressed."

"Cut the bull," she said coldly. "You planned that. You were just showing off. Telling me who I was. About my past. But did you really think I was that weak?"

"I never thought you were weak," he said, his voice quiet. "On the contrary. I believe you're the strongest person I know."

She scoffed. "Don't flatter me. It's not good on you, Q. Just tell me what the hell you want, and leave me alone before I put a few arrows in your chest."

"Fine," he conceded. "I propose a partnership."

She must've heard him wrong. She had to have heard him wrong.

"What, work together?" said Helena sharply. "No thanks. I usually prefer my partners to have a face."

He just stared at her, making her more uncomfortable and irritated; and finally, she turned and started to walk away.

"Huntress." Question started after her.

She whirled around, again aimed her bow at him. "Don't. You think you can pull that kinda crap you pulled last night, and suddenly we'll be all chummy? I don't care if you know who I am. I can take care of myself. And if you keep following me, I will hurt you. I promise you that."

Question halted. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly, his voice strangely rough. "I apologize. Sometimes... I get carried away."

"Ya think?" she snarled.

"I only want to help."

"Help somewhere else. I don't need it," she hissed.

"I know. But I'm still offering. I have my own set of skills... skills I've acquired over the years. And if what you say is true, and I believe it is - we're heading into a war. And we're on the same side, Huntress." He straightened to his full impressive height, towering over her by a good several inches.

She scoffed. "Right. Sure." And she turned away again, just wanting him to leave her alone.

"You were right," he persisted.

She raised an eyebrow, humoring him. "Oh?"

"I still don't trust meta-humans. Your friend, Wonder Woman. She's dangerous. But... perhaps it's what this city needs right now."

Helena glared at him. "Not buying it," she said flatly.

"I'm a cautious man, Huntress." He motioned to the mask. "Clearly. I'm merely attempting to carefully assess the situation, be wary of all the dangers. Because so few people are cautious. Few people even care to look around them. Fewer even think to _ask the question_."

Helena's eyes narrowed. Oh, hell.

There was a long pause. The only noise was the wind howling around them. And then, she started towards him. Slipped her crossbow into its holster on her thigh. And came right up to him, until she was only inches away from his completely blank mask. She looked up at that blank face through thick, lidded lashes.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. She felt his mask tilting down towards her.

"But," she breathed, "what _is_ the question... or rather... _who _is the question... _Detective_?"

The Question froze.

And Helena gave a long, slow, wicked smile.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)  
_

_So, next chapter is going to be intense. I won't say why, but I'm sure a lot of you might guess. Actually, the chapter after that is even worse. Just to give you a head's up. :p  
_

_Helena. And Question. GAH. I just love them TOO MUCH. Can we just have a series with them? With Batman, and Diana, and Huntress, and Question? Those four? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?  
_

_I hear crickets chirping from DC. As they're ripping the canon apart. Lovely.  
_

_Oh, and someone mentioned Bruce not being disturbed enough with Diana planning on killing Ares. He's not okay with killing anyone. But in this case, Ares can't lose. Bruce's still not okay with it, though. And this will become a larger, more pressing issue between Bruce and Diana in the sequels. Especially when it comes to dangerous Gotham villains... and a growing Batclan.  
_

_I will TRY to update sooner, my dears!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	44. War

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _Thank you so much, everyone! I'm so sorry these updates aren't consistent - midterms and whatnot. __  
_

_**ROSE AND SHADOW, my superhero short story series, is up on Amazon! :) **If you'd like to check it out, go to my Facebook to get the link, or just Google "Rose and Shadow." :) If you're enjoying this story, I think you'll really like Rose and Shadow. :)  
_

_- And as for getting it for the Nook and iBooks, I'm working on it! :)**  
**_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**DC CAMEO QUESTION: **Which DC character would you like to see have a cameo in Hunter's Moon? The one who gets the most requests will be featured, either in Hunter's Moon or the sequel. Go to my **Facebook** and answer! :) The question is already posted there. **  
**_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com  
_

* * *

Bruce and I were scouring the rooftops of Gotham, but the city was strangely quiet, especially for this time of night. No signs of hostiles, no petty crimes... nothing. The streets were silent and dark, the innocent citizens seemed to understand that something was eerie, and the only noise was the wind howling around us.

"This feels off," Bruce growled, as he crouched on the corner of a rooftop.

I had to agree. "Yeah, it does. Something doesn't feel right. I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

A pause. My sharp Amazonian hearing tried to pick up anything - but other than a few stray cats, nothing.

"There was someone else Jim mentioned," I said. "Bane. Any idea who that is?"

Bruce shook his head. "I haven't heard anything yet. Could be just a mob kingpin... Or just another random criminal. He's not important right now."

I nodded, then frowned, making my way towards his side of the roof. "Bruce... I've been thinking. Arkham is full of crazy people - people who were chanting something relating to Ra's al Ghul."

"I know."

"Don't you think that would be the prime place for a breakout?" I demanded. "That whole place reeks of corruption. Crane could be a part of it."

"I know. That's why I tapped into his office security cameras. I should've done that a long time ago..." He shook his head, as if irritated at himself. "But I don't trust him, like you said. He could be a part of this. I've tapped into the Arkham alarm system, in case anything happens."

"You are something else."

"I try."

There was a loud shriek of a cat below, but still, no sign of anything else. After several minutes, we moved on, slowly, quietly making our way over Gotham's rooftops, scanning the dark city below. For some odd reason, I started thinking about Themyscira and my mother. I imagined her cold ferocity, her rage. I imagined her flying down on Gotham, ready to make war. If she only knew what Ares had done... What he was planning to do.

"Hey, c'mere," Bruce suddenly growled, and took the back of my neck with one hand, pressing a kiss quickly to my lips.

After a moment, I pulled back. "What was that for?" I asked softly. He wasn't prone to physical contact in the uniform. But tonight was different, in more ways than one. Tonight, it almost felt like the breaking point, like everything led up to these few dark hours.

He didn't respond, just gazed down at me; and I knew, deep down, he was wondering if we would make it out tonight... alive.

I clasped his hand in mine, gripped it in a warrior's grasp, and said firmly in Themysciran, "Bruce, we'll be fine. We - "

A crackle through our earcoms; Bruce stiffened and touched his pointed ear. "Jim?"

"There's been a breakout!" shouted Gordon.

Batman and I both tensed; Batman whirled in the direction of the prison. "Blackgate?"

"No," yelled Gordon, "You were right, Batman - you were _right_! It's at _Arkham_! The whole security system was shut down - the alarms, everything! And all the inmates - they _all have weapons!_"

Bruce started to reply, but then, several explosions burst throughout Gotham city; screaming, yelling, and gunfire erupted like a violent, chaotic wave in response to the bombs. Men poured into the streets below us, holding and waving guns, shouting, laughing... Dozens of sirens shrieked to life...

Bruce and I looked at each other in grim horror.

It had begun.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

The Question stared down at her for a long moment. She felt his breath hitch ever so slightly.

"What, _now_ you're shy?" she drawled, feeling deliciously in control of the situation. Her lips twisted in a wry smile; she folded her arms over her chest. "Come on, Q... I know you don't give up that easily..."

He cleared his throat. "How did you know?" he asked, in that low, rough voice. She could almost see those piercing green eyes behind that faceless mask.

Helena pulled back, still uncertain of how to handle the detective. "Despite what you think, I'm not an idiot," she said coolly. "I pick up on a few things here and there, Detective. But you knew I'd figure it out, didn't you?" she accused.

"I did," he said, sounding more collected, back to his old self.

Helena paused, studied him. It was eerie how she could almost see his face beneath the mask. Her eyes narrowed again. "You _wanted_ me to figure it out," she said in a low voice.

A pause, and he nodded slowly. "I did."

"Why?" she demanded furiously. "Was it a test? To see if I was trustworthy? That I could handle myself?"

"No. Well, in a way," he conceded. "I wanted to see how you would deal with the situation."

"What, did you think that me figuring our your creepy disguise would change something between us? That I'd partner up with you?"

He said nothing in reply.

"Newsflash, Sage: _I don't like cops_. They just get in the way -_ you_ more than any other cop I've ever met. First you follow me around as a cop, and now you're trying to suit up? Sure," she snarled, backing away. "So, thanks, but no thanks, Q. I'll do this on my own."

He started after her. "Tonight's not a good night to be stupid," he said bluntly.

"Good thing I'm not stupid," she snapped, storming away from him.

"If you go out there alone, you are," he retorted.

She hesitated. "Better alone than with you," she hissed. And she turned on her heel and took off down the alley.

But before she reached the street, the building directly across the street exploded, bursting into flames; and gunfire blared out into the night. Screaming followed.

Helena halted, ducked back into the alley, and peered around the corner to see a group - no, an entire mob of men running down the street with guns, shouting, yelling, hooting, firing their guns into the air. She drew her bow, sucking in a sharp breath. Diana had been right - this was going to be bad. She lifted her gun to fire it into the air onto a building -

A hand clasped over her arm. She glared up into the face of the Question.

"I think," said Question brusquely, as he pulled out his gun from inside his overcoat, "that you're going to need my help on this one."

Helena's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Jim, cover the Narrows if you can," Bruce snarled as we raced in the Tumbler towards Arkham. "See if you can keep the criminals from leaving that area. We'll get to Arkham and try to contain the situation, get the security system working again."

"Someone hacked it," Jim said over the chaotic noise. "I don't know how, but - "

"We'll take care of it," Bruce interrupted. "Just do the best you can. We'll be there as soon as we're finished with Arkham."

"Roger that," Gordon shouted. "Gordon out."

I stared up at the sky through the roof of the Tumbler. "Think it was Crane?"

"Don't know. We'll find out after."

"I need to go airborne, get a better view," I said. "I'll follow overhead."

"All right. Keep an eye out," said Batman warily.

"Will do." I opened the Tumbler's hatch and burst up into the air, flying directly overhead. As I scanned the city streets, I saw a small group of men attacking a young woman. I burst down, threw several batarangs, and landed among the pile of men. The young woman was no more than a teenage girl, with bushy blonde hair.

The girl stared at me. "You punched Sal!" she shrieked, staring at me and one of the unconscious men in horror.

My eyes narrowed. Was she serious? I was about to reply when I felt air rushing towards me; I whirled around and stopped a fist about to hit my face. It was a woman - one I'd seen before - both in the police station, and at the club where I'd been reunited with Helena. Short black hair, icy green eyes. She'd been a dancer at the club.

"Selina, look out!" the girl screamed.

The woman, Selina, growled and tried to punch me again; and I had to admit that she had some impressive fighting moves, but she was raw, untrained, no match for me.

"Selina!" the girl wailed.

"Shut up, Holly!" the woman snarled, trying a roundhouse kick.

"I don't have time for this," I growled, and in one short move, I lashed out with an uppercut to her chin; she sprawled back onto the ground.

"Hey!" screamed the girl, and she tried to hit me.

"Oh, Hera," I snarled, and picked up the unconscious Selina and the girl, Holly, under each arm. The girl screamed, clawing at me. "Relax," I said coldly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Still keeping an eye on the Tumbler below, I set Selina and Holly down on the roof of a passing building; the girl stumbled, crouched beside her unconscious friend, and stared at me.

"Wait!" she cried, "Where are you going?"

"Look around you," I snapped, hovering for just a moment. "Stay hidden. You shouldn't be out this late, anyway."

As I soared after the Tumbler, Bruce's voice came through the com, curious.

"What was _that_ about?"

"Don't ask," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the streets below.

A sudden wind swept up through the air, whipping my hair into my face; I tried to shake it out -

And something crashed into me from the side, shooting me through the air, so hard that the wind was knocked out of me, and I couldn't breathe, couldn't regain my flight, couldn't stop myself from falling -

"Diana!" I heard Bruce roar through a muddled haze. "Diana, are you all right?"

But before I could respond, I hit the roof of a building with a grunt, sliding to a stop. Holding back a groan, I picked myself up and found myself face to face with the last person I wanted to see... but the person I had most expected to see. My hands instantly clenched into fists, with one hovering to the sword sheathed at my back.

And in the midst of the chaos, a tall figure alighted on the building in front of me, his white hair billowing in the cold wind, and his eyes glittering. He licked his lips and grinned at me.

"Hello, again, Princess. We didn't get to finish our last conversation."

My eyes narrowed; I steeled myself, drawing myself to my full height. My body remembered all the injuries, all the pain I'd endured last time. But it only made me angrier, more determined. "No, we didn't, Ares," I hissed coldly. "I think I forgot to say a few things."

"_DIANA!_" Batman roared.

"Batman, go," I snapped into the earcom.

"Like hell," he snarled. I could hear the engine revving as he swerved the Tumbler around.

"Just go!" I argued fiercely. "You're needed there - let me handle this."

"Diana - I'm not fighting you on this!" Batman seethed. "Last time -"

"No - You were right," I interrupted in a growl, ignoring Ares' smug, amused grin. "You were right."

_"Diana!"_

"Just go - Gordon needs you more. This..." I glared up at Ares. "This one's _mine_."

Ares smirk widened. "I'm flattered," he said slyly.

This would have to be quick. If I survived, that was...

"_I'm not losing you!_" thundered Batman.

"You won't," I said quietly, firmly. "Wonder Woman out." And I turned off the link. Bruce needed to be focused; he had Arkham to deal with. He could handle it. And Ares... This would have to be fast. The longer people fought, the more chaos that arose, the longer he and I clashed, the stronger he'd get. I couldn't afford to lose. Too much at stake.

Well, that was it. I _couldn't lose._ Simple as that.

In the mist of the pandemonium around me, my Amazon instincts roared to life, and in the dark, I smiled and crouched into a ready position.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**Bruce Wayne  
**

* * *

All he saw was red. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white beneath his gloves. Although every instinct, every feeling screamed at him to turn the Tumbler around, he knew, unfortunately, that she was right. She had her own battle to fight, and this time, she was prepared. Determined. There was that fire in her voice, that steely darkness that inhabited his own heart. That grim determination. They both knew the consequences of failure tonight. As much as he wanted to protect her, as much as he wanted to keep her safe... He knew he couldn't. Hell, she was an Amazon. She was a warrior.

But it frightened him how much he relied on her, how much he needed her. He'd never admit it out loud; the concept was disturbing. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if she weren't there. But he had to trust her. He had to. There was nothing left to do. Gotham was in chaos, in flames fanned by Ares's lust for blood and power and death. They each had their own missions to accomplish, and he knew it.

But she was more than a partner. She was a part of him. Two halves of a broken, twisted whole.

He couldn't lose her. _He couldn't lose her._

Fueled by rage, by cold, grim determination, he jumped out of the Tumbler as it neared the rowdy Arkham, shot his grappling hook onto one of the asylum's turrets, and alighted above a gargoyle, glaring down. After assessing the situation briefly, he released several batarangs into the air. They exploded, engulfing the asylum yard into clouds of smoke. The inmates running around starting coughing, and most started to waver under the cloud's chemical effects. Rising, Bruce slipped on a mask for his lower face, stretched... And dropped down into the chaos.

There was a short, ominous silence in the cloud... and then the Dark Knight attacked.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

_Night's still young, and Gotham's a dirty mess, _Helena thought. She was covered in dirt and blood, her own mixed with criminals she'd taken down, but she wasn't even tired._ But_ w_here the hell are Diana and Wayne?_

She let loose another several arrows, while Question tackled another thug to the ground and finished him off with a vicious uppercut to the jaw. Helena whirled around to face him, saw a line of red on Question's back - She looked up and saw a sniper aiming directly at him -

"Sniper!" she snarled at Question, and instantly fired another arrow, adrenaline rushing through her veins. The sniper, startled by her declaration, paused, and was hit in the chest with her arrow. The sniper let out a shout of pain, dropped his gun... and fell over the roof he'd been perched on.

A second later, he hit the ground, dead.

Question jumped to his feet, pulled his gun out of its holster, and pointed it at the downed sniper. The detective hurried over to the sniper and turned him over with a foot. "Dead," he declared flatly.

"His fault," said Helena flatly. "He fell. My arrow didn't kill him."

Question's head tilted towards her. "Not blaming you," he said, sounding almost surprised. "This is a war. Casualties happen."

Helena hid her surprise as she studied the detective carefully. "Yeah. I know." She was about to add something else, but her earcom crackled.

"Bertinelli," she heard Wayne snap in his gruff Batman voice.

Helena's eyes narrowed; she touched a hand to her earcom. "How'd you get this frequency?"

"My partner. Now listen," he ordered, and she heard a grunt, followed by a snap and a howl of pain. "We don't have much time. Wonder Woman's fighting Ares, and the more time this war goes on, the stronger he gets." Another crack, and an agonized scream.

"What the hell? Why's she fighting that bastard alone?" Helena seethed.

Question stepped forward, inclined his head as if to listen in on her conversation.

"Not my choice," Batman snarled. "But now's not the time. I need you in the Narrows, now. Gordon's got his hands full - I need you to take down as many criminals as you can, as quickly - " He grunted, punched another thug - "as you can. Understood?"

Helena grit her teeth. "I'm not your soldier, but I'll do it for D - " She hesitated, glanced at Question. "For Wonder Woman."

"Hurry. I'm at Arkham trying to control the situation here. But the Narrows is still under heavy fire."

"Got it. On my way." She turned, started for her hidden bike. Question started after her, his long strides easily meeting her quick footsteps.

"Was that Batman?" he demanded.

"Yup."

"What did he say?"

"Narrows. It's bad," she said shortly, pulling out her keys. "Gotta go."

"What's happening with Wonder Woman?" Question persisted. "What's really going on?"

"Can't explain," she said, throwing a leg over her bike. But Question grasped her arm - not roughly by any means, but she tensed.

"Try me," he said.

Helena stiffened, and he pulled his hand away. "Can't. Sorry." She revved the bike and leaned forward, about to take off -

"Look out!" Question tackled her off the bike; they sprawled onto the ground together, Question protectively covering Helena, just as several shots rang out right where Helena had been sitting. Question pulled out his gun and fired up at the fire escape of an adjacent building. There was a cry, and a dark body slumped over the railing. Helena let out a long breath, looking over her shoulder. Then, she glanced up at Question, whose arm was still wrapped around her waist, and whose body was still covering hers.

Question turned and looked down at her. A pause, and she wished not for the first time that she could see his face. She could feel his warm breath on her face, her neck. Question suddenly bolted off of her, rose to his feet, and straightened his long overcoat.

Helena jumped to her feet, adjusting her mask. "Not bad, Q," she said breathlessly.

He touched a hand to the tip of his fedora. "I do my best," he said in that rough voice.

Helena suppressed a smirk and got back on her bike. _Not bad, Detective_, she thought. _Not bad at all. _She sent out a quick prayer for Diana's safety, pressed a kiss to the cross hanging at her neck, and then looked at Question over her shoulder.

"Night's still young, Q," she said, patting the seat behind her. "Try to keep up."

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

He didn't even know how long he'd been fighting. Hours, at least. But it felt like days. He'd trained for this almost his entire life; his strategy and mind unmatched by all but a few; his body was at peak physical condition; he was undoubtedly one of the best fighters in the entire world... But he was still human. And he still had his own limits. After fighting the entire population of Arkham Asylum, after beating hundreds of criminals to a bloody pulp, after attempting to regain control of the massive institution...

He was getting tired. And he was not without injury, by any means. The criminals were not only insane, but well armed, and hungry for blood and chaos. Fueled by Ares' influence, their insanity and lust for blood and war were heightened, and their violence increased immensely. As if it weren't difficult enough already.

One man after another, one insane thug with a gun, another with a fireman's axe, another with a baton he'd taken from a security guard - It was seemingly never-ending. More and more inmates poured out of the uncontrolled facility; but as time went on, the numbers dwindled, and soon, unconscious bodies littered the area surrounding the asylum. And Batman was the only one still standing. But even he was starting to feel slightly woozy... He felt a sharp pain in his side; he pulled out a small dagger that had wormed its way through the crack in his armor and into his flesh. He pulled it out, threw it to the ground, and let out a short, stifled sigh.

"Batman, report!" came Gordon's voice.

Bruce kicked another inmate that had been rousing. "Nearly secure," he said, his voice raspy. He'd lost a lot of blood; it was just starting to affect him as his adrenaline began to quiet down. "I'll have control of the facility in roughly half an hour. But the guards here need medical attention, and I'll need some of your men to take over for them."

"Roger that; I'll send a squad right away," promised Gordon. He hesitated. "You don't sound too good," he added, his voice lower.

"I'm fine," snarled Batman. "How's it over there?"

"Still rough, but we're making progress. We got a couple more... uh, people like you helping us."

"Huntress?"

"Yeah, and another guy. Strange guy with a mask."

Batman frowned. He wasn't aware of any others... But it wasn't a surprise that some people would want to emulate him and Diana. Still. Gotham was _his_ city. His and Diana's. He needed to make sure everyone else knew that, too. But now wasn't the time, and even he had to admit they needed the manpower. "Fine. I'll let you know when I've secured the facility. Keep me posted there."

"Got it." Another pause. "Wait... where's Wonder Woman?"

Bruce's jaw clenched; he tasted blood in his mouth. "Fighting Ares."

* * *

Blow after blow, one move after another, blade meeting blade - It was a fierce, bloodthirsty dance Ares and I shared as we battled across the rooftops of Gotham. But this time, it was different. No holding back. No playing nice. No attempt to disarm - no pretense of mercy. Ares wanted death. And he would get it. But it would be his own.

Ares shoved me into a wall, laughing. As I scrambled to my feet, he grinned. "You poor, silly girl. You don't have any idea the power I hold. You have no idea."

I ducked another blow. "I'm going to kill you, Ares," I seethed. "One way or another. I'm sending you down to my father."

But Ares just grinned, blocked another of my blows, and punched me, sending me flying high up into the air. I fell back onto a building rooftop with a groan, and struggled to my feet.

Ares followed me, landing on the building in front of me, laughing over me. "Oh, family drama! I guess you didn't know about the deal your dad and I made a few weeks ago..."

I froze, staring up at him, panting. "_What_?"

Ares' grin widened at my shock. "That's right, Princess. Your dear old man betrayed you. He put Gotham under _my _protection... and he is now _my _protector. So sorry to break the news to you, darling..."

My mind raced with this new information. Dad. No. I couldn't believe it... I... He wouldn't. He wanted a relationship... He couldn't have betrayed me... He couldn't have... He...

Suddenly, my eyes narrowed as I raced to connect Ares' words. "You're not under Zeus's protection anymore," I said suddenly.

"That's right, dearest," sneered Ares, leaning closer, his blade dripping with my blood. "Under your dear ol' dad's. Turns out he wants to be rich with more servants... rather than protect his own daughter. You're _mine_, Diana," he rasped, his white eyes glittering with want. "You are _mine._"

But I just grinned darkly. "You _pathetic idiot._" And I struggled to my feet. "Thanks, Dad," I said under my breath, and charged.

Ares swung at me, but I ducked under him, avoiding his fist, and slashed at his arm. As I flew into the air, I turned around, satisfied to see blood on my sword and dripping out of his arm.

Ares shrieked at the first drop of blood spilled, and drew back, horrified. "What? What's going on?" he gasped. "No! I'm protected! I'm _a god! I am protected!" _

I laughed, covered in blood though I was. "You're a pathetic, ignorant ass, Ares. You think _Hades_ is protecting you? Why do you think he transferred your protection to _him_?" And my grin widened. "He knew that Zeus would never let you get hurt. He knew that your arrogant father would save you again, just like he saved you from my mother all those years ago. Zeus will never let you be killed. Hades... doesn't give a damn."

"No," said Ares, paling. "_No!_ _SHUT UP, YOU STUPID COW!_" And he came at me wildly, swiping. But I just backflipped and landed on another building.

"You just ended your own life, Ares," I called out grimly. "Hades isn't protecting you. He just took you out of Zeus's protection. Now... you don't have _any _protection. He just gave you to _me._.. so I can _rip your head off_."

Ares screamed in pure rage and came at me.

But now, it was different. Ares no longer had the upper hand. And both he and I knew that. The tables had turned, and that fact itself made my head spin with satisfaction.

I'd never fought so hard in my life, not against anyone. I'd never unleashed my full, raw, almost unlimited Amazonian power. It was intoxicating, lethally attractive, and bloodthirsty. My vision was tainted with blood - both mine and Ares' - and it invigorated me, made me stronger, more determined to end him. His power grew as Gotham panicked around us, but this time... my power grew as well. I was a warrior, both by birth and by instinct - the urge to fight ran through my veins, sang through my blood, making me heady.

Our swords clashed, gleaming in the light of the fires caused by the explosions, sang as they bat against each other. I ducked another blow, launched my feet up at his jaw, and sent Ares flying back into a tall building. He crashed through the glass with a grunt; I flew right after him, sword raised, and slashed as his chest. He flew back to avoid it, but was unable to escape completely. His chest was slashed across, and he howled in pain. Furious, his white eyes red with rage, he charged at me.

But I had not lost my head to emotion. I spun around, knocked him across with jaw with a fist, and cut at his leg. He stumbled back, but blocked my blade, and punched me, sending me flying back, out into the night. I was bloody, but still hot with bloodlust. I hovered, ready as he came bursting up at me with a vicious yell, and veered out of the way when his sword came swinging down.

I spun around, kicked him in the back, and soared down after him, bashing him across the side of his head. As he tried to turn and swing at me, I wrapped my legs around his neck, jerked, twisting my body around. We both fell down onto the rooftop of a building, our bodies knocking into the hard cement. It burned, but I ignored the pain and squeezed my legs around his neck. I whipped out my lasso, threw it around his neck, and yanked upwards.

Ares growled, gasped in pain, released his sword, and grasped at the glowing rope. It burned into him, digging into his flesh, and he could not escape it. God or not, he was still a man, and still affected by the lasso. But just as I was about to yank up one more time, he reared his head back, smashing it into my face; I stumbled back, my grip on the lasso loosening, and my sword flew out of my hand and down to the ground far below. Blood poured out of my nose.

But as he tried to get to his feet, I swiped at my nose and jumped into the air, kicking at his head. I grabbed the lasso, swung him around, and jerked him down into the building rooftop once again. He groaned, and this time, he did not recover so quickly. As he was about to rise, I caught sight of his sword and flew over, grabbing it for myself. I whirled around, held it to his throat.

But Ares gurgled out laughter. "Go ahead... kill me. It... it still won't save him."

I frowned, hesitated, the blade digging into his skin. "What?"

"Your dearest... dark knight..." Blood dribbled down Ares chin, stained his teeth red as he hoarsely chuckled. "He's... going to die."

"What?" I whispered in horror.

"How precious," sneered Ares. "But even you... in all your efforts... can't keep me from getting... what I want. Did you _really_ think... I wouldn't have a plan, Diana?"

My eyes narrowed. Blood poured down my face, into my eyes, over my nose, my mouth, down my chin. I was shaking from adrenaline, breathing heavily. "What are you - "

And then, the Cave's alarm went off, sending angry beeps to my comlink.

Ares kept laughing. "You... stupid... woman."

_Cass,_ I thought in horror. "What did you _do_?" I demanded, terrified. I touched my earcom. "Batman! The alarm - "

"I know, I'm on my way!" Bruce roared. "Standby!"

But Ares was still grinning. As I let out a vicious yell and drove my sword down towards him, he ducked, rolled over, and kicked me in the stomach. I flew back across the room, crashed through a wall, and tumbled to the floor. But I was done. Before Ares could recover, I charged back at him with a ferocious Amazon yell and drove my sword right into his shoulder. He screamed, fell to the ground. But as I yanked it out, held it over him, he managed a grin, wailing at the same time.

"Bane," gurgled out Ares, laughing. "He'll take care... of your precious... Batman..."

All I saw was red. With a violent cry, I swung Ares' sword over his head...

And brought it down.

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_So, as I'm sure you're all aware, the battle is far from over. Had to get some couple moments in there, though. It's what drives this story, as I'm sure you're all well aware.  
_

_PS: I'm thinking about doing a **Question/Huntress oneshot** - in the Hunter's Moon universe, I think. Would you like one? Maybe one in Vic's point of view. I was debating, but I don't think I'll ever have his Point of view in Hunter's Moon - I prefer doing Helena's side of things. Thoughts?  
_

_So, I'm NOT a fan of the new ARROW TV show, but Helena's going to be in the next episode, I think, and I'm excited to see her portrayal. However, NOT excited with the lack of Question. Been watching H/Q clips from JLU - they are SO PERFECT TOGETHER. GAH. And I saw Question without his mask, and not beaten up - in Fearful Symmetry. It's only for a second, but man... he is gorgeous.  
_

_Hope you all enjoyed the Selina and Holly cameos. Have to tell you though, I'm not going to be friendly to Selina - although she'll have a slightly bigger role in the sequel. While I'll reluctantly ship BatCat over Bruce being single, I'm sure you all know that I'm completely a Bruce/Di fan. Obviously.  
_

_I will TRY to update sooner, my dears!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	45. Bane

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_I am so encouraged and inspired by your comments. When I started this story, I had no idea that it would be the largest, most important fanfic I've written._

_Finished with the semester... YAY. _

_And don't worry about Selina. I won't be too friendly, but she will play a slightly larger role in the sequel._

_**WARNING: This chapter is extremely dark. **_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

Chaos. Absolute chaos. She'd been in enough wars to know that the war in Gotham would not be over anytime soon. Watching the war erupt on the giant screen, she and Alfred saw the terror through worried eyes and with hitched breaths. But they were veterans themselves. They knew what had to be done. They knew their children had work to do.

"It's Ares," said Alkyone quietly. "His presence inspires acts of rage, of war. The longer he's alive, the longer this war will go on, and the more savage those criminals will become."

Alfred glanced at her, then down to Cass, who also watched the war with hard eyes. "She'll handle herself," he assured her. "They'll be fine. They've been preparing for this for months. They knew the consequences."

"I know. I know." Alkyone rubbed her forehead. "I never..." She shook her head. "I didn't know how to be a mother. I wasn't ready for this. I can't..." She hesitated. "I didn't know it would be like this." She ran a soothing hand over Cass's head; Cass reached up and clutched Alkyone's hand tightly.

Alfred rested a hand on Alkyone's back, near her waist. "Neither did I."

Cass turned to look up at her grandmother. _I want to fight, _she signed impatiently. _I want my own suit. Can you make me one, Grammia?  
_

"Honey, it's..." Alkyone hesitated, started to say "It's too dangerous," but realized that she wasn't dealing with a normal child. "We'll see. I want your parents to train you first." It wasn't just about being trained... It was a psychological issue. Gotham was hell, in more ways than one. Criminals were sadistic - they didn't just kill their victims, they tortured them. It was one aspect she had always worried about with regard to Diana. So far, her daughter seemed to be handling herself well... But Ares would be the real challenge.

A sudden movement on one of the smaller computer screens caught her attention: her gaze flickered to the video feed of the security cameras. Several shadows flashed by the camera. She blinked, looked harder. On one of the other feeds, several more shadows slipped by, heading towards the house. She stiffened, her stomach clenching. She knew.

"Dearest," said Alkyone in a low voice, nudging Alfred. "Men, surrounding the house. Look." She squashed any fear; let her Amazonian instincts kick in. She hadn't fought in years, but she was still the toughest warrior among all of the Amazons. Even Artemis had feared her wrath. She'd be damned if she still didn't have some fight left in her.

That whisper, the promise of a bloodbath made her body sing, hum with anticipation. "They know," she said, starting for the elevator. "We're under attack. Alfred, I have to fight. Stay with Cass - I'll rouse the others -"

"Over my dead body," growled Alfred, grabbing her hand. "I wasn't trained in the bloody secret service for nothing." He hurried to the elevator along with her. "I still have a weapons cache from my old days. You'll need help. I'll be damned if I let this house overrun with thugs." He looked at an eager Cass as the elevator doors opened. "Stay here," he ordered. "If anything happens... Hide."

Cass's eyes flashed - but not with fear. With anticipation. With rage. She nodded shortly. _Got it, _she signed. _Love you._

"Love you," Alkyone replied. "Be safe, my darling one."

And the doors closed on Cass's face.

"Alfred..." Alkyone held his hand, looked at him, suddenly feeling helpless and uncertain.

"I know," said Alfred solemnly, staring knowingly into her eyes. "I know." He pressed a warm kiss to her hand.

Unspoken, but known. It was almost stronger that way.

Alkyone gripped his hand, emboldened. "Let's do this."

And together, they rushed out of the elevator. Alfred hurried into the kitchen, threw open a hidden cabinet, and took out one of his largest rifles, while Alkyone flew upstairs and let out a sharp Amazonian battle call. "Wake up!" she added, banging on the doors. "Sisters, wake!" She knew they were still injured, still recovering. But they needed to fight.

Alkyone bolted into her room, threw open her closet, and rifled through clothes until she found her chest. Yanking it open, she grabbed her sword.

"Alkyone, what's going on?" demanded Artemis, already armed with her bows and arrows.

"Men, surrounding the house," replied Alkyone shortly. "Get ready. You take the west wing - Charis and Myrto will take the east. Alfred and I are taking the front - I need Philomena to go on the roof. Tell everyone." And she pulled on her armor and jumped to her feet. The armor was slightly heavier than she remembered; she gripped the closet door for a moment.

"Alkyone, you're not well," said Artemis.

Alkyone shoved herself away with a snarl. "No more than you are. Let's go." And she flew out of the room. "I hope your sword's thirsty, Artemis," she added darkly.

"Oh, yes," said Artemis silkily. "Very much so." But even in the dim light, Alkyone could see very clearly the deep, long-lasting wounds still present on the red-haired warrior's face and body. Clad only in a tank and leggings, borrowed from Diana, completely without armor, Artemis was hardly prepared for battle. But despite her condition, she would fight. So would the others.

Alkyone crept down the stairs, waiting carefully for the men to barge through. They would not be expecting this.  
Above, she heard the others rushing down the halls, readying their positions.

Alkyone muttered a quick prayer to both Hades and Hera. "Help us," she whispered, and slipped up against the wall, right beside the front door.

And she stared up into a pair of angry red eyes. She heard a strange wheezing sound from beneath a terrifying, spider-like mask.

This... this thing... was no ordinary man.

_Hera._

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

The night was cold and windy, and Helena Bertinelli was exhausted. The only thing keeping her standing upright at this point was the constant rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, enabling her to punch another thug directly in the jaw, then shove him back into a brick wall. She took a second among the pandemonium to try and catch her breath, get her bearings - And where was Q?

And then she turned, and she saw him.

Every muscle in her body tensed. Every memory came flooding back. The fires. The gunshots. Her mother's screams.

She instinctively rubbed her palms... They still carried the scars of the burns from the flames...

"Mandragora..." she whispered.

Standing just inside his club, surrounded by his goons, he watched the fighting around him in dark amusement. But, as if he'd heard her, he suddenly glanced in her direction. Started, seeing her bloodied figure, the crossbow clenched tightly in her hands, her breath heavy, and her eyes dark with death.

A pause.

And then she started for him.

"Huntress!" Question's voice echoed somewhere in the alley behind her, but she ignored it. Another surge of adrenaline kicked in; her stride was long, purposeful, and the startled look on Mandragora's face was too much...

"Huntress, wait!" ordred Question from behind her, but he was quickly cut off by another thug. He furiously knocked the man out, then whirled around. "Wait!" he roared.

Helena didn't hear him. Restocking her bow, she quickly fired off two arrows at the thugs surrounding Mandragora. The shots burst through the windows, ripped through the shoulders of the thugs. They weren't dead, but they'd be down for a while. Ignoring Question's cries, she burst right through the front doors and stopped.

Mandragora stared at her, and he reached for his gun -

"Don't," said Helena, pointing her bow at him. "Don't."

Mandragora glared at her, forced a small chuckle. That laugh. That sickening laugh. That laugh as her mother screamed. Her father lay bloodied on the floor.

"Now, let's be rational about this," said Mandragora silkily. "Perhaps I have something you want."

"Yes," said Helena. "Your head. Attached to your body or not. Either way."

Mandragora paled. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"You murdered my family," Helena said, her voice trembling.

"I murdered many families," said Mandragora coolly. "I don't remember yours."

Helena snapped. "You raped my mother," she whispered. "You burned my house. You shot my father. You betrayed the Bertinelli family."

Mandragora's eyes widened as he regarded her more carefully. And then he burst into laughter. "_You're_ the daughter? The little brat? You survived, you little bitch!" he said, his teeth bared in a dark smile. "Good. Now I get to finish the job."

"Like hell," snarled Helena, and squeezed the trigger -

But something crashed through the window behind her, hurling her forward; and glass shattered, burst around her, ripping through her skin -

She tumbled to the ground amongst the smoke and flames of the grenade thrown through the window; coughing, she tried to ignore the shrill ringing in her ears, rouse her dulled senses, but everything seemed to be happening in slow motion -

And then she saw him towering over her.

_Father... help me... _was all she could manage to think.

And his giant hand came slamming down on her face.

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

Alkyone didn't even bother asking who the man was - it didn't matter right now. "Get out of my house, or I will rip you apart!" she rasped, her fists clenched, her stance battle-ready.

"Interesting," rumbled the man - thing, nearly. "More Amazons." Alkyone froze. "Tranquilizers won't work on the women," he bellowed, as a group of masked men poured into the front hall. "You must defeat them by force. They seem to be injured - exploit their weaknesses." The thing stared at her with cold eyes. "Ra's will be interested to know of your existence," he added.

"Ra's can kiss my Amazonian ass!" Alkyone roared, and went at him. She was an Amazon, and she still had fight left in her. Instincts kicked in, and with a vicious yell, she drove forward, aiming an uppercut for the creature's jaw - or where the jaw would be, if not for the mask.

But the cancer and the chemo had been ravaging her body for so long...

It was like hitting a stone wall. Her fist connected with his hand as he blocked her strike; and with one blow to her face, he sent her flying back into a side table, crashing to the ground, with splinters of wood around her. Alkyone groaned, feeling wood splinters embedded in various parts of her body. She pulled herself up, saw a large splinter, at least two inches in width, sticking out of her leg. She glared up at the man, who was casually, curiously towering over her.

He was waiting for her next move. A chill ran over her; he reminded her so much of Ares... Playing with his prey...

Alkyone snarled, yanked the splinter out of her leg, and hurled it at the creature. As he ducked it, she flew into the air, dropped before he could hit her again, and swept his feet out from under him. But even as he crashed to the floor, more men poured into the house. Alkyone glanced up as one of the men pointed a gun at her -

A shot rang out.

The assassin fell back, dead.

"Get the bloody hell out of my house," growled Alfred, cocking the rifle in his hands, and then fired on the other nearby assassins. They instantly went after him, but Alfred could handle himself, even against highly trained assassins. As enemy after enemy came after the butler, Alfred took down each one, sheer determination hard on his grizzled face.

Alkyone had her hands around the man's neck, and her Amazon blood rushing, singing with the surge of battle, she made the move to snap his neck -

But his fist came up, yanked at her shirt, and she jolted back, forced to release him as her breath caught. Before she could respond, the red-eyed hulking creature flew up into sitting position, smashed his head with hers. Alkyone felt the crunching of her nose against the steel of his mask, and then she was too dizzy to comprehend anything else -

The man rose to his feet, still gripping her by the collar, and in the distance she heard Alfred roaring her name. Then, the masked giant, with one hand, hurled her across the room -

And she crashed right into Alfred. Both of them hit the wall and fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, unconscious immediately.

Bane stared at them for a moment, before he slowly blinked, stepped over them, and continued on down the hallway.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

He was so strong. _So strong. _

Helena had lost track of how many times Mandragora had hit her face, had struck her. With one hand, he easily tossed her across the room, and she slumped over, spitting out blood. Through dizzy, bleary eyes, she could see her crossbow... still armed...

But Mandragora's hand gripped her hair, yanked her up. She felt his hands around her slim neck, squeezing. She coughed, clawed at his hands, and met his cold, greedy eyes.

"Quite the beauty," sneered Mandragora. "But you won't be anymore after I'm finished with you."

"You're... pretty ugly... already..." Helena rasped.

Mandragora's eyes widened. With a growl, he slapped her again, and she tumbled to the ground, coughing violently.

Question. Where the hell was Question? she wondered distantly. Probably still off fighting other thugs...

And then, as she heard Mandragora's footsteps lumbering towards her... She saw her crossbow. Only feet away. She heard the click of a gun, and she knew.

"You should've stayed dead, girlie," said Mandragora, coming up just behind her. And when she looked over her shoulder up at him with hateful eyes, he simply grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with the gun. "But I gotta admit... This feels good." And he pointed the gun down at her -

Helena reached out, grabbed the crossbow -

And pain erupted in her side as a bullet ripped through her body -

With a wild cry, she rolled over on her back and let loose an arrow.

Mandragora choked. Tried to breathe. He grabbed at his neck where her arrow was firmly embedded. And then keeled over, hitting the ground with a loud crash.

Helena sucked in another breath. Managed to get up. Using another rush of adrenaline to ignore the pain, she rose to her feet unsteadily, took out another arrow, loading her crossbow. But it wouldn't make a difference. Mandragora was dead.

"Huntress!"

Question's voice grew louder, and she heard his footsteps rushing into the building. She felt his hand grip her arm. "Huntress, I told you to wait for..." Question's harsh, almost frenzied order trailed off, and out of the corner of her eye, Helena saw him freeze and gaze down at Mandragora's body.

She stared down at Mandragora. She supposed she should've felt uncertain. Torn. Empty. But all she could feel was relief. Sheer, pure relief that it was over. Finally, after all these years... over. She could move on.

She titled her bow upward, finally glanced at Question.

"I'd ask you how you feel," said Question after a moment, collecting himself, "but I think I already know."

Another pause. The noise seemed to be dying down, but only slightly.

"Have you thought about what to do with the body?" Question asked.

"No. But I don't really care much... so whatever," she said coolly.

His head turned toward Mandragora's body once again. Helena hesitated, waiting for Question to pull his gun on her and arrest her. She held her crosswbow tightly, just in case he changed his mind and went on cop on her... But she thought she could take him. However, to her astonishment, he didn't do anything like that. Instead, he folded his arms behind his back and turned, stepping away, surveying the damaged club.

Flabbergasted, Helena's lips parted.

"Wait, you're not turning me in?" she demanded sharply, stumbling to come alongside him. She grabbed his arm, forced him to stop and face her.

Question looked at her. "No."

"Why not?" she asked, baffled. Her head was swimming. There were two Questions now. He didn't know about the bullet... Damn Mandragora...

"Because," replied Question evenly, "he hurt you. He deserved it."

Helena stared at him. Then, with a short exhale, she slowly bent over, crouching to the ground.

"Huntress?" Question sounded alarmed. "Are you all right?"

Helena smiled wanly, grimaced, her face contorted in pain, and she collapsed to the ground.

"_Helena_!" Question shouted.

"Go figure..." mumbled Helena, just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Cassandra Cain  
**

* * *

Cass watched the scene in the upper house with growing horror. She watched as one by one, the Amazons were taken out - still too injured, and outnumbered. She watched then, as a strange, dark giant beat up her grandmother. Threw her into Grandpa. Walked over them. And started searching the house.

The enemy was looking for the Cave.

Cass tried to think of what to do - but she couldn't take out an entire army of men - not even her. As she tried to contact Dad's connection - which wasn't responding, she suddenly heard the elevator door moving.

No. No, no, no. She glanced over her shoulder, saw the elevator heading down, down, down...

She froze for a moment, wondering what to do. And then, she jumped onto the computer keyboard, up over the screen, and climbed up into the cave, hiding in the crags. She peered out, waited.

The doors slide open. And out stepped a giant. He wore a strange mask that caused him to breathe with a rasp, echoing throughout the cave. There was silence as he stepped into the central area, except for his breathing. A few bats shrieked and flew overhead, and he glanced up, looking... amused. He then looked to the computer chair and computer screen. He frowned slightly, glancing around and finally up to the crags. Cass sucked in a breath, ducked behind the crag.

"I know you're here," said the giant. "You are clever, little one."

Cass didn't move.

"Interesting," mused the giant. "Someone's been looking for you..."

Cass felt herself tense. This man knew who she was, who her birth parents were. His eyes were so cold, burning icy-blue tinged with blood-red.

"Daughter of assassins," rasped the man. "I think Cain will want his prodigy returned to him... He knew Shiva would bring you here. It was the only logical choice."

Cassandra wanted to scream, to shriek at him that Cain was _not_ and _never would be_ her father. She had only one father, and he was the one who read to her at night, who was teaching her how to read, how to write, how to _speak._ How to _live_. He brought her life. Cain had brought only death.

The giant slowly nodded. "Hide, then," he rasped. "It doesn't matter. He will be here soon."

Cass froze. This had all been a plan. An elaborate trap - set for her father.

And there was nothing she could do to warn him. She wasn't stupid. She knew, despite her training, that this man would squeeze the life out of her with one hand. She was too small. Quick, but small. She knew all the right pressure points, all the right ways to kill... But she was no match for him.

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Bruce was panicking. And he never panicked. But he couldn't get a hold of the Cave - and that could mean only one thing - it had been infiltrated.

He gunned the engine, raced through the back woods, and then ignited the jets as he soared through the waterfall and raced into the Cave. He jumped out, ignoring the pain screaming through his tired, injured body, and stared at the Cave's central area.

Nothing. There was no one here. But where was Cass...

And then he heard it. A hulking figure stepped out of the shadows, only several yards away from him. Bruce's eyes narrowed behind the cowl.

"Good evening," said the figure, continuing towards him. "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce froze. Tried to keep the panic out of his gut. It wasn't working well. But he had to figure this out. This had to be someone from the League of Shadows. Someone who knew. But he was quickly running out of time - and the man was still advancing on him.

"I am Bane," rasped the man. "And you are about to die, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's jaw clenched. Through the com, there was static, and then came Diana's voice.

"Wonder Woman to Batman. Do you copy? I'm almost home!"

Bruce straightened, tried to reach his full height; but even then, Bane was a good five inches taller than he was. Cass - where was Cass. He quickly, subtly tried to glance around the Cave for his daughter.

"Bane. Why are you doing this?" he growled. "Are you working for Ra's al Ghul?"

Bane nodded. "But of course. You set his house to fire and nearly killed him. He is simply returning the favor. Only... you will not survive."

"Bruce? BRUCE!" Diana roared in his ear.

And then, there was nothing but static.

Bane's head tilted to one side, as if he could hear Diana's voice. "We've jammed your frequency, Mr. Wayne. You would do well to focus... Not that it matters much."

Bruce knew there was nothing else he could do. Bane was only feet away now. Trapped, all he had left was one thing: to fight. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a pair of dark eyes. Cass. She was safe, hidden.

"You and your family will suffer for your crimes," hissed Bane. "Not even your little daughter, who now hides in the rocks, will escape."

Enough.

With a vicious snarl, Bruce lunged for Bane. He rose into the air, went for the monster's throat. But Bane blocked it, and Bruce aimed a kick - only to have his foot snatched - and he was thrown across the room. Damn it, he thought with a grimace, pulling himself to his feet. His injuries, his exhaustion - it was destroying him. He was too slow. Bane was telegraphing his movements.

For the first time, Bruce truly wondered if he would survive the night. But even if he didn't, he had to make sure his loved ones did.

"_Kori_, get out of here!" roared Bruce, using the Greek word for "daughter", so as not to reveal Cass's identity, even if his own was compromised. It'd been Diana's idea - and Cass was practically fluent in both Greek and Themysciran, so she understood.

However, it didn't do any good.

"You think you can save the daughter of David Cain?" rasped the monster. "You think she isn't already a killer?"

"_Leave her alone_!" snarled Bruce, lashing out with another uppercut.

Bane grabbed his fist in a block, held it. Bruce struggled against him, but Bane was too big, too powerful. Bane lurched forward, smashed his head against Bruce's cowl, and drove a fist into Bruce's stomach. If it had been a normal criminal, it wouldn't have done anything. But Bruce was injured, his armor damaged, and Bane was twice as strong as he was, and twice as powerful.

Bruce let out a groan, slumped over, and was unable to stop Bane when he shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach for additional impact. He coughed, felt blood in his mouth. Too many wounds... He was bleeding out...

"Agh!" he heard Bane cry, and managed to look up and see Cass jump down on Bane's shoulders, attempting to get him in a chokehold. She went for his pressure points, but Bane grabbed by her hair, jerked her off him, and tossed her across the room.

"_NO_!" roared Bruce, attempting to rise. He grit his teeth, tried to ignore the pain, the blood rushing to his head, the spots in his vision, the overwhelming dizziness - but as he tried to get on one knee, Bane placed a boot on his back and pushed him back down to the ground. Bruce hissed, his fists barely able to clench at this point - but he had to keep trying - he had to save his daughter -

But as he tried to reach down to his belt, Bane's boot covered his gloved hand... and slowly pressed down. With an agonized moan, Bruce felt his fingers cracking one by one - and then Bane kicked his face, pushing him over onto his back. Bruce gasped for breath - but he couldn't breathe -

"It is no use," snarled Bane, grabbing him back the back of his neck. "I have infiltrated your home. Set your city to flame. There is only one thing left..."

And Bane lifted the Batman into the air.

* * *

"Wonder Woman to Batman. Do you copy? I'm almost home!" I said, struggling to keep panic out of my voice. Damn Wayne Manor for being so far away from the city - and at this point, I was barely staying in the air. My eyesight wavered, and I desperately tried to ignore the dizziness, the nausea... I had to get home...

But there was no reply. Instead, there was a long pause, and I heard a horrible sound in the background. Almost like... breathing.

"Bane. Why are you doing this?" Bruce growled. "Are you working for Ra's al Ghul?"

He wasn't talking to me. Oh, Hera... He was already home. Already in the Cave. With Bane. _How the hell did Bane know_?

"But of course," came a horrible, rasping voice. "You set his house to fire and nearly killed him. He is simply returning the favor. Only... you will not survive."

"Bruce? BRUCE!" I roared.

And then, there was nothing but static.

"Batman?" I hesitated. "Batman, you there?"

No answer. Panic swept over me.

"Batman, respond!"

Static.

"_Bruce!_" I shouted into the earcom. "Bruce, come in!"

Nothing.

Letting out a stream of curses in the Themysciran, I tried to pick up my speed. I had to get past the pain. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to tense, to focus purely on the air rushing past me at increasing speeds, for _home. _Everything blurred by - the streets, the fields, the woods - But it seemed like a lifetime before I reached the waterfall. I burst through and came to an abrupt halt mid-air. Stumbling to the ground, I sucked in a breath and sneaked towards the central area of the cave.

As I rounded the corner, and the Cave's Lights came into view, I heard a cry of agonized pain - and then a horrible voice.

"There is only one thing left... _t__o break you_!" I heard that horrible voice roar.

It was as if it were a dream - as if I weren't really seeing this... I heard rasping, a desperate groan - My heart jumped, clenched tightly at my chest -

_Bruce, beloved - _

I saw a hulking figure - so immense - it was Bane - and there was something in his brawny, unnaturally muscular arms - No, some_one_ -

_BRUCE!_

And the hulking monster raised Batman over his head... and smashed his body onto his knee.

And there came a sickening **_CRACK _**of Bruce's body - and a guttural scream tore out of my mouth.

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_So, this was hard to write, emotionally, for several reasons. I'm sure you can understand why.  
_

_And if you hadn't realized... this Bane is Bane from the Dark Knight Rises in looks and voice. Tom Hardy.  
_

_Also, if people have a problem with Alfred killing the assassins... Remember that he was a highly trained solider._

_And if you think Question would have a problem with Helena killing Mandragora - firstly, it was self-defense. Secondly, he had his own doubts about killing or not. He was on the fence about it in the comics. Remember JLU - he was going to kill Lex Luthor._

_I will try to update sooner, my dears!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	46. Bloodlust

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all so much! :) I had a dream last night that DC wanted to make a graphic novel out of Hunter's Moon... (sighs) Ah, well. Only in my dreams... LITERALLY.  
_

_**NOTE!** - If you want to see how I picture **Question**, go to my Facebook and check out the latest image/comic strip I found. His hair is long-ish - but picture his dark when he wears his mask. I'm not sure why the artist had him without his black hair... very OOC for Q.  
_

**_WARNING: Enter an extremely pissed-off Amazon._**

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

Everything in my life had come down to this minute. Every moment of training, every bruise and injury I had sustained, every fight I had fought - everything brought me to this very moment.

Despite my numerous injuries, despite my aching bones, the blood trickling out of my body, and the fact that I could barely see straight - it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I had no thought for my own well-being - the only thing that mattered was taking Bane _down._ Pounding him into dust. Making him wish he were dead.

Ares was only the prelude.

The second I screamed, the second after Bane snapped Bruce's back in half, Bane whirled around, startled, and let Bruce drop to the ground. He had no time to recover from his shock. I barely saw his eyes widen before I struck.

With a feral, savage roar, I burst forward and knocked Bane across the room. He was heavy, dense, heavy, and extremely strong, and managed to stay on his feet. But although he was not as strong or as large as Ares, my injuries had taken a toll. Ignoring them, I lashed out with a undersweep kick to Bane's feet, trying to get him off his feet.

"Wait!" I heard him rasp.

It only barely registered to me that he hadn't tried to hit me back. In fact, he hadn't counter-attacked at all. But I didn't care. I only knew I wanted his blood on my hands. I wanted to feel his bones snap beneath my fingers.

"Diana - Wait!" demanded Bane, trying to block a vicious uppercut to his jaw. He was only partially successful, and stumbled back, rasping heavily. "_Wait!"_

"_SHUT UP_!" I roared. "YOU _BROKE HIS BACK_!" Blood - a mix of his, Ares', and mine, poured into my vision as I whirled around mid-air with a fierce kick to his face. Still, he hadn't gone on the offensive yet - for some strange reason, he was holding back...

Or had been. Until now.

When I heard him grunt with pain, suddenly, a giant fist whipped around and snatched my hair, jerking me back abruptly. I let out a hiss and felt his other hand around my neck. I stared up into a pair of blood-red eyes - eyes that were filled with rage, with death, and... and something else. I thought I saw a tinge of blue, and for one strange moment...

I _knew those eyes. _

His hold tightened; I kicked him in the stomach, threw an elbow into his side, and twisted his arm around, flying sharply back to jerk it behind his back. He let out an agonized roar; I drew power from his pain and rammed my foot into the back of his leg. Bowing only slightly forward, he turned with surprising speed, blocked another of my blows, and ducked, punching his huge fist into my injured side. With a stifled cry, I flew back, crashing into the crags.

But I didn't stay down.

"You won't kill me, Diana!" Bane snarled, starting for me.

"You have _no idea what I will do!_" I roared, ignoring the fact that he knew my name. "I am going to _break every bone in your body!"_

And again, I charged.

Bane fought my vicious blows, tried to swing at my head; I ducked, flying backwards, grabbed his wrist, and swung him around, smashing his entire body onto the floor. The previously smooth rock floor smashed apart into a Bane-shaped hole, and the entire ground rumbled beneath me. He struggled, but as I came down, raising my fists over my head to smash his face in, he rolled over, avoiding the blow, and grabbed for me again.

"Diana, just - _listen to me_!" he thundered.

"_Like hell_!" I burst at him, landed a punch so hard that he went flying back into the wall, crashing through the rocks, finally rolling over on the floor. With a furious roar, he clambered to his feet, his eyes nearly glowing red.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he bellowed, and grabbed my arms as I went for him again. I hissed as his strong hands gripped my upper arms; but then I rammed my head into his, and he stumbled back, forced to release me. Jerking him forward again, I kicked him in the groin; and as he went down with a cry, I flew over his back.

As he lay there, rasping, my lips parted in a silent snarl, and I lifted my foot up and slammed it down onto his arm. There was a satisfying _crack_, and he bellowed a hoarse scream. Gripping him by the back of his neck, I hurled him across the room. He landed on his back, unable to move much at all. I flew over, ignoring my dizzied vision, or the injuries screaming at me, and stormed right up to him.

Then, I knelt down, and with fire in my eyes, I reached forward and snapped three of his ribs. He roared, feebly tried to stop me with his good arm, but I snatched his grip, twisted his wrist around, and broke that, too.

"Diana..." he rasped, almost a plea.

Then, I reached up, and relishing in the horror in his eyes - _ripped off _his mask_. _

Bane let out an agonized cry and fell back, gasping for breath, as blood covered his face, his mouth. "Di... Diana..." he rasped, the red in his eyes fading away. "Diana... _stop_. It's me."

My glare, my blood-lust filled eyes studied his own, searching, as I took in his face. And his eyes... they were now blue. I knew those eyes. _I knew those eyes._

Oh Hera. Oh, _gods._

"Diana..." he whispered hoarsely, "_It's me._"

I was shaking now, shaking with horror, with rage... I couldn't control the emotions boiling through my blood.

_Leo. It was Leo._

And then, his eyes shut, and he fell unconscious with a hoarse breath of air.

Trembling, I stared at him, tears streaming down my face. I let out an agonized cry and dropped the mask. It clattered to the ground. Gasping, I tried to regain my senses - tried to comprehend, to act - I had to _think -_

"Cass... Cassie..." I stumbled to my feet, whirled around, and saw Cass rising to her feet, her eyes flashing with emotion. She had seen everything. "Cass, baby..." I hurried over to her, took her in my arms, and kissed her head again and again, rocking her against my chest. "Are you okay?" I pulled back, studied her frantically.

She nodded hastily. _I'm fine, Mom. I'm okay. But Dad - Dad's not!_ She pointed behind me at Bruce.

Oh, gods... Bruce. Turning, I saw him, still lying on his back, unmoving.

"Bruce..." I stumbled over to him, tears and blood streaming down my face. "Oh, _gods_, Bruce..."

He was barely conscious. His breaths were shallow; he was going into shock.

"Hang on, baby," I pleaded, placing one hand on his chest. "Just hang on..."

"Di..." he rasped out, his eyes flickering. His breaths grew short, stinted. He tried to focus on me.

"Just hang on, Bruce... I'll get the doctor... I'll get help..."

"No... wait... Di..ana..." He still couldn't move, but his eyes were pleading for me to listen to him, just for one second. Sobbing, I hesitated just for that one moment.

"What?" I whispered.

His eyes were growing dimmer. He took in a sharp, shallow breath.

"_Marry me_," he rasped.

Then, his eyes slid shut, and he didn't move again.

With a loud, agonized scream, I burst into tears.

* * *

**Alfred Pennyworth**

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth awoke to darkness, and the sound of someone calling his name. Immediately he tried to move and felt a flash of pain streak across his entire body; he blinked and tried to get a sense of what was going on. Sucking in a breath, he remembered everything, and struggled to untangle himself from Alkyone's body.

"Alkyone," he breathed in horror at the semi-conscious woman.

"Alfred..." The Amazon groaned as she attempted to move. "Are... you all right?"

Alfred carefully disengaged himself from her and struggled to rise to his feet. Everything in his body ached, but he'd had much worse, and tried to ignore the pain. "I'll be fine, darling," he assured her. "I've had worse, believe me."

Alkyone hissed as she tried to move her legs. "Oh... Bane... Alfred - "

"You're bleeding," Alfred said shortly, and took off his outer shirt, revealing a wife-beater.

"Doesn't matter... Cass..."

"Hush," he urged, and ripped the shirt in half. He placed it over the largest of her wounds. "Don't try to move, darling."

But Alkyone paled. "Cass," she said urgently, gripping his hand. "Where's Cass? And Bane -" She tried to get up, but Alfred firmly kept her down.

"I said, don't move," he ordered harshly. "Cass is in the Cave. She's small and well-trained. She'll be fine." He had to keep her calm, he had to be positive, be rational at the very least.

"You don't know that," Alkyone breathed. "Where's Bane? Diana should've been back by now... Oh, _Hera_..."

Alfred's jaw clenched. "You have to remain calm," he ordered. "You must. _We_ must."

Alkyone's tired face immediately grew hard and cold, as if his words had suddenly snapped her back into the battle-mindset. He knew she'd seen horrors he could not imagine... He also knew she was the strongest person he had ever known. She nodded shortly, licked her cracked lips.

"You're right. You're right," she said; and for a moment, he didn't recognize her; her eyes were completely devoid of anything but bloodlust and battle-fury.

Suddenly, he heard movement coming from the stairs just above; glancing over, he saw his gun and grabbed it. Sneaking up against the staircase, he pulled back, ready to fire -

It was one of the masked intruders. But before Alfred could get a shot off, a figure dashed up behind the masked assassin and with one quick movement, snapped his neck. Without a cry, the assassin was shoved down the stairs until he rolled to a stop. Alfred lowered the gun when he saw the severely injured Artemis standing at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily.

"Like hell, you bastard," she said in Themysciran. And she leaned forward, gripping the staircase railing for support. "Are you two all right?" She stared down into the darkness at the couple.

"We'll be fine," said Alkyone. "I have to get down to the Cave, make sure Cassie's all right. Where are the others?"

Artemis shook her head. "I don't know. I only just managed to overpower the group of men holding me."

As Alfred finished bandaging the worst of Alkyone's wounds, she brushed a hand across his head, gently moving through his short grey and black hair. "What a pair we make," she breathed, as he helped her to her feet. They struggled together, but as Alfred was less injured, he was able to support her. Alkyone hid a wince at the pain - a wince that Alfred saw - and forced herself to stand upright. But Alfred knew she didn't care about herself - only Cass. And he could care less about his own safety... Only his family mattered.

"Wait!" said Artemis, her voice heavy. "I hear something. The elevator, I think it is. From down the hall." She pointed towards Bruce's bedroom.

Alfred and Alkyone exchanged worried glances; and immediately, they hurried up the stairs as best they could and followed Artemis down the hall. Carefully, they sneaked up to the closed set of doors, and Artemis paused. Then, after a horrible pause, Artemis threw open the doors, ready to attack -

Alkyone stifled a cry, and Alfred's grip on her tightened almost painfully. It was Diana, and she was setting Bruce down on the bed. Cass was right beside her, and when she saw Alkyone and Alfred, she burst forward into their arms. Alkyone sank down, holding the girl to her tightly, and picked her up.

Alfred moved directly to the bedside. And when he saw Diana's face and Bruce's prone, pale body, he knew.

"Diana..." Alkyone breathed. "What happened? Bane..."

"Not dead," said Diana, looking and sounding as though she were in another world. Her voice was distant, flat. She was covered in blood. Alfred wasn't sure what was hers, and what wasn't. "Unconscious. Tied up. He won't wake up for a long time. But not dead. I... I have to take him to Gordon."

Alfred, beginning to tend to Bruce's many wounds, looked at her. "And Bruce..."

Diana's eyes glittered with tears, and her jaw clenched. "Bane," she bleakly. "He ambushed Bruce in the cave. He... he broke his back. He _broke his back_." Her voice broke, and she fell to her knees.

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Everything was a mess. The streets were littered with bodies, trash, and debris. The police station was overrun with criminals. And Loeb and Flass were nowhere to be found, leaving the cleanup in his hands; and frankly, he didn't trust Loeb or Flass to do much of anything in the first place. Although the enemies had been defeated, and Arkham Asylum on complete lockdown, with most of the guards alive and in decent shape... things were still a mess.

Jim steeled himself and took charge of the situation. He began barking orders to the officers, telling them to start rounding up criminals, taking down prints, names, everything. He called in help from suburban towns to get things in order, to ensure the peoples' safety. He saw his fellow officers looking up to him, expecting him to be the one to get things together, in shape. And he did just that. However, he wasn't in great shape himself. He'd sustained wounds from the battle - he couldn't call it anything else.

But he managed to stay on his feet. He didn't even bother trying to call Loeb. He'd probably end up sending him to jail soon enough as it was. The Batman and Wonder Woman had been gathering evidence on the commissioner for months now. It was only a matter of time. But speaking of the two vigilantes... he hadn't heard from them in a while.

But as the day wore on, and finally, evening settled in Gotham, Jim was able to take a quick breath. Looking around the precinct, he saw a little more order, a little more calm than before. The officers, tired and worn out though they were, had done a good job starting to regroup. Jim checked his watch: it was after five already. He was about to call his daughter, tell her not to bother making dinner, when he remembered that he'd sent her out of Gotham the night before the war broke out. Barbara was just a girl, and all alone in that apartment... No. It hadn't been safe, clearly.

Jim ignored the fact that he hadn't eaten all day and entered Loeb's abandoned office. He closed the door and took out his earcom, tried contacting Batman again. Again, for the fifth time that day, no answer. He grit his teeth, rubbed his eyes. He hadn't been able to get in contact with either of them for hours now, and that wasn't a good sign. He thought about heading over to Wayne Manor, see if everyone was all right.

But then, he suddenly realized that the noise outside was strangely dying away. Quiet was abnormal, and never meant anything good. With a frown, he opened the door and stepped outside into the main area -

And froze when he saw the figure entering the precinct.

Wonder Woman. But... not the Wonder Woman he knew. She was like a dead woman walking. Her steps were slow, purposeful. But dead. Her long, silky, previously lustrous raven hair was matted... dripping with blood. Her entire body was covered with blood - either from her own numerous wounds, or from her opponents, it was impossible to tell. Her head was bowed, her shoulders slumped, and her eyes were black and hollow. So hollow. So dark. Her face was so shadowed, he could only catch a steely, icy-cold glint in those previously shining eyes. And that glint... that murderous, black glint sent true shivers up his spine.

She was not alone. In one hand, one white-knuckled hand dripping with red, she dragged behind her a monstrous, enormous figure. It was a man, or a semblance of a man - hugely muscled, nearly bald. His face - his entire body was covered in quickly forming bruises, and one of his arms dragged behind him at a contorted angle - obviously dislocated and broken. He was heavily cuffed, heavily beaten. But clearly... someone extremely dangerous. Jim, unable to tear his eyes away, heard audible gasps coming from a few of the prisoners in the cells. They knew the man, Jim realized.

"Bane," he heard one of the thugs whisper, horrified. "That's Bane."

"Shut up," another hissed, nudging him.

Bane. So rumors were true. And this man was a monster.

Jim watched with mute horror as she slowly dragged Bane into the center of the precinct... and then dropped him only feet away from Jim. Diana stared at Jim through those dark, hollow eyes. And without a word, she turned and walked right out. The officers and detectives parted as she strode out of the station. No one even dared to speak. For a long moment, silence remained in the police station.

Jim managed to gather his senses, and hurried after her. But by the time he burst out the door, it was too late. She was gone. Cursing under his breath, he returned inside, running a hand through his hair, and ignoring the murmurs and whispers of everyone around him, he snarled, "Get Bane into a holding cell. Alone." And he shut himself inside Loeb's office. Again, he tried calling the earcom, but he got nothing but silence in return.

After a moment's hesitation, he got another idea: he located the Wayne telephone number and dialed. It rang several times. He was about to hang up, when someone picked up.

"Wayne residence," came a wearied man's voice.

"Uh, hello," said Jim. "This is Lieutenant Jim Gordon. I'd like to speak to Bruce Wayne or Diana Prince, please."

A pause. "I'm afraid they're unavailable at the moment," said the man in a low voice.

Jim leaned forward in his chair. "Unavailable?" He hesitated, then quickly demanded, "Are they all right?" He already knew the answer, but he couldn't ask what had happened over the phone.

Another pause.

"I think you'd better come over, Lieutenant," said the man's voice gravely.

Jim felt a flash of cold panic. That wasn't good. "I'll be over as soon as I can," he said hastily. "Give me about twenty minutes."

"Very good, sir." And the man hung up.

Jim bolted out of his chair, ignoring the aches and pains screaming in his body, and flung open the door. "Lawrence!" he said, hurrying up to a detective. "You seen Sage around?"

Lawrence frowned, glanced around the precinct. "No, sir, I haven't. Not since last night, actually."

Jim growled under his breath. Sage was a paranoid, rather odd guy, but he was trustworthy, and knew what he was doing.

"Everything all right, sir?"

Jim sighed. "No, it isn't. Listen, see if you can get Sage in here to help you run things for a bit. I need to make a quick run, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir." If Lawrence was surprised, he didn't show it. "And forgive me, sir... But I think you need to eat something. And get some rest."

"We all need a break," said Jim grimly. "Doesn't mean we can always get one." He threw on his coat. "I'll be back soon. If Sage calls or gets back, let me know." He turned, starting for the exit.

"Sir," said Lawrence hesitantly, and Jim paused, glancing back. The younger officer licked his lips nervously. "Was that... was that really... Wonder Woman?"

Jim looked him. "Yes," he said eventually. "I think it was." And he hurried out of the station and got into his car. As he headed towards Wayne Manor, his phone buzzed. It was Sage. He picked up. "Sage, where the hell are you?"

A pause. "At the hospital. I won't be able to come in tonight or tomorrow." Sage's voice was hoarse, particularly gruff.

Jim frowned. "You all right, Sage?"

"I'm fine, Gordon. I'll be in touch." And without another word, Sage hung up.

Jim glanced wearily at his phone. That man was so strange.

* * *

**Vic Sage**

* * *

People had called him crazy plenty of times. Hell, he knew he was more than a little strange.

He just never figured he was _this insane._ Not like this.

But it was her. It was _all her. _It was _only her. _He'd been going along like any old shlub, going through one weary day after the next, always hunting for answers, searching for results, picking apart every loose end and suspicious thing he could find. But none of that mattered anymore. Nothing else in his life mattered now. He had no life apart from her. It was insane, obviously. He hadn't known her for long, and she hardly knew him. He sure as hell didn't believe in love at first sight, but this was different.

They were same, he and she. She was his other half. The piece that had been missing from his life, even if he hadn't known it until he saw her. Before her, he had only himself to care about. He had no family, apart from a deadbeat cousin in Miami and that one lowlife uncle in Hub City. He had nothing but his work, his drive, his passion to find answers. To answer questions. But now that all seemed faded, in the shadows, obscure.

He was crazy. _She_ was driving him crazy.

The second she collapsed, he picked her up and rushed out of the building. Glancing down at her quickly, he saw blood seeping out of her side. Damn it, she'd been shot.

"Stay with me, Helena," he ordered roughly, hurrying over to the nearest car. "Stay with me." She was so light in his arms. He kicked the driver's window open, unlocked the car, and set her across the back seat. Then, he jump-started the car and raced off down the street. He kept checking his rear mirror - usually, it would be see if anyone were following him - but now, he kept checking to see if she was still alive. He swore under his breath, took off his mask, and pulled over suddenly into a small alley. He needed to take her to the hospital, but not like this. He hastily but gently took off her mask and removed her armor and any weapons she had on her. When all was said and done, it appeared as though she simply wore a black jumpsuit. He cut the suit at her stomach, lifted it up, and quickly placed a bandage on the wound.

"Stay with me," he growled. He ran a hand through his messy red hair and jumped back into the driver's seat. When he reached the hospital a few minutes later, he pulled up right behind an ambulance. He burst out of the car, took Helena in arms again, carried her into the hospital, and roared, "This woman's been shot! She needs surgery immediately!"

His commanding voice and intimidating figure instantly caught the nurses' attention, and within seconds, Vic was placing Helena on a stretcher, and she was being wheeled away to surgery. Vic stared after her, reluctant to let her out of his sight. But after several minutes, a nurse hesitantly came up to him and pointed him in the direction of the waiting room.

It felt like days, weeks even, as he paced the waiting room. He brusquely responded to a call from Gordon and told the lieutenant that he wouldn't be in today, or likely tomorrow. He ran his hands through his hair, tried to think of something, anything else - the location of the crop circles and how the girl scouts were responsible; the strange connection between Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs and winged aliens; how no one seemed to be able to tell the difference between a blue and red superhero and a man with a pair of simple glasses; how he, for the first time in his life, was so much in love with one Sicilian woman who was the daughter of a dead mafia don. She was crazy. Wild, crazy, dangerous.

Beautiful. Exhilarating.

Oh, hell...

He sank into a chair, rubbed his scruffy chin. He could do nothing. Absolutely nothing.

After what seemed like a lifetime, an elderly lady in a white coat came up to him. "I'm sorry, Mr..."

He pulled out his badge. "Detective Sage," he said shortly, bolting to his feet.

The elderly lady smiled faintly. "Detective. I'm Dr. Leslie Thompkins." She held out a hand, but he didn't shake it. She retracted it after a moment. "You were with the young woman that came in, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes. How is she?"

"She's out of surgery," said Dr. Thompkins gently. "She's gone through a rough spot, but she'll be fine. She just needs to rest for several weeks."

"I'd like to see her," he said.

Dr. Thompkins hesitated. "She's sleeping."

"I won't wake her."

Dr. Thompkins again paused, but after searching his face, she nodded slowly. "All right. Follow me, Detective." And she led him through the busy halls until they came to a more quiet section of the hospital. She opened the door to a recovery room, and he stepped inside.

Helena was lying on a bed, asleep. She wore a white hospital gown, and her long raven hair lay around her like a pillow. She was so pale, alarmingly so. Her olive skin was nearly white. Her broken nose had clearly been reset, and was bandaged. She was so bruised and battered all over; her arms were wrapped in bandages. Dark circles were under her eyes. He'd never seen her so frail, so vulnerable. A furious, protective rage came over him: he wished Mandragora were still alive, so he could inflict just as much pain and torture as Mandragora had on her.

He should've gotten there sooner. He should've fought a little harder, run a little faster... His fists clenched, and his chest tightened.

She didn't deserve this. She'd been through enough already... and some of that because of him. Because he was a damn idiot.

Dr. Thompkins placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll pull through, Detective," she assured him quietly. "She'll heal."

He didn't reply. Dr. Thompkins nodded, closed the door softly behind her, leaving Vic and Helena alone in the room. After a moment, he slowly walked around the foot of the bed until he was at her bedside. Then, he glanced behind him and closed all the blinds, then took a seat in a chair by the window.

But then, Helena moved. Vic sat upright in his chair, alert, as Helena gave a small groan, slowly opened her eyes a little. Vic slowly rose from his chair, hesitantly returned to her bedside. Helena's foggy gaze rested on him.

"Ughh... Q?" she asked blearily.

"You're safe, Helena," he told her quietly. "You're in the hospital. They took out the bullet. You're going to be fine, but you need to sleep and recover." He wanted to reach out and take her hand... but he didn't.

Her eyes flashed with memories, a slight, pained frown crossed her weary features. But her eyes closed again. "Mmm... mkay," she mumbled. Her hand twitched, slowly stretched out towards him.

"Vic..." she murmured. "Thank you."

His breath hitched. He reached out, and after an agonizing pause, slid his rough, large hand into her small, soft one. Her fingers tightened around his.

"You don't have to thank me," he muttered.

But she didn't reply. Her breaths had deepened, and she was asleep again.

He was about to return to his chair when he realized she hadn't let go of his hand. Pulling the chair up to her bedside, he leaned back in the chair, set his hat low over his eyes, and fell into an exhausted sleep along with her.

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_This was probably one of the most intense chapters for me to write. I've had the first scene with Bane, Diana, and Bruce in my head for months now. If anyone thinks Diana's too weepy... Well. Think of it this way: She's human, and even she has her breaking point. She has a lot more to lose than the canon Wonder Woman. Her entire family has been nearly killed, Bruce's back is broken, and all caused by a man she previously considered to be one of her closest friends and confidantes.  
_

_You know, I keep thinking to myself that this is going to get lighter... but each chapter seems to get darker. There are only several chapters left, but honestly... this fic has just gotten darker and darker. And I'm afraid the sequel is only going to get worse, as we delve into the other Gotham villains. I'm looking forward to the more psychological side of things. It's been very action-oriented, but it'll be interesting to see how Diana deals with the other more mentally-focused villains.  
_

_Hope you all enjoy the Huntress/Question moment as much as I enjoyed writing it. I haven't yet told the story from Vic's point of view, but I've been dying to._

_As for the H/Q oneshot - I wanted to do a oneshot from the Hunter's Moon universe, but seeing as how all the scenes I want to write will be coming up in later chapters and the sequel... I don't want to get ahead of myself. So I'll probably just write a oneshot from the JLU universe. Which is not as fun for me anymore, as I've built up the characters in this story in my own way. Eh... _

_Someone shorted Hunter's Moon to HM - Never actually occurred to me to shorten it... but I like it.  
_

_Love you all!  
_

_- Serena  
_


	47. Aftermath

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all so much! :) For those of you anticipating the ending of Hunter's Moon, rest assured that I have **TWO sequels** planned out to make this a trilogy. I have to get in the rest of the Batclan... especially for one of my all-time favorite characters. I won't give it away, but here's a quote. See if you can guess who it is. _

**___"[He] is not Bruce Wayne. He isn't Grayson... He is different. Look behind his eyes. I suspect he's already won." - Ra's al Ghul_**

_I'm sure a lot of you can. :)_

_And as for the H/Q moment... Yes, Vic's feelings are intense. He hasn't known her for that long, but he feels something deep for her - he's just trying to figure it out. _

**CASTING:** _I keep changing this, but Diana's a really hard character to cast. I think **Alexa Davalos **would make a great Diana - and her voice, I think, is perfect for Diana._

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

When Jim pulled up to Wayne Manor, he was once again overwhelmed by the sheer size of the place. And then, as he hurried up to the front door, he saw blood, shattered windows, and a damaged front door. The fight had been brought to them. Which could only mean, thought Jim with growing horror, that Bane knew. He _knew who they were._ Swallowing, he put a hand on his gun and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal an older man with short grey hair and salt-and-pepper goatee. He was clearly injured, but it appeared as though he'd been attempting to ignore that fact. Jim's first impression of the man was ex-military, maybe even special forces.

"Lieutenant," greeted the man with heavy eyes. "Please come in."

Jim took his hand off his gun and nodded. "Thank you. Jim Gordon." He held out a hand.

"Alfred Pennyworth." The man shook his hand, closed the door behind him. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a prob..." Jim trailed off as he saw the damage done to the house. Blood and bodies were everywhere, furniture was either completely smashed or damaged, the bannister was broken in several areas... and it looked like the damage wasn't merely in the foyer alone. Jim stared at the bodies - all dressed in black, ninja-esque clothing.

"You'll forgive the state of the house," said Alfred grimly, "But as you can see, it's been a rough night, to say the least."

"To say the least," Jim murmured. "No offense, but you don't look too good yourself."

"I've had worse," replied the man. "Now if you'll please follow me upstairs."

As they weaved their way through the bodies and started up the stairs, two of the women Jim had seen with Diana before, one a tall, red-haired woman, and the other a raven-haired, pale woman with a piece of cloth wrapped over her eyes, started down the stairs, albeit very slowly. Both women were covered covered with cuts, bruises, and bandages, but it didn't look as though either one gave a crap about them. The red-haired woman was tall, too, probably taller than Diana. Jim remembered her immediately.

"You should not be out of bed, Philomena," said Alfred sternly. "Artemis, you shouldn't encourage her."

"I'll be fine, Alfred," said the black-haired woman. She had a strange, thick accent. "We need to remove the bodies. I can see you've already started. I need to do something before I go out of my mind."

"You need to rest before you tear your stitches," replied the English man.

"I've been resting for over two thousand years, Alfred," said Philomena. "And the last twenty years in a prison hole. I've never felt so alive as I do now. We're going to help you. You look as though you need treatment yourself."

"I've had worse," said Alfred tersely. "Lieutenant, please, follow me. And do try not to tear your stitches," he added to the women as he passed them on the staircase. "Amazons or not, you still need to heal."

So they were Amazons. Real, legit Amazons. Jim couldn't help but stare at them as they passed by. Especially the taller woman - the one with long, fiery-red hair and piercing green eyes. Artemis, her name was. She glanced at him only for a second, and with some disdain before continuing with her friend at a slow pace down the stairs.

The bodies were upstairs, too, Jim noticed, and blood was splattered on the walls; although, it looked as though someone had started cleaning it away.

"What the hell happened?" Jim murmured.

"The League of Shadows," said Alfred shortly. "Led by Bane."

Finally, they came to the end of the hall to a set of doors, and Alfred carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Jim followed hesitantly, almost afraid of what he'd see. If Batman were dead...

The room was dark, only lit by one small lamp. It was a bedroom, clearly the master. Jim only looked around the huge room for a second before his gaze fell to the bed, and the person lying still on it. Bruce Wayne. The man looked dead, or nearly. He was extremely pale, very still. The rise of his chest was barely visible. He was covered in bandages, cuts, bruises, and wore a neck brace. He looked like hell. And so did Diana. She sat, curled up in a huge cushioned chair by Bruce's bedside, with a small Asian girl curled up into her lap. When Diana saw Jim enter, she looked up.

"Hey, Jim," she greeted quietly.

"Hi," he managed to get out, trying to process the information. "What happened?"

A pause. "Bane," she replied. "He broke his back." Her voice cracked slightly. The little girl in her arms held her even more tightly. Diana pressed a kiss to the girl's hair, rested her chin on the top of her head. Alfred came up to her, pressed a hand on her shoulder.

Jim sucked in a breath. "He..." He trailed off, stared down at Bruce in horror.

There was an awful silence in the room.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Alfred, breaking the quiet.

"Thanks, Alfred," said Diana, still in that low voice.

The little girl signed "thank you," in sign language.

And again, there was silence as Jim stared down at the formerly strong, almost invincible Dark Knight. Jim took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Diana. Do you know if he's... if he'll be all right?"

She shook her head slightly. "No. I don't know. Several of his vertebrae were snapped. He hasn't woken up yet. Not since it happened." When the little girl nudged her and glanced curiously at Jim, Diana seemed to rouse herself a bit. "Oh, right. Sorry, sweetie. Jim, this is Cassie, my daughter. Cassie, this a friend, Lieutenant Jim Gordon."

The little girl stared at him with huge dark eyes. Jim was startled; neither of them had mentioned a daughter before. He suspected there was a long story involved and knew better than to mention it now. He merely nodded, forced a small smile.

"So Bane was working for this Ra's al Ghul?" said Jim after a moment.

Diana nodded. "Yes."

"And what about Ares?"

Diana's eyes took on that dark gleam he'd seen before at the precinct, and again, it sent shivers up his spine.

"He won't be a problem anymore," was all she said. She blinked, looked up at him, and her gaze softened. "Thank you for coming, Jim. It means a lot to us." She murmured something into her daughter's ear, and Cassie reluctantly got out of Diana's lap, hopped down onto the floor, and cast one long look to Bruce before she ran out of the room and down the hall.

Diana sighed. "I need some coffee," she said, rising to her feet. "You want some?"

"No," said Jim instantly. "I'll go get you some. Stay put, I'll be right back."

Diana nodded wearily and leaned over Bruce, checking one of his bandages. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim shut the door behind him and made his way down the hall, nearly bumping into Cassie, who rushed out of a bedroom with a stuffed animal and a book. She glanced at him again and reentered the master bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Jim shook his head, bemused at her existence. Adopted, clearly. But he'd never seen Bruce Wayne with a daughter before. Not unless they were trying to keep her identity a secret. Attempting to focus on the matter at hand, he continued down the hall, when his phone rang.

"Barb?" He answered.

"Hi, Daddy," replied his own daughter. "How are you doing?"

"Holding up, honey, thanks. You?"

"I'm okay. Um, listen... I'm coming home. Mom and Jim are going to visit Aunt Stacey for a while, and I can't miss school."

"What?" Jim tried and failed to hide his anger at his ex-wife. "No, you're not! It's still too dangerous here, Barb!"

"Dad, I'll be fine. Besides, isn't the fighting over? I've been watching the news pretty much all day."

"Barb," said Jim grimly, "You're only eleven years old. I have to work - I can't leave you at the apartment by yourself. Not now."

"I'm almost twelve! Dad, I'll be fine," Barb pleaded.

"No. And that's final. I'll talk to your mother about it later. Love you, honey."

Barb sighed. "Love you too, Dad."

Muttering a curse under his breath, Jim headed back down the stairs and found that all of the bodies had been removed. And sweeping up the glass was another woman he hadn't seen before. Like the Amazons, she was tall, but she was thinner, paler, and older. Scars ran across the back of her bald head and long neck. As Jim descended the staircase, she looked up, did a double take, and came up to him. Like the others, she was injured as well.

"Lieutenant Gordon," said the bald woman with a small, weary smile. "I'm Alkyone, Diana's mom."

Wow. Okay, then. That was not what he'd been expecting.

Jim shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," he greeted, hiding his surprise. "Jim, please."

Alkyone looked amused. "I'm not her birth mother, Lieutenant, in case you're wondering. Not that I can go into that now. Would you like something to eat? Coffee?"

Embarrassed, Jim nodded. "Coffee sounds great, thank you. I was actually going to bring up some to Diana."

"She needs to sleep," said Alkyone, concerned. "Not that she could, considering..." She shook her head. "This way." Alkyone nodded and started down the hall.

Jim passed yet another of the four Amazons, who looked at him curiously before continuing on. He checked his phone as they stepped down into the kitchen. It was a text from Lawrence. "I wish I could stay longer," Jim said regretfully. "But I have to leave in a few minutes. I need to be back at the precinct before my boss shows up."

"Of course." Alkyone went over to the cabinets and pulled out a couple mugs. "By the way, I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation with your daughter. Amazon hearing, I'm afraid."

Jim rubbed his forehead. "Her mother wants to travel, but Barb is on full scholarship to a private school," he said. "And she can't miss any other classes. I just don't like leaving her in the apartment when I'm not there. Not now."

Alkyone set the mugs down on the counter. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, you could always bring her here."

Jim stared at her. "No, I couldn't ask that from you - your daughter has saved my life already. I owe them too much. They're the reason I'm still alive, that Gotham isn't completely destroyed."

Alkyone shot him a look. "Lieutenant, I'm sure Diana wouldn't mind at all. I believe she and your daughter have met already, correct?" When Jim nodded slowly, she added, "And I'm sure Cass would love another girl around the house for a bit. I could have Alfred pick her up after school, if you want."

Jim didn't know what to say. He hadn't had so much support... well, ever. And definitely not from anyone in Gotham. After all of the corruption, the backstabbing, the deception... It was shocking to have honest, good people - people that were actually willing to help him, to befriend him. He swallowed, wondering how he'd ever manage to repay them.

"Thank you," he finally managed. "I'll think about it."

As he leaned against the counter, suddenly he heard a strong, female voice demanding something of Alkyone in a strange language he'd never heard before. A moment later, Artemis strode into the kitchen. Her hands were covered in blood - but likely not her own.

Alkyone, pouring a cup of coffee, didn't even bother turning around to face Artemis. She answered the woman's question in the same strange language, then glanced over her shoulder. "Oh," she said in English, "Sorry. Artemis, this is Lieutenant Jim Gordon. He's a friend. Lieutenant, this is Artemis, an old colleague of mine."

"We passed each other in the hallway. Nice to meet you."

Artemis, who had just finished washing her hands, stared him down with cold green eyes. "Your facial hair," she said finally. "I don't like it." And with one last disdainful look, she strode out of the kitchen.

Jim self-consciously ran a hand over his mustache. He'd never had a problem with it...

Alkyone cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about that, Lieutenant," she apologized, setting two cups of coffee in front of him. "She's... not used to being around men."

"I wonder why," muttered Jim under his breath.

After a few minutes of talking with Alkyone, who was turning out to be one of the most interesting people he'd met, he returned to the master bedroom and found Diana tapping away on her laptop, still haggard, but intent, with her eyes gleaming with warning. The little girl, Cassie, sat on the floor by her chair, flipping through a large storybook. Jim handed Diana the coffee mug, she thanked him and took a long gulp. Jim was about to warn her it was extremely hot, but she clearly didn't care.

"Bane was abnormally strong," said Diana grimly. "He could take _me _on, and that's saying something. He didn't start out that way, though, so something had to be in his system."

Jim frowned at her words. It sounded as though she'd known him from before...

"I've been analyzing a sample of his blood," she continued. "I managed to extract a substance running through his blood. He wasn't that strong for no reason."

"Steroids?" guessed Jim.

"No. Something else. I cross referenced the formula with our database. It's called the Venom formula, and until now, was believed to be a rumor. There was talk on an island in the Caribbean called Santa Prisca - it's where Bane grew up." She swallowed, then continued, "The formula was being developed by scientists in the prison called Pena Dursca - very secret, very illegal. Obviously its intent was to create super-human strength, but it worked like a drug, also enhancing aggressiveness and rage. I managed to hack into their database and extract as much data as I could, but even so, it wasn't much. Most of it was wiped clean, likely by Ares or Ra's al Ghul."

"So this guy Ra's was the one calling the shots?"

Diana smiled thinly. "Other way around, Jim. Ares - going by the name Sera - was calling the shots. He just let Ra's think otherwise. Ra's al Ghul has a bigger ego than Jupiter, and Ares is -_ was_ - a master of manipulation. He wanted chaos, he wanted war, and he wanted... me. Ra's had the means, the men, the plan of revenge on Bruce and me."

A pause. Jim looked at Bruce for a long while. "Why does he do it?" he asked finally. "In a city like this... Why him, of all people? He has everything. What made him want to..."

"Be the Batman?" Diana's eyes fell to Bruce, and Jim found extreme agony mixed with another deep longing in her gaze. "Because it's Gotham. _Because _it's a city like this. Because he doesn't want anyone else to go what he went through."

Jim was confused for a minute before remembering the Waynes' violent death. "His parents," he said.

"Yes," she answered softly. "He's the most passionate man I've ever known. He cares more than anyone else. He cares about this city. He wants to bring it back." She took another long drink of her coffee. "And there are those people that want us to fail. People like Ra's al Ghul, who's one of the most dangerous psychopaths I've come across so far."

"Where is this Ra's?"

"I don't know," said Diana quietly. And she looked at Bruce. Jim had never seen her so desperate and so determined simultaneously. "But I'll find out," she said, her voice growing dark.

Jim almost didn't want to know what happened when she did.

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

Evening fell on the Wayne household, and although the assassins' bodies had been buried underneath the earth, deep inside the caves, and the damage done to the house was at least cleaned up, a dark shadow was still cast over the Wayne family. And Alkyone was more than a little worried. Diana had retreated into a dark shell, not speaking unless absolutely necessary, spending the entire day by Bruce's side, only really spending time with Cass. And Cass hadn't left Diana's side. The little girl understood suffering, she understood the situation better than most adults would, and she and Diana both took comfort in each other. Late in the evening, Alkyone listened through the door as Diana quietly read Cass another story.

And Alkyone's heart was breaking. She hadn't seen Diana like this. Not ever.

But they all had to admit the horrible truth: it was almost impossible for Bruce to heal. They weren't sure if he could even walk. The fact that he still hadn't woken up proved worrisome. And it wasn't just Diana's spirits... Alkyone knew Alfred had been struggling to maintain a composed front. The Amazons were quiet and solemn, still healing from their new injuries, and aware of the bleak situation of the house.

Then came the phone call.

"Hello?" Alkyone picked up.

"Hello, is this Amara Prince?"

Alkyone tensed. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"This is Doctor Leslie Thompkins from Gotham General," said the woman on the other end. "I'm sorry this call is late, but it's been extremely hectic here. Helena Bertinelli listed you as her main contact."

Alkyone's fingers tightened around the phone. "Is she all right?" She almost didn't want to know.

"She was shot," said Dr. Thompkins, "But she's in stable condition."

"Oh, thank goodness." Alkyone let out a long breath, placing a hand over her eyes. "Thank you for calling. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"She's sleeping," said Dr. Thompkins. "I realize you want to see her, but let her get some rest for tonight. You could come in tomorrow morning, after she's more recovered."

"Yes, that sounds fine," breathed Alkyone, simply relieved. "Thank you so much, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You, too." Alkyone shut off the phone, unable to hide her anger. Another one of her children had been injured. How many more times would they have to suffer at the hands of the gods? Gods who were angered because of _her own treason?_

Alkyone felt a dark bitterness slowly overtake her as night settled over the house - a bitterness she hadn't felt in years. A bitterness not directed at any man. Ignoring the pains in her body, she threw open the doors on her balcony and glared up at the sky.

"You hear me, Athena?" she snarled, her grizzled, scarred skin white in the moonlight, and her eyes flashing with rage. "_Do you hear me_? Huh? I don't care if you cursed me. I don't care what happens to me. But if you hurt my daughter - if you don't help her, I _will_ find a way to hurt you. Ares is dead. Don't think you_ can't die." _

There was a long pause, only halted by the screeching of several bats that quickly flew by.

Alkyone's eyes narrowed. "Hades, I know you can hear me. She's your _daughter._ It's your _duty _to help her. You haven't been there enough, and I think you know that." She raised her voice, roared, "_DAMN ALL OF YOU. DAMN YOU TO TARTARUS. YOU CAUSED THIS. SO FIX IT!" _Her voice echoed through the night, startled several more bats, which shrieked in the sky.

But then, there was nothing but silence. Alkyone's hands clenched into fists, and hissing under her breath, she turned sharply, slammed the balcony doors behind her.

"Fine," she hissed. "Fine. Then I'm done with you. All of you."

"I hope not, my old friend."

Alkyone glared at the room, not even turning around to face the goddess behind her. "Persephone."

Persephone came around to face her. She looked as regal as ever. And in that moment, Alkyone hated her.

"Where the hell is your husband?" demanded Alkyone icily.

Persephone's gaze was soft, sad. "With Diana."

Alkyone's frigid countenance didn't change. "Is he going to help Bruce?"

"Hades does not have the power to heal," said Persephone softly. "He can restore the dead, but Bruce is not dead. But as for myself... I will do what I can, Alkyone. But even my powers might not be enough to heal him completely. There is something... something else holding him back. Not the work of human hands, but of the fury of a goddess."

Alkyone's eyes narrowed. "Athena."

Persephone nodded slowly. "This might require... more assistance. From my aunt, I hope."

"You'll have to be more specific. Your family is large."

Persephone sighed. "Zeus is not pleased," she said, starting to pace slowly. "His son is dead, killed by your daughter."

"Ask me if I give a rat's ass."

"I don't have to," said Persephone, slightly amused. "Because I don't care, either. Ares was a monster, and I can't say I'm sorry to see him gone. But Zeus loved Ares, and is furious that he's gone. However, my aunt Hera is another story."

Alkyone frowned, startled. "Hera? What's she got to do with this?"

"It was Hera who gave the Amazons their new home," Persephone said. "She gave you that island so you could renew your purity of spirit, of life. So you could start afresh."

Alkyone's heart clenched. She remembered that all too well... Remembered her life before Themyscira.

"But she didn't mean for you to lock yourselves out of the world. But when she gave the protection of the Amazons over to Athena and Artemis, she didn't realize the consequences until it was too late. The Amazons would not leave. Hippolyta refused to rejoin the rest of the world, and despite Hera's protests and pleas, Hippolyta chose to remain under Athena and Artemis's guidance. Never leaving the island. Never rejoining the world of men."

"Where are you going with this?" Alkyone demanded impatiently.

Persephone smiled faintly. "Don't you understand, Alkyone? Diana is in love with Bruce. You left the island, and although Athena cursed you, you have found your own love."

Alkyone flushed at the mention of Alfred. "So?"

"Hera loves nothing more than the idea of love, of marriage," Persephone said, her voice growing sad. "Even if her own marriage is not what she wanted... She is the protector of marriage. And it is her wish to see your daughter, the first Amazon princess to leave the island, to be married to Bruce Wayne. She will do anything to ensure that happens."

"So where is she?" demanded Alkyone. "Why are you here, and she isn't?"

"She's heard you, Alkyone," said Persephone firmly. "She's had her hands full with Zeus' fury over Ares' death... but she will come. In the meantime, Hades and I will do what we can to help Bruce. It is still winter, so my powers are not at their full strength. But I will do everything in my power to assist before Hera arrives."

Alkyone felt herself growing bone-achingly weary from the past several days. She nodded reluctantly. "Thank you," she murmured.

Persephone nodded and started for the door. "You should rest, Alkyone."

Alkyone hesitated. "There's someone I need to see first."

* * *

The halls were dark and quiet, only dimly lit by the glow of the hallway sconces, as Alkyone made her way down the hall from her bedroom. As she passed by, she saw Cass's room still empty. And as she passed by the Amazons' bedrooms, she saw them all in Artemis' bedroom, talking in hushed, angry, somber tones in Themysciran, and, of course, sharpening their weapons and cleaning their bloodied armor.

"I say we go out and slaughter more of the men who dared harm this family," muttered Artemis, sharpening her blade.

"You tore your stitches five minutes ago," sighed Philomena. "You need to rest, sister."

"I'll be fine," grumbled Artemis. "I'm not an invalid."

Myrto muttered a curse. "I can't believe we once swore to protect the Queen," she hissed. "She unleashed Ares on the Princess. She is the root cause of all of this."

"I say we make a new pact," suggested Philomena quietly. "To protect the Princess. To protect this family. They are _our_ family now."

A pause.

"Agreed," murmured the others.

And Alkyone watched, unseen, as each of them slit their palms and joined them together.

She moved away, strangely touched by the raw, savage Amazonian ceremony. She glanced down at her own palm, once scarred with a similar cut, as she and the Unspoken Ones had pledged themselves forever into Hippolyta's service. Her lips twisted into a humorless smile. Oh, how things changed. If only Hippolyta could see her now.

At the other end of the hall, she came to Alfred's door. It was slightly open; yet she still knocked.

"Alfred?" she asked, pushing the door open a little more.

No response, but she heard the sink running in the bathroom. She was about to turn away when she saw blood on the floor. Throat tightening, she shoved the door open, hurried towards the bathroom, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Alfred?" She slowed as she found the butler pulling off his outer shirt, revealing a wife-beater, stained with blood on his side. Alfred didn't even flinch, but she heard a slight intake of breath as he pulled off the wife-beater.

"Alfred, why didn't you say something?" she demanded, furious and concerned at once.

"Nothing to worry about, darling," said the former soldier, and with a small grunt, pressed a wet cloth against the wound.

Alkyone took the cloth from him and started dabbing away at the blood. "This isn't a small cut, Alfred," she said tightly, as he lifted his arm up so she could gain better access to the side wound. "You should've told me."

"I'm used to patching up Bruce's wounds," said Alfred somewhat ruefully. "I'm afraid I'm rusty on patching up myself." He rubbed his salt-and-pepper goatee.

"Good thing I'm here," Alkyone muttered, gently cleaning up the large, raw slash. "At least it's not too wide. I need to stitch you up, though."

"I was hoping it would close by itself," said Alfred, chagrined and a little annoyed, as if the whole thing were a mere irritation and nothing more. Alkyone would've been more frustrated with his lack of concern if she weren't the exact same way.

"It's too deep," she said, tracing her fingers just underneath the wound.

She didn't notice the sudden tensing of the butler at her touch.

"I'll be fine," he said, his voice suddenly rough. "A few stitches should do the trick." He reached over onto the bathroom counter and handed her the needle and thread.

Alkyone took it, threaded the needle, and realized she'd be sewing him up at an awkward angle. "Here," she said, turning him so she sat on the edge of the tub. "It'll be easier if I sit."

"You are rather tall, darling," said Alfred with an amused glance.

Alkyone smiled faintly and started stitching him up. There was a long silence that followed - a comfortable silence, as she sewed his wound. It was repetitive, but calming, in a way. Brought her back to her first days on Themyscira, right after the war, when the Amazons had just begun to heal, to become immortal. She'd patched her sisters up one last time before their wounds closed on their own within hours. But sitting here with Alfred brought back memories of her past. Memories long buried. Feelings long forgotten.

Rousing herself, Alkyone told him of Hades and Persephone, and of how Hera was supposed to show up. "When, I don't know," she said. "Hera gave us Themyscira. Gave us our own sanctuary. But I never knew she gave to us in the hope that we would one day return to outside word." She paused. "Hippolyta was too bitter. She never wanted us to return."

Alfred looked down at her with gentle eyes. "I am infinitely glad you did."

Alkyone glanced up at him. "Me, too." As she finished, she found herself saying, "Next time, hon, it'll be a lot easier if you just let me stitch you up right away." He handed her the antiseptic, and she took it, started dabbing it on his wound. "If you weren't so stubborn, that is."

"I'm afraid you're one to talk," replied Alfred dryly. "But I didn't have time, and frankly, I didn't much care about it. I've had much worse. And others required my care more than myself."

Alkyone continued rubbing in the antiseptic, heavy-hearted. "That's not true," she said quietly. "You needed help as much as I did. As the others did. Next time, don't hide it."

Alfred sighed. "I don't put myself before others, darling. Bruce, Diana, Cass, you - I care about you. I don't care much about myself, to be honest. You are my main concern above all else."

Alkyone felt a rush of panic, and she tried to hide her sudden violent emotions. Her lips trembled, she felt her eyes grow wet. "Don't say that," she whispered, looking up at him. "I... I can't lose you, Alfred." Her voice grew harsh. She abruptly rose to her feet, turned away from him.

Alfred turned, startled at her voice, and touched her arm. "You won't," he said, turning her to face him, and taking her hands in his. His hand brushed her cheek. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met. You don't need me."

But Alkyone felt herself crumble. "Yes, I do," she murmured. "I need you more than anything else. I've been alone for so long, Alfred... You don't know long... I can't be alone anymore. Not when you're here with me."

Alfred's dark eyes locked with hers.

And there was no hesitation.

His mouth crashed down onto hers. Alkyone, overwhelmed with emotion, returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck; his hands gripped her back to bring her as close to him as possible. And in one forceful motion, Alfred pushed her back against the wall, their mouths fused together. It was purely raw, built-up tension over years and years. Years of wanting, longing.

"No, wait..." Alkyone's head spun. "Your... your wound... don't want to open the stitches -"

But Alfred silenced her feeble protests with another furious kiss that left her mind completely hazy, completely unable to think about anything at all.

"Wait," she protested again after a few moments, "Is this really the right time to be doing this -"

But soon Alkyone gave up her protests. It was a deep, longing kiss that burned her right to the core of her heart. They had been through hell together, weary, battle-hardened soldiers struggling through life. They had bared their souls to each other. She needed him. And she knew he needed her.

"It's been so long," Alkyone whispered. "_Thousands_ of years... I haven't loved anyone in so long."

"Too bloody long," replied Alfred. He pressed a warm, gentle kiss on one of the many scars on her long neck.

Alkyone knew she wasn't beautiful. She knew she was covered in scars. She knew she wasn't soft, she wasn't overly feminine, and she lacked a head of long, beautiful hair. Not nearly as strong as she had once been... But strong enough. The cancer and chemo and years of hard work had not completely depleted her of her Amazonian ferocity. Of her want to love.

And right here, in this moment, she had never felt more beautiful, more wanted in her life.

There was a pause, and as both caught their breaths, his dark gaze locked onto her fierce, intent blue-green eyes. And Alkyone kissed him again, warmly.

"Love you," she whispered.

He sighed, their foreheads touching. "And I love you, my darling."

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_Well then. _

_I know most of you weren't expecting that between Alfred and Alkyone. I honestly hadn't expecting writing that. Intense stuff. There have been serious hints, but nothing like this. I know a few people had issues with their relationship in the past - but Alfred is not related to Bruce at all, except as a foster-father, and they're already all living together, anyway. These two have honestly become one of my favorite relationships in the fic. They're weathered, grizzled war veterans who know how to take and deal out serious crap. They understand each other so well. It seemed natural to me that they finally let it all out this way, especially after everything they've been through._

_**Alkyone/Alfred Fan Art** will be up on my Facebook page in a day or so! :) Check out my FB for that! Link is at top of the page._

_**BIG NEWS**. **I am leaving this Friday to study abroad in France for the semester** - until mid May. I'll be staying with a host family, and I doubt I'll get internet access like I do here at home. I'll try to update as soon as I can - and I only have a few more chapters left, but it might be a month or so before I can update next. HOPEFULLY NOT. Or... maybe I'll find a way to update on the plane ride there... Not much else to do... _

_Love you all!  
_

_PS: Soundtrack for that last scene is Ellie Goulding - Don't Say a Word._

_- Serena  
_


	48. Interrogation

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thanks, guys! :) Wow, a lot of different reactions to that last chapter. Pretty much either hated or loved the Alkyone/Alfred scene. I guessed that might be the case. Alfred isn't even a foster father - he's Bruce's butler. A father figure, yes, but other than that, simply a guardian/caretaker. Well, in any case. For those people who are not fans of the couple, I'm sorry you didn't like it. For those who did - glad you liked it! :) _

**Alkyone/Alfred fan art now on my Facebook, Deviantart, and Tumblr! :)**

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. Even by the next morning, Bruce still hadn't woken up, and I felt ill. Hades had visited me during the night to tell me that Persephone was doing her best to ensure Bruce's recovery, but that Athena and Artemis were both wreaking havoc. My father assured me that he'd do everything in his power to get Zeus to tell his daughters to back off, but since I'd just killed Zeus's son...

Things were complicated among the Greek gods, but I didn't care. I just needed Bruce to heal.

As I wearily ran a hand through my hair and gazed at Bruce, someone I'd never met before appeared in the room.

"Diana."

I started, bolted up from my chair, and reached for my sword lying underneath my chair. A woman stood on the opposite side of the bed. She was beautiful, with curling black hair, green eyes, and dressed in modern clothing, with teal and aqua colors. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were so incredibly sad. Heartbroken.

"I'm Hera," said the young woman softly in Themysciran. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Diana. I've been looking forward to meeting the rebellious Amazon Princess for some time."

But my eyes were narrowed. "Sorry to be blunt, but why are you here?"

"Not on Zeus's behalf, if that's what you're asking," said Hera with a soft, sad smile. "I'm here for you. And Bruce." She glanced down at Bruce with a fond, yet still lonely look.

"Will you heal him?" I demanded coldly.

Hera nodded. "Yes," she said, softly. "I will."

A pause.

"Why?" I asked, deflating somewhat.

Hera gazed again at Bruce, and I thought I saw tears in her eyes. "Because," she said, her voice quiet, somber, "you deserve it. You've been through so much. You love each other so deeply. A true, deep connection. And I... I love that more than anything else. Even if..." And her eyes fell slightly, and she trailed off.

And then I wondered about her. About her relationship with Zeus. She was the goddess of marriage, but it was well-known how Zeus cheated on her with other women. He was a known womanizer, and Hera had always been portrayed as cold, hard-hearted, jealous.

But I knew. She was lonely. She was heartbroken. And even if her marriage was loveless - or unrequited - she would at least take joy in joining other people together.

I sank back into the chair. "Thank you," I said quietly.

Hera looked at me. "Please. It's the least I can do." And she reached down, took Bruce's hand.

I leaned forward in my chair. "How long will it take?"

Hera didn't respond for a while. She still held onto Bruce's hand. "I am not sure," she murmured finally. "His wounds are extreme. Several weeks, maybe... maybe sooner. I'm not sure. His back will take a while to heal, even under my care."

"But he _will _heal," I said.

Hera nodded slowly. "He will heal."

* * *

Eventually, Mom had to tear me away from Bruce's bedside that afternoon. She quietly knocked on the door, opened it slightly, and shut the door behind her as she came in.

"Diana, you need to eat something. Or drink something. You need to get out of this room for a bit."

"No."

"Diana -"

"He might wake up anytime. Hera never told me when. I can't leave him."

"Diana," said Mom sharply. "Helena's in the hospital."

I froze. I couldn't believe it... in all of this chaos... I hadn't even known that Helena had joined in the fight... And she was injured... Oh gods. "Is she all right?" I demanded, rising to my feet. "What happened?"

"She was shot. She'll be fine, though."

"Oh Hera..." I put my head in my hand. "Not her. I didn't even know she was on the ground. How'd she get to the hospital? Did someone find her? Did they find out her identity?"

"I don't know," said Mom gravely. "But I think you need to go see her. She might be awake by now. Bruce is still sleeping, and it'll only take you a few minutes to get there. If he wakes up, you know I'll call you. And Cass needs some distraction - she's hardly left your side this whole time. Barbara Gordon is coming over later to stay with us for a bit, and it'll be good for Cassie."

I nodded distantly. "Yeah. Yeah, it will."

Mom nodded, stern. "Good. He'll be fine, Di."

After a moment, I leaned down, pressed a kiss to Bruce's temple, and hesitantly pulled myself away from his bedside. He still hadn't woken up, but there was better color in his face, and his breaths were deeper, more even. His bruising had gone down a bit. Although loathe to leave him, I had to see Helena. Changing quickly in my room, I threw on my disguise, gave Cass a hug and kiss good-bye, promising to bring back a new coloring book for her, and flew out of the house.

But my thoughts were dark. There was something I had to do after visiting Helena.

Someone else I had to see.

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital, the nurses were a bit hesitant to let me see her until I assured them that I was family. I headed down the busy hall filled with nurses and doctors attending to the wounded, I saw again the chaos caused by Ares and Ra's. Well, at least one of them was dead...

I came to Helena's room and quietly opened the door. I slipped inside and shut the door, then turned around. I was startled to find Detective Sage in the room with her. And... their hands were locked together.

Something had happened. Something I'd missed. Helena never let anyone touch her. Not like this. Something must've happened between them over the past night.

The detective's hat was set over his eyes, and his breathing was deep. They were both still asleep. Helena looked horribly pale, covered in injuries, but at least her breaths were deep as well. And she was alive. That was all that mattered. But as I quietly pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Helena's bed, across from the detective, I started to study him carefully. I'd seen him before somewhere...

I knew him.

Just as it clicked, the detective stirred from his sleep, shifted in his chair, and took off his hat. He blinked, then sat up straight, glaring at me with those sharp green eyes. He gently pulled his hand away from Helena's and adjusted his bloodied suit jacket.

"Who are you?" the detective demanded sharply.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said coolly, softly. "But I think I already know the answer to that... _Question_."

He stiffened only slightly in his chair, but I saw his eyes flash with rage - and panic. "Then perhaps I could say the same for you, _Wonder Woman._"

A pause. I internally cursed. But I supposed it had only been a matter of time... Sage was clever, maybe too clever for his own good. He'd either make a very good ally or a dangerous enemy.

I sighed, reached up, and pulling off my wig, I said wearily, "Your secret's safe with me, Detective Sage." And I pulled off my glasses as my long black hair fell down my back. I looked at him, saw him start, and then his eyes narrowed.

"I knew it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How?"

He looked away. "It wasn't hard to make the connection. And I saw you without your wig the first time we met. Don't think I didn't see you scrambling to put on your glasses. And with Wayne - wasn't hard to put that together. You have to have money to do what he does. That car - or whatever you want to call it - takes money. Money that Wayne has. And he has motive: his parents' murder."

"And what about Helena?" I demanded suddenly, taking him off-guard.

He hesitated, glanced over at her, then glared at me. "She was injured. I'm a cop. Not complicated."

"You're lying."

He gave me a sharp look.

"I can tell," I said coolly. "I know when people are lying. It's a thing of mine. And I don't know what your game is, since you apparently hate vigilantes, but if you really did, you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

He glared at me, and if he weren't completely bruised and beaten up, he would've been almost as intimidating as Bruce. In a different way, though. But he was no Batman.

"But, despite that, and your history with her," I said, turning my gaze to the sleeping woman, "Thank you for bringing her here. It was Mandragora, wasn't it?"

He nodded shortly.

"Is he dead?"

He nodded again.

"Good," I said coolly. "Did you kill him, or did she?"

"She did."

"Good."

He stared at me hard. "I didn't think you approved of revenge killing."

"I could say the same for you, Detective."

A strange look crossed his face, and he turned his gaze on Helena. "Self-defense," he said after a pause. He glared at me again. "This doesn't mean I approve of you and Batman running around this city unlawfully. I don't approve of vigilantism."

"I never asked for you approval, Detective," I returned sharply. "And frankly, the only reason I haven't broken at least one of your arms is because you brought Helena here. Obviously you feel something for her, or else you wouldn't have fought alongside her. I'd stop deluding myself if I were you, Detective Sage. Seems to me that you'd be a pretty good vigilante yourself. And you and I both know that this city needs something drastic to change."

Sage's jaw flexed, but he didn't reply.

"And you've got a mask of your own," I continued pitilessly. "So don't give me that crap. We're on the same side. And you seem to care whether Helena lives or dies, so that counts for something in my book. But," I added in a calm voice, "if you hurt her again, I'll kill you."

Sage stared at me hard for a moment, then nodded. "You would," he observed.

"Yes," I said softly. "I would."

He continued to study me carefully. "My intention was never to hurt her," he said after a pause. "I wanted to find out what she wanted. What her angle was in this."

My eyes narrowed. "You brought up her past and cornered her in a church."

He looked away. "We've... gotten past that."

I glanced down at her, than him. "I hope so. For your sake."

He stared back at me, then nodded slowly.

"I'm taking her home with me," I said shortly. "When she wakes up. If you want, you can come and visit her. You've been to the estate before - I'm sure you can find your way there again."

His eyes flashed with surprise, but he just nodded brusquely. "I have to be down at the precinct today," he said, his tone short. "They're questioning Bane. You know him, I assume, since you're the one who brought him in."

My jaw clenched. "Something like that," I said darkly. Wanting to forget about him for the moment, I tried to focus my attention on Helena again. "We grew up together, you know. She hasn't had the easiest life. But then again, I'm sure you know all this."

"I do my homework," he said with a nod.

"Then you'll also know that I consider her my sister," I said coolly. "She's part of our family."

"Explains why she became a vigilante," said Sage.

"You know," said Helena sleepily, "I'm right here."

Sage started, seemed to lean towards her; however, upon catching my gaze, he cleared his throat and straightened in his chair, somewhat awkwardly. "You're awake," he said in that rough voice of his. He rubbed his stubbled jaw, clearly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Ten points to Captain Obvious," mumbled Helena. She slowly turned her head, looked at me through heavily-lidded eyes. "Hey, you."

I gave her a faint smile. "Hey, you."

Her lips twitched upward. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," I said dryly. "So do you."

"I do my best," she murmured, and then glanced over at Sage. "You weren't bad out there, Q," she mumbled drowsily. "Not half bad."

He tugged at his tie, nodded shortly. "Neither were you." He rose to his feet, grabbed his hat and overcoat. "I should go." An awkward pause, and then he quickly, gruffly added, "Good to see you're all right." And with a quick, inscrutable glance to me, he put his fedora on his head and strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I stared after him. "El, you sure can pick 'em."

Helena grinned slowly. "You're one to talk," she mumbled.

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Jim watched with grim eyes as a hulking figure was brought out of solitary confinement. Dragged in chains around the wrists and feet, escorted by four officers, Bane slowly made his way through the halls, past the glowering officers and silent, fearful prisoners. Jim locked eyes with the man as they passed one another. Bane's eyes were clever, devious, and much too knowing. Disturbing. There was a dark glint in those eyes that made Jim tense.

This was the man that had broken the Bat. This man was deadly.

But Jim wasn't nervous. He wasn't frightened. Just very pissed off. Not just with Bane - with everything. With the corruption of Gotham City. With the fact that half the officers were too scared to do anything, and the other half were in the pocket of the mob. With the fact that this city was going to hell unless he did something to stop it.

"Put him in," he ordered the officers.

As he entered the room with the one-way mirror, the door burst open, and in hurried an injured Victor Sage. Jim frowned, looked him over quickly.

"You all right?" Jim questioned.

"Fine," said Sage shortly.

Jim raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. The man was definitely the most paranoid man Jim had ever met, but he was a damn good detective and a trustworthy person in general. Definitely a little crazy, though. "All right. You might want to stay for this."

"What about Loeb?" demanded Sage quietly, as several other officers and detectives shuffled in the dark room.

Jim's jaw tightened. "He's gone. Took a vacation, apparently. Even if he comes back," he muttered to Sage. "He's gone."

"You have evidence?" Sage said lowly.

Jim nodded slowly. "Yeah. I got it."

The four officers chained Bane to a desk in the middle of the interrogation room and stepped away. Bane, wearing a plastic mask for his poor breathing, looked around, but seemed unruffled by the situation. The four officers shut the door behind them; and the lights above flickered as the door hissed and locked shut. The lights went back on -

A figure appeared seemingly from nowhere - everyone but Jim and Sage gasped. It was Diana. She stood silently, staring down at a startled Bane, her eyes dark and hollow. She was less battered than the last time he'd seen her, but she still looked like hell - as much as she could, that was. The other people in the watching room murmured amongst themselves, and glanced at Jim.

"Sir," began Officer Lawrence, his tone hushed and hesitant.

"Wait," said Jim quietly. "Give her a minute."

The entire room fell silent. The only sound was Bane's hoarse breathing. Wonder Woman and Bane stared each other down for a long, tense moment. And then, much to Jim's surprise, Bane relaxed, seemingly unconcerned with Diana's cold, murderous glare.

"I knew you would come," rasped Bane, with a strange half smile.

Diana didn't reply. After a pause, she slowly pulled back the empty chair, fluidly took a seat. Jim's gaze fell to the bag hooked at her belt. Something was in that bag - nothing good, he guessed. He returned his gaze to her face. She folded her hands in lap, sat perfectly straight, those cold eyes boring into Bane. But Jim noticed something odd. Bane didn't look afraid. He didn't look bothered. In fact... it was almost as if...

Jim's eyes narrowed. No. He had to be imagining things. But he was almost certain that he caught a glimpse of familiarity between them. A glimpse of... something else entirely. There was no hostility from Bane. He was entirely comfortable in Diana's presence, chilling as it was.

Something was very wrong here. Bane knew her. He had to.

But then, Wonder Woman reached down, never breaking eye contact with Bane, and pulled something out of her bag. Jim had no time to react -

And she slammed a severed, bloody head onto the table.

The other officers and detectives in the room gasped and cried out in horror and alarm, for the head was a gruesome sight. It was strangely larger than a normal man's head, covered with straggly white hair, a grey, bloodless complexion. The eyes were half-way open still, and the mouth was open as well. The head was covered in blood.

Even Bane's reaction was visible: his eyes widened, and his breath hitched for a moment as he stared down at the head. Then, his eyes flew to Diana's. Her expression was chilling. Her eyes were nearly black, and her face so stony that Gordon wondered if the young woman would ever be the same after this. He suspected she wouldn't. But then again... she was an Amazon. Killing, war was in their blood.

But even Jim hadn't expected this.

Wonder Woman leaned back, folded one long leg over the other, and leaned back into the chair, her gaze icy, defiant.

But to Jim's astonishment, Bane smiled.

"I_ knew_ you had it in you, _querida,_" he rasped, glancing up at her with - it looked like pride. Admiration.

A pause. She didn't acknowledge his admiring gaze.

"Do you know who that was?" she asked coolly.

Bane's eyes returned to the head. "I knew him as Sera," he replied. "I worked with him. For him. Partially. He was one of our main weapons suppliers. But you wouldn't kill a random stranger... not like this. No, there was hate in this kill. Fury. You despised this man with every fiber of your being. It took you your entire strength to kill this man."

"Not a man," said Diana quietly. "A god."

Bane's eyes flew up to meet hers. "A god."

"Ares. The god of war."

"I do not believe in such things, _querida_," said Bane.

"Really. I think you know differently."

Another pause. Then, a slow smile spread across Bane's face. He wheezed, gave a violent cough, and struggled to catch his breath. She merely looked on, unflinching, unmoved.

"Of course," wheezed Bane. "I forget, I am talking to an Amazon goddess. A woman of wonder." He glanced down at Ares' head. "A true warrior. You fought like no other. Even with..." He halted. "You fought with true rage."

Diana's eyes narrowed. She looked as though she wanted to say something. And then, she subtly tilted her head towards the window where Jim stood. And he knew.

"Everyone out," said Jim. "Now."

The other officers and detectives hesitated, but when Jim shot them a glare, they quickly left the room. Sage, however, didn't move. Jim only debated for a second about whether to tell the detective to leave, but considering the fact that Sage knew Diana's identity, he allowed him to stay. It was strange... it almost felt like he belonged to this odd little family. But considering everything they'd been through...

Jim folded his arms over his chest and returned his thoughts to the present, and his gaze on the young woman seated in the chair, looking as though she wanted to snap Bane's neck.

He had half a mind to let her.

* * *

It was as if I had entered into a strange nightmare.

Sitting across, only feet away from a man I had once considered to be one of my closest friends, I maintained a perfectly composed aura. Inside, however... a much different story. It was hard to look at him. But I studied him closely, watched his every move with precision and care. Tried to squash the urge to reach over and snap his neck.

His voice was throaty, raspy, and deep. His accent was a very thick Hispanic - Portuguese. It still carried a little English, but it was mostly overpowered. It made sense. Santa Prisca was close to Brazil. The fact that he'd hidden something else only heightened my fury. But it wasn't just fury. It was the deepest of betrayals, the destruction of a close friendship.

I had loved Leo. He had been a close friend. A protective, warm presence. I'd respected him and greatly enjoyed his company.

It had all been a lie. Now I analyzed the kiss he'd given me, whether or not it had been another attempt to throw me off my guard. Hera, he might've been scouting out the property when he'd come to visit me. I didn't doubt it now. I didn't doubt anything now.

When I was certain that no one but Gordon, and perhaps Sage remained in the other room, watching us, I glanced back at Bane. He looked terrible. Most of his body was either bandaged or put into casts and slings, and he wore a respirator mask to assist his breathing. Bruises covered his face. He looked horrible.

I didn't give a damn.

"Why?" I asked finally, keeping my voice soft, but deadly.

He gazed back, looking so foreign with that plastic mask over his nose and mouth, his eyes darkened by the venom still running through his veins. "It's complicated."

"Like hell it is. You used me to get to Batman."

"No," he retorted sharply, surprising me with his instant answer. "No. I did not. I've done many things, _querida_, but I never used you. How could I." He even spoke differently.

I glared at him, and was furious at myself when I felt tears threatening to well in my eyes. I forced them down. "_Don't_ lie to me," I said coldly, struggling to keep my emotions in check. Outwardly, I had a mask of ice. But internally, my heart was breaking. I'd gone through betrayal before, but this... "I was nothing more than a pawn to you. You were just waiting to destroy me and Batman."

"That's a lie," he said harshly. His breath wheezed, and he paused, his gaze growing softer... carrying an emotion in them that I only saw from Bruce.

Oh, no... No, I had to be imagining things.

"I was challenging the Batman," said Bane. "But you..." He hesitated, and shook his head slightly, his gaze burning into me. "You... were different, _querida_."

I didn't like where this was going. "Stop calling me that," I said abruptly.

He leaned forward in his chair. "I only speak the truth. You have to understand... Batman was my great challenge," he professed. "My mother was thrown to the sharks just after I was born. I was raised in Pena Dursca, one of the most terrible prisons one can imagine. But I learned... I adapted. I grew strong. I survived, and learned that I could be more. Soon, I had taken charge of the entire prison. But it wasn't enough. I needed more. Then... I heard about the Batman. And I knew I had found my next opponent."

I gritted my teeth. "And the venom? Was that your idea?"

"No. I had a benefactor. Someone who had a vendetta against Batman... and who wanted you for himself."

I already knew who it was. "I'm well aware of your _benefactor_," I said icily, leaning back into the chair and folding my arms across my chest. "I knew Ra's Al Ghul wasn't dead. Why is it the bad seeds never die?"

He nodded. "He wanted to destroy the Batman. And he wanted you." His fingers curled. "He supplied me with the drug to make me stronger... almost invincible. Then, he sent me here. But he did not tell me the Batman's identity. He said that if I were a truly worthy opponent, I would have to discover his identity on my own. I believe he thought of Batman as a lost son, still waiting to return to him."

I shook my head, growing more furious by the second. "Why am I not surprised."

He paused, regarded me. "But then I came here... disguised myself in a menial job... and then I met you."

I stiffened, sucked in a breath, and avoided his penetrating stare. I knew what was coming. But I still couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

"_Querida_," started Bane, "You have to know -"

"Don't say it," I warned in a deadly low voice. "Don't you dare."

Bane just stared calmly back. "Whether I say it or not, you still know. I fell in love with you, _querida_. I'm still in love with you."

I rubbed my eyes, wondering how many angry tears I would shed. But I had to be strong. I had to be the Amazon that Mom and Artemis would be proud of. I had to be the warrior I'd trained to be for most of my life. This wasn't about me and Bane. This wasn't about me and Leo. This was about me being Wonder Woman.

"How can you say that to me?" I asked finally, fixing him with an expression of disbelief and ultimately, disappointment.

"Easily. More easily than anything I've admitted to in my life." He wheezed, let out a cough. "Don't think I wanted to. I certainly didn't plan to. But the minute I met you, it was a war cry. I should have fired you right there. But I couldn't. I didn't know who you were until it was too late. It was impossible not to fall in love with you. Even your greatest enemies fall at your feet. You are more deadly than any other person on this planet, _querida_, and it's because they love you. You have more power than you can possibly imagine."

Even I was thunderstruck by the intensity of his emotions. I couldn't speak for a second. Then, the anger returned. "Well, unlike some people, I don't care about power," I hissed. "I care about people. About family and friends. About the people I love." My jaw flexed, and I blinked back the salty water in my eyes. "You were one of my closest friends. I trusted you. More than almost anyone else. And now... I want nothing more than to reach across this table and rip you to pieces."

He smiled wanly. "I have half a mind to let you."

"Let me?" I retorted coldly, with a touch of Amazonian arrogance. "Trust me when I say that it's taking every inch of my already waning self-control not to break every bone in your body right now."

He glanced down at his already broken body with a raised eyebrow. "Only half my body left to go, _querida._"

"Less than half," I hissed. "And in case you get any ideas about coming after us again, know this: I don't care about me. You can come after me all you want. Matter of fact, go for it. I welcome it," I sneered. I rose to my feet, came around the table and leaned down towards him."But if you ever come after Batman, or anyone else close to me again... I will _rip you apart_. Batman may have rules about killing... But I don't. I'm an Amazon. And I _will kill_ you." I turned and strode towards the exit.

But his voice stopped me before I reached the door.

"The Demon's Head isn't finished with you, _querida_," he warned. "He will continue to pursue you."

I smiled darkly. "Oh, don't worry. He's next." And I yanked the door open.

"Wait," he called quietly.

I hesitated.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Too late."

"Listen to me -"

"No," I snarled, rounding on him. "You _broke his back._ You hurt my _mother_! My mother, who's been suffering from _cancer_ for the past several _years_."

He hid most of his emotions well. "_Querida_..." He tried to rise from the table, but failed. "The venom... had such a potent effect... I didn't realize how potent."

"It wasn't the venom that broke his back. It wasn't the venom that hurt my family. It was_ you_." I shot him one last glare, snatched Ares' severed head with one hand, and yanked the door open with the other. "Enjoy Arkham, Bane. If you try to hurt anyone else, you'll wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you."

And I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_I'm sure some of you are going to protest Diana revealing her identity to Question, especially when she doesn't know him. But he's Question - he already figured it out, anyway. And as far as her threatening Question and Bane... Well, she's pretty much had it. Right now she's just way too pissed to put up with anything else._

_And wow, I keep saying that this story will get less intense and angsty... but so far not yet. Well, maybe the next chapter. :) _

_So I've been in France for a week now, and it's definitely a huge change, but it's been amazing. I don't know how often I'll be able to update - depends on my school schedule and travel, but I have wifi at my house, so that's been fantastic. _

_Hope you all are doing well! _

_- Serena_


	49. Recovering

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Wow, thank you guys so much! So thrilled you enjoyed it. And I'm so sorry for this late update... as you can imagine, I'm trying to see as much of France as possible. Also got to go to England and Scotland... needless to say I really want to be living there._

**Alkyone/Alfred fan art now on my Facebook, Deviantart, and Tumblr! :)**

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

I slammed the door behind me, hesitated, and sucked in a breath. Glancing down at Ares' head, I grit my teeth and stuffed it back in my bag. I had to tell Bruce everything. Work, the kiss, everything. I let out a long breath of air and rubbed my temples. How could I have been so stupid? Let myself ignore the signs when clearly Leo had been on something?

This was a lesson I would never need to learn again. I had to choose my friends much more carefully. Or... just not have many friends at all.

When I rounded the corner, I found Jim waiting for me. He motioned for me to follow him and hurried into his - formerly Loeb's - office and shut the door behind us. Then, he rounded on me with a scowl.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Bane?" demanded Jim.

"Bruce doesn't even know," I said coolly. But emotions surged through me; my face fell, and I turned to look out the window, folding my arms across my chest. "I didn't know until I fought him," I added more quietly. "Until I almost killed him. We worked together. He was my boss - we were friends. As he was already working there, I have to assume our meeting was entirely by chance."

A pause. Then, Jim said, more sympathetic, "Diana... I'm sorry."

"It was my fault. I should've been more cautious. Been less trusting." I rubbed my eyes. "I... I thought I saw signs of something off, but I didn't follow up on it."

"If you're blaming yourself, stop it," Jim ordered. "You caught him. We have witnesses, men who worked for him. He admitted that this was his operation, at least in part."

I shook my head slowly. "He's too clever for that. Keep an eye on him. He won't serve time, I guarantee it."

"Diana, his whole body is a broken mess. He won't be going anywhere for a long time. And we'll make sure he won't escape."

I didn't reply. I knew Bane would escape at some point. He still had a vendetta against Bruce, and he was much too smart and devious. And he had too many connections - Ra's being one of them.

Speaking of Ra's...

My eyes narrowed.

He'd regret hurting us. He'd regret coming after us.

"Have to admit," Jim said after a moment, "I didn't expect a decapitated head."

"I had to kill him," I said gravely. "There was no other option. The violence decreased the moment I sliced off his head."

"I know," said Jim awkwardly. "I know... But I didn't..." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I just didn't expect it."

"Neither did Bane," I said quietly. "That was the point."

Another long pause.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked.

I looked away. "I don't know." It was true. Not until Bruce healed. Not until the city healed. Not until...

I didn't know when.

"By the way," Jim said, breaking my thoughts, "Uh, your mom offered to let Barbara - my daughter - stay at your house for a while. My ex-wife won't be able to have her, and I don't like the thought of her in an apartment alone. Just want to make sure that's okay with you."

I glanced back, smiled faintly. "Of course it is, Jim. And Cassie would be thrilled to meet another girl. Bring her over whenever you want. She's a smart cookie, your daughter."

"Too smart," he said wearily, but looked relieved. "Thank you. I owe you too much."

"No, you don't," I said, quiet. "You don't."

A pause.

"Any updates on Bruce?" Jim finally asked.

"No. But I'll let you know when he wakes." I put my hand on the door handle, glanced back. "You're a good friend, Jim. It's a rare thing these days."

"Too rare," he agreed gravely. "I'll see you in a bit, Diana."

I nodded, opened the door, and glanced back. "The clean look," I added more lightly, motioning to his lack of red mustache. "I like it."

Jim looked confused for a moment, then said, "Oh," and rubbed his clean shaven face, looking strangely chagrined. "Yes, well... Thought it was time for a change."

"Looks good on you."

He nodded, seemingly embarrassed and pleased. "Thanks."

* * *

**Cassandra Cain**

* * *

Dad still hadn't woken up. It had been days now, and still, he remained unconscious. His breathing had grown slowly better, and the color was beginning to return to his face... but he showed no movement besides the rise and fall of his chest.

Cass wished she could speak, more than ever. Wished he could hear her voice. Maybe if she could talk... she could call him back. Make him wake up.

But she couldn't.

However, the other guests in the house, along with Grandma and Grandpa, tried to help keep her mind off Dad's condition. Early in the afternoon, Grandma came into the living room as Cass was sitting in between Artemis and Myrto, squished in between them on the couch, along with Charis and Philomena, the latter of whom had wisely decided on sitting in a separate armchair. The Amazons had taken to watching movies, and were especially fond of action movies involving Bruce Willis. Philomena, however, liked more romantic movies as well, and as Cass wasn't allowed to watch the more violent movies, today, they all sat together, watching Sense and Sensibility.

"Cass, honey," said Grandma, coming into the room, "There's someone I want you to meet." And behind her appeared a girl, holding a duffel bag in her hands. She had deep red hair loosely pulled back into a messy ponytail, and wore glasses. She looked only a couple years older than Cass.

Cass rose up on the couch, curious. At Grandma's motion, she hopped off the couch and slowly made her way up to the girl.

"Cass, this is Barbara Gordon," said Grandma, "Lieutenant Gordon's daughter. She's going to be staying with us for a bit, and I thought you could show her around. Maybe you want to watch the movie with the girls."

"Who're you calling 'girls', woman?" demanded Artemis sharply.

"Shut up," hissed Charis, slapping the warrior upside her head.

"Honestly," sighed Grandma, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to make some lunch. You girls feel free to come on in whenever you want." She squeezed Cass's shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

Barbara stared at the Amazons in fascination, blinked, and returned her gaze to Cassie.

"Hi," said Barbara with a smile.

Cassie stared at her. _Hi, __I'm Cassie,_ she signed back after a pause. She wasn't sure how to handle this. She'd never met another girl close to her age.

_"Nice to meet you, Cassie,"_ Barbara said and signed awkwardly. She laughed, chagrined. "I'm sorry, my sign language needs some work."

But Cassie was surprised. _It's ok, you're pretty good,_ she replied.

"Thanks," said Barbara with a smile. "I've been trying to teach myself - mostly watching Youtube videos in my spare time."

Cass frowned. _What's Youtube?_

"Awesome is what it is," replied Barbara with a grin. "I'm kind of a nerd - well, really a total nerd - and I really only use youtube to watch stuff like training videos - and not just for sign language. I've been trying to learn a few other languages, too... as well as some random stuff. I found some judo and krav maga tutorials on there, too. Some pretty cool stuff... I'm kinda really into martial arts, but my Dad wants me to stick with gymnastics... He thinks I want to be a cop like him, and he doesn't want me to be. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She laughed.

_What do you want to be?_ Cass tried to keep up with the girl - she was talking so quickly.

Barbara shrugged. "Um, I don't know. I just want to help other people. I'm really good with computers, so maybe something with that. Maybe work for the government, the CIA, something. I'd like to be a translator, maybe. Or maybe a cybertech specialist... Someone who works at stopping cyber-thieves and hackers. Not sure. I'd like to do a little bit of everything. And wow, I'm sorry... I'm rambling and talking way too much about myself. What do you like to do?"

Cass hesitated. Several thoughts came to mind. _Fight. Hunt. Assassinate. Train. Destroy. That's all you're meant for, Cassandra. That's what you are. You're a killer. It's in your blood. _

She tried to ignore her father's cold voice - or rather, the man she had once considered her father. Now, he seemed like a distant shadow in the back of her mind. Still there... but slowly fading.

_I like to read,_ signed Cass finally. _And play games. _

Barbara's eyes lit up. "Same here! I love board games, but my Mom doesn't really like them, and neither does my brother, so I only play when my dad's around. Do you have Scrabble?"

Cass nodded eagerly. _I'll go get the board._

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

When she heard a loud, victorious shout coming from the living room, Alkyone entered to find all four Amazons, along with the two young girls, sitting around the coffee table playing Scrabble.

"I _knew _supercilious was a word!" Artemis roared, shoving Myrto in triumph. "That'll teach you to doubt my knowledge!"

"If you had any, I wouldn't," retorted the other warrior, shoving her back.

"Keep it up and I'll rip your arms off," snarled Artemis.

"Not before I break every one of your fingers, Artemis," returned Myrto in good Amazonian fashion.

Alkyone's eyes widened as she saw Barbara staring at them in horror and astonishment. Clearing her throat loudly, she hurried up to them and glared at the two. "Artemis, Myrto... Behave," she hissed in Themysciran. "Little pitchers have big ears."

Artemis and Myrto glanced over at Barbara and Cass.

"Apologies," Myrto said more gracefully.

Artemis muttered something under her breath and returned her attention to her letters.

Alkyone shook her head and smiled at Barbara. "Having fun?"

Barbara grinned and nodded. "Yeah, a lot. Thanks so much for having me over, Mrs. Prince."

"Aunt A is fine, if you want," said Alkyone, wondering how on earth she'd come to this point in her life. Going from one of the fiercest warriors alive to mother, grandmother... foster mother, sister, aunt... She still couldn't believe it sometimes. "And no problem, hon. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Awesome," said Barbara with a grin. "Thank you!"

Alkyone smiled down at her, and was about to ask if they wanted something to drink, when the doorbell rang. As Alfred was downstairs patching up the Cave, Alkyone excused herself and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with a tall man in a long overcoat... and he was holding a pale Helena Bertinelli in his arms.

"Helena!" she gasped. "Oh my goodness... I didn't realize you were out of the hospital!" Her gaze flickered between Helena and the stranger. "I thought Diana was going to get you."

Helena smiled weakly. "Eh, I'm fine. Besides... I had to make Q useful somehow." She cast a faint, teasing smile up at the man holding her. "Right, Detective?"

The Detective shot her a dirty look, then glanced carefully at Alkyone. "Detective Victor Sage," he said, his voice gruff. "Helena told me to bring her here."

Alkyone blinked. "Oh, of course. Come on in - there's a bedroom upstairs all ready for you, hon." She closed the door behind them and led them up the stairs. "This way."

"You the best, Aunt A," Helena said weakly.

"Don't talk," ordered the Detective shortly. "You need to remain calm and still."

"Don't talk yourself," retorted Helena, annoyed. "You need to chill the hell out. I'm fine."

The Detective muttered something under his breath. Alkyone hid her amusement and opened the door to the bedroom that Helena had been using. "In here, Detective," said Alkyone, and watched with great interest as the Detective - a strange man - gently laid Helena on the bed and quickly pulled up the covers around her.

"What am I, two?" muttered Helena. "I'm fine. Don't baby me. You never did before."

The Detective halted his movements and released the bedcovers. "Fine," he said shortly. "Just don't tear your stitches."

"Okay, Mother."

The Detective stiffened. Sensing Helena's irritation at her current invalid situation, Alkyone stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Detective, thank you for bringing Helena here. I'm Alkyone, Diana's mother. I think you and my daughter have met."

The Detective looked at her sharply, with clever, piercing eyes, and slowly shook her hand. "Detective Victor Sage," he said eventually, in that rough voice of his. "And yes... We've met."

Alkyone had to hide her amusement at his scrutinizing stare. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you bringing Helena here, like I said. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Yes," said Helena instantly.

"Already got you covered, hon," said Alkyone with a small, knowing grin. Helena smiled back.

"Thank you, no," Sage said after a short pause. "I'm fine."

"He's lying," said Helena. "He needs some coffee. You don't like Q when he's cranky." She grinned devilishly when Sage shot her a dark glare.

Sage opened his mouth to speak, then started as he heard a young girl's laughter. A moment later, Cass and Barbara rushed by, both wearing ridiculous dress-up clothing and laughing. Apparently they had found Diana's very old dress-up collection... along with a pair of Diana's high-heel shoes... Ah, well. Not like Diana ever liked wearing those kinds of shoes, anyway.

"You'll have to forgive the chaos around here, Detective," Alkyone said. "We have a full house right now."

The Detective grunted noncomittally.

"If you want something to eat or drink, let me know," said Alkyone, unruffled by his behavior. "I'm going to be bringing something for for Helena as it is."

The Detective eyed her sharply. "Thank you," he said finally.

Alkyone nodded. "She's still weak, as I'm sure you're aware," she said coolly. "And I'd like to thank you for bringing her to the hospital. You should know I regard Helena as a daughter... She's part of my family. And as a mother, I'm very over-protective."

The Detective's eyes narrowed at Alkyone's suddenly cool tone.

"Ain't that the truth," muttered Helena.

"So don't do something foolish," said Alkyone, with a dangerously friendly voice, "and hurt her again. Or I'll snap your neck." And she flashed him a brilliant smile and walked out of the bedroom.

There was a pause. Then, as she made her way down the hall, she heard the Detective speak.

"That's the second time I've been threatened by the same family. I'm starting to think violence runs in their blood."

"It's an Amazon thing," replied Helena airily. "You'll get used to it. And if you think _that _was a threat..." She started laughing. "You ain't heard nothin' yet, Q."

Alkyone smirked to herself.

* * *

When I finally got home, I came home to a full house. Hearing noise in the main living room, I walked in to find Helena on the couch, along with all the Amazons, Cass, and Barbara Gordon watching a movie on the big-screen TV.

"This movie is pathetic," snapped Artemis glumly.

"Shut up," hissed Charis. She shot me a thin smile. "Diana. You're home."

"Yep." I glanced at the movie. "Pride and Prejudice?" I said, startled. "Didn't take you guys for the type." I shot a sneaky, amused glance to Artemis, whose eyes narrowed.

"It was not my choice," she hissed.

"Shut up!" Charis and Philomena snapped together.

I shook my head and knelt down to receive a hug from Cass. "Hi, honey," I greeted her quietly. "Having fun?"

She nodded.

"Good." I kissed her forehead and rose to my feet. "Helena, how'd you get here?"

"Sage," she said, her eyes locked on the screen.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really. Well, wasn't that nice." It wasn't sincere.

"Mmm-hmm. He's in the kitchen, talking with your mom and Alfred," she said.

Now both my eyebrows went up. "What? He's still here?"

"Yep." She popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Okay..." I frowned, hurried out of the living room, and stepped down into the kitchen. Helena hadn't been joking. Alfred was talking with Sage while Mom was making another pot of tea. However, when I entered, Sage stiffened and looked at me through wary eyes.

"Sage," I greeted shortly.

"Diana." His tone was as friendly as ever. "I was just leaving," he said, after an awkward pause.

Mom turned. "Oh, sure you won't stay for dinner? I think Jim Gordon's coming over."

"No, thank you." Sage grabbed his hat off the counter and put it on his head. "Thank you," he said, nodding to my mother. "Alfred, a pleasure." His tone said otherwise... but then again, it was his regular voice. He never sounded pleased with anything or anyone. Straightening his coat, he brushed by me and muttered, "I'll see myself out," and disappeared down the hall. A moment later, we heard the front door close.

My eyes narrowed.

"Interesting fellow," remarked Alfred.

"To say the least," said Mom dryly. "Hey, hon, can you grab the cookies? I'm hoping this tea will calm them down... Ridiculous creatures," she sighed, clearly meaning the Amazons.

"Of course, my dear," replied Alfred warmly, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before taking the huge platter of cookies off the counter.

I stared at them. I hadn't realized... Well... I suppose it had only been a matter of time. It hadn't even been conscious. An after-thought. He hadn't even realized I was in kitchen. I cleared my throat. "I'm going to go check on Bruce. I'll be down in a few."

"Wait a minute, hon," said Mom, setting down the pot of tea. Alfred continued out through the kitchen, but Mom and I remained.

"Hey," Mom said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "How are you doing, hon?"

My jaw tightened. "I'll be better once he wakes up, at least."

Mom frowned. "You sound doubtful."

"You blame me?"

"No, of course not," replied Mom. "But not all of them are Ares or Zeus... or Artemis, for that matter."

"I guess I'm still not trusting any of the gods," I said grimly. "And Hera, despite her love of marriage, has every reason in the world to hate me. I did decapitate her son."

"Hera disowned Ares a long time ago," said Mom. "I thought you knew that. It's another reason Hera and Zeus haven't been on good terms lately. Hera saw the monster Ares had become when he almost wiped out the Amazons. You do know that she is the one who provided us with Themyscira in the first place. She gave us the chance to renew our purity of spirit. To try and forget the horrors of war." Mom swallowed, and I knew she was remembering her past life. "She just didn't expect us to stay there... for so long. For Hippolyta to refuse to rejoin with man's world."

I looked away. "What if he doesn't wake up?" I muttered. "What if he doesn't get better, Mom? What am I going to do?"

Mom squeezed my shoulders. "He will," she promised. "He will, Diana."

But I wasn't so sure.

It was with a heavy, dark heart that I trudged up the stairs, down the dark hall, and finally into the master bedroom. It was dark, perfectly quiet after I closed the door behind me. The sun had just set, and only a bit of fading evening light shone on Bruce's figure. Seeing him like this... still... It was so hard to bear. I didn't know how much longer I could take.

I curled up beside his still form, aching for him to speak again, to move, at least. Anything that would let me know Hera was keeping her word.

"Wake up, Bruce," I whispered, lightly touching his stubbled jawline. "You need to wake up."

No response. No movement, except for the rise and fall of his chest.

Disheartened, I pulled away and curled up into the pillow, dozing off into an uneasy, restless sleep.

But then, I heard a ragged gasp, and I jolted awake, rising on my arms.

It was much darker, the middle of the night - and disoriented, I wondered if I'd just been dreaming. But then, I felt movement, and I heard a low, hoarse groan.

"Bruce?" I whispered, and sat up. The moon was shining, and I was able to see his face.

His head moved slightly. His lips parted, and after a moment, his eyes slowly opened. They were bleary, exhausted eyes, but they'd never shined brighter before. I sat up, touched his face, ran my fingers over his hair.

"Bruce," I whispered. "Bruce, it's all right."

Bruce blinked a couple times and focused on me. "Diana..." he rasped.

I smiled down at him through watery eyes. "Hi, you."

"Hi, you," he mumbled back. His eyes closed, grew more unfocused. "What... happened..."

"Everyone's fine," I assured him. "You need to rest. You're healing. But everyone's all right."

He made a noise in the back of his throat, a low, relieved hum. His eyes drifted shut again, and with a sigh, he fell back asleep. I pressed a kiss to his cheek, held his hand tightly, and curled up against him, falling back asleep.

It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time.

I would be okay. I would be. With him, I would be all right.

We would get through this. We had to.

There was no other option.

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks, and the wind howled. The moon shone clear, bright.

And a lone figure stood on the balcony overlooking Themyscira, the wind whipping at her silky white dress. Hippolyta glared up at the sky, up at the moon. She knew Ares was dead. She knew her daughter would never return.

"So be it," she uttered bitterly. "If you forsake us... We will forsake you. You are banished from this island, daughter. If you come back here... you will be killed."

And in the darkest cavern, in the deepest, most forgotten prison on the island... Behind a set of steel bars, a figure rested against the black stone wall. The figure's head was bowed. Long, scraggly white hair fell in front of an ageless, unseen face. A pair of broad shoulders were hunched, and two hands covered in dirt and grime resting on a pair of knees covered in a torn brown cloth.

"Alexa," said the figure softly. "What's going on?"

Alexa, sitting against the stone bench, vigilantly guarding the forgotten prison, bit her lip. "I am not permitted to say."

"Alexa... please."

Alexa hesitated, then sighed. "The Queen has disowned Princess Diana. If the Princess attempts to return, she will be killed. Both Artemis and Athena have agreed with the Queen."

The figure inside snorted. "It was only a matter of time. The Queen's stubborn. Diana's stubborn, from what you've told me about her. I think it runs in the family." There was a wistful note in that voice. "She escaped. Maybe... maybe it's time I do the same."

"You can't escape here," Alexa said, her voice trembling. Her pale hands clenched her sword handle tightly, fearfully. "Not even you. No one can."

"And yet... Look at recent events," said the figure quietly. "The Unspoken Ones escaped. Artemis escaped. I'm sure Phillipus has burst a few blood vessels by now." There was a touch of dry amusement in the figure's voice.

"That doesn't mean you will," said Alexa, attempting to hide her anxiety. She was doing a poor job of it. "Only a few people on this entire island even know of your existence. Diana doesn't even know you exist. Hippolyta will ensure you never see the light of day. Why would you even mention the idea of escape?"

A long pause.

"Because," said the imprisoned figure, "I think it's high time I finally meet my sister."

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_So a lot of you touched on a subject that's going to be an issue in the coming stories of the Hunter's Moon series. Diana seems to condone killing, while Bruce is against it. This is going to be a major issue, as my version of Diana is definitely darker, definitely at home in Gotham, and not opposed to taking a life if it means saving the people she loves. So, yes, it's going to be a huge issue in the next "book" of Hunter's Moon. Seriously... this story is longer than a regular novel._

_And as for the last scene... I'm sure a lot of you are going to guess at who the figure is, but don't jump to conclusions. It's not what you're going to expect, I promise._

_Hope you all are doing well!_

_- Serena_


	50. Awaken

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: 50th chapter, everyone! **_Man, you guys are just so fantastic! :) I can't tell you how much I look forward to reading your responses and thoughts... and thank you to all who sent me questions via PM - I really love getting them, despite the fact that I can't answer your question about the stranger on Themyscira just yet... but this is because I don't want to spoil any surprises. :) _

_And WOW. I read this fantastic post on Tumblr about Diana and her characterization in the new Injustice: Gods Among Us comic storyline... and it's not surprising, and it's got me really hacked off at the writers, who seem to only make Diana a femme fatale, a woman who only wants to fight and does nothing else, or a woman who's foaming at the mouth after Superman. Disgusting. I am so sick of it. She has no character anymore, nothing to define herself. _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

It was exactly nine twenty-five in the morning, and Jim Gordon had never felt such a sense of certainty in his life. Gotham would get better. With Bruce and Diana's help, this city would get back on its feet. Criminals would think twice about messing around. Barbara wouldn't have to be afraid to stay in the apartment alone. And he, Jim Gordon, would finally do what he should've done a long time ago.

He checked the clock again, rubbed his stubble-covered jaw, and glanced in the direction of Loeb's empty office.

Any minute now.

"You look like you're waiting for something, Gordon," observed Victor Sage, pausing at Gordon's desk.

Gordon's eyes never left Loeb's door. "Maybe because I am."

Sage glanced over at Loeb's door and took a sip of his coffee. "You've got something on him."

Gordon's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He said nothing.

"Good," said Sage quietly, in that rough voice of his. "Because I do, too." And he walked away and disappeared around the corner to his own area.

Gordon watched Sage's back carefully. Sage was a damn good detective, no questioning that. A little strange, yes. But a decent man. Someone he could trust. But now, he was curious. Diana trusted Sage enough, it seemed, to let him watch the interrogation. There was some odd connection between Sage and the "Batclan," as Gordon had started calling them in his head. But at least he could count on Sage to stand up beside him when all hell broke loose.

And then, the door swung open, and the hulking, heavyset figure of Commissioner Loeb stomped into the police station, with Flass shuffling in behind him, chewing on a doughnut.

Everything went quiet.

All of the officers simply stared at Loeb and Flass. Everything came to a standstill. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something. Out of the corner of his eye, Gordon saw Officer Lawrence look over at him, as if waiting for him to do something. In fact, several officers were now looking at Gordon in anticipation.

All on him now, Gordon thought grimly. But it was time.

Loeb looked around at everyone just staring at him, and scowled. "What the hell is everyone doing, standing around? Get back to work!"

No one moved.

Loeb grew red in the face. "That wasn't a suggestion," he snarled, taking another step into the station.

More officers looked at Gordon.

And Gordon rose to his feet. Clenched the USB stick filled with incriminating evidence against Loeb tightly in his fist before he slipped it into his pocket. "I'm afraid they can't do that, Loeb," he said coolly.

Loeb's eyes widened, and he hissed, "Gordon. You're still here."

"Pity, I know," replied Gordon icily, with a hint of dryness. He moved around his desk and started towards Loeb. With each step, his confidence and fearlessness and anger grew. "Especially since you tried to get me killed."

There were murmurs, but still, the station was quiet overall.

Loeb was bright red by now. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Gordon."

"Of course you do," said Gordon smoothly, enjoying the fear in both Loeb and Flass's eyes. "First you had Flass and his gang of thugs beat me to a bloody pulp and leave me for dead. Then, you and Flass conveniently took off right before the war broke out. Like you knew what was coming. Of course, you did. Since you're working for the same man as Bane was."

Loeb was sweating by now, but he took a step towards Gordon to try and intimidate him. "You're outta your mind, Gordon. And you're gone. I want you outta here pronto."

"No, that's not going to happen," said Gordon, "Because Commissioner Loeb, you're under arrest."

"What?" roared Loeb, startled, as Detective Sage came up behind him and jerked his hands behind his back, cuffing him quickly. Another officer did the same to a struggling Flass. "Gordon, you can't do this!" bellowed Loeb. "You can't!"

"Actually, I can," replied Gordon coolly. "I have evidence, undeniable evidence. Your reign of corruption and terror in Gotham is done, Loeb. You're finished. I'm arresting you on charges of murder, prostitution, drug trafficking, human trafficking, corruption... among many others."

"You have the right to remain silent," growled Victor Sage as he hauled Loeb towards the holding cells, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Like hell it will!" Loeb shrieked, struggling against him. "I'm gonna kill you for this, Gordon! You're gonna pay!"

Gordon watched with cold eyes as Flass and Loeb were dragged away. And again, when the door closed on Loeb and Flass's enraged screams, the station was silent. All eyes were on Gordon.

Gordon ran a hand over his mouth. "Get the mayor on the line," he said. "We need a new commissioner."

Officer Lawrence was the first to respond. "Yes, sir," he spoke, cutting into the silence, and went to his phone.

As if the spell had been broken, everyone else resumed their duties, but murmuring to one another. The station would have been in chaos had it not been for Gordon's sharp eye and stern tongue.

"We're going to handle this transition with as little pain as possible," he spoke up firmly, catching everyone's attention. "We've just been through war. We need to keep our morale up and stay strong. But things are going to be different around here. No more fear. No more corruption. No more bribes, no more letting criminals off the hook, no more mob ties. Nothing. Gotham's going to be changing, and we're going to help make that change. Anyone who's not on board can either join Loeb and Flass, or get out. Is that clear?"

Silence. But there were nods.

"Good," barked Gordon. "Now get to work." With a new energy, he returned to his desk and slipped the USB stick into his computer. He uploaded all of its contents to the mayor's email account. When Lawrence told him the mayor was on line one, Gordon picked up the phone, prepared for just about anything.

"What the hell is this, Gordon?" Mayor Hamilton Hill demanded. "First we have chaos in the city with criminals running rampant and people terrified to leave their homes, and just when things are starting to calm down, you arrest the Commissioner?"

"Yes, Mr. Mayor," said Gordon calmly. "If you've checked your computer, you'll see the evidence I have on him. And that's just a sample, sir. Not to mention he strangely took a vacation the day before the attack on Gotham occurred."

"I haven't checked my email in a bit," muttered Hill. "Give me a second." There was the noise of typing on the computer, a few clicks, and then silence. Silence for a long while. And then, "Oh, hell... What is this..." It was an astounded murmur.

"Sir?" said Gordon impatiently.

More silence.

Then, "You've got one hell of a case here, Gordon. If this is all true..."

"It is," interrupted Gordon. "And I'll have witnesses. There's too much there, sir. Loeb's not getting away with it." He had a feeling the mayor had simply ignored Loeb's shortcomings and blackmailing and many other criminal activities, so he didn't have much faith in the man. But he was the mayor for now... Even if Harvey Dent had his eye on the next election.

"Looks like we'll need a new commissioner," Mayor Hill said after another pause. "Would you be up for the task?"

Gordon froze. He honestly hadn't expected that. "Sir, I'd be honored," he managed to get out.

"Good. The position's yours. Settle this with Loeb. He's finished, one way or another," said Hill grimly. "There's too much here. Take care of it, Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon didn't know what to say. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." And he hung up the phone. Stared at his desk for a short moment. And then decided that he needed another cup of coffee.

When he made his way into the break room, he found Officer Lawrence sitting at the table, looking pensive. "Something wrong, Officer?"

Lawrence blinked, looked up. "No, sir," he said quickly, "I'm sorry, sir. Just a lot on my mind."

"It's been a busy week," said Gordon, pouring the coffee into his mug. "You've done well."

"Thank you, sir. It was a brave thing standing up to Commissioner Loeb, sir."

Gordon sighed. "Took a while to get there," he said grimly. "But things are changing. And the evidence is there. Loeb's not getting out of anything. Speaking of which... he's not the commissioner anymore."

"Sir?"

Gordon took a sip of his coffee. "Mayor Hill just made me the new commissioner."

Lawrence straighened, his eyes widened. "Congratulations, sir. You deserve it." The officer held out a hand, which Jim shook gladly. "And can I just say, sir... the men are behind you. We all are. After what happened... the war... Sir, we're with you."

"I appreciate that," said Gordon.

Lawrence nodded, but still looked troubled.

"What's on your mind, Lawrence?" demanded Gordon. "Spit it out. I need you focused, now more than ever."

Lawrence ran a hand over his hair. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. But with the war notwithstanding... I've been having some problems at home. I have a foster brother I've been looking out for, but he's been getting into trouble."

Gordon frowned, curious. "How old are you, Lawrence?"

"Twenty-four, sir. My parents... they're not really capable of looking after anyone." Lawrence's voice grew bitter. "So I've been taking care of my foster brother for the past year or so."

Gordon knew something of Lawrence's family life. His parents were alcoholics and deadbeats. He wondered how on earth they managed to become foster parents. But then again, this was Gotham. That said it all.

"How old is your foster brother?"

"Ten, sir. But he's got a temper. He's had a pretty hard life so far. I'm trying to do the best I can for him, and he stays at my place as much as possible. But he's... he's just angry," Lawrence admitted. "At everything."

Gordon knew well how the young boy felt, and was suddenly reminded of another angry young boy many years ago. Another young boy who was also an orphan. Another young boy who had watched his parents die right in front of him. He still remembered that day when he placed a coat around the boy's shoulders. Odd how the boy had turned out to be his closest comrade right now.

He roused himself and returned his attention to Lawrence.

"He's not doing too good in school, either," Lawrence was saying. "He's a really smart kid, but he's just... stubborn."

"Most kids his age are... Even my daughter," admitted Gordon ruefully. "What's the boy's name?"

"Jason," replied Lawrence a bit wearily. "Jason Todd."

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

It'd been a while since Alkyone had slept well - not that she ever really had - but she'd always been an early riser. First, because she was an Amazon, and they didn't sleep in; and secondly, because her two jobs had demanded very little sleep of her; thirdly, because her numerous and recent battle wounds still hurt; and finally... Because her family was in severe pain, and no one was sleeping well. She trusted Hera and Persephone to help... but it had been a few days now, and Bruce still hadn't woken up. Last night, Diana hadn't even come down to dinner, and Alkyone had gone up to find her asleep next to Bruce.

War was terrible. It had been brought right to their doorstep, and they were still trying to pick up the pieces.

Early in the morning, despite the threatening rumbles of thunder, Alkyone rose, went out to get the paper, and returned to the kitchen to make a pot of strong coffee. As the coffee was brewing, she flipped through the paper and was surprised to find a very interesting column on the Batman by star reporter Vicki Vale. The article showed an extreme interest in Batman, only mentioned Wonder Woman once throughout the entire article, and demanded an interview with the Dark Knight. Clearly, Vale had more than a professional interest in Batman.

Alkyone raised an eyebrow as she finished the somewhat ridiculous article. "Someone's got a little obsession," she muttered.

"With you, of course," said a rich voice, as someone pressed a kiss to her neck.

Alkyone smiled at the feel of his short, scratchy goatee against her skin and turned to meet Alfred's warm, yet weary eyes. "Hey, you," she greeted softly, reaching her hand up to take his.

"Good morning," he greeted, kissing her hand. "Already got the coffee on. You're brilliant, darling."

"You know it," she replied with a small grin.

He released her hand and opened the fridge, pulling out a bowl of fruit salad. "Everyone is still asleep. I believe Cassandra and Miss Gordon stayed up too late last night watching Jane Austen movies with the ladies."

Alkyone smiled, pulling a magazine out of the newspaper. "It's Cass's first sleepover. She was thrilled. They'll probably be up in an hour or two." She studied the cover of _Gotham _magazine. "Hey, look at this," she said, interested. "Maybe we can take the girls to this." She showed Alfred the front page of the magazine. "This could help get Cass's mind off things. It'll be something for her to do... and I'm sure Barbara would love to go. It'd be fun."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "If nothing, it'll get them out of the house. I think Cass has been cooped up in here for too long. And no matter how much Bruce and Diana want to protect her, she can't stay here forever. I think she should be with girls her own age. She needs to see things, experience things like a normal child."

"But that's the problem," sighed Alkyone, rubbing her neck. "She's not a normal child. She'll never be normal. Look at what happened - she was just attacked by a monster. I just... I don't want her to keep getting hurt, and since she still can't speak..." She trailed off, and her jaw clenched. "Diana grew up in the worst neighborhood possible. I worked two jobs and didn't have the option to go anywhere else. She was tormented at school. She was sexually assaulted by one of the boys, and then, just as she realized she could defend herself, she was attacked by Ares, and were forced to pick up everything and leave. That's why I home-schooled her."

"I know, darling," said Alfred soothingly, taking her into his arms and pressing a warm kiss to her temple. "But she had Bruce. Cass has no one her own age close by, and young Miss Gordon won't stay forever. Cass needs to be with children her own age. At some point, I think she should go to school. A good school - the best in Gotham. She should experience the joy of being a child before she grows up."

Alkyone sighed, rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know. Well, I'll talk about it with Diana... But she's their daughter. They're only doing what they think is best for her. And they're right. But so are you. Cass can't stay here forever. Sooner or later, they're going to have to tell the world that she's their adopted daughter."

"When he wakes up, we'll discuss it further," said Alfred, his voice quiet.

"When he wakes up," Alkyone agreed softly. After a moment, she pulled back slightly and glanced down at the magazine. "But I definitely think we - including Diana - should take them out." She picked up the magazine.

"Most certainly," replied Alfred. "I'm sure the girls would want to go. It's the circus, after all."

Alkyone read the front cover. "'Haly's Circus.' Sounds like fun."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I was curled up against Bruce, and was startled to find his arm around my back, holding me to him tightly. My hand was on his bare chest, covered by his own. I blinked, dazed, and slowly rose up on my arm. It was difficult to move with Bruce's arm around me, but I managed to twist around and look at the clock. It was early, only six-thirty. I lay back down and studied him.

He looked better this morning. The color in his face was so much better, and his heart beat was strong, steady. His face was losing that sickly raggedness, and his breathing was deep, even. And he could move his arms - that was wonderful. Maybe I didn't need to doubt Hera after all... But until he was fully healed, I knew I'd remain suspicious.

Bruce stirred, and his hands tightened against my hand and back. He moved his head slightly to the side, and eventually opened his eyes, blearily. They focused on me. "Hey," he said, his voice rough with sleep.

"Hey," I murmured.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days. You scared us. Especially me."

He paused, his jaw tightening. "My back..."

"It's going to heal."

"How." His voice was flat. "I can move my head... my arms... but..." He tried to test it out and moved his shoulders, as if to turn over, but winced and paused. "I still can't get off the bed."

"You'll heal, Bruce," I said, "but you need to take it easy. Hera's healing you. But she didn't say how long it would take."

"Hera?" I heard the disdain in his voice. "Another Olympian?"

"Afraid so. I know, I'm as doubtful as you are. But she's helping us. She was here the other day and told me she'd help you - help us. You're awake now, and moving, so that's something."

Bruce glared up at the ceiling. "The last thing I want is to owe an Olympian a debt."

"It's not a debt," I said shortly. "They owe us way too much already. Hera knows it. Zeus is the reason Ares was let loose and allowed to run around unchecked. He owes us. Hera's only here because she's advocating for our... well, our marriage."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're not married yet."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," I said a bit dryly.

His eyes grew dark and hot. "So am I," he rumbled, his eyes roving over my face, down to my lips. His hand slid down my back... and I inhaled sharply, lips parted. It'd been so long since we'd been close... I'd almost forgotten how intoxicating his proximity was... And his hand slid up to my neck, underneath my hair, and tugged my head down to meet his.

It had only been a few days... but with the stress and horror and fear of losing him... There was nothing else in the world but him right now. He kissed me deeply, searchingly, as if wondering if I were actually there or not... And as if wondering if he weren't in a dream, and he'd wake up to darkness and excruciating pain...

But as it was, he was still injured, and when he tried to move up to deepen the kiss further, he grunted. I quickly pulled back.

"Hey," I said, flushed. "You need to take it easy."

"No," he said, irritated, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I need to get up. I need to find Ra's al Ghul." A terrible gleam came into his eyes. "Bane... he hurt Cass. Is she all right?"

"She's fine," I assured him. "She's okay. She's been through worse. I should get her - she's been worried about you. We all were."

His jaw clenched. "It's early - let Cassie sleep for a bit. She's been through hell." Another pause. "He threw her across the room like a ragdoll." His voice was frigid, and I could see the emotion boiling in his eyes. "Where's Bane?" he demanded sharply.

"In solitary confinement, in a special, secure holding cell," I said, dreading the fact that I had to tell him the entire story about me and Bane. "He was on a drug that made him strong, a super-steroid that also heightened his violence." But didn't excuse it. "It's called venom. And guess who the benefactor was."

"Ra's," bit out Bruce. "I'm going after him. I need my laptop - at least I can start looking for him."

I nodded. "I'll get it for you. And I have an idea... but you might not like it," I warned.

But his eyes were stony, chillingly cold. "I'm all ears."

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

"Father, I have the location of the pit," said a beautiful young woman, her long brown hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail. She wore the finest designer clothing, diamond earrings, and her eyes were a flashing brown, nearly black. Her face, however beautiful, was colder than the Arctic ice. She handed the readings to her father.

Her father took them and nodded. "Good. I'm growing weary," he said. "Time for another... rebirth."

His daughter smiled.

"Now why don't you go and check on dinner," said her father. "I'll be there shortly."

The young woman nodded faithfully. "Of course, Father." She kissed his cheek and made her way down through the corridor of their luxurious yacht, which was making its way slowing across the Mediterranean. Her head held high, her chin titled up arrogantly, she opened the double doors to the grand dining room -

She let out a horrified scream.

"Father!" she screamed. "Father!"

Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head, strode down the corridor, rounded the corner, snapping, "Talia, what is the meaning of - "

And he halted beside his daughter, dead still, and stared at the horrific sight before him.

Hanging from the glimmering chandelier in the center of the room, directly above the long, grand table, hung a gruesome body. A gruesome body... that lacked a head. The headless body hung from a rope around its severed neck, covered with dried blood. The entire body was covered with dried blood, in fact, as well as numerous gashes and wounds. It turned slowly on the rope. One of the sandaled feet touched the cream of the giant raspberry cream tarte. The body paused, then slowly twisted back around.

It was horrifying.

And pinned to the chest of the abnormally large, headless male body was a note. It was written in dried blood.

**_You're next._**

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_Mwahahaha. Hope you liked it. _

_Well, I couldn't leave Ra's out. He always manages to pop back up again, though... so I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him. _

_Also, someone asked me if we're going to be seeing more guy heroes, as there's a lot of estrogen right now. Yes, and the next installment, now titled "Hunter's Night", is going to be more focused on Bruce and the villains of Gotham. Plus... also introducing another member of the Batfamily... very soon... As you might be able to tell from this chapter... _

_Speaking of which, can I just say how much I love writing Jim Gordon? He's such a fantastic character. I'm actually surprised how much character growth he's gotten... My characters have a habit of getting away from me. It's a good thing._

_Hope you all are doing well!_

_- Serena_


	51. Changes

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _Whoa, a lot of excitement there! :) Just to let you guys know - try not to assume anything. Despite the mentions of certain people, try not to jump ahead. "Hunter's Night" is going to be a long story as well, spanning across a couple of years - like Hunter's Moon - just not as dramatic a time jump. About three years, I think. Also, in the sequel, although it will be more Gotham/Batman focused, I will still be doing Diana's POV, partially for continuity, and also because I feel it grounds the story, and plus I really enjoy writing her POV. So, really, the next story is just a continuation of this story. I just didn't want to go to over a 100 chapters. _

_Also... I think a lot of people didn't quite get the interlude at the end there... I shall indeed clarify in this chapter. _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

It was early evening when I returned to the house. I entered through the Cave's waterfall, letting the water cover me. It washed away the dried blood caked on my hands - Ares' blood. Changing quickly, I took the elevator directly back up to the master bedroom. When the doors slid open, I found Bruce laying slightly propped up on his pillows, typing on his laptop. Lying around him was a pile of picture books, along with Cass's favorite stuffed tiger - signs that she'd spent a lot of time with him that day. Good.

"Good work," Bruce said as I entered. "We had the element of surprise."

I took a brush off the vanity and started brushing through my damp hair. "A dead, decapitated body covered in blood, hanging from the neck, generally tends to do that," I replied grimly. "Did he take it down yet?"

Bruce glanced at his computer, to the feed of the tiny, hidden camera I had placed on Ares' body. "No. He's still studying it. He's pensive."

"Planning his next move."

"He knows we're watching him," said Bruce. "He'll be much more careful."

I took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How_ did_ you find him?"

"Through a lot different channels and cross-references," he replied. "Ra's is nothing if not well connected. But there's something that wasn't adding up. He mentioned a 'rebirth.' And I've found something disturbing."

"Oh?"

Bruce's expression was grim. "In my research, I analyzed his facial features and structure to help find a facial match somewhere. And I found it... in several hundred years' worth of research."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ra's al Ghul, the immortal," said Bruce darkly, turning the computer to show me. "He's been keeping himself alive through the fabled 'Lazarus Pits.' He tried to pass off his former lives as his ancestors, but the facial matches on these sculptures and paintings, and descriptions throughout history, are too similar to be ancestors. His mention of a rebirth was the final confirmation."

I carefully studied the "So he can't die. That's how he survived the fire."

"Yes. His helpers must've brought him back to life," said Bruce, grim.

I shook my head, gritting my teeth. "So we've intimidated him. Threatened him. And we know where he is. What's our next move?"

"It's only a matter of time before he abandons the yacht and disappears," said Bruce, once again typing speedily on his computer. "He know's we're tracking him now - he's far from stupid. But now that Ares is dead, and Bane's in custody, he'll probably go underground for a while, plan his next move against us."

I stiffened. "Not going to let that happen."

"I didn't say it would," returned Bruce, giving me a sharp stare. "But we're going to get to the next Lazarus Pit before he does. Stop his rebirth. Once I can walk again..." His voice sank to a growl, and he shifted on the bed. "We'll find it and destroy it."

I glanced at him, hesitated, and then looked away, running my fingers over my hairbrush, twisting it with my other hand.

"What?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. There was a long silence. "You're thinking we should just kill him, aren't you."

"Why not," I snarled. "He's just as responsible as Ares."

"Diana, there's a line we don't cross," Bruce growled.

"I already crossed it," I said flatly.

Bruce hesitated, stared at me for a moment. "That was different. Ares - "

"How so?" I interrupted. "What if Ra's comes after us? What if he hurts my family again? Bruce - I can't let that happen. We can't let that happen!"

"We won't!" he snarled, sitting upright suddenly, and trying to mask the pain on his face. "Damn it, Diana, listen to me - I will do whatever it takes - but I won't cross that line. It'll be too damned easy if I do. We're not executioners, and we sure as hell don't go around assassinating people. We're not going to kill Ra's, but we will make sure he doesn't hurt us."

I felt angry tears springing to my eyes. I blinked them away, took a seat on the bed, my head bowed to the floor. "How." My voice was hollow. "He'll find a way. He won't stop."

"He'll think twice," said Bruce gravely. "Because I just sent out an INTERPOL alert for his description."

I raised an eyebrow. "You hacked into INTERPOL?"

He nodded. "Yes. They're going after someone who's committed murder, attempted murder, and someone who just jumped to the list of international terrorists."

"You falsified an INTERPOL alert."

"Yes."

"And they're going to fall for it?"

"They already have."

A pause. I slid back onto the bed, reached over, and took his hand in my own. "Good work yourself, Detective," I told him quietly, and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Flashes of light from the cameras were enough to blind a man, but newly instated Commissioner James Gordon stood firm and cool in front of hundreds of reporters as they barraged him with question after question in front of the police station.

"Commissioner," shouted reporter Jack Ryder, "Can you describe the events leading up to Commissioner Loeb's arrest?"

"What is the Batman's involvement in all this?" demanded famous Gotham reporter Vicki Vale. "Did he supply any of the evidence you currently have against the former commissioner?"

Jim glared at them all. "All I will say is that justice will be served to those guilty. Gotham's changing. I'm here to help that change. Beyond that, I have nothing further to say."

"Commissioner," called out a clear voice, "Clark Kent from the _Daily Planet. _Sir, just one question. What kind of change do you mean, exactly? What can Gotham - and the rest of the country expect from you?"

Jim's jaw tightened. "Justice, Mr. Kent," he said, resolute. "No mercy. We're going to make Gotham safe. People won't be afraid to leave their homes, to walk down the streets, to let their children play where they want. We're going to make Gotham a city to be proud of. Starting with the complete crackdown of our criminals. No further questions."

Although the reporters continued to call his name, he turned and strode into the station. He ran a hand through his hair, sighed shortly, his mind running wildly.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Commissioner," said a smooth voice.

Jim looked up to see DA Harvey Dent coming towards him, his hands slipped casually into his pockets, and his dark blond hair swept across his head. Jim's eyes narrowed. Dent was a little too slippery and smooth-talking for his tastes. So far, Dent's actions had been decent, tough on criminals. But that didn't mean he trusted the man.

Jim nodded shortly. "Dent. I hear you're handling the trial."

"Long time coming," said Dent. "Don't you think?"

Jim didn't respond. "The evidence will speak for itself," he answered after a pause.

"So I hear. How _did_ you get all that evidence?" There was a tone in Dent's voice that Jim didn't like.

"I'm a cop. It's my job." Jim brushed past him and started for his office.

Dent wouldn't leave him alone. "Have a minute, Commissioner?"

"No." Jim opened the door to Loeb's - now his - office, and started sifting through the mounds of paperwork cluttering the desk.

"It'll only take a second." Dent stepped into the office after him and made sure the door was closed before standing there for a moment and eyeing Jim keenly. "Loeb's been playing the system for years," Dent continued. "Obviously he's gotten away with it. Gotham corruption knows no bounds, they say."

"Do they."

Dent's eyes narrowed. "Like you said, Commissioner... things are changing. I like the change, and I'd like to help." He glanced at the other chair. "Can I take a seat?"

Jim motioned to the chair and continued looking through only a fraction of the paperwork. "Get to the point, Dent. As you can see, I have a lot of work."

"Don't we all. But I'll be blunt, then. I want in."

Jim slowed his movements and finally looked up at the man. Dent could've had many meanings with that last little phrase; but he saw the man's eyes, his determined, hard smile, and knew that Dent only meant one thing by that. It wasn't a broad statement by any means. Dent wanted something much more particular. And, despite his better instincts, despite the fact that he already knew what Dent wanted, Jim had to clarify.

"In?" echoed Jim, not without a hint of annoyance. "Not sure what you're getting at."

"Simple," said Dent smoothly. "I want to meet them."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Save it, Gordon," said Dent, his tone suddenly hard, and his posture tense. "You know who I mean. Your little signal up there on the roof - don't think I haven't noticed it - is a clear sign of the Batman. I know you work with them - him and Wonder Woman. I want to meet them."

Jim glared at him. "So find them. I don't have time for this." And he took several files off his desk and strode to the door, irritated.

"Find them?" echoed Dent behind him, rising abruptly from his chair. "How?"

Jim shrugged coolly, opened his office door. "Rob a bank. Steal a car. I'm sure they'll turn up." And with that, he walked right out the door.

"Gordon!" Dent called after him furiously.

But Jim ignored him. As he walked away, his phone beeped, and he looked down at the text from a familiar blocked number.

_Congratulations, Jim. _

Jim quickly deleted the text and returned his phone back into his pocket. He avoided giving any reaction - but internally, he couldn't have been more relieved, more hopeful for the future.

The Dark Knight had returned.

* * *

I awoke to the steady sound of rain, and the quiet rumbles of thunder. Curled up against Bruce, I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look out the windows. A light storm was passing through. It was a little chilly, too... Except for Bruce's warm arm wrapped around my back. Too exhausted to get up, I looked up at him. He was still asleep. Good. He needed it. I leaned forward, pressed my lips to his.

But as I was about to pull away and return to my position, Bruce's lips moved against mine - in a swift, startling move, his hands reached up, one gripping my hip, and the other clamping around the back of my neck, pressing me tightly against him. Then, before I could even comprehend what he was doing, he flipped me over on the bed, pressing me firmly beneath him. He tensed, gave a short hiss, and ignored his pain.

"Bruce - your back - " I gasped out before he covered my mouth again.

The last thing I thought about before all reason left me was that his back was supposed to be broken... Apparently these past few weeks of rest had done wonders...

As he kissed me thoroughly, with more intensity and emotion than I could ever imagine, I reached up and curled my fingers through his hair at the base of his neck. My other hand reached up to his chest, rested on his warm skin. He was overpowering, overwhelming me... I felt as though I would completely drown in him... Although I knew we should stop, it was hard to think when he was leaving no space between us...

Without warning, he pulled back, breathing heavily, and stared down at me for a long pause. A light dawned in his eyes, and sudden dread crossing his features. "I'm not dreaming, am I," he said, his voice deep and rough with sleep.

I smiled up at him. "You dream about me?" I whispered, wondering if I were dreaming myself.

His eyes darkened, and he leaned down and took my lips again in a slow but heated kiss. He pulled back, only slightly. Our faces still touched, and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea," he murmured in a low voice, almost a growl. But I felt him tense again.

We paused, both still recovering from that intense moment. I reached a hand around his back and gently touched his spinal column. He stiffened, and I felt, rather than heard his pain.

"Bruce, you need to take it easy," I said, concerned. "You only woke up a couple weeks ago. I can't believe you're even moving this much."

"I'm fine," he muttered before pressing another warm kiss to my neck.

I let out a breath and struggled to keep my eyes open. "Hera_ is_ healing you."

"Apparently." He pressed a kiss to my jaw. "So... She wants us to..." Another kiss to my cheekbone - "get married." He pulled back and looked at me, serious and intent. "I never got your answer."

My throat tightened as I remembered him lying broken on the cave floor. I reached up, brushed hair back over his ear. "I never had the chance. It wasn't exactly the best time."

"You're right." He kissed me again, murmured against my lips, "I should've asked you the moment you stepped into the Fortress of the League of Shadows."

I smiled faintly. "Your sense of timing is pretty terrible, Bruce..."

His lips twisted in a wry smile, but he pulled back again, once more intent. "All right, then," he said quietly. "What about now? Right here?"

I didn't reply, just gazed up at him.

"Diana... marry me."

I didn't hesitate. "Yes," I answered simply, breaking into a silly grin. "Of course I'll - "

And he swooped down to kiss me again. I felt one of his hands move away, as though he were reaching for something, but in between my laughter and tears, I hardly noticed. And then, he pulled back, and I stared up at the small object in his hands.

"This is yours," he said quietly, and with a true smile, he took my hand, pressed a kiss to my palm, and slipped the glittering ring on my finger.

"Bruce... wasn't this..."

"My mother's. Yes. It's yours now." He gazed down at me, his eyes tender. "They would've loved you." And he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Just like I do."

"I love you, too," I whispered, and kissed him again.

* * *

Giddy with the fact that I would soon be married, to my best friend, no less, I hurried downstairs to check on the rest of the family. Entering the kitchen, I found Mom, Alfred, and Cass already awake. Barbara Gordon was still here at times, too, since Jim didn't like her being alone in the apartment in the evenings. She'd slept over again, and was sitting at the table with Cassie, drawing.

"Morning, everyone," I greeted, going automatically to the table to press a kiss to Cass's head. She gave me a hug around the neck and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek before returning to her coloring. I noticed her staring hard at the words - she could understand most of them, I knew it.

"Morning, hon," returned Mom. "How's Bruce?"

I flushed at the memory of our heated embrace. "Fine," I said, clearing my throat. "Doing a lot better."

Mom raised an eyebrow, regarded me all too knowingly. "Good to hear," was all she said.

Grabbing an apple off the counter and avoiding her gaze, I wandered back to the table to see what Barbara was drawing. "Hey, hon," I said with a small smile. She returned the smile but subtly tried to cover her hand over her drawings.

"Hey, Diana."

"What's that?" I asked, curious, nodding to her work.

Barbara quickly hid her sketches. "Nothing," she said with an innocent smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Give it."

"No," she protested, coloring to the roots of her red hair. "It's stupid."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Before either of us could do anything, Cass darted up, grabbed the paper out from under her books, and held it up.

"Cassie!" Barbara shouted, grabbing for the paper. But it was too late; I'd already seen. It was several different sketches of a Bat-outfit... for a young girl. I froze, took the paper from Cass's outstretched hand, and stared at it.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Barbara muttered, looking down. "Not yet, anyway."

I didn't know what to say. I was a mix of dread, astonishment. If this was meant for _her... _

"Barb," I said carefully, after a moment, "is this supposed to be you?"

Barbara colored even more. "I don't know. Maybe." She looked down at the table. "I mean, I already know you guys are... you know."

There was a long silence in the kitchen. Artemis entered the kitchen, noticed the quiet.

"Is the food ready?" she demanded, disregarding any tact as usual. "I'm starving."

"There's the fridge," muttered Mom, irritated. "Get it yourself."

Artemis muttered something rather rude in Themysciran but did as Mom said.

Ignoring the interaction behind me, I glanced down at Barbara, but she refused to look at me. Cass's gaze darted between me and her. I stared down at the paper for a while longer, unsure of what to say. Finally, I sighed and returned her drawing to her.

"Barb, hon," I said, hesitant, "I know what we do might seem... exciting. Heroics and fighting crime - it all sounds very glamorous. But it's not. Not at all. What we do is extremely dangerous. We've had years upon years of training, and even we're not good enough sometimes."

"You should've seen her when she was training," remarked Artemis.

I threw her a dark glare over my shoulder. "Not the time, Artemis." Looking back at Barbara, I continued, taking a seat at the table, "This isn't a game, Barbara, and it's not for fun. It's not something to be taken lightly - and I can't have you endangering yourself like this." I pointed to the Bat-outfits.

"But I could get training," she protested. "You could train me! You and Batman!"

I rubbed my eyes. She wasn't getting it. "Barb, I can't let that happen. It's too dangerous. You have to promise me that you won't try to follow us. It's for your own safety, believe me. Can you do that for me?"

Barbara looked away glumly. "I don't see why I can't," she said stubbornly.

"Your father would have my head, for one," I said. "And he needs you. I can teach you self-defense, but beyond that, nothing more. It's too dangerous. The people out there - the people we fight - they _will _kill you." I had to be brutally honest with her, to scare her, even. "They don't care that you're a child. They will hurt you, and they will not hesitate to kill you, especially if you're wearing _that_."

Barbara didn't respond.

"Promise me," I said firmly, touching her shoulder.

She nodded, still glowering. "Fine. I promise," she muttered. She pushed her drawings away.

I nodded, satisfied. "Thank you." I squeezed her shoulder gently and pulled away, taking a bite of my apple. Artemis came around behind me to take a seat opposite me, and Cass slowly leaned up out of her chair, glancing over at Barbara's drawings. I stared at my daughter hard, saw a light gleaming in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Even if Barbara couldn't wear a Bat-suit of her own... Cass was a different story. And Cass wanted one. Now.

I swallowed, tried not to think about it for the moment, and turned my apple in my hands.

"Diana," Artemis suddenly demanded, "_What_ is that big _rock_ on your finger?"

I froze, glanced up.

Footsteps hurried up behind me, and Mom took my hand in hers. She let out a small sigh, and grinned.

"About time," she said, satisfied.

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

It was a strange feeling, euphoria. He honestly wasn't sure how to handle it. It was so odd, so completely foreign to him, that it almost - almost - made him irritated. He knew pain, he knew heartbreak, he knew suffering. He knew the darkness. He'd been living in the darkness since he'd been eight years old. It had become normal, natural to him now. Diana had always been his light, his pull from that darkness... And now, at least for a moment, he felt no pain. Just restless. He'd been confined to his bed for over two weeks now, and he needed to get up, to start walking. He was able to sit fully upright now, but Diana had warned him consistently not to push it.

He glared down at the floor. He needed to move. He needed to walk.

"Don't even think about it," said Alfred gruffly, entering the room with a tray of food.

Bruce's jaw flexed. "There's too much to be done. I need to get down to the Cave, at least. Just because Ra's and Ares are gone, and Bane's in jail, doesn't mean that the danger's over. Crime doesn't take breaks, Alfred."

"No, but you do. And if you attempt to do anything ridiculous, I'll have Diana sit on your head."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Because _that_ would help with my recovery..."

Alfred say the tray down on the nightstand and regarded him gravely. "Don't get cheeky with me. You won't do the people of Gotham any good if you can't even walk properly. What kind of Batman would you be at this point?" He handed Bruce a glass of water, which Bruce took grudgingly. "I've seen enough injuries to know that you're simply lucky to be alive. You have to think of more than yourself," he ordered. "You are responsible for others now. Your fiancee. Your daughter. That means you must get fully rested before gallivanting around the house."

Bruce nodded slowly, slightly shamed. "I know," he muttered. "I just need to move."

"You will," promised Alfred, pressing a hand gently to his shoulder. "In time." He glanced at Bruce's laptop. "In the meantime, I suggest you enhance our defense systems. We don't want another incident occurring."

"No, we don't." Bruce opened his laptop as the older butler left the room.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Alfred, pausing in the doorway, "While I'm sure you and Diana won't be having a large wedding... do try to make sure that the Amazons don't take over everything."

Bruce frowned, baffled. "What? What do they care about weddings?" He honestly hadn't even thought too much about the actual wedding.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Amazons though they are... they are still women. You are marrying one. You should know."

Bruce gave him a look. "You're one to talk, old man."

"Quite so, sir," said Alfred matter-of-factly, closing the door behind him.

Bruce opened up his laptop, started running through police files. He came to Bane's file, which he'd opened several times, and noticed something that hadn't been available before - the interrogation feed.

Frowning, he pressed the play button. But it wasn't Jim's interrogation of Bane... It was Diana's. He watched intently as she suddenly appeared amidst the flickering lights. Watched Bane's startled eyes. Watched her glare down at Bane, her entire body fluid, deadly, ready to kill. He had to admit that she was incredibly intimidating, even when standing across from the hulking man Bane.

And then, he saw their faces. Saw their expressions.

"_I knew you would come,_" Bane rasped.

Bruce stiffened, his eyes narrowed. What did he mean by_ that_? The feed was too fuzzy to really capture their faces well enough, but he saw Diana's cold, bloodlust-filled expression. But there was something else in her eyes... Something more than rage. No, something was off. He continued watching as Diana slammed Ares' giant head on the table, and he regarded Bane's startled expression.

But then... Bane looked up. He gazed at Diana... and it was not with hatred. Not with anger. No. Something else entirely. Something that sent chills down Bruce's spine.

_"I knew you had it in you, querida,"_ said Bane tenderly.

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widened with horror and astonishment. His hands gripped his laptop so tightly it groaned.

It was affectionate. It was an _affectionate _term for Diana. Bruce watched with growing tension and rage, growing suspicion... Watched with a white-knuckled grip as Bane... declared his _love_ for her. The monster loved her.

He nearly had to stop watching. But he couldn't. When it was done, he stared at the feed, pressed play again. Only several minutes later, his eyes were dark, narrowed, and his entire body tensed, his jaw clenched, and his hands curled against the keyboard.

She knew him. She _knew him._

_They knew each other._

_Why hadn't she told him?_

And what _else_ hadn't she told him?

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_Yep, you knew that would come back to bite Diana. We all know she should've told Bruce a very long time ago. Wow, it's almost over, though... I think maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. Eesh. But then, onto the next story! :) With certain birdies :)_

_Sorry for the long wait - I've been travelling for the past two weeks straight. The second week I went to Greece - Athens and Crete - it was amazing! Got so much inspiration! :) I'll upload some pictures to my Facebook so you can see._

_Thank you for all your lovely comments! :) I love talking with you guys on FB - so wonderful._

_- Serena_


	52. Truth

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _Firstly... WHAT. OVER 1500 REVIEWS. I SERIOUSLY CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE IT. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. _

_Secondly... I can't believe I'm saying this... but this is the last OFFICIAL chapter... the Epilogue - which is just another chapter, really - is coming right after - and I have to warn you, that will be intense. You'll all probably hate me for it. A lot. But since I'll be starting **Hunter's Night** right away, things will be resolved soon enough.__  
_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Bruce slammed his laptop shut, grit his teeth, and glared down at the floor. He didn't give a damn about his back - he had to get to the Cave. He had to get more information, and he couldn't do it here. With a stifled gasp, and with grit teeth, he pushed himself off the bed, swinging his legs over the edge, and moved with one swift motion to his feet. He took a determined step forward.

Wrong move.

He tumbled to the floor with a stifled groan, as pain jolted through his spine, reaching across his chest and arms and - well, everywhere in his body, and he curled his fists into the carpet, sucking in short breaths. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't -

Hell no. _Hell no. He was the damn Batman. _

With a pained hiss, he lifted his head, glared at the secret elevator entrance to the Cave. So close, yet so far. But he'd make it. As every muscle screamed at him to stop moving, he dragged himself forward. Each slight movement created such intense pain that he thought he might throw up, but dizzying though it was, his sheer will won over in the end. He reached the elevator, pulled himself in, and pulled himself up onto his knees, gasping for breath, trying to focus on anything other than the pain.

But he had to know. And the only answers were in the Cave's database.

His eyes dark, nearly black with rage, he gripped the wall of the elevator and slowly dragged himself upright. The doors opened, and he nearly fell forward into the cave. He stumbled, his jaw tight, his vision hazy, but eventually, slowly, painfully, made his way towards the cave. He fell, breathing heavily, but as the bats screeched at him overhead, he felt a sudden burst of energy. Clambering to his feet, he finally made those last few steps to the computer screen.

He collapsed into the chair with an agonized, relieved groan.

After a long pause, he let out a slow breath of air, glared up at the screen, and began furiously typing.

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

She'd been sitting still for too long. It had been three weeks since that night of the Gotham War, since she'd killed Mandragora. Three weeks of living in the Wayne household. It'd been a good three weeks of downtime, but she wasn't lazy, and she was easily restless. She also needed to pay her rent and grade a lot of papers. She'd be surprised if she still had a job at this point...

And now that she could finally walk without nearly collapsing from the pain, it was time. She packed her few articles of clothing - some were Diana's - and stuffed them in a small duffle bag Diana had retrieved from her apartment. But before she left, she took a seat on the edge of her bed and picked up the phone on her nightstand.

"Yes," she said after a moment. "Detective Sage, please." Another pause.

And then, Sage's rough, deep voice came through. She ignored the warm shivers down her spine.

"This is Detective Sage."

"It's me, Q," she said, straightening on the bed. She had to stop letting this man get under her skin.

A pause.

"Don't call me that," he said after a moment, irritated. "This line is not private. Even on my private line, don't call me that. This conversation is probably being recorded, so whatever you're going to say, say it quickly."

"Wow, you're paranoid," she muttered.

"I don't have the luxury of taking risks," Sage said bluntly. "Why did you call me? Is something wrong?" He hesitated, and his voice grew a tiny bit more... concerned. "Are you... all right?"

"I'm fine - relax, Mr. Paranoid. You need to take a chill pill. No, I'm fine. There's just something I have to say, so I thought I'd get it out of the way now."

"We shouldn't be talking over this line - "

"Oh, give me a break and let me finish," Helena interrupted. She let out a short breath of air. "Listen," she continued coolly, "Thanks for what you did. Not turning me in. Taking me to the hospital."

"You don't have to thank me." His voice was gruff.

"Too late, just did. But look... that's it. You owed me in the first place, cornering me in my own church. That was way out of line. So it's been a blast, Q... but consider us even. I don't know what your angle is, or why you seem to be so interested in me - but if it's something that involves me taking my clothes off, I will shoot off your d - "

"It's not," he interrupted shortly.

"Good," said Helena. "And like I said, I'm grateful for what you did... and didn't do. But I have a life. A family. And I got people to look out for me. Not to mention I do just fine looking out for myself. So let me make this clear: quit following me, and leave me alone. And if I catch you following me, I will hurt you. Got it?"

A pause. "Clear."

"Good," repeated Helena. "And if you even _think _about hurting anyone in my family in any way, you won't even want to know what I'll do to you." She didn't say Bruce or Diana's names over the phone - she wasn't that careless - but she knew Sage got the idea.

"I think I've had enough threats from your friends to understand that fact," he growled.

"Just hammering it home," she said, unrepentant. "See you around, Q. It's been fun."

And she hung up the phone, stared at her wall for a minute. Then, rousing herself, she blinked, glanced down at her small duffle bag, and picked it up, leaving the room. As she headed down the hall, she heard voices in Cass's room, and paused in the open doorway to see Diana and Mryto reading to Cass. Helena smiled faintly, knocked on the doorjamb.

"Hey," she said with a slight nod. "I'm taking off, Di."

Diana frowned, slid off the bed. "You're still hurt, El."

Helena pressed a hand to her side, shrugged. "I'll be fine. Got lots of meds. But as much as I love it here -" She cast a bigger smile to Cass - "I need to be back in my own bed. Plus I do have rent due in a week."

"If you.. you know, need help - " Diana started.

"Di, chill, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

Diana's face grew somber. "I know."

Helena licked her lips, punched Diana lightly in the arm. "See you around, Di. Bye, sweetie!" She met Cass halfway and gave the girl a huge hug. "You be good. I'll see you soon." She kissed her niece on the head and gave a loose salute to Philomena. The intimidating Amazon still unnerved her a bit. "Later, Mena."

"Goodbye, Helena," said Philomena, pressing her own fist to her chest and then holding it upright - the traditional Amazon salute. "Be safe. May the gods protect you until we meet again."

"Yeah. All that jazz. Thanks." Helena turned and left the room, but not before Diana had gone with her.

"El, be honest with me," Diana said, her voice low. "Are you all right?"

Helena thought about lying, but she knew she couldn't get anything past her old friend. She paused in the hallway, looked around. "You know, I'm really not sure, Di. I think I'll be okay. We'll see. Just gotta get through it. That's what you're doing, right? Just one day at a time?"

Diana nodded, grave. "Yeah. Something like that. But you know you're not alone. If you need to talk... about anything. Or if you want to stay longer... Or if you need anything else, let me know. Promise me you will."

Helena nodded. "Will do, soldier. But I gotta get back to work. Bills don't pay themselves."

Diana studied her hard, but said reluctantly, "All right. How about lunch, next weekend? Saturday?"

"Sounds good. See you then, Di." And she hugged her friend. "Thanks."

"No problem, El. Take care, sis."

As Helena left the mansion, driven by Alfred, she stared out the window at the darkening sky. There was still a slight uneasiness, but that darkness, that drive for revenge had been sated. And it was good to be going home... even back to her dingy little apartment with the creaky floorboards and her loud next-door neighbors. But it was still home.

That, and she had a lot of papers to grade.

But she had a family. Things were changing, and the Huntress had only just awoken.

* * *

The day was drawing to a close as I entered the elevator for the Batcave. As I pressed the button to go down, I thought about running up quickly to see Bruce before I started doing more cleanup work. The mob was still very active and present despite the war, and Sal Maroni and the Russian hadn't been taken down yet. They'd both managed to slip away during the chaos... And of course, none of their men would testify against them.

There was still a lot of work to be done.

But when I stepped out of the elevator and into the Batcave, I was startled to find the main computer was already in use. I nearly dropped my iPad in shock.

Bruce was sitting in the chair, staring at the screen.

"Bruce! _What_ are you doing up?" I demanded sharply, starting for him.

But he didn't respond. He touched a button on the keypad and watched as a video feed began to play on the big screen. My steps slowed when I saw the feed; my heart jumped, and my chest grew tight.

_"Querida... You have to know -"_

_"Don't say it. Don't you dare."_

_"Whether I say it or not, you still know. I fell in love with you, querida. I'm still in love with you."_

Bruce paused the feed.

I was frozen. I couldn't even look at him.

"When were you going to tell me that you knew Bane?" Bruce's voice was low.

I hesitated, then looked him straight in the eye. "When you were better."

He didn't respond for a moment. "He's in love with you."

I grit my teeth. "No. He's insane. He's a monster."

"He's not insane," he retorted, turning to me. "He's smart. He figured this out, figured out who I am. Who you were. He obviously knew you well enough before. Were you going to tell me any of this, or wait for me to dig it up myself?"

His tone was very hostile. But I deserved it.

"Yes," I said, and with a sigh, sank back against the medical bed. "Bruce, I'm sorry. I should've told you about him sooner..."

"How long have you known him?"

"He was my boss at the stables," I said quietly. "But I'm sure by now, you've already found that out."

"Yes." There was a low growl in his throat. "You knew he was in love with you?"

"No - well, I mean... No, not at first. Not really, no. We were good friends. He was my boss, he looked out for me. Or, at least I thought he was," I added darkly. "Looking back, he was probably just trying to learn more about me. And when he came here -"

"He came _here_? To the _house?_" His voice carried a dangerous tone.

I sucked in a breath. His entire being was icy, frigid. "Yes, just after I was injured. He... he wasn't himself. He was short, abrupt. Acting strangely. Probably due to the venom formula. And then..." I rubbed the back of my neck. I had to tell him everything. "He kissed me," I admitted.

A long pause. I didn't look at him.

"Anything _else_ you want to share?" His voice was on the edge of being a vicious snarl now.

"Bruce, listen," I started. "I just... I figured it was a mistake, or that it wasn't a big deal - I know I was being stupid, and I should've told you sooner, seen the signs of the venom, but -"

"No, it was more than stupid," he thundered, rounding on me. "Bane is in love with you. _He loves you_. In some twisted, sick way, he loves you. And you weren't going to tell me this? You knew he cared about you, Diana. _Why didn't you tell me about this_?"

"What, when you were lying half-dead on the ground?" I demanded sharply. "I was going to tell you, but with work, and the war, I didn't get the chance."

"You had plenty of chances," he snarled. "You just conveniently _forgot _to mention it."

"All right, fine!" I shouted, desperately guilty. "Yes, I should've told you sooner. But you had enough on your plate, and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Because - I didn't want you to be jealous - or think that you had competition, when you never did... I didn't know how to tell you! He was my _friend, _Bruce. I _trusted him_. I'm sorry. I should've told you, and I'm sorry. But it didn't _mean _anything to me, and I didn't want you to overreact, or think something that wasn't true."

Bruce cursed under his breath, leaned against the computer console. "You spent a lot of time with him."

I stiffened. "Yes, I did. I thought we were good friends."

"You're anything but stupid, Diana. You_ honestly_ didn't see that he wanted to be more than friends?" he demanded sharply.

"Is this about me and him, or about him being Bane?" I retorted. "Because if it's about me and him, then let me get one thing straight, Bruce Wayne: I have _never_ in my entire life loved any man but you. And I never will. I love you more than anything on this earth, and nothing will ever change that. I don't know how else to say it."

Bruce deflated, but only slightly. "I'm just surprised that you didn't pick up on it. You're usually so adept at reading people," he said after a moment.

I rubbed my arm, ashamed. "I know."

"You should've told me. You were blinded by your friendship with him. If you'd told me about him, maybe I would've seen the signs. Been more suspicious. You were off your guard."

"_I know,_" I snapped back. "You don't think I don't feel guilty? That _I'm _the reason he got in? That he _hurt my family? My daughter_? _You_? You don't think I'm tearing myself to pieces because of it? I _know _I should've been more on my guard. I know I should've been less trusting. You don't have to tell me this. Believe me, I blame myself for this more than anything else." I looked away, rubbed my forehead.

There was a moment of silence. And then, he gripped the arms of the chair and slowly forced himself out of it.

"Bruce - " I started, but he ignored me.

He finally made it to his feet, and then he made his way up to me, with slow, painful, but purposeful steps. The intensity, the emotion glittering in his eyes made me look away; another wash of guilt came over me. I felt his hands take mine. He gently rubbed his thumbs over my hands.

"Di," he said quietly, "That came out wrong. It's not your fault. I wasn't... I wasn't trying to blame what happened on you."

"I don't blame you if you are," I said quietly. "I should've told you about him. I'm so sorry, Bruce... I... I should've told you."

"Yes, you should've. Just promise me that you won't hide anything from me. Ever again. If we're going to continue to be partners... in both work and marriage," he said, solemnly holding my hands in his, "We need to trust each other unconditionally. All cards on the table. Can we do that?"

I nodded firmly, held his hands tightly. "Yes." No question.

"And don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," I muttered. "It is my fault. Of course it is. If I had been more careful... if I hadn't been so trusting - "

"No." His voice was firm, and his fingers took my chin in his hands and turned it to face him. I met his eyes reluctantly. His expression was grave, strangely sad. He bent down and pressed a long kiss to my lips. He pulled away, looked down at our now joined hands. "I just wish you'd told me."

"I was going to tell you," I said softly. "I just could never find the right time, and I didn't want you to think it was something, when it wasn't. I thought it was about me and him... But it was my mistake... and _you_ paid the price for it."

Bruce's hands tightened on mine. "He was after me, not you. Ra's may have paid him to bring you back to him, but Bane's vendetta was against me. He said it himself, and he wasn't lying. I was what he was after, I was his challenge. I'm the reason he's here in the first place. So stop it, stop blaming yourself. We should've been more prepared - both of us. It was Ra's who sent him here, who gave him the venom."

"I know," I growled.

"We both made mistakes," Bruce said shortly. "I wasn't cautious enough. And neither were you. But it won't happen again, not now, not when our family is involved. We have to be even more careful than we thought."

I nodded in agreement, my jaw clenched.

"We're moving on, and we're going to be prepared," said Bruce. "We're going to make this a fortress of our own. What happened to us won't happen again."

"No, it won't."

Bruce released my hands and retreated to the computer, that strangely sad expression, almost haunted, taking over his face again. "And speaking of everything on the table..." He trailed off, his voice low. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?" I demanded, noticing with growing alarm his expression. "Bruce, what aren't you telling me?"

Bruce stood over the computer, silent for a moment. "Bane... He was really after me the whole time. It was only by chance that you started working there. He was there before you, so he couldn't have known."

"I know." I was still waiting to see what he was getting at. There was a slump in his shoulders, a strange weariness that didn't become him. "Bruce, what's going on?"

Bruce paused, then looked down. "It's Bane. Or Leo Dorrance, as he called himself. It wasn't his real name."

"I know that now. I don't believe anything he told me."

"Did you also know he's been searching for his father for years? Before I became his vendetta, he looked for his real father. He thought that the criminal kingpin Dorrance was his father, but he wasn't."

My insides coiled. "Bruce..."

"I don't know what Bane's real name is," said Bruce gravely. "But I collected a sample of his blood off the cave floor." He looked down again. And then he touched the keyboard, pulled up on the screen an old photograph of... of his own father. Of Thomas Wayne. "It matched, Diana. It matched my father's."

I was dumb with horror.

"Bane is my half-brother." His voice had turned bleak. "A half-brother who wants to kill me."

Silence in the cave. I had no words of comfort. Nothing to say. What _could_ I say? I still couldn't believe it was true. There was no possible way...

And yet, I knew there was.

After a long, dark pause, I slowly went up to him, embraced him tightly. After a short hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me, buried his face into my neck.

"It doesn't matter," I said quietly.

But we both knew it did.

* * *

We didn't talk about it after that night. Even a few weeks later, when Bruce finally returned to patrol, on the grounds that he'd take it easy or I'd kill him myself, we still had left the subject untouched since that night. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I tried. But Leo - Bane - had been such a devastation in our lives, and now, it seemed... he'd continue to haunt us in even more ways. But I couldn't let it hurt Bruce... I couldn't let _him _hurt us again.

I knew Bruce had tested, re-tested, and re-tested the blood sample. But all of them told the same story.

Now, I just felt even worse. Sick to my stomach, in fact.

"Stop it."

I glanced over at Batman as he crouched there on the gargoyle. "Stop what?"

"What you were thinking. Stop," he ordered tersely.

"You don't know what I was thinking."

He gave me a look even through the cowl. "We both know I do."

I looked away. "Sorry," I muttered. "I'm trying not to."

"I know. But we have to focus. Maroni's going to bounce back, more quickly than anyone expects - and the mob war will be even worse now. The Russian will make a grab for the West End."

I nodded, let out a short sigh. "You're right. I'll stop."

There was a short pause.

"Then again, we have another problem," said Batman suddenly, his voice sharp. "Head's up, twelve o' clock. Above you."

I glanced up just in time to see a shadow overhead - and then a figure dropped to the top of the roof near us. Rising to his feet, he faced us. He wore a mask, a hooded leather jacket, pants, boots - and most of it was a dark shade of green. In his hand he had a large, high-tech bow, and on his back was a steel quiver full of arrows.

"Hey," said the figure.

"Green Arrow," I stated coolly.

The Emerald Archer flashed a dazzling smile. "The famous Wonder Woman. Wow." He whistled. "Fuzzy snapshots don't even begin to do you justice..." His gaze was locked on me.

My eyes narrowed.

"Keep looking at me that way and I'll break your nose," I said shortly.

"What the hell are you doing in my city?" growled my partner.

"Man, you guys really roll out the welcome wagon, don't you?" Green Arrow said dryly. "You have any idea how long it took us to actually find you?"

"You didn't answer my question." Batman's voice was dangerously low.

Green Arrow stared at him, tried to hide a swallow. "You're not as tall as people said you were, Batman."

"I'm taller," snapped Batman. "And you're a bad liar. But that still doesn't answer my question - and your time is running out, as is my patience."

But before Green Arrow could respond, another figure slowly flew down from the night sky, his deep red cape billowing behind him. He alighted on the ground next to Green Arrow; but unlike his friend, he stepped forward, held out a hand to Bruce.

Superman. The legend himself.

"Batman," greeted the Kryptonian, his voice deep and warm. It was a pleasant voice... one I'd strangely heard before. "Superman. I don't think we've met."

"We haven't," replied Bruce curtly. He didn't take Superman's outstretched hand.

Superman raised an eyebrow, glanced at me for a second, and withdrew his hand, then held it out to me. I reluctantly shook it, gripping his hand just hard enough for him to realize that he was not the only superpower around. To my satisfaction, I caught a glimpse of surprise in his blue eyes, and when he pulled back, he flexed his hand a bit. He hadn't been expecting that. Not that it hurt him at all... just startled him.

"Look," said Superman, "I realize we aren't exactly alike, but we do seem to share the same goals - helping people. We've heard a lot about you, and we've seen what you two can do."

"Cut to the chase," said Batman coldly. "And then get out of my city. I don't have the time for this."

I felt like nudging him, but he did have a point.

"This was a bad idea," mumbled Green Arrow under his breath. "Knew it."

"Quiet," I heard Superman mutter. "Listen, Batman, Wonder Woman... We're bringing a team together. A team of people like us. People who want to help others. We've been watching you, and... we were wondering if you'd like to join."

Batman and I exchanged glances.

"No," said Batman.

Superman started, his eyes widening slightly. "No?"

"Told you he was crazy," muttered Green Arrow. "Don't know why you're even bothering..."

"Shut it, Queen," growled Batman.

Green Arrow froze, and I saw his face turning red. "How the hell - "

"Don't insult my intelligence," Batman hissed, shooting a withering glare to the Green Archer. "Anyone with half a brain could put your _sorry_ attempt at a dual identity together."

Green Arrow reached behind his back for an arrow, started, "You son of a - "

"Enough!" commanded Superman, pressing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Cut it out. It's not worth it." He turned a steely gaze back to us. "Look, we came here in good faith. We can help more people if we work together. Crime is more than just Gotham or Metropolis."

"What am I, chopped liver?" muttered Green Arrow.

"We can work as a team to help the greater good," continued Superman, ignoring him.

"The greater good," I repeated. "You mean the entire world. And beyond, I assume."

Superman nodded. "Yes."

Batman and I shared looks again.

"No," repeated Batman.

Superman raised his eyebrows, looking more frustrated this time. "No? Why not?"

"Firstly, I don't have time for self-obsessed idiots like Queen," said Bruce.

Green Arrow's bow tightened.

"Secondly," I said, ignoring Bruce's words, "Gotham's situation is rocky, to say the least, and our responsibility is here. So thank you for the invitation, but it's a no."

Superman's expression carried disappointment, but he nodded slowly. "You two are very passionate about fighting crime," he said. "And your passion to help people is what made me decide to come here in the first place. I hoped that desire wouldn't just be limited to Gotham."

I stiffened at his words. While it wasn't hard to be impressed by his tall, muscular figure, I was nearly as tall as he was. And Batman was much more intimidating, and we all knew it.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Batman snarled, "Your precious Metropolis is _not _Gotham."

"I guess my city just doesn't exist," mumbled Green Arrow sullenly.

"And the last thing I need is some boyscout in blue tights telling me how to do my own job. You've said what you came to say. Now get out," growled my partner.

Superman looked distinctly uncomfortable. He sighed, shook his head. "Look, this isn't how I wanted this meeting to go. But you two have clearly got your sights focused solely on Gotham... I'm just disappointed you're not seeing the bigger picture."

"Spend a little more time here," I said softly, "And you might think differently."

Superman regarded me with somber eyes. "Maybe I would. I didn't mean to offend."

I nodded. Batman remained stubbornly still.

"The offer's still open, if you two change your minds," Superman added, rising into the air. He took Green Arrow's arm and carried him with him.

"Or just you, Wonder Woman," said Green Arrow, sounding hopeful.

"Out," snarled Batman.

Superman sent me a small smile, nodded, and turned, soaring away into the sky. We watched them leave, and as Superman turned his head away, I felt another flash of strange familiarity. I knew his face. I knew that dark hair, and I knew those blue eyes. But they'd been hidden behind a pair of thick, geeky glasses... Quite similar to my own disguise, actually...

I knew we'd see them again.

"I think we might want to take a trip to Metropolis soon," I murmured to Bruce.

"Oh?"

I smiled wryly. "I think I need to pay a visit to Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

"For a specific reason?"

"Well, other than the fact that Clark is Superman... I'd like to see Lois," I said airily.

Bruce's eyes narrowed behind his lenses. "How long have you known?" he demanded suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow, glanced at him. "Don't give me that tone, Mr. Detective. How long have _you _known?"

Bruce stared at me for a moment, then scoffed. "Just about when he showed up a year or so ago. Wasn't hard to put it together. His pathetic attempt at a dual identity is almost as absurd as Queen's."

I hid a smile. "That's a bit harsh. After all, I only wear a pair of glasses and a wig."

"The wig does wonders. No pun intended."

"I'm sure."

A pause.

"I didn't expect you to say no," he added more seriously after a moment.

I turned to him curiously. "Why not?"

"You're a better team player than I am," Bruce explained, his voice low. "I have to be honest, it's even been difficult for me sometimes to work alongside a partner. I spent so many years alone, even more thinking that I would always be alone... I have to admit that having you as a partner wasn't the easiest thing for me to accept."

"I know," I told him softly.

His jaw tightened. "You do. You get me, Di. You understand me. But you... I thought you would want to join their crusade. It's a good idea, what they're trying to do, reach more people. But I'm not sure I can work with idiots like Queen," he said, his tone full of disgust. "And even Kent is questionable, although his boyscout heart seems to be in the right place."

"I think so," I agreed. "But that's not why I said no. I meant what I said to them. Gotham is my main priority. More so than Gotham, my family - _our_ family. Clark and Oliver Queen don't have families of their own - they don't have children. Clark has Lois, but it's different when you have a family that you're responsible for. And right now, and probably for a long time still, my family, _here _in Gotham, is what I care about, and what I need to look out for. And if Clark and Queen, and probably others out there, want to take on the whole world, then that's great. I'm sure they'll do just fine without us." When I saw Bruce's doubtful expression, I cracked a small grin. "Ok, well, mostly fine."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it," he said finally. "I know I have. Gotham is just the beginning. Things will get worse, Diana. Not just here. We might have to expand our reach at some point."

"At some point," I conceded. "But not now. Cass is still in shaky condition, and now she wants to be Batgirl - and although Bane's in prison, it's unlikely that he'll stay there." I saw Bruce stiffen at the mention of Bane, but he knew I was right. "And we both know that the stronger and more well-known we get, the more enemies we're going to have. And Ra's won't stay gone forever, either."

"I know," he said grimly.

"I know Clark and Oliver Queen have the mentality of how the greater good is more important than, say, one city like Gotham," I continued, "but that's not how I think. At least not when it comes to my family. But they don't understand that."

"No," he agreed, distant.

"And maybe if things were different, and maybe, if I hadn't ever left Themyscira, and my heart was as cold and hard as my mother's, I _would've only_ cared about the greater good in terms of sacrificing my own family, my own loved ones. But that's not how it is, and the only thing I care about is my family." I looked away with a small frown. "Is that bad, Bruce?" I added more quietly. "Is it horrible to think that way? To not care about the greater good? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, I bet Clark would say."

"Screw him," snarled Bruce. "We have a daughter. Until Boyscout has his own child, he can go pound sand." He took my hand, and to my surprise, pulled his cowl off, revealing his somber face. "Gotham needs us, Diana. Our family needs us. And if the time comes when we're ready to join the bigger fight, we'll do it. We both know we will."

But I glanced up over his shoulder into the sky, where a large beam of light had appeared, touching the few clouds hanging over Gotham.

"Sometime, yes," I said. "But not tonight."

Bruce placed his cowl back on his head and turned to look at the large Batsignal. "Not tonight," he agreed.

* * *

It was a red moon, a hunter's moon the night that Bruce and I met Gordon on the precinct roof. A brand new Bat-signal had been placed there - one twice as large as the one Jim had personally created. When Jim turned and saw us, he stepped back, startled.

"I still don't get how you two do that," he muttered.

"It's a gift," I said, alighting onto the ground.

Jim stepped forward, clasped hands with Bruce. "Good to have you back," he said, unable to hide some relief from his voice.

"Appreciate it, Jim," replied Bruce with a nod, his voice halfway between Batman and his normal voice. "Heard Loeb's going to get life in prison."

"Well, we'll see," said Jim warily. "He's trying to cut a deal for only fifteen years... he says he'll give up Maroni and the Russian."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think he'll be dead before he gets two words out," Jim said, grim. "Just because we got Loeb and Flass doesn't mean the mob is dead. Yes, we got a lot of their guys during the war, but Gotham is still incredibly corrupt, and the mob has eyes and ears everywhere, especially in the justice department. This isn't over. We have a long road ahead. The mob won't go down without a fight."

"Good," I said with a dark smile.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Not to be blunt, Diana, but anyone ever tell you you're as scary as hell?"

"Glad to hear it," I said, amused.

"Between the two of you..." Jim trailed off with a resigned sigh, rubbing his jaw. "Anyway, I guess it's a good thing. The mob needs to be scared. I'm just glad you're on our side."

"The mob doesn't scare easily," said Batman with a low growl. "But that doesn't mean they're not afraid of something."

I fingered my lasso, felt its power humming through my veins. "Whatever is, we'll find out," I said smoothly.

Jim cast a sideways glance at Batman, then my lasso. "I'm sure. Listen -" He drew out a USB stick from his pocket - "although I'm sure you've already hacked into all our files and databases, here's what I got on Maroni and the Russian. Don't know if it'll help, but it's what I've got right now. I'm still sifting through all of Loeb's files and emails - he's got dozens of private accounts - most of which you already found," he added, nodding to Batman. "But there's so much data there... it'll take a while."

Bruce took the USB stick from Jim's outstretched hand. "We'll get through it, and we'll get them," he promised, more of a threat than a promise. "Gotham's going to get better. We _can _change things."

"You already have," said Jim. "Speaking of changing things... you know Harvey Dent? The new district attorney?"

"Yes. I knew him from high school," Bruce said. "Why?"

"He wants to meet you - Batman and Wonder Woman," said Jim warily. He cast glances at the two of us. "He's determined, headstrong, and used to getting his way. He's ruthless, too - which is good, since he seems to be on our side. But still... I don't know if I trust him. They call him the 'White Knight'..." He scoffed a little. "But the guy is a little smooth-talking for my tastes. A little underhanded."

"You think he's got another side to him?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it's up to you," said Jim.

Batman and I glanced at each other.

"We'll think about it," Batman said finally. "I'll have to do some more research first."

"Right," agreed Jim. He started to say something else, but his phone rang. "Gordon." A pause. "Got it. Be right there." And he hung up. "Bank robbery, Fifth and Maple."

Batman had already pulled out his grapple gun.

"Still got a lot of cleaning up to do," I said, rising into the air, feeling that familiar rush of adrenaline and blood-lust boil through my veins.

"Let's get to work," growled Batman, firing his gun.

And together, we disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_WOW. _**_EPILOGUE TO FOLLOW. _  
**

**_So._**_ I bet most of you, if not all of you, didn't expect that bit about Bane. Can't say it's my idea - at one point in the comics, Bane did think that Thomas Wayne was his father. Of course, he wasn't... but in here, Thomas Wayne is. Let's just say Bane's not gone... At all... At ALL. _

_And I might get some negative response to Bruce and Diana's refusal to join the Justice League - I think that might surprise a lot of people. But try to see it from her POV - she's just had a severely traumatic experience where her whole family was nearly killed - so she's definitely being the over-protective Amazonian mama bear, and she's feeling very possessive and wants to stay close to home, close to family. But that doesn't mean she won't change her mind later... mwahahaha... no spoilers, obviously... But honestly, this is a trilogy, and I know people want to see Justice League, and although they'll be making many more appearances, just going to warn you that Diana's protectiveness might only get worse, especially in regards to the next book. But we'll see. _

_Next comes the epilogue... And as for the sequel... well, that'll be an emotional roller coaster, too... Probably even more than this one._

_I'll save my very tearful messages for the epilogue. But please do NOT think the story is over until it says "Complete", rather than still "in progress." And even with this part ending, it's still not complete._

_- Serena_


	53. Epilogue

**Hunter's Moon  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _OK. Last chapter. But guys... this story is hardly over. Just the first segment. Hunter's Moon is really just the introduction, to be honest. Still got SO much more. Think of it kind of in Nolan-verse terms - you have Batman Begins, Dark Knight, and Dark Knight Rises. Think of Hunter's Moon as Batman Begins. It's just the start of the story._

_Haven't even gotten to the good stuff. It's gonna get juicy in Hunter's Night. Just you wait. This has just been a prelude. A small taste. We're gonna have fun, trust me._

_**As for the Bane twist** - it's actually a storyline in the canon comics, when Bane was searching for his father and thought that Thomas Wayne might be his dad. Bruce actually helped him search for the truth - and it turned out Thomas Wayne wasn't, but instead he was the son of criminal kingpin Dorrance. SO. I switched it up a little, because it fit in the HM Universe. But I can't take credit for the original idea. _

_And as for assuming that Thomas Wayne cheated on his wife... Just try not to assume and jump to conclusions. I'll get into it all in the sequel. _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT HUNTER'S MOON! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Salvatore Maroni**

* * *

Sal Maroni's lip curled as he looked at the mess around him. Another warehouse filed with containers of empty weapons, completely destroyed during the war. The place had been set to flame, and now, nothing was left but piles of scrap metal. He kicked at one of the piles, gritting his teeth.

"Nothin' here, boss," declared one of his men.

"Wow, moron, I had no idea," snapped Maroni. "Shut yer trap and let's get the hell outta this dump. Can't use any of this. We'll move on to the next one before the Russian gets to it."

"Or Batman," muttered one of his men under his breath.

Maroni whirled on him, swinging his walking cane around, and cracked it across the man's face. The man flew back, hitting the floor with a whimper. Maroni glared down at him. "Somethin' else you wanna say, Tony?"

Tony shook his head vehemently. Maroni turned to his other man. "And you, Nico? Anythin' you wanna add?"

Another head shake. "No, boss," Nico said quickly.

"Good." Maroni straightened his tie, shot another glare down to Tony. "Geddup, and get your ass outta here before I let you burn with the rest of this crap."

Tony scrambled to his feet, swiping at his bleeding nose, and with Nico, retreated out of the warehouse and back outside to where the car sat. Maroni shook his head, swore under his breath. He didn't know who the culprit was - if it had been the Russian, or some random arsonists, or whatever... But it didn't matter. The war had knocked both him and the Russian down a few notches - and things were only getting worse. Loeb and Flass were both on trial, and it seemed that they were actually going to try to strike a deal. Maroni had tried to get his people on the inside to either get them to shut up or just have some sort of "accident," but the new Commissioner, Gordon, had been strict in only letting his most trusted officers keep Loeb and Flass under close watch.

Maroni's jaw flexed. Something would have to be done about Gordon. He still owned this town. That wasn't about to change. And if Gordon wouldn't see reason... then he might just have to be taken out. Quietly, of course. But he couldn't let Gordon think that some Batfreak and Wonder chick were going to scare him.

He spat on the ground and turned, striding out of the worthless warehouse. He reached the car, glanced down at his watch.

"Hey, Joey," Maroni started, "take me to the -" Maroni stopped short as he looked up at his car, trailed off.

Joey, his driver, was not there. Maroni frowned, peered over at the driver's seat. Empty. Maroni started, looked around. Neither Tony nor Nico were present either. It was as if they'd just disappeared completely.

Everything was eerily dark and quiet.

And Maroni did something he never did: he panicked. He turned, ready to run, but something blazing gold shot out, wrapped around his legs, and jerked him back. He flew through the air with a wailing cry, hit a wall, and dropped to the ground. With a groan, he scrambled to his feet, pulled out his gun, aiming it at the darkness.

"Come near me and I'll - "

But something screeched through the air, and his gun was knocked out of his hands. He stumbled back, panting, staring out into the darkness.

"You wanna fight?" he screamed into the black. "COME ON! I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOU!"

Silence. His fists were shaking, his feet unsteady. He looked in every direction, trying to see where they were - because he knew they were out there, watching him, and he just couldn't take it -

Two white lenses flashed in the dark, and he turned - but it was too late -

A shadow burst forward, and something punched him in the face. He sprawled back onto the ground with a cry and a curse. He rolled over, tried to get to his feet. But the shadow stepped right next to him. Maroni slowly stared up at the impossibly tall being in front of him.

"Salvatore Maroni," snarled the giant creature looming over him.

Maroni stared at him, trying not to shake. He tasted blood in his mouth. But the creature was not alone. Standing beside him was an impossibly beautiful woman - the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But also the most frightening. The woman's eyes were practically glowing, ablaze with bloodlust. He knew a killer when he saw one... and he saw that fierce fire in her beautiful face. She was deadly. In one of her gloved hands she gripped a glowing rope. He'd heard rumors about that rope.

Neither of this beings was human.

"I'm only going to ask you once," growled the creature known as the Batman. "Where are the rest of your weapons?"

Maroni swallowed.

"I ain't gonna tell you nothin'," he said bravely, attempting to keep the waver out of his voice. It didn't work.

The Batman's white lenses narrowed to slits.

"_Wrong answer_."

Maroni tried to scramble back, but he hit the wall. "I ain't afraid of you!" he squawked, his voice growing shrill.

But Wonder Woman just smiled darkly, her teeth flashing white in the dim light.

And the Dark Knight flew forward, grabbed the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall.

"Trust me," snarled the Batman in his guttural growl. "_You will be_."

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

It'd been a good week, Jim mused as he stirred rice and eggs around in the frying pan. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had a good week. Before Chicago, definitely, and obviously before Gotham. Probably when he'd been dating Barbara. Years. It'd been years since he'd had what he could call a "good week."

But it was. Bane was being shipped off to Blackgate, Maroni and the Russian were already running scared, and Batman was fully recovered. He and Wonder Woman had been back to their normal patrol for a good couple weeks now, and it was relieving, to say the least, to know he had people he could actually trust. Trust - that was a foreign concept to him. But after everything that had happened over the past several months... things were starting to look up. Not that he was an optimist by any means... But still. Even he could see the difference.

He brought himself out of his musings and glanced at his daughter, who was drawing intently at the table.

"Could you set the table, hon?" Jim asked her.

Barbara paused from drawing and nodded. "Sure thing, Pops." She jumped up and hurried to get the plates and silverware. As she finished setting the knives down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Barbara chirped, rushing out to the front door.

"Hon, wait for me - I'll get it," called Jim after her, scraping the rice and eggs onto the plate.

But she never replied.

The next moment, a shot rang out into the Gordon household.

And the sound of a dark, sickening laugh echoed in the hall.

The plate dropped to the kitchen floor with a crash.

"_BARBARA!" _

* * *

"Diana, we're going to be late!" Bruce called down.

I ran a brush through my wig and threw on my cardigan, adjusting my glasses as I grabbed my purse. "Coming!" I slipped on a pair of flats and hurried into Cass's room. "You ready, sweetie?" I smiled as I found her staring at three different bows on her bed - one pink, one blue, and one red. She looked up at me with those huge black eyes questioningly. She pointed to the bows.

I grinned and picked them up. "Can't decide? Hmm, let's see..." I placed each bow against her hair. "How about this one? It goes with your dress." I held up the red bow.

She nodded and let me put the bow in her hair.

_Too bad Babs couldn't come, _she signed.

"I know," I said. "But tonight's Daddy-Daughter time, her Dad told me. But we can take her to the movies next weekend. Or if you really like it, we can always go another day with her."

_What's the circus like?_ she questioned, curious.

"I've never been, so I actually wouldn't know," I told her. "But it's got animals and people who can do acrobatics, and there's fire-breathers, and stuntmen, and elephants, and clowns..."

She made a face, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I never liked clowns either," I said, grinning. "Come on, we better go down before your Daddy turns into a bat and flies up to get us."

Cassie hopped off the bed and spread her arms out, pretending to fly out the door. I rushed after her, picked her up underneath her arms, and flew down the stairs with her where Bruce was waiting for us at the bottom. For today, as we still didn't want the media knowing about Cass, he'd taken on a disguise as well - sporting a dark blond wig and dark brown contacts with thin, rimless rectangular glasses. And unlike his usual tailored suits, he wore a casual button down shirt, navy jacket, and dark jeans. I wasn't a fan of the blond hair, but other than that, he looked great. Cass launched herself out of my arms and bolted for the garage, her little feet pounding down the old wooden floor. Bruce shot me an amused glance and pressed a hand to the small of my back.

"Have you ever been to the circus?" I asked curiously as we started after Cass.

"Once," he said. "I was young, about five or six. My parents took me, but we left early. Didn't like the clowns."

"Cass doesn't either."

"Can't blame her. I liked the acrobats, though," he added. "I was always impressed with their abilities. I wanted to be one after I saw them. I tried to have Dad let me join the circus so I could learn from them. It didn't work."

I grinned. "When I was young I wanted to be Uhura from Star Trek. For Halloween Mom got me a costume with a phaser and communicator device."

He shot me a sideways look. It was entirely dangerous. "I wouldn't object if you decided to wear an Uhura costume again."

I nudged him and bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. "You're horrible. But then again... we are going to be married soon." I gave him a long, devilish glance in return.

He stared at me for a second, looked away, clearing his throat. "Very soon," he muttered.

I grinned and took his hand.

We entered the garage and got into the car - one of the less showy cars - Bruce's Audi R8. It was impossible to find a "normal" car in that garage, I thought wryly. The only car we had ever owned was a fifteen-year-old station wagon with no working A/C or power windows. We'd named her Lola. Bruce had wanted to get rid of the car after Mom and I had moved in, but I'd refused and had driven her to work. She was a good old car. But Bruce wouldn't be caught dead driving her, sadly. Plus, Cass absolutely loved fast cars, the speed-demon.

She was already waiting in the back seat, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. I reached back, squeezed her hand as we pulled out of the driveway. Bruce drove more carefully than he normally did, actually stayed within the speed limit due to Cass's presence. When we reached the circus, it was crowded. Making our way through the line and the crowds, we took Cass to get some cotton candy and popcorn, despite Bruce's insistence of always eating healthily. Today, however, he would make an exception.

"I think this is the first time in months that we've actually done something together, the three of us," I remarked. Cass held Bruce's hand tightly, bouncing up and down as she stared, wide-eyed, at her cotton candy.

Bruce nodded, leading us through the crowds. "I think so. We're going to have to make this more frequent. Every weekend, if possible."

"Agreed," I said. Cass tugged at his hand and signed something quickly, excitedly. He nodded and lifted her up with ease onto his shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded, still wide-eyed; and we continued towards the center tent. But suddenly, Bruce halted, looked hard at something - or someone.

"Oh great," Bruce muttered. "Quick, this way." He hurried us away down another direction.

"What?" I demanded, baffled, jogging after him. "What's the matter?"

"It's that psychotic reporter," Bruce said. "Vicki Vale. That woman is insane."

I glanced over my shoulder to see a red-haired woman on the arm of an older, well-known Gotham CEO. She was dressed to the nines, as if she were going out to the Oscars. For a circus, she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Wow," I said, laughing as we entered the main tent. "Maybe Batman should save her."

He glared at me. "I'm thrilled you find this so hilarious." He lifted Cass off his shoulders and into the seat between us.

I shrugged, taking my seat. "I'm just surprised she hasn't wanted to interview Bruce Wayne."

"She does," he said flatly. "I've just been consistently unavailable."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over to the other side of the circular seating, where Vicki had just sat down with her gentleman friend. "How interesting," I muttered.

Cass tugged at my hand when the lights went down. She was on the edge of her seat as the show began. As I'd never been to the circus, it was very entertaining. I didn't, however, care for the animals being treated as such, but I tried to enjoy the rest of it for Cass's sake. I saw Bruce stir slightly when they announced the trapeze artists.

"And now..." shouted the announcer, "The death-defying artists of the air... the Flying Graysons!"

Everyone cheered and clapped wildly as the "Flying Graysons" were revealed by the spotlight, high up near the tent's roof. It was three people - a man, woman, and a young boy, surprisingly. A family, I knew instantly. The man and woman took off, flying through the air, and flipped and spun. The boy joined them, and he was as daring and talented, perhaps if not more so, than his parents.

"He's talented," I remarked to Bruce.

He nodded, his eyes locked on the family members. He was as interested in them as Cass was. I hid a grin and returned my eyes to the Flying Graysons. The young boy flipped back up onto the platform, watching as his parents continued their routine. He was adorable, with black hair and a huge smile. He waved to the audience, who cheered wildly - but then I saw his face flash with horror, and he opened his mouth to cry out - My heart seized -

Then, there was a snap, and the wire holding his parents broke.

There was an audible gasp... and down the Flying Graysons fell. It was unreal - a waking nightmare -

The acrobatic couple hit the ground, dead.

Then came the screams of horror, of agony. Bruce and I darted to our feet, and I quickly pulled Cass to me, wanting her to look away from the terrible scene. Bruce was unreadable; I knew he was reliving his own parents' death. I gripped Cass tightly, holding her. I followed Bruce's gaze up to the young Grayson boy, and I felt my heart ripping to shreds -

The boy fell to his knees, staring down at his parents in shock. He was shaking.

And amidst the chaos and the horror, Bruce and I locked gazes.

And we knew.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

_Blood everywhere. I saw it. I saw it all. _

_Mom. Dad. So much blood._

_All my fault. I should've warned them. I didn't warn them in time. I saw it. I saw it all._

_Mom. Dad._

He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He could only stare down at them. Stare down at his parents, lying there on the floor. His hands gripped the edge of the platform so tightly they were white, numb.

He was numb. He felt nothing. He felt everything.

Someone gripped his shoulders. Carried him off the platform. Led him through the noise, the crowds... away from his parents. He was numb. Everything was hazy... muddled... He couldn't speak, couldn't move...

The person carried him out of the tent, into the night. When the cool wind hit his face, blew through his hair, he finally roused enough to realize he wasn't being taken back to his tent. He struggled.

"Hey - put me down!"

"Quiet, kid," said the man carrying him.

Dick stiffened. He didn't know this man. "I said, put me _down_!" he snapped, and kicked the man right in the groin. The man howled, giving Dick the chance to get out of his hold and tumble to the ground. Dick, however, landed on his feet and ran. The man shouted, started after him.

Dick's heart and head pounded as he ran - just ran. His mind was racing, trying to figure out just what was happening -

Zucco. Tony Zucco. That name rang through his head. He remembered a grey-haired man coming to the circus, threatening his father -

It was him. Zucco had killed his parents. He'd switched the wire, tampered with it - something.

Dick felt his blood run hot.

_Mom. Dad._

But a hand reached out, shoved him to the ground. He let out a small cry as he hit the dirt, felt it burn through his skin. He scrambled to his feet -

"You shoulda died with your parents," the thug snarled, shoving him down into the ground.

Dick tried to get up again, but the thug pressed a boot down onto his stomach.

"Stay down, ya brat," hissed the thug.

Dick heard the click of a gun. His eyes closed.

_Mom. Dad._

But the shot never came. A shadow tore through the night, tackled Zucco's thug to the ground. The thug let out a shout that was quickly silenced. But Dick never even looked up. Not even as the shadow rose to its full height. Not even as the shadow turned towards him and halted. Not even when the shadow started for him.

_So much blood._

_MOM. DAD. I need you. Come back. You're not dead. Come back. _

Dick felt a pair of strong hands pull him up, set him upright on the ground. He stared up through angry, watery eyes into a pair of intimidating white lenses. Normally, he would've felt fear, astonishment, awe... But everything was hazy. He was in a muddled daze, and right now, he just couldn't process anything...

_Mom... Dad... _

He tried to focus. He tried to return to reality... whatever that was... and he felt the pair of strong hands rest on his shoulders, steadying him.

"On your feet, son," said the Batman, his voice deep, gruff, and strangely quiet. "You're in shock. But we need to move, get you out of here. You _need_ to be strong. Can you do that?"

Dick felt tears trickling down his face. But he looked away, swallowed. Then, he turned his gaze upward to the Dark Knight, his jaw unwavering.

"Yes, sir," he said.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_Thoughts?  
_

_Yes. You'll probably kill me with that cliff-hanger. Don't worry. Hunter's Night is coming asap. Notice how I didn't write THE END. _

_OK. OK. So, this is me telling myself that Hunter's Moon is not over, which, it is not by any means. But as far as this first installment is concerned..._

_I have no words to describe how insanely amazing it's been. This has been the most incredibly story to write, and over the past few years, bringing it to this point has just been... beyond amazing. _

_But it's because of all of you. You guys are the most wonderful people who have encouraged me each step of the way, each chapter, and it's because of you that this story has come this far. And it's because of your enthusiasm and encouragement that this story will continue. I honestly cannot thank you guys enough. I really can't. I owe so much to each one of you, and because of all of you that I've become a better writer. _

_You guys have given me so much, and I'm just floored. I love you all so much. And I can't wait to keep talking with you in the next installment. It's just beginning! :)_

_LOVE YOU._

_- Serena_


End file.
